Twisting Friendship
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami have been friends for years, They have shared their lives with each other, ever doubting one another. What happens when their relationship becomes awkward? And What happens When Nanami's Quiet Best friend, Tomoe, Starts feeling something towards The brunette headed girl? { TomoeXNanami }
1. Desciption

Hello Guys! I want to make yet another Fan-Fiction! Its for TomoeXNanami ( Of Course! XD ) And Its about this...

Eh,Hem.

Tomoe and Nanami have been best friends since they were born; They fought, they laughed and they consented in each other In everything, ( Even though Tomoe isn't much on Talking.. ) They become great friends; but what happens when Tomoe And Nanami get to a stage where things get awkward? What happens when Tomoe starts to feel different around his best friend?

Will he be able to find out? Or Will their friendship just be overly Friendly?


	2. I Met You At That Time

_**Here Is the First Chapter of Twisting Friendship; I hope you enjoy it. Like I said in one-shots before, I love the idea of Tomoe and Nanami meeting as little kids, Maybe even since birth itself. I want Tomoe to be a demon in this story, bit its more romance than action. So I won't put any blood sucking demons in here who are wanting to kill. I just want Tome to have his ears and tail in this! I decided to have them mett when they where six, and five. So please enjoy my new Story,**_

* * *

_**Twisting Friendship**_

* * *

_**1\. I Met You At That Time**_

* * *

He was running,

Running with no where to go.

He wouldn't admit it; but, He was running from his father. Now your probably thinking that his father is abusive and hes scared right? Well.. He is scrared but its for another reason all on its own.

"TOMOE!" Mikage screamed at the top of his lungs as Tomoe narrowed his violet eyes and ducked under his bed; Hoping that The blond god would leave him alone. He had been told all day that his father's old friend from college was coming, and she had a daughter.

"NO!" Tomoe screamed as Mikage caught his target and started to pull Tomoe out from under the bed, The child dug his nails into the ground not caring if blood streeked the cream colored carpet. His ears flattened and he growled like his animal instincts told him to.

He did not want to meet a girl. Or some stupid friend of his fathers. It wasn't his fault that his dad wanted to see an old girl with her offspring. The child growled when his father pulled him downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ah, Come on! Tomoe hold still!" Mikage winced out as he tried to fix the kids messy hair. Tomoe dodged and shook his head stubbornly, He would not give in!

Mikage sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose, " Would you like Sasamochi?"

The white haired child paused, His animal ears perked. He slowly looked at Mikage as if trying to deside if it was fair enough trade.

A girl for Sasamochi?

Any grown child would say, 'No way,' But Tomoe was only six at the time and the sound of the bamboo wrapped delicacy slipped though his mind like a ribbon of tempting words.

"Fine" He crossed his arms as Mikage started to brush tangles out of the little boys hair. Tomoe slumped and then yawned when his Father made one last pull. His bob like hair was fixed and now he ran out of the kitchen, hiding behind a pillar in the main living room as the door bell went off.

The child peeked at the door and narrowed his eyes, He clutched a little toy fan in his hand and he glared at the entryway.

Mikage smiled at the child and shook his head slightly. To think Tomoe could be so shy and so rude at the same time.. It was not a charater trait from the father; If was definately from Mikage's deceased wife.

The man straightened his shoulders and breathed out before reaching for the door and pulling it open. Once it was open he saw a petite woman with a smile as bright as the sun itself.

Even the rainy atmosphere in the back didn't dim her smile,

"Mikage?" She giggled slightly and the man hugged her,

"Come in, Come in!" Mikage cheered and the woman gratefully accepted. As she walked in Tomoe caught a glimse on fabic and a swivel of a dress. The older woman had something, Or someone..Tugging at her dress, as if it was hiding.

Tomoe hid behind the pillar and narrowed his almost cat like eyes, His ears flattened and Mikage glanced at him.

"Ah, Gwen, Please meet Tomoe." He gestured his hand and the woman looked over. She smiled warmly and Tomoe snarled his lip.

Mikage frowned but Gwen seemed to wave it off like it was nothing at all. She waved at him by folding her fingers up and down and the child titled his head in curosity.

"He's adorable, What type is he?" Gwen asked as she swiped a piece of brown hair out of her beautiful eyes.

Mikage smiled with pride and stood straighter then intended, " He's a Kitsune! Six years old."

Gwen chuckled as Mikage motioned for Tomoe to come over. The little Kitsune consented and hurried over. He hid behind his fathers pants leg and stared up at the pretty woman. She smiled and pulled her dress away,

Tomoe looked at paused as a little gasp filled the air and a giggle. Mikage chuckled,

"IS there someone hiding behind mommy?" Mikage prodded and another giggle filled the air.

Tomoe's ears perked and he blinked, Gwen yanked her dress away again and a little girl was reveiled.

She had pig tails and wore a little dress. She had tights with pink pocka dots on them and they seemed to go all the way up her legs. She had little black, button toe shoes on and a cute little butterfly brette was in her hair.

Tomoe clutched his fathers pants and hid his face, Letting one of his shy sides slip out like a gush of wind. Mikage looked down at him and crouched to both the childrens eyes level. Tomoe hugged the gods air and shrunk away from the girl.

His violet eyes watched the girls brown ones. They were so big and pretty. If Tomoe looked to long he would would loose his train of thought. His ears twitched and Mikage smiled,

"Hello Miss?"

The little girl did a little bow and looked at her mother for approval. Her mother nodded and the girl jumped for glee, " My' wames, Nanami!" She pointed at herself and Mikage chuckled.

"Hello Nanami, How old are you?"

She giggled and held up five fingers while Mikage smiled, " Well, This is Tomoe. He doesn't say much but hes really nice.. He's six."

Nanami's pretty eyes widened and she titled her head to the side, " Tomoe?"

The little boys eyes met with the girls and his ears twitched, Nanami giggled and walked towards him, making the little kitsune back up.

Tomoe back up so much he plopped on the floor with a 'Thud!' The next thing the little boy knew was that the little girl was tugged at his ears and petting them. He chewed his lip and started to push her off, screaming, 'DADDY! MOLEST! MOLEST!'

Gwen started to crack up laughing as Mikage furrowed his brow and wondered where in gods name did Tomoe even learn that word... Or better yet what it meant.

Tomoe continued to scream and even kick; thats when the little girl grabbe dhis tail and he yelped. His little face turned completely pink as he yanked it from her.

"YOUR DIRTY!" Tomoe sqealed and ran to hide behind Mikage.

Gwen started to snort because she couldn't breath and she looked at Nanami, " Honey, calm down. Your scaring him.."

Nanami paused and then titled her head, 'Scare?"

Tomoe growled, " Creep, I don't get scared."

Mikage swatted him in the head and Tomoe looked up at him annoyed but maybe a bit teary eyed. It wasn't like he was embarrassed that he got hit in front of a girl.. It was just.

The little boy swallowed and rubbed at his eyes before Mikage winced and patted his head. Tomoe sniffed in embarrassment and Gwen smiled at the cute fox.

"Why don't you and Nanami go play?" Mikage sugested.

Tomoe eyes widened as small tears ran down his face, he shook his head but noticed that Nanami didn't say anything.

He looked at her and saw her pouting face, She looked so innocent and helpess. Tears welled in her eyes and the little boy felt instant guilt. He swallowed and slowly walked up to the little girl, He loked down and let his bangs fall over his eyes.

"D-Do.. You want to play?"

Nanami looked at him in shock but then smiled, " but I thought I scared w'you.." She pouted again. Tomoe harshly grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the living room. His ears flattened as they marched off and he heard his father chuckle. He glanced at Nanami who was skipping beside him,

Her eyes were shining..

Tomoe shook his head and looked ahead annoyed,

_'Stupid kid; I only met you so I could get Sasamochi'_

* * *

_**A Few Years Later**_

* * *

Nanami sighed and let her legs move back and forth; Her striped stockings slid down her leg but she didn't care. For any average fourteen year old it would but to her it was just a piece of clothing that was dirty anyway.

She rolled on her back and smiled. She was on a bed and stared up a ceiling, the bed didn't belong to her of course. ( Don't think anything, Okay guys? ) It was the bed of the fifthteen year old Tomoe Mikage. She was over after school because she was planning on dragging Tomoe's sorry butt to go shopping with her.

He didn't even know that she was there.

She hummed a bit and then looked up when Tomoe walked in, Drying his hair with a towel. He paused when he saw her and then sighed.

"What?" He said blankly.

This girl was always suggesting stupid things, and he wasn't in the mood. Maybe it was the whole puberty thing? He looked at Nanami and rolled his eyes, She didn't even look like she was maturing at all. How sad.

"I came to bring you shopping!" Nanami giggled and Tomoe glared.

"No way, Go yourself." He mumbled and started looked through a drawr for a clean shirt.

Nanami pouted and pushed her back into his dark blue covers. She looked at him with a pouty look; one he had learned to ignore.

"Please?"

"No." He answered again and Nanami furrowed her brow. She sat up and glared for a moment.

"Your sock is falling down, pull it up. You look unsightly." Tomoe said quietly.

Nanami rolled her eyes and lifted her leg slighty. She pulled the sock up her leg and Tomoe looked away glared down at his dresser.

"In the other room, Blockhead." He snarled and Nanami rolled her eyes.

"Please go?"

Tomoe ground his teeth, his fox ears twitched about and his tail wagged in irritation. To be honest he wasn't in the mood. He was tired and his body was achy from the changes of Adolescents. He moaned a bit as he turned and felt pain in his arm.

"No.." He yanwed behind his hand and then stomped over to the bed, " Now, Off!" He shoved Nanami until she was on one side of the full sized bed. She oof'ed and then glared at him as he plopped down in pain. He groaned and let his eyes drift shut.

"HEY!" Nanami screamed and punched him lightly in the arm.

Tomoe moaned, " I'm not shopping.. Leave me be."

Nanami sighed and looked at Tomoe annoyed. She pulled out an English book and started to read a chapter out loud, Watching Tomoe shift and then drift off to sleep. She sighed, Tomoe was very irritable when he was in pain. She knew this, but she also knew that he was going through...

Things.

He told her, Though weeks off prodding, then she got the silent treatment because she teased him; but apparently he was tired.

Nanami looked at him and sighed, He could be so lazy sometimes.. But he could also work harder then anyone. She looked at him and and started to get up, She would let him sleep..

Nanami paused when he groaned, She had made the bed move and now he was laying on his side, his face distorted. The girl knew Tomoe ever since they were small. He was always there for her; and she even leanred a few things about him as well.

Like, He loved Sasamochi, It was the only reason he talked to her when they were children, When Nanami found this out she wanted to hit him, but then she was glad because they were now the best of friends.

She poked his shoulder and he opened an eye, " Stop staring, Its Un-"

Nanami rolled her eyes, " Unsightly, Yeah, yeah.. Stop scolding me you grouch!"

Tomoe smirked and closed his eyes again while Nanami gave him a playful slap.

_**He was a great best friend...**_

* * *

_**In the Living Room, Downstairs.**_

* * *

Gwen giggled when she pointed to a little photo of Tomoe and Nanami at the ages of Eight and seven.

"Remember this?" She laughed harder as Mikage looked at it and smiled, The picture showed the two hugging and making weird faces. Well, Nanami was showing a weird face. Tomoe had ice-cream in his hair and he looked ticked off.

Mikage smiled, " Yeah.. Nanami smashed ice-cream in his hair for saying she wasn't cute when she cried because her face would get puffy. Boy did that get a rise out of her."

They both laughed and then looked towards the doors upstairs.

Gwen smiled, " Nanami is very close to Tomoe-kun."

Mikage nodded, " You know.. They're getting older now. A boy and Girl?"

Gwen smiled and picked up another picture, " Don't go using your match-making powers on your own child, Thats cruel."

Mikage held up his hands in defense, " I wasn't! I'm just saying, Tomoe's close to Nanami to... He doesn't let loose around anyone but her."

Gwen smiled and nodded, " Yeah, I've noticed."

* * *

_**Back Upstairs**_

* * *

"Tomoe.. Psst."

"Leave me alone.. I'm tired." Tomoe moaned and pulled a pillow over his head, ignoring her completely. Nanami pouted and started to pull one of her socks up again, She hands slipped it up her leg. It was thigh high socks and Tomoe looked at her for a moment, due to teenage curosity.. The pillow letting him peak.

Nanami looked at him cursiously, " What?"

Tomoe's eyes widened, He was so not looking at her. Not with intention anyway. His face burned but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing," His voice came out horsely but he ignored the look Nanami gave him. She only sighed and then grimaced when her mother called her.

"I gotta go!" Nanami smiled and hopped up as if she was lite as a feather.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and waved a quick goodbye. He yawned and let himself drift back to sleep, leaving Nanami to sigh and close the door.

"Night Tomoe.."

* * *

_**Current Time::**_

* * *

Her boots clicked down the sidewalk as she rushed out of the school into the cool crisp air. It was spring and for the seventeen year old girl she was happy, Why? Because it was spring break and she was going to see her all time Best Friend, Tomoe Mikage.

He was Eighteen but in the same grade as her. Apparently he joined school a little later than her. Her boot sclicked as she tossed her head around looked for the white haired boy.

He was tall now and matured. He had many admires but whenever Nanami teased him about it he would brush it off and say that they were fervilous girls on a homonal rampage.

The girl chuckled, He was always talking like that; and when he wasn't saying big words? His face was in a book...

Speaking of Tomoe..

The girl looked up and saw him leaning against the school gate; shooing away a bunch of fan-girls of his. His face was imerrsed in a book and he looked intrested.

"Tomoe!"

The violet eyed boy looked up and furrowed his brow, causing a few girls to swoon. Nanami sighed and walked forward, Her hair swaying back and forth.

"Lets go home, Tomoe."

The teen nodded without a word and readjusted his school bag. He put his book up and they started to walk home; ignoring the screaming girls and rumors.  
They walked for a while and Nanami sighed. He feet hurt and their classes were in finals. Tomoe didn't seemed fazed by it but Nanami knew he was reading in English a lot.

It was his worst subject while hers were math. She hated that subject.. They looked and Nanami paused.

"Tomoe, How about we go and get some ice-cream?" She sent him a begging pout which seemed to not bug the teen.

He chuckled lightly, A side only Nanami knew.

"No." He finally said bluntly and kept walking.

"But why!?" Nanami wailed, " We just got out of all those tests, Please?"

The boy stopped and looked at her annoyed. He had grown used to Nanami's begging but right now he wasn't in the mood. He failed his English Exam.. he knew it; and his father would be dissapionted. Something he couldn't stand.

He looked at Nanami a bit to long and the girl realized he spaced out.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll understand." She smiled and Tomoe glanced at her surprised.

Was he really that readable?

"Ha, Maybe." He sighed and looked towards twon, then to the path that led home to his nice warm bed, " Fine, It is early is it not?"

Nanami let out a loud giggle and Tomoe winced in pain. His fox ears flattened on his head and Nanami covered her mouth as if to say sorry. He rolled his eyes but then paused when he grabbed his wrsit and dragged him along. He growled slightly in annoyance.

His best friend was so hyper, He didn't understand her sometimes.

They made it to the ice-cream shop and Made their orders, Soon they were sitting down eating their treats. Nanami smiled and Tomoe poked at his iced treat.

"I heard that Ami and Kurama like each other, " Nanami giggled as if the topic was normal, And knowing Nanami? It was. They talked about everything with each other.

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders, " We all saw it did we not?"

Nanami nodded, " It must be nice.." She paused and looked at Tomoe. Her faced scrunched up and Tomoe looked at her confused. He knew that look to well... Everytime she pouted she seemed to make him curse under his breath and wish he could avoid it.

He rested his head in his hand and sighed heavily,

"I wonder what kissing is like.." Nanami mused and looked out a window, quietly thinking to herself.

"Pfft, Like anyone would kiss you, " Tomoe chuckled at his own joke and Nanami stuck out her tongue.

"Says the person that almost kissed that blond girl in seventh grade! She came for your birthday party and I found you too getting ready to kiss by the pool when everyone else was-" She was cut off as Tomoe glared at her hard.

"I told you not to bring that up.."

Nanami giggled, " Why? Is it because I spooked you and you fell into the pool?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes as they finished eating their ice-cream.

When they finished Tome paid and Nanami shook her head, " Not this time fox boy! We have an agreement!" She shoved a twenty in his face and he rolle dhis eyes and stuffed it into his walet.

They left and Nanami winced loudly. She had been walking for a while and her feet were killing her..

Tomoe glanced at her and noticed the look on her face, and how she was limping about. She was wearing a school skirt in the spring breeze and he sighed. A skirt and yet she was wearing a thin coat? She tugged it closer as the wind whipped about them and Tomoe watched her closely. His eyes traveled over her for a moment, Making him feel sickly to his stomach.

He felt stupid right now, Looking at his best friend in a suck a way.. What would he say right about now? It was.. Unsightly.

He chuckled to himself and walked in front of Nanami.

"Hop on." He muttered and Nanami gave him a confused look.

Soon she realized what he meant and she gladly consented. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto to his collar, in a piggy back ride. Tomoe sighed; used to giving her rides like this since they were younger. He never saw anything wrong with it but..

They were older now.

He was eighteen and Nanami was seventeen years old herself. They had known each other for a long time, And Tomoe never understood why he could open up to her. There were things she had never seen him do.

She had never seen him like someone, She never seen him cry..

Evene though he did it quite a few times. Nanami was such a care free girl; he never thought his troubles would be for her. He didn't want to ruin her..

She had caught him in some down days and she almost saw his tears when she walked in on him in his room once. Of course he recomposed himself. They had fought.. Some harsher than other.

He did have to set some rules with the girl though.. She could not touch his tail. It was an unforgivable vulgar act! His ears were an iffy, He didn't want her doing doing either. He always gave in to his feeling when he was patted lightly.

He shived as Nanami shifted and he straightened himself. He trudged home and looked up at her, " I suppose you are going to my house so your mom can pick you up?"

Nanami nodded and looked up at the sky, " Yep. " She said popping the 'P'

Tomoe shook his head in distaste. She was so simple...

* * *

Mikage went through his stacks of prayers when the houses door went open and Tomoe walked in with Nanami on his back. The blond god looked at it as if was normal and Tomoe lowered the girl to the ground.

Nanami ran to the kitchen and grabbed two soda's and they started to walk towards Tomoe's room.

Mikage snorted and then sighed. He had already gotten a call from school and realized Tomoe was having dificutly with his tests; but right now he was too curious with the scene that always played out when the two came home.

They would go over homework and then talk until Gwen came to pick Nanami up. It was always this way. He quessed thats how it would have to be...

But he smiled at the idea, Eveen though he didn't quiet understand it. They were both older and they showed no romantic emotions towards each other whatsoever. But then again.. Tomoe always was okay with the just friends title.

It was something that he was comfortable with and wasn't prepared to ruin it because of a relationship.

Mikage asked the teen a few times if he was interested in anyone but of course his son would glare and scoff at him as if he was making a joke. Nothing seemed to faze Tomoe in the least and yet when he was around Nanami..

He was different.

* * *

_**A few hours later..**_

* * *

Tomoe moaned, softly enough for no one to hear. He was tired and worn out from school, When he and Nanami got to his room they finished each others homework ( No judging.. ) And then they laid down on the bed and started to ramble on about thir day. Well, Nanami rambled. Tomoe just listened as he read a book. He would ask an occasional question and Nanami would give him a long tainted answer.

They must of fallen asleep because When he woke up he felt warmth pressed, hard against his body. He opened his eyes and then narrowed him at the almost normal sight.

Well..

No so normal.

His leg was laying lazily over Nanami's and his arms was Wrapped around her possesively. He wasn't used to the position, but it was cmfortable. He snuggled closer to her and sighed.

Letting his eyes close again, Thats when his bedroom door was thrown open and Gwen walked in. She froze up and swallowed, as she walked up to them.

The mother poked at Tomoe and smiled when he opened his eyes yet again. He was groggily but she didn't mind.

"I have to take Nanami home, I'm not interrupting am I?"

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and shoved Nanami harshly with no expression on his face.

"Idiot, Your moms here."

Nanami opened her eyes and groaned, not wanting to get up just yet; but of course after Tomoe snarled at her and pitched her thigh she jumed up and gasped.

"P-PERVERT!"

"Go home." Tomoe mumbled and flopped back on his bed leaving Nanami's mom to laugh.

Yes, They were friends, And Things were as they always were.. Until Things start to happen that usauly don't happen..

_And a certain fox starts to think to much about his so called, Best Friend.._

* * *

_The Blushies Start in the Next Chapter! Can You Handle It?_


	3. Long Nights And Bear Bottes

_**2\. Long Nights And Bear Bottles**_

* * *

It was one of those rainy nights, The ones where people got drunk and went on rampages. Bad things happened while other people stayed in bed and had no clue to what was happening.

This was one of those nights.

Mikage yawned and wondered who in the world would be beating on his door at this hour of the night. He didn't understand it himself, All he knew was they better have a good explanation.

They even woke Tomoe up, who was walking down the stairs with his messy white hiar tossed about in tangles. He glared at the front door as if it was another yokai and Mikage chuckled through his own annoyance.

The blond god walked over to the door and pulled it open; only to be shocked.

Gwen was standing there with a small bag.

"Gwen?" Mikage asked out of concern.

This caught Tomoe's attention and the teen froze on the staircase. He quickly walked up behind Mikage, His ears twitching. He looked confused but also worried. This was his best friends mom. Where was Nanami?

Gwen looked up and swiped her lip, only letting Mikage see the blood trailing along with her wet hair.

"He did it again, And I couldn't take it." She muttered quietly.

Tomoe looked at Mikage confused, Who did what? Nanami never told him about any hims and whos; and she told him everything. Or at least.. Thats what he thought.

Realization hit him, He didn't let Nanami see his weak side.. What made him think he saw hers? He swallowed the clud of confusion and Mikage nodded.

He knew didn't he?

The god let her walk in and Tomoe blinked. Nanami was standing behind her mother; She looked fine expect for a few brusies. He swallowed his relief and then ground his teeth when she limped up to him, a ghost of a smile was planted on her face.

"Hey.." She said quietly and Tomoe stared at her. He didn't know what to do. This was his best friend, she knew everything about him; but at this time he didn't know what to do for her.

He hated this feeling.

It was like the day his mother died, he was alone and didn't know what to do. He saw she was hurt but what was a friend supposed to do? Shove her like always? Tell her she weighed to much? He teased her just like she did him; But now?

His breath was catching in his throat at the sight of her.

She looked down and winced, " Sorry, Did we wake you? I know you like your sleep.." She muttered and Tomoe paused.

What was he supposed to do? He never really comforted people. It wasn't his thing, he was just a person that watched from the crowds.

"You did wake me; but it seems to be for a good reason." He titlted his head, His fox ears pinning at the injustice in front of him.

Her body was brusied, and he wondered how that happened.

"Gwen this has gone to far." Mikage sighed out and he woman nodded,

"I know; And he hit her too."

Tomoe glanced at Nanami, Who was he? And why was he beating them?

The fox had known her since kindergarden, Her smile, the way she would laugh. He was the hard one; he was the upset one; but right in front of him he saw Nanami limping and not making eye contact.

"Stay with us." Mikage muttered and Tomoe looked at Him surprised, " We have extra rooms and Nanami and Tomoe can go to school together. They already do so it shouldn't be hard."

Gwen paused and looked at Nanami weerily. She knew this was for the best, And when she looked at Tomoe she was surprised at his expression. It flashed with concern and anger. As if he wanted to help her daughter but didn't know how.

Gwen nodded, " Alright, But if we become a burden."

Mikage shook his head, " Not at all."

Tomoe's shoulder slumped and Nanami looked at the ground, she looked tired and Tomoe swallowed his pride for once in his life. He walked in front of her and glanced over his shoulder.

"Hop on." He said quietly and Nanami looked at him with tear filled eyes.

She consented and climbed onto his back, letting him grab her legs to steady her. Then he started for the stairs and looked back at Gwen.

"I'll stay home from school tomorrow and show you around the house. I'm taking Nanami to a quest room.. She can barely walk."

Nanami rolled her eyes, " I can to."

"Quiet Human." Tomoe spat out and Nanami gripped his shirt btween her fingers. The teen paused and looked at her. His eyes hard but soft at the same time.

Gwen nodded, " Alright, You can carry her to bed but I want you going to school tomorrow. We'll be fine with your dad here."

Tomoe seemed to want to protest but Nanami's head hit his shoulder as exhaustion took over. The fox looked at her and Gwen saw the look of worry cross his features again. He readjusted her daughter and kept moving.

She smiled as Tomoe continued up the stairs; She had a feeling that this was the beginning of something she wasn't planning. It would be awkward for two teens to live with each other; especailly after being friends for years. They were already at that awkward age; but.. She couldn't worry about that right now.

What she had to think of was how to stay away from the man that beat her daughter senseless, and then turned on her.

* * *

Tomoe creaked the door open and walked backward to the guest bed, Nanami sighed lightly and unwound her legs from his abdomen, Letting herself fall backwards on the cushion.

The white teen turned to look at her and sighed lighty. He didn't understand..

Why hadn't she told him what was wrong? Did he do somthing to make her not trust him? Or was she just being stubborn?

Tomoe decided it was the latter and draped the comforter over ther sore girl. She was unmoving expect for her chest and her eyes fluttered every once in a while. The teen sighed and turned out the light, Preparing to leave.

He had to get to sleep if he was going to school tomorrow; but when his head hit the pillow? Sleep would not greet him, thats when he realized he was shaking.

His hands were shaking and he shivered at the look on Nanami's face. His best friend...

He swallowed and looked up at the roof, trying to collect his thoughts. He didn't know what to think, but his chest hurt. He felt like someone hit him and shot his family.

Who would have hurt Nanami?

He was a violent person and he would never touch her; she was to innocent and kind. She was kind to him when he didn't deserve it.

So he questioned it again, Who would hurt Nanami?

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

The bell rang letting Tomoe get up from his class and walk to the outside door, He was in a hurry to be honest. The sooner he got home the better.

Nanami was there..

Tomoe readjusted his school bag and looked around, the sakura were blooming because of the spring season and girls and boys were chatting to themselves about who knows what. To be honest it was lonely.

Not that he hadn't put up with hit before but; When He first met Nanami? She helped him through his classes, or she bugged him to go shopping and eat ice-cream, Now she wans't here and she was at home aching.

The teen ground his teeth in frustration. Never in his entire life had he thought about his friend so much in one day. He woud usualy get a text or a call but that was it.

Right now he could stop thinking about how he wanted to skin whoever hurt her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, not the picture that he saw last night.

She had limped in, Her white nightdress clinging to her from the rain. It had dirt smeared into it and her thigh high stocking were coming down to her ankles. If she wasn't hurt Tomoe would have fought the urge to pull them up.

He had learned that those socks were his enemy. They were always falling down and Nanami was always pulling them up in front of him; not that he looked everytime; but... He was a male. Curiosity was not on his side...

Tomoe paused and bit his lip, cursing at himself and his own thoughts. Here she was hurting at his house and he was thinking about her socks? How stupid and childish of him. He just wanted to make sure she could walk..

The way she was limping was a bad sign and he wondered if she had fallen; but her mother was saying something about a man. He wondered what that meant.

Nanami was the only person who didn't look down on him because of his animal features, His fluffy tail and ears were just something that was a part of him; and somehow Nanami looked past it and claimed he was her friend.

Or as he recalled it..

'Her Bestest F'w'Riend in the whole Wide World!'

Tomoe sighed as he neared his house. He was relieved that Kurama or Mizuki didn't stop to talk to him today; they usualy just talked to Nanami but when she was gone? They would ask him were she was..

Tomoe opened the house door and trudged in, taking off his shoes and throwing his bag in the floor. He walked up stairs and knocked on Nanami's door. Of course he didn't get a response so he walked in and sighed in relief that she was clothed and sleeping.

He furrowed his brow until his father came up behind him and chuckled, " She's okay, She always had been right?"

Tomoe glanced at his father and paused, That was true, but when they were little they took care of each other; some attempts more embarrassing then others.

* * *

_**FlashBack, Tomoe: 8 : Nanami : 7**_

* * *

'STUPIDDD!" Tomoe chimed; trying to get his words to reign last in his argument when the hiccuping Nanami. She pouted and slumped back on her pillow in defeat. The little fox laughed as his tail wagged at his victory. He was over at Nanami's flat today.

Why?

The kid got herself sick while they played in the rain the previous day.

"I can't believe you got sick from playing in water! Humans are so dull." Tomoe snickered as he crossed his arms and sat at the foot of the little girls bed.

Nanami glared at him and tugged at a strand of her brunetter hair, She sneezed and whimpered in pain. The doctor said if she didn't get better she would have to go to the hospital, but Tomoe didn't seem to get it.

"I wanna get better! So Leave!" Nanami kicked Tomoe of the bed and the fox landed on his tail with a thub, He turned to glare at her but paused when he saw she fell asleep.

"Your a weird'o." Tomoe muttered as he stood up and dusted off his now wrinkled clothes, The child looked at his friend and cocked his head to the side.

He didn't have time for sick humans or whatnot. He was going home and then he was going to school. He didn't want to go because people called him cat-boy but it was better then hearing his father make love confessions all day.

His father was a match maker and Tomoe feared if he stayed around to long he would be his fathers next unwanting target.

The little boy sighed as his ears pinned and he looked at Nanami, ' Get well soon; Silly girl." He muttered and let his lip pull out in a depressed pout. He was gonna go home but he didn't want to..

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Nanami opened her eyes to see Tomoe run into her room and jump on her bed with rag in his hand. He looked determined and The girl blinked. The fox put the cloth on her head and crossed his arms before sighing loudly.

"Whats this for?" Nanami mumbled as she started to sit up.

Tomoe glared her hard and pushed her back on the pillow. She plopped back and Tomoe crawled up beside her, Opening the blankets. He got in and sat beside her.

"Stay that way; The teacher said sick people die." Tomoe's voice trailed off as his ears plopped over.

Nanami felt herself smile, " Your worried?"

Tomoe suddenly glared at her; his stubbornness leaking through in a puddle, " N-NO!" He fumed and clenched his clawed hands, " Why would I worry for a human?" He stuck out his tongue and Nanami smiled lightly.

She gripped his hand and Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes; They were the eyes she saw before she fell back to sleep. Th ekitsune looked at her and then their hands; he was confused but okay with the situation. He tugged his knees to his chest and glanced at the girl.

"Your Silly Nanami.." He whispered as his eyes fell also.

* * *

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Tomoe looked at Nanami and tensed when he saw her stir; he didn't know if she was going to wake up or not but standing there staring wasn't going to help matters. The kitsune readjusted his school jacket and closed the door; letting himeself roll his eyes. He swore under his breath and started for the main living room.

He was about halfway down the hallway when Tomoe heard his father scream out,

"YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE! GET OUT!"

Tomoe looked down the stairs and let his eyes harden. It was Nanami's deadbeat dad. He HATED Her fathe rbut he kept that to himself because he never wanted to offend Nanami; but now that he was forcing himself into the house he wanted to say something.

"Let me go see my Wife.." The Man slurred out and Tomoe then noticed the Bear bottle in his hand.

Oh god.. He was drunk.

"GET OUT!" Mikage fumed and pointed towards the door.

The man suddenly had an atittude change and hit Mikage square in the jaw. Tomoe gasped and his eyes widened.

No

NO!

Flashes of his dead mother flashed through his mind and The teen ran off the steps towards the unfolding scene. He bent down to look at his father and was relieved when Mikage looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Tomoe breathed out and then let his body tense, He turned towards the man and snarled. If this man was drinking and hitting his way through houses, then Tomoe had a guess of what happened to Nanami and her mom.

They were being abused..

"Get out." Tomoe snapped, letting his voice snap like a whip through the air. It even sent a chill down his spine but he didn't care, He let his fox-fire dance on his fingertips, Yes.. His fox-fire. It was one advantage of being a kitsune and putting up with all the teasing. He lit it and glared at the man.

He would never hurt Nanami's father but he sure would scare him.

The man looked at Tomoe's hand and snorted at the teen.

"You think your a man? Pfft," Mr. Momozeno stumbled towards him and yanked Tomoe's school jacket, Staring coldly into the kitsunes eyes, " I'm the man here. You don't know what it means to die!"

The mans words slurred and his grip loosened on Tomoe's uniform. He glared at the man and prepared to aim his fire when The Brunette haired man let his Glass bear bottle come in contact with the side of Tomoe's head.

Tomoe yelped out in pain and shrunk to his knees in shock. Blood dripped down into his hand and he gasped out as it smeared into his white uniform. The man saw what he did and dropped the nozzle of the bottle and took off out the door.

"TOMOE!" Mikage gasped out as he ran to his sons side and yanked his head up.

Blood ran down from a large cut in on his face and Mikage saw some glass sticking out of his skin just barely.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Mikage screamed out in fear of his son's safetly.

Tomoe jerked his face away and swallowed, He would not explain it. It wasn't just for His best friend, it was more personal. The whit haired fox reached up and pulled out the glass; wincing loudly as he did so.

The glass wasn't large but Tomoe felt the blood gush down his face.

The kitchen door flew open and Tomoe looked over to see Gwen huddling in the corner in fear. She looked up and saw the foxes face and gasped loudly. She crawled over and sighed.

"You don't need stitches, but I do need to clean it."

Tomoe sighed a bit, He had forgotten that Nanami's mother was a nurse and a doctor in training. He looked at her as she started to clean his wound.

Thats when pounding reached his ears and he paused, He turned his heart to the side and saw Nanami standing on the stairs, She looked mortified. Tomoe knew how that felt all to well.

"TOMOE?" She scqreeched and Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"Its just a scratch. Really.."

He was cut off as Nanami kneeled beside him and whimpered, " I'm sorry; But, Stay away from my dad. All this time and he finaly hurt you to." She shook her head and Tomoe grimaced.

"You should not worry. I am fine." He muttered out annoyed.

Nanami shook her head, " No, Your my Best Friend Tomoe... And he hurt you."

Tomoe sighed and stood up, letting Gwen finish his face. When she was done she went ot clean her hands and Tomoe looked at Nanami with a smirk.

"I am fine, You of all people should know I can handle something like that; you are staying here so don't get ay stupid ideas." He crossed his arms and watched Nanami turn from upset to ticked off.

"DON'T BE SO SEXIST!" She screamed and he rolled his eyes.

"Lower your voice, I cannot take your constant noise." He turned to start cleaning up the glass when Nanami stopped him and Ran her fingers tips over his cut.

"I am sorry."

The fox paused, His ears perking as her fingers tingled against his skin. Her eyes were teary and Tomoe almost gagged. He hated crying women with a passion, Now his best Friend was crying.. And he didn't know to do!

Tomoe sighed and removed her hand from his face.

"I am fine; You are the one that is weak. Go lie down, Your in the way." He looked at her blankly and Nanami instantly fumed.

"IDIOT! I WAS WORRIED! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Well Best Friend, Make yourself useful and help pick up this glass." He said matter of factly.

"JERK!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes as they swept up the glass. He glanced at the door and shuddered. That man had better not come home again.. Not yet.

* * *

_**I did not put that much Romance in this chapter because I want to settle their friendship first; but the Next Chapter is soley based on the awkwardness of living with each other and wierd, Overly friendly moments. Bye the way..**_

_**What should Tomoe and Nanami's Ship name be? Anybody? I was thinking..**_

_**Tommi**_

_**Or It could be... T&amp;N?**_

_**I don't know.. Any suggestions?**_


	4. Personal Bubble

_**3\. Personal Bubble**_

* * *

Tomoe maoned and let his school bag slip off his shoulder and into the hallway. He was tired and he had a right to be. He was up late last night and now he was studying in a new term. You'd think he could get a break of some sort.

"TOMOE! get you bag out of the hallway!" Mikage scolded and watched Tomoe grab the bag and throw it into his room.

The white fox stomped in his room and flopped on the bed; letting his body pain ebb away at the softness of the mattress. It was nice... Until a certain brunnetter headed girl hopped on the bed and nearly on top of him as well.

Tomoe looked up and grunted as Nanami sat on him; It was another position that they didn't see to be wrong. They were friends after all; but..

They were older and Tomoe wished she would at least wear something other than a skirt when she sat on him like this.

"How was school?" She chimed with bright eyes and Tomoe moaned.

"Painful and irritating. Now get off." The fox shoved her off and she plopped back on his bed with a Oof! He rolled his eyes and then closed them to fall asleep as he desired.

Sadly Nanami kept talking,

"How is Everybody!?"

Tomoe looked at her and propped his head in his hand, " They are fine, Mizuki asked about you and so did that Senior. Um.. " He thought for a moment, Hoping to get Nanami to scream at him in a teasing manner. " I believe it was.. Jiru?"

Nanami glared at him and wacked him on the head; Tomoe, of course, Chuckled and laid back. Jiru confessed to Nanami not to long ago; but she turned him down and said she wasn't ready for relationships.

Tomoe was kind of proud of the decision. Nanami wasn't ready for things like that; She acted like a child all the time and he wondered if she would ever grow up. He mused with this idea and Nanami waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Tomoe.."

The fox blinked and then looked at her blankly, " What is it?"

Nanami's eyes sparkled with excitment and Tomoe wondered what it could be this time. She was always doing something odd or saying something absolutely out of place. She was covered in bruises and he couldn't help but feel his stomach turn with pain.

"Lets watch a movie! Mom's at Work and Your dad is out doing prayers!"

Tomoe was abou tot say no but the ook on her face made him freeze up. She was so excited and probably didn't want to be alone after getting beat by someone she trusted.

"Fine.. He growled out and Nanami giggled happily. She gripped his hand and pulled him out the door.

They finally sat down on the couch in the living room and Nanami squeeled with happiness. She pushed the play button and the movie started right up. Tomoe rolled his eyes and slumped down in the couch, not wanting to really watch anything. He was tired!

He also noticed how Nanami kept glancing at him every once in a while. Finally he couldn't take it and he jerked his head her way, " What?"

She blinked and leaned towards him. He paused...

"What?" He asked again and his back pressed agaisnt the couches arm. Nanami poked his face and he blinked in confusion.

"Does your cuts hurt?" Nanami pouted out.

Tomoe glared at her and sighed, " They are fine.. Now get your hands off my face."

Nanami shook her head as if to say 'No' then she rubbed a mark and Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"They are fine. Your worry to much."

Nanami looked at him and sighed, " You worry too."

Tomoe paused, This was true; but he didn't want her to think about his worries. Crap, he didn't want her to think about her worries! She was so innocent to those things that it bothered him completely.

Nanami fingers slipped up the foxes face and hit his hair. He froze up as her fingers brushed across the edge of his ear.

He could not believe this girl.. No matter how many times he told her not too.. She did it anyway.

'N-Nanami!" Tomoe gripped her wrist and pulled it away from his head, " I told you not to touch me there!"

She pouted and her eyes grew wide, " But they're fluffy!"

He growled and released her wirst, " It is Erotic! I have told you this many times! Its almost like me if I touched something personal of yours!"

Nanami gasped and put a hand over her chest and shrunk away from him. Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"Nanami, I did not mean that." He grunted, His ears weren't THAT personal. He just wanted the person he liked to touch them; when he had a person he liked that was..

"P-Pervert." Nanami sulked and yawned, Tomoe shook his head and looked at her.

"Your the one with the filthy ideas, Shame on you." He said in a mocking tone and slouched perfectly on the couch.

Nanami rolled her eyes and leaned back on the cushions. She propped her feet up and let them rest in Tomoe's lap. He glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

Thats when she started to yawn and rub her eyes; Tomoe swore she was just like a child. He rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie. Nanami hiccuped and he looked at her again.

She was almost asleep...

"Nanami." Tomoe muttered out.

"Hum?"

"FIX YOUR SOCK!"

Tomoe groaned and looked at her stocking. It was halfway down her leg again and he hated lookings at it. Why didn't she wear socks that came to her ankle like any normal person? He glanced at her leg and swallowed.

"I'm to tired... You do it." She moaned and yawned again.

Tomoe blinked and he slowly looked at her leg, then at her and back again.

"What?" His voice was quiet and maybe muffled slightly. He wasn't going to touch her! It wasn't something he was used to; but he didn't get it..

Nanami never told him to do such a thing. Their friendship wasn't like that. It was clean and pure. So why was his stomach churning?

"Go ahead and fix it; I trust you. " Nanami sighed and let her eyes close halfway. She really was on the verge of sleeping huh?

Tomoe winced and his ears flattened rather quickly on his head. Now he really did feel like a pervert; what he didn't understand was why he was freaking out over something so trivial. he groaned and turned on the cough so that he could face her, He climbed on the bottom of her legs so that he could grip the sock and pull it up.

He reached forward and gripped the cloth, slowly leatting his hands raise it to its thigh height. His fingers brushed across her leg and he yanked his hands away.

There he fixed it.. But why.

Was his heart pounding so harshly in his chest? He blinked and shuddered. Tomoe winced as he crawled off her legs.

They evaded eacth others Personal bubble; and he hated the feeling that was tugging at him. He glanced at his friend and noticed she was fast asleep. Her eyelashes brushed against her skin and her lips formed a pout.

The fox swallowed and let his hand trail up her face...

It was brusied and he wouldn't doubt that she was covered in them. Her legs were; Did they hurt? He growled when he saw a small gash on her forehead,

How could her own father do this to her? She was so kind.. And sometimes irritating. He cringed at the thought and smell of the alcohol the man was drinking. He didn't have anything against the beverage but; He caused his mother lots of pain..

Mikage never drank and neither did his mother; but the one woman he looked to? She was gone because of it..

He swallowed and let his thumb stronke over the girls cheek; hoping to ease any of his friends pain. She had eased his.. When they were little.

She was always there. So why couldn't he be there for her?

He continued to stroke her cheek but for some reason let his thumb trail to her lips. It brushed against them and he suddenly froze.

_They were soft..._

Tomoe froze up and then stood; his heart was racing. No way... There was no way! IT was just his sense of protection towards her. He recomposed himself and went to the kitchen to get some tea.

He gulped it down and then leaned over the sink, His heart was still pounding and a whine came out of the foxes mouth. It slipped though the air and he winced.

He looked over at the trash can and spotted the old bear bottle shards, Tomoe lifted his hand and brushed it against his scared face, It hurt like crazy but he would't tell Nanami that. It wasn't worth telling her.

He winced an sunk down so that he could sit on the floor. He always had helped Nanami when they were little; So why...

Why couldn't he have protected her this time?

* * *

_**At School**_

"WHAT!?" Mizuki screeched and Tomoe yelped at the pain in his ear. He glared at him annoyed and Kurama chuckled behind his hand.

"So Nanami is living with you because of Family Issues?" Kurama asked suddenly.

Tomoe nodded and turned a page in his book; They were making a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't anything bad or wrong. What was so wrong with two friends living together?

"You guys are finally living together, " Kurama clucked his tongue, " Should have seen it coming, After all these years and-"

"What are you saying now, Tengu?" Tomoe spat out annoyed. He didn't know where Kurama was going with that sentence but he didn't care. Kurama looked at him and shook his head.

Kurama and Mizuki suspected after all these years that there would be feelings that were way more than friendship; Tomoe never showed any emotion though so They had no clue. The fox looked at him and Kurama sighed,

Mizuki laughed and patted Tomoe's back making the fox even more confused, " Don't make your move just yet Tomoe-kun!" He giggled, " Nanami might just faint!"

It suddenly clicked in Tomoe's head were they were coming from. He slammed his book shut as his darkened, " You Fools! Me and Nanami are frineds! Nothing more.." He clenched his fists and shoved his book in his school bag.

""Oh, Someones defensive about the, 'Crush, Topic!" Kurama cheered, " When you get defensive than it usualy means we're right!"

Tomoe glared at him, " There is nothing there. She is childish and stubborn." He fumed and flung his bag on his shoulders, " Now That I have made myself clear, I'm going home."

He stomped towards the door as Kurama and Mizuki laughed the entire time.

"Tell Nanami Hi for me!" Kurama cheered,

Mizuki nodded, " And Give her a kiss from me!"

They both started laughing again when Tomoe took out his book and threw it at Mizukis face. All you heard was an 'Oof' as Tomoe walked out of the classroom; fuming at his so called friends ideas...


	5. Your My Best Friend

_**4\. Your My Best Friend**_

* * *

Mikage jumped when the door to the house slammed, He knew one person that did that every since they were small; And that one person? His Kitsune son..

Tomoe-Mikage.

As if to tell him he was right the Fox stomped into the living room threw his bag on the couch and then stormed into the kitchen. When he came out he had a small orange juice in his hand and he was drinking as if some tried to dehydrate him.

Theblond god hadn't seem him this worked up since he first met Nanami, that and that one time when he had to play a kitten in the school play.

He called it racist because he was a fox and cats were disgraceful. Mikage tried to explain to him but it was no use for a third grader. In the play Nanami had to lead him around by a collar. They didn't talk for a maximum of one week because of Tomoe's embarrassment.

This? This was something entirely different.

"Did something happen at schol today?" Mikage choked out as Tomoe sent him a glare, His cheeks puffing with the juice that filled them.

The teen swallowed and looked at his father blankly, " No."

The god fixed his glasses and sighed out loud, " Tomoe, I know you better than that."

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and glared at the man annoyed, " There is nothing wrong. I just had to put up with Mizuki and Kurama."

"Oh..." Mikage let his voice trail off with a chuckle. He knew those boys since fourth grade and they had a tendincy to tease to crap out of His son. Tomoe would always get annoyed, but he was the quiet one of the bunch.

The kitsune pulled out a book and slumped over on the couch, A few minutes later Nanami plopped down on his stomach and then teens ears flattened at the awkward position. He squirmed and looked up blankly.

"What?"

"How was school?" She giggled in a childish way.

Tomoe growled loudly; not caring if his animal instincts petruded him for once. Nanami blinked in shock.

"That bad?" She pouted and shifted her weight, Thats when Tomoe couldn't take it any more. He shoved her off and Nanami blinked in shock.

"What was that for?!" She narrowed her eyes and Tomoe looked at her, Void of emotion.

"You were heavy." He muttered and looked back at the book in his clawed hand. Nanami hit him in the head with a pillow and he grunted; his hand caught her wrist and he glanced at her annoyed,

"Stop that, Nanami."

She blinked but then smiled slightly, " Fine, Fine.." She stood up and looked at Tomoe with a small smile, She looked tired but she was preparing to put on her shoes when Tomoe looked up. He blinke dan dstared at her shocked,

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping, All my clothes are at my house and I'm not going back there." She stuck out her tongue playfully and Tomoe snapped his book shut and stormed towards her.

"Your to weak right now. Wait until a better time." His tail flicked in aggervation and he glared at her. Nanami caught this, She knew he was being protective, that was how he was; but.. It was a little annoying when it had an atittude behind it.

She frowned and continued to pull on her shoe, Thats when Tomoe jerked her wrist up above her head and looked at her; Worry played in his eyes.

Tomoe was always so gentle but right now? His grip was begging her not to leave the house alone. He a reason she was sure, What she didn't know. She tried to yank her wrist away but he tightened his grip.

"Let go!" Nanami urged and Tomoe sighed and let her wrist fall from his hand. Whatever got him worked upat school? Ha.. It was affecting his attitude a lot! In fact she was a bit worried about it. Tomoe was never like this and he looked stressed.

Was he eating right? She knew he didn't have to eat like her but still.

"Do not go alone. I can come too." Tomoe said rather quickly, Nanami looked at him if he waas crazy. She knew him, And she knew he would not want to go through racks holding womans undergarmets.

He was to discreat for something so embarrassing. He would deny he even knew her ( Which had happened before when she wore a one piece bathing suit while all the other woman looked like models in their two pieces... Ugh, Curse him. )

"Your not going." She muttered under her breath and started for the door.

Tomoe growled and Nanami froze up, Yep. He was angry. No, Scratch that.. He was furious. She didn't know what happened at school but it was getting to him more than he wanted it to.

Tomoe went to pull on his shoes but Nanami lunged forward to stop him. She was just protecting him so why did he have to be so stubborn!? She was protecting him from utter embarrassment in the Ladies under wear section!

Sadly when Nanami stepped forward she tripped because.. ( She is a VERY Clumbsy girl. ) Tomoe looked up at her only in time for both teens to crash into each other. One thing led to another and Tomoe some how found himself on top her because of the crash.

The idiot girl brought him down with her! At first he was annoyed, All he wanted was to go to the store with her. It could have took his mind off things that Kurama and Mizuki said, Because his book wasn't helping at all.

Now?

He was on top of his best friend, His hands were on either side of her face and he blinked in shock. His ears went flat and he hoped that his father didn't come in. Why he didn't know. They had been in this position before. They fell before...

So why was he feeling so Self consious?

Thats when a few words went through his mind, ' Don't make you move yet Tomoe-kun!'

Tomoe cringed and looked at Nanami, his eyes grew wide as his heart started to pound. He swallowed as a sudden feeling settled in his stomach. His tail brushed against something and when he looked down?  
His tail was between Nanami's legs.

His eyes grew wide and his face turned red with a solid blush. He choked on his own air and quickly got off Nanami. He yanked his tail away from her and it wrapped protectively around one of his legs. He tried to catch his breath, He really did.

But that was something he wasn't expecting.

Nanami sat up and winced, " Ow...I guess I should stay home.. Sorry I didn't List-" She paused and glanced at Tomoe. He was sitting far away from her, His hair shading his eyes, " You okay?"

Tomoe glanced up at her, and then back at his tail. The image flashed through his mind and he blushed, ' F-Fine."

Nanami blinked, Tomoe was so out of it today. Plus... Did he just stutter.

"Are you feeling well?"

Tomoe looked at her and seemed to recompose himself, " I am fine. Now go get some rest, Your wounds will not heal without it." He stood and Helped Nanami up.

She blinked and looked at Tomoe with curosity, " But I don't want to sleep." She pouted her famous pout and Tomoe picked up his fallen book and bonked her on the head. She glared at him and he pionted at the stairs, His royal stance showing her he meant business.

"Bed, Now." He muttered out and Nanami stuck out her tongue with a smile and rushed up stairs. Once gone the foxes ears flopped over and he chewed his lip in embarrassment.

He needed to pull himself together, he had to. Nanami was going through a hard time and her father had brought back memories that he had tried to delude through the years. The kitsune swallowed and ruffled hair.

"Thats Idiot of a man. " He muttered out into the quiet, " Why did he have to be a drunkard?"

Tomoe looked up and sighed, Letting himself clench his fists. He felt a pain go through his back side and he glanced down. He was holding his tail..

He instantly blushed and let his tail tuck between his broad legs. He crossed his arms and maoned out in annoyance, That stinkin Best Friend of his..

* * *

_**At Dinner That Night**_

* * *

Tomoe picked at his food with his chopsticks and stole glances at Nanami and her mother. He noticed Gwen had a bandage on her face and she was stirring a stew pot. It was Mikage's idea to have one but Tomoe didn't know why.

He wasn't hungry, In fact he was tired and fickle in the head. His ears flicked and then flattened when Gwen looked at them all.

"I have to say something.."

Tomeo looked up and Mikage nodded towards her to continue,

"I'm getting a divorce." She muttered.

The table grew silent and Nanami dropped her chopsticks, letting them land with a 'Thunk' On her plate. Tomoe looked at her and tried to swallowed his mouthful of rice. She didn't look happy...

"I've been planning it for a few months now, plus after what he did? I can't go back."

Mikage nodded and prepared to say something for the situation when Nanami slammed her hands on the table and took off out of the room. Tomoe swallowed and stood quickly, Ready to follow her.

And thats what he did.

He found her, not in her room... but in his, Huddled on his bed; staring blankly at a wall.

Thats when the kitsune knew...

He didn't know anything about Nanami at all, All these years of being her friend and he didn't know the pains she went through. Yeah, he protected her from bullies and punks who wanted to pick fights but, he didn't know her family life at all.

How many others times did she get hit? He remembered when she would come over with bandages on and she would say.

'I tripped'

And all he could say was,

'Clumbsy Human.'

He choked; he didn't know her, and she didn't know him.

The fox walked over to her and sat down; making the bed cave in from his weight. He looked at her and poked her shoulder.

Nanami looked at him slowly and he opened his mouth to say something that he would usualy say; But when their eyes met all he could muster was a soft and quiet,

'I'm sorry'

The brunnette offered him a smile and hugged him, enticing him to hug back and keep her safe from her evil father. The man that drank and let his mind get poluted with abusive thoughts and perverted sayings.

But he wasn't a protector. He was a friend, But sometimes..

A friend is all you need.

He hugged her back, ignoring how awkward it was earlier between them; then he looked at her and titled his head.

'He would become closer to her, That was his goal.'

Because..

_She truly was his Best Friend.._


	6. Awkward Things You Ask Me

_**5\. Awkward Things Your Ask Me**_

* * *

Nanami had decided ( After many arguments ) That he would come with her to go shopping, And by he she meant Tomoe. She had been shocked the other night and she wanted to get her mind of the terrible fact that her family was falling apart at the seems.

She often wondered, Why me? But at least she had Tomoe. He was a good friend that told her he wasn't so much of a pervert that he would ask to see the Woman's underwear.

She shuddered, How was it that he read her like an open book? She shrugged her shoulders and walked, letting her boots click down the street.

She was bruised, Yes, But who cared? She was just gonna let in the sunshine like she always did. So now here she was walking down the street with the one guy that drew every females attention for a twelve miles Radius. She looked like a rag doll while he was the model for every Woman.

He was tone, the only thing that made him stand out even more?

He had fox ears and a tail, Nanami had heard when Tomoe went to school when they were earlier that he was a stand out. Girls from other classes would come to see him, and Nanami remembered his annoyed face.

He didn't like all the attention at all. This was the one teen that would read for hours and clean without delay. Yes, He was really good in class; ( Expect for English ) And his favorites colors were blues and Purples.

His eyes proved it...

They were a beautiful purple and Nanami would often tease him for his charming looks.

Nanami stopped in front of a store and looked around, It was a well known store and it had discounts. Good, Because she didn't have a lot of money.

"Stay here, I'll be two minutes! I'm gonna pick up a shirt and be right out!" She turned towards the door and Tomoe mumbled something like,

"I doubt that to the highest Extent' Then he pulled out a book and started to read as if he would be waiting for hours.

Nanami huffed and went inside to get a shirt, Of course it took her thirty minutes to find one that fit. Tomoe had his small victory of being right for now... She just hoped he didn't flaunt it or something later.

She walked out with a shirt and pants outfit and tapped Tomoe's shoulder. He looked up and Nanami paused.

The sun reflected on his hair perfectly and his lips parted as if to say, 'Ah.. Your back. I was waiting for you.'

Nanami gulped and looked away, confused the fox. He titled his head to the side.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a monotone voice but Nanami just nodded and kept walking. She had gone out to get her mind off of a divorce for the love of everything! Not to let her eyes start checking out her best friend! She chewed her lip and then stopped at a hotdog stand ( I don't care if their not in Japan, I'mtired of them just getting ice-cream! )

Nanami ordered a regualr while Tomoe got a pastery. She smiled,Go figure for him, That how they first became friends really.

His father bribed him with his favorite sweet, She would have been mad when she was little but once he told her they both laughed at how childish it was. Tomoe wasn't the childish type so it seemed so.. Different.

Now they were friends, And she was checking him out for the first time in all the years they knew each other. Her eyes traveled over him and she tried to determine what all the girls saw in him. Maybe it was his silk white hair..

Or his violet eyes, Or how... Or how he would give you a side glance and make your heart pound with a confused beat, He would smirk and then throw you an off hand comment; but she didn't care.

He was Tomoe.. Her Best Friend.

Tomoe bit into his Pastery and sighed a bit amking Nanmi giggle. She turned her head to see her friend from class kissing some guy and then walking off as they held hand and hand.

"It must be nice.." Nanami muttered, Half expecting for Tomoe to be listening to her. Of course he was so he titled his head and looked at her.

"What? What is nice?"

"Kissing.." Nanami sighed and Tomoe stiffened beside her as if she was crazy.

"Your an idiot, Kissing isn't something you should be thinking about. You said something about it a few days ago too. " He mumbled and looked ahead.

"I know; but almost every girl I know has had their first kiss! Why can't I?" She pouted and Tomoe glanced at her.

His best Friend was always so.. Different but he wasn't expecting her to start acting like a lonely cat lady, ( HE WAS NOT THE CAT! STOP THINKING IT YOU LITTLE! ) He groaned an dtossed his head to the side a bit.

"If makes you feel better, I haven't had my first kiss either. So we're even." He muttered out as they walked. Nanami looked at him thoughtfully but then smiled.

"YOUR RIGHT!: She giggled and dashed forward towards the house. Tomoe had a time catching up to her though; How did a woman run in heels? It was simply a mystery never to be solved.

He caught up and they both burst through the door at the same time. Only to be greeted by a crying Gwen. She was rubbing her arm and Tomoe's breath stilled.

"What happened?" He spat out quickly.

Mikage looked at him as he placed an ice-pack on the woman's arm, " He visited her at work. She's staying home for now on."

Tomoe's clenched his fist. Gwen was like an aunt that covered for the mother he lost, Now she was getting beat to a pulp and he didn't like it one bit! He growled and his tail flicked about.

Nanami looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, He glanced at her and she smiled lightly. Tomoe felt himself calm down at her touch and he wondered why. Why did she affect him like this?

When they were younger it was nothing, But.. Now that they were grown, It was different for him.

But.. Why?

* * *

_**No this story is not gonna be a short one! If any of my readers know me then they know a kiss is around the corner! So keep reading the updates and you might get a little surprise!**_


	7. Kissing, The Animal Way

_**6\. Kissing, The Animal Way**_

* * *

Tomoe moaned and tossed on his bed in a flurry of hate, worry and tirdness. In a nut shell he couldn't sleep much at all. All he could think of was Gwen and how much her Husband beat her. He rememebered the man from when he and Nanami were younger. He was never around and when he was, he was drinking.

The child had hated it and stayed away; because...

He was scared because of that bottle and its contents. He lifted his hand and fingered a shoulder slightly. A light scar proving that what happened so long ago existed and played with his head and made him hate everything about it.

If he pressed on it to hard it would hurt right away, Something that he would have to live with forever; But he also had to live with the nightmares of his mothers lifeless body and her bleeding figure.

The teen shuddered and sat up in his bed, trying to direct his thoughts to other things; He flicked the light on. Tomoe sat there and pulled his knees to his chest, Thinking about his conversation with Nanami today.

It mostly consisted of kissing and what type of person he would date. He had replyed with the simple shrug.

The fox hadn't thought about it really. Liking someone like that? Dating someone... He was eighteen and was still in the line of never having a first kiss. Mizuki had his when he was fourteen and Kurama when he was fifthteen. Once they had theirs they had decided that Tomoe was the perfect target to tease since his lips were still not grazed by a womans' loving touch.

Tomoe Rolled his eyes and let his tail curl around him, He was tired but sleep hated him right now. He had nightmares of the viuals that played through his head all day.

This was the side of him that Nanami never saw.

Never.

Because his problems were not meant to weigh her down; She was care free and innocent in his eyes, While he was scared by life in the most hateful way possible.

Now she was going through the same thing and he didn't know what to do. She was always for him but now he had no idea how to help her. They told each other everything but she didn't tell him this;

But he couldn't blame her, He never told her about how his mother died.

The teens hand slipped to his shoulder again; he pressed down and let the pain gush through his body. He grimaced and stopped before he couldn't take it anymore.

Before the memories came back to haunt him.

He groaned and sighed, Looking at his clock he nearly doubled over at the time, Two O'clock in the morning. Great... He still had a while before school in the morning.

Tomoe prepared to plop back into his sleeping position when his door was opened. He blinked as Nanami poked her head in and rubbed her eyes, sleepily.

"Tomoe?"

The foxes ears perked in surprise, " Why are you up? Go back to bed Nanami." His voice came out with a harsh tone but also full of worry.

Why was she up at this time of night? She needed her rest, More than he did actually.

"I should ask you that question, " She muttered and walked to his bed. She sat down and then laid down, stairing at the ceiling, " Your up too."

Tomoe glared but then turned his harsh look to a wall, " Forget it; I am fine."

She propped her head in her hands and looked at him slightly, " Are you not tired?"

Tomoe groaned and plopped down beside her on the bed, Letting his back hit the comforter and his tail to curl about his body. His ears flattened a bit as he yawned behind his hand and looked at the girl.

"Why are you up?" He mumbled quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders, " I saw your light on under your door; I got up for some water and I thought I would check on you."

Tomoe's ears twitched but he remained quiet, She didn't have to be worried about him. It was her that was to worried over at the time. The teen lowered his hand from his stomach to his side and accidently let his hand brush causlly over Nanami's.

He froze and quickly retracted it. He turned his head to look at her, His ears slowly bending to level with his head. His tail flicked lightly and then laid against the bed.

Why did he feel nervous right now?

His bangs feel from out of his eyesight as he looked at the girl; Nanami looked at him and smiled lightly.

It was quiet and Tomoe knew that wasn't right, They were both, basically half asleep. Their eyes drooping but managing to stay open for a short time and then blinking with the heavy sense of lack of sleep.

Tomoe started to feel strange, They had been looking at each other for a while and he felt his breath leave his chest in a fast fleeting sense. He swallowed and nearly shuddered when their faces leaned in towards each other.

His hand entwined with hers and he felt his heart nearly stop with anticipation; For what he didn't know. He propped his body up in his elbow and he paused when he looked down at Nanami in their laying position.

His hair slipped a bit and laid around his face; framing it perfectly. An owl hooted outside his window but he couldn't seem to hear it at the time. His head was screaming at him.

What was his best Friend doing?

His chest hurt as he grasped her hand tighter and brought to her chest, Still in his enclosed hand. His body pressed against hers as his head dipped slowly,

He didn't really understand what he was doing himself.

Maybe this was one of those perverted dreams that teenagers had; but why was Nanami the main character in it? He would have whimpered as his tail flattened and his ears flopped.

Nanami looked up at him, Wide eyed and confused. She looked frightened but also curious. He didn't get it, Why was his heart pounding because of her? She even had a few bruises on her face, But..

He swallowed and leaned down further, All he could think of was what he was doing...

He felt his heart pound as he lips brushed, just barely, over Nanami's. It was a soft kiss, Since it was his first time even doing this. His lips pulled slightly at hers, but just soft enough to be innocent. It was his first kiss too, after all.. To make it a memory, Was that what he wanted? He bit down on her lip, Sucking a bit harder by accident; Their hot breaths were mingling and Tomoe felt Nanami's hands slip to his ears.. Her fingers brushed against them and he froze, She continued to pet his ears with long strokes and his heart started to pound, uncontrollably. What...!?

He pulled away quickly and sat up, his face red and burning to an unknown heat. She had to stop touching his ears like that, Especially if they were kissing...

He had told her many times that she couldn't do that. It was his weak point and he wanted someone he liked to pet them.. It was something personal.

It seemed to click rather quickly in Tomoe's head what had happened though; He let go of Nanami's hand and looked away, His breath turning heavy. He tired to hide that fact though..

"You should get your water." He spat out quickly; trying to figure out what he had just done. Nanami laid there for a few minutes but then turned crimson. Her eyes were wide but she nodded.

"Right!" She scurried off the bed and then paused at the door, " Tomoe?"

He paused and slowly looked at her, " W-What?" His voice came out in a whimper and Nanami looked at him,

"I know you've been worried, And I would like to say.. Thank you for taking care of me. You even gave me my first kiss to cheer me up. Your The Best Friend I have!" Her smile seemed forced, As if she was trying to convince herself that; but soon it turned genuine and Tomoe guessed she succeeded.

Tomoe looked at her, His eyes wide with shock. That was so NOT why he kissed her. He swallowed but noticed his mouth being really dry from all the pessure.

"You mean your Bestest F'w'riend In the Whole wide world?" He teased lightly, trying to get his head back into the game. Apparentely it worked because Nanami giggled and stuck out her tongue.

He stared at her tongue and then flushed, What the CRAP!?

He looked away; feeling like the world'd biggest pervert, He did not kiss her to cheer her up. It was more like a , 'Heat of the Moment, ' Type thing. He swallowed embarrassed that his hormons leaked out and dared to come close to Nanami.

Its not like they made-out or anything, it was just..

His first kiss.

"I'm going to bed, I have to go to the lawyers with my mom tomorrow. It will take a year of seperation before mom can divorce dad; but.. I know my Best Friend will never let me go homeless!" She smiled and walked out leaving Tomoe to reflect on his actions.

That should have never happened, Because now?

Thats all he could think about,

And he hated it. This was his best friend, He was protecting her from her drunkard father and now they were kissing...

Tomoe swore and laid down, Letting his body bounce as it hit the mattress. He vowed that would never happen again, or at least he hoped it didn't. He lifted his hands and touched his ears, causing a blush to casscade down his neck and burn the backs on his ears. His tail went limp as his stomach turned..

He wasn't feeling so well. At least not after that.

* * *

_**School, The Next Day..**_

* * *

Tomoe swore and yanked his bag off his desk, letting some of the contents fall of the floor at his feet. He moaned and bent down, picking up all his English books and Studies in the art of being a god papers.

His father was teaching him all he knew so he was studing even harder than usual. Prayer writing was his class now and he had to admit that it was a pain in the butt.

He shoved the papers in his bag ( After straightening them and making them neat again. Tomoe's a clean freak. ) When he felt someone hit his head with a book. He growled and turned to see Mizuki laughing along with Kurama.

Mizuki held the book but when he saw Tomoes look he shoved it at Kurama who grabbed it in confusion.

'What?" Tomoe said with venom and both of the teens paused.

Kurama wad the first to speak as he gave the book back to Mizuki who was shaking in the corner, " Whats your problem fox?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, His fox ears flicking about; causing fan girls to swoon as they left the classroom.

"I did not sleep well. Theres to much homework." He mumbled out and the Tengu sighed.

"Thats what you get for having a god as a father."

Tomoe glared at him but then huffed out a breath and turned back to his bag. Mizuki and Kurama looked at each other in shock and then back at Tomoe. He opened his bag and started to look for his book when Mizuki piped up.

"Your acting weird Tomoe-Kun."

Kurama nodded, " Its feels like your more menacing and yet, You won't fight back."

Mizuki's eyes sparkled as a look of complete innocence took over his petite face, He raised his hand as if in class and motioned towards the fox.

"His ears are bent; his tail is limp, And His face is distored and on occasion, red."

Kurama hummed in response and looked at his Friend/Enemy, " I see that too. Is something bothering you?"

Tomoe shot them a ,'Shut up or I'll tear your guts out, ' Look as he found his book and swiped a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Its nothing, I am tired. That is all."

Mizuki started to panic , " OH NO! HE'S BROKEN! HOW DO WE TEASE HIM NOW!?"

Kurama 'Hpmh'd' and then smirked slowly. Letting his evil side shine through with new colors, ' If You ask me, I think something personal happened that he doesn't want to talk about. Its as if Someone touched his ears." He laughed at the stupid idea but then paused as Tomoe stiffened. His hand sclenched his book and his claws bared into its cover, confirming that what the Tengu said was pretty close.

"Really?" Kurama asked in shock.

" OH!" Mizuki giggled, totally oblivous to their body language, " When A kitsunes ears are touched they loose all sense of control, Its like Kissing passionatly in animal form, right? Or was it something else.. I can't remember. To make it worse would be like kissing and Haveing their ears touched at the same time.. Its like kissing in two ways."

Tomoe slammed his book closed and Mizuki stopped talking to look at him. The fox shoved his book in his bag and quickly put it on his shoulder, Kurama was shocked but then smirked slightly.

"Who fondled you ears, may I ask?"

He just had to use the word, 'Fondle.' Tomoe felt his ears flop and he growled loudly.

Tomoe glared at him , His Blue foxfire danced on his finger tips and Mizuki gulped. His eyes were challenging him to say anything else.

"Tomoe-kun is embarrassed.." Mizuki Muttered making Tomoe snarl his lip and stomp past him.

The classroom door slammed as he left and Mizuki and Kurama stood there for a moment. Kurama had this feeling but Mizuki was clueless. He smiled like a child and said he wanted Sake. Thats when The tengu reminded him he wasn't at the legal drinking age. The snake sulked.

He hated being reminded he was only sixteen. Why did Tomoe have to be older than him? But then again, Tomoe wasn't old enough to hold a glass either so he was okay.

But Mizuki had a feeling that Tomoe would never want to hold a glass. Not after what happened to his mother. Both Kurama and Him knew about it; Nanami didn't.

The only reason they knew was because they had come to the hospital.. Nanami wasn't apart of their little gang yet at the time. That was the first time Kurama and Mizuki ever saw Tomoe scream.

The doctors had to calm him down but the fox only screamed and cried, begging for someone that would never open her eyes again. Mikage had come and even though he was upset, He held Tomoe and rocked him back and forth. Trying his best to get rid of the terrible memories that would haunt the little boy for the rest of his life.

Mizuki shuttered, He wouldn't know what he would do if his mother died; Not like that.

Kurama and Mizuki vowed that they would be Tomoe's friends from then on. Kurama came from an abusive family while Mizuki was adopted as a child. Tomoe was the one that was birthed to his father.

His match-making, Weird'o of a father.

Kurama started to chuckle and Mizuki looked at him confused, Still not getting what was so funny.

* * *

Tomoe looked in the bathroom mirror and touched his ears, Watching them flick and flatten. He chewed his lip and looked away from his image, He wouldn't think about it. At least she didn't touch his tail... He shuddered and gripped his tail protectively.

Nanami was his best friend and she was getting abused. He didn't want that for her... He sighed but then froze when his name was called over the intercom.

He furrowed his brow but walked to the principals office, When he got there he knocked and was greeted by Mizuki's mom.

"Is there something wrong?" He muttered but the woman only smiled,

"No, Your dad just wanted to pick you up early today. He says he wants to talk to you about something personal."

Tomoe froze...

Did his dad find out about..About...

_ About That kiss?_


	8. Sticky Situation

_**7\. Sticky Situation**_

* * *

"Why are you here?" Tomoe asked half heartly, His stomach was turning and he wasn't feeling so up to date with his father coming to the school at such an early hour; but the man just smiled.

"I need you to come home early today. Gwen and Nanami went to the lawyers office and had her husband come, He lost it and Nanami was shooken up a bit." Mikage voice dropped to a whisper and concern ebbed into his words. Tomoe was shoacked at first; but then ticked off with a deep passion.

His fist clenched as he watched his father. Tomoe grabbed his school bag and flung it on his shoulder with a new-found force. He ground his teeth and his tail flicked back and forth, his ears twitching with a fervant anger.

Mikage smiled lightly and patted the teen heads, " Relax, She's okay. Just shaky."

Tomoe looked at him and then at the tile floor of the school building. Why was it that Nanami had to put up with that idiot of a drunkard!? His violet eyes flashed with a sense but he smiled weakly and walked with his father to the car.

The drive home was longer than Tomoe could have imagined. The closer they got the more excited and nervous he got. He hadn't seen Nanami since the last night when their lips touched in a more then friendly kiss.

He had kissed her and he had to admit that biting was involved. He suck down in his seat and looked out the window; watching the scenery pass bye; Rows of Sakura and couples on the rode passed in colorful blurrs as the sky lit with a bright ray of pinks and oranges. It was lovely sight and it had always caled down Tomoe's confusion.

He remembered when Nanami and him were younger. Everytime he was annoyed or irritated; They would go the park and he would run to the sakura.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_**Tomoe: 14**_

_**Nanami: 13**_

* * *

"TOMOE WAIT UP!" The girl of a petite height wailed when he took off, full force, towards the gardens in the park. He would have waited for her but he didn't want her to see his eyes.

He was embarrassed..

Mizuki didn't have to tell Nanami that he was starting to notice girls more, It was obvious really. Its not that he liked anyone but he did think Girls could be attractive. It was just embarrassing for him since...

Nanami and him had been friends since they were little. They did everything together and now?

She had to face the reality of him getting older...

The fox swallowed as his legs carried him the the sakura grove at the park. It carried beautiful trees with bright pinks and whites. His eyes grew wide and he heard Nanamis feet pounding towards him quickly.

He gulped and jumped up, grabbing on to one of the sakura branches. He lifted himself up and then sat in one the highest branches; hoping Nanami would pass by and let him sulk.

But fate wasn't a nice thing to him at all.

"Tomoe! " Nanami sounded out with her young, High pitched voice.

He hugged his knees and eyed her as she ran under the tree in which he sat. His tail flicked back and forth and Nanami caught the movement. She went to touch the furry apendage when Tomoe yanked it up and turned red.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" He didn't know why... But.. Now that he was older it was embarrassing to be patted and swooned over, His father said it was puberty and crap like that but..

He just didn't know.

"Tomoe! Come on down, Please?" She whimpered with her wide Brown eyes and the foxes ears flattened.

" NO!" He yelped out and turned his back on her, He was embarrassed. To emabrrassed. So talking to her wasn't a good thing to do right now! Tomoe shivered slightly and watched as the sakura petals danced around him.

This was his santuary. His place of calm and quiet, where no one btohered him.

Tomoe let his leg dangle over the branch, completely unaware that Nanami was still watching him. The sakura petals danced around him and it made him look like the coolest yokai ever, At least in her eyes he was.

She grabbed his leg and the fox jumped, Then he tumbled backwards and Nanami gasped. Her little hands reached out for him as they both crashed into each other in a head banging experience.

"Ow!" Nanami rubbed her head and the fox looked at her,

"Oh! Ah, Sorry Nanami!" Tomoe bit his lip and went to look at her head. There was a bup and Nanami reached up and touched his forehead too. They both looked at each others eyes and didn't breath for what seemed like hours.

Then Nanami smiled brightly and giggled, Closing her eyes to break the stare. Tomoe smiled lightly, Maybe he didn't have to be embarrassed right now, because Nanami knew how he was about girls. She was his Best friend..

Who had an unhealthy obession with his ears.

He paused and took his hand off her head, smiling slightly as he stood up.

"Lets look at the sakura together!" Nanami laughed as she bounced up and rocked on her heels. Tomoe only grunted as they walked, looking at the petals surrounding them.

The fox only nodded slowly as the little girl grabbed his hand and smiled cheerfully. He blinked as their fingers entwined perfectly, The white haired foxes ears twitched but he could only smile...

* * *

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

The car stopped and Tomoe snapped out of his daze. He was surprised they were already in front of the big white house that he called home, but he only smiled and opened the car door. He climbed out and walked through the double doors of the house.

When he entered he could smell smoke in the air. His eyes grew wide as his bag fell from his grasp and clattered on the ground. He ran into the kitchen and was welcomed withthe black smoked that burned your eyes and stung your nose.

The fox choked as his ears flattened to his head, He made his way to a window above the sink and opened it. Once the smoke started to think out he saw Nanami staring at the oven in a look of disblief.

"What happened?"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes and scoffed at her, " Your a horrid cook; you know that." He hissed and grabbed whatever she called her black mound and threw in the trash bin. Nanami looked at him with a glare and then stomped her foot childishly,

"I was trying to make Sasamochi!" She growled out and Tomoe paused, His hands faultering at the sink.

He turned to look at her and furruwed his well defined brow, Letting his lips purse up as if he was thinking, " Why?" He muttered.

Nanami sighed, " Mikage said you were coming home early because my dad decided to show up at the meeting drunk; always get you some Sasamochi if you quiet doing whatever your doing to help me. Its your payment." Sh epouted an dhe rolled his eyes.

"We're friends, Payment is not required, What I do is out of... " He paused, " Loyalty."

Nanami sighed, " I still wanted to make some."

Tomoe rolled his eyes and looked at the ingredients; he was surprised she got those right.. He sighed and started to pore a few things, mixing like a professional in the kitchen.

"I'm supposed to make it!" Nanami wailed and flared her arms around like a mad women; She ran towards him but he stoppe dher by placing his hand on her head and stopping her.

"If you want to help, cut the bamboo leaves." He spat out and started to mix again. He handed her a knife and Nanami stared at disponatly. She shrugged her shoulders and started to chop away quickly, completely avoiding the blade as if went up and down.

It was silent until Tomoe spoke, glanced at her with one of his sideway glances. The ones that the girl had grown to find irresistable. For her best friend she knew why girls flocked to him.

"What did he do?"

Nanami paused but then realized he was talking about her father, The blade stopped for a moment when she thought, " He showed up drunk, Then he got mad about the request for a divorce and threw a law book at my head."

Tomoe froze, His mixing spoon stopping in a moment of shock. He ground his teeth, " Did it hit you?"

Nanami shook her head, " Nope! It hit the lawyer though, " She deadpanned, " He got dragge dout by security." She clucked her tongue and Tomoe looked at her confused.

Why was it she was acting like all this was normal? How long did she have to put up with this horrible life? It had to be aweful...

"So, Your mother will divorce soon then?" He looked at her and suddenly her eyes flashed with shock; As if the reality went through her,

"No, Its takes a year." Her blade started to move but she stared at the wall in deep thought.

Tomoe winced and opened his mouth to tell her to pay attention but sadly all he heard was the nasty sound of ripping felsh and Nanami's yelp. He jerke dhis head towards her and sighed when he saw she put a gash in his palm.

His ears flattened and he closed his eyes, giving out an exaperated breath, " Your so hopeless.."

Nanami snarled, " SAYS YOU!"

The fox rolled his eyes and gripped her hand in his, The palm being up while the bottom of her hand pointed towards the ground. He narrowed his eyes and his close distance made Nanami's neck tingle.

Strange...

"You are helpless. " Tomoe ground his teeth and looked at the cut, It was bleeding out and the foxes senses was filled with its irony smell. It was sad to think she was NEVER paying attention; plus she had to deal with an abusive father.

The fox looked around, unable to find a cloth in his distance. He huffed out a breath and looked down at the cut.

"This may sting, Do not move." He growled and Nanami gave him a questioning look. He neared the hand to his mouth and started to run his hot tongue over the cut.

Nanami blinked as her face tinged pink with shock. Tomoe licked again and the girl felt his sharp kanines grazing over the cut, as if he was ferval with what he was doing to her right now.

As he he wanted to keep doing it.

Tomoe pulled away and sighed, " I am a kitsune with healing in my spit, Take that treament or leave it." He pulled away and Nanami nodded.

She didn't know why he was making her feel like this. He was her friend and nothing more, to be truthful it scared her; but then again. Tomoe wasn't acting like that lick meant anything.

The girl held her hand to her heart for a moment and Tomoe arched his brow, " Does it still hurt?"

She blinked but shook her head, "Nope! Perfectly fine!" She laughed calmly, brushing off the situation at hand.

Tomoe handed her the mixing bowl as he started to finish the chopping. The girl swished the spoon in the bowl and accidently let the spoon rocket some liquid across the room.

It landed perfectly in Tomoe's hair.

The fox truned to look at her, He arched his brow and gave her look that said, 'What the crap?'

She smiled sheepishly as he shook his head, making his white hair swish about in a flurry of white and silver. He stared at her blankly and then placed a bamboo loeaf on her nose.

Nanami blinked in shock and he turned back to his work.

The girl giggled and smeared more liquid on his hand. He glanced at her from the side and playfully licked his hand. For some reason his eyes were narrowed and a purr escaped his lips. This made Nanami confused..

His look... It looked, Seductive.

She swallowed as he stopped purring, He had a look on his face that said, 'Try me'

She smirked and threw some batter, it landed on his jacket and his purr turned into a glare. He took his jacket off and let it fall into the floor; then he whiped his fingers in the batter and smeared it on Nanami's cheeks. He did it in a warrior style and she blinked.

He chuckled behind his hand and licked his fingers, again making it look sexy as he did so.

Nanami blinked and put a hand to his cheeks, They burned...

Nope! She was crazy, that was all. Tomoe gave her look of question and she only laughed. Then Mikage walked in to see Tomoe's jacket in the floor, And sweet stuff smeared on Nanami. He blinked and then looked mortified,

"WHAT WERE TWO DOING IN HERE!? He put a hand over his mouth as he looked at Tomoe and muttered, " You guys... Weren't making out right?"

Tomoe's eyes grew wide for a second and Nanami looked at them both confused. The fox flushed and looked at his father like he could kill him.

Mikage winced and whispered, " You guys were huh? Sorry.. I don't like Interrupting."

Thats when Tomoe spewed, " ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" His hair bristled and the room went dark with his evil attitude. Mikage gulped and waved his arms around saying sorry for saying something so embarrassing. ( Even though Nanami had no idea what he said.. Thank goodness. )

Mikage winced as Tomoe scooped his jacket up and shoved it at him, " We're making Sasamochi for dinner."

The god nodded and then smiled, " That sounds great. I'll prepare the table, I brought take-out. We'll have the Sasamochi for desert."

Tomoe nodded as Mikage walked out and Nanami looked at him confused,

"What was that abou-"

"Nothing.." Tomoe hissed with all the venmon he could produce.

Nanami blinked and wiped her face quickly, Then her eyes were caught with Tomoe's twitching ears. She didn't get it. He never really told her why she couldn't touch them, All he said was that it was..

Erotic.

She narrowed her eyes and whimpered. They were so fluffy and they felt like a kittens. They showed Tomoe's personaltiy a lot and she loved that; but... Sometimes Tomoe would get an infection in them and even then she wasn't allowed to pet them to take the pain away.

She wondered why..

She reached forward, her hand shaking. She was determined to feel them fully! The fluff that stuck out and the soft backs of them. Their flexibility.. The way they flicked about and the softness of it. She wanted to run her hands over them.. It was just a pet.

Thats all it was. She wondered why Tomoe's got upset when she touched them, She would ask Kurama. She knew he would tell her; Tomoe wouldn't.. He said it was too personal.

Nanami snuck up behind the fox as he cut the leaves for the desert, completely unaware of her. She reached forward and literally grabbed the ear from behind,

It was forceful and her fingers felt the fluff only for a moment before Tomoe froze up. He had felt her hand grab that one spot and his neck burned with a strong heat. When her finger slipped to the fluff he was finally hit with reality and he yanked his head forward.

"S-STOP IT!" He screamed out in shock, his heart pounding, " Gosh.. Your a pervert Nanami!" His face tinged red, No not pink.. But red. Dark red.

"Whats so perverted!?" She wailed and reached for his ear again.

His face burned and his breath left his lungs. He was backed against the counter, his breathng rugged. She reached out and he opened his mouth to protest. His hair stood on end but before her hands defiled his ears the kitchen door was flung open and Mikage walked in yet agian.

"I set the table and- " He paused for the second time that day and then he looked at Tomoe with an arched brow. The teen was flushed red and Mikage had a feeling Nanami was at it again.

Tomoe looked embarrassed and Mikage scoffed at him for even letting Nanami grab his ear in such a way. ( Again, Not his fault... )

But instead of scolding he smiled, " Lets eat dinner."

Nanami pouted but then seemed to forget her goal, Tomoe was still planted against the counter and he refused to move until Nanami was ten feet away from his head. Mikage chuckled as Tomoe growled and muttered about how His Best Friend was a, 'Pervert.."

"Does she even know what it means to touch your ears?" Mikage asked, arching his brow.

Tomoe adverted his eyes as if to answer his question.

"Ah, I see.. Your to embarrassed to tell her, Huh?"

Tomoe glared at him, " Its to personal.. Geez, Your really annoying."

Mikage laughed and skipped around the kitchen, " But I'm your caring daddy! "

Tomoe glared at him The room going cold with a death defying chill. Yep.. This was not the time to tease the kitsune. Mikage pranced out of the kitchen and Tomoe gripped his now numb ear. He rubbed it and winced.

He was so close to loosing it. She had to stop that! But.. He didn't want to explain why. He didn't want to tell her it was like 'Making out' with him...

He flushed and ran a finger over his ear. A low, unexpected growl came from his throat. He blinked and then swore. Whenever Nanami touched his ears he wanted to moan like an animal...

He winced and grabbed some chopsticks from the main drawer.

Maybe...

_Maybe he was the Pervert.._


	9. Ear Aches

_**8\. Ear Aches**_

* * *

Tomoe licked the sugar off his fingers and sighed as he ate the left over Sasamochi. It was the weekend and he nothing better to do but clean the living room ( Which he did in record time ) And eat.

He took another bite and stared at the TV, Last Night was awkward but he wouldn't think about it. Mostly because he got mad at his father for teasing him for no reason what so ever. Nanami was still asleep and Tomoe wondered if she was even breathing.

He rolled his eyes and turned the channel. There was nothing on and he was bored out of his wits.

He was tired and there was somthing off about the house. It was cold and no matter how much Tomoe turned the heat up it didn't help.

Of course there was a reason for this. Mikage was sick because of one of his jobs. The idiot liked standing in the rain and Tomoe had to give him his medicine soon.

Mikage was asleep so Tomoe didn't care at all at the time. He actually needed to get the medicine..

Great.

He slipped on his shoes and started for the door when Nanami ran down the stairs and glomped him from behind. He blinked and then rolled his eyes.

"Nanami.."

"Where ya going?" She asking quikly, Her hair was disheveled and she was smiled like a four year old.

He smirked and patted her head. In a mocking tone he said, "Now, Now Nanami. You musn't come with me. Its dangerous for little girls out there."

Nanami glared at him and punched him in the arm. Tomoe chuckled and then let his shoulders sag.

"Go get ready, I have to go get medicine." He said blankly.

Nanami smiled and placed her hands on her shaply hips, " I am already, ready!"

Tomoe chuckled lightly and sighed out a quick , 'Fine' Then they left out the door and down the street.

They walked a little ways when Nanami skipped out and then stopped rather quickly. She looked at Tomoe with wide eyes and he shrunk away from her just in case she made a dive for his ears. She smirked but then looked around the street.

"Tomoe." She whispered and he looked at her.

"Hum?"

She twidled her hair and looked at him; her lips formed a pout and he sighed heavily. Here they go, What was she planning this time?

"Why?" She mouthed out and Tomoe furrowed his brow, They walked into the pharamacy and picked up Mikage's medcine and then started back before Tomoe looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Why what?" He looked at her and she pouted.

"Why is it that My dad likes liquior?" she titled her head to the side as they walked and Tomoe paused. How was he supossed to answer that? He didn't know. Maybe it was an addition. He wasn't sure but right now...

When he looked at Nanami,

She was on the verge of crying.

Tomoe sucked in his breath and looked at her, His ears twitching in the wind as they stood still. He glanced at Nanami and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I can't explain that to you." He muttered slightly.

To be truthful he couldn't; He had been through so much just because of alcohol and its horrid tendencies. He couldn't help her with this.. Not now. Because he wasn't put together in the inside either. It would make him a hipocrite if he tried to help her.

All he could do was hug her, Like when they were younger. He wrapped his arms around her and he was surprised at the warmth that flooded into his body.

It sent a chill down his spine and he almost pushed Nanami away because of it. He was shocked... This feeling was different.

It was comforting.. She cried lightly but it wasn't heart wrenching sobs. It was just quiet tears that slid down her cheeks and stained Tomoe's shirt. She shuddered against him and pulled away.

A lite smile pulled at her lips and she sighed slightly.

"Lets get home.." She muttered quietly. Tomoe nodded.

"Yeah, Because its dangerus for little girls."

Nanami glared at him and raised her voice, " JERK!"

He laughed lightly and then sighed, he gripped the medicine in his hand as they walked home and barged into the door. Mikage was on the couch surrounded by tissuses and sniffing.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and dropped the pills in his fathers lap. Mikage looked up at Tomoe and smiled. Then he looked at Tomoe and then Nanami, Then back again. He furrowed his brow and then he smiled lightly.

Tomoe felt a freaky chill go up his back as Nanami walked into the kitchen to get water for Mikage.

The father smiled and looked at his son mischievously, " Someone is homornal lately."

Tomoe suddenly choked on his own spit, " WHAT!? SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!" He snarled, his fur bristling in all places.

Mikage started to laugh as Nanami walked in and gave them weird looks. She shrugged her shoulders and handed Mikage his glass. Then she bent over and started to pull one of her socks up..

Again.

Tomoe choked and watched her for a second, His eyes watching her slide the slik up slowly. He flushed red and looked away, trying to advert his mind for a few seconds.

He had to think straight... He didn't know what his father meant by hormonal but Tomoe couldn't deny it. He did kiss Nanami after all..

And he didn't exactly know why. It was Just.. A moment. Besides, Its not like he stuck his tongue down her throat or anything.

Tomoe blinked, his eyes growing wide. What was wrong with his thoughts lately? He breathed a bit and then looked at Mikage who was smiling like an idiot. Tomoe glared and then looked at Nanami who had finished fixing her stubborn clothes.

He huffed out a breath and walked into the other room. He was tired.. But he had learned that Nanami had questions too..

Questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

_**At School**_

* * *

"NANAMI-CHAN!" Mizuki squealed like a girl and targeted the bruised girl. She laughed when he hugged her tightly making Tomoe roll his eyes at the stupid snake yokai.

Tomoe didn't see wy she put up with such noise, it was irritating but he couldn't say anything. He wouldn't; not now.

Nanami giggled and hugged the innocent ( Yeah Right! ) boy back. He laughed and then looked at Tomoe. Kurama walked up and gave Nanami a box of candy.

"This is for your troubles.. Get well soon." He smiled and Nanami nodded.

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " Suck up.."

Kurama glared at him while Mizuki started to laugh hard. Nanami sighed and looked up as the bell rang. It was her class she turned and gave a little bow, " Gotta go! See you at Lunch Tomoe!" She smiled and took off leaving Kurama and Mizuki to smirk.

Tomoe rolled his eyes at them and Then Kurama pointed at his ears, " Who fondled them today?"

The fox froze, his form stiffening, " NO ONE!" He snarled and Mizuki started to giggle, Although he still didn't understand the situation.

Kurama sighed but then smirked, " We should get to class." The tall tengu smiled and ran a hand through his red hair, " Or we can tease Tomoe about not having his first kiss."

The tengu looked at Tomoe with a smirk and Mizuki started to laugh, He was expecting the fox to get angry but instead, To his utter most shock, Tomoe looked at the tile on the floor as if it was interesting.

His face seemed to color but Mizuki didn't seem to catch it. Kurama on the other hand blinked as his mouth fell open.

"WHO?" He inquired.

Tomoe glared at him and shifted his school bag. He sighed quietly and then looked down the hallway, " No one... Now lets go." He muttered quietly and Kurama blinked. There was something up. He knew it; but what exactly?

The fox pushed past them and he made his way towards the class room, He was quiet but his face showed no emotion at all. It was annoying but it wasn't like the Snake or Tengu could force Tomoe to actually tell them what was going on.

They knew their limits when it came to teasing the fox. He had this look that warned them to shut up or die at his hands.

When Tomoe got to his class room he finally felt himself calm down. He didn't want to deal with any of that.. and he didn't want to be constantly reminded that he kissed Nanami. It was an innocent kiss; nothing wrong. Except for the biting part..

The fox looked at the teacher and sighed. He was tired but he didn't care, he had to get this done. Sadly his mind was drifting off in different places.

His head began to ache and he almost plopped his head down on the desk in front of him. He breathed out and looked at the teacher camly. Sadly a sharp pain erupted through his ear and he almost yelped in front of the whole class..

He scratched it and winced. The throbbing didn't go away. He winced and waited for the bell to ring. After hours of classes Tomoe finally got to go home.

Right now he was sweating form the pain and his breath was hardly coming to him. He knew this pain all the well..

Nanami kept looked at him as they walked home; Her eyes traveling over his facial features. He looked at her and winced..

She knew that look.

"Tomoe?"

"Hum?" He asked.

The girl reached for his ears and let her fingers graze them. Tomoe on the other hand shivered and jerked his head away in embarrassment. Before he could scold her she sighed and clucked her tongue.

_"Do you have Another Infection?'_


	10. Fondling One's Ears

_**9\. Fondling Ones Ears**_

* * *

Mikage looked at his sons ear and clucked his tongue is disapproval. Yep, It didn't look so well, Especailly since Tomoe wouldn't hold still when he pulled at the flurry apendage. The god shook his head and sighed. He went and got the medicine required and let it leak into Tomoe ear.

The fox shuddered in pain and narrowed his eyes. He straightened his head and winced, " So I take it I have an infection?"

Mikage nodded and Tomoe groaned out. This was because his father was sick the other day. HE KNEW IT! The fox shifted as pain went through the ear, making him whimper out loud in pain.

"Ow.." He groaned and slumped on the couch, He was tired and for once Nanami was watching from a distance. She knew how much Tomoe went through when his ears hurt. It was like walking on rocks barefoot.

The girl walked up to the kitsune and sat down beside him. His ears twitched and he pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. Gosh. This hurt..

Nanami pouted lightly and poked Tomoe in the arm slighty. He blinked and looked at Nanami with a, 'What?' Look.

She smiled and scooted closer to him; something she always did when they were younger. Her friend relaxed and yawned, His eyes drooping slightly. His head was probably killing him, and she hated that he was in pain right now.

She wanted to help.. How she didn't know. He was always pushed her away when she wanted to help; and he was always doing anything to help her.

It made her feel quilty, She wanted to help him more than anything; but how?

Her eyes looked at his ears as his eyes were closed, He seemed to be asleep so Nanami stood up and walked to the back on the couch. Tomoe was tall enough for his head to be pver the ouch so she slowly reached forward.

Her heart shook as did her hands. She was going to pet them so that the pain would ease. That was all.. If he got mad then she would hold her ground. SHE WOULD! ( Poor Girl.. You know nothing.. -_- )

She reached forward and let her fingers rub across his ears, making them twitch about. Tomoe's eyes flew open and he reached above his head to grab her wrist.

The girl pinched his ear and Tomoe went from pink to a crimson red. He grabbed her wrist and tried to ply her off.

"Stop!" He snarled in embarrassment.

Nanami shook her head, ' No, Your in pain."

He glared and started to ply at her fingers, She wouldn't let go! Tomoe growled. Sadly it was't out of annoyance..

CRAP! She had to let go now!

The blush spread to his neck as her fingers reached for the fluff in his ear. His eyes grew wide and his ears flattened. She still patted them and he whimpered.

He went to turn around until Nanami fumed in irriattion. He glared at her and opened his mouth to scream at her. HOW DARE SHE! How many times? Did he have to warn her all the time? This was annoying and it was definately getting to personal.

His hand was still on her wrist and he glared harshly at her. His teeth baring. Nanami knew this look, it was the look when he was angry and needed to be alone; but she was Nanami.

She didn't give up that fast.

She jerked her hand away and they both stared at each other. Tomoe tried to calm down his heart as Nanami's touch tingled against his flesh. What... The.. Crap...

Nanami leaned in and Tomoe's eyes grew wide. His breathing hitched in his throat as her mouth neared his ear, Her hot breath tickled it and he winced.

"I can't touch it so.. I'll do this."

He looked at her confused until he felt her tongue slide up the side of his ear, He felt himself cringe and freeze up, his body slowly started yeilding. His eyes narrowed, His face flushed a bright red.

"W-What.." He muttered and cursed as he stuttered.

The tongue neared the top of his ear and Tomoe let out a moan,

" Ah, Ah..." He gasped out and tried to recompose himself. He sounded like an animal..His breath was heavy and his heart was pounding, he moaned again. Nanami never heard him like this. This was the side he hid, His weak side. Her touch was so enticing... He never felt this before.. Ever.

Then he felt a small nip at his ear and his eyes grew wide. He had to stop her! Not enjoy it! He blushed and was about to jerk away when Nanami pulled away and smiled innocently.

"There! Did that make it feel better? I mean.. When You licked my hand it felt better." She smiled at him and Tomoe put a hand over his mouth.

He backed away from her, His eyes slowly getting wider. he would have laughed in this wasn't about him! He blushed and shok his head back and forth.

"D-Don't ever do that again! " He gasped out, still trying to substain what little diginty he had. She blinked in surprise but she sighed nodded,

"Fine, Fine..I get it." She sighed out and Tomoe shook his head.

No..

She didn't get it!

His stomach flopped as he quickly left the room. He went to his room and slammed the door. His hands were shaking and he looked down at them.

Tomoe tried to hold them steady but it wasn't working! He swore over and over again, trying to calm himself down. He looked in his mirror and touched his ear. You could tell Nanami bit its top. It was a bit pink and his heart started to throb painfully.

His heart was pounding and he had to stop himself from getting sick from the constant feeling. He tried to shake the feeling of her licking his ear but it was lodged into his mind.. He couldn't get it to leave!

He slid to the floor and buried his face, Breathing heavily. It really got him confused..Why did she do that!?

He swallowed and leaned his back against his bed, He stared at the door and breathed. His emotions were out of place these last few days. He just had to breath and calm himself down before he fainted.

How many times did he have to tell her? He didn't want to explain to her what his ears meant! HE REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO NOW! He shuttered and pulled out his book.

He opened it and tried to look at the words. She only did that to take his pain away but still..

He almost gave in to that type of treatment! He swallowed, his mouth going dry. the words blurred and he shut the book and flopped on his back in the middle of the floor. Then he felt pain go through his ear and he was reminded of his currant situation.

He felt his ear and sighed lightly.. She did it to help him.. Not seduce him. That somehow calmed him down a little; but that didn't change the fact that he still felt the warm against his skin..

* * *

_**Next Day**_

* * *

Tomoe moaned and glared at his alarm clock. Curse its blaring tone pieceing his ears. He hit the snooze button and closed his eye only to be scared to death when his door flew open.

Thank god he wasn't one of those people that slept in their boxers... ( Haha, What? )

The fox jumped when His father walked in and smiled, " RISE AND SHINE! TIME FOR SCHOOL MY SON!"

Tomoe growled and chucked a pillow at his fathers head. Mikage only laughed and walked over to the side of the bed and looked at his son.

" Up! Come on! You have an easy day today so get up!"

Tomoe glared at him and turned his head away from him. He didn't want to get up; for some reason he was just to drained to move. Nanami flashed through his mind and he shook his head. No, He wasn't mad at her.. She was his Best friend. Never in his life would he hate her.

He sighed and let his eyes start to shut again when he felt a small yank on his ear. His eyes opened and he turned around quickly.

Mikage had a weird look on his face and then he looked at his son, He crossed his amrs and stared Tomoe in the eye.

"Why is your ear red? That never happens with infections." He sounded suspious and Tomoe felt himself gulp.

"Plus, " Mikage pointed to Nanami's bit mark, " It has a little bruise." Mikage stared at him and tapped his foot. Tomoe swalowed and then opened his mouth. Nothing came out and he blushed lightly.

"I fell." He muttered out.

The god shook his head, " The truth, Tomoe."

The teen looked at him and felt like burying his head in his covers. No, No, NO! What if he got mad at Nanami? He didn't want her to get in touble because of her trying to help. The kitsune looked at his father mortified and Mikage sighed.

"It invloves a girl doesn't it?"

"N-NO!" Tomoe sputtered out, trying to sound like himself and failing miserably.

" I thought so.." Mikage glared and then sighed out, " I don't know what to say." He shook his head and Tomoe's head dropped.

"I-Its not like that.." He muttered slightly, " I told you. I fell."

Mikage looked at him and then he sighed, " I wish You would just open up more, But I guess thats why you have Nanami." The god smiled, " Get ready for school my little boy!" He cheered and ran out the door.

Tomoe sat there; his heart pounding. God.. His dad could be freaky when he wanted to be! The fox slid out of bed and let his feet touch the cold floor. He swallowed and looked in the mirror.

It was a small mark.. How the crap did his Father see that? He shook his head and stood up. He pulled on his school uniform and soon met Nanami at the door. She was jogging in place as she waited for him.

He looked at her confused and she laughed, " Come ON! We'll be late!"

Tomoe nodded and almost sighed in relief.. She didn't notice.

He was pulled out the door and down the sidewalk towards the school.. They both ran at full speed and Tomoe winced. They finally made it and Nanami smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Tomoe sighed...

* * *

Kurama and Mizuki looked at Tomoe. He was quiet again and it was the weird type of quiet.

The tengu flicked Tomoe's head and the fox looked up, glaring.

"Whats with You?" He muttered.

Tomoe rolled his eyes, "Ear Infection."

Mizuki shuddered, " Oh, Ouch. It is that time of year."

Kurama nodded and looked at Tomoe's ears, The fox was definatly in pain but thats not what he caught as he stared at Tomoe's ear. he paused and looked at Tomoe again. If you looked close enough you saw a small bruise, The buise formed a cresent moon like shape and the tengu gasped. He back up and Mizuki pouted, ( Still clueless. )

Tomoe looked at him and arched his brow, thats when Kurama spoke.

"Fox, Who was fondling your ears this time? Because... I think they left a mark." His eyes were wide and Mizuki suddenly got what they were saying. His face flushed and he hid behind Kurama. His eyes were wide and he looked at Tomoe,

"Tomoe-Kun... You let someone touch your ears?" Mizuki asked Innocently; his voice quivering.

Tomoe's eyes grew wide and he looked away, his face burning..

_Oh Crap.._


	11. WHAT!

_**10\. WHAT!?**_

* * *

_'Oh Crap'_

Tomoe muttered under his breath; he could've sworn that the mark wasn't that noticable! Why was everyone seeing it and acting like it was unbelieveable.

Kurama sucked in his breath and crossed his arms. Mizuki's spirit was hanging on the edge of leaving his body while Tomoe was staring at the front of the class adsently.

"Who?" Kurama asked again, " I mean, Your always so cauious when it comes to your ears."

Mizuki nodded slowly, his eyes wide, " Y-Yeah! Your always freaking out when Nanami gets close to them; Now you have a bite mark!" He pouted and Kurama started to choke on his air.

"Its true; Is it possible that you had your first Kiss?" Mizuki asked innocently.

Tomoe paused, His tail flicking from side to side. Pfft; Its not like he wanted to have his first kiss; and to make it worse it was with his best friend.

His best Friend! Nanami! The one person he trusted but didn't trust. She didn't know everything about him and He didn't know everything about her. They were even.

"Don't be stupid. " Tomoe muttered and stood, His white hair fanning to the side, " What need is there for kissing?"

He picked up his bag and started to walk out the door when Kurama and Mizuki follwoed close behind.

"How was it?" Kurama asked.

"Did you like it?" Mizuki questioned.

Tomoe's eye twitched.

"Was it violent?" Kurama countered.

"Who was it?" Mizuki blinked.

"Was there tongue?"

Tomoe's muscled tensed up, There was no way that there was tongue. Nanami was his freind! He wasn't going to kiss her that deeply.. That would be embarrassing all in itself.

Tomoe stopped in the hallway and turned, An evil glint in his eye, " Keep asking and I'll rip your guts out and show the entire science class how the Tengu and Snake body works; I have already told you multiable times, I did not have my first kiss. So back off!" He snarled and stormed past them, He was mad..

He really was. Plus he just lied and told them he didn't kiss anyone; but how was he supposed to explain that he kissed Nanami? It was his fault for even thinking about her mouth at that time anyway.

Her, Sweet.. Soft... Mouth.

Tomoe paused, his eyes widening. He felt sick suddenly and he shook his head quickly. Oh man he was out of it lately. This was worse than when his hormones acted up on full moon nights. He shuddered at the thought of being flirty.

He continued to walk and decided he wasn't hungry. He was a yokai and they didn't have to eat all the time, So he was fine without lunch. He started to walk towards the schools garden, ignoring Kurama and Mizuki behind him.

* * *

"Kurama?" Mizuki asked innocently.

The tengu nodded; a smirk playing on his lips, " Yes, Yes.. I know. Tomoe is not a very good liar; but for now lets go to the lunch room and eat. Nanami should be there and she said she wanted to sit with us."

Mizuki nodded and squealed, he took off skipping down the hallway while Kurama stuck his hands in his pockets and walked forward, annoyed at the Snakes childish behavior.

* * *

Kurama and Mizuki sat down by Nanami at the lunch table. Of course everyone around them were talking about nothing really important and Nanami was humming a song from a Anime.

Mizuki poked at his jello and went into awe when it bounced back. Kurama rolled his eyes and looked at Nanami. She was stuffing some rice into her mouth when she began a conversation that was most interesting.

"Where's Tomoe? I don't see him." She muttered as she chewed her food. Kurama sighed, She had no manners..

"I think he said somthing about not being hungry. He went to the school's garden." He said half-heartly, Not really caring, " I think his head hurts.."

Nanami paused and looked at him with a pout, " Yeah, its an infection."

Kurama rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hand, " He should just take some medicine. It would help; but of course he's stubborn."

The girl sighed and seemed to go off in a daze, " I wish what I did helped him."

Mizuki stopped staring at his jello and Looked at Nanami with intrest, " What did you do?"

The girl smiled, " I did something to his ears, I thought it would help but Tomoe just got mad and wouldn't talk to me." She pouted and Kurama froze up.

His eyes widened and he tried to think of what Nanami could have done to Tomoe's ears. It was sad but the fox never explained to her what it mean to touch them. Of course every Yokai knew, but Nanami was a human..

He started to think and his thoughts went to the bite mark on Tomoe's ears and how he wouldn't look him or Mizuki in the eye. It almost clicked in his head as to what happened and he looked at Nanami.

"You kissed his ears?"

Nanami looked at him, A chop-stick dangling out of her mouth, She shook her head and grinned inncently, " Nope! I licked Them!"

Mizuki almost fell out of his seat while Kurama turned red, They both looked like they were steaming in their seats and Nanami titled her head in confusion.

Did she say something wrong?  
Thats when the whole student body heard this from the Tengu and The snake,

"YOU DID WHAT TO HIS WHAT!?"

* * *

Tomoe groaned and held his ear; It was killing him right now.. He tried to breath bu tthe ache was buidling into a massive headache. He couldn't take this.. He needed to relax and go home.

It was probably the best thing to do anyway. He didn't want to be harrassed by Mizuki and Kurama anymore. The fox stood up and started to go inside so he could go to the main office.

Thats when he was nearly tackled by Mizuki and dragged down the hallway to the garden spot that he had just left.

He blinked when the sun hit his eyes and his two so called friends appeared in front of him. He swore.. They liked gossip so much they could pass as girls.. Thats when he felt all dignity leave him..

"TELL US THE DETAILS!" They both Squeaked.

And Tomoe knew...

_Nanami opened her big mouth.._


	12. My Hands Burn

_**11\. My Hands Burn**_

* * *

Tomoe froze up; his eyes growing wide with shock. He should have known that this wouldn't stay a secret, especially not with Nanami! She knew everything about him and she also couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

Kurama was clenching his fist and had wide eyes; ready to hear the details of the situation. Mizuki had brought jello from lunch but it was hanging out his mouth. He looked curious but Tomoe knew he wasn't as innocent than he could be.

Kurama grabbed Tomoe's arm and sat him down, The fox blinked as his ears flattened. A low grow came out of his mouth as Mizuki tapped his foot.

"Tell us! What was it like? We heard that Nanami licked you!"

Tomoe sucked in his breath and started to stand; sadly Kurama sat him back done. Mizuki shook his finger back and forth, " You have to answer the question!"

The fox snarled, his eyes turning evil. He was not going to explain himself to them. Him and Nanami were just friends; The kiss they shared was just because of a weak moment and Nanami only licked his ear because she wanted it to feel better. His friends were always saying things like this.

Nanami was just trying to make up to him what he had done for her; even though he didn't ask for it.

The teen rolled his eyes, " It wasn't anything really.." He paused knowing that was alie. He never let ANYONE touch his ears and now Nanami had licked them? He was loosing his touch.

Kurama scoffed at him and shook his head, " She-Licked-Your-Ear; and then there's a bite mark. It had to be heated!"

Tomoe paused, He remembered back to the night before and the way it felt to have Nanami touch his ears; his face twitched into a funny look and colored pink. The fox looked down at the ground, finding an interesting pebble.

Mizuki gasped, " Y-You... Your.. You, Red, Now... What!?"

The kitsune looked at him confused and then shook his head back and forth quickly, " Shut up Idiot." He growled and started to walk back towards the school. Hi shead was pounding harshly.. It was good they only knew about his ears and not about the kiss..

That they shared in his room.

Tomeo shuddered and fixed his school bag before it slipped to the ground.

Kurama clucked his tongue, " You need to tell her why she can't do that. You can't act like she didn't do that. Its like kissing , Tomoe."

The fox stopped and looked at the tengu, He didn't want to tell Nanami that. Especially after she licked one of them.

"She only did it because she thought it would take some of my pain away." Tomoe mumbled, his back turned on them.

Mizuki started to laugh and Kurama choked on some spit, " Um.. Yeah, Sure. She's a human, she doesn't have that power. I bet it made your heart beat hurt, huh?"

Tomoe glared at him; Pain flashed through his eyes and Kurama stopped. He cocked his head to the side and Tomoe swallowed. He wasn't going to show anyone his emotions; not now. Nanami was his friend, Case closed.

And as for the Heart beat? Any teenage fox yokai at his age would feel it because of hormones. It wasn't.. That important.

The tengu sighed, ' So, Nanami stole your first ear kiss.. I guess that's what you call it. " He smiled, trying to be encouraging, " A least no one stole your first Kiss, Kiss."

Tomoe tensed and turned towards the school, his hear pounding..

'Nope, I gave that one away, ' Tomoe thought to himself and then sighed. He should not be acting this way.

Kurama furrowed his brow," Right?"

Tomoe glared at him and looked back at the school, " I'm going home. My head is hurting and my studies are over welming." He sighed out and started to walk back to the school when he was stopped by One of Kurama's teasing questions.

"How did you react to the way Nanami licked your ears?"

Tomoe growled and opened his mouth to scream when Nanami skipped out, in a carefree way.

"He made a lot of weird sounds! They sounded like moans or gasps of pain! I hope I didn't make it worse on him.." She giggled innocently. She really had no idea why he sounded like that.. She was like a little girl with a heart of gold.

Kurama put over his mouth and Mizuki gasped out,

"TOMOE-KUN IS VULGAR!"

Tomoe's eyes grew wide as he started to stomp away. Nanami stopped him and smiled cheerfully, " Lets go home together, Neh?" She smiled and Tomoe shook his head.

"I'm going home early today."

Nanami looked at him and suddenly placed a hand on his forehead. Mizuki nearly killed over in the back ground and Kurama gasped at the conduct.

Tomoe blinked and then glared at them ticked off.

"Your warm.." Nanami pouted and Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"Your point?"

"Did you get your dads cold?"

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and then sighed, He wasn't feverish if that's what she was saying. He didn't get sick as much as humans did. In fact he felt perfectly fine.

He turned again and then froze. There was a teacher standing there, tapping her foot t the four teens. They all swallowed quickly and she arched a brow.

Why did they hate this teacher you ask? She hated demons and Yokai; and she hated that Nanami hung out with them. Tomoe had to deal with this all to well.

The teacher was an old school one, Which meant she punished the yokai for being late; in a pretty painful way. She was on of those teachers that applied a ruler to the teens hands.

There was a HUGE problem with this though. Tomoe had fox-fire in his hands...

Which meant if he got hit the wrong way.. He could easily bleed or get burnt by his own power. He had told the teacher this but she still hit him harder than the rest of the teens.

"M-Mrs. Haku.." The teens throats went dry as she tapped her foot.

"Nanami, Class now."

The girl looked at her with wide eyes, " B-but."

"Now." The teacher said over her thick rimmed glasses. Tomoe swallowed. She always hit him the hardest... Because she knew it hurt him the most. Once she did it in front of the class; Sadly it only earned Tomoe more fan-girls because they said he was the bad-boy type.

Which was a lie.

Nanami hung her head and looked at Tomoe with an apology. Then she took off down back into the school.

"You three, My office. Now." She mouthed out harshly and Tomoe swallowed. He hoped it was just detention; come to think of it.. It shouldn't have applied to him since he was going to check out of school early anyway.

But of course he couldn't say that to Mrs. Haku. He would just get on her bad side even more..

* * *

Tomoe swallowed and shuddered when they all entered Mrs. Haku's office. It was cold, Just like her.

"Why were you three late?"

Kurama, Mizuki and Tomoe looked at her blankly. They blinked and she hit the desk with a harsh hand.

"Answer me, Demons."

Kurama swallowed, Being the oldest of the group at the age of eighteen going on nineteen, he should have been the one to talk. Sadly Tomoe spoke up first.

"We were talking and lost tract of time. I'm going home early anyway; I have medical-"

Mrs. Haku held up her hand and Tomoe snapped his mouth shut, He blinked and the woman sent him a death glare.

"Your brave, Demon. You shouldn't be leaving school at all."

Kurama cleared his throat, " He had too, His-"

She glared at him and he shut his mouth quickly, Mizuki started to cry and Tomoe felt himself fidget in his seat. He had a bad feeling; Plus it was getting late and his head was making the room swirl.

"Mrs. Haku? I have to le-"

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She hissed and opened a drawer. She pulled out a ruler and Tomoe grimaced. He knew it..

"You all have nerve to talk back to me!" She sat out and then glared at Tomoe, " But You.. You just like being hero huh? And leaving school? Teachers tell you when you can go home; not yourself!"

Tomoe glared at her, Anger building up. Kurama sent him a look that said don't you dare but the fox stood up, " I have my fathers consent, and The school boards. Now if you excuse me. : He growled out and started to go out the door.

The teacher looked at him enraged and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully. He couldv'e pulled it away with ease but he knew she would call it assault.

Kurama winced and stood up, " As oldest of this group I advise you let go. Mizuki's mom is the principal and My agent knows a great lawyer."

She laughed bitterly, " Sit down Or I'll fail you!"

The Tengu blinked and Mizuki started to wail. This was like a flashback of when they were younger; just a little worse.

Mrs. Haku raised up her ruler and Tomoe's wince filled the air. It turned into a loud hiss as she hit him again and again. The teen bit his lip, trying not to whimper.

He felt his hands throb from he burns he was getting and bloody streaked the side of the wooden ruler. She hit him again just out of anger and Tomoe reached his level.

He yelped out and drew his hands back, Stratching his own skin in the process. Blood trinkled on his white school uniform, The teacher smirked.

"You can go home now, Mr. Mikage."

* * *

Tomoe choked and tried to breath out. He walked out the door along with Kurama and Mizuki. Thats when the fox ran to the bathroom and started to run water over the burns and cuts. It stung like crazy..

Mizuki came in behind him and handed him some towels while Kurama stormed in.

"Why does she target you?" He clenched his fists and Tomoe started to lick his hands; hoping the pain would go away. His fox-fire was beating harshly on his skin and he yelped out again.

Kurama sighed, " We'll sign you out. Come on Mizuki."

The snake nodded and they made their way out the bathroom. Tomoe held some paper towels to his hands. Kurama signed the release form and even signed Nanami out as well.

The front desk clerk called for the girl. Nanami was soon seen running down the halls; but when she saw Tomoe's hands she slowly and gasped.

She was used to this, but she never had seen so much blood from his hands alone. His fox-fire had an opposite affect on his body if he was hit in the wrong way. Mrs. Haku had found this out in second grade and had been torturing the fox and his demon friends ever since.

"Tomoe?"

He looked at her blankly and then flicked her in the forehead, " To slow, Lets go now."

She nodded, not questioning him. Nanami looked at Kurama who sighed as the fox walked out the door ahead of them.

"Watch his hands, They might bruise this time."

She nodded and ran out the door without a goodbye.

He might bruise? She had bruises; all over her body in fact.. She didn't want Tomoe to have bruises! He used his hands a lot. He used them to clean, to cook, to read.. What would he do? He helped her! So she would help him!

He was her best Friend..

"TOMOE!"

The fox froze and turned to look at her, not expecting to be nearly tackled in a hug. The girl hugged him and whimpered. She looked a him and smiled slightly.

"When we get home, lets help your hands! I'm sure you have something there that can help!" She beamed and Tomoe rolled his eyes. He had been through this before, There was no worry in it.. but this was Nanami, and she worried all the time.

Thats when she grabbe dhis hand and he blinked. She peeled the paper towel away And Tomoe yelped out. She blinekd and looked at him and then at his red skin.

She ran her fingers over a cut and Tomoe grimaced, his head turned as he tried to fought of the pain..

"This needs to be checked.." Nanami muttered.

Tomoe glared at her, " Your weird...Blockhead."

The girl laughed at his teasing gesture and playfully slapped his shoulder. He smirked for a moment and then looked ahead. Nanami was still holding his hand but when he tried to jerk it away Nanami shook her head and brought it to her mouth.

The foxes fur bristled because..

1\. He thought she was being stupid and a bit out of character,

2\. Kurama and Mizuki were leaving the building early too and were watching the whole scene with their mouths hanging open. Also their spirits were in the balance of life and death..

Nanami smelled his hand and then gagged, " There's a lot of blood.. It smells like iron." She sighed and grabbed a tissue out of her school bag. She then wrapped his hand in it and smiled.

She reached out and patted Tomoe's head, almost touching his ears ( Because she's so tempted.. T-T I know I am..) The fox froze, his face turning red.

"N-NANAMI!" He squeaked and the girl looked at him confused. She took her hand away and he looked away from her quickly. She needed to stop that!

Of course Kurama and Mizuki saw all this and then smirked at each other; They looked at each other and then started running towards the fox and his best friend.

"LETS GO TO YOUR HOUSE FOR DINNER!" They both yelled making Tomoe snarl his lip evilly..

* * *

_**I wanted Tomoe and The gang of boys to be close like brothers, even though they get on each others nerves. Kurama, I decided, Would be the oldest in the group. Mostly because he's more accomplished in the world and seems to understand it better then Tomoe and Mizuki combined. Jiro is his brother but that comes later on. Kurama will be known to take up for the younger boys because he sees them as his younger friends, and he as their senior.**_

_**Tomoe is the second oldest, He's 18 and is the quiet one. Sadly this makes him the best target for teasing and prodding; But.. Quiet people are also shy when it comes to certain things. Tomoe is the only one that has a birth father in this book. ( For the threes boys that is.. ), He was never good at making friend because of his fox features. Nanami came along in a hard time in his life and seemed to heal it in time. Tomoe is now trying to help Nanami with her hard time because of her abusive father. Other than that?**_

_**Tomoe's Afraid of failure and getting to involved with people around him. He thinks it leads to too many problems so he stays away. He's never had a crush on anyone because of this mindset. The fox closes himself up a lot to the thoughts of , "like' and ' I have a crush on you, ' He finds it childish.**_

_**His weakness? His ears, If they are touched by his the opposite sex, ( A.K.A. Nanami ) He can't control his emotions. Its like, 'Making Out'' ( Kissing Passionatly ) In his animal form.. This leads and issues to comedy and embarrassing moments on his part.. And of Cousre he gets teased without mercy from his Friends, ( Almost Brothers ) Mizuki and Kurama.**_

_**Mizuki is the youngest but he was adopted into a high standing family. He may seem innocent but in no way is he this way. His mother in the principal of the school but is as sweet as her adoptive son. The snake yokai sees Tomoe as.. Unfair. Because he's older and has more experience in things. ( Other than the First Kiss thing. Mizuki had his before the fox.. ) He also respects Tomoe because of the foxes harsh past. He's surprised That Tomoe could cope with all the pain even though he's only 18. in other words? He sees Tomoe as a big brother.**_

_**That was Character Bios for this story.. For the main boys that is. I hope you understand them a bit more. They all have different Personality's from each other; making them unique. I wish I owned Kamisama Kiss, But .. I don't.**_

_**Please Rate and Review. I LOVE Your comments! They make my day! I love hearing ( Or reading ) What you have to say, So if you read this? PLEASE COMMENT! It means he word.. Sometimes you guys help me and encourage me to keep going.. Thank you! And I'll write again soon..**_


	13. Teasing Again

_**12\. Teasing Again..**_

* * *

The door banged open and Mikage knew something was up, Of course he also knew something was up when he was practically tackled by Mizuki. He was smiled happily and Mikage patted his head; welcoming his almost son into the home.

Kurama walked in too, His tengu feathers flying baout making Mikage wander when he would go bald all the way; And then walked in Tomoe.

He was fuming but Mikage soon saw something.

"Tomoe, What happened to your hands?"

The teen puased but was interrupted when Kurama put his hand on Tomoe's head and sighed melodramtically.

"Mrs. Haku was at it yet again, Tomoe was the target as always.." He sighed out, his feathers flying about only to make Tomoe glare at him. The fox jerked his head away, a glare coming across his face. He stomped away annoyed only to be followed by Nanami.

Mikage sighed and plied Mizuki off of him, then he followed Tomoe to the kitchen and started to help him with his hands. The teen winced as Mikage examined the cuts.

"This is pretty bad.. " Mikage sighed and started to apply an onitment.

Tomoe hissed at the pain and Nanami nodded.

"I know, " She paused and then looked at Mikage, " Should I lick his hands? Would it help?"

Tomoe tensed and Mikage looked at her surprised. Gwen was sitting at the kitchen table and she could't help but snort in laughter at her daughters own innocence. Tomoe glared at her and stomped out of the kitchen. Nanami blinked.

"What? What did I do? Tomoee!" Nanami whined and walked after him.

Once they were gone both adults looked at each other. Then they both burst out laughing and started drinking coffee.

"SO... " Mizuki sighed out as all four teenagers sat in the living room floor eating.

Tomoe rolled his eyes, He was so tempted to tell them to get out. Why were they here anyway? It was irritating. They were inviting themselves like they did when they were younger. It was so annoying..

Kurama sighed and glnaced from Tomoe to Nanami, He smirked causlly and looked at Nanami again, " Hey, Your sock fell again.."

He elbowed Mizuki and the snake furrowed his brow as Kurama shook his head towards Tomoe. They both looked at The fox curiously.

Nanami sighed out and started to pull up her sock again like she had before. Tomoe glanced over at her, his brow arching up as if it didn't affect him.

But then again..

He shouldn't have been looking anyway...

His eyes traveled her hands movements and he blinkly. He looked away having a strange look on his face; as he was confused with himself. Kurama and Mizuki looked at each other and then at Tomoe before they both started to laugh out loud.

Nanami looked at them cofused until her ohone went off. She looked at it and smiled, "Its Kei!" she giggled and took off out of the living room.

Mizuki started to roll in the floor as Kurama whiped at imaginary tears; Tomoe looked at them confused and little ticked off.

"What?" He gorund his teeth as Mizuki caught his breath.

Kurama straightened and started to get into his, 'Big Brother position.' He smirked and leaned forward so that only the three of them could hear his words.

"At that moment, When she was fixing her socks.. Did you have a flashback of when she licked your ears?"

Tomoe suddenly stiffened, His body going rigged. He stood up, his face tinged pink as he glared hard at them.

"Get out.." He hissed and the two boys started to roll on the floor again.

"Nanami is my friend, Nothing more." Tomoe cursed and turned his back on them; his tail flicking dangerously in hate.

Kurama whiped away some more tears and them shook his head, " Yeah, But.. Your homornes sure had your eyes glued on her legs.."

Tomoe's fur bristled and he lit his fox-fire. Both teens gulped and stood up quickly. They bowed and took off out the door, leaving Tomoe to fume to himself.

* * *

The fox relaxed when they left and he sighed out, his nerves started to calm down as he made his way to his room. When he opened the door he saw Nanami sitting on his bed, talking on the phone.

Tomoe groaned and shoved her to the side, making her yelp. He was aggervated at all Kurama and Mizuki's teasing. I was annoying and his ears were aching hard against his skull. He maoned and buried his head on his pillow.

Completely unaware that kei was trying to get Nanami to do something to tick him off, ( Like always. ) Nanami snorted.

"What? No way! Why?" Nanami started to laugh, She loved ticking Tomoe off as long as they got along in the end. The girl glanced at the fox and noticed he was lying on his stomach. He was sighing softly as if he was staring to doze..

"You want me to do it now?" Nanami questioned. She got her answer and she smiled.

Nanami turned towards Tomoe and slowly reached forward, Her fingers went to graze his tail but something twitched in her line of site.

His ears..

She blinked and closed her cell phone. Nanami crawled up beside her best friend. The girl knew Tomoe always said no, but he was still in pain; plus he was asleep.

She smiled and reached forward, her fingers grazed his ears; making the fox whimper in his sleep. He turned on his back and sighed out; his eyes almost fluttering open. He yawned and drifted off again; his eyes were closed as his ears perked.

Nanami giggled and crawled even closer. In fact she was right beside him.. She grabbed both of his ears and ran her thumbs over the edges. Tomoe moaned out as his tail started to wag harshly.

The girl almost laughed; The fox was almost like he was when he was younger. He was so innocnet when he slept and he was always smiled but soon let it drop

When did Tomoe's eyes open?

She swallowed and looked at him surprised. He looked at her, his eyes growing wide; His heart started to pound as he ground his teeth together; trying to surpress a moan of pleassure.

"N-Nn.." He growled slowly letting something slip out of his mouth that she had never heard before. She swallowed as she saw his eyes.

They were slitted ferally. He narrowed his eyes and Nanami looked at him confused; Her fingers trailed through his hair and she smirked.

Anything to get him annoyed..

But then again, That wasn't happening. In fact he was looking at her intently; as if she had to tell him what she was doing.

Nanami suddenly felt guilty, even though she didn't know why. She pulled her hands away and stared at his eyes; it was an intense staring contest..

"What were you doing?" Tomoe slowly asked, His eyes narrowing in a sudden anger.

Nanami shuddered slightly and winced, " It was something that Kei told me to do... Well, Actually she wanted me to touch your tail."

Tomoe suddenly sat up, his eyes growing wide. He gasped and gripped his tail, scooting away from her in shock, " You...Didn't, Did you?" His voice cracked and Nanami shook her head.

"No, Your ears are more interesting." She smiled and Tomoe choked on his own spit. He flushed and started to stand; then he paused and looked at her annoyed. He hissed and sat back down.

"You should never do that again. Its not safe." He spat out annoyed.

"Why?" Nanami asked innocently.

Tomoe looked at her, his face distorting and then falling in an embarrassed look, " N-Nothing."

The air got quiet and Tomoe sighed out annoyed. He tried to think straight for a minute before Nanami tugged on his ear again. He blushed brightly and stood up.

But Nanami didn't let go like he wanted her too, No, Instead she held on. He looked at her, their eyes met and he gulped.

"Let go." He spat out.

"Does your ears hurt again?"

He blinked and then looked at her, What was he supossed to say? He never lied to her, but the warmth of his hand was grinding into his ear and making him self consious.

"Let go Nanami." It came out more like a plea; something Nanami wasn't used to. She let go slowly and he looked down, his heart beating harshly.

God! He hated this.. She had to know; but.. he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Not after all these years; Not now.

Tomoe stood up, still tired and still fighting a headache.

"Sorry.." Nanami sighed and stood up, bouncing on her feet. Tomoe looked at her and sighed.

"Your so childish."

Nanami glared at him but then smiled brightly, " Your so mean!"

The fox paused and looked at her, Kurama said that he was looking at her earlier. Was he? No.. This was his best friend since they were little. They treated each other in a goofy way, their friendship was like any friendship.

They told each other alot about each other.. It was just how they were.

Tomoe sighed and shook his head. He said he would learn more about Nanami and her harships; but.. She didn't even know his.

His were the type that sent him gasping for air at night. They made him screamout and wake up in the middle of the night. He never could sleep on nights like that. They haunted him..

**_' Are You okay, Kid?'_**

**_"Kid?'_**

**_"Oh god! Get the paramedics! This woman isn't moving!'_**

Tomeo blinked away the memory and shuttered; he didn't want to think about. It just gave him a deadly chill..

Tomeo stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed out. He looked at his window and narrowed his eyes.

There was a man standing there with a bear bottle in hand. Tomoe narrowed his eyes.

That man...

_Was Nanami's dad.._

* * *

_**I might put another chapter up tomorrow... Hehe, AND! There MIGHT ( Quiet possibly) Have a kiss scene in it! So stay prepared! M'Hahaha!**_


	14. Make-Out! (UP! Make-Up! )

_**13\. Make Out! ( UP! Make UP!)**_

* * *

Tomoe glared out the window; it was hard to think that this man was back after all he had done but then again. He was hobbling around with alcohol in his hand and spewing out nonscience for the world to hear.

The fox ground his teeth, aggervation came out and Nanami looked at him confused. She was so innocent to everything around her that it surpirsed Tomoe that she never had broken a think in her body.

She was careless and if she fell out of a tree Tomoe knew that she could get hurt.. It was strange he was always getting hurt in her stead...

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

_**Tomoe: '9**_

_**Nanami: 8**_

* * *

"Tomoe?"

The fox didn't answer her, he just sat there annoyed. The nurse came in and started to dab a cloth against his bloody lip.

"I didn't thin you fall off the bike so hard... And in front of a car." Nanami whimpered, tears welling p in her eyes.

Tomoe almost laughed, She thought this was scary? He was the one that almost got run over like he was road kill! The fox snarled and wouldn't look at her.

This is what she got for playing in the street..

The silent treatment,

And this is what he got for being so Stinkin careing!

A bloody lip and a broken arm..

Tomoe rolled his eyes as Nanami poked at his cast, He hissed and glared at her. He wasn't going to talk to her! He almost died because she didn't listen to Auntie Gwen! Even his father panicked..

Mikage had freaked out and if he could he would have called the whole military just to get Tomoe ( Who wasn't screaming in the slightest. ) To the hospital, ASAP

Whatever that meant..

Nanami whimpered again and snuggled her little head into Tomoe's good arm. Her was wamr against him but just because she was appologizing didn't mean he couldn't be mad at her.

"You shouldn't have been in the street in the first place!" He screeched out annoyed and highly on his limit of self control.

"I know.." Nanami started to wail onto his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Get off, I don't want your coodies.."

The girl looked at him hurt but pulled away slowly, Her little feet dangled over the bed as she stared at the tile floor. Sniffles rang out of her mouth.

Tomoe looked at her after a few minutes and groaned mentally,

"Fine I forgive you, Just stop CRYING!" The boy screamed out annoyed. He hated it when girls cried, it made him cringe or crawl away whimpering himself.

The girl suddenly suck it up as if it was an act and tackled Tomeo over on the bed with a hug. He coughed as her smell filled his senses.

"Nanami, Can't, Breath.. Off..Now." He sputtered until the girl let go.

Then she grabbed his hand and rubbed it softly because of his broken bone. He couldn't feel anything through the cast; it wasn't possible.

But she still rubbed on..

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Nanami hopped off the bed and trotted over to where Tomoe was looking out the window. He was glaring and she wasn't sure why. It took a lot to get Tomoe mad, But not a lot to get him embarrassed.

The girl had learned this through time..

Now?

He was mad.

Nanami looked out and blinked. Her father was standing there waving his hands about; singing some drunken tune. The girl didn't think Tomoe hated her father but then again, he never told her what he thought.

The man looked up at the window and smiled wryly. He started to scream swear words and threw his bottle against the window. Tomoe didn't even flinch when it hit the glass and foamy liquid ran down the window.

He did relax when he saw the man take off running down the street. He was Whooping and cheering about how he needed another bear from Suzy.

Nanami shook her head. It was sad that the man that just ran away was her father. Her flesh and blood just ran off to who knows where. Just like it was when she was little and her and her mom had to go without food.

Then in the mornings Tomoe would come over and they would eat bento.

They were both carefree kids but Nanami got the impression that Mikage knew about their situation and Tomoe didn't. She just wanted him to be her friend like always; not her protective big brother.

She didn't need a brother, she just needed Tomoe to smile or on occasion laugh with her. She didn't mind his serious look or his harsh words, She had learned to deal with it head on.

Tomoe and Nanami had an understanding of each other that no one else had.

Mikage would bring food on those sad morning and Gwen and her would eat till they were stuffed. He would come back for lunch something and Nanami would try to tackle Tomoe.

The little boy would only chuckle to himself and mutter how childish she was, But Nanami knew he was talking about himself too..

They were both kind of childish when things boiled down to it.

"He is gone." Tomoe muttered, breaking Nanami's thoughts and making her jump.

Tomoe looked at her, his violet eyes searched her for an answer to a question that was never asked.

"How long has he hit you?" He seethed out between his grinding teeth.

Nanami blinked and then looked at Tomoe, " Not long; but we did go without a lot of things when I was little."

Tomoe looked at her, something clicked in his eyes and he nodded, " I see.'

She paused but didn't say anything as Tomoe walked out the room..

* * *

Tomoe swore, He didn't know that all these years that Nanami was suffering! If he did he would have done something, Anything, to protect his younger friend. They were friends since they were small and she seemed to understand everything that went on in his life.

Everything but the important things that he left out in their conversations.

The teenage fox paused and ran a hand though his hair. He felt like a traitor in a way; and then he didn't because Nanami didn't tell him about what was happening to her either.

To them they were just kids that did't understand anything but each other.

The kitsune walked on and cringed each time his foot hit a step, It jolted his body and made his headach even more than it already was.

Tomoe reached the bottom of the steps and sighed, There was so much lost time between Nanami and him. It was painful..

How could they..

Make-Up That time? Make-up the time that was lost so long ago..

The fox mearly grunted and went to the kitchen. Mikage looked at him with a smile but then paused,

"You saw him huh?"

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders as he found the headache medicine, " He threw his bear bottle at my window." He seethed out and clenched his fist as he got a pill out and replaced the bottle in its rightful place.

"What?" Mikage gasped as Tomoe swallowed the pill with some water and nodded. He relaxed a bit with the thought of having medicine in his system. It would have to help him..

It had too.

" He threw his beverage at my window." Tomoe said a bit slower so it would click in Mikage's head. The man gasped and Tomoe rolled his eyes. His father was the slowlest man alive.. ( Look in the mirror buddy.. -_- )

Mikage soon calmed down and looked at Tomoe worried, " Son.."

Tomoe looked at him and furrowed his brow. Thats when Mikage pointed at a load of prayers and a sheepish grin came over him.

"I have to go fufill these and Gwen is going with me. I'll be gone for three hours tops; Okay?"

Tomoe blinked and his ears flattened. He should have known this was going to happen to him. His father was going to take off again and Tomoe had to stay home alone.. Nanami was there but..

His dad was always so busy.

He liked spending time with him but he was a god and had so many prayers Tomoe was amazed he wasn't a Large scale god yet. He wanted to see his dad more but he also knew his work brought in the pay for the house and food they ate.

Tomoe's tail went limp but he forced a smile, He put on the mask that he developed so well when his father left him alone. He put on the mask of the person everyone wanted him to be. The fox felt like a fake but there was nothing he could do about it.

It would be selfish to ask his dad to talk to him for a least a moment because his father was always busy.. Or was it selfish?

Mikage did make him with his mother, so why couldn't Tomoe have soon time with the man that raised him? Sometimes it felt like he had no one to talk to..

Thats when Nanami would call his phone and he would wipe away the tears before they fell. He would fix his voice so it didn't crack and he would answer the phone with what little dignity he had left.

Mikage was an amazing father that would do anything for Tomoe. He never hurt him or talked down to him; but.. He still missed his dad.

"Its okay." His voice never wavered after years of practice and talking to himself. It was like he was trying to convince himself that the words he just spoke were true.

Mikage smiled, " Thank kido!" He ruffled the teens hair and walked out of the room. Tomoe heard the front door click shut as His father left with Gwen..

His stomach turned and he looked down; his hair shading his eyes.

He felt like his world was as messed up as Nanami's sometimes.

The fox bit his lip and breathed in sharply, He sucked in and tried to get rid of the tears that failed to go away. A few streamed down his face in a hot blurry mess but he quickly swiped them away and Swore.

No, He wouldn't be weak right now. Not after all the years of eating take-out and waiting for his father ot come home. Sometimes the prayers were hard to track down and Tomoe didn't see Mikage for a few days.

He had to admit.. The house was so big that he would just walk around it. His footsteps would echo throughout it and he would try his best not to let tears gus out of him.

Tomoe felt alone...

Almost all the time.

He wasn't mad at his father... And yet he was. Tomoe knew if his mother was here she would have seen his cruel actions; or the way he would get into a fight and come home bloody.

Mikage only scolded him; But Tomoe.. Just wantd someone to understand his situation. Even if it was just for a little bit.

Tomoe breathed out and looked up. His face showing only the cold mask he put there earlier. He was okay... For now, that is.

The fox opened the fridge and grabbed two take-out boxes. Once he grabbed them he put them in the microwave and heated them to the right temperature.

He pulled them out, gave them a stir and walked into the living room with two green teas and the food.

Before he could call for her he saw Nanami sitting on the couch watching some detective show.

"It was that woman..." Nanami sputtered in irrtation at the television set, " It was the woman that you were just talking to! Your idiot.. She's the killer!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and sat the food down in front of her. Nanami blinked and then looked at him.

He froze, Did he still look emotional? Had he let it slip? His heart started to pound but to his surprise Nanami only smiled.

"Thank You Tomoe!" She picked up her chopsticks as Tomoe's musles relaxed. He was okay... He was fine. As long as he didn't let anything slip out into the open. As long as his mask stayed in place.. Than he was okay.

The fox sat beside Nanami and let his tail wrap around his torso. Then he staarted to eat and stare at the screen along with Nanami.

The girl looked at him when they were finished and smiled, " Its nice that its quiet huh?"

Tomoe scoffed at her, " It was quiet; then you opened your mouth."

He smirked when Nanami clenched her fists and stuck her tongue out at him. The fox paused and stared at her mouth for a moment before he choked on his green tea. He coughed behind his hand and looked away from her before he got anymore perverted thoughts..

He only looked at her mouth because his attention was drawn to it by Nanami's childish actions, besides.. He was just being stupid because he was alone and he hated the feeling. He wasn't going to do something stupid because he was suffering from seperation fear.

The fox shifted in his seat and sunk down, hoping that the seat would swallow him or cover his shame.. He didn't know. Either one was fine. As long as his mask stayed in place.

As long as Nanami didn't have to have a mask, And suffer what he was feeling, he would be fine. She was carefree and he wanted her to stay that way. He wanted her to keep smiling like they did when they were younger.

Her father was not going to take that away from her; He wouldn't let that drunkard around her... Not even if she was so foolish to beg to see him.

Tomoe looked at the TV and paused, In the show there was guy who was drunk or high.. Tomoe wasn't sure; but he knew one thing. He was driving and there was another car in his line of sight.

The car turned rapidly and Tomoe's ears flattened and twitched in pain when he heard the disgusting sound of metal connecting and bones crushing.

"Nanami, Turn the channel." Tomoe spat out as he saw a body lying in the road.

"What why?" Nanami asked totaly innocent to it all.

Tomoe grabebd the remote and flipped the channel quickly; Nanami blinked at his abserd move but she didn't correct him. After all..

When the car wreck was over and the police were done with the bodies.. Tomoe turned the channel back. He tossed the remote in her lap and she narrowed her eyes at him,

"What was that about?" She asked.

Tomoe looked at her, his eyes void of emotion or even the the signs of life. She shivered.. Why...Did he look like this? He looked like that one part just killed him completely.

"Nothing." His tail flicked, as he turned to look back at the screen, " The crushing metal was hurting my head." He lied through his teeth and crossed his arms. He wouldn't let his mask fall.. Not for a TV show.

Nanami looked at him and he knew she had a suspiction; but he didn't care. The metal that was crushing.. The breaking bones... It sent memoires that he buried, long ago, into his mind.

He looked forward, completely unaware of the girl that was getting closer than he found comfortable.

Nanami leaned forward and let her hand grab his ear. Tomoe felt something go over him; almost like a flame that heated his whole body. His face turned pink and he started to jerk away.

"Nanami! STOP!" He screeched. She had been doing this way to much lately! What did she see in his ears? God! She was pervert!

The girl crawled forward closer and placed down her hands on his ears. The teenage fox blushed and he felt his hands begin to shake in embarrassment. Then the girl sweeped her thumbs over the sides of them.. Her long fingers touched the fluuf of his ear and Tomoe then noticed how extremely close they were.

He blinked in shock..

They were face to face with each other.. Tome started to lift his hands to pull Nanami's hands away; his heart was racing. He couldn't take this! She had to know what she was doing!

But he didn't want to tell her..

He would tell Kurama to tell her.. Or his father.. Anyone but him!

Nanami made a circular motion with her fingers and Tomoe eyes widened. Oh Holy...

Oh Crap! CRAP! CRAP!

His body turned a bit and his lip titled open as a breath escaped him. He continued to try and rip her hands away but it was impossibe. She wouldn't let go and his body would jerk everytime he tried to grab her hands.

It wasn't possible for him to stop her at the moment.. but he didn't want to ride this out either! This was embarrassing beyound anything he ever had to encounter! Her fingers tugged and his eyes slitted.

Oh god no...

He looked at her mouth and Nanami furrowed her brow. He blushed profoundly and tried to say something. She tickled the fluff again and he whimpered. Sadly the whimper turned into a feral moan..

"N-Nn..Ah...Nana.." He tried to breath it out between moans but it was impossible! GOD THIS WAS EMBARRASSING!

"What?" Nanami asked as she focused on her task.

Tomoe looked at her and moaned loudly.. He did not like this, He did not like this! HE DID NOT LIKE THIS! His eyes traveled over her mouth and her scent filled his senses.

His mouth watered and he licked his chapped lips, Nanami scratched the back of his ear and he groaned; Tomoe leaned his face forward; not being able to control himself...

His pressed his mouth on hers and Nanami gasped. Her hands froze as Tomoe let his lips pull at hers, softly.. Over and over again. His heart was pounding and NAnami tightened her grip on his ears, Completely unaware that it was the one reason why he was kissing her.

Tomoe moved his mouth over hers ferally. He didn't even know if he was doing it right himself; In fact they both lacked experience in kissing and whatnot.

Tomoe maoned out, trying to pull away back failing because Nanami still had his ears in her hands. Her grip tighened and Tomoe started to kiss her more violently.

Nanami muttered something and he gasped for air. He continued to move their mouths together, not careing about anything because Nanami got his teenage Yokai Hormones to go rampid.

He tried to stop but his tongue licked at her lips, asking for entrance. He gurgled out; He was shocked with himself to be truthful. Tomoe's tail wagged lightly, the end flicking about like a cats. He didn't know anything about kissing much less the ones that involved tongue! He never kissed anyone like this before; in fact, Nanami was the only one who kissed him.

He bit down lightly on her bottom lip and sucked, His heart beat picked up and a moan that he was trying to surpress escaped his mouth. He ran his tongue over her lips again and continued to ask for entrance to her mouth.

He felt so perverted...

His hands traveled to the back on her head and they trailed through her chestnut hair. He yanked her head back and continued to kiss her like a fervant idiot.

Nanami gasped at his conduct so Tomoe took his opportunity. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore. He gasped for air and continued. He rubbed their tongues together all the while blushing and trying to stop himself.

His tongue ran over her teeth and then met hers,

Nanami closed her eyes and kissed him back; Tomoe heart started to pound.. He had to stop..

He..

Had

To

Stop

Now!

He sighed into the kiss, Nanami was his friend! His best friend since they were little! THIS WASN'T RIGHT! He was... 'Making out' With her.

Tomoe swallowed and tired to pull away, Sadly there was the sound of footsteps and Tomoe's blood ran cold.

" I heard it in he-" He heard his father say. He heard Gwen gasp and Tomoe suddenly pulled away in shock. Nanami stopped touching his ears and he blinked in shock. He literally fell backwards off the couch and landed on his back.

The teenage fox looked up to see his father and Gwen staring at him wide eyed. He swallowed and blushed brightly...

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Mikage spat out quickly, leaving Tomoe to shudder and wish he was far away from... Well..

Everyone..

* * *

_**Note: "I don't plan on making this story short; I just love putting kiss scenes in these stories! SO Look forward to MANY more chapters to come! This one of course ended with Mikage..**_

_**I'm Just so bad.. Hahaa.**_


	15. Um, Trouble?

_**14\. Um...**_

* * *

Mikage had just unlocked the door when he heard soft sighs and a few mumbles. He paused... The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and Gwen looked at him confused. The father gave her a weak smile before openeding the door all the way and stepping into the parlor.

Once they were inside they both walked into the living room to witness something surprising indeed.

Tomoe and Nanami were sitting on the couch ( Sitting! No dirty thoughts please -_- ) The foxes back was to them and he appeared to be.. Um...

Kissing Nanami?

They heard a soft sigh before Gwen dropped the house keys in the floor and gasped while Mikage got embarrassed at his own sons conduct. He only left for three hours.. The god got excited and ticked off. He always thought they would be a cute couple but Mikage had a wierd feeling that they weren't kissing because they liked each other.

Nanami hands were on his sons ears afterall.

Tomoe suddenly froze when he heard Gwen's gasp. He looked at them and accidently fell off the couch backwards. He looked up at them with wide eyes; He covered his mouth and started to blush brightly.

Probably because his dad just had to witness his first ever, 'Make Out Session'

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Mikage spat out quickly.

Tomoe seemed to go from pink to pale; Nanami had a shocked look on her face and Tomoe's ears pinned down harshly, his body trembled as Mikage sent him a death glare.

Oh Crap..

* * *

" MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOUR TONGUE WAS DOWN NANAMI'S THROAT!?" Mikage screeched as he sat down at the kitchen table with Tomoe.

The foxes ears pinned and he blushed; he looked down and gulped harshly. Mikage waited for an answer why Tomoe tried to recompose himself..

The teen finally looked at him and opened his mouth, ' I..Um.." The fox tugged at his ear an dMikage furrowed his brow. The kitsune looked like he was somewhere else completely. Th egod suddenly had a strange feeling..

"Did she touch your ears again?" He asked, His voice going quieter.

The fox tinged pink and looked away from his father, obviously embarrassed, " Yes.." His voice was like whisper and Mkage leaned back in his seat. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed loudly.

"So?"

Tomoe's head jerked his way and he opened his mouth, " I lost all control! Its not like I wanted to kiss her! She's my friend! I feel sick with myself..." The fox shuddered and squirmed in his seat.

Mikage sighed, He was a bit disapointed but also releived that he didn't have to worry about Tomoe and females. He sighed loudly and th efox looked at him unsure.

"I am not proud of what I saw, Tomoe." He sighed, " Control yourself more."

Tomoe blushed and looked down, ' F-Fine.." He muttered quietly and Mikage smiled lightly. His son was growing so fast.. The god even wondered if that was Tomoe first kiss. He wasn't sure but Tomoe seemed to be a fine young man.

He just needed a little more self control; and a tutor for English class. Mikage chuckled at his own thoughts and sighed loudly.

"SO,"

Tomoe looked at him confused and a little embarrassed, " W-What?"

Gosh, He was still breathless form the kiss and the stress that it brought. He didn't thin khe would kiss Nanami like that, It wasn't like him.. She was his troubled friend and he just stuck his tongue down her fragil throat. Yep..

Total Pervert.

Tomoe shifted in his seat and couched. Mikage looked at him and sighed, " Remember what I said young man." He expression turned serious, " She has been your friend since you were small.. Do you?"

Tomoe suddenly growled and stood up quickly, " NO! She's my friend! Gosh Dad!" He fumed and clenched his clawed hands. The bond god smiled and waved it off.

"I know, I know. Relax. I know you don't like romance and you think its a waste of time. You already told me so many times before.."

Tomoe ground his teeth and stormed out of the kitchen. He saw Gwen and then stopped. He chewed his lip.. He was caught kissing her daughter.

"I.." He paused and then bowed slightly, " Sorry." Tomoe muttered not expecting much. The woman only smiled and patted his head lightly,

"I heard your conversation with your father, Its okay.." She walked past him into the kitchen and he could of sworn he heard the two adults screech with happy call. He arched his brow and turned to see Nanami.

He didn't know why but.. He was nervous. To look her in the eye even after that? It was going to be hard; especeailly giving how awkward the situation was.

He swallowed but was shocked when Nanami looked up and smiled lightly.

"Hey.."

He nodded slowly, " I didn't want too-"

"I know." She cut him off and smiled brightly, He didn't get how carefree she was. His eyes widened as she walked up to him and rocked on her heels.

" I didn't want to kiss you either! But at least we can say we did it right?" She smiled like a little kid, " Besides! Your my Best Friend Tomoe.." Nanami smiled at him and Tomoe swallowed.

"That is true; So it never happened?" He smirked and held out his hand.

The girl looked at it and hesitately shook it, " It never happened.."

Tomoe felt his whole being relax. He was SO relieved right now! He thought he was going to loose his best friend just because of a slip up. He breathed in and sighed.

This was for the best, She would always be his best friend. Always.. There was on on eelse that could take that away; but He didn't want to kiss her and things like that..

Althought lately he had found her mouth quite interesting, and he could still taste her...

He paused, shaking his thoughts off and throwing them away to be delt with later. He was okay now.

Nanami looked at him and laughed like a child, she was so innocent, and she let it slide so quickly. Tomoe was happy to have a friend that didn't look at his slip ups and make it out like he was a monster.

She knew he had a few weaknesses and she didn't hate him if he made a mistake. This made him relax on the inside..

He sighed out and Nanami started to laugh, " You looked like your were going to die!" She burst out laughing and Tomoe watched her..

She was really acting like it didn't happen..

He breathed out relieved once again..

_But his relief was short lived when the car alram outside went off and all you heard was shattering glass..._


	16. And Then It Made Sense

_**15\. And Then It Made Sense**_

* * *

Tomoe's ear perked, and his blood ran cold rather quickly. His tail flicked about and Nanami looked at him confused.

"Did you hear that?" He questioned with little to no emotion on his pale but beautiful face.

Nanami shook her head back and forth and Tomoe sighed out in annoyance. Then the car alarm started to blare louder making Tomoe's ear ache proceed to his head. The sound echoed throughout his being and he winced.

"Stay here.." Tomoe muttered and pulled on a jacket over his T-shirt. He walked out the double doors of their white house and blinked.

It was cold that was for sure, but thats not what made him flare up in anger. There beside his dads car was Nanami's dad.

He was chugging a bear in one hand and holding a baseball bat in the other. The windows of his dads car was burst out and prayers were laying all over the ground.

Tomoe hissed, His eyes slitting in absolute anger. He bared his teeth as the man looked at him with blurry vision.

"You!" He sqeaked, " I never, Liked you !" He slurred.

He lifted his bat but Tomoe didn't flinch. The fox stood there; staring the man down with his vivid violet eyes.

"You! Are a Yokai!" He cackled and staggered towards Tomoe.

The white haired fox glared at him and even though the man was a few feet away he could smell the nasty and disgusting alcohol in his breath. The man stepped forward and swore.

"I'll beat the crap out of you kid! Always making my daughter laugh... EVEN WHEN YOUR A DEMON!" He lifted his bat with a heavy arm and Tomoe closed his eyes.

He would not bow down to someone like this; someone who wasn't thinking straight. Tomoe didn't like Nanami's father, but he would never use his fox-fire against him. He respected his best friend far to much.

But when Tomoe didn't feel the bat he opened his eyes and stared at the man confused, The drunkard's eyes were wide with fear and this made Tomoe arch his brow.

Then he heard a rather loud, 'Click' Behind him. Tomoe's eyes widened as he turned and saw his father with a pistol pointed at the mans head.

"Get Out, " Mikage seethed and pulled Tomoe back behind him, " You hurt to many people; And if you touch my little boy again? I'll kill you.."

The foxes eyes grew wide with shock the staggering man dropped his bat. Gwen hugged Tomoe and started to look for wounds as Mikage cocked the gun again.

"Leave, Now." He hissed out.

The man slowly turned around and walked down the sidewalk. Once he was out of sight Mikage dropped the gun, turned around and grabbed Tomoe into a strangling hug. The fox blinked as Mikage lifted his arms in a panic.

"Did he touch you? Where's the Blood!? WHERE'S THE BLOOD!?" He started to throw his arms about and Tomoe just looked at him, his eyes blank.

"Dad..." He muttered quietly.

Gwen looked at the fox worried. he was quiet and his eyes were glasses over. He started to shake in her arms and Mikage looked at Tomoe in terror.

"Dad.." Tomoe covered his mouth, his hands shook and his legs trembled.

That man was coming towards him and Tomoe wasn't going to fight back; He was scared for a moment. He was scared...

"Dada he was... D-Drunk." Tomoe whimpered out. He hated alcohol! Everytime he heard it name it made his stomach twist in knots; It made him crawl up and shake.

And Nanami didn't know why. He wouldn't tell her about his hatred towards it and he wouldn't tell her his hatred towards her father. Her child abusing father..

Tomoe shook and Gwen winced, " I think hes in shock.." She whispered it out and Mikage shook his head.

"No, Its mental.." He sucked in his breath as he hugged the fox and stroked his head; trying to calm him down, " Its to do with his mother."

Gwen paused, She didn't know anything about Tomoe's mother. All she knew was that she was beautiful and loved her son to her very last breath. She didn't even know how she died.. But right now Tomoe was shaking like he had seen ghost from the past. He was clinging to Mikage with a fear she had never seen.

Even Nanami, Who was standing in the doorway, Looked at loss for words.

"He's terrified.." Gwen muttered slightly.

She was a doctor and yet she couldn't think of a reason to why he was shaking and pleading Mikage to stay. The woman had knwn him ever since he was little, but then again. She came in the picture after his mother had passed away.

"He had to deal with a few things." Mikage whispered and made sure Tomoe didn't hear him. The fox was to scraed right now to get mad at him, but he was never going to cross the line and tell Gwen or her daughter how much Tomoe had to deal with Nightmares and shock.

It was too personal to tell the world, Tomoe would have to make that step himself; but right now.. He was shaking and trying to be strong in front of his best friend.

" He was drunk.." Tomoe muttered again, but this time quieter. He stared at the bashed car and the bat that was on the ground, " He was going to... Kill me.."

* * *

_**'Kid! Stay still! Watch out!'**_

_**'MOMMA!'**_

_**'Keep him back! He shouldn't see her like this!'**_

* * *

Tomoe's eye jerked open as he sat up and gasped out for air. His heart was racing as he looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning, Great.

Tomoe ran a hand through his hair and slumped against his bed, He hadn't had that dream in so long; but.. Tonight had brought it to light. He was so.. Shocked and scared. He didn't think he harbored those type of feelings anymore.

He didn't think he was terrified.

It happened so long ago.. So very long ago. He never really got over it, The fox just pushed it aside and hoped it didn't come back.

Nanami seemed to help him calm down. He was grateful for a friend that took his memories away.

Tomoe brought his knees to his chest and breathed out slowly. He buried his face and whimperd, his ears flattening. He was...

So Scared..

* * *

Gwen paused, She was confused, In fact she was fearful. She was shocked that her husband had the guts to beat Mikage's car, and to threaten his son.

But she was to worried about Tomoe.

He was shaking and after that he went straight to bed. She had never seen him like that and even Nanami looked shocked.

The women sighed and walked into the living room. She was preparing to go to bed until Mikage looked up at her from his work.

"Gwen.." He muttered quietly.

She looked at him, " Yes?"

"I am going to tell you something that you must keep a secret. Not even Nanami should know. Its up to Tomoe to tell her." He said seriously.

Gwen sat beside him and looked him in the eye. Then Mikage cleared his throat and glanced at her; showing off his looks. The ones she had seen Tomoe make. Of course he inherited them from his father..

"Tomoe's hates alcohol."

"Why?" She questioned.

She could understand why he hated it, but he seemed to despise it. He had to have a reason behind that... He had to have reason to why he was shaking so hard.. Of course he could have died with just one smack of that bat, ( If it hit him the right way, ) So what was going on?

"His mother was killed by a drunk driver.."

Gwen sucked in her breath. She knew Nanami didn't know that; But it made sense. He would always look at Mikage and say, 'Be careful' Or, 'Take me in the car with you.' He seemed so frightened.. And then it hit her.

It wasn't the bat, Or the alcohol that reeked from her husband...

It was the car..

It was the glass and the dented metal.

And thats when...

_It made sense._


	17. EH?

_**16\. EH!?**_

* * *

_'He felt his mouth move against someones, His face burned and his heart started to beat heavily. This was much more nice than dreaming about the Past' His lips pulled at hers, she tasted sweet and wonderful. He wasn't good at kissing but... At least she was letting him kiss her anyway... Letting him... Kiss... Her...'_

"TOMOE!"

The foxes eyes jerked open and he covered them in pain. Bright light was shining in through his window and Mikage was wearing an apron. He smiled and pulled the covers off the teen making Tomoe moan in annoyance.

"Tomoe,time to get up!" He cheered, " School!"

Tomoe hissed and buried his head in his pillow, his messy, short hair scattered around him and he sighed out; breathing in the scent of his pillow.

He didn't want to go to school; He was to tired. His heart was pounding from his short lived dream and to be honest? He neer wanted to think about that dream ever again.

His head was hurting but the infection was gone. Thank goodness...

The fox forced himself up and then yawned behind his hand. His ears twitched about and his tail flattened against his legs. He was on and off last night. Sleep didn't come to him and he was so tired right now his legs were already asleep.

Tomoe lifted himself off his bed and pushed Mikage out the door. Then he started to get dressed. He pulled his shirt on and sighed as he brushed his hair.

He started to brush his teeth when he paused.

He had sharp kanines...

When he bit Nanami's lip; Did he bite to hard? Did he cut her lip?

Tomoe touched his kanine and then paused, His heart lurched and he face turned pink. What was he thinking? It didn't happen... I didn't happen..

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from his mirror. He looked embarrassed...

"TOMOE! BREAKFAST!"

Tomoe stopped staring in the mirror and blushed, He was so stupid! He wasn't even gonna think about it! The fox rolled his eyes at his own actions and stomped out of his room. He was sure it was only because it was his first time kissing a girl in a such a way. That was the only reason he was remotely thinking about it.

He wouldn't think about it. After all these years and waiting and now he had finally kissed a girl truly. He paused.. This had to be a secret. If Kurama and Mizuki found out...

It would go from teasing him about not having a first kiss to teasing him about kissing Nanami. They wouldnt even know the whole story! Tomoe breathed out and walked into the kitchen.

Nanami was sitting at the table trying to an omlet. He furrowed his brow but then smirked when he saw her plucking mushrooms out and gagging. He snorted and walked over to her.

"Why are you taking out your favorite shitake?" He leaned against the chair and crossed his arms.

"TOMOEEE!" She sent him a glare and then pouted, " I don't like them you jerk.."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a mushroom, " These mushrooms? They're delectable. Your the one with no taste." He dropped a mushroom on his tongue and smirked at Nanami ticked off look.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to grab a piece of bacon off a nearbye serving plate. He took a bite as Nanami gagged and plucked away. Mikage walked in and smiled at the two teens.

"TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Nanami nodded quickly and pushed her plate away with force. Tomoe let his ears twitch at the waste but he only grabbed his school bag and waited for Nanami. The girl tied her sash and stood up.

They both made their way out the door before Mikage stopped Tomoe.

"Tomoe could you wait? Nanami go ahead.."

The girl arched her brow but nodded slowly. She walked out leaving Tomoe to look at his father confused.

"Watch yourself at school. I don't trust Nanami's dad." Tomoe nodded and Mikage patted his shoulder, " And, Behave. Remember! Self Control!" He wagged his finger and smiled.

Tomoe blushed, Now his father was at it?! All he did was...

Was...

Tomoe's ears flattened and his tail went limp. All he did was get caught Making Out with his Best friend. He swallowed and pushed his fathers hand off his shoulder.

"I'm going now." Tomoe hissed and went out the door, Maybe a bit flustered but not wanting to admit it out loud.

* * *

Tomoe growled as Mizuki poked him for the sixteenth time in two minutes. They were all one the roof eating lunch. Nanami had taken off again and now he was stuck with the worlds biggest idiots in history.

Mizuki lifted his hand to poke Tomoe again when the fox glared at him and lit his fox-fire.

Kurama sighed, " There no need for that you two. Drop the fire fox, and Mizuki? Stop whatever your doing."

Mizuki pouted while Tomoe rolled his eyes and stared down at his sasamochi. He poked at it with a clawed finger and then winced. He wasn't hungry..

The fox started to put the lid back on; but of course Kurama and Mizuki noticed.

"Whats up fox?" Kurama asked.

Mizuki nodded, " Sasamochi is your favorite! Plus you dozed off in class today.."

Tomoe looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. He gave them a blank expression; and then stared at his bento box. He was quiter than usual and Mizuki got a little worried.

The fox looked like he was thinking hard in his head; As if something was weighing on his mind.

Kurama waved his hand in front of his face and Tomoe soon glared at him harshly.

"What?" His voice was full of venom and Mizuki winced.

"Ouch, Someone is having homornal imbalences!" Kurama prodded.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and looked away, " What is with you and hormones?"

"Pfft, Maybe because they have been coming of you in waves?"

Tomoe glared at him and stood, He didn't have time for this. It wasn't him; this wasn't right.. Not now; not ever. The fox swallowed and started to grab the handle to the roofs door. When he opened it he saw a sight that embarrassed him.

Kurama walked over to the forzen fox and laughed at the sight while Mizuki covered his eyes.

_There was these two teens kissing..._

Tomoe watched for a few seconds before closing the door, His neck burned and he self consciously touched his own mouth. He felt his sharp kanine and swallowed a strange taste in his mouth.

Kurama looked at him confused before Tomoe's head snapped up and he opened the door again,

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Mizuki screeched.

Tomoe didn't have time to answer but he looked at him, " Chemistry class. I'm late.. Didnt you hear the bell?"

Kurama sighed, " Yeah, We did.. You were the one that was spaced out!"

The fox rolled his eyes and told them both to bug off, then he ran out the door towards his class room.

Kurama looked at Mizuki and paused, " What was that about?"

Mizuki hugged his snake pet and looked at Kurama with wide, innocent eyes, " Maybe he kissed someone? I mean, He looked embarrassed to see those teens kissing; and he touched his mouth."

Kurama gave him a blank look, " How are you so observant? Besides.. There's no way he would kiss anyone. The only way would be if he lost all control; and that would be if someone ..." The tengu stopped... His heart started to quicken and Mizki nodded his head up and down.

"If someone touches his ears." Mizuki finished with a smile, " And who likes to do that all the time?"

Kurama froze, suddenly feeling like an idiot on the side of the street with a ' Hit Me' Sign on his back. How could Mizuki see it. He knew something was off when Tomoe wasn't scarfing down his sasamochi but he didn't think it could be anything like that.

Nanami did lick his ear the other day.. But of Course Kurama learned not to read into things through the years; but it was a possiblity. Tomoe was dazed.. And that wasn't his personality at all. Plus he did touch his mouth; but then again.. He touched his tooth too.

Why would he? Kurama paused his thoughts, Then he couldn't think about anything else. There was no other reason for Tomoe to act that way.. Expect for...

"EH!? NANAMI AND TOMOE!? WHAT!?"

* * *

Tomoe sighed out with relief, School was over and he was going home. Just what he was planning; Nanami went home early with her mother due to some lawyer stuff. He sighed and fixed his school bag.

Today was strange, He couldn't think straight; but it could have been because he didn't get much sleep. Plus his thoughts were out of place..

He swallowed, He was kind of fasinated by his first kiss, and his second one. Not because it was Nanami, no...

In fact he was ashamed with that one fact. Nanami was troubled but he took advantage of it. To be truthful he didn't mean too..

She pulled on his ears and messed his emotions up. He... HATED what he did. Tomoe breathed out and looked ahead at the path.

She was his best friend, and he had a goal to fufill. He was going to find out more about her; but at the same time he would stay away from her father. That man..

Revived some Old scars and terrors.

The fox sighed out and started to make an importent turn; sadly he was stopped by Mizuki. The snake hugge dhis arm and Tomoe glared at him. Then Kurama stormed over and shook him,

"HOW WAS IT? HOW'D IT GO!? WAS THERE TONGUE!? HOW LONG DID IT LAST!?"

Tomoe blinked and pinched Kurama away from him. Once they both backed up a bit He crossed his arms.

"What are you two rambling about?" He spat out annoyed. Kurama was talking so fast he had no idea what he said at all. It was so quick even Tomoe's fox ears didn't catch it. He looked at them blankly, his eyes void of emotion.

Kurama took a deep and calmed himself down a bit, " We want to know everything; from beginning to end. Every detail, every tongue swish and moan!" He pointed an accusing finger at the fox.

Tomoe rolled his eye and breathed out, " Wha?"

Mizuki smiled, " Your kiss with Nanami-chan!"

The fox froze, his heart beating heavily in his chest, Was he that easy to read? Was he that transparent? His face burned as his fur bristled in shock, His eyes grew wide as his muscles tensed. Tomoe ears flopped over and his composure packed itself and fled.. All he could manage was..

" EH!?"


	18. They All Lost Someone

_**17\. They All Lost Someone**_

* * *

"EH!?" Tomoe screeched, His white hair standing on end and making his body shake, 'W-Wha?"

Mikzuki smiled brightly and patted the foxes shoulder, " I figured it out Tomoe-kun! You were nervous around Nanami today and didn't touch your food!"

Kurama smiled and flciked his hair, " Plus, You almost made a show out of two teens who were kissing; meaning you were curious. Plus, Mizuki caught you touching your mouth." He smirked and crossed his arms, " Now tell us Tomoe, When did you get curious about kissing?"

Tomoe froze up, his face burning. It tinted pink and Mizuki gasped and pointed at him,

"WHA!? WE WERE RIGHT!?"

The fox looked at them and them narrowed his eyes; this was not their business! He clenched his fists and started to walk away when Kurama stood in front of him.

"Dont' make me lock you in gym class again." Kurama threatened making Tomoe grind his teeth.

"DON'T BRING THAT UP!" He hissed and fixed his school bag.

He wanted to go home and go to sleep. He didn't want to deal with this or them! The fox was not going to explain his first kiss to the two teens. It was his personal business, not theirs!

He ground his teeth and let his eyes darken when Mizuki sighed, " I know you won't tell us; So.. We will ask you questions!"

Tomoe furrowed his brow. What did asking questions have to do with anything? These idiots...

He had known them ever since they were small. They were around before Nanami and When the petite girl came into the picture? His life became horrible with them but great with her. The fox breathed and crossed his arms. His ears perked ready for the idiots to try and read him.

"Try me." He spat out annoyed.

Mizuki smiled a toothy grin and jumped up and down, " Okay! Okay! Okay! First question! How long Did it last?"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to answer that! He wasn't even sure... He blushed and looked away irrtated.

The snake smiled like a little kid, " Um.. Lets see; Three? Four Minutes?"

Tomoe felt his muscles tense and the snake smiled, " BINGO!"

The fox looked at him with wide eyes and Kurama was staring at him with a, 'Way To Go' Look.

Tomoe swallowed and glared, he lit his fox-fire with every intention to throw it at them. He felt his skin burn and it pained him to act this way. He hated being weak in front of a bunch of fools.

"Okay!" Kurama smirked, " My Turn." He cleared his throat and then looked at Tomoe seriously. The fox could tell he was trying not to smirk, Which was ticking him off more.

The tengu cleared his throat and then smiled, " I shall say this in the most kind way possible. Was There Tongue involved?"

The fox turned his head away and started to walk away. His face burned and the two boys Wooped And Howled like idiots, cheering him on.

Kurama was laughing, " YOU GO MAN!"

Mizuki shook his head back and forth as Tomoe snarled at them, " SHUT UP!" He screamed but sadly his voice cracked from all his embarrassment. These stupid idiots! He was not going to hear the end to this for a long time.

The kitsune swore out and both boys came up close to Tomoe. One boy leaned on one of his shoulders while the other clinged to his arm.

"He's growing up so much, Mizuki." Kurama fake sniffed.

The snake nodded and feined tears, " Yeah, Plus He stuck his tongue down Nanami's throat." He giggled and Kurama seemed to get it immediatly.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" He smirked, " Your right Mizuki!" The tengu turned and looked at Tomoe, He was smilig like an idiot and Tomoe was ready to run home; but of course he never showed weakness like that so he jst stared at him blankly with a ,'What?' Face.

Kurama looked him in the eyes and smirked, " How did she taste?"

Tomoe's eyes went from, 'I don't care, to 'Oh god, Don't ask me that.' He looked mortified as Kurama started to crack up laughing. Mizuki giggled and patted Tomoe's back.

The fox glared at them and his hair covered his eyes as he embarrassment grew. He didn't want them to know. They didn't know the whole situation! The kitsune breathed.

"Just.." He paused, " Forget about it!" He fumed and clenched his fists. This wasn't their business! It would never be their buisness! Where he put his ips and tongue was his business not theirs!

"It was not my choice anyway." Tomoe swore out, his teeth grinding, " She...Touched my ears." His mind flashed back to how it felt to have her long slender fingers fondle his ears. It had felt...So...

He paused and shook his head, Ugh. He was acting so stupid.

"Yeah," Kurama sighed," But you gave in."

"I DID NOT!" Tomoe screeched. He was not going to listen to them; This was a topic that should never be mentioned! he ground his teeth and started to march forward when his pocket vibrated.

He paused in confusion until he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen.

Why was Gwen calling him? He was already going home, He could ignore it; but.. This had to be important. Or a shopping lists but he didn't care,

The fox flipped it open and Mizuki looked at Kurama confused. They both looked at Tomoe as he addressed the caller.

"Hello?" Tomoe muttered, He was still kind of frustrated.

"Tomoe? Hi.." She paused on the other side, " Tomoe, I don't know how to tell you this but me and Your father was in a little accident.."

And with That.. Tomoe didn't hear the rest of the conversation. His phone dropped from his hand as shock riddled his featres. The fox straightened his back and started to run off down the street towards the one place he hated.

_The hospital..._

* * *

Kurama and Mizuki followed Tomoe to the hospital. The fox burst through the doors, panic was going through him as he came to the main desk and swallowed.

"Yes?"

The fox was shaking as he clenched the cold marble top with his clawed hands, " Mikage.." He gasped out, " I'm his son."

The woman sighed and started to go throguh some papers; She looked at one and then pulled it away from her face as if she couldn't see it or something. Then she paused, Her hand faultered.

"Room 213.." She muttered and let Tomoe through..

She looked at Mizuki and Kurama and they both screamed, " Cousins!" Then they took off running down the hallway towards the fox.

When they caught up with him the fox was pulling a door open, Sadly they were only greeted by a body covered with sheet. Doctors looked at him and winced. 'That has to be the son,' They muttered amoung themselves. They dipped their heads and one even shook his head, " I'm sorry. We tried.."

Tomoe went pale and his hands shook, Tears welled up in his eyes.. His tail went limp and his heart slowed. Horrible memories flooded in and he Literally screamed as the doctors walked out to leave him with the corpse.

"DAD!" He screamed, His, ''Cousins'' Tried to talk to him but They were almost drowned out by his own wails. The fox was screaming as he sunk to the floor and covered his face, tears jerked his body and he buried his face in the cold marble floor. He didn't care in it was dirty or diseased...

_His dad..._

"Tomoe-Kun?"

Tomoe shook his head, Unable to speak or even think. He was mourning loudly, The two shivered. This reminded them of something from years ago. It was inncident that Made Tomoe be deemed as Kurama's younger adopted brother in his eyes, it deemed Tomoe respect with Mizuki..

_It was the day his mother died.._

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

_**Tomoe: 5**_

_**Mizuki: 1**_

_**Kurama: 5 1/2**_

* * *

They tried to hold the frantic child back as he screamed and cried out; but Kurama knew that his Momma was long gone. He heard the doctors say it..

Mizuki was small but he looked at Tomoe as he thrashed his amrs around; He didn't care about his own injuries, He just wnated to see her! He wanted to see his mommy; but no matter how many times he screamed for her... She wouldn't answer him.

Kurama stepped up to the boy and hugged him, " Crying is Goo'w'd Tomoe.." He muttered as the little boy broke down and screamed loudly. Tears streamed down his face and Mizuki stood thee sucking his thumb. Tomoe screams hurt his ears but being a Yokai Mizuki coudl already talk and he already understood death.

Thats how Yokai were.. They were smart, inteligent.

The little white haired boy walked over to the two huddlign children and sat down, " Tomoe-Kun?" He said with his high pitched voice.

Tomoe whimpered, his tears were never going to stop, at least not for a while. The snake handed Tomeo his blanket. He wrapped it arond the foxes shoulders and patted his head, " Its okay.." He said slightly.

The fox shook his head, "N-No...Its not!" He screamed, Fresh tears running down his face.

Kurama hugged the little boy and paused, " Your gonna be treated as my little brother." He smiled, " Cause I'm gonna protect you!"  
Mizuki nodded.

"And I'll be the youngest!" He giggled and hugged Tomoe.

Thast when both boys were surprised when Tomoe was lifted from their group hug. They looked up to see him in his daddy's arms. Mikage patted his head and his back as The little kitsune hiccuped and sobbed.

The god looked at the boys and smiled, " Thank you.." He muttered.

And they knew..

Their promise would always be kept, no matter how much Tomoe went against it or hated himself for it. They were going to be his brothers. To respect him and to Protect him. They would always be there for the kitsune..

For the Kitsune that had lost so much already..

* * *

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Tomoe sobbed loudly, tears running down his face. His tail was limp and his ears were flopped over.

Kurama looked at him and then at the sheet covered body in the other room. The build was perfect Mikage and the tengu knew this had to be a living nightmare for the fox. He sat beside Tomoe as the fox clenched his fists and let Tears take over. Mizuki sat down and tried to comfort his brother..

Because..

It seemed like..

_They all had lost a father.._

* * *

**_Okay, Let me say I REALLY like Mikage's character! SO don't hate me right now, Okay? I have surprise in the next chapter so don't hate me and read it. It will all make sense when I post the next Chapter! XD_**


	19. Heart Felt Hello's

_**18\. Heart Felt Hello's**_

* * *

Tomoe let tears run down his face, Soaking his pale skin and making him look worse for wear; but he didn't care. Everytime he tried to think about why he was crying? Everytime it would just make him cry even more.

"D-Da." He couldn't continue his words. He was so lost right now. Everything he believed in was..

_Gone._

He swallowed and leaned his head against the hospitals walls. He tried to compose himself; but nothing could do that. His heart was shaking and he couldn't stand. His breath wouldn't come back and he was panicking and mourning at the same time.

HE WAS SO LOST RIGHT NOW!

Kurama sat beside him and Mizuki patted his shoulder on the other; they didn't say anything expect for Tomoe's wails that came out and rushed with pain. He wouldn't stop.. He felt like that little boy from long ago. The one boy that lost his mother and everything else.

But at least at that time..

Mikage was there to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.. But now? HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THAT! He felt so alone right now. What was he going to do? He couldn't keep the house! His family was gone.. First his mother, And now his fathers? All because of car wrecks? Was life this cruel?!

Tomoe wailed, His tears slipping on the floor; making his head pound. First his mom and now his dad? What he going to do? He choked and whimpered, his ears pinning in horrible pain.

What was he gonna do?

* * *

Gwen dialed Tomoe's number again and sighed, he wouldn't pick up. In fact he seemed horrified when she called him. Why was he not answering?

The poor kid didn't let her explain everything to him.

She dialed again and looked over at the time. Nanami was at home and was waiting for the bus to get her; but Gwen knew Tomoe was out of school bye now and the school wasn't that far away. Her daughter had gone hom early and left without telling Tomoe.

It surpirsed the woman that Tomoe wasn't calling Nanami and screaming at her for being childish. She winced when the ringtone stopped and went to voicemail.

"Tomoe pick up."

* * *

Kurama stood from Tomoe and walked over to the body slightly, He stopped at the foot of the bed and winced. What was Tomoe going to do? He had always vowed to Protect Tomoe and Mizuki when he was younger. They were like his family.. Both of them brothers in his eyes; Even if they acted like they hated each other every once in a while..

Not only did he have to mourn because of his loss but he also had to get another house. Maybe even be homeless for a while. Oh god.. What was he going to do?

A doctor walked in and sighed, he looked at Kurama and sighed, " I'm sorry for your loss.."

The red headed Tengu nodded, " Its more of his loss than mine." He motioned towards Tomoe and grimaced.

The man nodded, " Does he know what he wants to do with his father?"

Kurama shook his head, " Don't you dare ask him that right now!" He swore, What was this man? A freak? Tomoe was mourning, he was in shock and this man was asking what he wanted to know what he wanted to do with his body?! How dare he?! Who was that insensitive?

"I'm sorry, But we need to know what to do with Mr. Mikaji's Body." He mouthed out quietly.

Kurama barley caught that...

"Mr, What?"

The doctor looked at him His eyes showing an appology, " Mr. Mikaji.." He said slightly, " I know this must be hard for his son, Daniel."

Kurama paused, His eyes widening. He nearly choked as he paused the doctor away from him and ran up to Tomoe. He grabbed Tomoe's shirt collar and yanked him up. The fox glared at him and his heartless motion.

Mizuki looked at him confused, " Kurama-San? What are you-"

The Tengu waved him off and loked at the doctor, " We're in the wrong room!" He snarled, " GET ANOTHER SECRETARY! Now.."

Kurama breathed out and glared at the doctor annoyed, " Where's Mr. Mikage's room?"

* * *

Tomoe was frozen stiff as the doctor went pale and then pulled out some charts. He looked at Kurama and gulped; So they had the worng person? That was good.. ( Not for the dead guy but you get it. ) But there was still something that was unsure.

They were still unsure if the foxes father was alive.

The man sighed and flipped a page over, He smiled and then let out a sigh, " He's in the recovery room.."

Tomoe sucked in his breath. Tears trailed down his face, they weren't sad ones.. They were ones that only happiness could give you. He swallowed and covered his mouth in shock and relief. His shoulder shook and he grabbed the doorframe for support.

Kurama walked up to him and patted his shoulder, " Come on, Okay?"

Tomoe grew quiet, the only noise was the sound of him trying to stop crying. He breathed out and nodded.

Mizuki was standing in the background with his mouth hanging open in shock. Then he burst into tears and clung to Kurama saying, ' THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!' Over and over again.

Kurama pushed him off and turned to see Tomoe; but to his surprise Tomoe was already going down the hallway. He smiled slightly at Tomoe determination and followed him. They kept and stopped at room,' 113'

The white haired kitsune yanked the door open with no hesitation and looked in.

Mikage looked up at him and smiled. He was getting his blood pressure checked but he seemed fine. He had a bandage on his head and his glasses were crocked but nothing remotely serious. He was chatting with the nurse and joking around with her.

"Ah Tomoe! How was school?" He waved.

Tomoe stood there quietly, His eyes fixed on the man for a short time. Then wet tears welled up in his violet eyes and he walked over to the man. Mikage pulled him into a hug and smiled, " There, there.. I'm okay. Its just a scrape."

"I.." Tomoe started to stutter in the mists of his tears, " I T-Thought, That you were.." He choked as Mikage patted his head lightly.

"I'm okay, I'm here with you."

Tomoe started to cry harder as he buried his face in his fathers chest, " Don't leave!" He screamed. He didn't want to loose his father; He already lost his mother and it felt like someone killed him. He was only five then.. Now he was eighteen and he understood death a lot more than he did then. Tomoe knew if he lost his family? He would die too.

Mikage didn't know what had gotten the fox so shaken up but he would comfort him to the best of his abilites. He held him close and sighed, This boy... He was so much like he was when he was younger. Harsh at first but kind and soft in the future. He smiled as Tomoe hiccuped one last time and then pulled away.

He wiped at his eyes with his already soaked school shirt and then looked at his dad,

Gwen walked in and jumped when she saw all the yokai teens, She laughed and looked at Tomoe.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Tomoe furrowed his brow and started checking his pockets. Then he remembered that he had dropped it on the sidewalk. Mizuki stood up and called his snake Heibi.

Tomoe smiled sheepishly, " What phone?"

Mizuki sighed, " Ill go find it.." He walked out the door while Gwen chuckled. She tossed Tomoe a cake from the vending machine and sighed in relief.

"Mikage your free too go, Nanami was going to come but I told her to stay at home."

The fox paused, and then narrowed his eyes, " Why is that child at home alone?"

Gwne laughed, She knew he would say that. The woman laughed as Tomoe looked at his Father.

He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his dad, Not yet; and when he saw that dead body he thought that he did, But now?  
He was alive and right in front of him,

"Dad?" Tomoe looked at the god,

"Hum?" Mikage smiled as he put skittles in his mouth. Tomoe rolled his eyes but smiled, His heart relaxing for the first time in which seemed forever.

"Hello..."

The man smiled, " Hi.." He looked confused but Tomoe didn't care. He wouldn't tell him about the other dead guy; but at least that wasn't his dead father..

Tomoe chuckled lightly and looked out the window of the hospital,

_'He didn't have to say goodbye; So he said the opposite._

* * *

**_I told you guys I loved Mikages Character! Hahaa, I told you to wait for this chapter! XD_**


	20. Your Adorable!

_**19\. Your Adorable**_

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tomoe followed Mikage through the living room and watched him grab his breif case full of prayers. He coulnd't believe it! After all this time and effort! AFTER THE ACCIDENT!?

"I'm taking the bus to do some prayers!" Mikage sighed, his head slightly hurting from Tomoe's scream of protest.

"Your supossed to be resting! You can't go! I SAID NO!" Tomoe clenched his fists and stomped his foot down; He glared at his father and waited for an answer.

"Tomoe, These prayers are important.."

"YOUR LIFE IS IMPORTANT!" Tomoe screamed out; his fur bristled in anger and Mikage was shocked. Tomoe was usualy always understanding and let him go out, somethings for weeks at a time. It was only since the accident since he started to say no about cars and buses.

He even hated the idea of Mikage walking.

" Tomoe. " Mikage looked at the fox; highly aware that he was making a scene when it wasn't nessary. The fox looked into his fathers eyes and then let his head drop. He swallowed and ground his perfect teeth.

"Fine. Just be back soon."

Mikage smiled and went to pat Tomoe's back; Sadly the teen looked at him annoyed and the god pulled his hand back. He sighed and picked up his bag and then dipped his head towards Gwen. She sighed lightly and then put on her coat.

They both looked a Tomoe and waved, leaving Tomoe to stare at the closed door and try to not to burst out into tears. He stared at it and swallowed, his breath came out short from his screaming and his clenched hands went limp.

His ears flatten as the silence screamed at him. Tomoe looked at the floor and let his hair shade his eyes in defeat and anger. His shoulder shook and he didn't care if his claws dug into his white palm. It cut deeply but he could handle it..

The fox swallowed and tried to breath; he tried to look away from the door. He tried.. But this was one of times where he had to put on his fake mask and pretend like he wasn't worried. He could pretend that he didn't care about anyone's health and they would believe him.

Everytime Mikage left Tomoe felt like he lost his parents all together; it was lonely and the big white house would go cold. His pale skin formed goosebumps as he stood there. His tail started to flick about and he breathed out slowly.

His mask was in place.

"HEY TOMOE!"

The fox jerked his head towards the stairs and blinked. Nanami was running towards him with a smile on her face and a cheerful attitude. He furrowed his brow when she ran up to him and leaned her frehead against his.

He stared at her confused but then shoved her away in annoyance. His heart jumped but he ignored it and deemed it nothing at all.

"What?" He growled out.

Nanami smiled, " I thought you didn't feel well, I called you three times already."

Tomoe grimaced and then looked back at the door, he shugged his shoulders and looked at Nanami.

She was wearing a modest outfit and it looked like it could belong in the kids department, His eye brow twitched as did his mouth. It was an amused, 'What the Crap?' Twitch. She looked down at her clothes and then giggled.

"My real clothes are in the wash!" She smiled slightly and then frowned, " You okay?"

Tomoe looked at her with his blank face and then flicked her in the head, " Are you?"

The girl yelped and rubbed her forehead. He smirked and slowly walked away from the door; regretting each step but going anyway. He sighed ut as he looked around the house. Nanami looked at him quietly and they both looked at each other for a second.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and started to look away when a loud growl went through his rang of hearing. He blinked in shock and then quickly looked at Nanami, Who was now slightly red.

"Was that?" He stopped his sentence before Nanami glared at him and playfully hit his arm.

"No, It was Your ego asking for humility." She smirked as he sent her a death glare. The girl laughed and then paused when her stomach growled again.

Tomoe sighed and started to walk to the kitchen; Nanami followed him like a kitten although her eyes were planted on his ears. Sadly she told herself to give them a break since Tomoe had been in a mood for a few days; but they were so fluffy!

Plus when she fist felt them she was so happy! They were soft and silky and Nanami wondered why Tomoe wouldn't let her touch them; She was tempted to touch them but stopped herself.

Tomoe woud not cook her food if she that, so she wait until a better time.

The white fox bent down and started to get meat out of the refridgerater. He pulled it out slightly and placed it on the counter. Nanami cocked her head to the side and looked at Tomoe. His eyes were blank and she felt kind of bad.

She didn't know why but..

He looked so alone.

She pouted and then looked at the fod on the counter, " What are you making?"

Tomoe sighed lightly and started to pat the meat into patties, " Hamburgers." He whispered this out quietly and Nanami looked at him with a bright smile. Hamburgers were her favorite; The kitsune had known this since they met and he would always make fun of her with them.

He put two patties in a skillet and then washed his hands slowly, Nanami was surprised that it was so quiet. It was quiet even for Tomoe. The fox sighed lightly as if he was in thought.

It kind of made Nanami question what happened at the hospital; He came back and wasn't exactly aware of his was As if he was thinking about something from a different time.

The girl looked at him and sighed. His ran his delicate hands under the warm water and Nanami watched them move swiftly with grace.

His shoulders were sagged which meant whatever was on his mind was depressing him. She had learned this, Tomoe was always strong, never crying in front of her; but he didn let his body reacte when he didn't like something.

Nanami sighed and looked at his back, His white shirt was perfectly fit to it and again Nanami had to wonder why everygirl in school thought her best friend was a hotie. They even called him sexy, good looking, Eye candy. _( This one made no sense to her.. How could eyes eat candy?) _He was like anyone else, right? She titled her head to the side and side.. No.. All she knew was that he was..

_Adorable!_

But of course she always thought this since they were kids, He had ears for the love of everything! Speaking of ears.. They were twitching again.

She cocked her head to side when she heard Tomoe mumble something and growl as if he was ticked off at someone.

She pouted..

* * *

Tomoe looked at the skillet and growled, " Stupd, Idiot. Stop leaving me with this house." He sighed and flipped a burger before walking back to the sink to wet a wrap so he could clean as he went. He kind of forgot about Nanami; plus he didn't have any clue that she was observing him closely.

He sighed and started to swear at his father some more, totally unaware of Nanami walking closer to him and then throwing hher arms around his Torsoe. He froze as she held him tightly..

"Cheer up!" She giggled into his back and he shook his head. His tail moved slightly; this only made him freeze. His tail wagged a bit and Nanami giggled as it tickled her inner thigh. The girl looked down at it and then let her fingers trail through its fur.

Tomoe's eyes grew wide and he quickly jerked out of the girls touch. She grabbed his tail and gave it a gentle sqeeze before letting go. The older teen looked at her mortified and then cursed when the burgers started to burn. His face tinged an unknown color and he also seemed pale.

"Don't touch me there." He hissed out as he stomped over to the stove and started to turn off the burner, He hoped the food was still edible..

He glare at the pan and then cursed when his fox-fire shot out of the skillet. Nanami gasped and then put a lip over the it, snuffing the fire out. The fox cursed, knowing full well that their dinner was ruined. It looked like take-out that night.. He ran a hand through his hair and then cursed.

"Great." He muttered and then threw the skillet into the sink. He let his fox-fire get the best of his emotions and now not only was their food ruined, but the skillet was also. His mask wasn't doing him any good right now. He wanted to scream and chuck the skillet at his dads head.

He hated being alone in this house! He hated being here when it was so cold and emotionless! The only times his hand were full was when his cousins, Onikiri and Kotetsu came to visit; and even then he felt weighed down. Nanami would call him and instead of going out like any other teenager he was tuck with turning on kid cartoons for them and screaming at himself.

He was so alone and it was making him so frustrated that his own father, who said he cared, didn't see it. Even now the house was freezing and since his emotions were still crazy from the other day? He felt like breaking down and going to bed early.

Tomoe sighed before he felt Nanami hug him again. He paused and then sighed as her hands entwined over his stomach. She always did this when he was annoyed or frustrated. It was hard to imagine that she would do this everytime and it never got old.

"I am fine." He whispered out," Just tired."

Nanami sighed and touched his hand slightly, He looked down at it and his heart lurched painfully. What...

"Did you burn yourself?" She pulled from the hug and looked at his palm. He rolled his eyes and then smirked,

"Even if I did I could lick it away." He smirked,"' You can't do that." He poked her forehead, instantly feeling his spirits being lifted to a new height. She laughed and then looked at Tomoe. He pulled out his cell phone and they both ordered take out. It was strange for them to do so, since Tomoe cooked, But it wasn't bad.

Tomoe closed his phone and sighed loudly, " I should have gotten the most expensive thing and then made my dad pay for it." He mumbled this but Nanami must of heard the snap in his voice.

Nanami looked at him confused," Why? Are you mad at him?"

The fox paused and cursed. Crap, He needed to keep his mask on before she started to see the person he hated to show. He didn't want people to see his troubles.. It wasn't worth the pity. Plus, Nanami had to much to deal with already. He wasn't going to let her put of with his troubles too. She was pretty innocent and he wondered when she would start acting seventeen. Of course, At times she did. If fact something she shocked him to new heights; but she seemed to choose and be herself with her giddy personality.

"No, " He muttered slightly, He looked away; his white hair fanning across his face. he wouldn't look at her, not now anyway.

Thats when he heard Nanami giggle and then snort lightly, He looked at her confused and then a little irritated.

"What?" He hissed for no reason at all.

The girl paused and then looked at him straight in the eye. Tomoe felt his breath take a sharp intake and she smiled, " Your so Adorable Tomoe."

The foxes ears flopped over and then his eyes narrowed," What type of compliment is that?" He was shocked by it and for some reason he face heated up. He wasn't a cat or a puppy; why adorable of all things? Meh, Never mind. Its not like he cared... Kind of. That was a sorry compliment. He could give a better one but then again, He never had, so why start now?

She laughed again and then sighed, ' How long is Mikage gonna be gone this time?"

The fox looked at her and winced. He wasn't sure but with all the prayers he took? It would probably be a few days. His ears perked slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. He wished it wasn't true that His father would be gone for so long; Why couldn't his dad stay home for at least one week? ONE WEEK WITHOUT LEAVING FOR SOMEONE ELSE THAT WASN'T HIS FAMILY!?

"Maybe a day or two." He whispered this and paused when the doorbell went off," I have to get that." He started to walk away, leaving Nanami to her thoughts.

Why did Tomoe seem to be different then at other times. He was quiet and deep in thought. She didn't even know why other girls said he was attractive but then again, She was told she was quiet slow. Tomoe was acting indifferent; she had seen it before but not this strong. it was like he had emotions, he was just hiding them or stitching them into his persoanlity. She wondered if that could be removed?.. Come to think of it..

_Did she know anything about him at all?_

* * *

**_On my last Chapter you all were shocked and some of you called me evil... To tell you the truth? I expected this. SO... I laughed.. Hhaahhah! XD_**

**_Note: " I noticed that the romance hasn't really come forth yet; I mean theres been a few scenes but its nothing grand. Tomoe and Nanami still seem to be friends and the relationship isn't even awkward. This may change very soon. Not to soon because no one likes a rushed story.. ;)_**

**_Plus! Do you guys want another Romantic Ear Scene? I love doing them and I have an Idea for one, ( Quiet a few ideas actually... ) You guys just have to say yes and I will be right at it!_**

**_Just tell me so, It will also prove to me that you guys read the author notes.. Haha.._**

**_Tomoe: " I don't, You talk to much.'_**

**_Author: " Tomoe, Shut up.."_**

**_Nanami: " Watches his ears'_**

**_Tomoe : Scoots away from her awkwardly.._**


	21. Don't Stop

_**Hey Guys! I want to say... YAY! You do read the Author's notes! XD You ALL want an ear moment so here is your special chapter!**_

* * *

_**20\. Don't Stop**_

* * *

Nanami sighed a in the lunchroom of the old highschool, She picked at her bento and groaned at how tired she was; and maybe bored.

Tomoe still seemed to be in a bad mood; and Mikage and her mother were ot home yet. They had been gone for two days now and both teens were getting restless; Especially Tomoe.

The fox growled and stabbed a piece of sushi, all the while letting Mizuki and Kurama look at each other and furrow their brows. He didn't want to show his frustration but right now eveything had him tense.

His English class, His father being gone; Being in the same house as Nanami.

_Alone._

The fox stuffed some food in his mouth but gagged, it wasn't helping anyway. He didn't have to eat all the time like humans and yet he did so without fail. Right now his stomach was churning and screaming at him for trying to eat at all.

Tomoe was having a hard time with his mask lately, He didn't want his father to be gone; he didn't want him to be fufilling prayers, The fox just wanted to see Mikage for longer that a few days. It was like Mikage was always gone and the fox felt alone.

Yes, His father had duties but wasn't he his son? Couldn't he sqeeze in some time for him? He was an idiot! When Tomoe was little and lost his mother he felt alone; his father then told him he was there when he needed him.

Sadly when Tomoe went to school and got into fights with other teenagers his age? He would come home swollen and his father wouldn't be there because he would be out fulfilling prayers that could wait until another day.

When he came home he had to care for himself and ice his brusies. Then he would plop on the couch and pass out until Nanami came over. When he was younger he was pretty short for his age and being made fun of was regular. Mostly because he attracted girls more than the other men, thus making them envious.

He had white hair and violet eyes and girls woul trdeat him like a rag doll or something.

Mikage wasn't a horriable father. He helped when he could and talked to Tomoe through things that only a father could; thats why the teen was close to him, but..

When Tomoe needed to talk to him? He would have to wait until his dad got home and by then it didn't matter. His father would always try to make it up by being there as much as he could but his job was harsh; He was a god after all..

A god with a kitsune son;Thats caused a big problem in the assembly. Tomoe of course was accepted and brought up to be able to read prayers also. Even though he couldn't fufill them. The fox clenched his teeth and sighed out as he poked at his bento.

"Dude.. First your stabbing it now your lost." Kurama muttered, he looked like he was tired, " Watching you throw a fit is exhausting."

Tomoe glared at him while Mizuki odded, " Yeah, Whats wrong? You don't act like this.."

The fox paused, No one knew abotu his mask; about his fake self. It hurt to thin that when his father was gone he had to act like he was someone else.

If he showed that he was upset that his father left; or that he was alone in a big, empty white house? They would only give him pity and he despised that one word.

His father cared and thats he needed to know; his father was trying to help them live but he still felt..

_Left out._

"Its nothing." Tomoe mumbled slightly and looked at his food; he suddenly had a loss of appitite so he closed the box and pushed it aside. Mizuki looked at Kurama and the Tengu sighed loudly.

" By the look on your face, you look irritated, Its not like the other day when.." Kurama paused and smiled lightly, " You and... Nanami.. You know."

Tomoe was suddenly reared out of his thoughts to the present day and he glared at Kurama," Don't bring that up Tengu. Its forgotten between us."

Kurama looked at him surprised and Mizuki sighed, " Well," The red head sighed," Knowing Nanami that makes a lot of sense." Both boys laughed a bit but not for the fun of it.

Nanami had been their friend for years and at first they only accepted her because Tomoe seemed to get along with her. Then she kind of grew on them and Kurama sometimes called her, 'Little Sister' when he heard that his 'Little Sister and His 'Little brother ( They have no relation, Kurama just has weird views on life. ) Made Out?' He was shocked, Then he got protective over both of them then he wanted to see them kiss to make sure it REALLY happened.

He shook his head as Tomoe zoned out again; totally ignoring the school bell. He snapped his fingers in front of the foxes face and sighed.

Tomoe glared at him but noticed that everyone was getting up and preparing to go back to class. He sighed heavily and grabbed his bento, following the crowds to his next class. Which so happened to be his least favorite.

_English._

* * *

_**Nanami**_

* * *

Nanami sighed as she talked with Kei. She was kind of out it today; last night hit her with something and she wanted to know the answer to it. Tomoe was acting weird and as his best friend, she was pretty sure she should know.

But when he came down stairs that morning he only nodded, grabbed some toast and nibbled at it idoly. On the walk to school they were quiet and she noticed that a nearbye butterfly was flying by and fluttering away.

Tomoe looked it for a moment before they walked on; making Nanami a bit worried. The kistune never acted this way, he was always collected and knew what to say. Now he was burning their meal and acting distant. It was like he was hiding something and even though he was doing well, Nanami saw some leaks in his faciade.

In other words?

_He was ticked off._

Why she didn't know but Tomoe did have some weeks when he was just off. He would be angry or he would be tired; Some weeks he would stare at something blankly and others he would he himself.. Mikage's gods mark was the butterfly and she wondered if the fox was thinking of his father; Was he mad at him? It didn't seem right.. Tomoe never acted that way.

Nanami sighed and scibbled down Tomoe's name and her objective; Talk to him today and see whats bugging him! And maybe..

Touch his ears.

She giggled at her little plan. YES, He was annoyed right now but after she felt his ears once? It was hard to stay away! She nearly squealed and Kei gave her a , 'What the Crap?' Look.

The girl smiled sheepishly but then sighed loudly. Her best friend needed to cheer up; and she did to.

Her mother and father's divorce was getting to her lately. It wouldn't happen for a while but here she was worrying about it and making a fuss. Her friends called her slow to things and she knew, deep down, That she was; but being childish? ( As Tomoe would say. ) Was a part of her.

Tomoe had known her since he was six years old. They got along soon and stayed that way. No she didn't understand why girls saw him as a Hotie, But she knew that Tomoe was the one person she could talk to! He would always be her best friend;

Always.

Kei sighed and stopped texting one of her many boy-friends and then smiled, " The bell went off, Thank god."

Nanami looked at her surprised, Didn't that mean that school was over? She stood up and smiled, The girl said goodbye, picked up her bag and took off out the door through the crowds of teenagers. She had to find Tomoe and see what his problem was. She wanted to help

_Her, Bestest F'w'Riend in the whole wide world!'_

* * *

Tomoe growled as the crowd made his bag fall to the ground and spill his books out. The fox looked up and moaned before dropping to his knees and picking up the bag. He stuffed his books back in and yelped when people decided he didn't exist and stepped on his hand.

The fox groaned and stood up. He was tired and worn out. To be truthful he had been fuming secretly to himself all day. The kitsune cursed and mentally swore to himself that if Mikage wasn't home? He was bruning his scroll collection.

The white haired teen sighed loudly as the crowd started to fan out and disperse.

He was relieved, Soon he would be home and he could cook dinner; then he would go to bed because his feet was killing him. The fox was tired and ran down and he wished he could stay at home for a whole week. Maybe he would be lucky and catch a glimpse of his father before he disappeared again.

"Ha, Like thats gonna happen." He muttered slightly, His ears flattening against his head and making him feel even more depressed.

He was soon the only teen in the hall walking. Tomoe groaned and started to pick up his pace; He wasn't expecting to be pulled into an empty hallway. It was one of those hallways that everyone stayed away from for some reason. It was also a hallway that teachers checked when people didn't show up for class. A lot of people called it.. The..

_'Make-Out' Corner'_

Tomoe blinked in surprise, " HE-" He paused when he saw Nanami's hair and a growl came out of his throat, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? BLOCKHEAD!" He snarled as Nanami pouted and waved her hands up and down to quiet him.

Tomoe crossed his arms and tapped his foot; his face asked for an exclamnation and the girl fidgited. Then Nanami put her hands on both his shoulders and The fox felt his body react in shock. He backed up against the wall while Nanami stood in front of him.

"Whats your problem lately?" Nanami whsipered out, looking into his eyes.

The kitsune's breath hitched in his breath and he swallowed. Did.. Did his mask fall? His eyes only softened for a second before they hardened again. He couldn't move his body without it being awkward so he turned his head to look out the window.

Nanami followed his gaze and they both noticed a butterfly floating by. Tomoe felt pain jab his chest and he glared at the creature. Suddenly the beautiful blue butterfly burst into blue flames and started to crumble.

The brown haired girl gasped and looked at Tomoe as her glared at the insect. It bruned to a crisp and the fox felt his anger subside. There.. He killed it.

Nanami tightened her grip on his shoulders and looked at him confused. Tomoe felt heat shoot through his body at her touch and he looked at her with wide violet eyes.

Okay, He had to admit it. Burning his father's god signal was a stretch. Even for him and his mask.

" What is with you!? You are mad at him aren't you!" Nanami stated it as a fact instead of a question.

Tomoe looked her in the eye and glared, " That is my concern. I am fine; I have told you this!" His voice raised as he grabbed her hands," Now Stop!" He snarled and Nanami blinked in shock. Hurt went through her eyes and Tomoe winced.

He looked down, his hands still on hers, ( Her's are still on his shoulders. ) , " Sorry.." He muttered lightly. He didn't mean to loose his temper with Nanami. She was always trying to understand but he didn't want her pity. Even if they both tried to help each other; he couldn't take that from her.

The girl looked at him, the hurt fading and being replaced with a faint smile. The fox looked at her and swallowed; her smile suddenly did something he wasn't used to..

_His heart started to race and his face burned._

He shook his head in confusion and brushed it off lightly, not truly understanding how stupid he was acting.

Thats when he felt Nanami hands slip from his shoulders to the sides of his face and down again. He shuddered at the conduct and his attention was drawn to her face.

She looked determined as she rubbed her hands up again and then down. Tomoe felt his breath freeze painfully in his chest; W-What..

Each time she moved her hands they got closer to his ears; but when she neared them she went down again. Her fingers tossed his hair about, messing it from its orginal look.

Then her hands finally stopped teasing his senses and rubbed the edges of his ears. Tomoe flushed and gripped her hands harshly. His pale hands engulfed hers tightly and it was only then when he realized that they covered hers perfectly.

"Stop." He muttered quietly, " Its.. Not.." He swallowed, not being able to tell her a thing about his physical body. He had to admit it was embarrassing to tell your female friend about the things that went on with your body.

Nanami paused and Tomoe felt her hot breath on his neck. His pupils dialated in fear; his skin formed goosebumps as a shiver went down his spine. The fox shuddered, His heart started to feel like it was going to stop.

"Please.." Tomoe muttered quietly, his claws nearly sunk into the concrete wall behind him. Sadly it was too quiet and then he realized he didn't even say it out loud. It was just a thought that he didn't speak out... He swallowed as her fingers started to work through his hair.

They tickled his ear lightly, making them twitch. Tomoe felt his skin burn and he swallowed harshly. She let one hand trail down his face, Going down his cheek and letting her fingers touch his lips. He blushed completely red as she lifted herself up letting her hand run through his white hair.

The other rested on his mouth and Tomoe felt his head react with her touch; a low moan escaped his mouth and it wasn't a quiet one. She twisted his ear a bit and he whimered in pure pleasure.

"Nanami.." He moaned out slowly, trying to say it clearly for her to hear. Her fingers tugged at his hair and he sighed in relaxation. His heart was pounding as his hands lifted to the back of her head.

His fingers intwined with her hair and he felt his head rub against hers. A soft embarrassing purr escaped his mouth; This wasn't right... He didn't feel okay with this. His stomach was turning. Words flashed through his mind from the last time this happened,

_'But You Gave In.'_

Tomoe swallowed and moaned as he buried his face in Nanami's neck. Th egirl continued to rub his ears, not seeming to see his actions or how he was sounding, She was acting like she didn't get it at all; Tomoe didn't know why she couldn't see what he was doing was strangely flirtasious.

He took in her scent, sighing and wanting her to pull her hands away. He knew clear and well that Mizuki was still at school and he was the one that check this corner of the school before his mom locked the school up. Tomoe wouldn't live it down if he saw him and Nanami in the schools most famous corner.

The fox pulled his head back so that he could look at Nanami with his slitted eyes, a soft and low growl came out of his throat; making him swallow. Nanami looked at him, her fingers pulling and petting his ears.

Tomoe looked at her mouth and blushed, He leaned down and dipped his head. His lips connected with Nanami's in a soft kiss. The girl paused in shock and fear. He was her friend and here he was kissing her..

But there was nothing wrong with Best Friends kissing right? ( Girl, Your messed up in the Head.. -_- )

She leaned her head in and returned the kiss. Tomoe felt his stomach flop as he started to suck harshly; he moaned against her mouth as they both started to kiss each other rapidly. He didn't know why this was happening again; It confused him.

He groaned out her name as his tongue entered her mouth, He gasped for air as Nanami tried to mimic his actions. It wasn't smooth but it wasn't sloppy either.. To be truthful.. When Kurama asked if Nanami tasted good?

The fox would have to say yes, Much to his shame in kissing his innocent friend.

Tomoe gasped out, trying to catch his breath, Then something left his mouth that made his bdy freeze, " D-Dont... Dont stop." He muttered rather quickly between breathes.

No...

No way.

He wasn't THAT lonely! He swallowed and pulled away, trying to ignore that he had to take his tongue out of her mouth ( And she had to take hers out of his.. ) He started to pull away until Nanami's hand shifted against his ear.

His eyes narrowed and he pressed a small kiss to her neck. Nanami yelped as her innocent eyes grew wide in shock. Tomoe bit down and Nanami went rigged. Her hands moved off his ears and he took his sharp kanines out of her skin. He sealed the marks over with his tongue and then looked at her.

They both looked at each other, Silently. Panting and blushing as they stared at each other.

Why was it that...

Tomoe didn't look Adorable anymore?

Why did he look...

_Attractive?_

The girl froze, her body going stiff as Tomoe did the same. He looked away and suddenly picked up his school bag,

"Tomoe?"

He shook his head, His white hair bouncing from side to side as he tried to hide his embarrassment, " I'm not bringing that up; and your not either. I'm out of it.." He muttered more to himself then to her.

Nanami grimaced, There was something that was bothering him; not just what happened but something else. The girl shoo k off the kiss and deemed it non applible; but there was somthing she couldn't shake..

And that was the thought of how her best Friend was started to Look ' _Hot'_ Instead of _'Adorable'_

The girl bit her lip and titled her head as he stomped out the school door, letting it slam.

"Nanami-Chan?" A voice sounded behind her and the girl jumped.

She turned to see Mizuki; he was looking at her confused so she forced a smile.

"Oh Hey Mizuki!" She smiled.

"Why are you still here?" He arched his brow as he twirled the school's key on his finger, He looked concerned and she didn't blame him. She swallowed the mixture of sand and the sweet taste of Tomoe in her mouth.

"Oh, I had.." She paused," Class Date book..Ya know. It was my turn." She smiled fakely and Mizuki smiled.

"Oh I see!" He smiled innocently and then paused," Nanami-chan? You should wipe your lip. Its bleeding." He pointed to a spot and Nanami reached up. Her tongue ran over teeth marks on her lower lip and she felt her heart stop.

'Oh wow...'

She coughed and pulled out a tissue to wipe off the blood, " Sorry About that! " She smiled and turned, " I have to go! See you Mizuki!" She took off out the door, not seeing the small smirk go over his mouth.

_'He loved Security Cameras'_


	22. To Late

_**Hey Guys! I WILL update ' The Past Is Still The Present' Soon! I have been busy and I haven't found time. Maybe I'll update it tomorrow? I don't know.. Maybe, I have to dog sit so I'm not sure. Pus my tests is coming up on Friday and that usually takes all day. I will try to update. I have only had time to update this story so please read it while I do the others! XD I am glad you guys like this one!**_

_**It was one of those Ideas that I didn't think would make it; So Thanks guys! XD**_

* * *

_**Note: ' I'm listening to this song, Called...Disciple - Dear X ( You Don't own me! ) I like it; I think it fits Tomoe.. Eh, I don't know. Haha.**_

* * *

_**21\. To Late**_

* * *

Tomoe shuddered as he literally ran out of the school burilding. His hand flew to his mouth and he cursed loudly. He could still taste her and it was making his mouth water, his heart was beating rather quickly..

He couldn't believe his own words.

_'D-Dont...Dont Stop.'_

The fox felt his face burn harshly and he knew it couldn't be stopped. He felt sick and the bile was rising up; He swallowed, hoping not to loose what little lunch he ate. It wasn't that he hated kissing her, it was that the kiss was so passionate that it made his legs wobbly.

He wasn't used to doing things like that! It wasn't him, He never had done or said something like that! He closed his eyes and breathed out; trying to collect his thoughts. He felt so perverted! That was Nanami! She was his friend!

The foxes ears flopped as he tried to calm his stomach; His phone vibrated and Tomoe looked down at the screen.

_It was his dad._

Tomoe felt himself frown as he opened the phone and held it to his ear; Nanami ran up behind him and slowed when she saw his phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled, highly aware that Nanami was behind him. She cocked her head to side and put her tissue back in her school bag. She had finally stopped her lip from bleeding; since Tomoe had bit her quiet passionalty.

"TOMOE!" Mikage cheered on the other side and Tomoe felt himself smile. Yeah, He was mad at him; but Mikage could make him smiled even in the hardest time, " I have to tell you something."

The fox paused, His heart stopping. He swallowed and gripped the device in his hand before breathing out and answering with a sharp and rude, 'What?"

Mikage sighed on the other side and clucked his tongue over the retriever, " I can't come home for another day or two."

Tomoe felt his ears flop over in surprise. his mask dropped for a second as his words lashed out of his mouth before he could stop them, " I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A WEEK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE HERE!?"

Nanami's eyes grew wide as she backed away from him slowly, She could tell this was a heated conversation that she should step back from. She wouldn't question it unless Tomoe wanted to speak about it; There was some things that Tomoe didn't talk about and probably never would.

'Tomoe, Lower you voice please.." Mikage muttered, " This isn't my choice. Some of my clients are getting married and-"

"You don't marry them off!" Tomoe swore into the retreiver, making sure Mikage heard it loud and clear, He did because he gasped and Nanami's hand flew over her mouth. She knew Tomoe knew some words; but that one shocked her.

"You get them together! Thats it!" Tomoe fumed, his fists clenching harshly. He never let his father know how much he hated it when he was he gone; but Tomoe had to much stress to deal with right now, so this thing kind of slipped out.

"Tomoe, Calm down." Mikage replied sternly. His voice held authority and Tomoe swallowed, His eyes glasses over and he let out a growl like sigh.

"Fine, See you then." Tomoe spat out rather quickly, His voice cracked as he slammed the off button and chucked the phone into his pocket. He didn't have time to curse at his father; he wasn't going to do this, and he wasn't going to explain it to Nanami.

She didn't need anymore problems.

Nanami inched forward as Tomoe stood there; trying to recollect his thoughts, He tugged on his sleeve and he looked at her with one of his sideway glances. The girls heart nearly stoppe dlike it always did but she only smiled, " You okay?"

His eyes narrowed coldy and Nanami swallowed. Tomoe never acted like this around her, he never treated her like this.. She pulle dher hand back as he shook his head quickly.

" I'm fine." His voice sounded forced and bitter, as if he was hiding something. It was like he was ready for it to burst out. The fox sighed loudly and readjusted his school bag, " Come on." He mumbled.

Nanami nodded, Not quiet sure about what to do. Why was it that he was acting this way towards her? Did she do something wrong? The girl shivered at the thought but then she had to remember how Tomoe could act. He could sulk about little things; but then again.

This didn't seem so little.

* * *

They ate dinner quietly; and then they watched a movie. There was no joking around, there was no funny jests towards each other. It was just a quiet night. They had them before but Nanami knew this one was different.

Tomoe was acting strange; and for some reason she knew it wasn't about the kiss earlier. Nanami looked at the fox who, with blank eyes, was staring at the TV like it wasn't even there.

When the show went off he seemed to snap out of it and his natural color returned, He looked at Nanami from the corner of his eyes and swallowed.

He had let his mask drop in front of her and now she looked confused. Tomoe never let himself loose it in front of Nanami. He was always hiding it so perfectly; Then after the kiss and then being bombarded with another issue? His mask slipped by accident. The fox fixed it back but Nanami now knew something was on his nerves.

"Nanami.." Tomoe glanced at her and winced. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he could of sworn he saw worry. He snarled his lip for a second.. He didn't want pity.

Especailly His Best Friends.

'Yeah?" She asked, Clearly seeing his irritation.

"Sorry..About Everything that happened today." He muttered quietly, Hoping that she would let go of his slip up and drop it.

The girl nodded, as if she understood what he meant, " Its okay. We all make mistakes. Your my best Friend Tomoe, " She Smiled," I could nevere stay mad at you."

He looked at her and felt his mouth pull up at the sides. To be honest, it was his first genuine smile all week. All the others were forced and made for a show, " Thanks," He paused and looked at her hair, " Go brush your hair; A rat moved in when you weren't looking."

He smirked when Nanami playfully hit his arm.

Maybe he would be okay... Maybe.

* * *

_**The Next Day At school**_

* * *

Kurama looked at the footage and gasped; he pressed the rewind button and clicked play. Mizuki sat on his mothers desy and smirked as the video played.

It was the security footage.

"Oh.. Wow.." Kurama choked out as he pressed pause. It was a rather passionate scene.

The picture wasn't even blurry like it usualy would be; it showed Tomoe and Nanami practically making out in the school's most famous corner. It was a shock and almost a pleasure. The Tengu couldn't believe his eyes, But the footage was detailed.

You could tell that the two teens were tongueing each other in the corner. It shocked him that the fox wasn't even afraid of someone seeing them in the hallway. They were kissing each other in a very, Heated and passionate way.

The fox even bit her..

Mizuki smiled, " It had to be rather heated."

Kurama nodded, " I can tell.' He blinked as he felt his body get excited. How could he tease him now? It had to be good;something that only Tomoe would know.

The snake shook his head, " REALLY heated. Nanami-chan's lip was bleeding; My thoughts?" He winked and tapped a finger to his mouth, " Tomoe-kun got carried away."

The tengu smirked, " I'm listening.' He leaned back in the chair as Mizuki went on.

"She also had a red mark on her neck." He pointed a spot that would usualy be sensitive and the Crow gasped.

"Are you trying to say that he gave her a hickey?" He asked out quickly; trying to keep his voice to a low pitch.

The snake smiled and nodded quickly, " But knowing her? She probably covered it up with a bandage or something."

Kurama nodded," So leave that out of the teasing." He smiled slowly," I'm gonna have fun with this!"

* * *

Tomoe moaned and flipped through his homework. He was sitting on the school's roof waiting for the bell to ring so he could leave and go home.

His long fingers searched the papers as he tried to calm himself down. He had been thinking about his dad; and the kiss form yesterday for a while. If fact it kept him up that night and he felt the guilt lay on thick.

He swallowed the sick feeling in his stomach and groaned as his hand sweeping through his hair.

He kissed her again.

The fox chewed his lip and cursed, He couldn't believe himself. Why did he do that? Nanami was his friend! Her taste had lingered even after he brushed his teeth that night and it made him jittery.

He was a pervert, there was no doubt about it. He should have know too,

Nanami had touched his ears so he couldn't control himself again; he felt so sick with himsefl right now. Nanami was innocent and she trusted him; but she had touched his ears an dhe once again, pinned her and stuck his tongue where it didn't belong.

The kitsune slammed his book closed and stood, the wind tossed his hair as thoughts rushed through his mind. He wanted to say he was sorry for the kiss again; but there was no since in bringing it up.

Nanami seemed to not even think about it and their household was still normal. Tomoe swallowed. He was over thinking things again; Nanami didn't even seem to remember the kiss, much less hate him for it.

He didn't have to worry; as long as she stayed away from his ears then he would be fine. Sadly he knew that was never going to happen. Plus his father told him to control his body more, The god knew his son was a yokai and Yokai's hormone's were stronger then a humans by ten fold.

It was hard to hold back when Nanami touched his ears; It wasn't that it was Nanami that turned him on. It was that she was a female and he was a male. That was the general fact..

Tomoe swallowed his embarrassing thoughts and stepped forward to leave the roof; That's when he was surprised when Kurama opened the stair door and walked on the roof with Mizuki in tow.

The fox titled his head to the side and rolled his eyes, He didn't have time for these two. He had to study and get his mind in order.

He started to leave when he was stopped by Kurama. The Tengu smiled and them suddenly said something that made his blood run cold.

'D-Don't Stop!" Kurama cooed and started to make kissing noises.

Tomoe's school book dropped from his hand and clattered to the ground in a heap of paper. Mizuki tried not the smile as Kurama tried to mimic everyone of Tomoe's movement's that he had made with Nanami.

_**( He had been practicing them all morning. )**_

The foxes tail went limp as his expression turned to one that only said, 'Terrified' Mizuki started to laugh and Tomoe clenched his fists. He tried to growl and compose himself but he couldn't.

How could they be his friends when they were practically making fun of him? Where they really... He sucked in his breath as something unknown came over his body. He felt betrayed..

First by his father and now by these idiots! How did they even know?

Kurama stopped doing his impersonation and then looked at Tomoe," Does that seem familiar?"

Mizuki suddenly burst out laughing, only making Tomoe take a step back. He didn't want to explain this to them! He bit his lip and continued to back up. His eyes started to glass over and he blinked in shock.

What was wrong with him? He paused and swiped his face; realiazing he was leaking.

He swore at himself for letting his mask fall so easily; But he couldn't stop it as Mizuki kept laughing and Kurama smiled like an idiot. He knew they meant well; but they woulnd't let him live this down. He wasn't even thinking about that kiss..

It was a mistake and now they were rubbing it in. He didn't even think he was breaking down because of their teasing, It was something else. It probably wasn't even the kiss...

Thats when Tomoe felt his pocket vibrate and he grabbed his phone. He looked at it and thats when he burst;

_'It might be longer than planned.'_

_From: Dad_

Tomoe sucked in his breath, Pain shot through him and his mask almost shattered. TWO WEEKS! He wouldn't see his dad for two weeks.. The fox tried to bresath out but he couldn't. Kurama stopped laughing and looked at him concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" He reached out to Tomoe.

The fox looked down, his hair shading his eyes. The wind blew past them and as Kurama's hand neared his shoulder the fox slapped it away. Kurama blinked in shock as Tomoe clenched his fists and started to cuss.

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSYNESS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, Tears welled up in his eyes; but he held them back. He swallowed as they both blinked and stared at him shocked.

Tomoe couldn't believe it. HIS FATHER WASN'T COMING HOME! He felt a whimper escape his mouth as his mask turned into tears and started to drag down his pale face. This was going to be the longest time since Mikage would be gone. It wasn't fair.. HE WAS HIS SON! HE WAS MORE IMPORTANT THEN A PRAYER! He swallowed; his heart faultered in pain as his phone went off again.

He looked at it and ground his teeth

_'Don't be mad.'_

_From: 'Dad'_

"Tomoe?" Mizuki asked quietly, His eyes wide with shock. The fox ground his teeth and decied to chuck his phone at Kurama. The metal device hit the tengu in the chest and clattered to the ground.

Kurama put a hand were the object hit and looked at the fox.

'W-Wha."

"I HATE HIM!" Tomoe screamed before turned around and running through the roofs door. It slammed shut as he stormed down the stairs and through the school. He ignored screaming teachers and barged out of the school. He pulled on his jacket and started to walk.

_He wasn't going home.._

He needed to think. The fox had let his mask down and it shattered quickly. He ran a hand through his hair as pain went through him.

The kistune wished he could hide that one thing he ha just down; he didn't want pity, but he couldn't do this anymore! He whimpered as his ears flattened to his head. He pulled th ehood of his jacket over his head an dthen let the tears that he had been holding for so long to fall.

He wished he could hide it all..

_But it was to late now.._


	23. Let's Skate

_**Hey Guys! I want you guys to know that I don't want you to hate Mikage... Like I said, I like his character and his fatherly ways. So don't hate him.. ( Yet. Nope, Kidding. Don't hate him. Haha )**_

* * *

_**22\. Lets Skate**_

* * *

Tomoe sat down on a park bench and pulled his knees to his chest. He had finally gotten his emotions together but didn't mean he felt okay now. He swallowed and tried not to let his emotions pour out again.

His throat was dry but he didn't care. He didn't want to go back home, It was cold there and a mess. Nanami was probably there; worrying.

Tomoe breathed out, his breath fogging because of the rainy weather. He cuddled his torso and let his tail wrap around his legs as he shivered. To be honest he could get ill in this type of weather but he didn't want to move.

Kurama and Mizuki were probably shocked or maybe even mad at him. The foxes mind flashed with their teasing and he swallowed, How in the world did they find out about that..

Kiss?

He was so embarrassed he wanted to crawl up in a hole and bite his lip. The cold air made Tomoe's clothes slightly damp but he didn't care. He was cold though, His body was shaking and he knew if he didn't move he would get sick.

Tomoe moaned as he stood up and froze. He narrowed his eyes and paused, Kurama and Mizuki ran up to him, Their coats in their hands. He knew it was cold so what were they doing?

"Tomoe-Kun!" Mizuki screamed and stopped in front of him; breathing heavily.

"Hey.." Kurama said panting, he tried to caught his breath without choking.

The fox blinked and shivered in his lite jacket, What where they doing here? He didn't understand; He threw his phone at-

Before he could finish his thoughts Kurama handed him his phone and winced, " Dude. You have an arm." He rubbed his chest where Tomoe hit him and smiled, " Take it."

The fox reached forward and gripped the cold metal, he was surprised it wasn't broken; not a scratch was on it. He sighed and stuffed it in his pocket; suddenly feeling foolish for running off like an idiot. He hoped his face didn't give away his recent tear fall.

He swallowed as Mizuki looked him in the eye, " Tomoe-Kun, We don't know whats going on; but you shouldn't go through it by yourself."

Tomoe looked at him and shook his head, " I'm fine. I just needed to cool down." He muttered slightly, looking around at the rainy weather.

Mizuki sighed, ' Mom checked you out; you better be glad she's the owner of the school."

Kurama shivered and shrugged into his coat, " I'd say you needed to cool down. Its freezing out here."

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and sighed, " Its not that bad."

Mizuki nodded," Yeah, I like this weather."

Kurama glared at them both, " Well, excuse me for not liking swamp weather or having fox-fire in my veins."

Both teens shrugged their shoulders making Kurama glare at them. He sighed out and then winced, Tomoe looked at them both and then paused. hsi blood ran cold before the back of his neck burned. He looked down and opened his mouth slightly.

"How..." He paused and swallowed a shis face burned, " How did you guys know about that kiss?"

Kurama looked a him as Mizuki smiled slightly, " Security cameras."

The fox jerked his head up and he looked mortified, " YOU WATCHED IT!?" He fumed and clenched his fists, only to watch Kurama start laughing. The fox felt himself blush, they saw everything?! They saw him... Bite her.. His embarrassment grew as he growled and tried to cover his blush.

"Dude, You didn't look like you would let her breath. Touching your ears sure gets you going." He chuckled and then sighed, " You should tell her about your ears, Then she'd stop."

Mizuki smirked," Or he doesn't want to tell her."

Tomoe's fur bristled as he glared at the snake, " THATS NOT IT!" He looked away from them and sighed heavily, There was no explaining to these idiots, " Nanami is my Best Friend, She's having family issues so she's staying with us; but you guys know that already." He muttered the last part and Kurama sighed.

"What type of family problems?"

Tomoe paused, his body went rigged and he sighed, " You would have to ask her that. I'm not at liberty to tell."

"Because your having problems too?" Mizuki asked innocently.

Tomoe looked at him shocked but soon recomposed himself, His voice dropped and he swallowed, " N-No." He paused and cursed. His voice cracked a bit but he only pulled on a fake smile and looked away from them,

"Like I said before. I just needed to cool down."

Kurama sighed, " Is it because we teased you about kissing Nanami with your tongue?"

Tomoe glared at him, " How is it that you can sound concerned and yet so sarcastic at the same time?"

The Tengu smiled, " Its a gift."

The fox glared at him as his fox-fire danced on his finger tips. He was getting irritated with this feathered idiot. He ground his teeth together and paused when he heard something. Mizuki heard it to while Kurama was already turning around to see what it was.

Tomoe blinked when he saw Nanami running up with one of her smiles. She smiled brightly as she neared then; she stopped and Tomoe rolled his eyes. It was typical that she would be wearing stockings and a skirt; She smiled at them and held up four tickets.

"Hey Guys! Guess what!" She smiled and waved the tickets, " I got skating tickets, Why don't we go?"

Kurama smiled while Mizuki nodded in agreement; the only one that didn't say anything was Tomoe. His eyes grew wide and his body tensed. No way.. THERE WAS NO WAY!

Why?

_He had no idea how to skate.._

* * *

Tomoe felt himself sit in the booth at the skateing rink. He was not moving, He wasn't even going to try, it would just embarrass him and that wasn't something he was not going to risk.

Nanami sped up to him wearing hers, she was smiling as he sipped his soda and spared her a glance. She sighed and taped his shoulder.

He looked at her in the eye and mouthed the words, 'Not on Your Life'

Nanami pouted and sighed. Tomoe watched Mizuki and Kurama skate by on the rink. He rolled his violet eyes as waitresses checked him out as they passed by. He tail flattened to his figure as his ears flattened. Kurama could skate backwards while Mizuki seemed to suceed in doing it sideways.

The fox gagged, They made him sick in a way. Mizuki's mom taught both of them how to skate and Tomoe never learned because he was more of the person to watch and observe. His father had asked him but the child only shook his head and watched idoly.

It amazed him how they could stand and not topple over on their hind-ends without breaking something valuable.

He glared as Mizuki zoomed by, giving him a mocking look. The fox narrowed his eyes and looked away; only to see Nanami still standing there.

He arched his brow as Nanami reached her hand out and gripped his ear.

If you paid close attention you could hear Kurama hit a wall and Mizuki fall on his butt.

Tomoe blushed and started to ply her fingers away until he realized what she was doing. She pinched his ear and instead of feeling his homones rile up he felt pain. The kitsune yelped as Nanami dragged him to the skate counter.

The girl smiled and handed the staff a skate ticket. Tomoe glared at her and then yelped when she pinched harder. He winced as she told them his size. The fox started to back up as Nanami let go. He shook his head.

"Nanami, Its a no. Its not-" Before he could finish his sentence Nanami pouted and made him fall on his butt. He blinked as she started to put the skates on his feet.

"NANAMI!" He screeched, 'S-Stop it!"

Her hands brushed his tail away from his legs and his body went stiff, His face distorted in a , Oh My God She touching.. '_'It''_ ' Look, as she tugged it away and laid it beside him. Tomoe felt his face warm as his tail tucked behind him, far from Nanami's hands.

"D-D-Don't do That!" He stuttered out. Tomoe cursed and looked down at his feet and then back at Nanami who was smiling.

"Come on!" She stood up with ease and offered her hand. Tomoe looked at it and then glared at her. He grunted and looked at the table. He would stand up and make it to the table without interuptions! He gripped her hand and nearly yelped when he slipped.

Crap, His plan was NOT going to happen.

He blushed in embarrassment as his nails scraped into a nearbye wall, He gripped onto it for dear life, his eyes showing mortal terror. Nanami giggled as she twirled around him.

"Just marchin place!" She smiled and offered her hand again.

" There is no way thats going to happen!" Tomoe half screamed, Half whined. The girl pouted and grabbed his clawed his hand and started to skate him towards the rink. He blinked in shock and suddenly put both the stoppers down.

Nanami gasped as they both fell to the floor. Tomoe slammed on his stomach while the girl slipped in front of him. The fox maoned in pain and then looked ahead at Nanami. She was glaring at him, He swallowed for some reason as the girl pinched his ear again and yanked him towards the rink once again.

"Don't you dare do that again." Nanami said a little to cheerfully.

The foxes ears flopped in surpirse as she let his feet hit the slippery floor. He yelped out again and grabbed the stone wall. His claws dung in as his ears flattened and his tail trembled.

His feet slipped around underneath him as Nanami skated beside him.

The fox glared at Nanami annoyed; he didn't want to be on this floor! He wasn't even planning on skating..His foot slipped and he ground his teeth. Tomoe stomach flopped as he saw the table that seemed to be his saftey mark; sadly he was on the other side of the huge room.

Nanami looked at the fox as he tried to stay upright with dignity. It wasn't happening as he planning though. His feet kept slipping about and his face showed something close to the word, Terror' She giggled to herself.

All the years she had known Tomoe she had known that he didn't know how to skate; he never told her so but one picks up on things over time. It was something he never had went to do or found enjoyment out of; plus when she went he wouldn't come with her. he would always have some excuse, thats when she figured that he didn't know how to skate and it was weighing on his Ego.

"Need help?" She asked as she skated beside him.

He sent her a glare and tried to stand up straight. He gained his balance for a few seconds to do so and then crossed his arms, " Certainly not. I am getting off and I am staying off." He ground his teeth and Nanami shook her head.

"Your ruining your perfect teeth." She chided.

Thats when both Teens remembered that his perfect teeh bit into Nanami's lip and neck. They looked away from each other and tried to focus on the matter at hand..

Skating.

Tomoe tried to make it to the entrance but failed miserably. He leaned against the wall and winced as the skates started to roll under him. He panicked and grabbed the wall again, a small yelp left his lips as he flopped on his tail and made a pianed face.

Nanami grimaced and skated up to him, " Give me your hands."

The fox looked at her and then looked away before he put his hands in hers. She pulled and ground her own teeth, " Put the stopper down and then boost yourself up."

Tomoe did and after a few slips and falls he was upright and breathing in panic. Nanami looked at him as he looked away from her.

Never in his life had he ever looked this helpless in front of her. She was her best friend, The Yokai best friend that didn't have any problems with anything. He whimpered and mumbled something about hating this whole idea. It was humilating and he wanted to leave. This was why he never skated, because there was the fact of falling in front of everyone.

The brown haired girl laughed as she tied her hair up in pigtails. She then grabbed his hand and started to skate them towards a wall. Tomoe wouldn't even look at her for bringing him on the floor. Nanami poked his shoulder and he moaned in annoyance.

She giggled and skated so that she could see his face. Tomoe quickly looked away but not before she could see his face. His pale skin was tinged pink which only made her laugh.

"Are you embarrassed?"

He growled and looked away from her irritated. She got it.. He never did this before and he kind of looked funny slippng like he was. She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"It is not funny." He spat out annoyed, " I'm up here because you bragged me." He swore out and Nanami stopped laughing. She swallowed at the look of his annoyance and she grabbed his hand.

He looked at her as she started to skate backwards; She pulled him along and smiled. He rolled his violet eyes as Mizuki and Kurama whooped and Howled in the background, Cheering him to make a move..

Which he had no intention of doing.

He groaned when they started to glide slightly. Nanami smiled and made sure they didn't go to fast. Tomoe didn't even try to move; he knew if he did he would slip and fall on his already pained tail.

"Turn your foot." Nanami intructed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Tomoe swore out as he looked at his feet. Nanami kicked his skate lightly until it pointed the right direction. The fox wiggled a bit and grabbed the wall before he made a fool of himself. The girl smiled and gripped his clawed hands.

The lights changed to a darker blue as red flashed a bit as the song changed to something more upbeat.

Nanami did a side step and smiled as Tomoe stared at her annoyed.

Here she was dancing while he was grabbed the wall for dear life, he couldn't move.. His feet kept wabbling and if his father was here? He would be making his embarrassment grow with his goofy nature.

The girl grabbed Tomoe's hand and Mizuki smirked and elbowed Kurama in the side. They both tried not to laugh as the two teens glided to an open spot. They watched as Nanami fixed Tomoe skates so that he could turn; then she twirled them in a circle.

The fox grasped Nanami's hands tightly as they seemed to dance on the floor ( Dispite his little slips ) He chewed his lip as he looked down at his feet; not wanting to hurt his friend by falling down on his pride. ( Which he already had done; A lot.. )

" Look a me and calm down. Your hands are tensed.." Nanami smiled and Tomeo looked up. They looked at each other and he titled his head to the side a bit..

Nanami watched him and blinked. The neon lights flashed across his beautiful white hair; his eyes seemed to sparkle with the lights and she felt herself giggle at his innocent look. He truly did look Adorable.

But then again, When he looked up from the floor at her; With his bangs shifting slightly?

He looked Hot.. It was attractive; and Nanami hardly even knew what attractive was. Nanami giggled, So thats what some girls thought huh? She paused... Why did she think that? Tomoe was her best friend, In fact he almost knew everything about her. Nanami sighed, Almost everything. She never let him see how she could feel depressed.

They were friends since they were small; and this was their first time they did something like skate. She had to remember this forever. They had a nice friendship and she was happy with it. She smiled as Tomoe looked at her and bit his lip, his sharp kanine poking out of his lip as he winced.

Their fingers entwined as they turned again. Tomoe looked at Nanami and paused, his breathing hitched slightly before he looked away. This was so stupid.. He felt like an idiot.

Their faces got close as they turned again. Tomoe looked at her slighlty and Nanami accidently slipped. Her hand gripped Tomoes ear and he growled, His head titled as he started to lean in, his eyes slitted and Nanami paused.

Their lips got close but before anything could happen a kid skated by and shoved Tomoe. He yelped and slipped backwards; landing on his tail. He ground his teeth and whimpered; Nanami watched him glare at the child and hiss secretly to himself.

The brown haired girl started to laugh as Tomoe looked at her and then lifted up his hand for support. Nanami pulled him up and he put the stopped down.

Mizuki skated up to them and looked at Tomoe with a, _'What was that? A heated moment I see?_' or at least thats what Tomoe thought he was thinking. it could have been possible since when Kurama skated up he was smirking too.

"You guys okay?" Mizuki asked innocently.

Nanami nodded as Tomoe winced and tried to move his bruised tail. It wagged and he yelped at the movement. The girl looked at him ad Kurama grimaced, " I think you need to sit down."

Mizuki nodded in agreement as he helped Nanami skate Tomoe to the table. The fox sat down and pulled his skates off rather quickly; He chucked them to the side and winced as he pulled his real shoes back on.

He winced as he shifted to a side because of his tail. Nanami skated up and sat down across from him. He looked at her while she sipped her soda.

The fox sighed and winced. The silence was awkward so thats when Tomoe's phone rang he sighed in releif. He answered it without looking.

"Hello?" He tried to sound causal after all the pain. Plus there was music blareing the background.

"Tomoe? Where are you?" A familiar voice questioned on the other side of the phone.

"Dad?" Tomoe spat out quickly before standing up from the table and walking outside the building, " What is it?"

Mikage giggled on the other side, " I asked first!" Tomoe could tell the man was laughing on the other side and the fox ground his teeth. He wasn't going to laugh back, not this time.

"I'm out with some friends, At the.." He looked at the sign and groaned, " The Skating rink."

There was a silence before Mikage squealed, Tomoe shuddered as the sound periced his sensitive ear. He pulled it away until the tormoil ended.

"Why are you calling dad?" Tomoe asked. It came out a bit more bitter than he wanted but thats how he felt about his father right now. He could tell his father pouted because th eline grew quiet.

"I thought I would be gone for a while but." He paused and Tomoe's ears perked.

"But?" he asked a little to quickly.

"I'll be back in a few hours. So be home!" He smiled on the other side and Tomoe felt his tal wag.

His dad was coming home.

_He was coming Home..._


	24. I'm Home!

_**23\. I'm Home!**_

* * *

Tomoe almost dropped his phone as his hands shook.

His dad was coming home, and he wouldn't be alone anymore. He was going to see his father, the one person that promised that he would be there after everything came crashed down.

"Tomoe?" Mikae muttered on the end.

The fox paused and then cleared his throat, " So, In a few hours?"

Mikage chuckled on the other end, He nodded but then remembered he was on a phone, " Yes. I'll be there soon, Don't cut your skating trp short but be there when I come, okay?"

Tomoe tried not to.. But he found himself smiling lightly, " Yeah; Okay. We'll be waiting for you guys."

"Alighty then! Bye, See you soon!"

Tomoe sighed, " Okay, See ya dad."

The line went dead and Tomoe slowly lowered the phone from his ear. He looked at the screen as it lit up his features in the darkness of the night. The fox felt his tail wag but winced when he felt pain shoot through it. Crap, He was going to be sore in the morning.

Tomoe turned and opened the door to the skating rink, entering the inside with ease. He walked in and to the tabe that he was sitting at. Nanami was still there drinking her soda and looking like she was in deep thought.

The fox arched his brow and sat down, not bothering to interrupt her thoughts; maybe it was just something she was always going on at, Right? He sighed and propped his head in his hand as he watched people skate by.

Mizuki was laughing as Kurama hit a wall, He glared at the snake and snaped him in the head with his wing. Mizuki glared at him and called forth his snake Hebi.

Nanami sighed as she snapped out of her gaze and qucikly stood to stop the two from fighting. She zoomed towards them as Tomoe watched with amusment. She pulled them apart and Kurama looked down at his watch.

He said something and all three of them nodded. They all started to skate towards Tomoe; making him furrow his brow in confusion. When they reached him they stopped and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe inquired.

They looked at him and Nanami sighed, " Going home. Its getting late."

Tomoe blinked but then sighed, it was for the best. He had to get home so he didn't miss his dad coming inside. The fox stood and picked up Nanami's skates. When she put her shoes on he went and checked her skates in.

When he came back they were all done so he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the exit. He had to get home, Nanami didn't know yet but he didn't care. He just had to get home so his dad didn't go to before seeing him.

Mizuki and Kurama said their goodbyes but before they did Kurama gave Tomoe a nudge in the amr and winked at him. The fox growled while Mizuki looked at him innocently, " Hold Nanami-Chans Hand if she gets scared."

Kurama nodded, " Just don't get to violent with her." He winked and Tomoe looked at him mortified, Mizuki started to laugh while they watched Tomoe fume and glare at the Tengu, Curse this idiot..

Mizuki nodded, " Yeah, Don't tell him that now. Its to late... Nanami-chan has a hickey. Its amazes me she hid it so well."

Tomoe pauses, He looked over at Nanami who was walking ahead of them, completely unaware of their conversation. He blinked and tried to strain his eyes to see what they were talking about. It wasn't possible..

He didn't bite that hard.. It was just a bite.. Did he suck? Tomoe felt his stomach churn.

Kurama started to laugh, "Oh, Someone didn't know!"

Tomoe looked away and breathed, How did they know? He didn't see anything! The fox shivered and continued to walk ahead of them; Soon Mizuki and Kurama said goodbye and left Tomoe and Nanami to walk home. It was colder that night and Nanami was shivering to herself.

The fox sighed, He knew how she felt. His clothes were damp and by the smell in the air it would probably rain again. They walked in silence until they got home. Tomoe unlocked the door and walked into the cold white house. It was a rather large house, with a parlor and a nice living room. The kitchen wasn't bad either..

The kistune looked over at Nanami, She was pulling her socks up again and her hair hung in her eyesight. The brown slky material fell from their pins and dangled hopelessly over her delicacte shoulders. Tomoe cocked his head to the side and blinked, His eyes caught a glimpse of a bandage and his stomach sunk.

_No way._

He swallowed and stopped watching Nanami, he had to think straight. His body was shaking with the realization, How hard did he bite her? Tomoe's face burned as he looked for a place to put his shoes.

"Um, Dad and Gwen is coming home tonight." Tomoe suddenly muttered quickly.

Nanami looked a him, her eyes growing wide, ' Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders, " I just found out at the skating rink." He turned his back on her as he shrugged out of his jacket; he hung it on its hook and then bit his lip.

"Oh.." Nanami paused and then straightened her back. She shivered and walked to the couch; The girl didn't know why but there was something wrong with Tomoe; He was acting strangley and she didn't know why. It was bothering her, she knew almost everything about him but right now he seemed like he was uneasy,

"You Okay?"

Tomoe jerked his head towards her and then shrugged his shoulders, " Fine."

Nanami sighed, There was his indifferent personality. The girl plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. Tomoe groaned and walked over to her. He sat down and sunk down in the cushion.

He was tired but he had to stay awake. His dad was finally going to be here... He didn't have to have his mask on for to much longer. The house would be warm and he could calm down for once. He propped his head in his hand and looked at Nanami.

The girl looked at him and smiled slightly, " I can't wait for them to be home." She giggled making Tomoe chuckled lightly. His hair fanned across his face as his eyes started to droop. For some reason he was warm..

He wondered if his father was close? He sighed lightly as his eyes started to close. Nanami became blurry as his sharp kanines barred; his breathing changed as he shifted to sleep.

"I can't either.." He muttered lightly before his head dropped over and softly laid against the back of the couch. His arms supported him as he moaned in his sleep and muttered a few things that no one could make out.

Nanami looked at him and titled her head to the side, He whimpered in his sleep as his ears flicked about. The girl smiled at his face.. She reached forward and let her fingers brush against his ears. They flicked again and she giggled.

They were soft and the fur was like a kittens fur; His lips furrowed a line of confusion and his tail wagged a bit. The girl giggled again and she tugged on his ear.

Tomoe moaned like an animal as Nanami let her fingers pull at his ears and trail down his pale skin. They slipped down and tickled his eyelashes. She tugged at his ear again blinked when Tomoe's eyes fluttered a bit. She swallowed; hoping he didn't wake up.

His eyes did open lightly but he made no move for her to stop. He was to tired and to be honest he was still half-asleep. It probably wasn't anything.. It had to a dream. He looked at her and Nanami smiled slightly as her fingers played with his hair.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, His hot breath fanning agianst her soft skin. He sighed and muttered her name.

"Yeah?" Nanami asked as she let her hand pat his head. He pulled awya from his hug and at her, Their faces inched closely together; stopping just so they could feel each other's teasing breath. She continued to pet his head and his tail wrapped around her leg; Which was something he would have never done if he wasn't half-asleep.

Thats when the fox snapped out of his sleep deprived spell. He blinked at the closeness and then backed up rather quickly, His back dug into the couches arm; his heart throbbing in shock. His tail unwound from Nanami's leg and Tomoe turned crimson.

What... Was that about?!

It was like waking up in a place you know you didn't belong. He slapped her hand off of his ears and then cowered on the other side of the couch; far away from her.

"Stop that." He growled and then yawned. Nanami giggled at the site of his sharp teeth and the way his tongue ran against then in a seductive movement. The girl blinked and looked away confused. What was she thinking?

_Seductive?_

_Hot?_

What was wrong with her exactly? Tomoe stretched beside her and let his arms wrap around his figure. He shivered and then looked at the TV. It grew quite between them and Nanami squirmed in her seat. To be honest she was tired too.. But Tomoe seemed to have the tole on him more.

His head dropped again and his ears flattened aginst his head. She smiled and stood up. Tomoe was her best friend, but something told her he was off about something.

She started to walk away but was suddenly caught off guard when Tomoe grabbed her hand. Nanami blinked in shock, she thought that he was asleep?

Tomoe grabbed her hand and paused, He didn't know hwat he was doing but the thought of giving Nanami a hickey... The thought of hurting her? It sickened him, and he knew how to make it feel better.. He just needed her to hold still.

"Tomoe?" Nanami titled her head innocently and the fox chocked on his own breath, what he was getting ready to do wasn't very innocent, at least not in his eyes. He pulled her closer to him and he paused.

"I hurt you." He muttered out, The words stung. He hated saying something like that, Nanami wa shis friend and the thought of making him bleed or cry? It made him feel worse than a drunkard, And that was a big thing to Tomoe.

Nanami chuckled and titled her head to the side, it stretched her neck and showed the bandage, Her slender fingers plucked the bandage off and she pointed at four marks. She smiled at him with her innocent eyes, " It didn't hurt.."

she tried to push a thought away but it poped up anyway, 'It actually felt good' Nanami paused and pushed the thought away, not even daring to say it out loud.

"Did you bleed?" Tomoe muttered as he pulled her closer just so he could run his fingers over her mark.

She shook her head and popped the 'P' when she said, " Nope."

The fox felt himself relax as he leaned his face down and buried it in her neck; her scent filled his senses and made him dizzy. His fox instincts were to strong for him as Nanami looked at him and patted his head. Her fingers made long strides over the backs of his ears and he groaned like a fox in the wild.

He tried to stop but his fangs started to bare and sharpen. Tomoe whimpered and tried to stop; his arms wrapped around Nanami so he could hold her still; his heart started to throb as his mouth neared her neck.

His face burned red as he closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to her neck. His mouth opened as his fangs bared against her skin. His tongue flicked across his old marks and he growled.

"Ah." He whimpered and tried to ply himself away. Hsi heart was pounding painfully within him and it made him gag at his own conduct. Stupid Hormones! He had to get hands off his ears...

Tomoe gasped out as his fangs started to bare and push against Nanami's skin in a harsh bite. They entered her skin with a soft whimper. His teeth pulled at her skin as his mouth clamped over her skin; He started to suck hard on the old mark, making it new again.

He couldn't stop as he continued to suck harshly, Nanami whimpered out in shock. She felt his mouth pull at her skin and it brought pain. His teeth felt like needles but for some reason she didn't smack him away. Her hands slipped on his ears and Tomoe's tail wagged lightly, His ranhis hands through her beautiful and silky hair. It slipped through his perfect fingers and scattered against her shoulders.

His mouth sucked harder and he moaned as his mouth burned.

The fox moaned and the girl whimper again, her breath wouldn't leave her as he bit down harder. She yelped out in pain as he fangs came out of her skin and his tongue flicked over the mark again.

Nanami felt her face burn in shock at her best friends actions. He muttered something as his teeth splittered back into her skin. This time the bite hurt and Tomoe could actualy taste a metalic taste in his mouth. He blinked as Nanami took her hands off of his ears. They reached up and clamped over her neck as she yelped.

The fox pulled away, his body shaking from the recent loss of control. This was her fault! She touched his ears again.. He swallowed and Nanami whimpered in shock. Blood dripped on her hand and Tomoe stared at it in shock.

Something Nanami had never seen flashed through his eyes as he got up and ran into the kitchen, he came back and slapped something cold on her skin. He wouldn't look her in the eye as he pressed a wet rag down on her neck. He pulled it away and winced at the smell of blood.

The girl couldn't exactly smell it but Tomoe could smell it from a mile away.. It made his stomach turn and it brought forth memories that mad ehim sick. He pressed the rag back on and winced.

"Sorry.." He muttered quietly.

The girl nodded and looked at him, Something was going on with him. Lately he was mad and upset, " Is something bothering you?" She asked quickly.

Tomoe looked at her as he peeled a bandade for her neck, he pressed it on and pulled his hands away, " Well..." He paused and then sighed, " You see..'

Thats when the front door jingled with keys. Tomoe cursed mentally. He was going to tell Nanami that he wasn't comfortable without his father being home. He guessed it was because when he was younger he went through all of pain. He swallowed and stood.

Tomoe walked to the kitchen and washed the bloody rag out. When he came back he noticed Nanami hid his 'Mark' With her shirt collar. He looked at her and swallowed,

"Again, Sorry... Its a problem that I don't know how to address." He muttered lighltly. He starightened his shoulders and swallowed. Nanami smiled weakly and then sighed,

"Its fine; Really it is." She giggled, " It never happened."

Tomoe looked at her and winced, She couldn't keep saying things like this didn't happen. He made a mark this time and it sacred him when he saw he blood. He reached up and touched his kanines, fear flashed though his eyes and Nanami patted his shoulder.

"Forget about it." She smiled, " It didn't really hurt."

He rolled his violet eyes; he knew she was lieing, He even got some of her blood in his mouth. When he went to the kitchen he spit it out and tried to stop shaking. He hurt her...

He shook his head when the living room door came open and Mikage pranced in with Gwen in tow. The woman looked worn out while Mikage looked refreshed. Tomoe felt himself smile.

Thats was because of Mikage's god powers; he didn't need as much as sleep like humans did. He winced and stood at the couch. Nanami ran over to Mikage and then to her mother, embracing them tightly.

"Your home!" Nanami giggled and rocked back and forth on her heels. Tomoe rolled his eyes, She was so childish. He sighed and then froze when his father walked up to him slowly.

The fox swallowed, His eyes wide. Did his father know about what just happened? Tomoe wouldn't put it past him, he knew everything when it came to things like that. He winced but gasped when his father hugged him tightly.

Tomoe paused and tried not to choke up; his heart ached as Mikage hugged him and rocked back and forth, " I'm home Tomoe. Just like I promised."

The fox then lost his fight..

He hugged his father back and whimpered against his shoulder. Tears soaked his eyes but didn't fall; mostly because Nanami and Gwen were watching. The teenager whimpered as Mikage smiled lightly and patted his back.

"I missed you too. I did alot of prayers so I might be home for a little while. How does that sound?" The father questioned.

Tomoe tightened his grip on his father and sucked him his breath, he couldn't breath. His father was home.. He was home, and the huse was warm again. His heart ached in pain and Mikage patted his head.

* * *

When they finally pulled away they all sat on the couch and floor. Mikage smiled as they played a movie and talked about things and school. Tomoe told him about skating while Nanami bragged about how many times he fell. They all laughed, Even Tomoe.

He wouldn't have but he was glad his father was home.

Later on when the movie started to end Nanami had already gone to bed and Tomoe's head flopped over on his fathers shoulder. The god chuckled and his son whimpered in his sleep; Gwen watched with a smile and Mikage patted Tomoe head for one last time.

_"I missed you too.."_


	25. I Had To Defend, Her

_**24\. I Had Too Defend, Her**_

* * *

Tomoe yawned and moved slightly, His bed wasn't that comfortable for some reason.. Huh. He opened his eyes and blinked in shock. Another yawn took him over as he sat up on the fluffy couch he was sitting on.

He had fallen asleep last night.

The fox moaned and lifted himself up, stretching his body in all the right angles, Just like a feline. His tail whipped about as his ears twitched at the smell of something sweet filling his sences. He blinked and walked towards the kitchen.

When he walked in he was shocked to see Mikage. His hair was pulled into a small pony tail; making Tomoe feel strange. Plus he was wearing his mother's old, 'Born in Paris' Apron. It was pink with frills..

"Wha.." Tomoe choked out and tried not to loose all sense of control. He would have laughed it if wasn't so early in the morning.

His father turned around and smiled, " TOMOEEE!" He cheered and skipped up to his annoyed and slightly amused Teen.

The man held up a blob that was white.. Tomoe backed away from it slightly and the man smiled, " I'm making Sasamochi!"

The fox paused, His dad wanted him to eat, 'That?' He sighed and smiled with force, " Thanks." He muttered before he opened the fridge and popped the lid off the orange juice. Mikage sent him a , 'Dont' You dare look' and Tomoe moaned. He grabbed a glass and poured him some instead of drinking out of the cartin.

Mikage smiled again and started wrapping a bunch of blobs. The fox rolled his eyes as he titled the glass to his lips; thats when he almost did a spit take when Nanami wobbled in.

She was still in her PJ's: Short shorts; a tank top and Knee high socks. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a choker necklace to cover Tomoe's materpiece. The fox blinked and slowly swallowed his juice.

It wasn't her oufit that made him choke, it was the choker. It was something that he and his father had bought for her when they were sixteen; it amazed him she still had it. she looked at him and yawned loudly.

Then she picked up an apple and bit into it vicously. Tomow arched his brow as she chopped on it. The noise was irritating..

He turned around and snorted, "Pig." He muttered and swallowed some more juice. Thats when he felt the apple make contact with his head; he blinked and turned to look at the girl in surprise.

She was smirking and holding a cream pastry, " You want this one next, Fox?"

Tomeo glared at her; She knew he hated being called by his speices. Kurama did that and it ticked him off. He growled and furrowed his brow when Nanami started to laugh at him, He grabbed the patry out of her hand.

Mikage looked up from his Sasamochi and smiled as Tomoe took a bite of the food and then smeared the cream all over Nanami's face. The blond god laughed.. They always were doing childish things like this; but he wasn't blind. He smirked as Tomoe gasped when Nanami threw coco powder in his hair.

The fox growled and tried to get the chocolate powder out of his white hair. Nanami laughed and licked some cream off her face. She then washed the rest off as Tomoe wiped the chocolate out of his hair.

The man smiled as Tomoe looked at the clock and cursed, ' Ah Crap, " He looked at Mikage and sighed, " School. See you when we get back?"

Mikage smiled and nodded as he pulled the foxes and girls bento's out of the fridge. He handed it to them and Tomoe ran out of the kitchen to get ready for school. Nanami ran out to and the god laughed, Just like when they were little...

Mikage turned to grab a rag t wipe up his mess and then paused when he saw a rag that was stained.. With..

_Blood?_

* * *

Tomoe buttoned up his shirt quickly and paused when he looked at his hair. He sighed and fixed it and then brushed his teeth. He ran his tongue over his teeth and then yelped when his kanine cut it.

He spit out some blood into the sink and then dragged a hand through his hair. He was a yoaki and he even knew that his teeth hurt; how much did it hurt Nanami? He swallowed and tried to stop the bleeding in his mouth. The fox fixed it and walked out the door.

His day had started out fine and actually good. His dad was there, Nanami seemed fine and now he was actually going to get to school on time. He grabbed his school jacket and shrugged it on.

Then he unbuttoned the top buttons to his shirt. He didn't know but he felt strangled by it. It was like a collar and since Tome had a foxes blood it was highly annoying. Plus,

Who would want to choke because of their shirt?

He fixed it and sighed when they both walked out the door. The walk to school wasn't long but it did have its lengh.

Tomoe was pretty sure his day would be fine.. But then again. Life is cruel and things happen..

* * *

Kurama snarled his lip and Mizuki scoffed as Tomoe walked towards them at school. He titled his head in confusion and tried to find the person they were looking at.

"What?" He muttered trying to let them know he was there.

Mizuki jerked his head towards him and sighed heavily, " There's new kid; and let me tell you. He's a touble maker."

Kurama nodded, " He already tried to pick a fight with me and then he went for my brother Jiro."

The fox paused. Someone went for Jiro? Pfft, That person must of wanted to die; but then again. Tomoe knew how to fight too; not that he was proud of it. He had learned when he got bullied in his younger years, he looked around and Mizuki pointed out the new kid.

Tomoe looked and then rolled his eyes, He knew by the looks of the kid that he was trouble. The guy had black hair and bright blure eyes. He was tall but not tallaer then Tomoe himself. He was laughing and flirting with a bunch of girls. Nanami was beside Tomoe and had walked to her class.

He saw the knew guy check her body out and Tomoe felt his fox-fire surge through his veins. It burned his hands and he tried not to growl. The guy was acting like he owned the school! Tomoe grunted and folded his arms as Kurama shook his head.

" He thinks fighting is the next big thing."

Tomoe rolled his eyes, Sadly the idiot walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello demons!"

Tomoe snarled his lip and crossed his arms in hatred, ' Excuse me?"

The boy bowed and then snickered, " Names Masashi!" He thrust out a hand and smirked, The fox snarled at the gesture and stepped back. Mizuki hid behind him and Kurama stepped in front of them.

"Look. Leave us alone." He spat out a little to violet for Kurama.

Masashi smiled, " Your Brother was fun to fight." He paused, " That sassy girl? The one that walked by.. She was pretty hot." He smirked as Tomoe ground his teeth and tried not to choke the idiot. Nanami was an innocent girl!  
He wouldn't let perverts like this idiot get close to her! Tomoe growled and the man glared at him with intensity. Kurama swallowed and stepped in front of them,

"Tomoe. We have class."

The fox nodded until Masashi smirked and looked at him, " Your my next target; Squirt."

Tomoe eyes widened and he lunged forward, His sharp claws came out until Mizuki and Kurama pulled him back. How did that idiot know?!  
Tomoe used to be picked on for his height and how he couldn't speak English. Girls thought it was adorable but the boys in his class beat him around. When Tomoe got old enough he got into trouble when he started to beat the crap out of his oppressers.

Kurama winced as Tomoe started to relax, " How did.. He.." He paused when Mizuki looked at him sternly.

"Thats wasn't smart Tomoe -kun. You need to control your anger..." He sighed.

Mizuki knew Tomoe had become good at controlling his anger but some things still got him going. One was Nanami. She was all their friend but Nanami had always been closest to Tomoe. Lately they had been a bit more close in a physical sense. Mizuki clucked his tongue and sighed.

"We have class, Tomoe-kun, calm down so we can go."

Tomoe breathed out and tried to calm himself down. He had wanted to have a nice day, with no one to annoy him. He had plently to be happy about, his father and the safety of his friends. He was still a bit on edge after he bit Nanami and gave her hickey.

He paused and tried to calm himself down. He thought about the other night and his tongue ran over his lips; wetting them as he thought. His eye sglassed over and Kurama looked at him confused. He waved his hand in front of his face and Tomoe looked a them in shock.

He tried to recompse himself and breathed.

To think that last night had him thinking so hard.. He paused when Kurama started to chuckle and Mizuki shook his head.

"You rlicking you lips like you want to devour something.." Kurama smirked and coughed out, 'Nanami' Into his hand.

Tomoe glared at him and crossed his arms. His ears flattened and he grabbed his school bag, " Lets go to class."

Mizuki started to laugh as Kurama shook his head.

"Your disgraceful Tomoe-kun." Mizuki chuckled as Tomoe glared at him.

Stupid, Idiotic Pain in the butts. He ground his teeth as they laughed and patted his back. They didn't understand him at all, he was just thinking about how he hurt her..

And how she tasted..

His eyes slitted ferally and he licked his lips again. This time his teeth bared slightly. He quickly shook his head in confusion and his face burned in embarrassment. He hoped no one saw that..

What... Why did his body just do that? What was going on with him? He didn't feel that well... He blushed for a reason and then shook it off. Weird..

He groaned when the school bell went off and he caught up with Mizuki and Kurama. The looked at him confused and all he did was yawn. He did sleep on a couch, that wasn't a good thing for him... The only thing that made him happy was that his father was home and he didn't have to be alone anymore.

All three demons swore when the school bell went off and they ran towards there class. Hoping that their evil teacher didn't bring her ruler...

* * *

_**After School**_

* * *

Tomoe maoned and cursed as he walked. Nanami left him at school! The idiot went to an ice-cream shop with her friends with Kei and Ami; which meant he was stuck walking home all alone.

He growled and looked at his phone. His father said he would be waiting at home and Gwen gave Nanami permission to leave Tomoe to walk all alone. The kitsune sighed..

Maybe it was for the best; He didn't want to be around her right now. He knew that sounded cruel but he used to have at least some time to himself; Plus his hormones were out of wack after being touched on the ears so many times.

The fox sighed and slowled his steps; he was okay with just sight seeing, Its not like his dad was going to leave again; at least not for a while.

Tomoe sighed let the wind whip through his hair. He sighed in relaxtion and paused. Kurama had asked what Nanami tasted like...

_Strawberries.._

The fox blinked and then put a hand over his mouth in shock. What did he just think?! He swallowed and tried to change his thoughts. Lately he had been out of it, but then again.. The only reason he did so was because Nanami liked to touch his ears and on occasion tail.

"Stupid, Idiot." Tomoe muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. He was so tired, that couch made his back hurt all day. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he could visit..

_Her.._

* * *

Tomoe walked past the old black, iron gate and paused when he smelt death; he hadn't visited here in a long time but..

His fett carried him to a tombstone in the cemetery. He knelt down and wiped away some dead flowers. He was surprised when he saw fresh one and a small tugged at his lips. His dad must have visited.

The fox sat down and stared at the cold stone and the beauitful carvings of fox-fire.

Tomoe titled his head to the side and swallowed, Why had he come here? Maybe it was because of the lonelyness he had went through lately. His father would have to go again.. He knew he would have to.

His job had to be that way; but Tomoe had grown to not care. Or at least thats what he said. When he was little he ran here, When his father said he would be gone for a week. The little kitsune had choked up and took off to the one place he knew he didn't feel alone.

His mothers grave.

Tomoe traced his mother's name with his finger, 'Elisa Mikage... He bit his lip and swallowed the held up tears. All these years he had held them in, His mother always said not to cry for her; bu the had cried..

At the hospital; when she was breathing her last and then died with him in her arms. He choked and covered his mouth in pain. His father had to ply him away and rock him back and forth.

But the images were still there; the gross images of blood and natted hair. The sound of crashing metal and breaking metal; and his mother's screams...

Tomoe sucked in his breath and winced, " Hey Mom." He swallowed, " Um.. I'm visiting." He whispered and sat down, " I know its been a while.. But some things came up and I had to help a friend. Rememeber that Nanami girl you never got to meet?"

He looked at the grave and grimaced when it became blurry; he tried to stop the tears as he swiped his hands over his eyes, " W-well.. Her father was beating her, So dad and me took her in. " His hand dropped from his mouth and he looked at the grave,

"Mom? "He muttered slightly. His ears flopped and his heart ached and tore about in his chest. The fox didn't knwo why but he wanted her to know about something. His father knew.. So why not at least tell her?

Even if she didn't hear him and she was long gone.

"We kissed." Tomoe whimpered as tears spilled out of his eyes. He didn't know why; he hadn't cried for so long. Not for this anyway.. He choked and put a hand on her stone. It was cold to the touch and it reminded him of her body.

"I'm so sorry." Tomoe winced out, " I wanted you to be here." He chewed his lip. He was a Yoaki. They didn't have feelings or hurts, but right now he felt like the last person around.

He stared at the grave and swallowed as he stood, He wiped at his eyes and breathed out. He had to stop this. It was killing him slowly. His heart ached and his head spun. He wished she was still there with him and his father.

The fox swallowed and picked up his school bag; he started to walk out of the cemetery. He left quickly so he could breath..

Tomoe didn't understand; he hardly even cried at her funeral, in fact he felt like a dead person. He wouldn't go see her body in the casket and now? He regretted it.. That was the last time he could have seen her and now he had lost his chance.

The fox wiped at his eyes and sighed slightly, his breath pulled out his body in a long stream. He whimpered lightly. He had to pull himelf together. Something else was bothering him and that was the location where Nanami's father was.

He rolled his eyes, that old man. He hadn't come back since Tomoe's father pointed a gun at the mans head.

Thats when something made Tomoe's ears twitch, " Huh, So.. You were a Momma's boy huh?"

The kistune turned and glared when he saw Masashi with a stupid smirk on his face. He was walking out of the cemetary with a smirk on his face, " The grave said Elisa Mikage. Your Tomoe Mikage so I expect thats your mother in the.." He paused, " The cold, Dark, Ground?"

The other boy was holding beautiful flowers in his hand and Tomoe knew where they came from.

Those flowers where from his mother's grave.

Tomoe felt something snap; his heart burst with anger as his teeth abred and his eyes slitted, " PUT THOSE BACK!" He snapped out; his voice venomness.

Masashi only smiled and plucked the petals off the flowers, The petals floated to the ground and Tomoe felt his stomach turn. The flowers were a bright purple like the foxes eyes... It had a yellow center and it reminded Tomoe of his mother's lite blond hair.

"Sorry, No can do.. She's dead. She doesn't need them."

Tomoe cursed, " YOU SICK-" He broke his own sentence off as he lunged forward and made sure his claws stratched the other teen across the face. The boy alone winced and looked at him.

"Thats all?" He smirked as he Threw a punch toward Tomoe. The fox dodged in shock but sadly he was kicked in the shin. The fox grimaced as his school bag fell to the ground. Then the boy held up something that Tomoe coudn't loose.

It was a picture of his mother, Again it was sitting on her grave for memories. The boy looked at it and smiled, " This looks so sweet." He dropped it and the glass shattered.

Tomoe cringed as it hit the ground, his hands wrug as his eyes closed. His teeth ground as the boy pulled out a lighter and prepared to burn his mother's picture. Thats when the fox lunged forward and kicked the boy in the stomach.

The teen gasped out and fell to the ground as Tomoe grabbed the picture and put it in his pocket.

"You should never fight a demon." Tome muttered; the wind whipped through his hair and he made his way away from the idiot in front of him. He wasn't going to fight a human. He could hurt them easily, he knew. He got into fights before; bloody ones.

That's when Masashi growled and Tomoe felt his blood run cold.

_Humans didn't growl.._

Masashi grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the ground, Tomoe's stomach hit the concrete, knocking the air out of him. He looked behind him at Masashi and blinked in shock.

The teen had sharp teeth and evil claws petruding out of his hands.

Tomoe gasped and kicked the teen in the face, The heel of his shoe cracked against his jaw and Masashi only smiled. He dug his claws into Tomoe's ankle and the fox yelped.

" Fox-fire!" Tomoe screamed in his last resort. The fox appeared before him and flaoted near his head,

"Yes Master?"

Tomoe growled and looked at Masashi, " What do you think!?"

The fire zoomed towards Masashi and Tomoe found he could reach the demon. His hand grabbed his arm and burned harshly. The other demon screamed as Tomoe's fire zoomed and burned his arms and legs.

Tomoe tried to stand but his ankle was bleeding with a disgusting feeling. The other demon stopped screaming and glared at the fox. The kitsune growled and let his ears flatten on his head.

Masashi laughed as he lunged forward again. Tomoe let his feet come in contact with the teens abdomen and he flipped him with ease. The fox wobbled up just in time to feel the other demon punch him in the jaw. Tomoe glared at him as blood came off his lip.

Then Tomoe smirked and licked the blood off; he spit it out to the side and then let his fox-fire dance around him.

"Like I said. ' Tomoe ground his teeth, " Don't fight a demon!" He snarled out and kicked the other demon. Masashi laughed and literally pinned Tomoe down and started to punch him.

"STUPID HIGH-GRADE DEMON!" Masashi swore out, " DIE!"

They were both bleeding and everytime Tomoe was hit his vision grew blurry. He started to feel sick as the air slipped out of his lungs. Thats when a familiar voice reached his fox ears.

"TOMOE!"

The fox blinked as he saw a swish of feathers and scales. He blinked when he saw the other dmeon on the ground, bleeding and screaming as he held his leg. Tomoe gripped at the cold stone walkway, his vision going in and out.

Mizuki came into view and Kurama kneeled down, he had a water bottle and poured some of it on a cloth. He pressed it to Tomoe's cut lip and then winced.

"Tomoe-kun?" Mizuki pouted and felt the foxes head, ' Are you going to live? If not can I have your fan collection?"

Kurama rolled his eyes and shoved the snake out of the way, " This is no time to joke."

He turned to Tomoe and grabbed his clawed hand. He helped boost him up and Mizuki stood on the other side of him. The fox chewed his lip and nearly screamed when he felt pressure on his ankle.

"Ow." He muttered out in pain. Mizuki knelt down and touched the area where Tomoe was cut. A healing spell went into his skin and Tomoe bared his teeth in pain. He gasped out as the spell seaped in and sealed his skin.

Kurama shook his head to side, " We have to get you home."

Tomeo shook his head, "NO!" He swore out and winced. Mikage couldn't see him this! He would be so disappionted of him; he couldn't take that right now! His mother's grave was just violated.

"Your going home!" Kurama gave him a stern, 'I'm Older, Your listening' Look.

Tomoe swore but winced as they all started to walk forward. Masashi had already called someone and he was waiting for a car. They three teens hobbled towards Tomoe's house.

The fox grew dizzy a few times and they had to stop him from toppeling over and crashing into the pavement head first. His wounds were no joke. He could still bleed to death... Maybe that's why he was so dizzy? his body was tripping over itself and his head was hurting. His ears pinned as he hissed..

Oh man.. He hoped he made it..

* * *

Kurama helped Tomoe up the steps to his house as Mizuki knocked on the door. They only waited a few minutes before Mikage walked out smiling and wearing a pink apron. They only paused for a second and titled their heads to the side.

They stopped and Kurama pushed past the man. He helped Tomoe sit down, The fox hissed in pain as Mikage gasped.

"What happened?" He screamed as he ran up to his son and started to check his wounds. He dabbed at Tomoe's lip with a wet cloth. Tomoe hissed out again and gripped his father's hand in pain. The god sweeped for hair out of Tomoe's eyes and started to pat his head.

Kurama made a disgusted look, 'Another demon picked a fight."

Mikage looked at Tomoe who wasn't looking at him, " Tomoe.. You got into a fight this bad?"

The fox looked at him and whimpered, His leg was killing him and his hands were burning, Tomoe breathed out and opened his mouth, " He violated moms grave."

Mikage looked at him sternly, " Do you expect me to say, Oh well that makes it okay? TOMOE!" He swore and Tomoe cringed away. Kurama and Mizuki winced and looked at each other. This was rare so they bowed and excused themselves.

When they left Tomoe looked at Mikage and pulled out his mother's gravesite picture, " I managed to save it." He chewed his lip and hugged himself as Mikage held the photo in his hands. He looked at his shaking son and sighed.

"Pain level?" He asked quietly.

Tomoe swallowed and winced as Mikage pressed the wet cloth to his face, " Um.. Five?" He muttered and then winced as his ribs contracted.

The god sighed and started to look at his leg, He looked at the cuts and clucked his tongue, " It was a clawed demon. " He dipped warm water on Tomoe's leg and the fox cursed and swore out in pain. He gripped the chair he was sitting in and whimpered loudly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. " Tomoe whimpered out slowly. Mikage looked at his son and winced as he saw his eyes glass over. He knew were that led to.. Tears; and Tomoe wasn't one to cry to often.

"Hey, Its okay now. You protected your mothers honor; but.. Don't you ever do this again." He ground his teeth and helped Tomoe up. They walked to the kitchen and Mikage sat him down. He grabbed some ace bandages and wrapped them securely around the foxes ankle.

It had been a long time since Tomoe had gotten into a fight; it scared him to think that his son could be this violent; but then again. He wasn't, He knew he wasn't...

Tomeo looked at his father and winced. He had just gotten home and now he had to see this. The foxes blood dripped onto the floor and he swore out in pain. It hurt..

But he knew that if he hadn't of fought back?

He would have died... And he was pretty sure that Mikage knew it too; because...

His father wasn't screaming at him like he usually did.

Mikage sighed and placed a perfect Sasamochi in front of Tomoe. The fox blinked and stared at it in surprise, Wasn't this a blob that morning? He picked it up and let it stretched as his moth closed over it; it melted onhis tongue and he hummed in satisfaction.

He looked at his father and winced as he moved his ankle, He was a yokai. It would feel better in the morning. He took another bite and winced when his father looked at his Mother's picture. He had told the teen that he would return the photo in the morning which only relaxed Tomoe a bit.

He wasn't going to school in the morning but he was okay with that; that place didn't really suit him anyway. He sighed as his father started to clean off the floor from blood.

He looked at Tomoe and smiled lightly," How are you feeling?"

The fox winced as he turned in his chair. He laid his head on the back of the chair and sighed," Sorry.. I know I shouldn't fi-

"You had to." Mikage said quickly and then sighed, " If you didn't fight back? I'm afraid you would be in the hospital.

Tomoe looked at him and nodded slowly, his was surprised his father would say that; but then again, his father wasn't stupid. He smiled slightly, The house was warm now that his father was home.

He sighed slightly as he started to relax, Thats when his father poked Tomoe shoulder. The fox looked at him and then went pale when his father threw a rag down in front of him, It was stained with blood and Tomoe felt his stomach tie in knots.

_Oh crap._

That was the rag that had Nanami's blood on it; from the other night when he bit her. His teeth bared and he out a hand over his mouth in embarrassment at the memory. He still couldn't believe he hurt her; He caused her pain because his yoaki passions slipped out.

Mikage gave him a knowing look and he leaned on the counter, his arms crossed. He untied his apron and placed it up so that it didn't get dirty; then and he sighed and dusted his hands off. He gave his teen a stern look and Tomoe looked down at the kitchen's tile floor in shock and embarrassment.

"Why does this wrag have blood it it?" He almost frowned but A smirk played on his features.

Tomoe went pale.. " Um.."

_Well, He WAS relaxed, Until his father asked that..._

* * *

_Uh Oh! XD! I'm going to give you Masashi's Bio!_

_Masashi, is a low grade demon with a strong hate towards high grade demons. This is mostly because his parents are no longer with him and he is a delinquent by choice. Truthfully he is a smart person with a soft heart and no romantic sense. He is a loner and doesn't think life is worth living, He harms others to get rid on his pain and then he also harms himself when he's alone. He picks fights to show the world his goal._

_That Low-grade demons can do things just as well as high-grade ones. He just needs to learn there's lines that shouldn't be crossed.. _


	26. A Promise Broken

_**25\. A Promise Broken**_

* * *

Tomoe went Pale.." Um.."

Mikage leaned his back on the counter and stared at his son; The foxes ears flopped over as the god stared him down. This was not one of those times were Tomoe could lie his way out of something.

His face was giving him away.

Mikage looked at him and arched his brow and Tomoe's tail flattened on his body. He couldn't tell his father! Sadly something told him that Mikage knew. The fox should have known really. His father was the god of match-making, flirting was in that line of work as Tomoe had a feeling.

The fox looked down in embarrassment; His father sighed as Tomoe stared at the piece of cloth. It was Nanami's blood and everything. It was his fault that she got hurt; he had lost control.

But he couldn't tell Mikage that; his father told him to control himself more.

The fox felt his face burn as he looked down, " Thats.."

The god nodded and looked at his son. Tomoe was squirmed in his seat. He was chewing on his lip as he tried to sink down in his chair. Mikage started to urge him on, " Its?"

Tomoe looked like he could die; Mikage knew why though. He had felt it hit him as soon as it happened. He had sat outside as the feeling went through his body. The match making god knew the feeling all to well. He felt it when his clients were kissing.

It was his job to know things like this; but for some reason this was weird. This was his son.. And His sons Best Friend Nanami. The little girl with pigtails and a little dress. His son was always innocent and Mikage knew he still was. That was probably why he was freaking out because of all this.

"Its.. Nanami's.." Tomoe looked away and winced when his ankle rubbed against the chair he was sitting in. He muttered something and winced in pain.

"Oh?" Mikage paused, a slight frown forming on his mouth. Tomoe looked down in embarrassment.

What was he supposed to say? 'Hey dad I lost control again?' The fox didn't know how to go about this; and right now his body was killing him. His ankle was throbbing and he wondered if he really would feel better in the morning. The cut was deeper then he liked to admit.

The blond god went to the freezer as if reading his mind and handed an ice-pack to the fox. Tomoe gladly accepted and placed it on his ankle, winced as the cold pulled and bit at his skin.

"Why is Nanami's blood on this rag Tomoe?" Mikage looke dup at his son and saw him tense. Tomoe looked at him and then looked down.

His voice dropped to a mear whisper as words poured out of his mouth. Mikage of course wasn't really shocked expect for one word that came out of his mouth that made his body tremor with a, You did what? Movement.

"Nanami touched me ears and I gave her.. A.. " Tomoe swallowed and looked away, not even daring to look his father in the eye, " A hickey." His voice went low and the man noticed the teens embarrassed and regretful look.

He was shocked though, he didn't think about the whole hickey thing but it was a possiblity. That meant when Tomoe gave it to her? He bit down way to hard. That blood was the cause of it; and Tomoe looked sick with himself.

"You bit to hard I guess." He smiled at Tomoe who looked at him shocked, " You lost control again, Is she bruised or something?"

The fox suddenly flushed pink and looked away, " Like I know! I only gave it to her, I haven't seen it since!"

Now he was mad, He didn't want to talk abou this little moment of loss of control. It was annoying enough that he had to put up with his yokai hormones running loose. He didn't need his father giving him the third degree.

"I think you might of sucked to hard to; Theres blood on this rag. Did you get some in your mouth?" His father gasped and looked at his son horrified.

Tomoe clenched his fists; if his ankle wasn't hurt he would leave! This was impossible to explain. Everytime Nanami touched him he woudl loose all sense and dive into a deep and passionate kiss. Something he would never do with anyone at all. It was his instincts kicking in.

But there was the fact that his father is a god and so he has human features as well. His mther was a fox yokai and Tomoe had taken after her more. Her hair was so blond that it could have passed as white; her eyes were a bright purple; His fathers were a mahogony, So he ended up with the violet eyes.

There worst thing in this matter was his ears and tail. His father knew about these things because he was married to a fox demon and understood how their bodies work. Which was obvious because Tomoe wouldn't be there if he didn't.

Now that he was older they were stronger.. His instincts drove him crazy if anyone of the opposite sex touched him. Even with his best friend Nanami. He had kissed her several times now only he knew why. His stinkin yokai passions...

" I got some, But I spit it out." He mumbled, His ears flopping over.

Mikage shook his head and then walked up to his son, he tilted his chin and Tomoe gave him a , 'What the crap?' Look. The father chuckled and sighed, " Open your mouth."

The fox blinked but obeyed slowly. He closed his eyes as Mikage looked at his sons kanines. He noticed their sharp look and how they seemed to poke out a little more then usual. The god clucked his tongue as he pressed a finger to the tip of one and accidently cut his own finger.

He winced and let Tomoe close his mouth as he went to clean his finger, once he was done he looked at Tomoe and sighed.

"I can tell you got carried away." He almost let himself smirk, " Your teeth are pretty sharp right now; it indictates that you used them recently and still have some hormoneal side affects."

Tomoe paused and reached up to his kanine. He touched it and then blinked. It was a bit sharper then usual.. ( NO! He is NOT a vampire.. Haha ) The fox tried not to think about the moment when he bit her; but it was harder them it looked..

Mikage paused and then lookd at Tomoe. Totally just going against his sons own thoughts, he sat down across from him and folded his hands, " Try to think about what happened, Every detail. Then let me see your reaction." He looked serious as Tomoe swore out and flushed.

His father was being so stupid! Why would he want to think about it? He wasn't an experiment! He let out a growl and Mikage chuckled.

" I know it doesn't seem to suit you; but I want to see how you react. " His father smiled.

Tomoe shook his head, It really didn't suit him! He had to think about something that he did to Nanami? She was so innocent.. It killed him enough to think he did something so preverted to her! Plus.. He made her bleed, Just because he couldn't control himself...

"Fine." Tomoe mumbled and looked away. He closed his eyes and breathed out, trying to focus on what he felt just the other night.

He pictured what had happened, And his heart lurched. Sadly it was kind of hard to think this way when your father is right in the room with you.

He tried to remember her touch on his ears. This alone made his skin crawl, But the thing but made him wince and sigh a little to loudly?

Was her taste as he bit her... His mouth watered slightly..

He opened his eyes and suddenly flushed in shock. Okay, That was a bit to much on his part. He wasn't going to keep going on until his father showed him Nanami's blood. Suddenly Tomoe's eyes slitted and his teeth bared. He moaned and then recomposed himself; blinking the feral look out of his eyes.

Tomoe felt his face burn; What the crap...

Mikage chuckled and snorted and Tomoe looked at him highly offended. The god waved him off and sighed, " This will pass." The god smiled, " Your homornes are out of it since you bit her. Plus.. Her taste won't go away for a few more days."

Mikage threw the rag in a dirty pile and then looked at Tomoe. The fox was mortifed by his actions and to be truthful he wanted to bury his head and curse the world. This was a yokai thing that he had to deal with. His mother had to, too.

Sometimes being yokai had its perks; but then it also could make you want to hurt yourself. The god smiled and patte dhis sons head, " It happens to every yokai. Be easy on youself.."

Tomoe moaned and ran a hand through his hair, " But with Nanami? Dad she's my best friend." The fox felt stupid. He didn't want to go all weird when he smelled her; he hoped he didn't taste her again. His embarrassment would be double then..

Mikage nodded, ' Yeah, But she touches your ears. Sometimes to help and sometimes because she finds them interesting. It will pass.." He smiled and Tomoe slowly chewed some of his Sasamochi.

Thats when his father did a little dramatic pose and whimpered loudly, " My little boy! How hard did you suck? How hard did you bite? You even drew blood, how long did it last before you heart nearly exploded and pulled out of your chest. Did you feel.." Mikage paused and looked Tomoe in the eye, " Did you feel alive?"

Tomoe flushed, " Shut up you old man!" He screeched, his voice getting louder by the second.

Mikage chuckled and patted his son's head. He was so innocent.. And now he was getting ticked off at him because of his teasing; but then again.. Tomoe was denying it so rashly it made him wonder if Tomoe did enjoy it to a little extent; and that was why his son was acting guilty. It was because that was how he felt; Nanami was the person he seemed to protect and now he had hurt her himself.

Suddenly the kitchen door came open and Gwen walked in, She smiled but then gasped when she saw Tomoe. His ankle was wrapped firmly and his lip was cut.. The fox blinked as the woman looked at him. Then she went into, 'Mother Mode' And started to examine him.

Mikage laughed, Gwne was a doctor. it was her only instinct to check Tomoe. She even yanked his ear up and stared inside to check and see if he coudln't hear her. Tomoe yelped at the harsh pinch and the woman sighed.

"What happened Tomoe?" Her voice was sweet but harsh.

"I-" He was cut off when his Father smiled and sighed,

"A demon attacked him and his mother's grave. He defended it but nearly got killed when he did. His ankle is far off.." He pointed at the foxes bruises ankle and Tomoe couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He had gotten into fights before but he had always stayed away from Nanami when it happened. He had taken up for her once but she ran off as he got blocked in the head and gut. She had never seen him like this; It was a side he hid so well.. In fact he hadn't gotten into a fight for a while.

But now?

His clothes where stained with blood and his ankle hurt badly. He didn't even want to walk out of the kitchen because of the pain and he knew deep inside it wasn't going to go away as quickly as he liked. Tomoe winced when Gwen bent down and lifted his foot.

He ground his teeth as her cold hands examined the deep gash; " You better be glad your a yokai." She sighed, " This would have been very servre if you weren't."

She checked the bandages and then sighed, " I suggest you stay off your feet and stay seated for a few days." She smiled at him and patted his head.

Tomoe looked at her and sighed, She was so kind; now he knew where Nanami got her kindness and maybe innocene. It was from her mom. He didn't get how someone could beat Nanami or her mother. Especially so hard that they limped into the house that night.

He didn't want Nanami to see him like this, but there was nothing he could do about it. The pain was to great and he couldn't move at all without feeling it.

Tomoe's cellphone started to vibrate and he blinked, He pulled it out of his pocket and answered when he saw it was Nanami herself.

"Yo." He muttered with his father's eyes staring at him. He swallowed and wished he could have some privacy.

"I'm coming home early!" Nanami cheered on the other side of the cell, " Mizuki came by and told me you got into a fight." He heard her pout and for some reason his ear twitched in annoyance.

He was going to kill that snake..

"Its not that bad-" He began.

"NOT THAT BAD!?" Nanami suddenly screamed. Tomoe looked at the phone to make sure it her; Nanami never screamed at him in a serious manner; it was always playful or full of jests, " I Heard you were bleeding! I a coming home!" Thats when the line went dead and Tomoe blinked at the screen.

What-Just-Happened?

* * *

Tomoe groaned as Nanami pulled at his ankle again. She was trying to get it in the right angle so she could see it properly.

"Your making it worse, Might I add." Tomoe winced as he dug his claws into the kitchen's marble counter top.

The girl looked at him with stern eyes and he blinked in shock. She stood up and pointed a finger at him in judgment.

"You got into a fight, I don't know why and to be truthful I don't want to know. Whats important now is that I help you with your injury!" She pouted and for some reason...

The pout that Tomoe had learned to ignore and call false? Suddenly looked like it was full of worry and fear; He didn't want to look at her mouth at the time. Especailly since his hormone's wouldn't settle down for a few more days; but he did.

And his heart splintered in his chest.

He made her worry.. Come to think of it he always did. Not that he tried but it was true. One time when they were little he sat at the bottom of the pool and almost drowned. When his father brought him up Nanami was whimpering and crying; Because she thought she lost her best friend.

The fox patted her head unevenly. It was awkward for him, He didn't show emotion like this; not to Nanami anyway.

She looked at him and sighed, She stretched and Tomoe found his eyes travel over her. He blinked in realization and quickly looked away; his heart pounding and making him feel sick. That was NOT intended!

He looked at her as she calmy down and tugged at his ankle again. He swore loudly in pain and the girl blinked in shock. She had never seen Tomoe like this. She had never seen him scream like this.. not when he was in pain; but she knew that the wound was created by another demon.

She looked at him and smiled innocently, " I'm gonna make us some tea!" She giggled and stood up to go to the stove.

The fox looked at her and images of the other night flashed through his mind. His eyes caught sight of the choker on her neck and his teeth bared momentarly. He gasped for air as his eyes slitted. Tomoe shook his head and looked away.

He had to think straight.

He had too..

But he wasn't expecting his father to walk in the door and wince. He looked at Tomoe in the eye and then looked at the floor. His eyes shadowed over but before he could open his mouth?

Tomoe clenched his fists and held back a slurr of curses. Nanami looked at them and noticed the tense atmoshpere. She bowed and walked out, giving Tomoe lead way to glare at his father.

"Tomoe." He began, He pulled his make-shift pony tail out and looked at his son, " I have-"

Tomoe bit his lip, his teeth bared in hatred and his hands scraped against the palms of his hands. Blood sufaced but he didn't notice, all he could do was say.

_"So your leaving again..."_


	27. What Am I Starting?

_**26\. What Am I starting?**_

* * *

_'So Your Leaving Again..."_

Mikage winced and Tomoe knew the answer. He though his dad said he had done all the prayers for now? Why.. Was he going again? The fox chewed his lip and then looked up at give his father a death glare.

He didn't care if his mask pulled away for at least once. He wanted to know the answer! WHY WAS HE LEAVING!? Tomoe took a deep breath and then ground his sharp kanines.

"Where?" He spat out rather quickly. It had a lot of force behind it and Mikage flinched. He wasn't used to Tomoe acting this way; maybe thats because Tomoe had learned to hold in his pain; but lately..

He had been having problems with that. His father was supposed to be there! The fox bit his lip and stood up slowly. His hair shaded his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Tell his father to not let the door hit him on the way out?

To scream at him for not being there? The fox could already feel the house get cold. His fists continued to dig into his palms and blood dripped on the floor. He winced and Mikage's eyes widened.

"Tomoe be careful!" Mikage screeched and started to clean up the blood off the floor. Then he grabbed Tomoe's hands and shook his head, " Stop that. It will make you scar.."

Tomoe glared at him and yanked his hands away; It wasn't like his father understood anyway. Even if he gave himself scars he wouldn't notice. He would never know...

"Where are you going this time?" Tomoe asked again, his voice shaking heavily.

His father looked at him and he sighed, " I have a meeting in Izumo." He looked at Tomoe and frowned, " Its only for three days. You can take that."

Tomoe's eyes widened at his father's heartless comment. How dare he! He never aske dhim how he felt about his job or how often he left! Tomoe always had to stay home alone with no one around. Even when Nanami was there he felt abandoned.

And No one saw it..

The fox swallowed his sandy breath and looked at his Father. His eyes started to glass over so he turned his back on the man and breathed out slowly. Mikage looked at him confused, his brow furrowed as the fox looked down and swore, " I can take it." He muttered.

Mikage smiled and hugged the fox from behind, " Thanks for understanding!" He giggled as Tomoe just stood there, his hair quarding his eyes so no one saw the strong emotion in his eyes. The emotion he would not let out.. Never again.

His mom would have never done this. He would never be alone if she was still here. Mikage said he would be there; sadly Tomoe had to learn that his own father was a liar. It had been like this for so long that Tomoe didn't even know he could call Mikage his father.

He was always alone; one time he got hurt and Mikage didn't know until a week later when Tomoe was showing Nanami the scar. The fox ground his teeth and tried not to whimper.

If he hurt himself?

_ Mikage would never notice._

"I have to leave now! If I dont I'll miss the plane!" Mikage screamed in panic. He picked up his breif case and hugged Tomoe tightly, " Don't work your ankle!"

The god rushed out of the kitchen as Tomoe stood there in shock. His eyes glasses over and he tried to breath. Tears welled up and he cursed out. His ears flattened to his head as he screamed. His chest hurt and his tail went limp.

The fox calmed himself down and then limped to the living room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the school. Mizuki's mom answered and the fox bit his lip. He had to get out this house, at least for tomorrow. He knew it was a stupi dmove because of his foot; but.

"Can I come to school tomorrow?" Tomoe spat out rather quickly.

The line grew quiet and the woman sighed, " I had a call that you were hurt; if you come I want you to sit. No walking. You'll just be observing."

Tomoe nodded, That meant no tests. He smiled lightly. His was kind of happy that Mizuki's mom was the principal. He sighed lightly and then gripped the phone in his hands, " Thats okay with me."

The woman chuckled, She understood that Tomoe didn't like being away from people for to long. He had requested this before, " See You at school."

The fox said goodbye and hung the phone up. He sighed in relief as he slowly stood up. Nanami walked in and looked at him with wide eyes. He wondered if she heard his conversation..

"Your going to school?"

Welp, That answered his question. Tomoe nodded and was usddenly hugged by his over cheerful friend. He moaned in annoyance and shoved her away. She started to giggle, " See you tomorrow!"

He arched his brow as she picked up her moms keys and walked out the door. He wondered where she was off too.. Tomoe swallowed.

It was like no one saw how he felt and maybe that was his fault; but then again. He didn't want anyone t see how he felt. They would pity him and make him feel like a stupid adolescent child. He bit his lip as the house grew cold and chilled him to the bone.

He shivered and limped over to the stairs..

He had to climb like rocky path of life.

_Alone.._

* * *

Tomoe slowly mad ehis way down the hallway of the highschool. He was following the earlier classes today so he didn't really know any of the other students around him. He knew Mizuki took one of the classes sohe knew he could run into him at some point or another.

The fox winced lightly as he stepped on his injured foot in the wrong way. He ground his teeth and then sighed shakily. He needed to think straight. For some reason even the school full of people made him hate himself..

He swallowed and kept walking until the hallway ranout. When it did he turned around and started to walk back. Yep, he was working his ankle when he wasn't supposed to . He sighed out as he looked out the window..

He had to go home to an empty house with no one around. To a cold building with no one there to help him or understand him. He chewed his lip and cursed. For some reason; he felt like no one saw him as he walked down the hall.

He was kitsune, usualy people stopped and stared. Some pointed or made fun of him; but now.. His mother wasn't there to take up for him and his father wasn't there to smile at him and keep him going.

The fox suddenly choked up and swallowed harshly as his throat went dry. He swiped at his eyes and paused. Tomoe blinked and picked up his phone, It was his father. He tried not to feel a little anxious. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"HEY!" Mikage smiled on the other end and then sighed, " The meeting is a week long. Not four days." The line grew quiet until Tomoe heard someone scream for his father on the other end,

"OH! I have to go! Bye Tomoe!" Mikage laughed and hung up before Tomoe could even say anything.

Tomoe clenched the phone harshly and then swore. He shoved it in his pocket and swiped at his eyes again. Crap, He probably looked aweful right now..

The fox turned and went into the school's bathroom. He looked in the mirror and splashed water on his face; trying to recollect himself and not make a fool out of himself. He swallowed and tried to breath.. He noticed that one of the mirror's was broken and he wondered what happened.

He looked down into the running water and then looked back at his reflection. He rolled his violet eyes when he saw his father. He looked liek his mother and father and it was something he was ashamed of for the first time in his life. He hit the mirror and cussed loudly.

His shoulders shook as pain shot through his body. His father didn't care! HE NEVER WOULD!

Tomoe breathed and winced in pain. He started to button up his cuflings on his shirt when he paused. His eyes drifted to the soft skin of his wrists and his eyes widened at the smooth suface. His ears floppe dover and he closed his eyes in confusion.

What was he thinking?

Tomoe shook his head and began to button up his shirt ends with shaky hands, But his eyes trailed back to his wrists.

_If he hurt himself.._

_His dad wouldn't even notice.._

The fox looked at the skin and then at his own claws. The same claws that made a demon bleed the other day. He swallowed as his ears flattened in confusion. He lifted his wrists up to his mouth and licked slowly, his heart shaking. Then he held it above the sink and breathed out.

He titled his smooth wirts up towards the light and then lifted his other hand. He angled his claw to the side, like a blade.. Then he quickly closed his eyes as he slit his skin, Cutting himself deeply and letting the red liguid flow from him into the running water.

Words flooding through him but all he could think was, Oh god...

What am I doing? And what.. Am..

I_ starting?_


	28. Its Addicting

_**27\. Its Addicting**_

* * *

Tomoe watched his red blood wash out into the sink, His eyes were glazed over in complete nothingness. His heart was slowly beating as his hair fanned his face as he stared at his little work of art.

He drew on his skin... He drew on it with his own claws, And he let the pain and lifeline flow out into a drain.

Finally Tomoe bit his lip as pain surged through his arm. The school bell rang through his ears and his chest lifted with panic. If someone saw him doing this? He would be expelled or worse..

The fox put his arm under the water without thinking and suddenly screamed out in pain. The water was warm and it stung like fox-fire. He ground his teeth and yanked his arm out quickly. He grabbed a paper towel and then gasped when he heard people coming.

This was his first time doing something so harsh to himself; but for some reason.. After he did it? All he could focus on was the pain in his arm, and not the pain around him. Everything was okay for a split second..

Or at least thats what he thought. He knew that what he was doing wasn't taking away his problems or his pains; it was just dulling it until his arm would heal up. Then he would feel it again.

Tomoe swallowed as he ran into a bathroom stall and shut the door. He sunk down on the floor as people filed in and then left; yacking to themselves about how great their lives were.

The fox breathed out and looked down at his arm. The bleeding had almost stopped and he notcied that he was careful enough not to get anything on his white shirt. He breathed out and then grabbed another paper towel. He wrapped his arm firmly until he could make it home; then he pulled his long sleeves down and buttoned them so that no one would notice.

He hoped he didn't run into Mizuki or Kurama; They would know something was wrong.

His body was shaking and he was jittery at the pain. His mind was all on what he did; Maybe he was in shock? He wasn't sure anymore.

Tomoe stood slowly and opened the stall, He stepped out and them looked at the bathroom mirror. It was the broken one and all he notcied was how his reflection was broken and torn into pieces..

Just like how he was on the inside; and now?

He was like that on the outside too.. He slashed his skin and tore it in a piece. He swallowed and shuddered. He rubbed his wrist through his shirt and winced at the feeling..

This feeling was..

_Addicting.._

Because, He could feel something other then rejection and reality. He felt pain in his body but at least it took away the thoughts of his father. This feeling was a little too addicting, It was scaring him..

_More than he liked to admit._

* * *

Tomoe slammed the door to his house and ran a hand through his hair as his school bag slipped to the ground with a thud; his eyes were wide and his skin was pale. He had been thinking about what he had done..

_'My father won't even see it."_

Tomoe shook his head and tried to get rid of that thought. Mikage saw his pain when his mother died; but then again.. Maybe that was only because Mikage was in pain too. Or was it because Tomoe screamed and cried for her?

Did he have to scream and cry for attention?

The fox shook his head and walked to the kitchen, he opened the fridge with a shaky hand and paused when he saw the orange juice. It reminded him of when Mikage told him not to drink from the cartin..

He ground his teeth as he grabbed it and popped the lid off. He closed his eyes as his lips made contact with the nuzzle and he chugged to juice out of its container. Tomoe's heart seemed to pound and his arm was throbbing hard .

He knew it was the cut.. And maybe the loss of blood. He had cut deep but not enough to kill him; Just enough to make a scar..

A pin scar that would stay there for the rest of his life, and maybe never fade away.

The fox put the jug back and looked at the Sasamochi on the counter; He picked on up and literally chucked it at the wall. It smashed against it and its sweet dough splattered everywhere. Tomoe glared at the rest of them and suddenly gagged.

He picked them up and threw them in the trash, Getting rid of his father's fake concern. The fox whimpered as the glass plate fell into the can too and he leaned his head against the wall. His ears flattened and he tried to breath out as his chest shook.

He was alone in this house and he had no clue where Nanami was. She was usualy here by now but then again, Lately she had been hanging out with Kei and Ami. She was always talking about a band or a group of kids that were' Cool' In her eyes.

He turned around and paused when he saw a flash of brown. He blinked and walked towards the kitchen door only to see Nanami cleaning up the house. She was dusting and smiling as she worked.

Tomoe clamped his mouth shut; at least she could smile. That was the only thing he could smile at.

As long as her father didn't butt in, then he was okay. Right now he had to deal with his own issues, and yet? He was worrying about Nanami's. It was the only thing he could do, or the only thing that satisfied him.

He groaned as his heart lurched in his chest. He swallowed and started to turn to go to his room.

He had to realize... Now he had to wear long sleeved shirts; He was going to have a scar; plus.. He didn't trust himself. He knew that the feeling from earlier was pounding agianst his mind and making him want to do it again.. He wanted to not think about it all.

He turned but suddenly felt something grab his wrist. he hissed in pain and slapped it away with force. When he turned he saw Nanami holding her hand in shock. She opened her mouth but closed it quickly at Tomoe's feral look. He looked tired and worn out.. As if sleep wasn't coming to him at all.

"I was just going to say that I ordered dinner. Plus Mom is coming home earlier from work; so we should eat together."

Tomoe swallowed, His stomach turned and he looked away. He wished his dad was here; but all he ever did was work. He had come home bu tit was only for a day. It wasn't even something that could be considered a visit. It was more like a pass and go..

And Tomoe was the side attraction that he checked on to see if it changed over the year. No matter what Tomoe did, or what he would say? His father didn't know; and his new found discovery?

His father would probably never even know that Tomoe...

With just one slit of his wrist...

_Had become addicted to cutting himself.._

* * *

Tomoe yawned as his hand reached out and tried to find his alarm button. It shocked him that it was two in the morning and it desided to go off. He did not set it for that time but it wasn't his fault.

His alarm clock needed to be replaced so he had to shut it off before it woke up Gwen and Nanami in the other rooms. It blared Red's Song, 'Same Disease; in his ears as he slammed the off button down and ground his teeth.

His eyes were heavy but he didn't seem to care; he was awake now...

Tomoe rolled his violet eyes and sat up slowly; his hair falling perfectly in its natural stance. He sweeped it out of his eye sight and then yawned lightly. He didn't sit up for long before he plopped back over and stared at the roof.

He blinked as he stretched; making his arm rub against the sheets that he was laying on. He ground his teeth in pain as he looked at his red, and slightly irritated skin. Tomoe didn't know why it looked that way. He supposed it was normal..

This was all to new to him.

He lifted his wrists and ran his tongue over it, a loud pained whimper escaped his mouth and he slumped against his pillow. It hurt and it stung.. but for some reason.. It took away his thoughts for a short time.

The kitsune grabbed his cell phone that was beside his bed and clicked it to life. It made a funny noise before he saw all his junk e-mail pop up. He deleted a few and then paused when he came to a message.

It was an old message that he kept when he felt like crap. Mikage had sent it to him when he first got the phone and his eyes welled up with tears as he read it to himself.

'You don't need this thing; I'm beside you. No matter what.'

Tomoe's hand clenched the phone as he threw it and let it hit the wall with a lite impact. The fox sunk down in the covers and shuddered at the cold. His body temperature was making him shake and his teeth clattered in pain.

He looked up as his eyes started to drift shut on his pain; his wrist throbbed but for some reason he didn't mind. It hurt but when he thought this? He didn't have to think of his father and how aweful of a dad he could be. All he thought about was, ' Why does it throb? Will it stop? When... When..

When Can I do it again?

Will that be to much?

Tomoe looked at his wrist and paused, It was red and scabbed. It hurt and burned and the fox let his hair shade his eyes as he winced out into the night. When could he do it again? Why did he want to do it again? He swallowed as he looked at his other wrist. It was fine and nothing seemed to hurt it..

Yes.. This feeling was absolutly..

_Addicting._

* * *

Gwen sighed into the phone and shook her head, " NO. I cannot afford a divorce lawyer. Its impossible." She paused, " Yes, Yes.. I know I'm a doctor but I have a daughter to support."

The woman sighed as her concversation went on. She had to find a way to get a cheap lawyer and stay at home with her daughter. Being away from Nanami was hard for her and she wondered how mikage and Tomoe did it so well. She shook her head and sighed.

It was two in the morning and she was just getting home from work. She NEVER did this... At all really; but a 911 call had made her night a living nightmare. It was full of blood and surgery. She wondered how she could take these things sometimes..

She pulled into the driveway in Mikage's car. he had it fixed not to long ago and now he let her use it as he went out of town for business. She climbed out and went inside.

The house was dark as her heels clicked in the hallways and clattered against the stairs. She pushed her hair to the side as she opened her daughters door and quickly covered her back up.

Nanami seemed to like to toss and turn in her sleep and sadly Gwen knew that was NOT from her. It was from her father.. It amazed the woman that Nanami had stayed so innocent through the years of verbal abuse and torture. She clucked her tongue and walked out.

Next she went to Tomoe's room and found him huddled in a small ball. His hair fanned over his face as his chest rose and fell. She smiled to herself and then rolled her eyes when she saw he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

it was like ninety degrees in the house but she wouldn't question it. She chuckled and covered the fox up, makind him whimper.

"D-Dad..." He shuddered in his sleep and Gwen paused.

She smiled lightly as she tucked him in and patted his head in a motherly way. He sighed and curled into a cat like ball; his body seemed to fit in the position and his breath came out evenly. She thought it was cute as she walked out and closed the door.

She didn't know how Tomoe and Mikage did it.. Because she couldnt stand being away from her daughter for so long. They had to be strong..

But sadly she had no idea how much pain the kistune was going through..

To bad she had no idea that he had a canvas that he had just got addicted to painting on.

To back she didn't know that pain made the fox moan and sigh away to horrid pain of what he was feeling. Abandonment and agony..

'She didn't know that This innocent fox..

'Was cutting himself'

* * *

Tomoe took the orange juice jug and started to drink from it again. Nanami watched him and pouted slightly. Something was off about Tomoe; she just didn't know what. Ever since yesterday she felt bad. He had slapped her away and then he didn't eat anything.

It scared her; but she didn't know why. Tomoe wasn't one to open up about he things that ticked him off.

She watched the fox tugged at his sleeves and then sigh as a large yawn overcame him. She titled her head to the side and then smiled lightly.

"Hey, You want me to fix us some Sasa-"

"No.." Tomoe cut her off and quickly grabbed his jacket. He walked out of the kitchen and The girl blinked in shock; Tomoe loved Sasamochi. In fact that morning his eyes was letting on like he was somewhere else completely. He ate some cereal and picked at it. Hi shair was brushed like always but his personality was a bit off..

It was like he was depressed.. And for some reason?

Nanami felt uneasy about this whole thing..

* * *

Tomoe sighed into his phone as his father smiled and cheered on the ther side, " I got you something, Tomoe! You'll love it!"

The fox only sighed," Sure.."

"Oh and.. I wanted to ask how your hormones were acting? It worries me.." Mikage sounded a bit causlly and Tomoe found himself gritting his teeth and smiling at the same time. The smile came out creepy and the fox chuckled fakely,

"Their fne. No slip ups. Plus my ankle is a little better.. Just so you know." Tomoe spat out a little harshly. Mikage only giggled,

"I'm glad Tomoe; Your mom would be so proud of you!"

Tomoe almost dropped his phone of the pavement; His eyes glassed over and he gulped down the bile that rose up in his throat, " I have to get off.." He muttered slightly and paused, " Bye."

He closed his cell and breathed. How dare Mikage say that his mother would be proud! WASN'T HE PROUD?! Why was Tomoe even there! It was like he was some sort of experiment. A god and a Yoaki desided to have a child and see what it could be become, then they got him and everything crashed and burned into the ground!

Tomoe ground his teeth; Mizuki and Kurama had wanted to come over today but he told them he didn't feel well and to stay at home. They agreed so Tomoe could relax without their constant talk.

He slammed the door and stormed to his room. He walked into the bathroom and yawned. Tomoe started to look for his brush when he noticed a text.

'I would be there hugging you; BUT, I have to do this meeting my good pal!'

Tomoe rolled his eyes. He swallowed and then gasped when he saw his mother's grave picture stuck in his bathroom mirror. He pulled it out and ground his teeth together. He didn't want to see this picture..

It was his mother, Him and Mikage.. He swallowed the bile in his throat and then placed the picture down. That picture gave him nightmares of the one night..

He sunk down to the floor as his head started to hurt and thrash him back into memories he hated,

_**'She only has a few minutes kid; Say goodbye.'**_

_**'Momma is gonnna die..'**_

_**"Sorry, But we did all we could.. Say goodbye'**_

_**'But.. Will I ever see her again?'**_

_**'Kid.. You dont get death do you?'**_

Tomeo sucked in his breath as hot tears streamed down his face and he wrapped his arms around his torsoe. He swallowed and looked up as tears strolled down his cheeks and collected in puddles under his face.

_**'What's ... Death?'**_

_**'You'll never see her again, She's going in the ground.'**_

The fox whimpered as he stuffed the picture in front of him into a drawr and closed it tightly. His hands shook and he swallowed as tears kept coming down and staining his face.

He looked at his wrists and held it above the sink for the second time, he ground his teeth and closed his eyes as he felt the pain surge through him. Warmth flooded out of him as his teeth bared and he yelped out. He gripped the counter top until his knuckles turned white. The fox gasped for air and then shook his head slightly.. Tears welled up In his eyes as he thought about the one person that would have been there for him. His mother.

Nanami was trying to be there but she was so innocent; and she had her own problems. She was loosing her dad and her mother and her was homeless with Mikage and Him. Plus he knew Nanami. She would pity him more than anyone. He wanted Nanami to stay his best friend. She was the one person that never seemed to hate him.

She was his Best friend and he couldn't loose her to something like this.

'Sorry Mom'

"But Its Addicting.. Because..It takes the pain from my heart away.. I don't like what I'm doing.. It scares me and makes me shake; but..'

_'I Can't Stop..'_

* * *

_Don't worry guys, This story is not going to be like this all the time.. Yes, It has drama and Romance so bear with me on this. Some of these chapters might be brutal.._

_Nothing terribly over the edge but it does involve cutting. Just so you guys don't get mad at me.. Haha. Its a Romantic, Humor. So its supposed to be funny, yes its in one of those arches where things are dim; But it won't always be. So read and Enjoy.. _

_Thanks For reading! Its means the world! XD_


	29. What Do You Cry Over?

_**28\. What Do You Cry Over?**_

* * *

Tomoe stared blankly up at his roof; his eyes showing no emotion or even blinking. He sighed heavily as his body started to sweat in the hot atmosphere. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and it was in the eighty's.

The fox ground his teeth; it had been five days since he last cut himself. He was giving his wrists a little break. They were healing and now they were just scabs. They were still sore but at least he felt something.

_He wasn't numb anymore..._

Tomoe breathed out as he pulled himself out of bed and stretched; His father was going to be back in the morning and for some reason he wasn't excited. It wasn't like his father would be staying long anyway. It was probably a , 'How are you doing?' Visit.

The fox winced and looked in the mirror. He got a rag and wiped some sweat off his neck and sighed loudly as he turned off the water faucet. It was hot; but he couldn't show everyone his wrists.

Everytime he did it; He would feel guilty and sick with himself. Then when the pain wore off he did it again. Each time he had to be careful; making sure he didn't cut himself to deeply.

He was trying to hurt himself; not kill himself. This felt like the only way to actually feel something. He swallowed and yawned. It was going to be another long day. He knew it already because Mizuki was coming over.

He was about to pull his hair out as the door bell went off downstairs. Tomoe opened his medicine cabnet and wrapped his wrists up before pulling his sleevs down. If peple saw what he was doing.. They would hate him and walk away.

The foxes ears pinned as he finished and walked down stairs to open the door. He was surprised Nanami had gotten to it before him. Mizuki was hugging the life out of her and then he looked at Tomoe.

He arched his brow when he saw the long sleeves but he shoved it off and smirked.

"Someone is walking straighter."

Tomoe shook his head, " Yeah; My ankle is fine." He grinted teeth as Mizuki started to jab about school. Tomoe hadn't been in a while because of his little discovery; that and his wounds from his fight had to heal.

The kitsune sighed and looked at Nanami. She was giggling and talking to Mizuki.. His eyes trailed to Nanami's choker and he paused. He stared at it before looking away and breathing out slowly.

His stupid hormones... Tomoe looked at Mizuki and noticed he was staring ta him and smirking. The fox rolled his eyes and Nanami ran to get tea.

"Oh, Oh, Oh." Mizuki giggled and ran over to Tomoe. He grabbed Tomoe's wrists and the fox almost hissed out. It didn't hurt like it usualy would but it was still sore and tender from his claw marks.

He hid his pain as Mizuki continued, " Someone was checking Nanami-chan out!" He laughed and poked the foxes arm, The fox gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Your an idiot. She's my Best Friend; Its not happening!" He swore out; for some reason anger built up in him a little to quickly and Mizui looked at him surprised. He blinked and backed up a bit as Tomoe's hands caught fire and his hands glowed blue with his yokai flames.

"Dude, Whats with you?" The snake asked in confusion.

The fox breathed out and slowly clamed himself down. He shook his head and smirked, " Can't take it? Don't dish it out."

Mikzuki started to laugh at Tomoe's come back and then he sighed out, " To bad Kurama isn't here. He comes up with the good stuff.." He pouted and looked at Tomoe, " Your gonna roast in that shirt.'

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders camly, " I'm cold today." He lied quickly, the words rolled off his tongue in a ribbon of words.

Mizuki gave him a , You got to be kiding me right?' Face. The fox waved him off and turned his back on him.

"Tea?" Tomoe muttered.

Mizuki nodded with a cheery smile, " Hey! Can I see you fan-collect-"

"No." Tomoe glared at him and both boys started to scream at each other. Nanami walked in and shook her head. These two were the ones that fought the most; She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Nanami slumped back on the door and slid down as Mizuki said his goodbyes; He smiled and waved. The girl sighed and tried to relax but thats when Tomoe started to walk by.

She didn't know why but she grabbed his shirt and stopped him from walking to his room. For some reason he was spending long periods of time in there or the bathroom lately. Plus he wasn't jesting as much as he used to.

It scared her; all these years they had been friends she was always afraid of him becoming distant. Tomoe was the only one who she could talk too.

The fox paused and looked at Nanami in confusion. His eyes showed a small playful jest and her heart seemed to smile. For the last few days he hadn't looked like that. He had been quiet and hadn't even talked once.

She didn't know why; maybe she was bothering him because she was always in the way? She had thought this so she went out with Kei and Ami. Sadly all they could talk about was boys...

Nanami had thought about her Best friend the whole time and it scared her for some reason. She had an uneasy feeling in her gut when it came to him latley. he had been different in the last few days and it made her fearful.

Her Best friend was day-dreaming or blanking out. He didn't say much and a few days ago he spent a lot of time in the bathroom. She had heard water running but it didn't add up in her head.

He looked at her and his ears twitched. His eyes seemed feral until he blinked and she saw the Tomoe she knew. Tomoe sighed and then smiled lightly. He patted her hand as her fingers slipped from his shirt.

Then he grabbed her hand and she found herslef being pulling into the kitchen. Tomoe sat her down as he untied her choker; then he grabbed some medicine and pressed it to her necks tender skin. When he finished he put everything up and turned to leave again.

Nanami caught him by the wrists and her hand sqeezed down. She was surprised when Tomoe yanked his hand away again like a few days ago. He looked like he winced but she wasn't sure.

"Dad will be here tomorrow." Tomoe muttered suddenly. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Nanami, " I heard you were going out again."

Nanami looked at him. It wasn't her choice. In fact her mother was dragging her to a medical convention. It was one of those free classes to the public that she didn't understand. She heard it was about self hard and to be truthful the subject made her uncomfortable.

The thought of it scared her and yet she knew it was out there. They were going to be giving out tips for people to use so they could help people who were cutting. She knew that the people did it for a reason; She had met people that said they were crazy but Nanami didn't agree.

People who were hurting and didn't know how to express themselves or they hated themselves.. They hurt themselves so they didn't have to feel the pain of the world. They focused on the pain in their bodies instead of their emotional pain.

Nanami nodded and smiled, " YEP! Medical convention. I don't want to go but mom is forcing me. She says it could do me some good." The girl paused, " You want to come?"

Tomoe's ears twitched and he shook his head quickly; He looked away and breathed out slowly, " No."

The girl froze up. His voice was cruel towards her...

She forced a smile and then stood up; He blinked when she approched him. Her fingers brushed against his ear and his eyes widened. He jerked his head away as his teeth tried to bare.

"You should go." Tomoe ground out, His face tinged pink from embarrassment. This girl didn't know what she was doing; but then again. He didnt have time to deal with this right now. To be truthful..

He didn't want to see his father. Not now..Not after he left. The fox tugged on his sleeves because he had a feeling his father wouldn't see his scars. He blinked and paused.. He wondered if he gave himself fresh cuts..

Would his father see them? He hoped not.. To be truthful he rather this be a secret. He wanted to keep this away from everyone.

Nanami jerked her hand back but nodded slowly. Something was wrong with Tomoe; And Nanami wasn't quiet sure what..

* * *

' Self Harm is very common."

Nanami sighed and looked at the talker in front of the medical class. They had arrived late but apparently they didn't miss anything.

The man sighed and looked at the crowd, explaining cutters and why they did what they did. Nanami sat there and day-dreamed. She didn't like listening to things like this and yet; for some reason she found herself listening anyway.

The girl sat still and looked at the speaker, her mind only slowly taking in what he said.

"Clothing can hide injuries inflicted to the body, and inner pain can be covered up by a seemingly calm atittude, self-injury can be hard to detect." The man sighed, " However, there are red flags you can look for." He looked around as People raised there hands. He answered a few questions but Nanami was still. The man already had her intrests.

Why was it that Tomoe long sleeves popped into her mind? She swallowed and her mother nodded as she took notes for her medical research.

The man continued, " People who cut do not want to die. Thats a myth, They're not trying to kill themselves, They're trying to cope with their pain. They usually wear long sleeved shirts and long pants even in hot weather. They usually want to be alone also.." He looked at them and sighed, " They stay in the bathroom and bedroom for long periods of time."

Nanami paused and slowly raised her hand, The man pointed at her hand and the girl swallowed, " What should you look for?" She mouthed out.

The man smiled lightly and nodded towards her for her to come up. Nanami stood and walked forward.

"Okay Miss." He grabbed her hands and held up her wrists, " There could be slits here in these places, " He pointed at her wrists, Arms, Thigh and chest

"These are the places that they target. They can hide it better and it hurts more in those areas. No was for to find out? You could be suspisious of it and not know for a long time; but there is signs. Like Blood soaked tissues or rags. Plus the person could be more irritable."

He shooed her back to her seat and Nanami sat down. She hadn't seen any of those things... Which she hoped was a good thing. She had to think straight; she couldn even think that Tomoe would do something liek that to himself.

She had known him for years and he was the strongest out of all of them; plus he didn't seem to be in pain. The girl swallowed and continued to listen to the presentation.

She just had to think straight...

That was all..

Nanami moaned as she stomped into her house. Her knees hurt and her body was screaming at her to lie down and relax.

But she couldn't.

All the things that the man said was ringing through her mind and telling her to relax. The girl took off her shoes, She was going to the bathroom and then she was going to lay down.

Maybe she could sleep away all the pictures that the man showed or the words. The pictures urned her stomach with pain and her uneasy feeling grew. Long sleeves, Anger..

Nanami breathed out as fear shook her body. She felt anxious, As if something was off. The girl sighed as her mother patted her head and headed to the kitchen to cook something.

The teenage girl smiled slightly at her mothers gesture but her heart was still feeling heavy for some reason. Her stomach was twisting and it scared her. Nanami looked around and noticed that Tomoe wasn't in the living room. Strange..

He was usualy out and about reading.

The girl walked up the stairs and turned down the hallway; she stopped when she noticed that Tomoe's room was light up. She furrowed her brow and started to walk into the foxes bedroom.

He wasn't near his bed but he was in the bathroom. Nanami paused, not sure if it was safe to venture forward; but her stomach told her too..

Especially when she saw bloody tissues on the bed.

The girls heart sped up and her feet started to carry her faster towards the bathroom. She thrust the door open more and stood there just to see a horrifing scene that made her choke up and whimper..

_Oh god no.._

* * *

Tomoe winced as he slit he held some tissue to his arm. The bleeding had finally had stopped but he had to clean up his mess before Nanami and Gwen got home; if they saw this they would leave the house for good.

The fox threw the tissues on his bed and walked into the bathroom. He ran water on his wrists and paused. It burned and yet it felt relieving. It hurt so bad that all his real pain wasn't there. He had to admit he felt a bit dizzy..

Tomoe winced and walked over to the wall where he slid down and relaxed on the cold tile floor. His tail rested on the tile and his skin connected with the cold. It tingled and he sighed loudly.

It felt nice not to have long sleeves on; too bad he had to dress like this when they were gone. If they saw his cuts they would know why... Gwen wasn't stupid.

But she wasn't the one that mattered right at the moment.

The kitsune hugged his knees and whimpered loudly. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to comfort himself. Why was it he was still thinking about this? The cutting was supposed to take this away..

He bit his lip as he raised his non-cut arm. The fox looked at his clean skin and he lifted his aching wrist. He slowly slit his other, good wirst; making the blood flow out. It hurt more since he had never cut there before.. Tomoe ground his teeth and started to make another slit when his bathroom door was yanked open.

His claw froze halfway as he looked up; his eyes wide with shock. Tomoe ears flattened at the sight of his Best Friend. Nanami stared at him and their eyes seemed to speak only for a few seconds. The fox looked down at his bloody wirsts and his body froze up.

"What are you doing!?" Nanami whimpered out in shock.

The fox looked at her and suddenly ground his teeth, " Don't look at me! Trun aroudn you idiot!" He swore and clenched his fists. Blood dripped onto the floor and the gilr looked at it. She seemed to go pale and the fox was surprised when Nanami walked in, Slammed the door and stormed over to him.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes as she sat down in front of him; She gently grabbed his wrists and then to his shock she pinned his arms to the wall behind him. Her hot grip brued against his fresh cuts and his eyes grew wide.

He hissed as he noticed his blood smearing all over Nanami's hand. Then his best friend looked at him with tear fille deyes and screamed.

"MOM! GET IN HERE!"

Tomoe hissed and yanked one of his arms away; his eyes turned feral as he turned to pull his other wrist. Nanami was still in shock with him. His cuts were bleeding onto her hand and it soon dripped from her palm. She gripped tighter and the fox literally yelped out in servre pain.

"MOM!" Nanami screamed as she lunged to grab Tomoe's other hand. He looked at her, his eyes hurt and then angry.

"STOP IT! STOP CALLING HER!"

The girl shook her head and looked him in the eyes. His heart froze and his eyes widened as she looked at him,

"I will not leave you. You did leave me so I will not leave you, TOMOE MIKAGE!" She screamed the last part and tightened her grip.

Se wasn't letting go; She had followed her instincts and now she had found Tomoe cutting himself with his own claws. His claws had blood in them and the smell of iron was strong. The water in the sink was running and Nanami saw drips of blood on the floor.

Tomoe had been her friend since she was little. Yes, She was going through her fathers abusive ways but there was somthing that he was going through to. She didn't know how she coudl be so stupid and not see it happening..

Tomoe heard foot steps and he braced himself for another woman to walk into the room. Gwen stepped in and paused, " Yes Nanami? You seemed panicked." Her eyes swept across the room and the phone in her hand slipped to the ground.

"TOMOE!" The woman lunged forward and sat in front of the teen. Nanami let go and he looked at Gwen with uncertainity. She looked at his wrists and she knew right away..

His claws more covered and tissues were on the floor. The faucet was running. This wasn't an accident.. This was something that was planned out.

Tomoe cut himself..

"Can I see?" She whisperd.

Tomeo looked at her and let his wrists fo to her hand. She gently touched it and sighed, " ts not that deep; good." She stood and got a clean wet rag. She wet it and then turned back to the fox, she kneeled down to his sitting position and slwoly rubbed his wrist. she wrung water out on his arm and the fox whimpered loudly.

She cleaned the blood off and then applied pressure. She opened a drawer and found some ace bandage; Gwen kneeled back down and wrapped his wrists gently...

"There.." The mother looked at him and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He stared at her blankly, his eyes void of emotion. Nanami was whimpered behind her; tears pouring down her face.

Her Best friend was hurting himself and he didn't let her know. He didn't come to her before he did this. She looked at Tomoe and Gwen clucked her tongue.

"Lets get something in your system." She smiled and then patted his hand, " Tomoe.. Mikage has to know about this."

The room grew silent and then Nanami saw something she had never seen before. Tomoe cringed and lifted his hands to run through his hair. A loud whimper escaped his mouth and then she heard a wail. It rattled off the walls and her heart.. Tomoe cried harder, his body shaking and screaming in pain. His blood stained shirt said many things.

But it didn't tell Nanami why Tomoe was doing what he was doing. It scared her to see this.. Bu tright now? He was screaming and crying his eyes out. His ears flattened in a pained manner and the girl foudn herself whimpered to.

She had never seen him cry before...

_'She didn't know much about Tomoe, and he was her Best friend'_

_'What else was he crying over?'_

* * *

_**A/N : Yes, This was emotional. I cried too because of Tomoe's pain and how Nanami finally sees it leaking through. It will get funny again soon; and romanic! ;) Tomoe has to get past this first and then I will spice the chapters up again.**_

_**I wanted you guys to know how bad his pain was, and I have a feeling Mikage might be shocked.**_

_**( Because, Lets face it. I'm mad at him too... And I write his personality.. He's not a bad guy. He's just stupid.. I love his character though so don't hate him. )**_


	30. Rubber Bands And Ice-Cubes

_**( Have you guys noticed that it feels like Nanami and Tomoe are still in the friend zone? Man.. I'm slow; but then again I'm explaining the characters so you might have to put up with many more chapters to come. Can you handle it my friends? XD ) This story had a lot of points in it, so you guys don't mind a longer story, Right? Cause.. I REALLY like this one.**_

* * *

_**Note: " I'm working on 'The Past Is Still The Present' Believe me.. I'm on a little block for it.. -_-'**_

* * *

_**29\. Rubber Bands And Ice Cubes**_

* * *

Tomoe looked at Nanami as she washed his blood off her hand. It made hi sick to think that his innocent friend walked on him as he was cutting his skin open. Not sick with her but with himself..

He knew this wasn't something he should be doing but he couldn't find anything else that made him feel alive.

He sat on the floor as Gwen cleaned up his blood from the floor and counter; Then Nanami sat beside him in silence. Tomoe ground his teeth; he didn't want pity from anyone. So why was she here sitting like this? He had lost it and cried..

Not because his father was going to find out about his recent addiction, but because his father would have never seen it in the first place.

The fox sat there and winced at the stinging in his wrists. It was the last cut he was allowed to make, not that Gwen and Nanami knew. He leaned his head against the wall until he felt Nanami's hand brush across his own. He blinked in shock as he felt her cool fingers through his white bangage.

She lifted his hand and looked at his wrists. Her fingers trailed down to his forearm and the fox froze. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gwen smiling to herself. He pulled his hand away in confusion at her soft touch. What was that all about?

He looked at her and she siled at him weakly; Her eyes watered as he touched his wrists again and then sighed.

"It will scar." She whimpered.

Tomoe sighed, " I can live with it. You know I can.."

The girl looked at him; her eyes watered as she turned her head and then looked at the fox. His ears flopped over and for some reason he felt the back of his neck burn.. He blinked but then sighed out in annoyance. He didn't have time for this.. Not now; not ever.

Thats when he felt his hand being pulled again. He looked at Nanami surprised as she took out her pony tail and put her rubber band on his arm.

He furrowed his brow as she pulled it back and snapped it hard against his skin. He yelped loudly and then pulled his hand away. His eyes grew wide with surprise as Nanami gave him a glare.

'WHAT THE CRAP NANAMI!" He screamed and rubbed his already sore arm.

The girl crossed her arms, " I just came home from a self harm convention. Cutters are usualy addicted the feeling of a blade against their skin. SO," She pointed at the rubber band, " The man said that you can get the cutting sensation by, Snapping the rubber band; OR, Rub an ice-cube on the place you would usualy cut yourself."

The fox blinked and looked down at his tingling wrists. It did hurt; it hurt like crazy. He ground his teeth and started to take his bandages off. Nanami arched her brow until he lifted his cuts to his mouth and started to lick.

A loud moan filled the air and he shuddered at the feeling. His skin was hurting even more since it was his first time cutting his good arm.. The other one wasn't that bad. He licked again and Nanami sighed,

"Cat.."

"Pig.." Tomoe recountered.

He heard Gwen chuckled and then stop herself when Nanami glared at Tomoe. She pinched his ear and he paused.. It didn't hurt. Tomoe stopped himself as his face tinged pink.

He pulled his head away and looked down. It was bad enough that his bathroom smelled like Bleach. He choked and Gwe stopped and smiled.

"It smells like a hospital.." Tomoe coughed out.

Gwen gave him a serious look, " Its better than being in the hospital, Right?"

The fox looked down and nodded slowly. His cut on his arm was deeper then intended; and if it had went deeper?

He shuddered and hugged his knees. How was it that they weren't showing him pity? Why were they not screaming at him or leaving him alone? Tomoe whimpered slightly. He didn't mean to cry in front of Nanami, but once things happened.. He couldn't stop. It felt like a burden being lifted...

It was like he could breath a little better.

"Its time to lay down and get some sleep." Gwen looked at Tomoe and paused, The fox looked at her; his eyes wide. He looked innocent...

_Innocence covered in blood._

The women swallowed and bent down to his eye level, " Do you want to sleep in the living room?"

Tomoe blinked. It wasn't like he was going to slit himself when they slept. The kitsune swallowed, " Um, I'll sleep in here." He muttered, his ears plopping over.

The woman didn't tell him no, or are you sure thats safe? She just smiled and sighed, " Alright. Your bathroom door has to stay open to air out all the chemical smells. "

She turned and walked out of the room after she told the two teens goodnight.

Nanami then turned to Tomoe. He knew she was looking at him but he didn't want to aknowledge her; His eyes glassed over and he quickly looked away completely. Thats when he felt something hold his hand.

The fox shivered and then cursed at his hormones. They still weren't calmed down. He breathed as Nanami ran her fingers over his new cuts. It was so gentle that it felt like a feather being dragged over his skin; tickling it gently.

He moved his arm and Nanami looked at him.

"Tell me why." She muttered out.

Tomoe froze, his body growing cold. He didnt want to tell her at all; The fox had always held his feelings inside. He wasn't sure how to tell her. Tomoe looked down and then at her from the corner on his violet eyes.

"I." He paused and then leaned his back against the wall; It made him relax as he turned his head towards her. His hair shaded his eyes,

"I don't want to see him... He wouldn't have seen it. I guess I did it... Because... I wanted him to see." The fox swallowed as tears tried to drag out of his eyes, " He's gone all the time... I don't feel... Like... He would have seen. So When I did it for the first time?"

"I couldn't stop hurting myself..." He muttered quietly.

Nanami looked at him in confusion. She titled her head to the side and tried to understand what her best friend was saying to her, " Who? Who doesnt see? Whos' gone all the time?" She whispered out as Tomoe looked her in the eye.

"My dad.." He muttered,

Nanami blinked in shock. Tomoe... Felt... Abandoned.

And his father was coming home in the morning..

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Tomoe looked at the door as he saw his father's car drive up. He didn't know how to approach this; but Gwen said she would help him tell his father in the way possible. However that would be hard.

The fox wore a short sleeved shirt and his arms were bandaged to his elbows. He swallowed as Mikage got out of his car and skipped towards the door. Tomoe backed up but was stopped by Nanami. She looked at him and gave him a bright, encouraging smile.

He blinked and looked at the door as it opened. Mikage walked in and smiled.

"I'm HOME!" He giggled but paused when he saw everyone standing at the door with serious expressions. Even Nanami seemed serious and that wasn't her personailty. He paused and put his brief case down.

Gwen cleared her throat and then looked at Mikage, " Mikage.. We need to tell you something before you come in here and act all giddy."

The god blinked in confusion as he turned his head to look at Tomoe. He saw the bandages and he gasped, " MY LITTLE BOY! What happened?! Did you get into nother fight?" He went to hug the fox but Tomoe stepped back away from him; his ears flopping over as fear welled up in his chest.

Gwen looked at Mikage and shook her head, " Mikage.. Those wounds are self inflicted."

The blond god froze on the spot and slowly looked at the fox mortifed, Concern filled his eyes as he looked at the teen. Tomoe blinked in shock. Then anger filled him.. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand seeing his fathers concern after all this time

"What? Are you trying to tell me that he cut himse-"

Gwen nodded and Mikage went pale. He looked at Tomoe, ' What is your problem?" He muttered quietly.

Thats when Tomoe snapped, He grabbed his shirt collar and got in his face, His teeth bared as anger flared up in his violet eyes, " YOU! IDIOT! BAKA! STINKIN-"

Gwen and Nanami grabbed Tomoe from behind as they pulled him away. He growled as Mikage looked at him shocked. He blinked and then froze.

"Me?"

Tomoe stood there and clenched his fists, " YOUR A LIAR! LIAR!" He screamed out in pain, " YOUR NEVER HERE! I'M TIRED OF IT!" He paused and tried to breath; his heart was pounding as all the pain poured out. The blond god looked at him and straightened his back.

"Tomoe; What are you saying?"

The fxo clenched his hands and then turned his back, " You would have never know if I was cutting myself-'

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Mikage yelped out, " This is a lot to take in.."

The fox glared at him, " I-Cut-Myself." He mouthed out slowly.

The god looked at him sternly and then pointed a finger at him, " DO YOU KNOW HOW TICKED I AM RIGHT NOW!?"

"YOUR TICKED!? STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tomoe screamed out into the air. Mikage looked at him and paused. He knew he had been gone a lot lately but he didn't expect this to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had a feeling it was becoming to much to handle; but he was going to stop after this meeting..

Apparetently he was to late.

Him and Tomoe were always so close to each other; now he didn't even want to see his face. The father choked and sighed. Tomoe was important to him but right now it looked like he needed to cool off.

"I'll be around the house if you need me then." He ground his teeth as he trurnd his back and stormed into the kitchen.

"I won't!" Tomoe swore out and then looked at the ground, He tried to breath as pain shot through his chest and made him feel sick. He sunk to his knees and snapped the rubber band on his wrists as hard as he could.

He yelped out in pain and then ran a hand through his hair as the snap stung. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't understand.. When had he reached his breaking point? The fox didn't know when it happened but everything he tried to hold down? Was coming up and staining his life.

Nanami kneeled beside him and stared at him. He looked at her and blinked as she rubbed something out of his eyesight. He wasn't expecting him to hug her but... His body moved on its own and he held her close to him; his hot tears hit her shoulder and the girl whimpered. She patted his head and looked at him.

'Your my Bestest F'W'reind in the whole world.'

He blinked and for some reason he felt himself smile. Maybe everything could be okay; the rubber band seemed to help; plus the impulse of the cut went away when he felt the pain. He looked at the band and then at Nanami.

He wanted to go to school; but he knew he coudln't that until his arms healed up and no one could see his pink scars. That didn't stop him from going out wth his friends; Mizuki, Kurama and Nanami. He had been in the house fro so long that it was driving him crazy.

Plus he didn't think he coudl talk to his father right now. The idiot just came home and now for the first time in his life, they weren't talking. He paused and Nanami looked at him.

"Hey, " She sat beside him as her mother sighed and walked into the kitchen, " You want to get some ice-cream?"

The fox looked at her and then at his arms. Thr girl giggled innocently and grabbed hsi jacket off the couch, " Put this on."

Tomoe looked at her and slowly nodded, Not really understanding what his Friend was dragging him into. He just hoped it wasn't stupid like when they were younger.

* * *

"SEE!" Nanami laughed as Tomoe started to pant and sat down on a park bench.

Nanami had made him run all the way to the park; apparently working out was another thing that cutters did to get their minds off of a blade. Tomoe found himself glaring at Nanami for playing such a cruel prank on him.

He grunted when she handed him some ice-cream in a bowel from atraveling cart; then she sat beside him and laughed.

"That was fun!" She giggled even though she was panting too.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and stuck some ice-cream in his mouth. It melted instantly and he sighed lightly. It tasked nice... It had been a little while since he ate some. In fact a lot of things happened to his and Nanami's lives. They didn't seem to be the teens that they wanted to be.

They used to do so much together; They were friends that no on could seperate.. No one.

The fox paused, He wondereed why he had thought That Nanami would hate him and leave because he made a stupid decision. He was going through something and he had to remember that Nanami was too.

He sighed lightly as a cool wind blew through his white hair. He didn't have to go to rehab; He hadn't cut that long and Nanami would make sure he didn't hurt himself again. She even considered de-clawing him.

The fox shuddered. He had told her that it was EXTREMEMLY painful and it wasn't happening. There had to be more choices then to take his self-defence and pride away. He put more ice-cream in his mouth and looked at Nanami from the corner of his eye.

His ice-cream spoon hung out of his mouth when he caught her looking at him. She didn't look judgmental; in fact she looked like she was looking at his head.

He paused and then nearly choked on his spoon; It hit him rather quickly and in a way it relieved him. It meant that they're friendship wasn't damaged by what he had done..

She was staring at his ears.

He felt them twitch and Nanami looked at them with curiousity. The girl lifted her hand but jerked it back. It was like she didn't want to make him mad or something.

Thats when the fox felt his face burn hot, A thought flashed through his mind that made his heart stop in his chest. He let out a small whine and then covered his mouth..

'His thought was something rather emabarrassing; and something he had to push away. It had to be his hormones.. His face tinged pink and then burned down his shirt collar as the thought tried to fade from his mind.

_'Touch them already; Touch my ears already..'_

Tomoe's eyes widened as he forced himself out off the bench. His heart was racing and his ears flattened in shock. He blinked and then turned to look at a raher confused Nanami. He flushed and then looked towards the path that led to his home.

"We S-should head home." Tomoe tripped over himself and his teeth started to grind, " I-Its getting dark."

Nanami pouted and then looked at the sky. it was painted a beautiful pink and orange. The park was by a lake and the swans and geese fluttered by in the night-like sky. He looked up and then looked at Nanami. She looked at him and they stared for a moment in silence.

"Yep!" She finally said and jumped up with a bright smile, " Let us go and run!" She said and took off ahead of him.

Tomoe moaned and took a deep breath; He started to run towards her and try to caught up.

'He needed to keep his priorites straight.'

_'His thoughts had to be pure...'_

* * *

_**There's a small amount of cuteness for you guys; More to come! Yes, I am trying to get out of the sadness for a little while. Romance full steam ahead! And maybe some comedy... Sady there wll be some drama because of Tomoe and Mikage not speaking.**_


	31. Ear Touching and Confused Kisses

_**( I had help with this chapter from my dear friend, Actriztercaantiro. She came up with the main idea for this Chapter! XD )**_

* * *

_**30\. Ear Touching And Confused Kisses**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed as he ran water over his arms. His scars were healing quite well and his hands were clearing from all the pain he gave himself. Now he had a rubber band that he used quiet often.

It stung and caused swelling but it didn't scar him or damage him. So he was fine for now. The fox dried his hands and turned around only to dee his father walking into the kitchen.

Tomoe looked at him and then dipped his head before he walked of the kitchen. That man didn't even deserve that; but he was still his father.. Even though at the moment he didn't want him to be.

But he wasn't going to focus on his wishes right now; he was going out with Mizuki, Kurama and Nanami to a movie. Somewhere far away from home and out of his father's hair. The man was probably to busy for him anyway.

The kitsune walked towards the door and waited for Nanami. She was running towards him in a soft and cute dress. Her eyes were shining as his pig tails bounced up and down as she ran.

"Tomoe! Wait up!"

The fox sighed, " Blockhead.. I am." He waited as she ran down the stairs and approached him. She smiled brightly in all her innocence and she turned towards the door as Tomoe's tail whipped back and forth.

"ON WARD!" She screamed in a goofy manner. Tomoe nearly ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Nanami was always like this; but then again he was always the opposite in these matters.

The fox opened the door and walked out into the crisp air. He shivered but once they walked into the sun everything warmed up. The fox had decided to wear a short sleeved shirt and jacket.

He looked at Nanami and blinked. She was wearing a yellow dress with a big white sweater. It hug off the ends of her hands and her hair was tied into pig tails. She looked at him and smiled. The foxes eyes widened as he looked ahead and tried to keep his focus on the path.

His hormones still weren't settled down so he had to just breath and keep walking. They walked in silence until Nanami tripped. She fell on the ground in front of Tomoe and the fox looked down. He kneeled down quickly.

"Are you alright, Nanami?" His eyes looked at her and seemed to travel over her for bruises or scrapes. The girl just shook her head and put on a determined look.

"I am fine!" She giggled and hopped up, Almost head butting Tomoe. His ears flattened and Nanami starts to giggle lightly. She reached up and tugged on his ear making Tomoe freeze up.

The girl smiled brightly and then let go as she walked forward.

Tomoe stared at her as she walked away and slowly touched his ear as his face burned. She had to stop that..

_'Or do it some more.'_

Tomoe blinked and swore at himself. He needed to think straight; he had to. Why on earth would these type of thoughts be deluding him? He breathed out and tried to calm himself down until they reached the theatre.

Mizuki was standing there aving his arms about while Kurama was rolled his eyes and urging everyone to hurry up. When Tomoe finally caught up to Nanami he glanced at Mizuki and Kurama a bit confused.

Thats when Mizuki hugged him harshly, " DON'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT US AGAIN!"

Tomoe blinked and looked at Nanami confused. She didn't tell them that he... Did she? She looked at him and shook her head indicating that she did no such thing. He looked at Kurama and the crow sighed,

"Your dad had to call the school board and tell Mizuki's mom. Mizuki was the first to hear and I had to get him to stop cryng. He nearly flooded his room.."

The snake nodded, " Please don't do that Tomoe-kun!"

Nanami smiled at the and grabbed Tomoe's hand. He froze up a bit as the girl lifted his hand and pointed to a rubber band, " Its taken care of."

She smiled lightly and then looked ahead, " COME ON! LET'S GO INSIDE!"

They all nodded and started to head in. Tomoe walked in and they all paid for their tickets. When they entered the theatre Kurama seated Nanami beside the fox on the end. She was on the end so it was almost like they were sitting alone.

The kitsune looked at the snickering Tengu and growled. He hated these two.. He hated them! Tomoe squirmed in his seat and sunk down a bit; his ears flattened. He didn't know why he was thinking like this. He sat beside her before..

Suddenly he felt something tap his ear. Kurama and Miuki stared with wide eyes as Tomoe looked at Nanami. She laughed and pointed at the screen.

"The movie is starting Tomoe."

He blinked and looked in embarrassment. Thoughts raced through his mind but he couldn't seem to focus.. All that came to mind was.

"_Why did she have to touch my ear for that?'_

* * *

Tomoe moaned as they walked into his house. It was warm which only confirmed his father was home. He was probably sulking because everytime Tomoe andhim saw each other the teen would glare and look away.

He wasn't ready yet.. Not after all those years of being alone and not understanding it. His mother wuld have been there with open arms, But an idiot drove right into their car and ended her life. She was already giving... But she gave up far to much.

The fox looked around and then rolled his eyes as Nanami kicked on her shoes and ran over to the TV. She turned on the video game council and smirked as she waved a controller.

"Remember Video game nights that we would have when we were younger?"

Tomeo arched his brow, " Not gonna happen, Pig."

Nanami puffed out her cheeks and pouted, She mouthed the word 'Please' The fox sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging as he shrugged out of his jacket. The cloth rubbed against his wrists and he winced. He threw his jacket on the side on the couch and slowly made his way over to Nanami.

The fox plopped down on the couch and grabbed the controller, " What happens to the loser?" He arched his brow and Nanami tapped her chin thoughtfully.

She soon smiled like a little child as she turned her head towards him, " We tickle each other!"

Tomoe's eyes grew wide and he almost dropped the remote out of his clawed hands, " Eh?" He paused and started to wonder if Nanami was tired. That just.. They weren't seven anymore. He breathed out and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine But if you loose, we stop. I don't tickle." He muttered in embarrassment. This girl never knew what came out of her mouth. She was always saying things that didn't add up or made little to no sense.

Nanami nodded in agreement and then hit the start button. Tomoe rolled his eyes as they both started to fight each other. He furrowed his brow as Nanami character did a flip and landed on his. He flung her off and did a fighting stance.

It took them thrity minutes but when it all came down to it?

Nanami won.

Tomoe blinked and then sighed; He hadn't played a video game in so long that his hands were cramping. He paused and looked at his hands to see them shaking.. The fox moaned and then froze up.

It was like something clicked in his head that he wasn't prepared to understand... Nanami had to tickle him..

The fox felt himself look at the floor in confusion. What was he thinking? He probably could have won.. Maybe.. He wasn't much on electronics. He heard Nanami turn in her seat and the fox groaned.

"We had an agreement!" She laughed and then grabbed his ear. His face truned pink as she tickled the fluff in it. He looked at her mortified. Tmoe knew one thing, and that was he wasn't ticklish there... His tail wagged and Nanami ran a finger over it.

Tomoe put a hand over his mouth and tried not to push her away. Why was he allowing this? It wasn't tickling him but he wasn't stopping her. He swallowed and leaned his head into her touch.

Thats when Nanami tickled his neck. His eyes grew wide as a small snort escaped his mouth. He blinked as a small blush covered his face. The girl giggled and continued to tickled his neck. The fox bit his lip and tried not to laugh but an occasional snort would escape. His sides hurt before he felt Nanami touch his ears again.

His eyes shot open and stared at her as she tried to tickle his ears. He paused, His heart pounding in his chest.

He didn't know why.. But he was trying to pull away; he wasn't trying to protest or think about anything else like he usualy would. Tomoe looked down but then leaned his head into her hand. She finger tugged at his ears and he moaned slightly;

It felt nice.. And yet it also was embarrassing. His eyes widened.. What was he doing?

_'Touch my ears some more'_

He blinked in shock as that thought rocked through his mind. He would not say that out loud. NEVER! His face burned as he tried to pull away. Sadly Nanami held his ear as a whimper escaped his mouth.

'Nanami.." He hissed and tried to pull her hand away.

She looked at him with wide, Innocent eyes," Tomoe, I am glad your using your rubber band." Nanami sighed and giggled.

The fox looked at her, his breath leaving him. He pulled his knees to his chest as her fingers pulled away. A groan escaped him as his stomach flopped. It was painful but it also felt...

Tomoe blinked and then looked at Nanami, " I only stopped because you gave me this rubber band. I would probably be in the bathroom now.. Cutting Away.' His voice lowered as Nanami looked him in the eye.

The fox paused as his mouth started to move on its own, It had to be because his hormone's were being shaken by his soft hands...

"I haven't thanked you. I don't know how to.. Its a hard thing. I could be in the hospital now.." He paused, " I own some of my life, I guess.." He looked at her, and leaned his head in.

Nanami blinked as Tomoe laid his mouth against hers. It was soft and maybe even a bit unexperienced.. But it tasted nice. The kiss was supposed to a be a friendly, 'Thank you' But Tomoe felt his mouth react as her hands tugged violently on his ears.

He moaned and started to press open mouth kisses against her mouth. The girl paused as they lips pulled at each other; Tomoe whined as she bit down on his lip; sucking.

The male sighed and let his tongue flick across her lips; when he did this he paused himself and gasped for air. Nanami opened her mouth and Their tongues flicked together. Nanami's hands yanked on his hair; makingThe fox sigh. He didn't know what he was doing...

He wanted to ; and then he felt himself hate it at the same time. He tried to keep any thoughts to himself but it seemed to pour out of him more then he seemed to like.

He opened his eyes as their mouths pulled away. They both gasped for air and then Tomoe regretted his next words. The words were something that made his body shake. He closed his eyes and grinted his teeth as a small, innocent and embarrassed look came over him.

"N-Nanami?"

She smiled like the innocent girl she was. She still saw this as a friendly thank you. _**( Gosh, Tomoe and Nanami are dense.. Or slow.. You know what? They're both! )**_

'T-Touch.." He paused and then blushed red. His face burned as he opened his eyes. He didn't want to say that.. He couldn't, Nanami was his friend! He didn't even like her!

But this was a weak moment for him.. and they were already kissing like idiots. It didn't mean he liked her; it just meant he was giving in to a hormonal impulse. Which he wasn't sure if he was proud of or not..

He swallowed, If he said this he wouldn't actually mean it. He didn't want this to happen; his hormones were speaking for him;

"T-Touch.. " He swallowed, " Touch my ears.. Just this once." He whispered out; his face burning.

Nanami blinked but smiled as she started to pull and tug at them some more. He blushed and buried his face into her neck. His face burned on her cold skin and Nanami paused. She hoped he didn't have a fever.. _**( Yep, She's Dense )**_

Tomoe moaned slightly and blushed as he hugged her. She continued to pull and pet; making the fox whimper. His eyes spotted her choker and they slitted. His teeth bared slightly but he stopped himself.

He blushed and then quickly pulled away, WHAT WAS HE THINKING!? That wasn't right! He.. He.. Oh god.. Was he pervert? Tomoe pulled away, his eyes wide. Nanami's hands were on his tail and he quickly yanked it away from her grasp.

"Like, I said." He quickly spewed, " Thanks.. Thats all! And.. T-That... Was only for one time! NEVER DO IT AGAIN! JUST DON'T!" He flushed and covered his mouth with his hand, His face tinged pink and Nanami blinked.

Her hands moved from his head and the fox looked at the TV screen, The girl giggled and smiled.

"Your welcome, Besides... Its a rubber band; Bestest F'w'Riend in the world!" She smiled lightly and Tomoe looked at her.

He looked at the screen and bit his lip lightly, His kanine teeth pinched at his lip and he yelped in surprise. His lip bled a bit and he blinked and stood off from the couch.

No way.. His kanines were supposed to be normal by now!

He paused and ran his tongue across them. He looked at Nanami and he felt his eyes slit. Tomoe backed up a bit and then looked at the stairs,

"I Have to study my English." He mouthed out quickly. It was a stupid excuse but Nanami smiled and waved, innocently.

"Okay with me!" She picked up the video game controller and Tomoe looked away.

'Why was it that...that his hormones' wouldn't calm down? Why couldn't he stop this!? She had to stop touching him... It was a foxes weakness. It was every foxes weekness! He swallowed and paused.. but why was it that...

_'He wanted her to touch his ears like that?'_


	32. Raining Emotions

**_31\. Raining Emotions_**

* * *

Tomoe ground his teeth as he tossed and turned in his bed; he couldn't sleep. It wasn't happening after he did something so stupid to his best friend. She didn't even know what touching his ears was like; he practically asked her to 'Kiss him'

He chewed his lip and stared at the cold ceiling. The dark colors of the room used to sooth him and relax his nerves, The dark blue walls and soft toned cream roof. The carpet with it creamy yet white softness. Nanami often joked that his hair could be mistaken for it. He rooled his violet eyes in the dark.

The carpet wasn't exactly perfect; There was some blood drops on it from the night he cut himself. Tomoe had learned that everytime he had to urge to slit his wrist he would snap his rubber band.

That or rub an ice-cube on his wrists. It stung like crazy and in a way it hurt more than a cut. Tomoe stared at the roof some more and paused.

His hand drifted to his ear and he tugged lightly; It felt nice to have his ears touched..

Wait.

Wha?

Tomoe shook his head and decided there was better things to think about; like how he still had to stop his hands from shaking when he wanted to feel physical pain. This was one of those moments...

The fox clenched his teeth over his blanket and pulled; biting done as hard as he could. He snapped his rubber band over and over again.

This was an addiction that he had taken on to way to fast. It shook his core and it made his sweat for the tingling sensation of his claws digging into his pale skin. It wasn't bad like he had to do it or he would die; but he wanted to do it... His body wanted to feel it again. It wasn't Rehad bad, but it was going to take him some time. He bit down harder and decided that staying near a bathroom wasn't a good thing at the moment,

The fox tossed his covers off and walked out of his room. He walked slowly down the stairs and then paused when he saw the kitchen light on. Who would be up at three in the morning? _**( Other than him.. -_- )**_

Tomoe walked towards the kitchen and froze when he saw his father sitting in a chair reading a book called, '_ Your Teen and Self Harm; Best Friends Under Contract'_

The fox narrowed his eyes and scoffed at it; he wasn't exactly doing it anymore; He wondered if he should be honored that his father was trying to help or offended. His foot tapped against the tile floor and he cusred mentally.

Mikage looked up and fixed his glasses; Their eyes met and the father soon looked at Tomoe Wrist. It was red from his rubber band snapping and it still stung harshly; The father looked away and the fox wondered if it was from disgust.

"Your fighting it?" He questioned almost a little to quiet.

The fox sighed loudly as his feet hit the cold, cream colored tile, " Yes."

The father shood his head and Tomoe felt something rise up in his chest; maybe it was pain.. The pain of his father being digusted..

"What?" He spat out, " If you were here then it wouldn't have happened! You promised that you would be there; but.. I FEEL LIKE I RAISED MYSELF!"

"YOU AT LIKE YOU DID! I DID NOT TEACH YOU TO DO THAT!" Mikage stood up and slammed his hands on the counter. They stared at each other; but before Tomoe could start cussing or swearing Mikage out..

_A Slap sounded in the air._

The fox blinked as pain stung his face; he blinked in shock and when he looked a his father the god himself looked shocked. He lowered his hand and Tomoe felt a new type of pain well up. Did his.. Father just... Hit him?

He swallowed; tears stinging his throat and burning his eyes as he bit his lip; his hand clenched as he glared the god in the eye,

Mikage looked at him in shock; he did not want to do that.. He didn't mean that.. He would never.. That wasn't his intention; but then words left his mouth that made him snap his mouth shut. The words made Tomoe stare at him in shock; his eyes glassed over as tears ran down his face.

He never thought something so cruel would leave his own mouth,

"I am ashamed of you."

The room grew quiet and Tomoe stared at him; his tears ran down like wet ribbons; hot against his skin yet s cold as it hit the floor. His body shaked and his heart froze, A whimper escaped his mouth as he stepped back. His face stung as his tail flattened.

"T-Then.." Tomoe paused and tried to recompose himself, " I guess I'm not.. Your son then!" He screamed; hot tears running down his pale face.

Mikage didn't say anything and he looked away; He didn't know what was wrong with him; he wanted to hold the fox close but for some reason his pride was holding him back. Tomoe was crying, A sight that was rare to everyone in the world, But his body wouldn't move. All he could think was,

'Elisa; What would you do? Tomoe was so close to you honey; What does a father do?'

Tomoe choked as Mikage looked away; he put a hand over his mouth as he ran into the living room, shoved some shoes on his feet and grabbed his jacket. He zippe dit up as Mikage ran into the room; his legs finally letting him move,

"Where do you think your going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!" Tomoe screamed, He stated for the door and burst out it; running down the street. his shoes kicked up rain water and Mikage looked up at the sky. Lightening flittered across the night and he swallowed, his eyes wideneing in fear,

"TOMOE!" He screamed and called but the fox wouldn't stop. He didn't want to hear his fathers calls He didn't want to feel it anymore. Tomoe didn't want his judgmental stares or his shamed remarks.

He couldn't breath in that house, so here he was letting his feet carry him away from his burdens...

* * *

Tomoe plopped down on a park bench and breathed out heavily. Rain was coming down and even though he pulled his jacket hood on his head, He was soaked to the core. His hair clung to his face as the lightening crashed over his head and thunder roared.

He swallowed and breathed, trying to calm down from his outburst. Was this his life? Running around at night, screaming at his dad and wishing he could bleed? He shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest; His breath hitched as the rain turned cold.

The fox didn't know what to do but he knew that his hands were shaking,

He didn't answer him when he said that one sentence... It was like he was saying that he really wasn't his son. Maybe Tomoe should have thought about his ears afterall. Then he wouldn't know how much his life really was messed up.

His hands shook as he grabbed at his rubber band and snapped it as hard as he could; sadly after he did so it broke and slipped off his arm. He blinked and swore loudly. There was no ice around and he couldn't find any other rubber bands.

He whimpered as he looked up at the sky. It was a night like this that he mother died... A stormy night, a cold night.. Full of blood and hatred towards the man who hurt her. He ground his teeth and looked around the park.

It was lit by street lights and full of beautiful flowers; all of them were being pelted with rain and damaged.

Tomoe felt the same way...

He was being pelted by life and his family; and now? He was damaged..

The fox ground his teeth as the want of pain took over his body. He clenched the side on the bench and bit his lip. He didn't want to... Not now.. It would only take a few weeks and then he wouldn't have to hurt himself anymore. A few more weeks and he could break this addiction.

He whimpered as he yanked his sleeves up and looked at his almost healed arms. His arms had pink marks from recent scars that healed.. His wrists was red from the rubber band but it was more numb than anything. Rain mixed with his tears as he started to angle his claw.

He closed his eyes as the pain gushed through his body; making his moan as the addiction was filled.

Thats when he felt anger rile up in him and he slit his wrist in a different spot. He sit his other one too; taking his time as he made several marks on each arm... Blood dripped down and was slowly washed and stung, By the rain itself..

"TOMOE!"

The fox looked up, his eyes wide. What was his father doing here in his house slippers? He blinked and swiped at his face, even though it didn't do much good sense it was raining. Mikage heard his sniffle and he turned his head to look at his son. The fox cowarded a bit and tried to hide the fact that his amrs were sratched and clawed up with multiable cuts.

The god saw it anyway and sat down in the bench; rain soaked into his pants as he gently grabbed the teens arm and looked at the cuts. He made sure it wasn't serious as he patted on them lightly.

"Why are you o-out h-here? Go home!" Tomoe screeched out as he yanked his arm away.

Thats when the god sighed and looked up at the rain, it splattered against his glasses and he shook his head, " Not without you.."

Tomeo looked at him as his ears flopped over; " W..W-What?" He muttered out, his violet eyes wide.

"We don't have to talk.. Not yet; But I will not let my Son be ut in this weather.. Bleeding like that." Mikage pointed at his arm and Tomoe looked away. His eyes flashed with hurt and he ground his perfect teeth,

"You woudn't understand."

Mikage looked at him, " That right. I don't... So give me time to understand. I'll buy all the rubber bands and ice-cubes you need." He smiled lightly and Tomoe choked, His eyes watered as he looked ahead. He didn't want to look at Mikage; Not yet anyway..

He didn't even turn his head as his father said," Lets go home..."

Tomoe stood and then looked out as he walked forward; then he stopped and shuddered, " I don't know if I can forgive you... For.." He paused, Pain going through his chest.

"For Hitting me.."

* * *

Mikage wrapped Tomoe arms to the best of his medical ability ( Which is not saying much.. -_- ) He wasn't the god of medicine or doctors, he was the god of match-making and lovely things. Like earlier that night when he almost disturbed another kiss between his son and Nanami.

He almost smiled but then realized the seriousness of the situation. Tomoe winced as he tightened the bandages and looked at his sopping wet son. He smirked; Tomoe disliked water with a passion. When they went to the beach? He stayed home..

He grabbed a towel and handed it to him; Tomoe grabbed it and let it sop up the extra water, Then Mikage grabbed his old newspaper and handed Tomoe the rubber band. The fox grabbed it quickly and slipped it on with ease. He looked at Mikage and then started to get up.

"I should.. Go to bed. " He muttered quietly.

Mikage nodded; He had overheard Nanami talking to Tomoe about going to the park tomorrow after Mizuki and Kurama got out of school. The fox seemed heisitant but he agreed and nodded slowly. Mikage smiled at the memory.

Tomoe and Nanami had been together since they were little, it was a good thing since Tomoe used to hate humans with a burning passion. When they got got older they started to hang out more and act like real friends... Now... Mikage wasn't to sure, But Tomoe seemed to have his mind made up that he hated romance and all things in that section.

Mikage wondered if it was because that was his job and Tomoe was hating it for taking him away? He wasn't sure but it was a high possibility. He hadn't meant to slap him though. He knew his wife would have never hit their son; but he lost control of his anger and he lashed out. To hit Tomoe? That was something that made him sick with himself. Mikage winced and ran a hand through his hair..

What had he done? And how could he fix this without making it worse?

Tomoe walked out of the room; rubbing his sore arms and cursed to himself about giving in to a stupid addiction. He went up the stairs and into his room. Mikage only relaxed when he heard the lock click into place and he knew Tomoe was tired.

He sighed and then looked around the kitchen as he started to clean up Tomoe's blood.

_'What am I gonna do?'_

* * *

_Tomoe looked around, His eyes wide. Where was he exactly? He was in an alley? No.. A park? He blinked and looked arund before feeling something pull at his lips. He moaned in satisfaction and his eyes slitted passioantly._

_He looked at the person kissing him but she was blurred out; even her words seemed muffled and distracted from his mind. Their tongues rubbed toegther and the fox whimpered as his hearrt raced harshly._

_They pulled away and Tomoe looked at the blurry girl, " Who... Are... You.." He panted, His mouth gasping for air._

_The girl only shook her head and looked up at the sky. Her face seemed blank and he couldn't make it out; then a bright light hit his eyes'_

_Knocking him out of his slumber..._

* * *

Tomoe moaned as the sun hit his eyes and something hit his bed. He blinked in shock but opened his eyes.

"GOOD MORNING!" Nanami giggled and tugged at the foxes ear playfully. She sat on his legs and he jumped in shock. Tomoe propped himself up and looked at her dumbfounded,

" I locked the door!" He sqreeched in shock.

The girl nodded, His messy pony tail bobbing up in down, " Yep! And I picked it!"

Tomoe gasped and shoved her off, who knew someone so innocent could be so evil? The girl laughed but then looked at his arms. Her eyes flashed with concern and the fox sighed.

"I got in a fight." He muttered. it wasn't a lie but also wasn't entirly true. The girls face lit up as he grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the bed. He shuddered and looked at her and she threw a shirt at his head and a pair of pants.

She posed with her hands on her hips as she looked at him, " Go ahead." She cheered, waving her ahnd innocently," Get ready! We have a long day!"

Tomoe blinked and clenched his shirt in his hands, He stared at her and then gulped at the awkward, ' Um , Your still here?' Pressence. He looked at her and arched his brow; Tomoe chewed his lip and looked away.

"This isn't going to work." He muttered; his face burning slightly with the subject on his mind.

Nanami stopped her pose and pouted, She grabbed the shirt and looked it over," Why? Is it not your size?"

The fox looked at her blankly and then rolled his violet eyes, he gripped his shirt and started to pull it over his head making Nanami gasp.

"I guess.. If you don't see anything wrong with this picture then." He paused and looked at her from the side.

The girl flushed in embarrassment.

"I have to change and your still standing there... pfft, and all there years you call me a pervert?" He started to go for his nightpants when the girl sqreeched and ran out of the room, slamming the door. Tomoe chuckled to himself..

_Classic, Innocent Nanami.._

* * *

Tomoe stepped down the stairs and looked at Nanami who was still brooding like a little kid. She was sulking with her lip stuck out for the world to see. The fox rolled his eyes, " Your so Childish." He muttered as he grabbed a cup from the kitchen cabnit and pouring himself something to drink.

He took a sip of some of his juice and looked at Nanami who was now glaring at him.

"Your cruel, Playing a prank like that on me!" She wailed fakely.

Tomoe rolled his eyes," Your the one that stood there and ordered me to change; I only did as you told me to do." He said, Matter of factly.

The girl pouted and sighed as Tomoe looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Nanami caught the glance and paused, That look was something that he always thought was admirable. His eyes shone with a serious but playful look, His kanines showed only because his perfect mouth was opened to let in his daily liquid. His hair fanned his face and shifted all in the right places.

His shoulders were broad and his neck was smooth; His amrs showed that he worked slightly but not to much and his hands were gentle. Yes, He had some scars on his wrists but they were still so beautiful.. His ears were soft and his tail was cuddly.

Nanami blinked in shock. Maybe this is why Tomoe ahd so many fan-girls? He had a yokai's charms? His white hair and his perfect body. The way he showed his emotions on his face and nowhere else. A smirk could tell the world something he was or was not thinking.

He was caring when he wanted to be; and Nanami often remembered when he would protect her in school. They ate they're bento together when they were small and now even to that day, They did so.

She was happy to have a best friend like Tomoe; Good-looking or not, He had a heart that no one else was allowed to see. Nanami knew that she had never really seen it herself.. Because Tomoe didn't like showing emotions. He called it a waste of precious time.

She paused and snapped out of her gaze to see Tomoe in front of her face, looking confused.

"You know.." He began.

Oh Great, Here it comes. A sarcastic remark by yours truly

" Your eyes get big and look like a stinking owl; Or a pervert." He smirked and Nanami screamed,

"BAKA! STUPID FOX!" She hit his head and he chuckled to himself. Nanami suddenly smiled, She was happy that Tomoe was acting like himself again.. She was so cheerful.

She brushed her fingers over his ear and she felt Tomoe tense harshly. He jerked his head away and snarled.

"STOP THAT!" He sqreeched and turned around, His tail wagged and Nanami looked at it. Her eyes followed it until she grabbed it, catching it in her hands. Tomoe yelped loudly and literally ran to another side of the kitchen. His face tinged pink as he held his tail close to him'

'That was worse than the ear thing!' He blushed and let his tail tuck between his legs; He didn't want to tell her about his ears.. Or his tail.

1\. His ears was equal to , 'Kissing Passionatly'

2\. Pulling a foxes tail was a call to... Mate.'

Tomoe flushed and backed away from Nanami. His ears flattened and a whine escaped his mouth; Thank goodness the door swung open and Gwen walked in. She saw the scene and arched her brow at the questionable behaviour; but then again.

Gwen didn't know about Tomoe's ears either; She wasn't exaclty a doctor of Teenage YOKAI and they're hormoneal patterns..

Thank god..

Tomoe relaxed and then looked at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened at the time and he looked at Nanami,

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" He pointed blankly at the clock.

Nanami looked at the clock and then gasped," OH GOD! TOMOE! WE"RE GONNA BE LATE NOW!"

The foxes ears pinned," And this is my problem because?"

She glared at him before he was pulled out the door and yanked towards the park, Oi. This was already so annoying..

* * *

_**Hhaha, A little Splash of Drama, Romance and Humor. More to come; Plus.. The next chapter is gonna have Kurama and Mizuki; Won't that be fun? Hehe.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Author out! PEACE! Hehe, Next Chapter coming soon! XD**_


	33. This Is A Misunderstood Day

_**32\. This Is A Misunderstood Day**_

* * *

Tomoe growled as Nanami yanked him into the park entrance where Kurama looked at them and Mizuki pointed at his watch. Nanami bowed and started spilling about how she was sorry about them having to wait for so long. Tomoe on the other hand didn't care. As long as they got there then he was fine.

" Tomoe-Kun, " Mizuki smiled and waved while Kurama just nodded in aknowledgment. The fox rolled his eyes and Nanami giggled,

She started to run off, exclaming about an ice-cream stand, leaving the boys behind to talk among themselves. Tomoe sighed deeply. This morning was already to much for him; how was it that a human could have such unremitting energy? He shivered at the though of having to follow her continuously that day.

He bit his lip and looked at Mizuki and Kurama, Who were really quiet and observing Tomoe slowly, Then they looked at each other and Mizuki pouted.

"Your pale Tomoe-Kun." He muttered quietly.

The fox looked at him and for some reason his arms tingled with aknowledgment to what happed the other night. Of course he was pale, he lost a good amount f blood and his father had a hard time stopping it. He almost cut to deep in his moment of dispare.

"I am always pale." Tomoe muttered, He leaned on a light post and sighed as his hands found their way into his pockets. He didn't want to explain his family problems to them right now. His head was aching from the though of them screaming at him for cutting himself so many times.

But.. His body liked it, and it shamed him to think that way. He chewed his lip and looked out around the park until Kurama sighed loudly.

"Its looks like someone is not with us."

Mizuki nodded, " You cut youself again, didn't you?"

Tomoe looked at both of them shocked. He didn't want to know; especially about last night and how things turned out. Tomoe felt like his world was crashing down around him and the only thing that was helping him was His friends and Gwen. The fox was even staring to feel off about something. Nanami's dad hadn't been seen in awhile and it was about time the man showed himself before disappearing again. It was gonna to be a long year before He and Gwen could get divorced...

Kurama sighed," You've been trying to hide your secrets since grade school Tomoe. You should know we can see right through you. Plus, Your thinking pretty ard about something.." He smirked.

Mizuki nodded, " It doesn't have to do with the fact that Nanami dragged you into the park while holding your hand, does it?" He arched his brow and Tomoe looked at him like he was insane.

They held hands all the time; They had since they were little so Tomoe didn't think about it at all. In fact ever since that morning he had been thinking about how it felt to have someone's fingers rubbing against his ears. He blinked and the then sighed loudly.

"It is nothing." He growled out in annoyance. There two were always in his business; trying to figure him out like he was a puzzle. He rolled his eyes and let his ears perk when Nanami called Kurama over to help her carry the ice-cream.

The tengu sighed and walked towards her leaving Tomoe and Mizuki alone to think to themselves. Mizuki looked at Tomoe and then pouted slightly.

He had been wanting to say soemthing lately. It was hard for him to do so but he had too, Its had something to do with his mother and he knew that, After al Tomeo had been though, He would listen.

"Tomoe Kun? May I say something?"

The fox looked at him and noddeds lwoly, Uncertainty played across his face but he looked at the snake and titled his head to the side. Mizki clearer his throat and cried not to let tears flow out of his eyes. Sadly he wasn't good at holding it in like Tomoe could be, so they poured out anyway.

"My mom.. Has Cancer." He mumbled slightly.

Tomoe blinked, Even though it was a mumble his highly sensitive fox ears picked it up. his eyes grew wide with shock until he sighed, " I'm sorry to hear that."

Mizuki nodded, " Its not looking to good. She'll have to give up the school; chemo is her only opinion right now."

Tomoe sighed and then looked at him; he chewed his lip, unsure of what to say, " I know it has to be hard." He winced ut as Mizuki nodded, His cheery atittude returning slowly.

"YEP, But you know my mom. She's a fighter to the very end." He smiled lightly and Tomoe felt his ears flop. If Tomoe had to bear with getting his mother back and then watching her crumle under a disease that took lives? He wouldn't be able to live..

"Sorry." He muttered, He wasn't sure what else to say. Yes he lost his mother but how did it come into play with this situation. He swallowed as Mizuki nodded slowly and smiled weakly,

"Its okay. I hope that everything is gonna be okay." He sighed out and looked at the sky.

Tomoe wondered how he could have so much peace after finding out about something to horrible. When his mother died he wanted to do so too; but then again. Mizuki was more possitive then he was.

"HEY TOMMOEE!"

The fox looked up to see Nanami running towards him; her shoes clicking on the stone walk. Kurama trailed behind, holding ALL of the ice-cream. Sometimes Tomoe wondered how she conned everyone to do her work for her. It was like she had a plan to do so all along.

She was running towards him and Tomoe felt his ears pin. Mizuki saw this little reaction adn he went from sad to excited. When Nanami was a few feet in front of the fox the snake, ''Accidently'' Tripped her. The girl fell forward; right onto Tomoe.

The fox blinked in shock as they both fell to the ground in a heap. Kurama looked at them and then blinked.

Nanami had fallen on top of the fox and Tomoe was on his back; His violet eyes widened and his ears pinned in shock. Mizuki chuckled to himself as Nanami shifted.

Tomoe whined loud enough for anyone to hear and his face showed a look of absolute horror. Nanami looked at him and blinked.

She was surprised as his violet eyes widened and stared up at her, His white hair fanned around his face and his mouth opened slightly in shock. His back was on the grond as the girl looked at him, she titled her head to the side as his ears flciked about; trying to hear any sound aronnd him.

His eyes showed a look of complete innocent while his face shrunched up in a , ' What?' look. The girl blinked...

He looked really; Nice right now.. REALLY nice. His pale skin; his white hair and his bright, violet eyes. They were round and for some reason speckled with hints of gold and amber. His pupils dilated as his back hit the ground. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Nanami gasped in shock and stood up quickly.

"Tomoe? Are you okay!?" She screamed have whispered, ( If possible. ) The fox blinked and then catch Mizuki and Kurama trying hard not to laugh and walk away as they're own faces flushed. The fox sat up and then stood rather quickly. He dusted himself off and looked at the brunette.

"I am fine. Look where your going next time; Pig."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Nanami fumed and pouted as she grabbed her ice-cream and sulked towards a bench for some alone time.

TH egirl sat down and nibbled on her ice-cream before she stopped; her stomach turned when Tomoe flashed through her mind.. His violet eyes, his white hair; His sharp kanines.. She paused as her face burned a bit, confusion rattled through her body.

He looked quiet.. Attractive right then. In fact he looked Sexy...

Nanami blinked; She didn't even know what Sexy was! The girl bit her lip as her face flushed and burned. She was acting completely rediculious; but it did make her smile a bit, No wonder Tomoe didn't like school.

He was always surrounded by girls! Nanami found her self innocently laughing away. Not really sure she was even thinking about Tomoe when her ice-cream melted onto her hand..

* * *

Tomoe glared at Mizuki and Kurama as they mimiced Nanami and Him, Both boys stared into each others eyes without blinking.

Then kurama fake blushed and said, " Nanami.. Your heavy.. Please. " He paused and then tried not to laugh, " Don't get off!"

Mizuki giggled and looked away," Oh Tomoe-kun!" He sqeeled, " I wasn't planning too!"

Tomoe let out a loud feral growl as both boys hugged each other and Mizki started to make fake kissing noises. The fox felt his hands shake with anger as his fox-fire lit up. Both his hands glowed bright blue which made Kurama and Mizuki stop to look. They looked at his hands and then at each other.

Then they hugged each other again and screamed out, ' THE HEAT OF LOVE!" And started to laugh uncontrolably as Tomoe glared and started to Cuss them out.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV'S!" He screeched, his fur bristling as his voice cracked. The boys started to laugh harder as The fox started to scream, " SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Mizuki wiped away a fake tear and pointed at Tomoe while still laughing, " You should see your face! Your look mortified!" He cracked up again as Kurama took deep breaths,

"You can't take a tease if your life depended upon it!" He smirked.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath," She's my friend! Nothing more. Both of you are so perverted!" He screamed and clenched his fists

Kurama sighed and then relaxed a bit, His shoulders sagged as he suddenly pretended to be shot in the chest. He fell over, letting Mizuki caught him.

"Oh MARY ANN!" He screamed, making Tomoe drag a hand down his face as people stopped to look, " I am shot by this fatal gun-shot wound! Alas, I will draw breath no more!"

Then Mizuki fake sobbed, " OH MY LORD FREDERIC!"

"YOUR IDIOTS!" Tomoe hissed out, embarrassment playing on his features, " STOP THAT! YOUR MAKING A SCENE!"

They looked at him and smirked, " We know.' They said together as they looked at each other again.

"OH MY LORD FREDERIC!" Mizuki fake wailed, whimpering slightly. The crowd started to sniff and Tomoe bruied his face in his hands. Nanami walked up beside him and to his shock was crying herself. He moaned in annoyance and suddenly turned his back on the crowd, cursing as he did so.

When the boys finished their humilating scene the crowd clapped and started to disperse. Nanami clapped her hands, " That was amazing!" She whimpered as Mizuki handed her a tissue.

Tomoe turned to look at them and rolled his eyes. These idiots! Kurama chuckled and then stood up. He looked at Tomoe and Nanami and paused. The Tengu flipped his hair as feathers flew everywhere and girls screamed for attention.

"Theres a Merry' Go Round here. " He smirked and watched as Nanami's innocent, child like eyes grew wide. Yep, he had her attention, " Why don't you and Tomoe go ride it? We have to pick up a gift for Mizuki's mother so you guys go ahead." He smiled and Nanami giggled loudly.

She grabbed Tomoe's clawed hand, not seeing the shock that went across his handsome face. he blinked as Nanami dragged him along with a smile. She skipped beside him until they came across the ride.

It looked like no one was around..

The fox rolled his eyes and walked over the main booth, He bought two tickets and watched as Nanami climbed onto a horse figure. Tomoe sighed as he climbed on and stood beside her; not getting on anything himself.

Nanami pouted, " Your not getting on anything?"

"Not a chance." Tomoe swore out and looked ahead. It looked like he was planning someones murder and funeral but who knew right? He stuffed a hand in his pocket and then held on the the pole that held Nanami's horse. The ride rang to life and carnival music played chaeerfully as they went around.

Wind blew through their hiar and Tomoe closed his eyes and sighed; Thats when he felt a hand on his and his eyes snapped open.

"You didn't have to come Tomoe." Nanami looked at him and narrowed her eyes, " You've been off today.."

He looked at her and then paused when her fingers closed around his, The fox pulled his hand away and stuffed it into his other pocket. He looked at her as the wind blew through his hair and a small smile tugged at his lips,

"Its nothing; I told you, I got into a fight. Plus some things have come up that are rather disturbing.." He mumbled.

One was Mizuki's mom. It reminded him of his mother and how they would ride this merry go round when he was younger, Plus there was the fact that his father didn't say aything when Tomoe said, ' Then I guess I'm not your son!' He didn't say anything, he just looked away and covered his mouth. As if Tomoe had hit the nail on the head..

It was like his father disowned him in his heart or somthing. Tomoe wondered if that was true? He blinked when he felt a sharp pain go through his wrist. The kitsune blinked and looked at Nanami, She had snapped his rubber band and was now staring at him with a smile.

"Wha.." He muttered but Nanami cut him off.

"It looked like you wanted too." She paused and looked ahead," Your my best friend Tomoe; I am not ashamed of you... You can snap it in front of me. I won't ask why; Thats your business." She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

He blinked and looked at his red wrists. A small unknown feeling rose up in his chest and he shook his head, " Your a strange person.." He muttered as the wind blew through his hair.

He looked at Nanami and smirked, " But your still a pig."

The girl stuck out her tongue and laughed as the ride swirled in circles, Tomoe chuckled lightly but froze when Nanami patted his head, her fingers brushed against his ear. He blushed and looked at her with his wide, Intoxicating Violet eyes; and for a moment.

He couldn't breath.

He could hear his heart pounding as she smiled at him and drew her hand away from his head. The fox bit his tongue as the moment lingered for only a few minutes. Then he stepped back away from her horse and from her.

"Your still an Idiot." Nanami laughed, Breaking the moment.

Tomoe glared at her and rolled his eyes; they sparkled with myrth and his lips pulled into a smile.

Nanami looked at him and paused, Yes... He was very Attractive; in more ways then one. His atittude was usually harsh but she had known him since they were small. He had a heart that he just didn't like people to see. Maybe it was a fear of being broken or maybe he went through something horrible in his past?

She wanted to kno wmore about her best Friend, Her Friend since Grade school..

Nanami wanted to know why her Best friend seemed to be sad all the time; she wanted to know how to help him smile. To be truthful his smiles were rare and his sarcasim was not. She pouted and then laughed.

Tomoe-Mikage, Best friend ever...

* * *

The ride finally slowed and Nanami looked down at the its platform. The horse had stopped when it was high in the air and the girl bit her lip in annoyance. IT WAS TO HIGH! She pouted and then looked at Tomoe who was giving her a blank look.

He stared at her and then rolled his eyes before walked over and offering his hand," Come on.."

She shook her head and kicked him back with her foot, " I can do this!" She screeched," Females can do as much as you guys can do!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " This has nothing to do with what gender I am; this has to do with you and how much you hate heights."

The girl shook her head and swung her body over the side, her foot slipped on the saddle and her body slipped. This was what she got for being to stubborn to listen to Tomoe; She yelped when her side scarped the side of the hard horse and Tomoe lunged forward. He caught her before she hit the ground and the winced when her black flats hit the ground with a soft thud.

She dusted herself off and turned to look at Tomoe; To her surprise he was around off the ride and walked off like it was no big deal.

"HEY! YOU IDIOT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

'Can't hear you.' Tomoe smirked as he kept walking.

'WHY YOU LITTLE! TOMOEEE!" She screeched and hopped off after him.

They both walked until Tomoe stopped and looked out over the small lake that was at the park. His hair blew about as he leaned on the railing and stared out over the water. It was lovely, he had to admit that..

He wasn't expecting a kid to have his ballon pop right bye his ear though. Tomoe yelped and winced; not knowing That Nanami saw the whole thing and ran up to him. The little boy screamed about his ballon and a yokai; then he took off.

Nanami scoffed, " How rude.." She sighed and walked up to Tomoe.

His ears were ringing withthe sounds and he yelped a bit in surprise when Nanami grabbed his ear, and pulled it down to her eyes level. She looked in and then furrowed her brow.

"What does ear damage look like?"

"ITS NOT DAMAGED YOUR IDIOT!" Tomoe screamed, " LET GO!" Her grabbed her hand but froze when she kissed the side of his ear. Her hot breath fluttered across his skin and the fox gasped out as hsi teeth bared a bit. He flushed and pulled his head away; He put a hand over his mouth so Nanami coudln't see his yokai teeth. Tomoe turned his head and hoped Nanami didn't see his hormone slitted eyes.

His heart was pounding and he cursed at himself for actally enjoying the feel of her mouth on his ear. Tomoe looked up and them froze when he saw Mizuki and Kurama smirking; then they turned towards each other again and Kurama pretended that Mizuki had fox ears.

He pretended to pet it and mizuki started to act like he enjoyed it with an obvious passion. Tomoe swore and then chucked his fox-fire at the teens before screamed and cursing at them..

Yep, Another day full of misunderstandings..

* * *

_**Note: HEY! A lot of you are like, Someone needs to tell Nanami about Tomoe's ears! SHE CAN'T YET! Nanami still sees Tomoe as a friend, so if she finds out she'll stop touching his ears! Then things could go down hill; She must not know about the ears.. Not yet at least.**_

_**Plus, Kurama and Mizuki are having way to much fun teasing the crap out of Tomoe,**_

_**P.S : Did you guys catch my Ouran Highschool Host Club Reference? Hehe.**_


	34. Who's He, And Chemistry

_**33\. Who's He and Chemistry**_

* * *

Nanami looked at the school's clock and sighed; She had went to school but had left Tomoe alone at home. He didn't want to go, plus his arms were scared up badly.

She knew that he said he had got into a fight but the girl had a bad feeling in her gut that told her otherwise. Nanami sighed and tapped her pencil on her desk, completely ignoring that some guy had sat down in Tomoe's desk and was now looking at her intently.

She felt his eyes and soon stopped tapping. she turned her head to see a Black haired kid with blue eyes. He titled his head to the side in confusion and he pointed a clawed finger at her pencil.

"Are you frustrated or something?" He mumbled.

She blinked in surprise when she saw him. At first glance she could tell he was a demon; his hair was black. The only reason she knew was because she had hung out with demons all since she was five years old. He blinked his bright blue eyes and the girl sighed.

His eyes looked like Tomoe's in a way and for some reason his atittude reminded her of the white fox.

"Who are you?" She asked quite quickly.

The demon blinked and shock and then sighed lightly; his brushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes as he glanced at her from the side of his eyes. Nanami felt her heart thub rapidly. That was the look..

That Tomoe gave her..

The demon sighed lightly and then looked at her with a small smirk. The smile again, reminded her of her Best friend and it made her want to know his name even more...

"Masashi.." His voice leaked with seduction but at the same time he looked bored. She blinked as his name rang in her ears. He looked like Tomoe and yet he was so different. He seemed harsh and sad... Unlike Tomoe. Tomoe could be harsh but he had this thing about him that calmed her down.

"Hello, Masashi!" She smiled, " My name is Nanami!"

The demon looked at her and paused, He looked at her and then sighed heavily before nodding in awknowledgement.

"Um, Masashi. Your in Tomoe's desk." Nanami added shyly.

He looked at her and she could of sworn when she said Tomoe his lip snarled. Of course it could have been her imaginaion but the way he was staring at her blankly told her he didn't have any intention of moving.

"He's not here today." He muttered and fixed his books steadily on the desk. Nanami pouted but then laughed a bit. He was a lot like Tomoe. She snorted as class started. She wondered if Tomoe knew Masashi?

* * *

"So Your a low grade demon, Masashi?" Nanami asked as she stuffed sushi in her mouth.

She didn't know why but the demon had followed her to lunch; to be honest she saw him squirming and trying his best to get comfortable. Maybe it was the fact he was surrounded by tons of people? Or maybe because Kurama and Mizuki were glaring from a distance? She didn't know bu the seemed uneasy..

Maybe even embarrassed. She snorted and giggled as the demon looked at her and sighed lightly.

"Yes, I am." He muttered quietly to her so no one could hear and think they were crazy. Nanami let out a giggle as she looked at the flustered teen.

"Tomoe is a high-grade one!" She laughed, " But then again... His dad is a god."

Masashi looked at her and again she swore she saw him snarl. It made her pout and since Masashi wasn't used to it like Tomoe was? He almost panicked.

"My parents are demons." He spat out. His hand flew to his mouth but Nanami smiled. In a way? He was a lot like Tomoe. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her confused but the girl only sighed.  
"Welcome to the club Masashi!: She giggled and took another bite of Sushi. He looked at her confused until she looked at him and smiled her innocent smile.

"My circle of friends!" She laughed as Masashi seemed a bit panicked. He stood up and opened his mouth until Kurama and Mizuki walked over to him and put their arms on his shoulders. Masashi mumbled something about stupid High-Grade demons. They both smirked and then sighed.

"If Nanami accepts you; then we do.. But there is the case of Tomoe accepting you into our group. You did insult his mother.."

Nanami looked at them and furrowed her brow, " What about Tomoe's mom?" She paused t think and then looked down as if in thought. She had to think of anytime Tomoe would mention his mom; but then again.. He never did.

She had never asked him either; once when she was little she was walking down the hall to hide her backpack. She saw Tomoe talking to a group of kids and one of them said something about Tomoe's mom. Thats when Tomoe snarled and backed the kid up to a wall.

When Nanami asked the fox about it he only shrugged it off and acted like it wasn't a big deal; but then again.. After thinking about it? It seemed like it was a huge deal..

Kurama and Mizuki looked at each other before looking back at Nanami and then sighing, " Nothing.." They both mumbled as they started to direct Masashi to a back room..

"Come on Masashi; We have a few things to talk about." They both said grinding their teeth.

The low-grade demon went pale as if he knew exactly what they were talking about when they meant talk. They still had to repay him for beating the crap out of Tomoe. He swallowed slowly as they dragged him away from Nanami. The girl smiled and waved, signifing that she had no clue that he was the one who almost broke Tomoe's ankle.

_'Aw, crap.. He was so dead...'_

* * *

Tomoe moaned and put the last of his homework down. He sighed heavily and laid his head back on the couch with a thud. He had been doing lots of make-up work and his head was killing him. HIs English was really hard and he no clue where to go with it.

He sighed lightly and closed his eyes until he felt could hands touch his neck and make him yelp. His instincst reconized the hands and his body jumped up and he nearly flopped off the couch; his fur bristling.

Tomoe gasped as his heart sped up and he tunred to look at Nanami. She giggled and sat beside him; her eyes shining with innocence.

"HEY! I'm home!"

Tomoe suddenly recomposed himself and slowly nodded; unsure why he was acting so foolish. This had been happening for only a short time and he decided just the other night that he would take it slow and try to figure out what was wrong with him.

His face burned as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His cheeks puffed out as he grunted half-heartly, " You have been gone a while; How was school?"

The girl smiled and then slumped against the couch, " Good, But really tiring.. How about your studies?"

Tomoe sighed and pushed a book away with his foot; " Fine.. " He mumbled and looked away. Right now his head wasn't only hurting; his mind was all fuzzy and he felt stupid to a whole new level. He paused as his face burned again and he chewed on the end of his thumbs claw.

Nanami looked at him and noticed he seemed to be in deep thought so she crawled up to him and looked him in the eye. The fox blinked out of his gaze and literally yelped and tried his best to back up from her.

Sadly his was on the couch so his back only pushed into the arm rest. He cursed mentally and looked away; his heart thudding and making his stomach turn into a sickly state. What the crap...

He paused again and seemed to trail off into thought again. He didn't know why he was acting this way.. It was irritating! He growled slightly at his own actions and his ears flattened as annoyance ran through him. The kitsune rolled his violet eyes and suddenly met Nanami's gaze.

It seemed to almost be like the Merry 'Go ' Round at the park; Their eyes met and now he couldn't even take a breath. His heart was pounding so hard it hurt and he hoped he was the only one who could hear it. Nanami got closer and leaned her head in; making Tomoe go stiff.

He blinked and then closed his eyes; expecting something he was to ashamed to except...

Then Nanami laid her forehead against his and she sighed lightly; ' Your burning up!" She pouted and pulled her head away, Tomoe blinked in shock and then flushed when he noticed his own atittude..

There was no way; Of course that wasn't going to happen without her touching his ears. Of course not.. Best friends didn't kiss without a reason too. He swallowed and noticed how stupid he felt... Something which was rare on his part.

He blinked and then stared at the girl; regaining his compose and then crossing his arms with a blank expression, " I am fine; I do not get sick like humans do. You know this already Nanami." He said, his voice and face void of emotion.

She sighed and shook her head, " You can't be feeling well; first your red and now your pale!" She wailed and then sniffed, " I'll get you something okay?"

Tomoe growled and then winced as his headache got a tad worse, " I am fine!" He grimaced out. Nanami noticed this and then puffed out her mouth with a, ' Right right' Expression.

The fox looked at her and then narrowed his eyes when she let her hand go forward. He furrowed his brow but then gasped when Nanami started to run her fingers over his mouth. Hsi heart stilled and his blinked when his muth opened slightly and Nanami's finger ran across his Kanine.

"Wow..." She muttered more toherself then to him; But then again he heard her. Tomoe tried to stop his teeth from bareing and getting sharper but as Nanami ran her finger over his mouth he gasped out, letting his eyes close as she carrassed him.

Then she pulled her hand away and shook her head, " You Idiot.. Your lips are dry to. Do you know that can be a sign of dehydration?" She pouted and then patted his head.

Tomoe's nose wrinckled up in a cute expression and for some reason they both stared at each other for a few second. The girl looked at his mouth again and her lips parted lightly. Then she touched her face and the arched her brow in confusion.

"I'll...' She paused, ' I'll get you some tea. Lay down, Okay?"

Tomoe nodded and adverted his gaze from Nanami. He blinked in confusion but then reached for his chemistry book. His gaze got wide when he saw the word, ' Chemistry; So he decided to get his math one instead. He sunk down into the couch and opened it to the middle.

There was no way that any of this had to do with chemistry! He growled under his breath as his ears flattened on his head. He blinked as he absently turned the pages in his book.

The kitsune pretended to read it but his mind was racing with a few thoughts; Then he put the book down and grabbed Nanami's hand before she got up. She looked at him and then furrowed her brow.

"You.." Tomoe sputtered, Trying to find the right words, " You smell different today; Is it a different scent of yours?" His face burned and Nanami looked at him shocked. Even she looked surprised.

"I met someone today at school!" She smiled and then frowned as she walked towards the kitchen, " You idiot fox; Your not supposed to smell girls.. Its perverted."

Tomoe glared at her and gaped," I was NOT smelling you!" He growled as embarrassment rattled his body. His hands clenched as he tried to sink down futher down into the couch.

"Uh-Huh.." Nanami clucked her tongue, " Pervert."

She walked out of the room but paused at the door when her face burned for only a second; Why was it.. That a few moments ago... All she could do was think about Tomoe's mouth?

She sighed lightly as she started to seep some tea.

She just hoped Tomoe could feel good.. Maybe this tea could help him? His ears were twitching a lot and Nanami knew that when his ears did that he had a headache. She grabbed a cup and paused..

She just Wanted Tomoe to feel better... That was all...

* * *

_**A/N : Just so You guys Know, Tomoe does not see Nanami as anything special yet! He's getting there though; Sadly Nanami and Tomoe are the slowest people alive!**_

_**Also, I don't know if I ever did I disclaimer, So here..**_

_**I do not Own Kamisama Kiss; Even though that would rock, Haha.'**_


	35. Heated Jealousy

_**Hey Guys! Okay, This is To Marie, Since she's a guest commenter and I can't message her..**_

* * *

_**To Marie: " I like your Idea about Tomoe getting jealous; but since he doesn't see Nanami as anything other than a friend at this moment? He won't be confessing anytime soon; BUT I might make him jealous... So its like half of your suggestion, Than Tomoe might get irritated at himself.. I'm not sure. Its a work as I go story.. Haha.**_

* * *

_**Now another chapter for you guys! XD**_

* * *

_**34\. Heated Jealously**_

* * *

Who know those moments where you want to be alone but everything in your body tells you its not going to happen; almost ever?

Masashi growled under his breath and stomped his way towards his house. He was limping after that idiot of a high-grade demon let his snake sink his fangs into his ankle. Apparently since he hurt Tomoe's ankle he got the same punishment.

He limped to the iron gate that led to his house and rung the intercom.

"Yes?"

The demon moaned, HIs stupid maid was always souding so cheerful when his life was a living nightmare. He swept some hair out of is eyes and sighed, " Its Masash-"

"OH MASTER!"

Suddenly the doors flung open and the demon let himself stroll in. Maids and butlers came to greet him and he only smiled fakley and waved. He walked up to the big double doors and sighed when they booth flung open and let him in.

When he entered he looked around and sighed; his hair blew about as the door closed back. The house was huge; but then again it was a mansion. Sadly it was always empty. Like now? His father was away on a huge business trip while his mother was at her sisters in another country.

He ground his teeth as his feet tapped on the halls; echoes went through the air as he paused and sighed loudly. Again another echo went through out the room and his eyes slowly found their way to the floor.

If only his life could be at least a little bit normal! Like today at school when that girl talked to him. It was like she could see him as a friend despite what he was.

Masashi walked up the steps and paused when he looked at his fathers portrait. He stood tall with stature and the demon only felt anger well up in him. Tomoe stood that way; always saying nothing but walking like he knew everything. Did that idiot even know pain?

If he did it would shock Masashi.

But then again; That Nanami chick was talking about him a lot. He saw them walk together almost everyday and Tomoe would seem to loosen up around that one girl. He would smile and on occasion, if you looked close enough, The fox would blush and try to brush it off like it wasn't there.

Masashi knew otherwise though; and for some reason thinking about Nanami as something more then a friend? It didn't suit him.. The girl could be a friend to him. A great one.. But was he really ready to prepare himself for a friend? He had never had one before. He grunted as he flung his school bag down and stared at his fathers portrait.

"You see father.." He began and then stopped; His eyes glassed over with a terrfing look as he glared at the picture, " Your the reason I hate High-graders..."

He turned his back and stomped towards the stairs,

_'Because your one..'_

* * *

Tomoe sighed and groaned lightly as Nanami poked him with her boney fingers. He growled lightly and then tried not to snort in laugter when she tickled a spot on his neck. His head jerked to the side as his eyes shot open and his face met Nanami's

He stared and then recomposed himself by yawning and looking at the girl with a blank expression.

"Blockhead.." He moaned out, " Why are you in my bed?"

Nanami giggled and sat up rather quickly. She looked at him and smirked, " I picked the lock again. I've been here since seven!" She grinned as Tomoe slowly sat up and looked at her with, ' What the crap? ' Look. He brushed some hair out of his eyes; not really knowing how much at made Nanami react.

He looked at his face and how his bangs brushed in his eyes; his violet eyes with amber specks jekred towards her and he arched his brow,

"You call me a pervert?" He climbed out of bed and started to look for a shirt, " Did you smell me also Nanami?" He smirked when Nanami gasped loudly and a pillow made contact with his head.

"AS IF! I WOULDN'T SMELL YOU!" Her voice dropped and she crossed her arms stubbornly, " Its not my fault that you use Apple cinnomen Shampoo.."

Tomoe froze and his shirt almost fell from his hands; Did she smell him? He furrowed his brow and looked at her, " You are a pervert.." He muttered in disbeleif, " And Here I thought you were innocent.." He ground out.

Nanami scoffed at him and then pouted. He stared at the pout and then rolled his eyes, the girl blinked in shock and then glared at him.

"My pout works on Masashi." She sighed out and flopped back on Tomoe's bed with a plop.

The foxes hands froze as he stopped peeling his shirt off. It landed on the floor as his white hair fanned his face and his eyes widened," Masashi? How do you know him?" He finally spat out after a moment of silence.

Nanami sighed and wiggled herself on his bed," You silly kitsune! I told you I met someone yesterday."

Tomoe blinked in shock. His headache started to return as he looked over at Nanami. His eyes were wide in shock until he let them narrow with absolute hate. He knew Masashi. He was the one that ruined his mothers grave and then nearly broke his ankle in two. He knew the idiot quiet well..

The fox set his shirt down, not putting it on as he turned and made his way towards the bed. He put his knee on it and then looked at Nanami. She blinked as he looked at her, his violet eyes tearing into her. He put his hands on booth ides on her head as he leaned over her and snarled.

"Do you know what your doing?" He hissed.

Nanami blinked as silence passed between them. She looked up at her shirtless friend and swallowed as he leaned his body over her. She swallowed at the awkard postion and then whimpered lightly,

"Do you?" She whispered out.

Their eyes met and the fox felt his skin burn. What was he doing? Hovering over her like this? It wasn't a pleasant position to say the least...

The fox paused and their breaths mingled before he quickly yanked himself up and turned to grab his shirt. He pulled it over his head and swallowed as Nanami laid there frozen in shock. She blinked a few times before she finally sat up and looked at Tomoe.

"What do you mean by, " What I'm doing?" She asked; her voice a bit shaky.

Tomoe gave her a sideways glance and the girl almost let a whimper escape her lips, " Ask him. If He's a good person than he'll tell you why." He paused and then looked at Nanami.

To be truthful if she made a friend that was a guy? He wouldn't care; but right now she was talking to the one person that made fun of his mother, and dishonored her grave. She didn't know but it still stung in a whole new way.

The fox pulled his shirt one and then froze up when he felt a yank on his tail. He blushed and turned to look at Nanami who was holdingit and looking at him with a ,Are you okay? Look.."

Tomoe blushed as she stroked his tail and he quickly yanked it away, He turned his back on her and looked at his mirror. He tried not the thin kabout what she was doing or even saying to him; his mind was fuzzy and his hands were shaking hashly at how close she was..

" Don't do that, Pervert.." He growled out in annoyance and embarrassment.

If only she knew..

HE swallowed and turned around only to see Nanami in front of him.. Face to face. He swallowly in shock as Nanami started to pat his ears and tug at them. He moaned in emabrrassment and buried his face into her smooth neck. She rubbed his head and then sighed lightly..

"You have a headache, Neh?" She looked at him as she pulled hands away. Tomoe looked at and gave her an innocent loo. He looked confused for a moment before remembering that when he had a headache his ears woudl twitch about. He flushed and looked down, His hair guarding his violet eyes.

"I'm fi-"

"Don't you say it!" Nanami corrected and climbed off his bed. He blinked as she grabbed his hand and yanked him down stairs. He groaned in pain as she slammed down and made it echo through his head. Once they were down stairs Nanami grabbed some medicine and shoved it into Tomoe's chest. He blinked as she gave him a cup of water and glared.

"Drink."

"There is no way-"

Before the fox could finish the girl plopped a pill in his water, Tilted his head back ( All the While making Tomoe flush ), Made him drink some water and then held his mouth shut so he HAD to swallow. The fox did so and Nanami let him breath. He choked in shock and then glared at Nanami.

"Remind me to do that to you!" He fumed and then winced at his headache.

Nanami giggled and then blinked as Tomoe's cell phone went off. It was on the kitchen counter and she tossed it to Tomoe. He flipped it open and sighed.

"Hum?"

"TOMOEEE!" A familiar voice screeched on the other side of the phone.

The fox almost yelped but he paused, " Mizuki?" He rolled his eyes mentally. What on earth could this guy want now?

"Yeah its me!" Mizuki whimpered, " How did you do it Tomoe-kun! How did you watch her suffer?"

Thats when Tomoe felt his body go rigged. His grip tightened on the phone and he stood up. The fox started to go to his room and stormed up; closely followed by Nanami.

"Where are-"

"Private call." Tomoe quickly muttered, He opened his door and then froze when Nanami sighed.

"You guys are talking about girls aren't you? Oh how they grow up fast!" She fake sniffed and then giggled at Tomoe. She did a little turn as she ran back down the stairs; leaving Tomoe to look morotified.

He put the phone back to his ear and closed the door. He locked it and then put a chair up to it so Nanami couldn't get back in.

"What do you mean?" Tomoe hissed out rather quickly.

Mizuki grew quiet and Tomoe knew he was crying; something was going on and Tomoe had no control over it. Even when his mother died it felt like his life had ended.. It was like Everything was a pile of rubble; and now?

He and his dad weren't even talking..

"The Chemo Isn't working.." Mizuki sighed out.

Tomoe swallowed and tried to stop himself from thinking the worse. Sadly he had learned to over the years because of everything he had to go through. it was a nightmare for him to relive everything; just through another person..

"What are they going to do?"

" Continue it; And see if it works in the long run.." Mizuki whimpered and them whimpered, " Sorry I called.. its just you have experience with these things." The snake started to whimper again and Tomoe sighed. he fell backon his bed and lowered his voice.

"Yeah, I know. I know its hard and how painful it can be or how painful it can get; but you just have to keep on fighting.. No-matter what life throws at you; becasue of you don't? Won't you just die on the inside?"

The line grew quiet and Mizuki finally spoke, " But Tomoe-kun.. All joking aside; Wouldn't you have died if it weren't for Nanami-Chan?"

Tomoe paused, His eyes growing wide.

"I remember.. After everything that happened. You didn't have life in your eyes at all; How did you do it?"

The fox grew quiet as he remembered being huddled by Mizuki and Kurama in the hospital hallway the cold night. His mother was in the other room and all he could do was scream and plead not to see her take her last breath and die. He was only a little boy then and at that time death was a new thing to him..

Kurama and Mizuki had hugged him and told him that they would be his brothers; to be truthful without their support he would have hated life.. He would have been dead like his mother.

"You guys.." Tomoe finally spoke," You guys were there. Thats how I survived.." He muttered it out into the air. No matter how much the two teased him or made him fell embarrassed, they were always there.

Like when he got hurt by Masashi, or when he was dealing with his family issues; and then Nanami came and stopped him from cutting his skin.

" I see..." Mizuki got quiet until Tomoe heard a nurse on the other side of the line," Oh, Tomoe I have to go. Thanks.."

Tomoe sighed, " No Problem.."

The line went dead as Tomoe stared up at the roof.. He remembered almost every painful detail after the funeral. He remembered it ..

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Tomoe: 5**_

* * *

He walked the cold hallways and looked aorund for her Study..

His mommy's study.

She was usualy in there working on something business related. He wanted to see her one last time before she went away. Before her smiling face faded from his childish memory.

The little kitsune walked down the hall and tried to find it without waking his sleeping father. He walked down the hall and found the door with ease. He stood on his tip toes and opened it.

When the door flung open Tomoe felt fear go through him. This was scary.. Because.. She wan't in there. He swallowed and walked in. He jumped up on his moms old chair and turned the lamp on. It only lit the room up a bit as the fox climbed on the sofa.

He grabbed his mommas blanket and slipped over it, His feet touching the cold leather on the worn out, red couch. He sunk down and looked up at the rof before whimpering and smelling the blanket..

It smelled like her..

"M-Momma!" Tomoe screamed as tears ran down his eyes in hurt and fear. He was never going to see her again! She would never say, Hey baby, How was your day today?" She would never say that! EVER!

He screamed a little louder and was soon found by his father. Mikage walked in and saw his little son huddled on his wives old couch. He winced as he saw him wailing and screaming for someone who would never open their eyes again.

"MOMMA I'M SCARED!" Tomoe screamed, Tears running down his face. The couch shifted and Mikage picked him up and held him close; rocking him back and forth,

"You miss her?" Mikage whispered as Tomoe started to calm down. The little fox nodded and clung to his father; his hot tears staining onto the gods T-Shirt. The god sighed and patted the little boys head before grabbing his wives blanket and wrapping it around the little Yokai.

Tomoe snuggled it and gurgled in his childish innocence. He smelled it and buried his face in it before mumbling, " Its smells like Momma.."

Mikage smiled and patted the kitsunes head; Tomoe drifted to sleep as his little body rose and fell with silent shakes. Little did the god know that this room, with its dark blue walls and creamy carpet. Little did he know that Tomoe wouldn't sleep in it every night.

The god soon moved all his sons things to the room and let him have it for a comforting purpose. Tomoe was fine with it..

As if he was keeping his mother's memory alive.

* * *

_**End Of FlashBack**_

* * *

Tomoe stared up at the roof of his room and sighed lightly. This place used to be his mother's study. Of course as he grew older he found out it was just a room where he had lots of memories' in. Even now this room had the memory of his first kiss.

He paused and chewed his lip and his eyes searched the roof for answers. He knew he wasn't going to find any though; life wasn't that easy. It was harsh and cruel.

The kitsune yawned as his eyes started to drift off. He was tired; but of course it wasn't his fault. It was Nanami for getting him up so early.. He whimpered as his hand fell back against his pillow and his eyes started to drift shut. It wasn't like Nanami was going to be home all day anyway.. She had school.

So he could sleep..

_Just Sleep.._

* * *

Nanami walked down the street towards school, all cheerful. She was going to say goodbye to Tomoe but he had locked his door and she had a feeling that the lazy fox had fallen back to sleep without a care to who was waiting for him.

She sighed as she looked up at the path and blinked. Masashi was walking ahead, Completely oblivous to Nanami. She giggled and ran up behind him; tapping his shoulder lightly. The demon blinked in shock and turned to look at Nanami.

She smiled and waved making the demon arch his brow," Um.."

"HEY THERE MASASHI!" She smiled brightly and then walked up beside him. He was confused at this point but he didn't say anything. She started to jab to him and the demon sighed. At least it waas better than taking about His family and whatnot.

"Tomoe couldn't come today because he's ill." She pouted and Masashi blinked. Tomoe sure did make this girl pout a lot. He wondered how they could even be friends. Yokai had a High Passion levels.. It surprised him that Tomoe wasn't experiencing the need to have self control at all times.

Masashi sighed," I didnt think gods kids could get sick." He mumbled.

"Oh no, no, No!" Nanami smiled as she corrected him, " They can get sick. Especially Kitsunes; its in their blood stream to have warm blood. A demons temperature gets a lot higher than a humans; but Kitsunes?" She sighed, " Their fever goes off the charts because they already have fox-fire bruning through them."

The demon nodded and then sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets," You sure do talk about that low-life a lot."

Nanami suddenly flashed him an evil glare and he backed up a few steps in shock," Tomoe is not a low-life. He's had been having some hard times lately.. And Yes I do talk about him a lot. He's my best friend Masashi." She smiled and he blinked in shock.

"How can you befriend a high-grade Yokai? They can be harsh and cruel.." He mumbled, His voice trailed off and Nanami looked at him curisoly.

"Not Tomoe, I think he's been through things that no one could understand. He's understanding and sweet.. Not all the times but he had his moments."

Masashi paused and then arched his brow before looking at Nanami confused, " Do you like him or something?"

Nanami scoffed at him, " OF COURSE I LIKE HIM! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" She giggled innocnetly and started to skip ahead.

Masashi dragged a hand down his face and moaned, That was not what he was trying to say; At-All.. He really wondered ho wthis Tomoe guy controlled himself around this girl..

Unless he was dense too.. Through the whole school day she was talking about Tomoe and how much she hoped he was okay. Masashi thought he would find it annoying but it was rather amusing to see her talk about Tomoe..

She would panic and throw her arms up as if it was the end of the world. Masashi smirked but sighed, This girl was really dense..

* * *

Tomoe felt something press against his forehead, it was soft and it made his eyes flutter open. When he looked up he saw his father touching his forehead and clucking his tongue.

"This is bad.."

The fox blinked in shock and sat up," How did you get in here?" He suddenly snarled," Stop evading in my life! GET OUT-"

Mikage glared at him and Tomoe felt his ears flop. He was not going to talk to this Idiot; he didn't know if he could. Not after he hit him; not after Tomoe practically raised himself.

"Why are home?" Tomoe mumbled before Mikage stuck a themometer in his mouth. he growled but sighed when Mikage took it out and gasped.

"That is far to high! Even for you!" He panicked and then paused, " Why should I not be home? I've been working from home lately.. It a new system; Didn' I tell you thats what Izumo's meeting was about?"

Tomoe blinked as his heart sunk to his stomach; Did that mean that his dad was never going to go out to do prayers again? His ears would how perked if it wasn't for his major headache. The fox yelped and put a hand one his ear.

Mikage sighed and looked at Tomoe, " You have a high fever Tomoe.." He grunted and looked at his son before handing him some medicine. The medicine was known only by Demons and when Tomoe saw it? He gagged and nearly retched into the floor. His stomach turned as he trie to stomach the pills.

"If you feel the need to throw it up; the bathroom is over there." Mikage smiled and patted the foxes head.

Tomoe grunted and yawned, unconsciously showing off his sharp kanines. The god paused and then cocked his head to the side while Tomoe gave him a , What?' Look. The Father chuckled but then paused.

His son wasn't even talking to him and yet right now it was like how it should have been between them; he smiled and pointed at his own teeth to show an example.

"Your kanines shouldn't be that sharp still.. Mind telling me why?"

Thats when Tomoe's whole boy went rigged and he chucked a pillow at the gods head, " N-NO!" He screeched and closed his eyes in teenage terror. When Mikage looked at him his face had bloomed to new color of pink. He chuckled as Tomoe flushed to red and then pink again.

Mikage smiled, " But, Your hormones are still at it! I'm worried! " He pouted fakely and Tomoe blushed even brighter.

"GET OUT YOUR OLD MAN!" He screamed and covered his face in embarrassment. Mikage chuckled and sighed before Handing him something to drink.

"Calm down kido. I was just wondering why your teeth hasn't gone down yet.." He smiled lightly and patted Tomoe's head. The fox looked at him and shrugged his shaky shoulders. He took the drink and sipped it slowly. It takes good and when he looked at it he blinked.

It was special tea that he used to have his mom fix. It cleared his senes when he drank it and it calmed his nerves. He sighed lightly and then looked at Mikage unsure of what to say. His father looked at him and clucked his tongue before feeling Tomoe's forehead again.

"Its so high.. This is so worrisome." He chewed his lip and looked at Tomoe, "Do you feel dizzy?"

Tomoe shook his head and looked away. He didn't know how he could talk to Mikage right now. They had fought and Tomoe even inflicted Self harm on himself because of it. He didn't want to think about it. It wasn't for him to just take and enjoy..

He sipped again and stayed quiet as Mikage sighed and looked at the door, " : I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to make a call to the god of the foxes.." Tomoe looked at him confused and his father smiled brightly, " Hes the only one that will be able to know why your fever is so high. You know Inari Okami means well."

Tomoe ground his teeth; yes he knew Inari Okami, and he also knew that he was a like his second father; but the man had nerve! It was something that Tomoe always hated! He swore lightly and sighed while his father skipped out the door.

Only a few minutes later did Nanami walk into his room and knock lightly. The fox looked up quickly and then blinked in shock. She smiled at him and walked over him; then to his shock she felt his forehead.

"Its high." She pouted and Tomoe eyes glanced at her lower lip; longing to bite on it and kiss it with an unknown passion. He blinked in shock at his own thoughts and quickly looked away from her mouth. He had to be a pervert! HE HAD TO BE!

"I'll go make you some soup!" She looked determined as she started for the door.

But thats when Tomoe let his body move on its own. He slammed down before she could escape and then he pressed her against it. Her stomach prssed into the door as Tomoe buried his face into her neck; breathing heavily.

"You... Were with Masashi again?" He muttered, his words almost came out in slurrs as his grip tightened on hers hands. He felt intoxicated with her scent and it made his mouth water.

Nanami nodded in the awkward position and tried to calm herself down as the fox sighed loudly. It was he didn't care if she heard him do it..

Tomoe sighed and then paused. His Best friend was seeing the Guy that ruined his mothers grave. Did she not care? Didn't she see what he did to him? What if Masashi hurt her? What if he tried to attak her and cause her pain?

Tomoe wasn't trying to be a bother; and he never tried to take Nanami away from the art of making friends; but.. This person was different. He ruined his mothers honor and nearly killed Tomoe. The fox had a nagging feeling in his chest and he hated to think about it.

He hated that Masashi was getting so close to Nanami.. To HIS Best Friend.. She had been HIS best friend for YEARS, and now this Masashi guy was moving in. Tomoe already felt like his world was caving in...

He breathed her in again and let his tail wag and flicked against her leg. Nanami blinked as Tomoe stared at his neck and puased. His teeth bared and he was tempted to taste her again.. But..

That wasn't right. Nanami was his friend, Nothing more; But..

The fox breathed out and ran turned Nanami to face him. They booth stared at each other and The girls hands patted his ears lightly. His eyes slitted as he ran his hand through her hair and yanked her head back. He looked at the side of her neck and instead of biting he ran his hot tongue over his old mark.

He huffed out in gasps and tried to stop himself as his tongue neared her ear. It flicked against the back of it. He moaned at her taste and sighed in seduction. Why was it that she smelled like Masashi.. It wasn't her smell, in fact it made his fur bristle with distaste. He growled and licked in...

The girl shuddered in shock. Her eyes grew wide and then she wiggled her hand free. She found Tomoe's rubber band and pulled it back, snapping it hard.

The fox yelped in shock and pulled away. They both stared at each other and Tomoe swallowed as Nanami gave him an unknown look.

"Gosh.." Nanami put a hand on her neck and then looked at Tomoe confused, " Your medicine messes with your head!" She pouted and then turned her back on him; ignoring her pounding heart.

"I'll get that soup.." Nanami muttered and headed down the stairs quickly.

Tomoe blinked in shock and put a hand over his mouth to hide his sharpened kanines. What was wrong with him? He was such an idiot! He blushed and ran his hands through his hair.

_What was he thinking?_

* * *

**_Note: " Tomoe will get Jealous but I'm not going to have him scream out a confession or anything like that. He still sees Nanami as a friend for now._**

**_To: Marie again: ' I liked your suggestion but I'll only have Tomoe get jealous. I don't plan of ending this book anytime soon. Plus Tomoe is just starting to act really strange and it will probbaly take him a while to move Nanami from the friendzone._**

* * *

**_But I will make him jealous! Thanks for the suggestion!XD_**


	36. Full Moon Week

_**This was a suggestion from Percabethforever1238: She mentioned this in a comment and I was like, OH WOW! Thats a great idea, So Thank you Percabathforever1238!**_

* * *

_**35\. Full Moon Week**_

* * *

Tomoe growled lowly when his father walked in the room with Inari; He was the god of the foxes and had so much experience that every other god had him on speed dial. It was annoying for Tomoe though Because the man was a prankster. Foxes were known to be mischievuos but when put next to Inari?

They weren't that bad.

Inari also had a great knowledge in the world of medicines and check-ups. Which had brought him to Tomoe since the fox had a raging fever of two-hundred and over. For him it was too high also, Humans had a set limit but so did he. His blood was always hot because of his fox-fir ebut right now he was exceeding a dangerous limit.

He could feel it too; His arms were heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep. Plus his kanines where baring into his lip and bit it nervously. He hated doctors; but hey? Who did excatly? The fox squirmed as Ianri looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Hello Kido; I heard your not feeling to well?"

Tomeo rolled his eyes; This was Inari's professional side that he liked to show for the public. Tomoe had known him since he was younger, he was the man that helped at his birth. He just didn't think that Inari would stick around, Mikage later drafted him in ad told him he was Tomoe's god-father in case anything happened to the blond god.

The kitsune would kill himself before go to Ianri's Shrine like house. It had millions of foxes and familiars everywhere; in which all of them hated him because he was a gods son. Tomoe blinked and sighed, his breath was hot and his chest was heavy. For some reason he felt energy and he wanted to release it.. He dug his nails in his bed and hissed lightly..

Inari raised his brow and then looked at Mikage, " How long has he been acting like that?"

Mikage winced and shook his head; unsure himself, " Um.. Since yesterday?"

Inari nodded and whispered something to Mikage; The god nodded and left the room while Inari walked up to Tomoe and checked his ears and breathing. After he was done checking the fox he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You don't seem to have any flu like symtoms.." He paused and then looked at the fox. Tomoe wanted to shrug away as the god smirked lightly and pointed at his mouth, Could you open your mouth for me, Tomoe?"

The fox blinked but after a few seconds let his mouth move slowly open. He was panting in pain and his body was screaming for sleep.. He felt aweful right now. Tomoe felt inari touch his kanines and wiggle a little; thnehe clucked his tongue and tried not to laugh.

"I see now." He muttered, Leaving Tomoe confused.

Thats when the god pulled out his phone and started to look at the calendar. The fox furrowed his brow until the god chuckled and then looked Tomoe in the eye.

"Have you ever experienced things like this before?"

The fox slowly shook his head in confusion before Iarni chuckled, " Oh they grow so fast!" He fake wailed and then patted Tomoe's head in a humorious way.

"Have you ever heard of Full moon week?" Inari asked as he stood and stretched,

Tomoe shook his head and the god paused as if trying to figure out how to approach this topic without killing Tomoe on the inside. He tapped a finger to his chin before snapping his fingers and looking Tomoe in the eye.

"Every fox goes through it. They're hormones spike at this time. It only happens once a month.. Apparently this is your first time having it." He smirked, " Its when Kitsune get flirty or mate. You choose.."

Tomoe's eyes grew wide and his mouth nearly fell open in shock. Then his face colored before Ianri started to crack up laughing and trying not to hurt tomoe even more than he already was,

" Kido, Its your time of month!" He chuckled as Tomoe turned crimson and his hands shook lightly.

'Oh Crap, No.'

* * *

Mikage nodded slowly as Ianri explained, Full Moon Week to him, He got it completely of cousre. It was Tomoe's fox tendicies and the need for attention and loving care. This was the teen first times going through something so embarrassing but Inari was saying not to coddle him.

But Mikage wnated to coddle him.. He looked at Tomoe who was buring his head in a pillow, blushing like someone had told his biggest secret to his dad. Which in way they had and now he wanted to die and throw up whatever he had managed to stomach that day.

"It will make his body sore; He'll be more flirtaious." Inari rattled off quickly, " Its normal; I think he's over reacting, Really." Inari sighed and shook his head as Tomoe sent his a death glare. The room went cold except for Tomoe's high fever and Mikage shuddered.

"I see, So What do I do for him?" Mikage asked lightly as Tomoe again, Blushed and looked away from the adults. He didn't want to talk about this! How come it was happening now? Of all times! He was eighteen! Why now?!

Inari sighed, " Just give some yokai pills for body aches; It will be over in a week.. Then he continue on with his normal life."

Mikage nodded as Inair dug the pills out of his doctor's bag and handed them to the father; Mikage smiled while the other god chuckled and glanced at Tomoe.

"These will help, Just tell me when your in pain -Ok"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tomoe literally screamed. He had in bottled up but he didn't think it would slip out like that; to be honest he was genuinly embarrassed. He wan't expecting this at all and it hit him like a rock. His body was hurting now and his head made him feel light headed. If he fell asleep then maybe this feelings would go away and disappear into a dream.

He moaned slightly when he felt something on his head and Inari clucked his tongue, " His fever is higher than before. He needs sleep; plenty of it.. The fever is getting dangerous for him."

Mikage nodded as Inari packed up his medical supplies and looked at the foxes father; he said something about calling him if anything else happened and then he left. Thats when ikage looked at Tomoe and winced.

"Get some sleep.."

Tomoe shook his head but winced when his vision bounced about; Mikage swayed and the god saw how pale his son went. He sighed heavily and gently pushed him back on the bed; The fox fell back and whimpered as his head pounded in his ears. It hurt like crazy and his ears were tingling with a strange sensation.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Mikage chuckled lightly to himself and covered his son up with his comforter. The fox whimpered and his tail wrapped around his body as he slept. It was like when he was younger..

The god sighed and then jumped when Nanami knocked on the door, " Is he gonna be okay?"

Mikage looked at her surprised, He didn't think Tomoe would like him telling her that he was going through Full moon Week.. He paused and then smiled, " Yes, Just the flu, I'm afraid."

The girl nodded and looked at Tomoe. The fox whimpered slightly and turned in his sleep; his breathing was heavy and Nanami looked terrified to see him in that condition. Her best friend was struggling.

Mikage sighed and patted her head, " He'll be fine.. Just relax."

The girl nodded but the father paused; He didn't know why he told her that. He was the one that had to relax. Tomoe was ill and would be in a flirtaious mood beyound compare. He didn't know what to do; especially since..

Tomoe had no idea how to flirt..

* * *

'Everything is blurry; Like paint of a canvas.. Then it goes black and I am alone. There's metal everywhere and blood trailing from my deeply cut arm. My shoulder hurts and my legs feel like lead. My head is pounding until the canvas returns and my mind continues the cycle.

I can't open my eyes, Everything is bluury or the light hurts. How long have I been asleep? A day? Two? I'm not sure but I feel somthing carressing my arm... Making the blood disappear and wipe away with a simple sweep. Who is it? My mom? No..

She's dead..

So who? It looks familiar; if it is my mom.. Then does that mean my spirit gave in? I don't feel to well; in fact my stomach is turning and my teeth are baring uncontrollably. Its embarrassing.. The moon.. Is it out right now? I can't tell...

* * *

Tomeo muttered a few words in his sleep that really scared the person who was patting him lightly,

Gwen sighed as he whimpered and chewed his lip in pain, " M-Mom.. Don't...Die.." He muttered quietly and painfully. The women sighed and patted his arm, giving it a gentle sqeeze.

He whipered again and turned in his sleep; pain went through his body and he hissed loudly. Gwen saw him shrug about and curse..

"How long has he been asleep?"

Mikage looked at the woman and sighed quietly, " A few hours; he should be awake soon."

Gwen sighed and stod slowly; She looked at Mikage and smiled lightly as he glanced at Tomoe. Why was it that those two coudln't get along anymore? It was sad; especailly since they knew how much they cared for each other.

Tomeo moved in his sleep again and Gwen looked at him worried; " I think he'll be waking up soon." She muttered and walked towards the door.

Mikae nodded, " I'll go try to make some soup; I know his favorite flavor.. Be careful at work Gwen. Your hausband can attack any moment,"

The woman nodded and looked at the teeneger, She was more worried about the boys health then her own; but then again.. She knew her daughter was trying to be strong at this time. It had to be hard for them...

It had to be so hard..

* * *

Tomoe yawned and blinked when his eyes opened to a dark room. His lamp light was on but that didn't stop him from coming face to face with Nanami. The girl was looking at him with wide, innocent eyes and he shuddered under his covers.

"What are you doing in here?" Tomoe asked a little annoyed.

The girl smiled lightly and sat on the foot of his bed as he sat up and looked at her, " I was told to give you your soup when you woke up."

Tomoe furrowed his brow and rubbed his head, " So you loom over people when they sleep?"

Nanami pouted and shook her head at his sore atittude. He blinked and his vision cleared; he looked at Nanami and paused when his ears flattened to his head and a whine escaped his throat. The teen arched his brow and put a hand over his mouth in confusion..

That was a knew one..

The girl blinked but then sighed as she started to garb his bowl of soup; She smiled and Tomoe blinked. His chest stsarted to heart with his pounding heart and he felt his eyes grow wide; His ears pinned as his tail went to its proper place between his broad legs.

He looked at her and paused, Why was it that he coudln't stop his eyes from slitting and his teeth from pinching his own tongue? He wanted to cant as she neared him and he had a feeling this was from the hormonal inbalance.

He whimpered and tried to look away from her. She was his best friend; but then again.. Inari never said how his hormons would effect him. Nanami was a female, he was a male.. End of story.

The fox felt his ears pin as Nanami neared him and his heart nearly stopped along with his breath. The girl thrust the bowl forward and smiled like a little girl in a candy store, " Here you go TOMOE!" She cheered and Tomoe felt his clawed hands shoot out from under his blanket and to her wrists.

The bowl jiggled and nearly spilled onto the floor; Tomoe set it down quickly; still keeping one hand firmly on Nanami's He pulled her towards him and into his lap; without even thinking clearly.

Nanami looked at him surprised and Tomoe let her stare back into his eyes; They flickered with something wild and it made Nanami shudder in his lap. He felt her move and he grimaced as his hands trailed to her Head; He let his mouth near her ear and his teeth bared slightly.

"Feed it to me.." He muttered slightly. Thats when his mouth clamped shut and he almost gasped at himself. What did he just say? No, NO! This had to be the Full Moon Night! He blushed slightly in response to himself and looked down in shock.

Nanami blinked and then glared at him, " If thats what you wanted you could of just asked!" She sighed in annoyance and with all her innocence in tact; she slurped some of the soup into her mouth and grabbed Tomoe's shirt.

The fox looked at her terified before their mouths clashed together and Nanami's tongue entered Tomoe's mouth. His eyes grew wide in shock as the soup slipped past his lips and he was forced to drink it. The taste reminded him of his fathers cooking and the taste of strawberries. For some reason it was comfprting and he wanted to taste it more...

He moaned at the lack of air and his tail wagged harshly in pleasure. He let his hands grip the girls arms as he pulled her closer to him; their tongues meeting and thrashing in heated bliss. Tomoe moaned and bit lightly on Nanami's bottom lip; deepening the kiss and trying his best not to hurt her.

When Tomoe was sure he had gotten the last of the sweet taste he pulled away and Nanami prepared to give him more. She lifted the bowl to her mouth and the fox felt himself freeze...

He couldn't just keep doing this until the soup was gone; it wasn't right.. He swallowed and looked at her before holding up his hands and whimpering,

" I'm not hungry anymore.. My stomach has twisted from my fever."

Nanami looked at him and put the bowl down; she swallowed the soup in her mouth and then blinked in concern.

"Your not feeling all to well?"

The fox shook his head," I am not.." He muttered; his hair covering his eyes and shading his face in the lamplight. He looked at her slightly and tried to breath out with what dignity he had left as a freind. He didn't want to use his hormon's on Nanami or anyone of that matter!

He just wanted this to pass silently... He cursed and turned his back on Nanami in shame, " I'm pretty tired right now.." Tomoe muttered quietly; more to himself than to Nanami.

The girl pouted and then made her way to the other side of the bed where he coudl see her; He looked up at her and then bristled when she lifted the covers and climbed in beside him. She laid down and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Just like when we were younger, Right Tomoe?" She whispered and smiled as she brushed a peice of hair out of his eyes..

He blinked and then sighed. Tomoe nodded slightly and looked at her with wide innocent eyes; They both started to nod off on their own... Sleeping peacefully.

Yeah, It was like they were when they were younger; but...

They were older now..


	37. Nightime Cravings

_**Um... Well, I have nothing to say in this Author's note; Sorry..**_

_**T:' That's was terrible..**_

_**N:' Says you.. Your out of it in this chapter!"**_

_**T: QUIET HUMAN!"**_

_**A:' WE WILL NOT BE SLIENT!**_

* * *

_**36\. Nightime Cravings**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed and snapped his rubber band as he spooned some ceral into his mouth. He was tired and exhausted; when you wake up and your friend is sleeping beside you? You get weirded out and then you back up until you fall off the bed in a huge heep; and while doing so you hit you head, which intencifies your headache.

The fox chewed violently as he sighed; his chest rising and then releasing quikly. He wasn't in the mood today but Kurama and Mizuki swore to him that they would come to visit. He couldn't go to school until his scars were healed correctly; that was one thing his father wouldn't allow.

He sighed lightly and looked around the kitchen for any signs of life; thats when Nanami walked in and grabbed an apple. She looked at Tomoe and smiled brightly. The teen blinked and looked away quickly..

He didn't know why but everytime she looked at him; his heart would race. Crap, he was an idiot! He bit his lip and swallowed his food before he choked on it. He ran a hand through his hair and winced as Nanami gave him a funny look.

He was tired and his body was aching everywhere; He had these urges and it was driving him insane. He chewed his lip; drawing blood. Tomoe sighed loudly and picked up his bowl before licking his blood off his mouth and spitting it into the sink.

When he did his mouth slipped open barely and Nanami caught a glance at his sharp teeth; he looked at her from the corner of his eye and the girl jumped at her feral look. His eyes were slitted and his sharp teeth poked out from under his upper lip.

He blinked and his eyes turned back to normal as Nanami watched him closely. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that; it was strange.. As if she saw something weird about him.

The girl knew he caught her staring because she looked away and froze up. Her body was shaking at his look and the way his eyes sparkles slightly.

He was very Hot...

Nanam swallowed and mentally slapped herself before shaking her head and trying to calm down; she had to pull herself together!

She would have to tell him later; when things were okay and she could breath correctly. Nanami shook her head and tried to think; but all that slipped through her mind was Tomoe's eyes and how..

They took her breath away..

* * *

Tomoe growled and hissed as Nanami walked into the room;

This was getting on his last nerve! He sat down on the couch and took a few of the pills that Inari gave him, not only were they supossed to take the body aches away, but they were also supossed to calm his hormons down. He felt like a pervert and it wasn't a good feeling in the slightest! He growled as he chucked the pills down his throat..

He sighed out as he felt his teeth slightly dull and he slouched down in relief. Thank goodness he had gotten those pills. If he hadn't he would have probably attacked his best friend; and who knows what else..

Tomoe felt his face burn as he slumped on the couch and started to flip through the TV channels; Nothing interesting was on and to be truthful he was hungry. He had just eaten his ceral and yet... He felt like he was craving something... Special.

He bit his lip and sighed out as his eyes turned up towards the roof. Tomoe felt stupid and tired; but at least his body wasn't hurting like it could have been. He looked at the clock and sighed; it was dark outside, The moon was at its highest peek..

The fox bit his lip harder and huddled his knees to his chest; He could feel it in his bones; seeping through his body. It was painful... And yet good. Full moon week wasn't something he liked at all.. Mikage had fixed him soup and the went out to get medicine while Gwen was at work; He was alone at the house with Nanami, Something Inari did not know... If he did what would he say about Tomoe's condition?

Tomoe chewed his lip and then bristled as Nanami walked in and started to head into the kitchen. Thats when the fox saw her neck; had it been healed? It looked like it.. But the taste he was craving came into his mouth again and the fox felt himself blush brightly.

No way; He took the pills.. He was fine; nothing was going to happen. Nothing! Tomoe sunk down futhur but before Nanami could even reach the kitchen door The fox had stood and gripped her wrists. Tomoe didn't know what he was doing; it was like his body was moving on its own; His tongue kept longing to lick his lips and wet them; but on the inside the fox wanted to back away.

Nanami blinked and looked at Tomoe in shock but just like before he was staring at her. His eyes slittered and his tongue flicked carelessy over his lips as if he wanted to devour what was in front of him..

The fox tried to stop himself as he slammed Nanami into the wall and whined loudly; his lips parted slightly and Nanami blinked in shock.

He pressed his mouth to hers, groaning and licking at her lips; His tongue danced freely in her mouth as his heart started to pound rapidly in his chest..

He had to stop... He had to... This wasn't right.. He moaned loudly and jerked her head back and to the side; Her neck was vulnerable to the air as Tomoe started to widly run his tongue over it.

He licked and let his hot breath fan against her; His hand held her head about as his other rested firmly on the wall behind them. He groaned as his tongue licked at her; her taste filled his senses and it made him want more..

His mouth watered and the taste he had been craving was meant with intestity. Tomoe licked again; his white hair fanning his face and causing himself to pant widly..

Nanami whimpered but didn't make a move as Tomoe licked again; His teeth started to bare slwoly and he tried to fight the urge. He was feeling so guilty right now but he couldn't stop.. His white teeth bared and then bit down into Nanami's pale skin.

The girl gasped out in pain as his teeth pulled and tore a bit.. His increased his bite and started to suck harshly; HIs tongue danced on the certain spot as he bit down, His mouth moved on the spot as he kissed and pulled...

Nanami was frozen solid as she heard some growles escaped from the yokai throat; sometimes it sounded hungry and other it sounded like a purr... Like an innocent purr form a kitten that didn't know what he was doing..

The girl turned her head and in a sudden move ran her tongue over Tomoe's ear; He moaned and bit down harder as Nanami tried to coax him away...

The girl titled her head and whimpered as Tomoe's teeth started to hurt; He moaned again and hus teeth started to dull out a little, than Nanami leaned her head down and bit down on the side of his ear. Tomoe moaned as his teeth became sharp again and he bit harder..

Nanami yelped but soon felt Tomoe released his hold as They heard a glass break; Tomoe and Nanami turned towards the door and went pale...

Kurama and Mizuki looked at Tomoe; Whos mouth had sharp kanines poking out; He was panting and some blood was smeared on his cheek from where he bit Nanami...

The girl looked shocked as the two teen stared them down; Tomoe blushed and tried to stop his fleeting breath; Nanami held her neck and whimpered in shock. It was bleeding and yet it didn't hurt once he pulled away...

Kurama blinked and so did Mizuki.. Thats when Mizuki gasped and pointed a shaking finger,

'M-Make-Out S-Session! WE JUST INTERUPTED A MAKE-OUT SESSION!"


	38. BITE ME!

_**37\. BITE ME!**_

* * *

'M-Make-Out S-Session! WE JUST INTERUPTED A MAKE-OUT SESSION!"

Tomoe blushed as Kurama looked at them mortified and Mizuki almost fainted into the floor; in a way it looked like a blood fest since Tomoe's mouth was covered with spit and the red substance.

Both teens blinked in embarrassment even though Tomoe wanted to taste her more. He tried to blink the feralness out of his eyes but it didn't work. Instead it made him dizzy and rediculiousy embarrassed. He blushed red and put his forearm over his mouth; trying desprately to stop his hunger.

His tongue licked his lips as her blood smeared on his mouth. He whimpered and then shived the shocked girl out of the way as he stormed into the kitchen and started to spit her blood into the sink; trying to get rid of her taste as soon as possible.

Tomoe wiped at his mouth and tried to breath as panic took over his body; it wasn't from what he did, it was like a panic that he couldn't explain. He screamed in the inside he his hands shook. He sunk to the floor and tried to breath as his chest started to pound..

What the crap!? This hurt! This feeling hurt!

Tomoe took deep breathes and tried to calm himself down but Mizuki walked in. He spotted the fox huddled on the floor and blinked in shock. The fox was holding his chest and rocking slightly; his eyes were feral and he looked like he could kill...

The snake stepped forward causly and then kneeled down close to the fox; he put two fingers on his forehead and Tomoe went light headed. He nearly fell forward until Mizuki steadied him and then touched his head again.

Tomoe's eyes turned back to normal and he could finally breath but his nails did dig into the floor. He felt exhuasted and then relaxed before Mizuki took his hand away.

"You went overboard.." Mizuki muttered as Tomoe's body shook and trembled, " So your finally experienceing Full Moon Night, Eh?" He sighed but he looked serious before glaring at the fox and then looked him in the eye.

Tomoe blinked; he had never saw him glare before. It was shocking and almost freaky but the snake sighed and then bit his lip,

"Nanami-Chan in a human! You can't just bite her and not expect there to be blood! Her tatse will only make it stronger!" He stood up and looked down at the fox, " Did you know that if a female draws your blood then you full Moon Week will be cut short?"

Tomoe looked at him; breathing heavily and trying to keep focus. His heart beat slowed rapidly and it was making him light headed. He looked at the snake and furrowed his brow,

"What?" He muttered, his throat dry from his recent 'Incident'

Mizuki sighed and looked at him blankly, " Tomoe-Kun; Listen the first time! If a female draws your blood and makes you bleed; then your Full Moon Week will be cute short."

The fox shifted and was fianlly to focus as that idea shot through him rather quickly, He blinked and then looked at Mizuki with a question in his eyes, " So?"

"So?! " Mizuki inhailed before gleefully giggling and skipping about going; " Get Nanami to-"

Tomoe caught on before the words left his mouth and his pale face lit up brightly; he stood up and grabbed Mizuki by the collar with an evil glint in his eyes, " YOU FOOL!" He swore and dropped Mizuki on the floor in annoyance.

"Nanami is far to innocent for that!" He hissed, His sharp kanines showing off and frightening Mizuki just a tad, " She would never do that! Ever! Your such an idiot! Nanami is my friend; nothing more.." He narrowed his purple eyes and let his back lean against the counter.

Mizuki swallowed and slowly stood up, " Okay Tomoe-Kun. " He paused and then smirked, " Nanami-chan wants to go skating again tonight, She wants you to come too!" He smiled and started for the door.

Tomoe head shot up but he didn't have a chance to say anything before Miuki bolted out the door; leaving Tomoe to gape to himself. He fell into that one..

_Curse that white snake.._

* * *

_**A little earlier with Kurama and Nanami**_

* * *

Nanami winced as Tomoe rushed into the kitchen, practically knocking her over and making her crash into the door. He was in a rush; giving what just happened. The girl winced and took her hand off of her neck and examined the red substance in her hand.

Blood..

Because Tomoewas acting weird and bit her neck. She paused and chewed her lip at the thought of his growls and an occasionly slurp. She knew he wouldn't drink her blood... No he was licking her. She felt a chill go down her spine and then blinked when Kurama peeled her hand away from her neck and Mizuki walked into the kitchen.

"He got you good.." Kurama clucked his tongue and grabbed a few tissues as he sapped up some blood on her neck. Tomoe's mouth was covered in it.. He was covered in her blood.

The girl shuttered and then sighed as Kurama applied something cold and wet; He pulled a rag away from her skin and winced, " I hope you don't mind scars.." He muttered as he examined Tomoe's teeth and suck mark. The crow shook his head and put the rag back on..

Nanami reached into her pocket and pulled out her choker. She had put it in her pocket and forgt about it; it even got washed in the washer but at least she had it. The girl let Kurama pull away as she tied it on.

It hurt like a tight bandage but she remained calm and then looked at Kurama with her innocent eyes. He seemed to be close to Tomoe; Him and Mizuki both. Maybe he could tell her what was going on.

"Kurama? Why did Tomoe bite me?" She whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes. The last time he did it she was scared; her heart had beat so fast tha she couldn't breath as his white hair tickled her pale neck. His ears flicked against her cheeks as he bit her; and the biggest fear was that she felt ashamed of herself.

She had the thought of Tomoe hurting her on purpose; and she got angry. The girl thought of him as a blood thirsty Yokai; and she had wondered if they still existed. Nanami pouted at her thoughts, She was a terriable person... Thinking that Tomoe was a monster and yet whimpering at his calm and gentle touch.

She wasn't used to him being violent with her; only until recently had he become that way. It hurt to think that he could just sink his teeth into her and make her bleed all over. He was her best friend and he had always protected her; so thats why she felt sick to the stomach when she thought of him as a monster; or even... Dare she say it, A Molester and a Pervert.

She had cried; thinking those things... But then everytime he would look at her as if panicked, and then he would apologize. She just hoped he didn't hate her.. That he still wanted to be her friend.

Kurama paused and seemed to ponder what to say; he didn't want to say something that ruined Nanami's mind forever.. He sighed loudly and then a thought popped into his head. He tried not to smile out it was devious plan indeed.

"Tomoe is going through something very painful." The crow whimpered fakley and then looked at Nanami, " It is a sad thing."

The girl's face fell. She didn't get it; Tomoe always told her everything... Everything..

"Can I help him?" She pouted, her eyes growing wide. She didn't know why she pulled a look like that; especailly when deep down inside she wanted to hit Tomoe and tell him to tell her everything; but Tomoe always knew her as innocent and kind. What would he think if she clobered him in the head?

Kurama smiled lightly, " WELL, " He chuckled, " There is ONE thing.."

He started to explain everything to the girl and she listened. She listened because even though she was mad.. She had to help him. He had helped her when her father beat her and threw her down. The only thing he didn't know was the scars from all the many years of torture..

Everytime she took a shower the water would trinkle down her body and puddle at her feet; the warm water would sting her new scars and then roll over her old ones... They were on her back and her upper and lower legs..

Memories always flashed through her mind when she washed her body; so she resorted to dry shampoo and then cursed when she had to bathe her body. The memories were graphic and disgusting..

That man... Held her down.. and.. The girl shook her head and tried to focus on what Kurama was saying.

Nanami tried to push the thoughts back; but she couldn't. Tomoe had to think of her as innocent. Even though...

Her father almost took that away from her all the time he put a bear bottle to his lips. From the time she was little to the age she was now... Things got a lot more worse, and graphic..

What her friends didn't know?

_Her Innocence was long gone..._

* * *

Tomoe moaned when they walked into the skating rink and Nanami got his size. He frowned at her as she giggled and patted his head with her innocent personality. His ears flattened adn some girls cooed and awed at him.

He hated going to public places and to public events. Even Mizuki and Kurama were smirking at him for some odd reason. his stomach was turning in a weird way but he pushed it off and then rolled his eyes when they sat at a booth and Nanami started to put his skates on.

When she was finished she looked at him and smiled lightly;

"Hey Tomoe? Lets skate off the wall today."

The fox froze up and his dull expression turned to that of complete horror. The next thing he knew he had kids skating past him and others teens laughing and sticking their tongues out. The fox did catch Mizuki trip one and innocently ask if he was alright before skating past him.

Tomoe smirked as Mizuki gave him a thumbs up and Nanami help his hand,

"When you feel like your going to fall; sqat down and let yourself glide. Don't lean backwards, It more painful.. Lean forwards; so when you do loose your balance? You can sqat and glide before hitting the ground softly."

She smiled as Tomoe tried his best to copy those around him, He did find himself skating fine after a while but he needed Nanami's hand to hold him and make sure he didn't fall and damage anything. Soon they were going pretty smooth expect for the occasionly bump or turn.

Tomoe didn't even realize Nanami let him go as he glided beside her; She smiled at him and too off a head of him. He wasn't used to being alone of the big floor and he almost let himself loose balance. He caught himself and started to wobble towards a wall..

"Crap," His ears flattened, " I thought I had it.." He growled as he saw Nanami skate up to him and smile.

"Lets go on the carpet.." She smiled at him brightly and the fox nodded slowly. He skated to the carpet, and although he was going slower, he found he could walk on the carpet even though he was wearing wheels.

Nanami skated beside him and then paused, " Tomoe.."

"Hum?" He asked as he stared at his feet and tried to concitrate.

Thats when Nanami grabbed his hand and skated him back to the aracde area. No one was back there and he furrowed his brow as Nanami looked at him rather determined.

"Why are we back-"

Before the fox could finish he felt himself being pushed into the white bricked wall. his eyes grew wide as Nanami leaned in and gave hima sincere look. Her eyes flashed when independence as she grabbed his hand and pushed it above his head.

Tomoe felt his skin burn as their faces drew closer and all he could manage was,

"N-Na...Wha-" He choked out, his eyes growing wide with shock and embarrassment. The girl looked at him and narrowed her eyes before looking up at him and glaring slightly.

"I'm going to help you with your crontic illness!" She vowed.

Tomoe furrowed his brow, " What are you-"

But before he could speak, befor ehe could even think or mouth out a complaint... Nanami had titled his head to the side and sunk her dull teeth into the side of his neck. His eyes grew wide and he started to blush like crazy as she nipped lightly and gave a small lick. His pupils dilated and his tail went flat. His muscles tensed but she tightened her grip and held him still.

Then he yelped but moaned when Nanami bit down on his neck and continued to bite harshly. The pain became horrible until his ears caught the sound of his skin tearing and splintering open.

Nanamu sucked lightly before she pulled away and Tomoe let his clawed hand reach up tp his neck in shock. They both stared at each other until the fox felt his skin burn down his shirt collar.

He looked down at his hand and blinked; He was bleeding... She really bit that hard into his flesh! He blinked and his mouth formed a line of embarrassment.

"You... Bit me.." He muttered slightly as he looked at Nanami.

She nodded and wiped her mouth, " I am helping you right? Kurama said-"

Tomoe paused, his eyes growing wide as he put a hand over her mouth and then narrowed his eyes, " Did you say the Tengu told you something and you listened?"

The girl nodded and looked at him with wide eyes before he backed away and gasped, His face turned a bright pink as he tried to cover it with his hands. He turned his face around and tried to breath before Nanami pouted.

"Your all red... Is the illness not gone?"

Tomeo blinked and suddenly rubbed his tongue over his kanines; They were dull and he noticed that he wasn't trying to pin Nanami and taste her like a cat or dog. This only made him ticked because his two ''Friends''' Planned it out!

He swore under his breath and then looked at Nanami before swallowing whatever dignity he had left, " Its gone.. Lets... Not talk about this." He growled before Nanami stopped him.

He blinked as she grabbed his shirt collar and buttoned the last button. He hated the last button but it did ring in his mind that Nanami had bit him and stopped his Full Moon Night idiotcity. His shirt had to cover his first ever hickey...

He blushed and looked down as her fingers brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. His hair still fell in front of his eyes and he ground his teeth as the blush grew to hot to bare. Nanami noticed his changed skin color ad she felt his head..

"Your hot.."

Tomoe froze, His gaze jerked up and he stared at her with shock written on his features, " Wha?"

What did she just call him? His heart started to pound painfully as Nanami nodded in total surrender.

"Your face is bruning up!" She shouted, " Are you sick this time?" She pondered and the fox blinked. This time? He did feel really sick.. Hsi stomach was truning and he wanted to puke. he sat down and peeled his skated off before he walked ( Bolted ) Into the men's bathroom..

No one was in there so Nanami skated in and stood at the stale.

"You..." Tomoe gapsed, " Idiot! This is a mans bathroom! Get out!" He swore between gasps and Nanami sighed lightly. She kicked the stale open and then looked at the fox as he tried to breath. She sat on her knees and shut the door where no one could see them.. Then she started to rub his back lightly, up and down.

The fox shuddered at her touch and the stale was rather small.. In fact it was really small. Tomoe tried to breath but all he could smell was Nanami.. he stood and so did she.. They reached for the door and then froze when they both hit heads.

"OW!" They both winced, Then Nanami moved her arm and rolled over Tomoe's tail. He yelped and the girl started to burst out laughing.. Tomoe only glared for a moment before joining into the laughter.

It was hard and hearty and The fox tripped slightly. He hands planted themselves on the wall beside the girls head and his body froze. They both stared at each other and Tomoe felt his face burn... He didn't get sick... He had calmed down as soon as Nanami rubbed his back..

Their breaths mingled and fanned each other as Tomoe titled his head slightly and let his head lean in. Their lips almost touched as the stale came open and a little kid stared at them in shock.

"DADDY! THERE'S A GIRL IN HERE!" The little boy screamed and a man looked and gasped. He grabbed the child and turned his head before glaring at the the two teens,

"This place in supposed to be family friendly! Do that somewhere else!" He hissed at them and left with his little screaming about how he HAD to go.

Tomoe felt himself blush and pull his arms away; he didn't realize Nanami's blush and how she started to laugh.

"Gosh! People are so weird these days!" She giggled and skated out of the stale leaving Tomoe to gasp and pant to himself.. The air had been hot before the door was yanked open and he felt the chill of being embarrassed go down his spine.

At least Nanami thought nothing of it... Right?

* * *

Nanami rolled her eyes when she got out of sight from Tomoe; How dare that man say something so crude! She wasn't like that... She never would be.

Tomoe was her friend, Her best friend. They did everything together and they would do anything for each other. It had always been this way... Always..

Besides, She wasn't ready for a relationship of a family. All she needed was her mother; Tomoe was one of the few people she trusted. Maybe he was going through things too? After all he was wearing a rubber band on his wrist still... And ever once in a while he would get an icecube and hiss until he couldn't feel anything.

She hated to see him to do it.. But it was better then watching him bleed to death or something.

He was her friend, and she didn't see that. Apparently people didn't see anything.. Tomoe was her friend since they were little..

Besides..

She didn't want to have a relationship yet; Afterall..

Who would want a girl who had their innocence ripped away since the time they were old enough to know what was being done to her? Nanami shuddered but tried to pull on her innocent smile...

Besides..

It was the only smile that everything knew..

They didn't see the picture of the girl in the corner..

Who was..

_Sexually abused.._

* * *

_**Don't hate me but I thought Nanami needed a little more character. Tomoe has always been the one to go through something; now don't get me wrong.. He is still ticked at his father and who knows what he could do to himself still? But I thought Nanami needed something that caused her to disguise her hurt and scars..**_

_**Besides, Her father had always beat her anyways; so I added this...**_

_**Please, R&amp;R**_

* * *

_**P.S. You know how I put that Tomoe's teeth bare? OMG! I was on Pixiv and... I saw this picture of Tomoe with his teeth bared... I was like.. O.O I wish this was fan-art... Gosh.. That would rock! -_- Hehe.. Peace peeps!**_


	39. I'm Afraid of Your Touch

_**38\. I'm Afraid of Your Touch**_

* * *

_'NANNNAMMI-CHAANN!"_

_The girl froze, her highschool book slipping dangerusly to the ground with a loud and deadly thud. He was home again.. He was home._

_She swallowed and tried to breath as she stood up and tried to make her way to the closet. It was the only place she had in a one room flat; This was the only place where she would hide and hope he didn't find her.. So that he.._

_Didn't touch her again.._

_Her father was home and he had an act for gambling and drinking. Her mother was at work as the girl whimpered and shut the door, huddling in the corner. She was sacred, Why you ask?_

_Well.._

_The door slid open and Nanami started to whimper as hot tears streamed down her face and her father yanked her out onto the floor; he picked her pick by the hair if her head and dragged her to a wall; forcing he into it and then pushing his body to hers._

_The sixteen year old wailed as he glared at her and smirked like a evil being from the underpits of Yomi. His hands trailed to her wrists as he pinned her and brought his mouth to her ear._

_"Nanami-chan... Do you you know how long its been since me and your mother-"_

_"STOP IT!" Nanami wailed out; not wanting to hear anymore as the man gripped at her harshly. His glare deepened and the girl felt a slap go across her face before he reached forward at her. She tried to back up but the wall was in the way..._

_"Be a good girl Nanami-Chan.. And play with me."_

_The girl gulped back bile as she started to scream and cry out for help; but her father just smiled and looked her over, muttering Gwen's name as if all he saw was his wife. He was a drunkard and Nanami was trying to get away._

_But she was alone.. and no one was going to walk into the door and help her. No one was going to stop this man from raping her and taking away everything; but then again.. he already did that since the day she turned thirteen._

_He never went to far; He just touched her, never evading her or even going overboard; but she still hated the wandering hands.._

_She felt sick, Her stomach turned and she whimpered at the feeling of being disgusted. This was violating her... and she hated it._

_She hated it!_

* * *

Nanami gasped and jerked out of her sleep as she grabbed at her chest and prayed something was till there. Her shirt was still in place and when she threw her covers aside her lower half still carried its shorts and long socks.

It relieved her; but it also shook her up and made the sick feeling come back. He had touched her; but in his drunken state he was muttering her mother's name in a Sick manner. Nothing went to far; not enough to make her pregnant.. god if he went that far she would kill herself..

The girl stood up and tired her brown hair up in a messy pony tail; her feet shook as they touched the cold floor. It was carpeted and yet so chilly to the touch; the girl sighed loudly before making her way to the door and resting her head against it.

She breathed in a out; trying to take on her innocent mask that she had made. She was innocent to mst things but.. to Being touched? She wasn't... Not since the age of thirteen; Even then she woudl be in pain and Tomoe would ask her why.

She would say, Puberty or something like that; Nothing really apealed to him to talk about it more and Nanami was relieved that her friend didn't question her in these things. Her fingers brushed against the door and her breath quivered in the cold.

She hadn't had that nightmare since the day it happened; she had pushed it back and yet.. The other night when Tomoe pushed her into the wall? She had a flashback.. The only thing was that Tomoe wasn't touching her; The only thing he was doing was licking and biting at her soft neck.

She remembered his groans and how the noise of him licking and tasting her sounded. It sounded shill sdown her spine... It didn't remind her of her father, no.. Tomoe was far to gentle to be a molester of any sort.

But the feeling was scary and she knew that he could do what her father did when she was younger. It seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks..

Tomoe could hold her still and talk to her; he could force her to do things that scared the crap out of her; because he was stronger than her. She knew he would never do that; but it still lingered in her mind and scraed her to a new level of high.

The girl paused and run her finger over her body, Her shoulders first and then her legs... She could feel the scars and everything else that scared her at night. Nanami swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat and threatening to emtpy..

She had to focus on the matters at hand; And how..

Tomoe tasted..

The girl blinked and then stared at the door bumdfounded for a few seconds; why did she think that? Thegirl wasn't a yokai or anything like that but his skin was sweet; just like his lips. It was smooth and steady just like his seductive tongue and prolonged touches.

Nanami froze up and then slowly shook her head; trying to take away the thoughts that evaded her and made her feel completely out of it.

She blinked and fell over slowly on her bed; her body bounced and it reminded her of how she would jump on Tomoe's bed. He would glare at her and tell her to fix the sheets since she was messing up everything.

She giggled into the dark and then sighed; She was tired but her body was screaming and saying things like; He'll be there; Stay awake..

And so this made the girl squrim about and moan at her predicument. Nanami pulled her blaket over her head and hoped that she could sleep soon... Sadly her body was too awake and it was drizing her crazy..

Why it that everytime she feel asleep... That she had a nightmare of that time?

* * *

Tomoe groaned and ran a hand over his neck as he looked in the mirror and tried to release some steam. Those idiots!

Kurama and Mizuki were so dead when he got his hands on them! He ground his teeth and looked at HER teeth marks that had been planted on his neck the night before. It made his body shiver with an unknown and terrifing feeling.

The feeling wasn't terrifing because he was scared; no it was terrifing because it made his tail wag and he wanted to feel it again.

The foxes face burned hot as he stared dipodentaly at himself adn tried to think straight as to why he was acting so childishly. He grabbed a shirt and started to pull on; quickly hiding his bare chest and upper arms. He snapped his rubber band and then yawned.

He was tired but then again it wasn't early in the morning, when times were rough even for him. He buttoned his shirt and pants and then made his way to the door of his room; When he opened it he nearly let his eyes widen. His hand went to slam it back before he stopped himself and chewed his lip as his father looked at him and his high collar shirt.

"Can I come in?" Mikage muttered quietly.

The fox stiffened as he looked down; his hair shading his eyes, " I don't want you to-"

"I'm coming in." Mikage choked out as he pushed his way past the fox and then stood with his face towards the window. He folded his arms and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before turning to look at Tomoe.

Tomoe stared at him through his bangs before the godgrabbed his shirt collar and yanked it down to show off the blueish red mark that was on Tomoe's skin. The fox blushed and pushed away the rather shocked god and then looked at the ground as his breathing picked up.

"I knew it was strange of you to be holding you neck last night." Mikage sputtered and then tried to recompose himself from the recent scene.

Tomoe looked at him and then froze when his fathers cold glare penitrated his body. He swallowed as his violet eyes widened and then god clucked his tongue before shaking his head about in shock, " WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!? WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL KAMI DO YOU HAVE A HICKEY!?"

Tomeo blushed at the word and then tried to cover up the mark once more; He looked at Mikage and then swallowed, his throat completely dry.

"It was Kurama's idea to-"

"KURAMA GAVE YOU THAT!?" Mikage gasped in horror and then Tomoe glared at him for asuming the worst of him.

" No, Nanami did." The fox cursed out, his fists clenched. his father was making it out like a girl couldn't see him like that or even touch him with a kindness only lovers shared. He glared and then paused when he saw his father freeze up and look at him in complete shock.

Thats when Tomoe realized what he said; and how causlly he said it. His face burned and he quickly looked away, his heart stabbing him with a painful but wonderfully comforting and exciting pain.

The fox swallowed as he stuttered to explain, " Kurama told Nanami that if a female akes me bleed then my Full Moon Night will be cut short.' He looked away as Mikage took this information into play.

He grabbed Tomoe head an djerked it the side before clucking his tongue, " Oh hard did she bite you? You have a nice sized hickey..." The man touched it and then blinked when Tomoe let out an animalistic moan. he groaned and then the god let go of his head.

Mikage tapped his chin as Tomoe started to breath rapidly in embarrassment. That happened when he touched it too... It brought back the memory and it drove him completely crazy. He could even smell her.. and it made his mouth water shamelessy.

" You liked it didn't you?" Mikage slwoly pulled off a creep smile as the fox looked at him and started to color a shade of red he had never seen before. Tomoe whimpered and looked away; his body was shaking and then man chuckled at how his son was remotely acting towards a hickey mark.

His first one to be exact...

" I d-did not!" Tomoe glared but this voice shook; He didn't have time for this childish behaviour! He just wanted to take a walk adn relax today; and possibly get his mind off the constant dull ache in his neck.

Mikage nodded and then looked at his arms before smiling at the dulling marks. Yes, It was becoming scars but at least it was better then having to bleed to death. He patted his sons head and noticed how insecure Tomoe looked. His ears flattened and he looked completely confused.. As if he was fighting something off in his mind.

The father sighed and then patted the teens head; He knew Tomoe was till distant from him because when he ususaly had something on his mind he would share it. Expect for now.. Mikage would just give him time.. and maybe he would tell him one day.

He ruffled Tomoe's hair before he walked out the door; He looked back and saw Tomoe beat red and pouting. Mikage chuckled, he would hug him if Tomoe didn't want to murder him right now.

Mikage walked out and soon saw Tomoe walk out and throw a jacket on. He glanced at Mikage and then darted out the door as if he was trying to clear his head. The god chuckled and then blinked when Nanami ran past him and took off out the door towards Tomoe's direction.

He blinked and then paused, Nanami gave him that hickey and now they were both leaving the house and acting strange. He furrowed his brow and put on his shoes..

_Maybe he should follow them, just in case.._

* * *

" Leave me alone blockhead!" Tomeo fumed in annoyance for the fifth time.

He wanted peace and quiet; but no! Nanami just had to come and make his life even harder than it already was! He walked forwards; His white hair blowing about and making his eyesight hard. He growled and then stopped; letting Nanami bump into his back.

He was ticked off and he didn't know why. He hated having to have her follow him where ever he went. Even when they were younger she had this habit; as if he was something to cling too...

"NO!" Nanami growled and clenched his jacket in her hands; bundling up the cloth so that he couldn't walk off without her. He looked her in the eye and growled like an animal.

"Get off." He spat out annoyed. He was irriatated at the moment and having her cling to him was making it a new level of worse, in fact it was even more irritating because he had too smell her scent..

"NO!" She screamed again and then gripped his face so that it came to her eye level, " Don't tell me what to do Tomoe-Mikage!" She spewed out leaving Tomoe completely surprised that she even had the atittude to scream at him. He furrowed his brow as sparks seem to fly from her honey brown eyes.

Maybe it was the fire in her? Or the sun as it shone on them with its warming and welcoming rays..

She patted his head and Tomoe looked at her annoyed beyond compare.

"Why must you follow me? I want to be alone.." He closed his eyes and almost let himself lean into her touch; but he thought better of it and pulled back. He had to be out it since the earlier experience between them..

Plus things were not going to well with his Friends; Mizuki's mother had cancer and Kurama's brother Jiro was being taken back a grade for some odd reason. ( Fighting in school.. It can give you bad grades; believe me. ) That only meant that Jiro would be coming to their classroom and ticking off Tomoe even more.

He was like a big old galoot. He had no thought in his senses and Tomoe feared for Nanami when he was around her. He had sprained her arm once by just reaching forward and accidently twisting it.

His father was staying home now and for Tomoe it was odd; since he didn't have to cook meals all the time and the god was always there talking about his digital prayer service. The fox didn't want to listen since all it was about was idiotic people and how they seemed to gloat over how much they loved each other.

It made Tomoe gag in disgust, He hated relationships and things like that. Love was strange to him and it made no sense at all. All they did was get married so they could reproduce right? But then again... If he wanted to know what love was?

His Mother and Father was a prime example.

They had loved each other with no problems attached. If love could be like that? Then he would would settle for it...

The fox sighed and looked awya from the girl who was looking at him in annoyance, ' Says you. I want to be alone at times to but your the one that always tags along." She pouted and the fox felt his body go rigged wth pain.

"Well Then, Sorry That I am an add on to your pain." He mumbled under his breath and started to walk forward, Sadly Nanami latched onto his sleeve and he felt two slender arms wrap around his torsoe. The fox blinked as he felt her hot breath against his jacket..

" Neer think you are a add on. " She muttered quietly. His ears pikced up her soft tones and oh how his heart melted slightly at her touch. He wanted to grab at his chest and make the pain go away before he started to breath heavily.

Nanami turned the fox around until they were bth looking at other, " Tomoe.. You have always been my best friend. To be truthful... When things were hard you were the only friend I could look to. I didn;t really have Kurama and Mizuki at the time." She smiled weakly as her brown hair whipped in the cool that threatened to take Tomoe's breath away.

She was acting strange; almost to vulnerable.. and her air of innocence, even though it was there, she seemed to be experiencing something that was confusing..

The fox wanted to fidget away ; to look away from her sad eyes; but... He had been very protective of his friends, especially Nanami. She was the only Friend that took the pain of his absent mother and stored it back into his mind.

Tomoe stood there with his eyes unreadable for a few seconds. Then Nanami hugged him close to her; his heart started throb at her conduct but he did not care. He slowly returned the hug and paused when she took a deep breath.

his eyes grew wide but he didn't exactly know why; maybe it was the fact that he was shaking in her arms.. Or the fact that Nanami let out a shaky breath as if on the verge on tears.

The fox cursed mentally and buried his face into the crook of her neck; wanting to stop the tears before they came.

What was wrong with his best friend, And why did her purity smell tainted to his animal like senses?

He couldn't make it out.. It was too hard for him; but he did hold her closer, Pressing her against him so that he could keep her warm. Her form was shaking and it had to be from the cold winds whipping about them.

He gripped at her hair and sighed in her neck; trying to breath and recollect his fuzzy thoughts; But it was in vain.. Nothing was helping him think straight at the moment. He pressed his mouth softly against the top of her ear and held her tightly.

The girl apused in his arms and he felt her hands come up and clench his jacket with his fists. It made him whimper and for some reason he coudln't stop himself... He flicked his tongue dangerously over her ear and then blinked when the girl screeched and pushed him away.

His body was forced from hers and the girl looked at him with pertrifed eyes; something Tomoe had never seen before. Come to think of it why was she acting like this when he had been carried away by his shamless animal instincts before?

He had to admit that licking her was wrong, even to him, A person who thought that showing emotion was stupid, was a little out of his own range. His animal instincts were stronger then usual and even though he wasn't on Full Moon Night he still felt slight side affects. Doing this to his best friend made his stomach churn.

It ticked him off to think that he couldn't control his body as much as he used to. Being like this was strange for him and downright embarrassing. He hated doing this; he hated the thought of touching her like that..

His eyes glassed over as he tried to think straight; He was shamed by his actions but there was something off. Maybe it was the fact that he usually would lick her, ( Not that he was proud of this fact; it madd him sick ) And she would throw it off like it wasn't anything.

So why after only using a small lick.. Did she look at him like he was hurting her?

"Nanami?" He questioned as she shook violently in front of him; Yes.. Her air of innocence was definatly not there; and her purity... Smelled tainted and messed up.

He paused as they stared at each other as the wind whipped their hair about. Their breath seemed to fog and it made Tomoe wonder how cold it really was..

" We should head back.." Nanami mutterd slightly. She turned her back on the fox and started to walk back...

His eyes traveled to her and he paused in confusion. She wasn't skipping about like usual; if fact she was walking with her hips swaying back and forth; She looked more like a woman then the girl he grew up with and for some reason it sent his heart plummeting to his stomach.

There was somthing wrong; He didn't know what but she looked at him as if..

_He was a monster.._

* * *

Nanami shivered as she walked away; her body was stiff and all she could do was walk in a straight line without straying and trying to understand what just happened.

When he hugged her back she felt comforted; but for some reason she felt sick to the stomach as he buried his face into her neck. It wasn't like him...

He was being to affectionate; and to be truthful it was scaring the crap out of her.

She heard him whimper and when she tugged at his jacket his grip tightened. Her heart had picked up a beat. It was like a strange excitment went throughout her body; leaving her frozen stiff. Then the excitment mixed with fear as his mouth pulled at her ear and his delicate tongue flicked aross it like it was something tasty.

She had felt her face flush but that was not what bothered her. It was the fact that he was a guy... The way it settled in her mind made her push him away before she go agianst the thought.

Yes, Tomoe was a male; but that didn;t mean he woudl try to hurt her. Not all men were like that.. Especially not Tomoe. The fox was her best friend since grade school and they knew amost everything there was to know about each other..

Almost anyway..

Tomoe didn't scar her... But the excitment that went through her and made her heart pound? That scared her...

He was a male and he could gain power over her with a flick of his wrist; But she knew he wouldn't. It was the fact that he was a male that struck her and made her weak at the knees. It was like a strange sense of fear and anxiety went through her body. As if she was afriad of the male kind and what it coudl do to someone as defensless as her.

Thats why she pushed away and screamed; It felt like Tomoe was holding her to tightly and his body heat was bothering her... She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her; especially not phyiscally... but.. It was like she got afriad of him because he was a male and had to upper hand in the situation.

Yes she believed woman could do anything in their own way; They could be anything and defend themselves. She wasn't sexist.. But she did know for a fact that Tomoe was stronger.. not just from being a teenage boy; but from being a yokai with a gods blood as well.

She had gotten frightened and pushed him away without even thinking about how Tomoe would react.

He had looked ather confused and maybe hurt? She wasn't sure but he did seem confused at the moment.. She had to get away from here.. She had too.

* * *

Mikage blinked as his son hugged the girl to his body and started to run his tongue over her ear. The god was pretty sure he did NOT teach Tomoe how to do that. He got so many traits from his mother that it made the blond god whimper with pride.

He had watched Nanami clench his jacket and his son made a muffled moan. It surprised him and for some reason even the god was embarrassed from watching a scene. Especially since it was in public and Tomoe seemed out it.

He was surprised when Nanami pushed him away and a silence hung between then. The god didn't know what to do and for some reason conflict stormed in the foxes eyes and then twirled to a hault.

When Nanami walked away Mikage knew something was going on; And the look on Tomoe's face proved it also.. It was like she was afraid of his touch..

His son watched her walk away and Mikage almost snorted when Tomoe stared truned pink. He crused at himself and looked at the gorund like it was his enenmy.

Sadly that one fact still laid on Mikage's mind..

_'Was she afriad... Of Tomoe's Touch?_

* * *

**_Hey guys! Okay, Just to explain, Nanami is not afraid of Tomoe. Its the flashback of when she was younger that she is afraid of.. That and Men. Tomoe is not really included in this since he's her Best friend and she trusts him and his better judgment ( Even after kissing her several times and licking her neck a bit.. )_**

**_And, Please R &amp;R! I loved writing and hope to write more... As soon as I overcome this fever.. I feel like I could pass out from the heat coming off my body.. Wah.._**

**_Credit to : Ai-Star for helping me out in this chapter! XD Thank you friend._**


	40. What Do You Mean, Again?

_**39\. What Do You Mean, Again?**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

'Stop it!" she screamed but he covered her mouth to muffle her...

Why? What had she done to deserve something like this? Something so cruel and disgusting? the feeling of it made her skin crawl with disgust and all she could do was flinch under his strong hold.

When it was over... When all of this was over; What would she do? Would she do as she usualy did? Huddle in the corner and whimper as the cold hit her almost bare body? Why was she reliving this?

What had she done? What was the trigger? Was it the fact that she was now around boys all the time? Strong boys who were getting older and taller as the days dragged by?

Would she sit here and cry? Would she wait for her mother to come home so that she could say that she wasn't feeling well and needed a walk? No.. She didn't want to do that; Her legs were hurting her...

She only had one thought pass through her mind and it was something that relaxed her even after hands touched her. When this was over.. She would limp to the only place she felt safe at... Thats where she would go..

* * *

She ran and ran until she saw his figure. She saw his shadow amoung the trees and his tail whipped about from being called to the sakura trees so late in the afternoon. Nanami giggled as she contiued her run.

Then she took him by surprise by hugging him tightly. He made an annoyed expression as he sent her a distorted glare.

" Why did you call me here? It is late and Mikage says that fourteen year olds should not be running around.." He spewed; upset that his father was displeased with him. The only reason he could go was because it involved Nanami.

Thats when the girl started to whimper in his arms. Tomoe blinked as his fox ears drooped and he looked into her brown, tear filled eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked rather quickly as he brushed hair out of her eyes. The girl blinked and then hestitated before sighing and pulling her arms away from him. He blinked as she looked down and feined embarrassment.

"I watched a horror film again.." She smiled sheepishly and Tomoe gave her look that described his emotions comepletely. A horror film? Really!? That why she called him and dragged him to the sakura groves? He pouted and crossed his arms.

His childlike ears flicked about and he stood there annoyed. He was the only yokai that wasn't exactly maturing yet; so to anyone on the block he looked like an eightyear old. It ticked him off..

"I told you not to watch them! They scare you and shake you up more then they should.." He sighed heavily and opened his coat before grabbing Nanami's hand and pulling her into his embrace. He wrapped his coat around them both and then zipped her up inside the cloth along with him. He leaned his forehead on hers and sighed.

"No more horror films, Alright?" He muttered quietly.. His voice ringing through the girls ears.

Nanami nodded; Even though they were pressed together and hugging in the cold of the park; She didn't feel like she had when her father pinned her to the floor and demanded that she stayed quiet as he defiled her innocence.

No, Tomoe was comfortable and he wasn't trying to touch her like that. He was keeping her warm with his fox-fire as his hands stroked her back, His palms were warm as he summoned the fire to heat his hands.. But his strokes were gentle and careing. He had nothing else on his mind..

He was being gentle with her; and the warmth made her want to sleep..

"Idiot human." Tomoe muttered and she knew he was annoyed by his tone," Its nine... Mikage will kill me if I go any later." He unzipped his coat and then let her out into the cold. He looked at her and then sighed.

"No more Horror films... Your such a troublesome friend Nanami." He sighed out and then looked at her with his violet eyes," Don't let them bother you; You control your life and choices.. Not those films." He patted her head and then glared.

"Get home, You Galoot." He fumed and Nanami pouted with shimering eyes.

"Okay Tomoe.." She whimpered and turned around.. She didn't want to leave..

Because she knew he would be there wanting more.. And his touch was not comforting at all; Not compared to Tomoe's...

* * *

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Nanami shivered as she sat at the breakfast table and slurped some orange juice. To be truthful she took the rest of Tomoe's; it wasn't like he would kill her..Hopefully.

She had been up all night again and she wanted to know why. Why were her thoughts reverting back to that time? It was almost a year ago when it stopped... When all the name calling and constant grabbing stopped.

The girl sipped the juice in her cup blankly as Tomoe walked in. he looked at her cuasiouly and then opened the fridge. He looked and then glared at Nanami. She smiled sheepishly as he sighed and shut it back and grabbed an apple.

He bit into it and then sighed at its taste. He looked at Nanami and then furrowed his brow.

" Are you alright?" He muttered quietly.

Nanami looked at him and nodded slowly; she smiled weakly but stayed quiet. She knew he would pick up on her mood but she would just act herself. She let out a forced giggled and wagged her finger back and forth, " I got your Orange juice.."

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " Pig."

She pouted and stuck her tongue out but froze when Tomoe grabbed her hand and placed it to his mouth. He arched his brow and then stared her in the eye, " You smell Funny.." He muttered slightly.

Nanami blinked as he dropped her hand on the table and then folded his arms in confusion. She blinked her eyes and then furrowed her brow, " What do I smell like?"

The fox grew quite and then turned his back on her before sighing and giving her a fake smile. He messed her hair up before walking out of the kitchen and not answering her question. The girl sucked in her breath...

What did she smell like?

Tomoe walked out of the kitchen; leaving Nanami to dwell on her own thoughts; while he dwelled on his. Why was it that...

She smelt so... It wasn't innocent; It wasn't her shampoo. It wasn't her scent exaclty.. Her scent made his mouth water; but the scent on her was... Hard to tell.. It was...

Impure...

* * *

Kurama, Mizuki, Tomoe and Nanami were at the ice-cream parlor; the one place that Nanami loved to go and relax. Tomoe knew this and thought it would be okay.. Giving that she shoved him the other day and made him uneasy..

Did he go to far? What did he do? He just hoped that he didn't go to far... That his instincts didn't cost him his Bst freind.

They all lined up for Ice-cream as Nanami rocked on her heels and giggled slightly to herself; making Tomoe look at her confused. She was smiling and he didn't know why.. but her smile was completely see through. Mizuki even gave him a look or two...

The fox felt his ears flattened in annoyance; Nanami told him everything; And now she was avioding him like he was some disease. Even when Kurama held the door open for her she let him go ahead.. its like she didn't want him to enter in behind her.

He shrugged his shoulders and placed an order for him and Nanami; She smiled at him and his face burned for second as he looked away and glared at the tile floor. He didn't have time for this! He wanted to know why Nanami wasn't trying to talk to him much..

Or even touch his ears..

Not that he wanted her too..!

It was just that she was always doing so! So there had to be something wrong with her! He huffed out his cheeks and then started to walk towards a table before Nanami tripped over a chair leg...

Tomoe's eyes grew wide as she toppled to the ground and a few men rushed to help her. He relaxed but then paused when he saw her eyes...

She looked petreified..

"Hey.." He muttered but the men trying to help her didn't here him. He looked at them as they offered her their hands or arms to help her up; nothing was wrong or even suspicious.. Nothing at all.; but she looked scared..

"Hey.." He spoke louder but was still ignored, Kurama and Mizuki looked at him confused as the fox lunged forward and pushed a man out of the way and grabbed Nanami by the shirt collar. She girl yelped at his strong grip and how he yanked her up and away from the men.

Some men glared at the fox was he gripped Nanami's wrist and pulled her out of the store to the alley beside it.

Nanami blinked as she gasped for air but was soon cut off guard when Tomoe slammed her into the wall and glared as he pinned her there...

"What is going on with you!?" He spewed out. This was getting out of hand; she was shaking and the bags under her eyes told him she wasn't sleeping. It aggervated him to think that his best freind wasn't talking.

And that her air of innocence was far from gone; He hated this! He wanted to know what was bugging her and why! He had been afraid to just say hi the last few days because she pushed him and made him feel out of it.

His best freind was holding back and it was ticking him off; when they were younger Nanami was the one person he could talk to; and she coul talk to him. Just because they were older didn't mean they had to stop talking to each other!

What surprised him even more was that instead of Nanami looking away she glared at him and clenched her teeth; almost baring them at him,

"Theres nothing wrong!" She said rather loudly.

Tomoe tightened his grip and Nanami whimpered a bit. Why was it she was afriad of him? Why...

"Then why are you acting like Everyone is bothering you?"He screamed; his fur bristling in anger.

Nanami glared, " Look... You didn't tell me. So why would I tell you?"

Tomeo blinked... That felt like a slap across the face and he loosened his grip on her wrists. He backed up and then stared at her shocked. Nanami saw the hurt on his face and she chewed her lip; Crap.. She let her innocent ask slip and now her atittude had snapped Tomoe's rubber band harshly.

It had snapped into somthing she didn't mean to bring up or even say.. His cutting... Wasn't any of her business, and yet she threw it at him like ice cold water.

Tomoe looked at her and then his wrist before clenching his teeth and snarling; Something Nanami had seen from a few times that they had fought. This was rare for them... This wasn't a friendly fihgt; this wasn't a , Give me a cookie' Fight.

This was personaly one of the worst things to happen.

"You think you know eveything?" Tomoe snarled; his voice nearly cracking from his anger, " You have no idea why I did it! WHY I DO IT!"

Nanami blinked and then glared at him, " Because your t busy not accepting what your dad does for you right? Because your dad works to help you and yet your ungrateful for it!" She pushed his chest and Tomoe glared,

"Thats not it! You don't need to know why I do it! Whats the point of you knowing anyway!?" He screamed, unaware than Kurama and Mizuki were trying not to be seen at the time.

"Your a hypocrite!" Nanami screamed, " You want to know whats wrong with me and yet you cut yourself and say, " I'm fine." Your the idiot! Screw your head on straight fox!"

Tomoe hissed and clenched his clawed hands, " You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Oh Please!" Nanami fumed, " What could be worse than what I had to go through!?"

Tomoe looked at her and shook his head, He mumbled something and Nanami looked at him annoyed.

"What?" She spat out annoyed as he glared at her; his face distorted as if he was stabbed. The one person he thought understood him? Didn't understand at all; He nearly choked up in fornt of her before he looked her in the eye.

"No, Your the Hypocrite... You WITCH!" He screamed at her and was met with a harsh slap. It wasnt a slap of anger.. He had gotten in her face and his body got to close to hers; No.. It was a slap of fear. Because he looked mad and irritated as he was coming at her.

Thats when Kurama and Mizuki intervened...

"Stop it!" Mizuki wailed and ran up to Nanami while Kurama held Tomoe back from doing something stupid. The fox was frozen though; he wasn't fighting or swearing like before. His eyes were glassed over and he was staring at Nanami in shock..

His best friend was acting like he was going to attack her.

He looked at her and then grunted when Nanami stood her ground and started to walk down the street in shock; She had hit him.. Even when they were little she would take up for him when a bully names Akura-ou would pick on him.. But now she was the one that had caused him pain.

She didn't understand did she?

" Where are you going Nanami-Chan!" Mizuki gasped out as she took off.

She sighed and without turning around muttered," I'm taking a walk.. I need to clear my head."

And then she walked away from them; leaving Tomoe to look at her in hurt and confusion. Even Kurama and Mizuki didn't know what to do; it was both of their faults.. Nanami's out of fear and Tomoe's out of concern. What were they supposed to do about something like this?

* * *

Nanami shivered; it was getting late and all she could think about was her own guilt. Tomoe had been worried and she threw up his cutter problem; then she hit him when she thought he was going to pin her down again.. She didn't want that feeling of being constrained..

Not when he was mad and could lash out in rage.

The girl looked up and winced, Where was she? She was walking for a while and now it was dark. Street lights and beauitful skysrcapers met her eyes; showing her thats she was more in the city then before.

She was more in a secluded down town area; a place that wasn't so safe at night. She winced and looked behind her; trying to figure out if she should turn back and find the others. Then again... The others were probabaly home, moping or something.

She huffed out a breath and shivered in the cold of the night; She was fearful... Of those men that surrounded her; then Tomoe pulled them away and let her breath.. but when he got violet it scared her, not of him.. but of his strengh.

He was angry and hurt and it was like she had cut him herself.. It was like she had grabbed his rubberband and snapped it so far back that blood dripped. She had cut into something she should have never even mentioned.

Tomoe was not spoiled; she knew that he knew that Mikage's job was improtant; She had no clue why they weren't talking. It bothered her but she never thought she would blame Tomoe for the whole mess; After all... Wasn't he depressed? Why had she not seen it before?

Past all his fake smiles and slow answers; He was hating eerything about life at the moment.. She woudln't be surprised if he wanted to hurt himself again for what she said. He probably already did; but at least she knew that Mikage woudl be coaching him through the pain.. Maybe even leaning over the sink and washing the blood away from the teen.

He didn't know what was wrong with her either; but how could she tell him? She was dirty... She wasn't innocent, ha.. She wasn't even sure after all those times if she was a pure virgin. Afer everything that happened to her and forced her to fake the innocence unstead of really having it.

She cursed as her heel turned to the side and she stopped as pain went through her leg. She moaned in pain and looked down at what she had stepped on. It shocked her to see a beer bottle at her foot.

She blinked as glass nearly hit her head and she froze slightly.. What the..

"NANANNNNMIIII CHANNN!" A all too familair voice sounded and Nanami felt her breath flee. What... NO! She turned around to see her father laughing and walking out of a bar; half tripping over his own steps. He cackled and looked at her frozen figure.

"Its been a while.." He smirked.

Nanami swallowed the bile in her throat as she stepped back and whimpered, " Leave me alone!" She whimpered out and stepped back in fear. The older man laughed and grabed her amr before pulling her towards an alley.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed out in fear.

The man narrowed his eyes before he glared at her, " Shut- up.. Or I'll do it to you all the way.."

No, No..NO! Nanami started to kick and scream but the man shoved her into a wall and smirked; her breathed her in and the girl gagged as he pressed himself to her,

"Just like you mom.. Fesity.." He laughed and then let his hand touch her shoulder; it trailed to her collar bone before Nanami got the courage to spit in his face and glare in hate.

"Your Sick." She spat out in pain as he pulled at her hair and glared,

Her snalred his lip as he glared ad started to wipe the spit away," You've done it now." He smirked evilly, " Should I start right away... Remember what I used to say Nanami-chan?"

Nanami swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes and he glared suddenly, He banged her head on the wall as if demanding she answered him," WHAT DID I SAY!?"

Nanami whimpered and closed her eyes.

The man grunted, " You forgot?" He laughed, " I used to say...

"Lets play, Nanami...Now I'm saying, Lets Play Again..."

Nanami started to whimper until he father gasped out in pain and screached. He stepped back and held his arm before falling over unconscious. Nanami blinked; her body shaking as the man laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

She looked up with tears filled eyes and all she saw was a figure. A tall figure with a familair jacket on; his wrist had a bandage and a rubber band and she she lifted her eyes she saw a white ahired teenager with disgust in his eyes..

"What do you mean by again; Old man?" He spat out and punted the man to the other side of the alley; not really satisfied but stopping himself so he didn't kill him. Nanami shivered as the fox looked at her and her lips quivered.

He looked at her and his violet eyes showed concern and cnfusion. He stepped forward and Nanami flinched a bit. He only sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders, Nanami blinked as he unzippe dhis jacket and shoved her in close to his body.

She felt her neck burn as he closed the jacket and zipped it up, His hand found her back but for reason she knew what he was doing.. His hands troked her back up and down ; they heated up and Nanami whimpered in pleasure as his touch warmed her freezing body. It was rather cold out and Tomoe had heat in his veins..

"Nanami..' He muttered and looked at her, His eyes glued on hers and then down to the ground, " I am-"

Nanami stopped him," Sorry.." Her teeth chattered as the fox relaxed.

"No, thats me.." He muttered and then sighed lightly, " Your hard to find.. Best friend.." He muttered making Nanami look at him.

Even after wistnessing that scene; even after seeing her being threatened and talked to like a toy; he was still gentle.. Tomoe would always be Tomoe. Her Bestest F'w'Reind in the whole world.

"Now Nanami.." He looked at her and she coudl see hurt there; as he he wasn't sure of what to say. Then he sighed and unzipped the jacket and looked at her in the eye, " What does he mean by again; and if My head is right.. How long has your puritfy been defiled.." He uttered making Nanami gasped and cover her chest. She looked away and then looked at Tomoe..

"How did you-"

"You smell like you've been touched; nothing close to being pure." He ground his teeth and looked at her.

Ah so thats how she smelled...

Nanami looked at him and whimpered, " Ever since my thirteenth birthday."

Tomoe looked at her and she was surpirsed when he hugged her, his face buried in his neck and for some reason.. She was okay. She was learning more abou thim and he was learning more about her; even in a painful way..

"You'll always be my friend.. Even if I'm not pure?" She whimpered as he held her to him. Her hair swayed and Tomoe felt himself want to get sick and stab her father..

"You will always be my best friend, " He muttered this against her hair and held her close; His father was on the way to pick them up.. He had called him; even though he didn't want to. He did't want to speak with Mikage...

But that wasn't what was bothering him; what was bothering him was that his best friend was being Man handled for so long and he didn't know. He had tried to protect her innocene but he had failed miserably.. She was innocent to many things; like the jokes boys at school would crack.

She didn't seem to understand them; but she did know how it felt to be tossed abou tand touched carelessly. The fox swallowed and took in thegirls scent.. Even if she was defiled and hurt; All he could smell was her. Her Cherry-Blossom and Vanilla Bathwash and her shampoo.

She was still innocent to him; even though he knew other wise; That stinkin old man.. Tomoe had to hold himself back or he would have killed him; and what good would that have gotten him? Troubel with the gods and being outlawed in the devine cities? Something he was already...

He could not go to a devine city; it was too troublesome.. The familairs of gods were there and so was the other godly descendants; He was a yokai bred child.. Tomoe swallowed.

He had millions of issues that Nanami did not know about; he hoped that this issue was her only one.. And that she didn't have to deal with it again.

"Always?" Nanami sniffed as Tomoe pulled from the hug and playfully messed her hair up.

He chuckled, " Your such a kid.." Tomoe sighed and nodded, " Always."

Nanami smiled through her tears and Tomoe smiled back..

There was stillso much to know about his friend; and there was still so much that no one knew about... That included his mother's death and the gods. Tomoe swallowed; This was only the beginning wasn't it?

Oh how it freaked him out...

* * *

_**Such a cute and yet non romantic scene! Hahaa, No... That was not a confession! If you thought so I am sorry! They both have to cope with their pain before the train that carries the haeart passed through! They both have problems and Tomoe still isn't talking to his father...**_

_**Plus Nanami is still frightened to some extent; but there is a dertermination for both teens to understand their freinds more.. Since its like they weren't really friends at all.. They were just there.**_

_**Now they're going to learn things about each other that every Best friend should know.. Oh How exciting!**_

_**Thank You Ai-Star for your continued support! You help me brainstorm! Hahaa.**_

_**Next chapter? What will it be about?**_

_**Its gonna have lip-locking in it.. But its not what you think! -.o**_

_**Next Time on Twisting Friendship : The Jealsouly of Kayako**_


	41. The Jealousy of Kayako

_**40\. The Jealsousy of Kayako**_

* * *

She was beautiful with her waist long hair and bright blue eyes; He figure was perfect and everywhere she walked she would sway. Men loved her, girls wnated to be her.. But there was one person that, no matter how much she tried to get his attention.

He would just look down at a book, ignore her and now come to that Girls call. He would move swiftly and his body was well built. He was eighteen, a perfect age for her seventeen. Hsi hair was white and his skin was ivory with sweet tones.

His shoulder were broad; and he was different then the other guys...

He wasn't human; he was a yokai with the perfect smile; the smile she only saw when he was with his yokai buddies; or with her.

The girl ground her teeth in frustration, he wasn't at school today; and neither was that girl with brown hair and a innocenct atittude. He wasn't there with his fox ears flicking about; She wondered if his friend even knew what it meant to touch them. She did and she wanted to be the one to touch them..

She wanted him to kiss her with fervant passion, she wanted him to bite her lip and open her mouth with his.. She wnated that.. No, She wanted him.

" Kayako. Your spacing out again." One of her MANY friends muttered slightly in amusement. The girl huffed out a breath and bit the end of her penicl; something she had seen Tomoe do many times. She bit hard and glared at the clock..

Why was it that he was always with her? And why did that fool of a girl have his teeth marks and his hickey hidden when she came into the school a few days ago..

Why was it that she had his atenttion in such a wonderful way? Kayako swore mentally and scraped at her desk, her manicured nail scrtaching the wood and making it come up. Yes she would confess to him soon..

_She had too._

* * *

Tomeo moaned and tossed in his awkward position only to feel his body move against someone elses. He paused as his ears flicked about and he opened his eyes and blinked in shock.

Nanami was sighing and yawning beside him and it only took him to remember that they had fallen asleep on the floor talking to each other; They didn't talk about what happened, But Gwen was informed that Nanami was nearly assaulted.

It surprised Tomoe that she wasn't surprised and he watched her hug her daughter and coo her to calm her down. Gwen had looked at him and smiled as he watched them hug; it felt lonely to see a mother when he had none. He had none to help him understand anything.. but he was shocked when Gwen pulled her body away from Nanami's that she walked over to him and hugged him too.

He had felt peaceful and a little shocked; he hadn't been hugged by someone like this in a long time... It felt nice and secure in a good way. He had smiled and relaxed his head against Gwen shoulder and she cooed at him too; Kind of like a worried mother.

Tomoe sighed and stretched out his arm, accidently hitting Nanami in the head. She opened her eys and they both paused as their eyes met. They're hair fanned across their faces as both Teens blinked.

The stare had made Tomoe really self consciounes. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to look away but couldn't. His face twinged with a small color before his hair hid his eyes so tat she couldn't see how weirded out he was.

Thats when he sat up and yawned lightly; The TV was running and he blinked in shock. He heard tapping on a keyboard and when he turned he saw his father sitting on the couch going through law suit papers and marriage liscenes. He blinked but his father looked at him and smiled.

" Morning you two." He looked at Tomoe and with a teasing glance, winked at him.

Tomoe felt his entire body heat up with a painful feeling and he was so tempted to grab the blanket and hide his face for good. What a stupid father! The fox rolled his eyes and stood up, going ot the bathroom and then to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw Nanami drinking some orange juice.

The fox rolled his violet eyes but smirked when he saw a new carton in the fridge. He pulled it out, popped the cap and started to drink it out of its container. Then only thing that almost made him spit it back out was his father's Eh-Hem.

He turned to look at his father and the god arched his brow before sighing and looking at the two teens, " Are you two going to school; or no? You guys can show up late if you want.." He smiled and Tomoe knew this was a hint to get out of the house so his father coudl get some work down. He ground his teeth and glared at his father..

Nanami caught this and stood up so that Mikage couldn't see. She smiled and nodded," That sounds nice."

Mikage looked at her and smiled before leaving the room. Thats when Tomoe glared at the door and started to chug the orange juice out of the carton due to rebelion.

" Are you planning on drinking the whole thing?" Nanami sighed as she bit into a dounut. The fox choked slightly and then glared at her before she mouthed the word , 'Slurp;

He glared and mouthed, 'Pig' as she capped the jug and put it back into the fridge. Nanami furrowed her brow and then looked at Tomeo before swallowing,

" Tomoe?"

He looked at her and blinked; his white hair fanned his face and Nanami blinked in embarrassment. Why? She didn't know...

" Why are you and your dad fighting?" She muttered it out making Tomoe look at her shocked. He didn't think she coudl see it but then again it was obvious. The fox shrugged his shoulders and grimaced.

" He's never home.. And I got tired of it." He slowly said the words and Nanami blinked; She didn't think that Tomoe was lonely. She didn't know that he was dealing with something like that; was this why he cut himself with his own claws? She didn't understand and yet she did..

This was going to take some time to get and understand.

Tomoe sighed and yawned before walking towards the door; Thats when Nanami looked at him and paused.

" Hey Tomoe?" She muttered quietly.

Tomoe looked at her surprised. He had to get ready for school; why was she calling his name? He sighed and crossed his arms until Nanami looked up with wide eyes.

"Is my scent bad?" She whispered it out.. The other night he said she smelled impure; because of what had been done to her. She watched the fox fidget; and she watched his tempting ears flop over as his tail tucked.

"You, S-Smell F-Fine." He stuttered and then turned around, " I'm getting ready so eat, okay?" He muttered rather quickly before leaving her in the kitchen. She pouted not know ing what that was supossed to mean; but then again Tomeo was a yokai and a fox. He had a strong sense of smell and his hearing was almost completely perfect.

Nanami sighed and picked up her glass, Did she really smell fine? She smelled her arm and gagged...

On god, No she didn't...

Shower here she came..

* * *

They got to school; big woop. Nanami was still uneasy about last night; but a little rested also. Tomoe had rescued her and made sure she wasn't hurt. Then they sat in the back seat and she fell asleep against him as he carressed her back and arms. Mikage had wathced them like a hawk but he was smiling as he did so.

Now they were at school and all Nanami coudl think of was last night when she and Tomoe sat down on the floor. She didn't really say anything about what she went throuhg; it was as if he knew and didn't want her to mutter it.

She had looked at his arms and notcied that his rubber band looked strached in all the right places; He was till using it to her dismay, but it was better then cutting himself with his claws right?

She sighed as hey were stopped in the hallway; Thats when Nanami saw these girls walking down the hall. Their skirts bouncing and their curls dancing in the wind. Oh god.. It was the pretty girls in the school.

Nanami sighed as one of them smirked and anther one, Nanami believed her name was Kayako.. She gave Tomoe a flirtaious look, which of course he didn't notice because he was signing them in. Nanami watched the girl roll her eyes at her and the girl felt sick..

What did she do? She arched her brow as they stomped away; making Nanami furrow her brow.

" Neh Tomoe?" She looked at him as he brushed a piece of hair out of his eye sight. He looked at her with a side galnce and Nanami felt her chest pop in pain, " Do any of the girls caught your eye?"

The fox paused the pen in his hand almost slipped; Even Nanami was shocke dbut then again.. They were best friends, they had to share their crushes with each other right? She sighed lightyl as Tomoe rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" Nanami, You and I both know that I dispise Love and romance." He put the pen down and then looked at her fully, " I am fine the way I am."

He started to walk ahead but Nanami ran up beside him and pouted, She had never seen Tomoe like this but ti made sense. He was a loner; That was how he was and that was there was too it.

"What wll you do if Someone likes you?" Nanami pondered this out loud and the fox paused,

" I will turn her down; I am not interested in any relationship whatsoever," He replied bluntly. Nanami sighed but giggled to herself. Tomoe was Tomoe afterall. He would always be this way; and there was no stopping it..

The girl sighed as they made their way to class; Oh what a day this was going to be.

* * *

Kayako snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footprints; When she looked up she saw him... He was here; bu tit was so late. Class was almost over so why was he here? And why was he here with her? The girl didn't even look like a teenager; she was more like a skimpy little girl!

The pretty girl snaped her pencial and smiled when the bell went off; this was her chance.. Her chance to talk to Tomoe; A chance to tell him how she felt and get him to like her back. She knew what men liked, all she had to do was mess with his emotions a bit.. Right?

She snickered; He would be his.. Weither Nanami Momozeno liked it or not.

* * *

Tomeo groaned in annoyance. He was standing in the hallway when a girl stopped him from going to lunch; he was irritated right now and he did not have time to listen to some girls dumb confession. It was worse enough he wasn't in the mood..

"H-Hi Tomoe-Kun.." The girl looked at him and he arched his brow. This was that girl girl that snarled at Nanami earlier. He narrowed hsi eyes and before she opened his mouth he huffed out a breath.

"No." He muttered, " I'm not going to be in a relationship anytime soon; especailyl with a snob." He watched her surprised look but he wasn't exactly expecting her to back him up against a wall and press her mouth on his harshly..

Nanami looked around; Tomoe was no where in sight and he said he woudl eat lunch with her! She pouted lightly but kept walking down the hall; A flash of white caught her eye and she followed it quickly.

What she saw shocked her really; It was Tomeo and some girl clinging to him like she just coudln't get enough... her skirt would flip like a broadway girl and her legs were perfect. She looked just as Pretty As Tomoe did.

She saw Tomoe looking shcoked and maybe even breathless; The girl paused, Why was it that she couldn't be happy about seeing her friend like this? She knew that they were at that age... it was normal right? No... Not for Tomoe. He wasn't like that, He wasn't at all.

Before she could finish her thoughts Tomoe shoved the girl away as he started to pant. The girl, who Nanami finally saw as Kayako looked at Tomoe with large eyes.

"Did you like that?" She licked her lips and Tomoe looked at her mortified; he looked innocent at the moment and Nanami had no idea what to do. His eyes grew wide and his ears flattened in shock.

" Why would I?" He screeched and covered his mouth before gagging.

Kayako sighed,' Because Your a male fox; and I'm a female... Aren't you old enough to be looking for a mate?"

Tomeo went red from her question and as she tried to hug him as he pushed her away again, " I am not interested in a life partner!" He hissed and blushed; He felt sick to the stomach. Her kiss was vile and her perfume made his eyes water in disgust. This girl was one hundred percent fake.

The fox choked on her perfume scent and was suddnely shocked when a smaller hand grabbes his; when he opened his eyes he saw Nanami staring at Kayako with a distorted grin.

" Excuse me.. I need him for a second." She gritted her teeth and started to yank him away, all the while Kayako protested. Nanami jerked the red fox down hallways and up the main steps that led to a empty school room.

She walked in and then shut the door as Tomoe gasped for air and tried to think straight. He felt like someone tried to force him into something and it was terrifing to say the least.

" What was that about?" Nanami looked at him with concern and Tomoe instantly went red; he didn;t know honestly. It was just a confession gone bad. He swallowed and shook his head before Nanami sat on top of a desk and sighed.

" You looked uncomfotable." Nanami's eyes softened as she turned to look at him, " I know how that feels.."

Tomoe looked at her and his heart lurched; why was it that she had to go through so much on her own? Was her life that hard? Why was it that she hid it from him when they were supposed to be best friends? Were they really best friends?

Yes, They were best friends that didn't understand each other one bit. It was hard and confusing...Knowing that your best friend was touched and violeated while you sat at a grave day and night, hoping for a miracle to happen.

The fox stood in front of her dexk and nodded slowly, " I was. She didn't even kiss right." He gagged and Nanami started to laugh. He looked at her and paused, How long had it been since he heard her laugh like that? He didn't know really..

" How do you know is a kiss is real or fake?" She sputtered and burst out laughing making Tomoe go red. Nanami stopped laughing and they both looked away form each other; That was right.. Their first kiss was with each other, and so was the second, the third and many more after that.

To be honest it was embarrassing to be talking about things like this; but then again it was better then mentioning Nanami's horrible past full of sex abuse and drinking.

Thats when both teen heard footsteps coming their way; that and Kayako's voice screaming for Tomoe and his answer. The fox froze, his uneasyness coming back to haunt him.

"Tomoe?" Nanami quickly spat out. They had to come up with something that would drive Kayako away; something that made her stay away from Tomoe even without Nanami by his side.

Thats when Nanami grabbed Tomoe over to the desk and peared into his eyes, He blinked in confusion and Nanami felt herself grunt at his innocent eyes. Little ddi she know she looked the way to him; they were too best freinds; doing somthing that made them both confused and embarrassed. Nanami felt uneasy about this; giving that every male was making her scared lately; but then again this was Tomoe.. And she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He saved her last night; so she would help him with his pest problem...

" W-What?" He muttered, Their mouths getting closer. His ears flattened and Nanami swallowed the bile in her mouth. She felt so wrong doing this; espceailly since this was her best friend and she had no feeling like this towards him..

" Do this.." She pressed her mouth to his and his eyes grew wide. Tomeo felt his face burn as she Stared at him and nodded for him to copy. T he fox looked at her shocked as his wide, innocent eyes grew. He chewed his lip and slowly leaned in; their lips were sticky as they connected and Tomoe felt his mind fuss over in confusion.

Then he moaned and Nanami let him take over... Hsi mouth moved slowly against hers and soon became rapid; Both teens gasped for air but didnt pull away. Their mouth touched and pulled in perfect harmony and their gasps could be heard throught out the room. Tomoe tail wagged slightly in response to this..

It wasn't that he was kissing Nanami that made him excited; it was the fact that he was kissing a female and it actually seemed like it was a good kiss.. So he was blaming his male instincts for this loss of control.

He whimpered as his hands pulled at her hair and his heat was pounding harshly. Nanami coudl feel their quick heatbeats and Tomoe felt his mouth moan out loudly..

His name was being called in the background by Kayako but he didn't seem to care. What they were doing was kissing; and it was so that when she saw them she would leave him alone for good..

_That was the plan._

But since she hadn't found them yet? They had to keep at it... They couldn't breath as they kissed back and forth, Tomoe grabbed the girls wrists and he pulled it to his chest so that they were closer to each other then before. They tried to get closer but that was becoming impossible...

" N-Nn.." Tomoe gasped out before their months connected again. Their mouths pushed against each other and moans and intolerable words came out of both teens; mostly gasps for air as they refused to pull away until their kiss felt satisfing enough..

They pulled away for air and Tomoe leaned his head against hers seductively, " Where is she? I can't do this anymore.." He groaned in defeat from his lack of self control and Nanami nodded; This was getting uncomfrotale for them both.

She didn't want to make-out with Tomoe; she was just trying to help him chase a girl that was bothering him away.

Nanami looked straight into Tomoe's wide and innocent eyes as they panted. Their breaths mingled and the fox felt himself gurgle, He blushed.. Unsure why that even came out..

Thats when they heard the door creaking open. Both teens froze and started to kiss again; their breaths were still harsh and Tomoe felt Nanami stick her delicate tongue in his mouth. The fox gasped in pure guilty pleasure as he sucked and moaned loud enough for someone to hear in the next classroom. Nanami's hand jerked at his hair and he hissed against her mouth, Showing his pleasure..

Then they heard a gasp and they pulled away panting rapdily.

There stood kayako in irritation. She looked ticked off and Tomoe winced," Well.." He whispered," She looks-' Nanami covered his mouth with his just to stop the dirty word from leaving his mouth. He blinked and then gasped for air when she pulled away and gave him a look that said,

_"Cuss and you die.'_

Tomoe swallowed even though he went red in the face as Kayako stared at them, " Well, I see you guys like to have pleasure in empty classrooms! How vulgar.." She hissed, " I wouldn't even do that!"

Thats when Tomoe's ears floped over in embarrassment and he stepped away from Nanami like she was something evil. He swallowed as his stomach turned and Kayako stomped out. The fox felt his ears perk when she left and he had to stop himself from puking.

"T-Thanks.."

Nanami looked at him and smiled the innocent smile that he was used too; She wiped some spit ( His spit ) Off of the side of her mouth and then blinked in reasurance.

" Well I now you said you don't want a relationship!" She smiled and giggled, " So I wanted to help you.. Your a loner when it comes to girls Tomoe.."

Tomeo smirked, That was true... He never saw one he was interested in; all they cared about was his looks.. They didn't really know him. The fox sighed and nodded,

"Thanks again." He whimpered and turned his head head away from hers, He still couldn't breath and instead of wiping his mouth he licked his lips and heaed out of the classroom..

Kayako was no longer going to bother him.. Or so he hoped... Because he didn't want to be kissing Nanami like that again; Tomoe shuddered and pushed it to the back of his mind. He had to think straight..

His next Class was English after all..

* * *

_**Short Extra**_

* * *

" Ah Your home!" Mikage smiled widely and put his Laptop down so that he could look at Tomoe and Nanami, He giggled and hopped up and down.. It had been Tomoe's first day back so he was rather excited," Did you guys have fun?"

Thats when the mood changed and the room went dark with the cold, Tomeo glared at him and growled," Do not mention today; I feel like puking.." He swore and Nanami glared at him.

"Oh?"

"OH!" He barked out leaving Mikage shocked.

" Well.." Nanami began, " YOUR DADDY WEARS TO MUCH MAKE-UP!"

Tomoe grew quiet and he looked at Mikage; He sighed and glared at her, " You won the insult game today.." He stomped away and Nanami sighed.. Mikage blinked in shock..

"Um, What happened today?" He choked out trying to not be offended'

Nanami sighed as if she was in her own world; the thing was she looked troubled.. Then in her own voice she said, ( Like it wasn't a big deal... )

" To think the only way to get rid of Kayako was to stick my tongue down his throat. She sighed heavily, " I'm gonna go brush my teeth... For the tenth time." She gagged and ran off leaving Mikage to blink and gasp in shock.

" YOU GUYS DID WHAT!? And, And I DON'T WEAR MAKE-UP! IT WAS ONLY THAT ONE TIME!" He screamed out; offended and shocked that his teenage son was doing things he couldn't believe..

Oi, Life with the Mikages was not easy..

* * *

_**I added another Ouran reference in the Short Story! XD I liked how in the short Nanami just played off the kiss like it was a big deal at all.. Hehe, She may not be innocent body wise but there are few things that sweep over her head.. Hehe.**_


	42. You Look Like Her

_**41\. You Look Like Her!**_

* * *

_**( If you see this Chapter? Read the One-Shot I did for Twisting Friendship before you proceed! Thank you! XD )**_

* * *

Tomoe turned the page in his book and sighed. He was tire but anybody would be if they had to clean the house in one day. Plus the house was rather large and Mikage had went to the supermart with Gwen. Tomoe ground his teeth..

Why was it that the man would always leave the house and him alone? Tomoe rolled his teeth as he closed his book and yawned; It was one of those days that didn't make sense.. There was also the fact that Kurama was taking him, Nanami and Mizuki to a party.

A party which Mikage didn't know about..

Tomoe chewed his nail as an uneasy feeling went to the pit of his stomach; he had never been to a party before but Kurama said it should be a good one. His ears flattened; he wasn't god at talking to people or anything like that but he was going anyway..

Not that he wanted to.

The fox rolled off his bed and looked around for something to wear; nothing seemed to please him so he put on a t-shirt and then pulled on his grey jacket. It covered his healed wrists and he also decided on black converse. He tied the laces and then ran down stairs to see Nanami wearing a little get up.

She was rocking back and forth on her heels and Tomoe arched his brow at her modest and yet childish outfit. A little red fluffy shirt with to the knee jeans like shorts. She wore black flats and in a way it reminded him of when he first ever met her. He sighed as Nanami looked at him and smiled.

" Kurama is here, Slowpoke!" She stuck out her tongue and Tomoe found himself adverting his eyes away from Nanami's mouth. Crap, He didn't feel well for some reason. The girl ran out to the car and hopped into the backseat with Tomoe.

Kurama smiled, " Hey guys! Ready to party?"

Nanami giggled and nodded but again Tomoe felt something sink into his stomach like deadweight. Something wasn't right.. in fact it was makin ghim feel sick. He swallowed and then looked around before Kurama looked at them through the mirror.

"I want you on one side and Nanami on the other. I don't want any make-out sessions going on." He fake gagged as Tomoe glared and bared his teeth. Nanami rolled her eyes and stared out the window..

The fox sunk down in the seat and watched the scenery pass bye; he winced.. He felt sick to the stomach.. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Banging music and teens. Thats all he saw and it made him want to leave. Right then and there.. Tomoe winced as they walked into the rather large house and almost got tackled. The parents weren't home.. it was obvious..

The fox felt uneasy seep into him and he watched people run around and dance in dirty ways. He gagged slightly as Kurama frowned. This wasn't the type of party he was told it was going to be. He narrowed his eye and saw Tomoe tense up. Even Nanami looked dumbstruck.

Tomoe looked around and almost everywhere you looked you saw Teens kissing like maniacs and trading spit with each other. It would have grossed him out if it didn't remind him of some of his own kisses with Nanami..

So thats what it looked like when he and Nanami did that.

His ears flattened as he looked down at the tile; hoping not to see anything else. Nanami did the same and Kurama felt guilty. He should have looked up how this was really going to be... Even Mizuki was freaking out. Some girls were trying to flirt with him and they weren't being bashful.

Tomoe stayed away from the women that tried to come to him; he wasn't even going to get invovled. Thats when the guy that was running the party handed All them red cups and welcomed them.

The fox felt his body stiffen as he smelt whatever was in the cup. It was strong and Kurama gagged. Vodca... What the-? Kurama shook his head and then looked at Tomoe. He looked mortified as he placed the cup down and yanked the other cup from Nanami. She blinked in shock as Tomoe poured it into a nearbye plant.

" That stuff.." Tomoe glared and hissed, " Its only a drink of missery."

Kurama and Mizuki winced; they knew how Tomoe felt about alcohol. He hated it with his whole heart; the only one that didn't know this fact was Nanami.  
Then it happened...

A group of girls ran bye and Tomoe gagged when he got drenched in the alcohol. He started to gag since it soaked his shirt. He blinked and then ground his teeth..

Nanami saw that Tomoe was completely soaked and then grabbed his hand. The fox looked at her surprised, as did Kurama and Mizuki. Kurama looked at Mizuki shocked as she started to pull him upstairs. The fox froze and almost dug his heels into the ground as she dragged him up the stairs.

Whast was embarrassing was the woops from a few people he didn't even know. It wasn't like that! Tomoe closed his eyes in embarrassment as Nanami pushed him into a bathroom. The fox fell in and he heard the lock click.

His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to look at Nanami. The girl suddenly shoved him behind the changing matter..

" Take your jacket off.." She muttered rather quickly.

Tomoe blinked but slowly unzipped in and handed it over. he heard water run a little after and sounds and splashing and sqeezing. Then a wet jacket was throw at his head and he blinked..

"Its soaked." He moaned and dragged a hand through his hair.

" Its better then smelling like a bar." She spat out in a quick tone, it sounded irritated and Tomoe sighed loud enouth for her to hear,

" Sorry, I didn't know it was type of party." He muttered quietly. The girl sighed slightly and paused before she peeked around the changing mat.

" Are you dressed yet?" She whispered slightly and Tomoe blushed slightly. He wasn't even thinking about it; but it was probably a good idea to put his shirt back on. He slipped it on right before she peeked around and he looked at her with wide eyes,

They stared at each other slightly and Tomoe stopped himself from leaning in and doing something stupid. He flsuhed slightly and looked away at the awkward presence. Nanami looked at him and he suddenly felt a hand on his face, He froze but he wasn't going to stop her...

Her hand started to slip his ear and he snuggled her hand posseively.. He sighed as his breathed hitched; Tomoe started to bring himself closer to her until the bathroom door was pounded on.

" HURRY UP!" A girl screeched and it sounded like she had to throw up to liquior she had consumed. Tomoe stepped away from Nanami and Grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on; even though it was wet and quickly looked away from the girl in a cute dress.

The fox chewed his lip and quickly unlocked the door; he pulled it open and sent a harsh glare to a gaping girl. She looked at him and then Nanami. She blushed and Tomoe gulped down his embarrassment.

"Excuse us.." He uttered and pushed past the girl; she seemed to remember why she needed the bathroom and rushed in.

Tomoe walked down the stairs and blinked when he saw Kurama and Mizuki looking at him; He glared.. If they were thinking what the others were thinking? He was going to be ticked..

" Nanami-chan washed your jacket!" Mizuki smiled and Tomoe relaxed; thank god he was observant. Kurama chuckled then held up his car keys.

" Lets go see a movie instead, Meh?"

Nanami followed Tomoe and looked at the crow before nodding and smiling brightly. It didn't surprise Tomoe when she started to ramble on and on about a movie she wanted to see. The fox was honestly happy that this party didn't have anybody from their school. He relaxed at this as they all walked out of the house.

Thank god.. Tomoe knew he felt uneasy.. But then again. That feeling was still there.. And it was turning his stomach and making him sick. He wondered why he felt so uneasy...

* * *

Tomoe gagged," I can still smell it.."

Nanami sighed," Sorry but it was a strong liquior."

The fox moaned in annoyance as the smell made his stomach in pain and disgust. It brought back memories that made him sick to the stomach. He choked a bit and tried to push the smell back. It amazed him they got into the movie with him smelling like high grade vodca.

The fox winced, The scent was horrible and it stung his nose. He was constantly rubbing at his face but the smell wouldn't go away; plus there was the fact that he still had a uneasy feeling.

Now they were going home and when they pulled up? Tomoe's uneasy feeling was confirmed. His father was standing outside with a look that could kill. He blinked in confusion but then remembered something.

His father had no clue he was going out tonight.. He chewed his lip and looked at the clock on the radio in the car. His eyes grew wide when he saw a bright one thirty in the morning gleeming back at him.

Oh Crap...

As soon as the car stopped Tomoe climbed out and Nanami skipped ahead of him. She nodded at Mikage before going inside and going to her room; but Tomoe? He stood there in the walkway as his father glared. He swallowed at his ticked look and he slowly edged forward.

Mikage walked into the house and then stopped at the couch, he turned and looked at Tomoe.

" Do you know what time it is?" He said calmy but almost evilly. Tomoe swallowed as his ears flattened.

" Yes, But that can be explained.."  
The father suddenly snapped.. How could his son explain this!? First the cutting, now he was being rebelious and leaving the house until one in the morning? No! This was not going to start happening; not of Mikage's watch.

He tapped his foot and glared as Tomoe opened his mouth to explain; The god held up a hand and then froze. Tomoe smelled like...

His heart nearly stopped and he looked at Tomoe in shock, " Why do you smell like alcohol?" His voice rang with shock and Tomoe looked at him innocently.

" That? Kurama took us to a party and someone spilled some on me-"

"You guys went where!?" Mikage spat out quickly and then glared at Tomoe in shock and pain, " WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO!?"

Tomoe blinked and then looked at him annoyed, " We went to the movies when we found out the party was a total R rated thing!" He screamed in hurt. How could his father say something like that?! He coudln't believe it! Tomoe had morals for the love of everything!

Mikage glared, " A movie that lasted till one in the morning? You think I believe that?!" He raised his voice and shook his head, " What did you do huh?" He spat out, " Who did you sleep with?! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" He swore making Tomoe look at him with an open mouth. The father knew that once a teen walked in at one in the morning; smelling like vodca? Then he

A. Lost his purtity with a female,

Or

B. Did something illegal.

Tomoe shook his head back and forth and his pale face tinged pink, " NO ONE! I didn't mess around with anyone!" He was shocked and that uneasy feeling was growing fast. He felt sick now; How could his father blame him for something like this? He was the one that was never home! Now Tomoe was late for one time and he was getting jumped on?

" Then explain why you weren't home in time!" Mikage spat out.

Thats when Tomoe snapped," WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GONE!?" He spat out his counter attack and gave his father a face that showed his heart. That showed that he really wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why!

But then again.. He wasn't expecting his father to look at him and spit out the worst thing he had ever heard...

" Don't look at me!" He seethed, " YOU LIKE JUST LIKE HER AND IT MAKES ME SICK!"

Tomoe blinked; his chest stopped moving and he blinked in shock. Mikage glared at him.. Tomoe didn't need someone to eplain that to him; There was only one woman he looked like and that was his mother.. His mom... He looked like her and it made his father sick with him?

He choked, without meaning too. His breath failed and his his heart felt like it was stabbed through. It hurt so much.. It really did. To think that everyday his father looked at him.. He only grieved him. Tears welled up in his eyes and Tomoe started to choke up..

He felt pain go through his body and to be truthful? He wnated to feel all the pain in the world right now.. All the phsyical that is.. Tomoe removed his rubber band and then threw it across the room at Mikage's head. It bounced off the gods surprised shoulder and Tomoe straightened his back..

" If I sicken you then why am I hear?" He spat out in pain, " You know what!?"

Mikage looked at him with wide, regret filled eyes.

Then Tomoe said something that scared the crap out of Mikage; it made his heart stop and Tomoe clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. He said it and then ran out the door.. But his words? They hung in the air; making the god go pale... It made him wonder why eveything was liek this.

He loved his son so much and yet everything was crumbling. Why couldn't he just believe his son? Why did he have to say such horrible things to him? Was if because he was afraid of his son's safetly? Even if it was it didn't help.. Because...

What Tomoe said? Was piosion to his heart, it was this..

" I will die with what you said! It will hang over your head!" He screamed this with pain, his voice had cracked and Mikage felt his chest zap with pain..

'No.. god no.. Please don't let Tomoe do something lie that! Anything but that! Mikage would do anything; if he lost his little boy he would die! Tomoe was the only thing he had left! Mikage whimpered in pain as he grabbed his car keys and rushed towards the door..

_'He had to get to him; before it was too late.'_


	43. How Do You Know Me?

_**42\. How Do You Know Me?**_

* * *

Tomoe was running as fast as he could, his breath was fleeting and he knew if he kept running in such a way he would collapse.

_'You make me sick'_

The fox closed his eyes and pushed himseld furthur. The pain was to great; he didn't want to go back and see him!He didn't want to go back to a house where his father was sick of him and faulsly asscusing him. No, he couldn't take that.

It was raining to make matters worse, and all he was wearing was denum jeans and a wet jacket. His shirt was to thin to be concidered anything. The fox whimpered as he ran; his lungs started to hurt as his feet slowed and he started to cough.

_God, It hurt._

Tomoe looked up at the dark lamp-post and the mucky rainy road. The only light was the lamps themselves and the moon. The lamps were dull and lit the streets with a brillent orange color. He was alone in a place like this...

Tomoe winced as he continued to walk, cars passed bye and whipped cold air by; chilling him to the bone an dmaking him shake uncontrollably. He was so cold.. but he wouldn't turn back.

He wasn't wanted.. His mother had said so long ago. She was his mother.. And he looked like her. Never did he think that his fox like appendages made his father hate him. Never did he wish to be something different than what he was...

Expect now..

Tomoe looked down into a puddle and swallowed as his sopping wet hair reflected back at him. He shuddered in hate... No.. He looked up in hurt. He liked who he was.. He didn't just look like his mother; he looked like Mikage to. The eye shape, the body.. It was like his dads; but..

He had his mom's eyes.

The fox swallowed and kept walking, not really sure where he wanted to go. Before he really understood where he was? He found himself in front of the grave yard. He looked at the fence and cursed..

Of course it would be closed, it was late.. One o'clock in the morning late. The fox swallowed and grabbed the iron bar in his hand. To be truthful he wished that his mother would come up behidn him and ask him why e was staring at people's resting places.. But sadly she wasn't on his side. She was on the other side.. In the ground..rotting away to nothing...

Tomoe choked; he wanted to see her. He wanted her to tell him everything was okay! He felt so alone. So alone that it hurt and dug into him. What type of teenager cried themselves to sleep often? Ha... Him. He did..

The fox leaned his head against the bar and breathed out. He had to get in there;he had to see her grave and try to think. Tomoe backed up a bit and looked around.

He didn't see secutiy cameras; It made him mad but also happy. Mad for the lack of protection and happy because he was one of those stupid people that was going to break in. The fox ran back and then ran towards the gate. He jumped and clung to the bars..

The gate shook against his weight and he held on until it stopped shaking; then he reached up and pulled himself over the sharp arrow like top. He landed on the jump and gasped out as his ankle twisted and cracked. The fox yelped but then covered his mouth as he looked around.

He only popped it.. Hopefully. He limped forward and looked around. it was hard t see in the dark but he knew the path like the back of his hand; all he had to do was find the weeping willow tree.. his mother's favorite tree.

The fox felt his way around and then with relief found his mother's tree. He pulled at its branches and rubbed ac cousre leaf over his cheek. Tomoe sighed at its smell; it comforted him.. giving that his mother always smelled this way.

Tomoe felt pain go through his leg and then his body. He yelped out and dropped to his knees heavily. Maybe his ankle was far off... he didn't think he had done something stupid but right now he was in servre pain.

He leaned his head against his mother's grave and huffed out deepm ragged gasps. His breath fogged throughout the old air; he pulled his head away after a few minutes and then leaned his back against the tall stone. He yanked his hood off with a heavy arm and winced out.

Tomoe's pain increased and he started to growl and hiss, " Ah..: He screamed slightly and gripped the ground in pain. Tears welled up in the foxes eyes when it finally donned on him where he was. He pulled his knees to his chest, hoping his pain would leave..

" Hey M-Mom." He winced, " How are you?" He whispered slightly but did not get a reply. Why woudl he? She was dead...

The fx winced when he felt memoires bioling up and making him sick to the stomach. The memoires were horrible. Draining him from his emotions; even after trying not to cry he has failed to do so.

And now his father was disgusted with him; Tomoe wondered how long he had looked at him and snubbed up his nose; the one person Tomoe trusted? Was a liar..

"Mom, You know how." Tomoe coughed on the cold air and shivered, " When you said life would get hard; and I had to cope with it?" Tomoe paused as his fathers words flashed through his mind. He felt a bitter laugh come ut of his chest and he turned his head to look up, " I can't.., I can't, I can't, I can't.." He started to mutter this rather quickly; as if he was trying to get it lodged in his head.

Tomoe mind flahed back to what his father said and his breath hitched in pain. His chest started to hurt as tears started to run down his face and collect in a puddle under his chin; and Thats when Tomoe screamed...

He screamed loudly; not careing because he was alone. Tears streaked down his face as is screams turned to wails and he choked on his sobs.

" y-You.. BACKSTABBER!' Tomoe screamed, His cest hurting and stabbing at him. He wanted to puke.. He wanted this pain to go away. He wanted to pain to stop! He screamed again and shook his head.. It wouldn't go away!

" M-Mom..I..." Tomoe grabbed his chest in pain and whimpered loudly, His ears flattened to his head and he looked at the grave, " I hate myself, Mom!" Tears ran down his face, hot ones... They stung his eyes and made his skin cold after they were done runnign down his face..

The fox winced and froze as he remembered something; he had thrown his rubber band at his father.. He didn't have it. CRAP! Tomeo hands trembled as he grabbed his sleeves and yanked them up slowly. His skin looked back at him with its pale marks.

He swallowed as his chest contracted.. Tomoe narrowed his eyes as new tears formed and without warning.. With hesitation... He lifted his wrist and titled it; his ran his sharp claw over his arist and maoned and hissed as a cut was made.

He hadn't done this in so long.. So it stung badly; the blood ran down his wrists and started to drip on the ground underneath it.. that was until Tomoe started to lick at it, smearing it over his mouth and chin. He gagged atits metallic taste but kept doing it... He moaned at the wonderful senstion of the cuts sting.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this. No one could see him breaking down like this; he didn't want pity. He didn't want them to see him as a disgusting person.. No one would understand his pain anyway..

" Mom.." Tomoe maoned out along with a whimper, " I'm so so..." He choked and coughed, " Sorry." He whimpered in pain and shock. He licked again and moaned..

" Ah..." He yelped in pain; blood dripped off his lips as he licked again. If his mother saw him he would be ashamed. What would he do? He didn't know...

The bleeding stopped slightly and the fox whimpered as the real pain set in. He yelped and chewed his lip as tears streamed down his cheeks and collected on his arm. It puddled and then dripped down slightly.. running down to the already wet ground.

Tomoe cursed and started to slit his arm again; But for some reason... A strange pain went through his arm. Tomoe yelped harshly and looked at the cut... What was that about? Blood started to flow out quicker then usual and the fox felt himself go lightheaded. He blinked and then shuddered..

'No, god please.._ No, NO!'_

He started to lick frantically, his heart pounding; hoping that it wasn't so. Hopeing that he didn't cut to deep and that it was all over. He didn't want to bleed to death! He didn't want to die! Tomoe hissed in pain and he started to wail and shake in fear.. NO! He didn't want to die! He didn't want to! He whimpered and then froze..

" HEY! What are you doing here at a time like this?" Tomeo froze and jerked his gaze up, he blinked away his tears as he saw a black kitsune standing before him. He looked atthe teen and titled his head slightly.

" Why are you here at _THIS_ grave?" The man inquired, ' Huh Tomoe? " His voice softened and Tomoe went plae. Who was this guy? Why was he acting as if he knew him?

"I-It.." Tomoe voice cracked as he felt himself go dizzy, " The bleeding won't stop.." He whimpered out and started to shake in pain. The man blinked and looked at Tomoe. He smelt the blood as he looked down at the teens wrist..

He blinked in shock; He didn't think that Tomoe was a cutter. The man grimaced..

" My name is Areno, " He sighed and gently grabbed Tomoe wrists. He shook his head and then tapped it slightly.. Blood was gushing out and Tomoe looked lite headed. He coughed on his tears and the man could see how terrified Tomoe was.

" P-Please.. " The younger fox whimpered, " I don't want to die, yet.." He winced out in pain as the man pressed down on his wrist and then looked up.

" I don't think you will; you better be glad you found me." Areno stood and helped the trembling teen to his feet, " I am the yokai of the dead. I guard this place..." He paused and pursed his lips before moving forward," I have a shack nearbye. Since I guard the dead.. I can prevent death.."

Tomoe looked up him with glassy eyes and then man knew what was going to happen. Tomoe gasped in pain and then went limp, his wrist still bleeding fully..

Areno winced; he had to help him.. He had to now... Or he would be too late.

* * *

Tomoe moaned, his heart throbbing as bright light surrounded him. He blinked in fear and placed his hands down to feel grass.. Where was he?

He looked around and was shocked suddenly by something beside him. He looked and blinked as Nanami giggled and waved her hands around towards the sky. Tomoe gasped.. where did she come from?

They were laying on a picnic blanket and watching the clouds pass by; Nanami was blabbing about a cloud and how it looked. She giggled and then looked at him.

" You spaced out.." She pouted and for some reason grabbed his hand. Tomoe froze at the conduct.. and he looked at her confused as to why she was grabbing him like this, " Are you okay?"

Tomoe blinked; actaully his head hurt.. And he was dizzy. He felt hot all over and his body was screaming out in pain. Nanami flipped over on her stomach and loomed over him; making the fox freeze on the spot. he looked up at her eyes and they both blinked...

His skin started to burn more then usual as she leaned down and their mouths connected.. Tomoe was shcoked but his body moved on its own. He moaned and kissed fervantly. Open mouth kisses where being placed and stolen.. moans could be heard. Tomoe sighed as her mouth moved against his... The windb lew their hair about and his hands trailed through her brown silk like hair.

He sighed loudly and Nanami giggled agaisnt his mouth. It made his lips vibrate which only made him want to kiss her more and more.. The fox deepened the kiss and sighed heavily as their tongues danced...

Then?

Nanami looked at him and for some reason grabbed his wrists. She bit down and Tomoe yelped in serve pain; Then his eyes flew open for real.. the dream fled and he blinked in shock. What the crap? Why did he dream that? He would have blushed if it wasn't for a bright lit in his eyes and a strange pain on his arm.

Tomoe turned his head to see that Areno guy rubbing something on his wrist. Tomoe screamed in pain; tears welled upand running down his face as reality hit him square in the face. he didn't even want to think about that dream.. it was just a dream and it didn't mean a thing! He coudln't control them at all.

Areno looked at Tomoe and dabbed at his wrist lightly; watching his demon healing powers seep in and seal the cut up. Tomoe whined loudly and it tore at Areno's heart.. It had been years since he seen this kid.

Now when he saw him he was cutting himself and crying out at a gravesite as if he wanted to die. His medicine didn't heal the cut completely. it only healed the life threat. Now he was bleeding a little.

" Dab at your cut until it stops Tomoe."

The young fox gave him a tired and confused look but he did as he was told. He dabbed at it and sighed lightly as the pain started to subside but sting slightly. This was the feeling he was addicting to.. But he wasn't sure anymore. Not after passing out from so much blood loss..

He didn't even know why he was awake; but then again that Areno guy could have done something to help him. Tomoe looked at him and slowled narrowed his eyes. he sniffed and rubbed at his red eyes and looked at the man..

" Thanks.." He whispered, " I thought that I was going to di-"

"Why are you cutting yourself?" The man suddenly sat out and then sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his black hair and then looked at the teen. Tomoe started to whimper as teas welle dup in his violet eyes. The man winced.

" Why S-Should I tell you?" Tomoe slurred; probably from his blood loss. He would be light headed for a while.. Plus he had blood on his jacket and pants. He was also limping.. which meant he must have hurt himself in another way, " I want to know how you know my name.." Tomoe stared at him; his violet eyes staring the man down.

Areno winced. Those eyes and that hair.. It brought back to many painful memories.. He looked so much like Elisa; but after the family disowned her he never really saw her anymore; and now he was staring at her son.. He blinked and then paused before leaning on a counter,

" I called your dad." he whispered slightly. He watched Tomoe tense and the older fox wondered what was going on at home...

Tomoe suddenly looked up, I don't want to see him; " He narrowed his eyes in determination and the older man chuckled. He was just like his mom, wasn't he? He had an innocent glow but his body shape wasn't exactly from his mother..

" Tell me how you know me." The kitsune spat out rather quickly. The man pasued and smirked.. He wasn't going to give up; and even though Tomoe was dizzy he was clenching his fists. He tried to step forward but he stumbled and went rigged.

His eyes glased over suddenly and his legs locked; making him topple over. Areno winced and caught the fox befroe hit the ground and he helped him sit down on the medical table in the room. The man sighed and sat back on the counter.

Yep, Just like his mother..

" Alright, Alright, Alright." Areno waved his hands about when Tomoe glared at him and tried to get up again. The man was starting to worry for this teens safety, " I'll tell you if you sit down!"

Tomoe blinked but to the older foxes relief he stayed seated. He grabbed a bandage as he started to wrap his arms; then he looked at Areno and glared, a little pout formed and Areno sighed... Yep.. He even had her atittude.

" Okay, I'll tell you.." Areno paused, " Tomoe-Mikage.."

* * *

_**Oh! What is Areno to Tomoe? Duh, Duh, Duh.. Hehe. I bet you want to know! XD Welp.. Not yet! But here are the opinions. Lets see if you can guess it, Neh?**_

_**1\. He's Tomoe's Cousin.**_

_**2\. He's Elisa's Brother ( Tomoe's Uncle )**_

_**3\. He's Tomoe's Real Father.**_

_**Lets see if you guys can guess it! Can you guys guess who he is? M'HAHAHAH! Until Next Time guys! XD**_


	44. I Don't Want to Talk to You

_**43\. I don't Want to Talk to You**_

* * *

_Ringing, His phone was ringing at a time like this.._

Mikage cursed as he searched through his bag; his hand firmly on the stearing wheel. He was looking at every downtown alley he could; every place he thought Tomoe would go; the park, the theatre. The gravesite was closed and the amusment park was shut down becasue of the cold weather.

The father swore; he was not pulling over to answer his stinkin phone! His fingers grasped the metal object as he looked and sped down the streets in his black car. The street lights bounced off of it and reflected the numous neon lights.

The god was panicked..

His son had said such words to him. Mikage ran a hand through his hair as the phone went silent. Crap, he missed it. He ground his teeth as he looked at the street. Nothing; just a bunch of hubluims running around.

He had told Tomoe something so cruel; it had slipped. Why would he mean something like That? Tomoe was his son; his pride and joy.. He wasn't his mother; he was himself. The god cursed as a red light stopped him.

He didn't have time for this! His heart was beating with panic... His hand gripped Tomoe's rubber band and he tried not to cry and release his panic. He gripped it and entwined it in his hand. He breathed in and tried to think straight...

His son said something like that.. He said he was going to die. Mikage shook his head as the road grew blurry. Curses flowed through his head and he only released a few as stop signs came into view.

He looked at his passenger seat and swallowed..

_'Hey Daddy?'_

Mikage blinked as his thoughts rushed back to that day.. he rememnered it. He was so proud of it.. He was proud of him; his stomach twisted in pain. Oh god; he remembered that day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Tomoe: 7**_

* * *

"Hey Daddy?"

Mikage paused and looked at the passenger seat; he had told Tomoe he wasn't old enough yet but there he was sitting there anyway. The god chuckled as Tomoe stared out the window and blinked; his violet eyes seemed to be somewhere completely different.. As if he wasn't there.

'Hum?" Mikage hummed in a sing song way, he kept his eyes on the road except for an occasional glance towards his son. The little kitsune squirmed in his seat and he paused.

"Will school be fun?" A pout formed on his little mouth and the god smiled.

'Of course, why wouldn't it be? Kurama and Mizuki will be there.. Well.." He paused, " Mizuki will be there when he's old enough. Why?" He looked at Tomoe for a moment and then back at the road.

'Because.." Tomoe paused and the sighed, " I look different; don't you think?" His ears flattened and Mikage winced. He knew very well he looked different; but that was because he was a Yokai child with a gods blood running through his veins.

"Your special.." Mikage smiled slightly, " You have something that no one elase has; everyone is like this. We all have our hidden talents, Tomoe." He sighed and Tomoe pulled at his school uniform. He pouted and then looked at Mikage with wide eyes.

" What if its scary?" He pouted and Mikage grimaced. So that was it.. He smiled and reached his hand over. He patted Tomoe's head and sighed.

" It will be scary at first; but then that fear will dwindle...Do you know what I mean?" He asked lightly.

Tomoe nodded and whimpered slightly; He looked at the god and paused, " Will you be home tonight?" His little voice rang out and Mikage felt himself smile.

"Yep, How does Curry sound?"

Tomoe's eyes lit up and he smiled a rare smile, he sat on his hands and smiled at the road, " Can I help you make it?" He asked slowly, his ears flicked about in excitement. Mikage smiled.. His son liked to cook.. He chuckled and nodded.

" You may."

Tomoe didn't say anything but his happiness gleamed away making Mikage smile and laugh to himself; When they got to the school building Tomoe looked out the window; but instead of looking scared? He grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car..

He prepared to shut the door but he paused and looked at Mikage with his violet eyes.

" I look forward to tonight!" He laughed and then paused," We can cook and always be together!" Thats when Tomoe grew quiet and Mikage knew what he was thinking. His mother had left a great impression on him.. Tomoe looked up and swallowed..

'We will always be together, Right?" He pouted, his violet eyes shining making Mikage melt in his already hot car.. He smiled slightly and nodded.

" I will always be there with you." He patted the little boys head and watched as Tomoe beamed. He grabbed his bag, climbed over the seat and gave his father a hug; then with all his might.. Ran towards the school.

Mikage watched him pause at the door until Kurama, Who was much taller, Came and opened the door. They both started to laugh as they walked in and Mikage sighed in relief.. His little boy was growing up..

'I will always be there for you.' Mikage whispered as he pulled out of the driveway and left..

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Mikage was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by his phone. It was ringing again and it was tearing his focus. He stepped on the gas petal and pushed the on button.

" Hello?" He spat out, more annoyed than he meant it to sound. Thats when his blood ran cold and he blinked.

" Hey.."

Mikage swallowed, " Areno.. I don't have time for your crap right now." Mikage swore as he made a wrong turn, " If your calling to-"

" I have him."

Mikage froze his phone nearly falling out of his hand, " WHAT!?" He hissed in pure hate and shock. His clenched the phone and stearing wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

" Graveyard.. Now." Areno muttered rather quickly and then just like that? The phone line went dead. Mikae swore and threw his phone into the passenger seat, he was going to wrong way; Plus the roads were slippery...

Mikage stopped the car quickly, slammed his foot on the brake and let the car slide in an illegal U-Turn. The car jerked heavily as the god slammed his foot down on the petal. He hadn;t heard from Areno in years, he just hope dhis son was okay..

If anything happened? If he was dead?

Then Mikage wouldn't be able to be there for him anymore...

* * *

" Tomoe-Mikage; Age eighteen.. Has a firey temper." Areno sighed as he leaned against the counter of his medical room after he gave Tomoe some tea. Tomoe stared at it; not trusting this man in the slightest. He didn't get what was going on...

Areno sighed as Tomoe's ears twitched and showed emotion close to his. The man leaned on the counter and looked up at the roof, " Your mother was a wonderful woman." He smiled slightly and looked Tomoe's surprised look. At first the fox looked surprised..But then...

Tears drippped into his tea; he wiped them away and breathed out. He didn't want to think about it... That was why he was there. Because his father spouted off and told him he looked like his mother. It made him sick but he would not be ashamed of his mother.

He loved her so much.. But.. He made Mikage sick. He didn't understand; But maybe now he did? After his mother died Mikage promised Tomoe that he would always be there; but then he started to work a lot.

Tomoe understood that they didn't have his mother's income anymore and his father had to work more.. It helped that he got offerings and he also got payed since he wanted to live a life amoung the humans. A lot of gods were choosing to do so..

But something was bugging him now; and that was the fact that his father had looked him in the face and said he made him sick. Tomoe whimpered and rubbed at his eyes; tears dripped down his face and he choked.

" H-How.. D-Did you know my M-Mom." Tomoe choked out in pain and as his chest heeved. Areno watched Tomoe closely and then sighed lightly before looked at the roof. He guessed that he wouldn't have been mentioned to Tomoe; Giving how the Main famly disowned Elisa..

Mikage didn't take that to well; in fact he was offended that his wife was thrown out so easily. The man comforted her and at the time Areno was under the influence of his family; so he said a few things that he shouldn't have. He even said Mikage's child, The one that Elisa was pregnant with.. Would probably be usless just like his father.

Areno then got older; grew a head on his shoulders and matured a lot more. he realized some of the things were disgusting.. He even looked at photos that were sent to him. It amazed him that Elisa forgave him for cussing out her unborn child and his god of a father.

He looked at the photos of a white haired kitsune pup. He had been innocent and then a little later in the photos Areno saw how the teen started to grow. It amazed him that something so small could grow and look that much older.

Now he was finelly meeting him.. The child that he also disowned even before he was born. Areno learned that people should ot be judged for their choices. This child in front of him; no.. This teenager in front of him, didn't even know who he was because Areno had listened to his parents lies.

Tomoe looked at him and Areno paused. He had his mom's eyes, The older fox sighed. If he could have sucked up his pride he would have went to see her; but she died to soon and there was nothing he could do. Now he was looking at the little boy that he never got to meet..

He looked so innocent; and maybe even hurt. He looked depressed and hurt; and Areno hated to see that. Thats what Elisa looked like when he last, truly saw her. The black fox leaned back and sighed lightly...

" Your mom was my sister." He muttered quietly.

Tomoe looked at him; his eyes red from his tears as he brushed his hand over his face. Yes, He was grown but he still had an innocence that not a lot of people were able to keep. Tomoe's ears twitched and then slowly lowered; he looked like he was trying to believe him...

The teen looked at him closely and then paused, " You look like her." He swallowed out and then shuddered as he said the words. Tears welled up and Areno handed the kid a tissue. He didn't get why this kid; who was always smiling in the pictures or acting kind.. He didn't know why he was crying.

After his sister died he thought the pictures would stop; but Mikage, in honor of his late wife... Kept sending them. He would write captions on them and make it look like a scrapbook photo. Areno would roll his eyes at the thought of it all but then again; this was the man that his sister fell for.

" Whats wrong with you kid?" Areno asked slightly; not sure how to deal with teens and their drama. Areno didn't understand why Tomoe had broke into a gravesite though; even though he was beside his mother's grave. He knew in the pictures that he receiced that the teen wasn't that alone.

He always had a brown headed girl beside him...

He didn't know her name but she had an innocence also; they had been laughing in the pictures or they would be sulking. Just recently he got a picture that confused him; Tomoe was just standing there in the wind and the girl was beside him. His face looked like he was deep in thought and the girl was smiling at him brightly.

Tomoe' looked uneasy in the picture and Areno wondered if the kid was at that age. He would have chuckled but then again; reading to much into things was a flaw he would not have.

"It is nothing." Tomoe moaned out and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked tired and Areno had a feeling his arms were throbbing. Especailly since he cut himself to deeply. He almost died to say the least...

Tomoe would have bled to death if Areno didn't hand him some demon medicine only known to his world. It was good he got it in him when he did; the kid would have bled to death. Even right now he needed fluids.

But he was loosing them more then he was gaining them.

" Your dad should be here soon." Areno mumbled as he looked at the clock. it was breeching three in the morning and he still wasn't here? Areno wasn't even going to open the gate. Mikage could easily float over.

"Have you ever cut that deep before?" Areno asked as he poured Tomoe more tea, he was trying to get him to drink it quickly.. he needed it.

Tomoe slowly took a sip and then shook his head; His white hair fanned his face as he breathed in and went dizzy. He winced and Areno sighed. He clicked in front of Tomoe's face and said something in a Yokai tongue. The young fox knew he said something like.. Heal.

Tomoe shook his head and then blinked as a headache fixed in. Areno sighed and leaned on the counter.

" Mom never said she had a brother." Tomoe looked at him and Areno sighed. There it was; the problem of why Tomoe never met him. He scrugged his shoulders and turned his back.

" I'm not a favorite brother Tomoe." He paused when his ears flicked about and Areno sighed heavily. He heard a flutter of wings, soft ones to be exact. Then the flutter turned to a pounding and his front door was yanked open with brutal force.

" TOMOE!"

Areno sighed and waved as Mikage caught sight of him and glared, The fox expected this. Knowing that he cussed out a pregnant woman; plus he said some cruel things at her funeral. That was the first and only time he saw Tomoe; but he stayed at a distance and the little kitsune never saw him.

" He's right there." Areno pointed and Mikage gave him a , No Duh, ' Look. Areno clenched his fists; he really disliked this man but he had always ignored him. now he coudln't do that. It was impossble for him too..

" Tomoe." Mikage gasped out and Tomoe looked at him with wide eyes. His face was red and Tomoe looked away in annoyance," Where have you been! You've had me worried sick!" Mikage wailed out in pain. To think his son was here of all places, Why are you even-"

Areno held up a hand and blunty said, " He cut himself..."

Mikage glared at him and yelled, " I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

Areno shrugged his shoulders and sipped his tea. Mikage glared at him and then looked at Tomoe; he brushed some hair out of the teens face but Tomoe wouldn't look at him. He paused..

" Tomoe.. Lets go hom-"

Tomoe gulped and then hopped up from his spot. He toppled a bit and then grabbed the table to sturdy himself out, " I don't want to.." He muttered quietly as he made his way for the door. Mikage felt his heart break slightly.

" Your going home." Mikage muttered making Tomoe stop walking. The younger paused paused and looked down; his hand shook and he wiped at his eyes. The god saw this but then looked at Tomoe grabbed the door handle and pulled it open slwoly.

" I'll be in the car.." He paused and then looked at Mikage with hollow eyes. The god froze as his son looked at him as if he was lifeless to the world, " And don't look at me.."

Tomoe laughed bitterly before he turned his back and made his way out the door, " I might make you sick.."

Mikage blinked in shock as the door slammed and Tomoe limped out towards the outside. Areno sighed and pulled out some keys some keys so that he could unlock the gate. The god looked at him and clenched his fists.

" Whats wrong with him? He's stumbling around as if he was drugged.." Mikage looked at Areno in an untrusting manner; but thats when the uncle sent him a death glare that he had been holding back.

" He cut himself." Areno spewed out and then turned his back on Mikage, " He cut so deep that he was bleeding to death."

Mikage froze as the older yokai looked at him, " It was an accident, I asure you. He begged me not to let him die.."

Areno sighed as he started to walk out the door; Mikage stopped him and paused, " Why didn't you? We all know you hate him.. and Me."

The older fox sighed heavily.. He knew what he did in the past was wrong, and no one could see that he had changed it around. He knew that somethings had to be fixed with time.

"I have to unlock the gate. He needs fluids Mikage. He lost a lot of blood.. I almost lost him right there on that table." Areno looked at him coldy. He didn't know what was going on but Tomoe was the only thing left his dead sister. If he died because of this god? He would not hesitate in burning his lively hood to the ground.

He walked outside and unlocked the gate; he didn't say good bye but he did look at Tomoe before got in the car, " Come and Visit Elisa when ever you like." He muttered before he turned around.. and like a ghost in the night, disappeared among the graves. Guarding the resting places of the dead and the rotting..

* * *

Tomoe hung his head and got into the car; his head was throbbing and he knew he would get sick. He stared out the window and Mikage got in and leaned his head on his stearing wheel. He didn't try to kill himself but he did cut again.

" Tomoe.. Don't do th-"

"Shut up!" Tomoe hissed, His eyes slitted as he stared at the man in hate, " If I want to cut myself than I'll cut myself! Stop acting as if you know me! " He swore at the man before turning back to the window and growing quiet.

Mikage winced,a sick feeling in his stomach.. Oh god.. What was he going to do? He looked at his dashboard and saw Tomoe's rubber band. It was crumbled from the gods worry.. He swallowed and then winced when he saw Tomoe staring at his wrist as if considering it again.

The god swallowed..

Tomoe wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon but.. Mikage knew one thing. The god started the car and tried to look at the raod, stopping all his emotions from spilling over and puddling..

'He knew that he would always keep his promise.. because he was proud of that promise.

The god looked at the road.. Completely aware that Tomoe had sunk down in his seat and stared at the glistening road, tears puddling in his eyes.. They slipped down his face and the fox tired not to whimper as pain and confusion filled his body..

Oh, What were they going to do? When their family was a total mess...

* * *

_**Quick note: I am baling my eyes out.. I can hardly see what I'm typing.. T-T**_


	45. How Could I Have Said That?

_**44\. How Could I Have Said That?**_

* * *

_**That Night**_

* * *

Tomoe stormed inside the house and growled in hate; He wiped at his mouth. Why? He lost so much blood that he threw up outside. His father had looked at him shocked as Tomoe threw his guts up outside.

Now they were inside and Mikage was rushing towards Tomoe. The teen felt lite headed and he almost topled over in pain. The father looked worried as The fox regained his balance..

" T-Tomoe You should stay still and relax.." His father pouted, " You lost too much blood."

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " Shut up." He hissed out in annoyance. He walked towards the stairs but Mikage glared suddenly,

" Sit down!"

Tomoe paused, His body stayed still and he breathed in. He was lite headed but he didn't care, he jerked his head towards Mikage and bared his teeth in annoyance, He clenched his fists even though his amrs hurt him.

" You.. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You've been gone all this time so stop trying to act like your my father!" Tomoe spewed out and fumed. He started to storm up the stairs but he paused and glared at the god, " Besides... I make you sick; because I look like Mom! Well you know what?!"

He glared at Mikage in hate, " I AM PROUD OF MOM! Are you!?" He cussed and stormed upstairs, slamming the door.

Mikage swallowed, He was proud of his wife; and he was proud of his son, But he couldn't take back his words. How could he have said that his pride and joy was... Something sick to look at?

Areno sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He was tired, and annoyed. That kid kept him up till three the other night, if not more. If kids brought that much trouble? He would remember not to have any.

* * *

The man sighed and leaned back in his chair, his laptop was quietly shining at him. He maoned from his fatige.. He was exhausted; but he had fallen asleep with every trouble in the world that night. Areno had always wanted to meet his Nephew, but after what he did to the family? It wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He had disowned his sister , Then he disowned her unborn child. She had kept it hidden from them all, but they were planning on it anyway. She had married a god and to their family it was disgusting to even think about.

They had found out about the baby right after Elisa found out it was going to be a little boy. To think she had produced a gods offspring.. Areno's parents were appolled and disowned her quickly.

Areno was younger at that time; maybe in his teens just a third year in highschool. He was so stupid at the time, he listened to his parents and cussed out his sisters child. Mikage had tried to defend his wife but Elisa had just looked at him with sad eyes and a worried expression..

All she could say was, ' Protect Tomoe.' She said it over and over again and it made Areno sick to the stomach. He had pushed her out the door; not careing that she was pregnant. If she fell and hurt herself it would have been his fault; but Mikage had decked him and helped his wife before anything could happen.

Areno didn't get how a marriage god could have a private marriage to a Yokai woman. She was a frail Yokai to the family. Her hair was so blond that it could have been white in the setting sun; her eyes were a violet, pink. Mikage's was a marroon. Their eye color seemed to have a strong affect on Tomoe's. His eyes were a bright violet. Plus he had his mother's hair color.

He looked like her a lot; but Areno saw his father in him greatly. The way he walked, Or how, in a strange sense he would be smiling in the pictures.

Areno twirled around in his chair and groaned when his cell-phone blare in his fox ears; causing him a great headache. He picked his black phone up and slid his finger across the screen.

" Hello?" His voice was gruff as he rubbed his chin and yawned loudly.

" Allo!" A familiar voice cheered and the man sighed lightly. His chest hurt from the lack of sleep but he had texted this woman as soon as it all happened. To be honest he had no idea what to do when it came to kids; especailly hormonal crazed teens. He was a wreck to say the least.

" Rii?" Areno sighed and leaned back in his swivel chair. He sighed and looked at the roof with his maroon brown eyes.

" Yep! How's you guess?" She giggled on the end until he heard a crash. He blinked and she screamed and then giggled again, " Sorry about that! I'm babysitting." She made a goofy noise and the man chuckled to himself.

" Thats right, " He sighed, " When you will come back to Japan?" He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

She snorted and he smiled lightly, " Back with You?" She laughed, " I'm not sure..."

He pouted, " Don't tease me.. I'll go there and drag you back.. Kicking and screaming." He smirked and looked at his laptop.

Rii laughed and giggled, Ah yes. Areno remembered her. She was his highschool sweetheart; she always listened to him; understood him.. And she was the also the one that had him go to his sisters funeral. He had stayed in the side-lines as he saw a little boy dressed in black.

The little boy had white hair and his sisters eyes. At first he recolied but that was one of the first times Rii corrected him. She told him that he was a little boy and that he couldn't control who he was..

Areno had to think that one through; but he knew, in the long run.. She was right.

Now he was waiting for her to come back to Japan so they could finally get married. She was gone for collage abroad. He made him smile when she told him but also shocked and hurt.

Rii saw it play across his face; They were supposed to love each other.. and for a teen right out of highschool he was confused. Then to his surprise she pulled out a promise ring.

He had rolled his eyes at how stupid it was but Rii was always that way; she was innocent and giddy. So she slipped the male promise ring on his finger and said that she swore to be his.

Areno had laughed but he welcomed her; and he would wait for her.

" So.." Rii paused, " How was- JEFFERY! OFF YOUR BROTHER!- Was you nephew?" She questioned slightly as he heard kids screaming in the back ground. The foxes ears flattened but he sighed and shrugged his shoulders..

" I was shocked to even see him at Elisa's grave; he was there but- I'm not on speaker phone right?" He questioned this and he heard Rii wince. He heard the phone beep and she laughed nervously,

" Now your not.."

Areno rolled his eyes but smiled, " Well.. He's a cutter."

Rii gasped, " What? What happened?"

Areno winced and leaned forward, " He cut to deep; I had to stop it. Then he asked me why I knew him; I told the truth of course but..." He paused, " His father seemed ticked and protective of him. Plus I think they were fighting."

He heard Rii sigh, " Maybe things are going on at home." She sighed again.

He nodded but bit his lip, " He looked like Elisa..." Areno choked out slowly, " He looked depressed... Nothing like the kid in the pictures."

Rii whined slightly, " Pictures can be disceiving; Were you happy?"

The black haired fox sighed and dragged a pale hand over his face; he sighed and shook his head, knowing full and well she couldn't see him, " Good point."

" Why don't you visit him every once in a while?"

"Rii.." Areno warned, " His father would hang me out to dry if I got close to that kid. You know its impossible for me to get that close."

The blond haired woman sighed heavily and then shifted the phone, " Areno. Remember what Elisa said when you kicked her out? She said to 'Protect Tomoe' and at her grave? When everyone left? I saw what you did." Her voice trailed off as Areno sighed, " You said that you would.."

Areno winced, Yeah He remembered. It was hard for him; but as he stood there.. For the first time in years. He cried for his sister...

'I'll Protect him..' He remembered those lines. He would protect that little boy, he would keep him safe. The kid, apparently needed it. The way he was slicing at his arm had made Areno terrified.

To think that the kid could have killed himself right beside his mothers grave. Areno didn't think he was protecting him at that moment.. But he wouldn't let him die; not like his mother. There was too many people who cared for Tomoe.. Including Areno.

The black fox had collected the pictures that were sent to him through the years, and he put them in a photo book. After he graduated collage and started to get the pictures he was disowned. Probably for having emotional ties to Elisa and her godly child.

But he didn't mind..

Why? Because his father was a horrible excuse. They didn't even call or contact him; the only time they did was when they found out about the pictures; They ordered Areno to burn his prized possessions; to burn his sisters memory... and he refused too.

The man chuckled lightly.. It was his best, and most mature decision.

" I guess I can try to see him." He pondered lightly..

Rii smiled ont he other end, " Yeah, Maybe you'll meet his freinds? In those pictures you have.. Didn't you say there was a girl thats always around him?" She giggled at the sound of it and Areno rolled his eyes. This woman was a hopeless romantic.. Kind of Like Elisa's irritatable husband.

"I don't think its like that; I think its a childhood friend thing." He added gruffly.

Rii gasped and then fiened innocence, " Your being protective about him and girls? Oh my! Someone is getting old.." She giggled, " Remember...We were friends." She started to snort as the man rolled his eyes.

" No, We met at the cafeiteria and you were wearing that stupid glitter get-up for theatre. " He chuckled, " I believ I pulled milk down your shirt.."

The woman huffed, " Yeah, And I called you a pervert."

Areno laughed slightly, " I was a kitsune with hormones.. Plus that outfit was far from sightly."

" Hush you!" She countered in embarrassment and Areno smiled, He missed her.. But her collage classes would soon be over and she would come back. They would be together again. They dated for a few years after highschool and then she decided to study for more than four years in a different country. Oh how he missed her.. The woman knew how to torture him in every way.

He leaned back in his chair and yawned slightly. He was tired and his work was staring at him on his laptop. He should have been doing it but the smell of blood was still strong in his house. He woudl have to bleach the blood off the floor. Tomoe had lost a lot..

His claws were his enemies.

Areno sighed as Rii started to yack on about how her stuides were. He chuckled to himself.. Yes, Rii, was Rii.. And Tomoe was Tomoe; and he had to work out what he did so many years ago. Even though he wasn't sure on how..

* * *

Tomoe moaned as the darkness surrounded him and made his body shiver and shake harshly. He coudln't breath and he didn't know why... Then a light flickered. It was a little light and it only lit his room up a bit.

He whimpered as he felt a hand on his head; it was cool and comforting. He opened his eyes a bit and his heart nearly stopped.. No way. He had to be seeing things. His heart sped up and he gasped for air as fear rushed through his body.

His mother smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes , " How are you?"

Tomoe froze; his eyes were wide and he reached out and gripped his mother's wrist, " Your.. Dead.." He whispered out. His eyes were dialating and the woman gave Tomoe a confused look. She mouthed the word, ' What'. His head started to spill and his eyes grew widen until his mother faded and he saw his father staring at him worried.

" Are you still asleep?" Mikage whispered slightly and brushed a piece of sweat covered hair out of Tomoe's eyesight. The teen blinked and then swallowed a bitter taste in his mouth; what was he doing here?

Looking at him?

Why was he staring at him and acting like he was worried, And why was Tomoe's body so hot? He moaned again and let out a whimper as Mikage looked at him worried. He felt his head and sighed..

Tomoe didn't have enough energy to yank it away; instead he welcomed the cool hand and sighed lightly. Even his breath was hot and it pained his body. Mikage knew something was wrong.. He wasn't getting yelled at.

When they were coming home that night Tomoe didn't even make it to the door before throwing up. It had to be from lack of fluids; but right now? He had a high fever and Mikage supected that the rain was taking a toll on the fox.

Tomoe groaned and coughed; he looked miserable and Mikage couldn't stand it. Yes, They were fighting... But he was still his father; and he was going to be there for him.

Tomoe shivered and rubbed his wrist self conscienciously. He was rubbing it roughly and Mikage saw how he seemed to be panicked. He probably still felt the pain from last night and was, in his sleepy state, trying to get the pain to go away.

The fox whimpered and sighly heavily. Mikage had already spoken to Gwen, and she knew that Tomoe had sliced himself again. Nanami only heard bits and pieces but she did know that Tomoe wasn't feeling well at all...

Mikage looked at Tomoe's wrapped wrists and slightly grabbed it, The fox looked at him in a tired way and Mikage tapped his wrists and smiled slightly.

" Lets just put this down for now." Mikage whispered and sat Tomoe's wrist down. He pulled the blanket over the fox and sighed with a genuine smile, " I'm going to call Inari...Your fever is high."

The fox looked at him distorted and his eyes started to drift shut ever so slightly. Mikage smiled but then paused when he heard the bedroom door open. He tunred to see Nanami standing there holding a bowl of soup. The father smiled..

He stood up and bowed slightly before he left the room; he paused before going down the steps and then turned tp crack the bedroom door open. He looked in and smiled...

Nanami sat the soup down o the nightstand and sat beside Tomoe. Her eyes were wide as Tomoe's eyes shot open.. He looked tired and weak.. as if he was sick. She felt his froehead and blinked.

Maybe he was..

"Do you feel dizzy?" Nanami questioned slightly with sweet eyes. Tomoe sighed lightly and nodded making her suck in her breath. She didn't know how he was still here. She didn't know why he was looking at her and why he was still breathing..

But she she glad her Best friend was here. She patted his head to calm him and then picked up his wrists.

" Do They hurt?"

He opened his mouth and she saw his kanines baring as he tried to breath out. He looked like he could faint or even stop breathing all together; but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Tomoe always got like this when he was sick.

To be honest she was mad at him; mad that he cut himself agian; but the other side of herself told her that she didn't know the details and that she should just keep her mouth closed tightly. She didn't know why he was doing this.. But she would help him.

" N-Nn.." He paused and gasped for air. He was tired and cofused. Everything that happened the last few days made him uneasy, Like.. Why did his mother have a brother? And why was he never told?

He could have talked to the man to know more about his mom; he could have spent time with him like a family should; but apparently their family was more of a mess then he thought. Plus he didn't want to think about how his father and him was. It was too painful for him to even think about it.

He looked at her and winced at her blurry figure. He was sweating and moaning out in pain...But even though he was gasping for breath.. He froze when he felt lips touch his skin and pull slightly.

His body froze before he clenched the sheets in one hand; Nanami kissed his cuts and then looked at him with a smile, " I kissed it better." She giggled but then sighed lightly as Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes.

Thoughts of the other night and his dream passed through him like silk and he blushed feriously. he didn't even want to think about that; he didn't even want to think about how it made him and his body feel. It was embarrssing to say the least...

He felt like pervert..

He had to think straight... Before he lost all consciousness and slipped into the dark again.. He blinked and then winced as she grew blurry...

Yes, Until he fell asleep again...

* * *

_**The Next Chapter to Come out will be, Heated... And Mysterious!**_

_**The Black Fox of the Family and, Touch Them For Me..**_

_**Just you guys wait; For the Sweet touch and the sad but Free Story of Areno and how he got disowned. Also; The Short Story of Tomoe, Areno and Elisa's Funeral.. Also..**_

_**What Will Tomoe do out of rebellion to his father? And how will it exactly involve Nanami? ;)**_

_**Stay tuned guys! XD**_

_**For Marie: " I made A character based Off Rii..**_

_**R.I.P. Rii-Chan**_


	46. The Black Fox Of The Family-Touch Them

_**45\. The Black Fox of the Family, and Touch Them For Me...**_

* * *

_**Many Years Ago...**_

* * *

He looked at him; He was short but his white hair was blowing about in the wind. He looked sad; his violet eyes staring at the black coffin that was being lowered into the ground. Areno stayed back in the trees and looked at his Sisters child.

His Nephew. He looked on as he tugged at his black suit; he stood in the shade.. The only thing to be seen was his pale white skin as his black hair blowed about.

" Areno?"

The fox sighed as Rii laid her head on his shoulder, They stood in silence as he watched them lower his sister into the ground. People started to fan out and leave in their cars but Areno stood..

" We should go." Rii rubbed his back but he stayed silent; he hadn't been out of highschool that long and even now he coudln't believe it. It was shock to him; but the only way he found out was because Rii knew Gwen. They were best friends in Rii' younger years. Gwen was her babysitter...

The black haired fox slowly nodded when he saw Tomoe being picked up and carried away from his mommy. Areno caught the tears in his eyes as he gripped at his dads hair and cried his sisters name over and over again..

The black fox paused, He had cursed that child; told him to die.. even before he was born; but right now? All he could do was want to hug the little boy and wipe his tears away. His sister had asked him of something... Something special; he had turned it down and said no.

But he knew his sister; and he knew that her offer was still open, even if she wasn't there.. He swallowed and slowly unwound his arms from Rii; then he walked to the coffin's spot.. Dirt was being thrown in and everyone was gone as Areno stood there and swallowed.

" Hey.." His throat was dry and it croaked. He whimpered slightly and looked down at the black coffin. It had roses on it, and vines, " Remember what you wanted me to do?" he swallowed and he knew Rii was watching him break down.

He wanted to protect her son; even though his family would be angry. He wasn't under them.. at least he didn't want to be.

" I'll protect him..." Areno choked out as the dirt covered the top of the coffin, burying it. He choked up and looked down, " Elisa I'm sorry." He whimpered and wiped at his eyes; he never broke down like this.. Never. It wasn't like him; but.. Tomoe?

Was his nephew; And he was his uncle. No matter what happened? He would protect that little boy.. his sisters pride and joy. Even if it was from a distance. He knew that he and Miakge was not on good terms..Not after what he said to Elisa and her unborn child..

But maybe one day..

Areno would be allowed to meet Tomoe in person..

* * *

Areno looked down at the letter that he had just gotten; it ticked him off but for the first time in his life he wanted to laugh freely, and dance around. This letter; that was supossed to bring grief and hurt? It brought the fox great joy.

He laughed as he read it and started to thro whis stuff into boxes. He knew where he wanted to live and everything! He was free!

The letter read the following,

_Dear Areno Kiku,_

_It has come to our attention that you went to Elisa Mikage's funeral. She has been banned from the family of Kiku; Thus making you a breaker of the family laws. We, with no regret, Hereby ban you as well. Elisa was an offender; and we have been told of your recent talking with her. Also a private investigater has found out that you have been recieving pictures of Elisa Mikage's Son, Tomoe Mikage._

_So we say; Get Out, Pack your bags and leave. You have been disowned..._

_Your employers, The Kiku's._

Areno laughed; They didn't even say your parents; it was just.. Your employers. He then jumped when he got a knock on his door; He smirked to himself and opened it. Rii looked at him and smiled.  
' Hey, I got dinner read-"

He hugged her suddenly and laughed in joy, " Rii! Rii guess what!" He cheered loudy with his heart throbbing happily. He was free from his parents the Kiku's. He didn't even have to see them anymore.. They saw him as a failure; and he was so happy.

"W-What?" She asked breathless as the well built fox hugged her tightly. She gasped for breath when he kissed her and laughed and he twirled her in a circle. Then he ran over to his bed and jumped up on it; he stood there and looked her in the eye.

" I GOT DISOWNED!" He laughed and flopped back as the girl blinked; She slowly started to giggle as he stood up, ran over to her and pulled his jacket on.

" Come on! We are going to celebrate!" He smirked at her and winked, " Wear something sexy."

Rii gasped and hit his shoulder playfully, " What is with you? I know your happy but what are you going to do with this new found freedom?"

Areno paused and then sighed in thought; He smiled slightly and picked up his picture album and handed it to her, " I'm going to meet him one day." He smirked as She looked at the pictures of the little kitsune know as Tomoe. She smiled slowed..

" I see.."

"That, AND!" He smiled, " I want to spend more time with you." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled as she placed her hands on his chest. She sighed and then paused.

" How are you going to meet him?" She pouted and the kitsune sighed.

" Only time will tell." He smiled slightly and nuzzled her nose; then he pulled back and chewed his lip before smirking, " Lets go eat.. I'm starved."

The woman laughed as he pulled her out the door and let it slam; oh boy.. Areno was his one person. She started to laugh in cheer as he yanked her away to their favorite diner..

Yes, He was disowned; but.. She didn't care...

And he didn't seem to either; in fact Areno had always wanted to be his own person; and now? He coudl be just that. No more rules or No more does and donts. He was free.. and he was going to do whatever it took to get his family back together. Rii knew he could do ut.. She didn't fall in love with him for his looks..

No.. It was him entirely..

* * *

Tomoe ground his teeth and crossed his arms as his father knocked on the door and winced, " I'm going to go get the medicine that Ianri said you needed.." He trailed off as Tomoe glared at him and looked away. He didn't have time for his father, not now; not ever.

All he did was act like he was the father and their life was perfect; but the fox knew otherwise. The man hardly got upset and when he did? It was scary to say the least... But Tomoe.. He wanted to know if he could get his father mad.. On purpose.

He didn't have to cut himself for it.. He just had to do something that was against his father completely. What? He had no idea...

The fox rolled his eyes and pulled his blanket over his head; he had a major headache but he didn't care. He didn't want to look at his so called father. Tomoe felt like he raised himself; and that was pretty bad for someone his age. He sighed and picked at a piece of string as Mikage nodded and lightly walked out of the room.

He was disappionted... but he suspected Tomoe to be this way. It was like he hated him and it made since.. The father wasn't sure if anybody would like a work a holic father. The god sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he walked out of the house...

Completely forgetting his wallet and car keys..

* * *

Tomoe sighed lightly and shivered as he threw his coveres off and yawned; He didn't want to think about his father right now. In fact he wished he could do one thing that made him mad and upset.. Then maybe he would get it.

Maybe he would understand what it felt like to be alone in a situation. The fox shivered and hugged hinself as he looked at his bedroom door; then there was a lite knock and Nanami walked in slowly.

She smiled and Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes; His ears flopped from his illness and she sat on the end of his bed and looked at him, " How are you feeling?"

The fox paused and then sighed; His father was always telling him to be kind and held back. Maybe thats why he never really flirted or kissed a girl before his eighteenth birthday, Crap.. Nanami was his first kiss.

They both stared at each other until the fox bit his lip; unsure of the idea that popped into his head. He wondered what flirting was like? He wanted to...Try it... He leaned his head forward and put it against Nanami's, the girl could feel his fever seeping into her skin and she clucked her tempting tongue.

" You still have a high fever." She muttered this until Tomoe narrowed his eyes and swallowed inwardly. He looked at her and nuzzled his face closer to hers in an attempt to get closer. He crawled towards her and let his fanged teeth bare slightly..

He felt ashamed and guilty that Nanami was his practice target; but he didn't care.. He wanted to see if he could do this. His tail flicked about; willing to be touched to a small extent. His face burned but he continued to lean in; his eyes slitting.

His forehead pressed against hers and The girl's eyes grew wide as he pushed her back slightly. They both stared at each other until Tomoe moaned out, in seductive tones..

" Touch them.." He moaned out; his hormones already taking over. His embarrassment was growing by the second.. giving that Nanami had no clue to what touching his ears meant to him.

She blinked and looked at him confused and he rubbed his face against the side of hers as short breaths escaped his mouth. Nanami froze but then paused, " Touch what, Exaclty?"

Tomoe felt his eyes narrow in annoyance but he wasn't going to give up.. He leaned his mouth to her ear; his lips barely nipping it. This caused the girl to shudder in her school uniform..

" Touch My Ears.." He moaned out in a gasp of want. The girl blinked but slowly, reached her hands up, and started to run her fingers along the brims of his ears. Tomoe suddenly gasped out in a loud maon as he pressed his head against hers, His tail flicked about as his breath fanned rapidly against her cheeks.

His mouth watered as his fangs bared and threatened to make him loose control. He groaned as he found himself running his tongue over the side of the girls face, gasps coming out of his mouth. Nanami giggled because of his purrs but she continued to rub at his ears.

Tomoe's tail curled around her leg as he tried to stop himself from kissing her.. This was just an ear rub... But he liked it; more then he liked to admit. He kissed her jawline and let the small nips trail to her mouth.

They both stared at each other as Tomoe let his mouth open. His fangs beared as he started to lean over towards her as she looked at him in her sitting position; his mouth watering and longing for an open mouth kiss.. A sweet open mouth kiss; The girl paused as their breaths mingled.. and then without warning?

* * *

Mikage sighed as he walked inside and up the stairs to find his wallet. He knew he left it in his room.. The god sighed and paused slightly when he heard a noise come from his sons room. he blinked but slowly walked to the room and cracked the door.

Thats when his blood ran cold and he saw Nanami and Tomoe close to each other; Her hands were on his ears and he was sighing and moaning slightly. Then their mouths got ever so close and Mikage saw what type of kiss it was going to be.. And it made his stomach turn in shock..

How long had this been going on?!

Without warning he banged the door open; making Tomoe jerk his head up and stare at him in shock. He blinked as Mikage stood there panting like a dog; Then the fox went slightly pale and yet slightly guilty.

What was he thinking? Being rebellious because of a fight? That wasn't the answer to anything; if anything it caused more trouble.. And by the look in his father's eyes? He was in deep trouble..

Even if it was just going to a kiss; even if she was just touching his ears.. His father looked like he had to wrong idea flashing through his mind.

" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" The god fumed as he looked at Nanami and glared, " Go to your room!" Nanami blinked in shock; she didn't even know what was going on or what was wrong but she skipped out. The god slammed the door and stalked over to the fox teen.

" ANSWER ME! What was that!? And why are the sheets messy and why-"

Tomoe stared blankly at him before completely exploding, " WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

The god luaghed bitterly, " I'm saying how long have you been acting this way? I know its a new behaviour; giving that you woudl never do this because your not interested in a relationship.

Tomoe suddenly snapped; Why was it that his father though the knew everything? He didn't know everything about the fox, he was never home! Tomoe was always alone; being something that he didn't want to be, " How do you know if its new!?" Tomoe spewed out, " How do you know if I haven't slept with anyone before? Your never here to know!" He knew he had never slept with anyone before; his innocence was intact... But Mikage didn't know that.

Mikage stiffened and then slammed his hand on the door, " So help me Tomoe!" He glared at him and then pointed a shaking finger at the fox," Get your act together!"

Tomoe laughed bitterly, " MY act!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! I'm the son that makes you sick remember? I'm the son that had no idea he had an uncle , I'm the son thats a cutter and has issues. Well you know what?! I'll cut if I want too! Because it takes away all I have to deal with! Including you!" The fox whimpered and stormed past the god before growing lite headed. He blinked but then froze at the top of the steps.

His breath left him and he gasped for air.. He had stood up to quickly and everything was fading in and out; He gripped the hand rail but then blinked when he slipped.

His eyes grew wide before his body crashed into the steps, and everything was black before he hit the bottom.. The only thing that he coudl hear was screaming and sirens... Loud sirens that brought back memories of terror.

" Tomoe! TOMOE!" His father called for him..

But for some reason.. Tomoe..

Couldn't anwer him... The darkness that surrounded him and made it hard to breath?

_It was stopping him..._

* * *

**Yes! Heated scene and... A cliffy! XD This book might be long.. Heheh; I hoep you guys like this idea; and no judging! XD I have read a book that was over one hundred chapters..**

**Up Next: What will happen to Tomoe after his Fatel fall down the stairs? And What mystery guest will visit him?**

**Is it ...**

**1\. Areno**

**2\. Nanami and Tomoe**

**3\. Masashi**

**4\. Kurama and Mizuki**

**5\. Rii-Chan?**


	47. We Need To Work This Out

_**46\. We Need To Work This Out**_

* * *

His Body was hot; his head was pounding. Where was he? He didn't know were he was... His body was tingling.

Earlier he had heard sirens and flashing lights. He hated the sound of those things; they sent chills down his body... It made him scared; and it brought back horrid he heard beating of.. Heart monitor's? The fox tried to move his arms but his body was heavy like lead.

It was terrifing... His heart started to race and the monitor started to beat at a dangerous speed. The sirens went off again and he felt people touching him; holding him down and trying to stop him from moving. His arm jerked up but was soon periced with something sharp.

His body started to tingle again as his body grew numb and the heart montior slowled once more. Tomoe didn't know where he was but it was scaring him. What was he going to do? He was tired and yet he was asleep, Why?

What was he supposed to do? He had to open his eyes.. But.. His body was heavy and it hurt his head greatly to move. He remembered slipping.. and falling... Tumbling.. over and over again. His body crashing against everything.

He rememberd hearing a familiar voice, screaming his name and begging him not to die. It made him whimper.. He wanted to hug whoever it was but his mind couldn't caught what it was...

His shoulder hurt and his head was killing him. Where was he? He had to open his eyes...

The fox struggled slightly, his fingers moving as the IV poured something into his blood line. He grimaced at the feel of something embeded into his skin.. But he didn't dare yank it out; he didn't even know what it was at the time.

His violet eyes slowly opened and he hissed in pain. Light was in his eyes as he blinked into consciousness. He looked slowly to the right and winced in pain... The window was open but it was dark outside.. The only thing that was there was the lamp lights...

Then he heard gasped reach his ears; making them flick about. When he looked he saw Nanami, Mikage and Gwen standing closely. Nanami's face was red from crying and the fox felt his throat go drier then it already was.

Why was it that he had a strong urge to lift his heavy hand and wipe those tears away. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a whine..

He noticed Gwen was in uniform as she walked over to him and picked up a clipboard, then she walked over to one side of the bed and typed in the hospital's password, " Ah. Your vitals have settled down." She smiled slightly and then clucked her tongue, " You took a nasty fall. Can you tell me what day it is?"

Tomoe blinked and then realized she was talking to him; he was a bit confused but then again he did remember hitting his head. He nodded slightly and swallowed, " T-Thuresday.." He choked out and moaned out the date and year. Gwen smiled and then pointed at Nanami, " Do you remember her?"

The fox looked at her and slowly nodded, " Um.. Nanami right?" He blinked and looked at the girl a little bit confused. She looked familiar but a lot of things were blurry. He furrowed his brow until all the memories rushed into his head, catching up to him. He yelped in pain and held his head as Gwen looked at him worried.

" Okay.. What about him?" She pointed at his father and suddenly Tomoe felt his heart drop. He looked away and nodded, he muttered that he remembered him but it would have been better to frget the deadbeat. Mikage looked at him hurt and Nanami blinked in shock.

She had never seen Tomoe like this... Saying something about the one man that he could share his feelings with. When she saw Tomoe and Mikage? It reminded her of her and her mom. She wanted a good father too but that wasn't going to happen.

Tomoe told alomst everything to Mikage but now? They were staring at each other as if they were strangers.. She didn't like this; and by the looks of her mother's face? She didn't either. Earlier Mikage had screamed at Nanami and told her to get in her room.. She didn't understand why but then again..

It could of been because he was mad at Tomeo for some reason; but she wasn't sure why exactly. Gwen swallowed and then looked at them before smiling weakly.

" Could you guys leave the room? I have to take some blood.." She held up a needle and Mikage nodded slowly. Nanami didn't know why but she knew that Tomoe was upset. He had been walking but because of his fever? He toppled down the stairs..

Nanami swallowed. Why was it that she thought this was getting to far out of hand? Mikage wasn't talking to Tomoe and her best friend was not talking to his father. They had always been close.. Even when she first met Tomoe he had clung to his father as his shy personality snuck out into the open.

It was making her mad as they walked out of the hospital room.. And Tomoe couldn't even look at his father.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

* * *

Mikage gasped and ran down the stairs; his heart was pounding as he looked at his son and whimpered, " T-Tomoe?" No answer. The gods heart sped out as he kneeled down and tapped the foxes head, What shocked him was the instant flow of red that was pouring out onto the floor in a puddle.

The gods heart nearly stopped..

" GWEN! CALL 911!" He screamed it out and the woman, who was in the kitchen gasped and ran out. He blinked at the scene and ran over; her heart was pounding. She had come back from work to early...

Tomoe's eyes were closed and he was growing pale fast; His hands were limp as Gwen rushed the fron door with the phone in her hand. Nanami ran down the stairs and started to wail imedatily.. The house was a total wreck; and all Mikage could think was.. It was his fault.

He breathe dout in fear as he lifted his son and held his head to his chest, he rocked back and forth as the red and warm blood seeped into his shirt. He was supoosed to protect him. He was supposed to be his daddy!

He was supposed to be there for him no matter what! And here he was bleeding and and hardly breathing. Blood even came out of his mouth and Mikage started to bale. He coudln't stop it as his son laid, half-dead in his arms.

He continued to rock back and forth," T-Tomoe.." He whimpered and brushed his hair out of his eyes, " P-Please.." He felt his sons pulse slow and Mikage held him tighter, " ELISA!" He looked at the roof, tears running down his face, " DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TAKE MY BABY BOY!"

( Note: I'm Crying! I'm Crying! T-T )

He buried his head in Tomoe's hair and wailed, " He's the only family I have! Please don't take him away from me! Please.. Even we don't talk ever again; even if he hates me! I'll do anything! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" He whimpered and Gwen ran back to them.

She started to grab Tomoe's wrist as she counted his pulse. Fear flashed through her eyes until sirens sounded in their ears... Mikage tried to shake the memory.. But... He coudln't. Gwen was dead to, and if he lost his little boy? His pride and joy? He would die too.. just so that he could be with them again...

He would do that just for them. HE WOULD DIE! Paramedics rushed in with a strecher and a neck brase. They put it on the fox in case of a spinal cord injury and then they started to lift him up, " Are you the father?" One asked Mikage who was still in shock.

Tomoe's blood was on his shirt and all over the floor... It was dragged and streaked and the god gagged as raw emotions flooded in, " Yes." He looked at them and the paramedic sighed.

" Don't worry; we are going to do all we can to stop this.. There is room for you in the ambulance."

They ushered the god to quickly move and he did without hesitation. Once on he held on to his sons hand as they started to check his blood levels. Sadly it was way to low and the fox was still bleeding quickly. They started to care for his head, trying their best to stop it from bleeing more.

"Are you the father by blood?" They looked at Mikage and he nodded.

" We need you to donate.. Can you do that?"

Mikage paused and then nodded as he yanked his sleeve up; for Tomoe? He would always be there for him.. No matter what. even if it meant giving up some of his blood for his little boy.. He would do it...

* * *

Mikage walked out of the room with Nanami and swallowed; his throat was dry. When he saw Tomoe he was shocked. His son was pale and weak.. he looked dehydrated.. and his ears were pinned. Showing that he was in great discomfort.

When he moved his hands they were trembling and frail. His lips were chapped and his mouth was sandy.. The god felt horrible. Maybe if.. He had stayed home; he wouldn't be in this hospital; maybe if he hadn't of yelled and asked Tomoe to control himself... Maybe, Maybe..

" Hey."

The god paused and looked at Nanami. It was strange when he looked at her though; she wasn't smiling.. She didn't look to innocent. In fact she looked ticked beyong compare. She turned to look at the god and her eyes seemed to blaze.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TWO BUT YOU BETTER START GETTING ALONG!" Her voice dropped, " I will not loose my best friend because you two couldn't settle things correctly. Of all the people in the world you should know that Tomoe just wants your approval! HE ALWAYS HAS!" Nanami turned her back on the god and snarled her pretty lips, " You guys have to make things right..." She started to stomp off towards the vending machine's and Mikage blinked.

He wasn't expecting that from little Nanami-Chan, She was supossed to be innocent and caring. He blinked and then looked towards the room that held his son. He swallowed and looked in the room Maybe she was right... But. Could he really do this?

* * *

Tomoe shivered as his chapped lips closed over the straw and he sucked lightly. Water rushed into his mouth and wet his throat; making him sigh in relief and wonder. It tasted so good.. He drank more until his stomach turned and he put the cup down.

His IV'ed hand held his head and he winced in pain. He was surprised that the nurses weren't watching him becasue of his cutter scars. They were fresh on his arms so he had o idea why he was in a room and wasn't on suicidal watch.

The fox winced at a great pain in his should and was surprised when Gwen said he had dislocated it from his fall. They fixed it but now he was really sore.. to think he toppled over stairs.. he wasn't thinking correctly was he?

Thats when his hospital door creaked open and Tomoe looked away. His father walked in slowly and sat on the edge of the foxes bed. He looked at him and Tomoe narrowed his eyes,

" What?" He hissed out annoyed. He looked tired but Tomoe didn't care; he was fed up with it. He didn't want to look at the god and he knew his father didn't want to look at him, he already told him so..

The god sighed and looked at his son wearily. He was tired, giving that he was up all night pacing the emergency room when the doctor's said that he son had little chance to surviving. Even the doctor's had tried to force him to sit down; he had given blood and he was dizzy...

" It went to far this time.' Mikage muttered slowly.

Tomoe scoffed at him and he bit his lip in pain, " This time? Go to-" Mikage sent him a look and Tomoe continued his swear under his breath.

" I don't know what you and Nanami were doing; and right now I don't care." He looked at the fox and sighed," We have to figure this out Tomoe.. We have to work this out between us; because I don't don't know wat to do."

The fox looked at him as pain shot through his head, " Maybe if you stayed home and acted like a real father then maybe this wouldn't be happening!" he hissed out; his emotions started to well up. His heart monitor started to beap faster and Mikage put a hand on the foxes head.

Tomoe froze and Mikage looked at him," Calm down.. your heart can't take it right now."

The fox puased but nodded onyl because his father was close enough to hit him across the face. He looked down and breathed; calming his monitor again. Mikage smiled slightly and then bit his lip, " Can you promise to try and work through this?"

Tomoe looked at him and then growled, " Whatever." He spat out and crossed his arms. He was annoyed until his father smiled slightly and then feined an innocent smile.

" And remember, No more ear rubbing on the bed; it leads to things."

Thats when Tomoe went pale and then pink. He jerked his head towards Mikage and gasped, " W-Wha?!"

The father chuckled, " How do you think you got here?"

Tomoe blushed profondly and then looked away, " Thats just gross!" He gagged a bit and Mikage laughed.

" But its life.. You see.. When A man loves a women.."

Tomoe blushed and looked at him; he held up the nurse call button and glared, " I will push the panic button! Stop giving me the talk! I had it when I was Eight; and don't get me started on the ed classes at school!" He blushed again; clearly not liking this topic at all. Mikage chuckled and nodded slightly before sighing.

" Its late and visitor hours is over.." He patted Tomoe head lightly so that it didn't hurt and smiled, " Get some rest Tomoe.."

The fox looked at him and then looked out the window quietly. He seemed to space out as he nodded and then Mikage smiled, " I wonder... Is there any kisses I don't know about?"

Tomoe pushed the panic button and the alarm's went off...

And then to his pure glee he watched his father being dragged out by security as he sang cumbi ya, My lord.. The fox felt his eyes twitch and he buried his head in his covers.. He wasn't even going to think about it..

His father was so stupid and it annoyed him greatly…

Plus he was tired and his head was killing him more then he liked to admit. It hurt to even think and that was saying a lot.

He was tired so he snuggled down into the uncomfortable bed and let his eyes drift shut.. But before he fell asleep he saw a figure standing at his bedside. He blinked in shock and confusion rattled his body but he fell asleep rather quickly after that. He was so tired right now…. So tired..

* * *

He looked at the fox and then sighed lightly in response.

" Your more trouble then your mother kid."

" Oh stop chiding him!" He's so cute when he's asleep!

Rii coosed this as she patted his head and looked at Areno. He smiled at her but looked away quickly as their eyes met. To think she flew down just because Tomoe got his head busted open. She was a woman of constant wonders.

"I don't understand.." Rii sighed and looked at Areno, " Why can't we see him like the rest of the family?"

Areno sighed and started to open his mouth but was soon cut off as a blond god walked in and leaned on the door frame,

" Because…" He narrowed his eyes when he saw Areno, " Long ago.. You didn't want to be part of this family."

He looked at them and sighed,

" _So why are you here now?"_


	48. Your What?

_**47\. Your What?**_

* * *

" Well?" Mikage folded his arms and looked sternly at the man in front of him. Or should he say the man that was stupid enough to come to his sons' hospital room..

Especially after what he did and said to Elisa.

He pushed her out of the house and then pointed at her unborn child. He swore at Tomoe and even cursed his name...

So why was he here now when he didn't want anything to do with their family?

The black haired fox stared at him, his almost rust colored eyes glimmering before they slitted and he hissed out, " What about you? Why are you even in this situation?" He crossed his arms as Rii held on to his arm and tried to calm him down.

Areno and Mikage were never good with each other; they had something against each other that no one would believe; and no matter how much Areno tried to take back his previous life? It hit him in the face..

" You didn't answer my question." Mikage's glasses glinted before he grabbed Areno's collar and backed him up against the hopistal's tall windows. If the window was open? Areno would have fallen to the cars below... But given that he was a Yokai in a human world?

He wasn't scared of death...

" I'm checking on him." Areno smirked and looked at the man in the eye, " Why? Are you afraid that I'll kill him?"

Mikage ground his teeth as his eyes glinted with his godly powers, " Touch him and I'll call it treason."

The fox chuckled even while being choked, " Your a fool Mikage... You've been holding those powers in for years. I won't kill him... I'm here.." Areno paused and looked at Tomoe with sad eyes, " Because I didn't get a chance with my sister.."

The blond god paused as his temper calmed. He released Areno and the fox rubbed his neck in pain; his eyes glared up at Mikage as the man sighed,

" Why would he talk to you when he won't even talk to me?" Mikage hissed out. Ah, so Tomeo didn't just get his temper from his mother... But then again...

That is when Mikage fake whimpered and dramatically threw his hands up in the air, " He thinks I'm a aweful daddy! Does he not know that I gave him a dangerous amount of blood!?" He pouted and whimpered fakely as Areno stood in the back-ground with an annoyed look on his face..

Then as bluntly as possible he looked at the god and said," Did you tell him you donated?"

Mikage blinked and gasped, " YOUR RIGHT! Crap I hate that.." He looked at Areno and suddenly turned serious again, " Look.. I already send you pictures, you can even come to his wedding when the time comes; But I don't want you around him. So leave-"

" Mikage." Rii looked at the god and the man paused; his eyes softened as he smiled. Rii was friends with Elisa; his dead wife.

" Please... He was disowned." She pouted and the god stared at both of them coldly.

" I don't care. My son will not become a pawn. I love him to much for him to get hurt again." He ground his teeth and clenched his fists, " Even if I have to become a memory in his life.." He looked away and looked at his Son..

Tomoe moved in his bed and groaned in pain. he had already suffered so much.. What was he to do? Mikage jerked his head to look at Areno but he gasped in shock...

The black fox wasn't there...

* * *

" ARENO!" Rii Screamed as she ran down the rainy sidewalk after her highschool sweet heart. He was swearing and cursing to himself..

How could that man say that? He didn't want Tomoe to be a pawn? Why would he make his Nephew a pawn? HE ALREADY WAS ONE WHEN HE BECAME A GODS SON! The fox fumed and stomped down the side walk; His hands in his pockets..

" Areno stop!" Rii whimpered as she caught up with him and then jerked his head to look at her, His eyes met hers and stared deeply,

" Let go Rii..." He muttered slightly.

" No.." She whispered as his ears flicked about. She patted one and he sighed, his breath fogging in the air.

" Stop that." He huffed out, " You know we're in public."

She giggled," Hasn't stopped you before." She patted his head one last time and he seemed to calm down as her fingers pulls at his black locks.  
His breath fogged the air as his eyes met hers and she smiled..

" Now.. What do you plan on doing?" She pouted and the man looked at her. Even though she hadn't seen him in a while.. He still looked like the teen she feel in love with.

His eyes looked back at her innocently.. She smiled; he looked a lot like Tomoe is way; but then again. Areno was Elisa's brother.. There was only a few differences and she guessed that they belonged to Mikage..

" Rii..." He paused and then rubbed her hands over his face; he sighed as his palms enclosed over hers; and then with sadness in his eyes?

The Black fox whimpered and leaned his head on her shoulder...

" Don't you see?" He crocked out and then gripped her shoulder, " I'm to late...'

_'To make things right...'_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

* * *

" So..." Kurama paused.

" Your in here." Mizuki began..

" Because you busted your head open?" They both screamed out making Tomoe hiss. He nodded slowly as he told them that he had gotten into a fight with his father.

This made both teens look at each other in shock; Tomoe was close with Mikage so this was strange.. Plus Tomoe had the agility of a cat; they were surprised he fell down the steps...

" What was the argument about exactly? Kurama pondered this and Tomoe froze.. The pudding cup he was holding nearly slipped until he squeezed it so hard that chocolate pudding spluttered him in the face.

He blinked and licked it off, slightly embarrassed...

Mizuki caught this and paused, Tomoe wouldn't look in the eye and he slowly smirked.

" Was it about something personal? Like, I don't know... Girls?" Mizuki smirked as Kurama gasped.

" T-THE FOX AND GIRLS!?" He put a hand over his mouth until Mizuki shrugged his shoulders.

" That or he was caught doing something naughty with Nanami-chan." He shooed this off until he saw Tomoe go completely red. The fox chewed his lip and looked away before Kurama and Mizuki gasped.

" PERVERT!" They screamed out in shock, " WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!?"

Tomoe glared at them, ' We didn't sleep together okay!" He tinted red as he looked away in embarrassment.

Mizuki gasped, " Does it have to do with your ears?"

The fox paused and pulled the covers of his bed over his head. He bit his lip in embarrassment as the two teens gasped and freaked out, " If you don't tell us, We'll ask Nanami-Chan!" Mizuki taunted.

" Go away!" Tomoe hissed and ground his teeth as he tried to get the feeling of Nanami's finger tips off his mind...

" So it was to do with your ears?" Kurama smirked as Tomoe groaned in annoyance. Mizuki paused and then sighed..

" Its like all the time anyway. Why would Mikage be mad about that?"

That's when Mizuki felt a hand on his head. He blinked and looked up to see a grinning Mikage; the man patted his head and then looked at his son. His eyes showed sadness as he tried to smile, dispite the fact that Tomoe wasn't talking to him...

" Actually I found them both on Tomoe's bed; She was touching his ears while he was making no effort to stop it."

It grew quiet until Kurama and Mizuki exploded in, WHAT HAPPENED, And HOW , WHY!, WHAT?

Tomoe growled and suddenly a pillow hit Mikage square in the face. Mizuki blinked at the conduct as the gods glasses swished to the ground, STOP EVADING MY LIFE! GET OUT!" Tomoe hissed, If Mikage wanted to work this out then he had better get out of the kitsune's hospital room.

The god seemed to get the message as he peeled the pillow from his face and smiled fakley, " Alright... I'm going.."

When Mikage left Kurama and Mizuki looked at each other in shock.. There was something wrong with this.. What was going on at their house?

* * *

Tomoe had to grapple with the fact that the hospital was already telling him to go home. He was shocked to say the least; giving that his shoulder was killing him and he was tired..

This was a bad sign after a head injury but the doctors said he would be fine; he just needed to get checked within a four month time span; then they signed some papers and kicked him out...

Now he was in a swaying car with Nanami in the backseat. He had a huge headache as she asking over and over again if he was alright. For once in his life he was ready to reach behind the seat and shut her up..

He rubbed his temple as Mikage looked at him and Tomoe looked ahead at the road. He saw a stop sing and then quickly yelled, " WATCH THE ROAD!"

Mikage gasped and swerved, leaving both teens to shake at the close call..  
Then Tomoe glared at the man; but sadly his stomach turned and Mikage saw it before it came.. He pulled on the side of the road as Tomoe yanked the door open and threw up...

Nanami gasped and climbed forward; patting his head and making Tomoe feel uncomfortable, ( Note: Dads watching... hehe )

He looked away from her and muttered a quick thanks before she yanked his head back towards her and wiped his mouth with a hanker-chief.  
The blond god tried not to smirk but his mouth betrayed him.

Tomoe saw this and glared before thanking Nanami and slumping down in his seat. To think his father had to make a big deal about everything..

The fox shivered as his eyes started to droop; his pain medication taking hold of his body..

* * *

He opened his eyes and sighed as his face pressed into the soft cushion of the couch. He had moved there after the car ride and he was more than happy to lay down and sleep...

He felt a presence in the room; but he wasn't sure who or what it was so he just let his eyes start to droop. Tomoe moaned as a pained breath left his body.. He wasn't really expecting to feel the couch mold to another person.

Tomoe opened his eyes and saw Nanami blinking at him. They both stared for a moment and Tomoe felt his heart contrast in his chest. This was worse then when they were younger and they held a staring contest.

Nanami had won but that was only because Tomoe was a yokai and the girl had played a trick that made him completely embarrassed.

Tomoe blinked and sighed, ' What?" He propped his head in his hand and Nanami sighed slightly. To his surprise her face seemed to darken and his brow instantly furrowed..

"Nothing.." She paused and then giggled, " Your cute when you sleep."

Tomoe blinked and he quietly shot up in shock; both of their heads hit and the fox moaned in pain. That was not expected. WHAT THE CRAP!? WHY DID SHE JUST CALL HIM... Cute... The fox blinked away his embarrassment and looked away.

That's when it got even more awkward. Nanami didn't mean for it to sound like she was hitting on him so she started to wave her hands around frantically, " B-But! Your always cute! In fact I think Kitsune's are blessed creatures! BLESSED!"

The fox stared at her his eyes growing wide with every word. Even Nanami knew how wrong everything she was saying sounded. She swallowed and then laughed, She didn't understand really.. Tomoe was her best friend.. She ALWAYS called him cute.

" B-But!" Nanami jabbered on, Trying to fix her mistake but making it worse as she went, " Other girls think your hot! I think they have some meat behind their words!"

Tomoe let out a surprised gasp and Nanami flushed a deep crimson color.

" THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" The girl sputtered and then paused, " What I meant to say if that I'm glad your alright! Bestest F'w'reind in the Whole world!: She fake laughed but the damage was close to imperfect.

The fox stared at her and blinked; his violet eyes wide as his mind wound in confusion, Sadly he had a major headache and he and Nanami had just knocked heads...

Tomoe suddenly whimpered and head his head In pain while Nanami gulped. She hurt him by accident, She grabbed Tomoe's half-melted ice pack off the table and then put it on his head.

Water droplets ran down his face in puddles and he blinked in shock... His eyes grew wide from the cold and Nanami sat there as if her staring was going to make him move..

They both blinked and before they knew it they started to crack up laughing; Tomoe leaned his back on the couch and then looked Nanami with a rare smile, " Gosh! Its like when we were little!" He choked out in surprise.

The brown haired girl nodded and then started to giggle uncontrollably. She was shocked too; the only thing that was odd was telling Tomoe that she also thought he was hot..But he didn't seem to get it because he was smiling and trying not to laugh.

" Your such a foolish human girl.." Tomoe chuckled as Nanami slapped him on the arm. He looked her and then suddenly his eyes glassed over.. She blinked in shock as Tomoe grabbed his head and whimpered..

" Ow..: He swore out and winced when the pounding grew to a high intensity. It was terrible and he felt like passing out and sleeping for a long time. Nanami caught this because she sat down and smiled slightly.

The girl grabbed Tomoe's shirt, and just like when they were little? She sat his head on her lap.. He looked at her with huge eyes and he clenched his heart in shock as the girl started to massage his head...

He didn't feel pain, or his hormones, he felt comfort and a calming affect settle into him.. He sighed lightly, a whine escaped his lips and before he drifted off to sleep? Before he could pass out?  
His words blurred and his mind fuzzed over, then words slipped out of his mouth that shocked the girl and made her hands freeze as they moved on his head..

He sighed before he feel asleep, and since he was half-asleep he had no idea what his self conscious said. He was too out of it.. But the girl heard this..

'Nanami... '

_'Your hot too.."_

* * *

_**A/N : O/O OHH! Whats gonna happen?! I bet you guys want to know! XD hehehe, Okay.. I will hint that I want to stay true to the Manga a little so here's the hint...**_

_**'Who liked Who First?**_

_**Take this and think about it Okay? Heheh, And lets see what happens in the next chapter. Who will be thinking weird and differently in the next chapter?**_

_**1\. Tomoe**_

_**2\. Nanami...**_

_**Who do you think? XD**_


	49. I'm Not Afraid Of The Storm

**_48\. I'm Not Afraid Of The Storm..._**

* * *

_**( Credits To: Ai-Star, For helping me out on this one.. XD )**_

* * *

Nanami paused and looked up at the roof in her bedroom. She sighed slightly as her brown hair stuck to her neck in a sweaty mess; she whimpered as her body shot with pain.

She wasn't feeling well at all; in fact she wanted to sleep some more... But she couldn't.

Tomoe was hurt and acting funny.. Pfft, what was she saying? She was acting funny as well...

When Tomoe had fallen asleep she had run her fingers through his silver like hair... he whimpered, probably from a headache.

_'Your hot too...'_

Nanami swallowed as her air way closed; she grabbed her blanket and covered her face with it in confusion. Anyone in their right mind would know that Tomoe and Nanami were friends... But this..

The girl whimpered to herself and shuddered at the feeling of his hair. The white hair that laid on his head perfectly and then brushed against her as he drifted off to sleep...

He was precious when he slept , and cute..The girl rolled her eyes at herself for being so stupid to even think that her friend was hot... And then tell it to his face.

At the end of their misunderstood words? They were both confused and hot in the faces. She sighed lightly and looked up at the roof... It was morning already and yet she couldn't sleep in like usually.

That's when her door was banged open, Nanami jumped up and sat up to see Mikage there wearing an apron.

"Up! Up! UP!" He sang with a smile, " Today is our annual day to clean the house from top to bottom!" He smiled cheerfully as he danced out of the room.

Nanami blinked and hugged her knees in shock. Then she heard another door slam open and Then curses and screaming sounded in the halls. The girl narrowed her eyes... Welp.. Tomoe was up.

She rolled her eyes and stood up as she closed her door. She started to look through her clothes and paused; Her usual innocent outfit or pants? Nanami blinked... When did she start worrying about her clothes?

She laughed at herself and pulled a shirt on along with her usual skirt.. She pulled on her knee socks and then opened the door to go downstairs.

When she got down she was surprised to find that Mikage wasn't there; Instead all she saw was a ticked looking Kurama and a sleepy Mizuki. Tomoe was holding his head in pain until he looked up at her, their eyes caught..

" Ah Nanami, Did you sleep well?" Tomoe looked at her with his violet eyes and the girl froze up. She didn't know what to say... Why she had no idea. Kurama picked up on this.. He had known Nanami for years and counted her as a little sister.

Tomoe blinked, " Is something wrong?" His violet eyes grew wider and Nanami swallowed,

" Nope!" She smiled with force," Yep, I slept well... My night was fine! How about yours Tomoe-kun?" Suddenly she put a hand over her mouth; did she just use an honorific?

The fox caught this as well and furrowed his brow, " I'm...Fine?" He looked at her confused as Mizuki's mouth fell open and Kurama tried to keep his cool.

Nanami swore under her breath; knowing that the boys couldn't hear her. If they did they would surprised that she wasn't as innocent as they thought she was.. The brown haired girl sighed and then paused.

" Where's Mikage?" She questioned this, highly aware that Tomoe suddenly stiffened at the mans name. He snarled in disgust at the thought of his father...

Kurama scoffed at her and then sighed," The idiot was kicked out of the house by Tomoe; since he has no idea how to clean..."

Mizuki nodded and grabbed a white apron, " I don't know either.. But I can learn!" He smiled as Tomoe banged his head down in the background. Kurama rolled his eyes and picked up the trash bag,

" This shouldn't be that hard.. Right?" He smiled weakly until the bag burst open and the trash spilled out on the floor.

Tomoe hissed in pain and Mizuki screamed as some coffee grounds touched his shoe.

" EW!" He whimpered and Tomoe shot his head up to look at them, ( Big-Mistake ) The fox held his head in pain and then glared at them,

" It won't kill you! Get it off the floor!" Tomoe swore out as Mizuki whined and picked up a banana peel like it was diseased.. He dropped it because it touched his skin and then he screeched and cried.

Nanami narrowed her eyes at the noise and to all their surprise? Picked up the meat packages, banana peels and coffee grounds with her bare hands. She got a new bag and put it all in...

Tomoe sighed with relief and then let his head hit the table; he moaned in pain and the others looked at him worried.

Nanami looked at Tomoe's pained violet eyes and she breathed. She couldn't take it.. His eyes, were so pained. she pouted and Tomoe caught her look. They both stared at each other until the girl turned her head and smiled.

" Tomoe, Stay. Me, Mizuki, and Kurama are gonna clean the house."

Both of the teens looked at her surprised. She was acting more mature then usual right now... It was shocking but Tomoe waved his thanks as he laid his head down..

The girl looked at him worried but then turned around; she breathed out as her heart raced in her...

She was worried for him.. But she had to get the house done, Nanami looked out the window and then paused.. It was going to storm...

It reminded her of her aunt. The lady was freaky with her blue hair and obsession with Tomoe. Nanmi called her a pedophile when her friends weren't around..

Nanami sighed and then turned around to see Mizuki using bleach to clean a spot on the carpet..

" IDIOT!" Nanami screamed, " DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

Nanami flopped down beside Tomoe as they finished cleaning the house. He was sitting on the couch napping.. Mostly due to his head.

Kurama and Mizuki already left because they said they were starving but at least the house was clean. It smelled like peppermint which made Nanami sigh in relief..

Tomoe on the other hand opened his eyes when Nanami sat down. he looked at her and then at the clock. he swore at the time, noticing that his father wasn't home yet.

He ground his teeth and then winced as his jaw made his head tense up. Tomoe winced but then sat up slightly..

Nanami was looking at the television as it blared in the air. The fox sat up all the way and looked out the window as thunder runmbled. He even heard the lightning hit from far away and he hummed in amusement.

" Looks like it's going to storm.." He muttered slightly and crossed his arms. Nanami nodded, ignoring him.

The fox furrowed his borw; what was with her today? Whenever he looked at her would look away.. Tomoe bit his lip and looked at the TV until the lights cracked out.

The room grew dark until a loud boom thundered through the room and rain pounded against the windows.

Tomoe heard Nanami yelp, and he saw her figure shiver in the dark. He didn't know why but he sighed and grabbed the small blanket beside him..

He scooted over to her and pulled his knees to his chest as he covered them both up with the cloth. Thunder cracked again and Nanami clung to him..

Tomoe blinked as her thin fingers dug into his shirt, slightly choking him. He tried to breath as she pulled...

She buried her face in his chest and he patted her head lightly; he didn't think that Nanami was afraid of storms..

"I wonder if dad is out in this.." Tomoe scoffed, " That fool.. He's probably dancing in this crap."

That's when the figure that was clinging to him rumbled with a giggle. She looked up with him with tear filled eyes..

" I know you guys are fighting.. But I believe there is love in you. You wondered where your father was... Even when you didn't have too.' She chuckled against him and he paused..

What was she saying to him exactly?

* * *

Nanami looked at Tomoe and smiled, He looked thoughtful until he spoke.

" I do care.. " He muttered quietly and then paused, " But.. I can't look at him right now.." Lightning flicked and covered them with a blue light, the light showed off Tomoe's white hair and his worry filled eyes..

Then he looked at her and paused, " That sounded to wise for you.." He muttered this as the light flashed and she caught a glance of his eyes...

They were a vivid violet and his pale skin matched him perfectly.. He was hot.. In his own special way.

Nanami felt her heart speed up and it made her gasp for air as she replied, " Well.. We both know I'm not that innocent." She coughed and Tomoe nodded.

" Sorry.. I didn't want to bring up memoires." He muttered this and looked forward. The outline of his shadow was easy to define as she reached forward and found his hair.

The fox stiffened beside her as he turned his head towards her. She brushed hair out of his eyes and then paused, She could feel his hot breath and it was then when she remembered how close they were..

She didn't know why but she suddenly shoved him away; her heart was pounding in her chest as her face heated up.

Tomoe blinked and rubbed his arm in surprise, all he was doing was looking at her.. What was that about?

" S-Sorry.." Nanami coughed, " I had a flashback."

Tomoe looked at her, his violet eyes staring a hole through her in the darkness. He muttered something before letting his emotions floated to his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug..

" I won't let him touch you again." He patted her head and Nanami paused..

_'But your touching me.'_

Nanami blinked and pushed that thought out of the way; she looked up at him and their lips almost brushed,

Tomoe's breath caught and his heart seemed to stop harshly. His eyes widened and the girl blinked. They both stared at each other in the dark.. The fox felt her hot breath on him and the girl looked at him..

Her face was burning and she didn't know why... This was Tomoe. Her best friend.. her hot best friend.. Her best friend that had kissed her passionately.. the friend.. that plagued her dreams sometimes.

Nanami swallowed as their faces got closer... Tomoe titled his head to the side; his lips wanting to touch hers but his mind confused...

That's when the lights came back on and the light change gave Tomoe a major head rush. He swore loudly and lunged forward. He gripped his head, leaving Nanami alone in her leaning position.

She blinked when the lights went out again but the TV started to run.

" Ah crap.." Tomoe swore, "Crap! This has to the generator.. and I can't fix it in this storm.." He groaned and slumped on the couch in pain.

Then he looked at her with his seductive violet eyes, " You okay with the TV?"

Nanami stared blankly at him and he arched his brow, " Well?" He blinked and she nodded, not sure what she was agreeing too.

The fox sighed, " There is nothing to be afraid of. Its just a storm.." He crawled over to her and without warning pulled her over with him, They both snuggled together on the couch as he changed the channels on the TV.

While he channel surfed Nanami was stiff. She didn't know what to do but the couch was small so she wound her arms around the foxes torso. Tomoe paused for only a second but brushed it off as Nanami trying to make more room on the couch.

Nanami winced as Tomoe sighed in pain; then he shifted and she yelped as he moved beside her.. It was a ...

_Weird feeling..._

He looked at her confused but then yawned as he looked at the TV. His eyes tried not to close but they started to.. His white fan fanned over his pale face and Nanami looked at it in awe. He was very...

_Handsome.._

She felt her face burn and she pouted as she baled her fists up. She didn't get what was with her.. But there was something that was going through her mind that was confusing her.. Something really strange..

'Idiot.." She whispered as she leaned her head over his, she cupped his face and stroked his cheek... He sighed as his mouth opened only slightly, " Its not the storm I'm afraid of..."

And then, without even thinking.. The girl pressed her lips to Tomoe's in a soft sticky kiss..

_Too bad the fox was asleep.._

* * *

**_A/N : WOOP! Hahaha, What did you guys think? Heheh, I liked writing this! Ai-Star gave me the cleaning idea.. So special thanks to her! XD_**

**_T: O.O What just happened?"_**

**_A: You were asleep... You wouldn't know. Did something happen?" ( Innocent Face )_**

**_N: O/O_**

**_No, This book is not ending soon! Don't think that! You'll make me cry.. T-T_**


	50. Rebellion

_**49\. Rebellion**_

* * *

_**( For Those out there, I would like to say, I Own the Idea Of Full Moon Week, I Own the Idea of the Ears being like a kiss and I own the Idea of the Tail being Pulled: Please don't copy these things without asking me first )**_

* * *

Mikage's keys giggled in the lock to his house. He was late coming home and he wasn't sure what to do after getting soaking so badly. He had seen that the generator was down so he gave it a good kick and was now going inside.

Once he opened the door he heard the TV blaring in the living room. He chuckled slightly but brushed it off as he walked in and took off his coat and wet shoes. Then he made his way the the living room and froze in the doorway.

There, on the couch was Nanami and Tomoe. They were laying down and cuddling a little to close for no adult supervision. Tomoe hair was ruffled and his head was laying on Nanami's chest, His mouth was open slightly and he was sucking on the side of Nanami's hand.

The girl was asleep with him; her hair going in every direction and her clothes kicked up in all the wrong places.. The god froze and then with every fiber in his body tried to stay perfectly calm. He breathed out and walked forward.

Mikage didn't want to misread things; besides.. It not like anything happened between them. Right?

The picture of Tomoe biting Nanami and enjoying it flooded through his mind and he shuddered at how, Non-innocent it looked. He sucked in his breath and tapped Tomoe's shoulder..

Now the god wasn't exactly expecting to watch Tomoe, Wake up, look at Nanami and turn red in the face.. then panic. He tried to get up as he wiped at his mouth and tried to get the drool off of his face, all the while making the couch move around.

Nanami then woke up and then shot up, They both clashed heads and fell off the couch in a heaped mess. Tomoe's legs closed around Nanami's wasit as the girl's back hit the floor. They both blinked at each other and froze in shock.

Mikage THEN, had to clear his throat and remind them he was still there...

Tomoe jerked his face towards his father and nearly deadpanned, His face was a nice pink color as he tinted with a blush, His mouth was open and Mikage saw sharp teeth poking out from under his upper lip.

Nanami's hand was bleeding because Tomoe had sucked on it in his sleep; this made Mikage question what the crap his son was dreaming about but he left it alone as Nanami started to wipe her hand off.

Tomoe climbed off of her and muttered a few apologizes before glaring at Mikage and swallowing. The god paused and tried not to chuckle before he stiffened,

"Why were you guys sleep-"

" We were caught in the storm." Tomoe cursed out and Nanami looked at bth the son and the god.

Tomoe then stood up and stomped to the kichen, he let the door slam as Mikage excused himself and walked away from the flustered girl.

Nanami breathed out as she clenched her chest, Tomoe was so warm... but some reason some reason she felt aweful. She had always called herself a good friend, but what type of frined kisses her best friend when hes sleeping? She wanted to gag and cry...

What would Tomoe do if he found out about that? It was wrong! She felt so dirty and she didn't now why... Maybe it was because of her past experiences? She didn't know.. But feeling Tomoe kiss her back in his sleep?

It made her heart race more then it had before..

Every time he kissed her it was nice but.. It never affected her like that. Nanami breathed out and tried to think straight; she had too... Tomoe was her friend, her hot best friend with the world on his broad shoulders.

The girl bit her lip and stood up, trying to collect her thoughts as she walked to her room to change into different clothes... She needed to put on more comfortable thigh socks.

* * *

Tomoe fumed as he took a swig of some orange juice. He ran hand through his dishevled hair and he blinked when he ran his tongue over his sharp kanines. To be truthful.. When he woke up and tasted blood? It didn't really affect him like he thought it would.

No...

The thing that was messing with was the feeling of his lips; they were tingling slightly and he wondered why. He had a dream of something soft and sweet. It made him sigh and nip at it.. It made him want it even more.. But for some reason; the dream was so.. lifelike.

He took another sip, trying to wash away the feeling on his mouth and his everything else. He blushed as he fixed his shirt and buttoned up the last button. He felt weird right now.. As if his mouth was defiled last night.

As if they had been used when he wasn't aware; as if something pressed close to him and touched his lips with heat and passion...

Tomoe paused and blinked when Mikage walked in and leaned his body on the doorframe, " What was that about?"

He asked slightly as Tomoe glared at him.

" What did you want me to say? We slept together on the couch? Who do you think I am?" He snarled his lip and took another drink of the orange juice.

He swore when the tingling of his lips didn't go away. He paused in confusion..

" Tomoe.. Just talk to me." Mikage pouted and closed the kitchen door; He looked at his son worried as Tomoe blankly sucked down the orange juice.

He looked at him annoyed and then paused.. His face flushed.

Tomoe put the emtpy jug down and winced, Now he had a brainfreeze and the feeling on his mouth wouldn't go away. He breathed out and looked at his father a little unsure, " Fine.. I need advice." He leaned his body on the counter as Mikage nodded.

" Anytime Tomoe, I'm always here." His father smiled and looked at him as Tomoe swallowed and touched his mouth. He blushed and looked down..

" What does it mean when you have dreams that leave you feeling things?" It got quiet as Mikage stared at him with wide eyes; he blinked and Tomoe flushed, " NOT LIKE THAT! You know what? Forget it!" Tomoe fumed and swore as he stomped past his accusing father.

Mikage was still shocked until he yelped out, " WHAT TYPE OF DREAMS!?"

* * *

Tomoe picked at his lunch as Mikage ate with chop sticks. Nanami was out with friends and the fox was now sitting alone at the house with Mikage. He narrowed hi seyes as his stomach twisted in pain..

He gagged slightly but he let it pass; he stuffed some chicken in his mouth before feeling like he could barth. Tomoe pushed his plate away and chewed slwoly. He swallowed and then stared at the table before getting completely ticked.

He was going to ask his father about something that he had been wanting to know for a while. Tomoe paused and held his head until he looked at Mikage and furrowed his brow,

" Why didn't you tell me that Mom had a brother?"

It grew quiet until Mikage fixes his glasses and looked at him from across the table. The air was cold as Tomoe glared at him; this was strictly business. It would always be.. At least.. Tomoe thought it woudl stay this way.. It always was with his father.

" I'm not explaining an adult matter to you Tomoe." He sighed out and chewed his food with a pout.

The fox stiffened, " I'm eighteen. Shouldn't I be able to know why-" He stood up and waved a hand to indicate what he was trying to say but Mikage banged his glass down and his glasses glinted.

It grew quiet, " You can ask me anything else, but you will not speak that mans in this house. In fact.. I don't even want to hear his name."  
It got quiet before Tomoe swallowed, He didn't understand.. This man could be the only conection with his mother but his father was keeping him away?

But why? There had to be a reason! So why wasn't he allowed to see his uncle? That didn't make any sense. He swallowed and his father looked at him, " Do you have anything to say in objection?"

Tomoe swallowed, He didn't want to work this out with this man! he knew he said he would in the hospital but what was he supposed to work with? Himself? It was his father that wasn't getting this at all..

" Yeah.." Tomoe whispered out and looked at Mikage, " Why don't you go screw your head on tighter and tell me why my family is like demons from hell?"

"TOMOE!" Mikage stood up and glared at his son; thats when Gwen walked in and hung up her keys. She looked over and winced. it was strange that Tomoe wasn't screaming yet.. No, It was Mikage.

" What? Did I say something to disrespect you? You won't even take me to Izumo or treat me like a son..."

Mikage glared and huffed, " I have told you thousands of times that I can't allow that! I don't want you to even know why."

" Exactly my life is a lie-"

Mikage sent him a glare and Tomeo started to raise his voice. He growled evilly and Mikage;s eyes grew wide as Tomoe's claws scraped the oak wood table when he placed his hands down, " WHY DID YOU NEVER HAVE TO MESS AROUND AND GET ME!?"

"Thats Enough.."

" WE BOTH KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T STAND SEEING ME! WHY DID YOU MAKE LO-"

"SHUT UP!" Mikage got in the foxes face and Tomoe blinked. His mouth snapped shut as he backed away and whimpered slightly. His eyes flicked over to Mikage's hands and Gwen looked at them confused.. Why was Tomoe scared of him like that?

Thats when her answer came. Miakge smacked Tomoe and the fox yelped slightly.

" You will not talk like that." Mikage fumed ," This is not working it out." He crossed his arms when Tomoe looked up at him with tear filled eyes. His cheek was red and he closed his eyes.

" Go to your room.." Mikage sighed out and turned around, " You need to cool down.'

Many thoughts went through Tomoe's mind but all he could do was look at his father in the eye. He said a few choice words that left Mikage gasping; the fox teared up as he stormed upstairs and howled down at the god, " MOM WAS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THEN YOU!"

Mikage turned pale as the door slammed and he looked down, He didn't know what to do. What go them to this point? Why had he not seen Tomoe's actions? Was he really lonely when he left to go to work? He did it for his son so why was Tomoe fussing so much?

" Mikage?"

The god froze and turned to see Gwen, She looked at him and sighed slightly before swallowing," I can tolerate the screaming.. but.. Don't you dare hit him again."

She turned on her heel and walked into the kichen as Mikage looked down at his hand..

What was he thinking?

* * *

Nanami sighed and whimpered slightly to herself as Kei pulled up to her house, She was ready to go inside, giving that she had been thinking about Tomoe all day. It was annoying and she felt like a total pervert. To think that she kissed her best friend in his sleep..

But to think that he kissed back..in his sleep.. His soft mouth moved against hers for only a moment until he fell into a deeper sleep. She didn't get it.. Why was she thinking about this?

The girl whimpered as her face burned in confusion, Kei glaced at Ami with a knowing look. The peach haired girl sighed sweetly and giggled as Nanami mopingly got out of the car. She shut it and pouted all the way to the door of the house..

Until she heard Tomoe's voice. She blinked and looked behind her but she didn't see anything, so she walked aroudn the house to see Tomoe climbing out of a window. He landed perfectly, then he turned and froze when he saw her.

" Nanami.." He whispered out in shock as the girl blinked.

" Where are you going? OMG! Are you sneaking out-"

Tomoe suddenly pulled her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand; her breath hitched as she crashed into him. He rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips.. Her eyes traveled to his mouth but Tomoe didn't catch it; instead he pointed at a smaller distance away from the house.

She nodded as they both slowly and quietly walked over too a bush, once there Tomoe sighed and pulled his hoody off.

"What are you doing calling me out like that? I'll be killed if I'm caught." Tomoe sighed out heavily. She whimpered slightly, so he was sneaking out? But.. She didn't understand; this wasn't the Tomoe she knew. His hair was messed up from the hoody and she flicked it out of his eyesight.

Tomoe blinked and quietly sighed, Thats when Nanami saw his face was a bit red. She pouted but didn't say anything as he looked out towards the street.  
" Where you going?" Nanami whispered out slowly.

The fox paused and then shrugged his shoulders, " I'm not sure...Far away maybe?" He chukled but Nanami felt pain go through her chest, was he leaving? She didn't want him to.. She reached out and grabbed his shirt in her hands,

He blinked but then laughed a bit, " I'm not leaving..I just need to think straight." He looked at her and eased her hands off of him. He went to stand but Nanami straightened her back.

" Let me go with you!"  
Tomoe sighed, " But I don't even know what I'm doing!" He moaned and then arched his brow as Nanmai smiled slightly..

" Lets go and have a night that we can say never happened!" She smiled brightly as Tomoe's ears flopped; His face bruned before he looked away and covered his mouth.

" You mean.. Like a night full of rebellion?"

The girl nodded, " Yep! She smiled and Tomoe looked at her shocked. He looked over at the house and remembered his father's slap. He swallowed and nodded.  
" So.. What happens tonight.. Stays with tonight?"

He questioned slightly as she nodded and smiled.

He looked down the path; he was tired of being with his father and his constant lies, He was sheltered. With nothing to do in his life.. He wanted to be rebellious; just for this one night.. Tomoe swallowed and started to walk down the driveway; staying in the shadows.

Nanami followed him and she smiled lightly," What should we do?"

Tomoe paused... He had a few ideas...

Too bad he had no idea what was going to happen tonight was way to over his own head; what was going to happen tonight was going to be a mistake;

_For him and Nanami.._

* * *

_**Uh-Oh, Looks like Tomoe has had it.. O.O And Nanami is going with him to who knows where...**_

_**Note: Rebellion is Never the answer. This is what this is trying to say.. But the point won't be reached until a few chapters from here..-_- SO.. Warning.**_

_**What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter?**_

_**What mistakes do you think will be made between Tomoe and Nanami?**_  
_**I'm not even gonna Give you guesses this time; just tell me.**_

_**AND PLEASE TELL ME! I want to know what your ideas are on whats going to happen ;)**_

_**Note: Go To Youtube and Look Up the Song, Blank Space, TomoeX Nanami. Its for the Next Chapter..** _;)


	51. A Mistake We Can't Do

_**Hey Guys!XD Yes I'm updating because A lot of you had some good ideas.. Now to Anwser a question.'**_

_**How Old Are You?"**_

_**Hehehe, Me no telling; but if you want to know? Go to my Wattpad Account; the link is on my Bio; And now for something about the story...**_

_**There will be NO lemons in this chapter,**_

_**There will be NO implied Lemons in this chapter.**_

_**Just read the chapter all the way through because it does get** Intense;** I just wanted you guys to know ahead of time that this chapter is sheilded. Hhaha, I want you to read this chapter because remember the moral for these next few chapters?**_

* * *

_**'Rebellion Gets you no where; wither its fun or not, ' It messes you up.'**_

* * *

_**So Please Enjoy this Chapter...**_

* * *

_**50\. A Mistake We can't Do...**_

* * *

" So Where should we go?" Nanami looked at Tomoe for the fifthteen time as they walked; it was starting to tick Tomoe off and he was already getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like barthing somewhere but he didn't know why..

He stuffed his hands in his hoodies pockets as they walked around the downtown area of town. It took them a little whiles to get there but other then the long walk?

They had made it perfectly unharmed...

Tomoe swallowed and looked up at the stars in the sky; tey twinkled but some were really dim; as if saying, ' Don't do it.' He questioned this little voice in his head as  
they shuffled down the side walk in confusion.

" Lets go to the Yokai world." He smiled slightly as Nanami looked at him terrified. She furrowed her brow until Tomoe sighed and smirked.

" They have great Sasamochi." He smiled slightly and Nanami looked at him before sighing and nodding, He sighed in relief as they walked to an alleyway. Tomoe felt around on a wall before lighting his fox-fire and opening the way to the 'Land Over Yonder.'

Nanami shivered from the cold wind but she could only smile as they crossed over. Tomoe's feet touched the ground and he smiled slightly.. It felt good for some reason..

" Hey Tomoe?"

"Hum?" Tomoe asked as the wind whipped through his hair making him feel alive for some strange but wonderful reason.

" Why aren't we allowed to come here?" She looked at him confused.

Tomoe opened his mouth to explain until he heard chuckling. He turned around to see a bunch of Yokai looking at them like they were meat.

The fox sighed and pointed at them, " Because... We are food."

Nanami blinked and nodded before it clicked in her head what he was saying. When it went through her mind again she turned and gasped, " WHAT!?"

The fox suddenly grabbed her hand and started to run down the streets of the World. They're feet kicked at the dirt as the demons followed them screaming about how they just wanted to have dinner with them.

Once they were done running Tomoe breathed out and they both hid behind a building.

Then they looked at each other and started to laugh out in shock.

Soon they found themselves looking booths and eating apple candy. To be honest Tomoe and Nanami probably ate to much junk food.

They ate so much it would fill them up for a year on sugar. plus most of it Tomoe actually took without.. for say... Paying for it?

When they finally finished Nanami looked at Tomoe and giggled, " What next?"

Tomoe paused unsure, Thats when the demons from earlier pointed at them and went,

"There! Over there!"

The fox gasped, Grabbed Nanami's hand and ran forward.

He opened a portal to the human world and they both stumbled out of the darkness in a huge heap. They both started to laugh as the portal closed. Nanami had landed right next to Tomoe and she hugged his arm as they laughed.

When they calmed down Tomoe looked at her..  
They both blinked until Nanami felt her face burn. She looked away before Tomoe blinked.

" Hey? Are you alright? Your face... Its re-" He paused when Nanami shoved her hand in his face and screamed.

" NO ITS NOT!"

He rubbed his cheek and looked at Nanami surprised that she would actually hit him that hard for just stating the obvious.

She looked at him and muttered a quick sorry before she stood up and started to brush her skirt off.

Tomoe winced and stood, he dusted his pants off and then looked out the alley to make sure no one was there.

Then both of them walked out slowly; making sure no one was there to caught them in their first rebellious act..

* * *

They had no idea where they were or what they were going to do; it was too hard to even think about it. Now they were just walking; then they were stopped when a man stumbled in front of them and cheered, he looked at them slowly and then blinked.

The fox looked up at the building that the man had just walked out of; He blinked at it.. It was a bar. He snarled his lip but paused.. Not only was he being rebellious to his father; he was being rebellious to himself.

The man looked at him and laughed whole heartly before he stumbled away. Nanami looked at him nervously but then she looked over at the bar. She bit her lip as did Tomoe. She had no idea that Tomoe had lost almost everything because of alcohol; but then again in the foxes mind at the point?

He had nothing anyway..

Tomoe looked at her and paused before they both said in unision, " Why not there?" They both paused and then sighed out heavily.

" We cant." Tomoe maoned and rolled his eyes, " We're minors." He looked at her and Nanami slowly paused, Then she started to dig in her skirt pocket befre pulling out her mother's ID.

Tomoe blinked, " Why do you have that?!" He gasped out as Nanami giggled and waved it in his face.

" You see.." She paused, " Mom wanted me to pay off a bill earlier today; you needed her ID so she loaned it to me." She smiled brightly and then looked at the bar.

Lights flashed on the inside and people were dancing. He saw the bar counter and his stomach turned.

"You can be my guest; drinks are on me." She said this nervously; she never had drank before and she could tell Tomoe was uncomfortable with the idea. She was pretty sure that both of them were having problems coping with the idea of going against their parents.

Nanami wasn't even having problems with her mom; it was just Tomoe who was having family issues, so right now he felt even more guilty.

The fox paused and looked up at the building in front of him; it was large and pretty but it housed things that made him sick. That made people crazy and absolutly insane for a little while. It scared him; this drink scared him...

Because it caused a four car pile up and it flung him from the backseat to the road.

Tomoe swallowed and reached out; his hand trembled. To bad Tomoe had no idea that what was getting ready to happen would make him feel completely shell shocked and confused with himself..

His pale hand grazed the fancy handle as he gripped it in his hand and yanked it open. When the door came open loud music blared out and Tomoe's ear flattened to his head. He winced in pain but they stepped in anyway.

When they did they were surrounded by adults and young adults. They were the minors going into a den of lions. Tomoe looked over at Nanami as neon lights flashed over her face and features. She pouted at the noise and whooping as she started to fix her hair.

She tugged at it and then looked at Tomoe with a smile, " Do I look like mom?"

Tomoe paused as he looked at the ID she held out. She did look like her mom and he nodded rather quickly as she smiled and helped weave them through the crowd. When they got to the bar Nanami sat down beside Tomoe.  
The bar tender looked at them as if they were crazy until Nanami giggled like her mother and straightened her back like a lady.

" Two beers please."

The man almost laughed at the two teens and Tomoe expresssion when he looked at Nanami in confusion. Was she innocent or was she evil? He wasn't sure but when the man asked for ID? Nanami handed it over.

The man looked at it and then at Nanami before he nodded and started to pour the glasses. Tomoe furrowed his brow, did this guy have a few shots too?

Thats when the man popped the tab on two bottles, poured then in glass cups and scooted down the counter to the teens.

Tomoe looked down at the brown liquid and he swallowed in distaste. His stomach turned but he gripped the glass slowly. Nanami was paying for this and he was freaking out about it. This was the stuff that took his mother away... it had made a man drunk as he crashed his car into hers... Causing a large pile up on a main street.

Nanami looked at him and then smiled sheepishly before lifting the glass and smelling it, She sniffed it and winced at its strong smell but she looked at Tomoe, " Um..Er..Bottoms Up?"

Tomoe nodded slowly before he lifted the gass slowly, he muttered something before the liquid slipped into his mouth though. He muttered it because it was the right thing to say...

"Mom I'm sorry.." He whispered before the liquid hit his lips. He sipped it and then choked it shock.

" Oh god.." Tomoe flopped his head down and glared at Nanami, " It taste like Pee.."

Nanami nodded and gagged herself but she sighed heavily " This stuff cost a lot though.." She took another sip and gagged before Tomoe got his glass and slowly drank it a third of the way. He put it down and gagged before wincing.

The man at the counter chuckled to himself before shaking his head and looking away from the teens and their first experience with alcohol.

Tomoe sat there for a little while, regretting his choice but not being able to take it back as the liquid ran through his body. It was weird the more he sipped the more appealing it became; but then again..

Everything around him had more appeal..

His chest burned with the liqior before he felt Nanami tug at his hair and snort. He looked at her and chuckled as she clung to his arm,

" Your so cuddly, : She hiccuped and blushed in her tispy stupor, " And your hair is so soft Tomoeee.." She whined and he felt his face burn for no reason what so ever.

" Says the sexy girl holding me." He laughed out and then paused, What the CRAP did he just say?

He turned pale for a few seconds but he didn't say anything..

Nanami looked at him with her innocent eyes and giggled in a slurred manner. Tomoe looked at her glass, what the crap.. did girls get drunk faster? He took another sip and then choked, things blurred around him and he looked at Nanami before trying hard not to smirk.

" You think.. I'm Sexy?" She pouted and he found himself triying not to laugh.

" Maybe." He snorted out and let his head flop on the bar tender then knew that it was time for them to stop and to think through this carefully... He had seen this before and this was definatly their first time drinking.

They got tipsy and boarderline drunk on the first glass...  
"Your sexy too..." Nanami giggled into the foxes ear. It twitched and he tried not to smile slightly to himself at the feeling; usualy he would get embarrassed to be touched on his ears but right now he was fine.

Thats when some women tapped on Tomoe shoulder and offered him a ciggerate. Nanami glared at the woman and the older women rolled her eyes, getting the message completely. She gave Tomoe the ciggerate anyway and he stared at the smoke.

The bar tender sighed and lit it apon request and Nanami watched as Tomoe sucked on the end and then started to cough harshly. Thank god it was only a ciggerate...

He sucked again, trying to take it in deep but letting it seep out of him. It poured out and he sighed in pleasure..  
Nanami smelt it and even in her drunken stupor she gagged, Then she tipped her glass up and drank the rest of her beer; She finished after Tomoe , who took the alcohol quiet well for a newbie.

Tomoe put the ciggerate out and choked before waving his hands and trying to clear the smoke; thats when he felt hands on his ears and he paused. He looked at his right and saw Nanami tugging at one, making the alcohol rush to his head.

'Sh't'op it.." He slurred and tried not to laugh at the same time..

He sounded funny...

" Neh Tomoe," She pouted and got close to his ear, " Lets get out of here.." She whispered leaving Tomoe confused.

The inside of him was screaming and telling him to stop where he was but the alcohol was overriding that voice. He moaned slightly and then sighed before turning his seductive gaze to her,

" Okay.." He muttered in a slurred voice.

The bar tender arched his brow but he said nothing; if these were his kids? He'd kill them.. The man sighed as Nanami threw down some money and told him to keep the change. He rolled his eyes knowing what was going on...

Too bad the two teens had no idea there was someone in a booth keeping a close watch on them...

Tomoe winced when Nanami grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the bar doors; They looked at each other before Tomoe pressed her against a wall and started to kiss her; He sighed into the kiss and let their lips move rapidly together... The fox didn't know what was going on; but his body was letting him do it...

Their tongues met and Tomoe moaned as he licked and sucked, Nanami sighed and jerked at his hair making him blush even with the alcohol running through his blood.  
All he could think of was the kiss and how the beer was clouding his mind and conscience.

He stopped kissing her and they both looked at each other. Thats when the fox moaned and sighed heavily, the alcohol running through his mind.. His eyes then caught sight of a building he probably would have stayed away from his entire life...

* * *

Mikage looked at the food on the plate as he walked to Tomoe's room and knocked lightly. He felt horrible.. hitting him like that. He just hoped Tomoe would actually look at him and talk.

He knocked again but didn't get an answer which frightened him a bit, He cracked the door and looked in..  
" Tomoe? Can I come in?"

He walked in slowly and froze up; his heart stopped and the plate fell to the floor when he saw the window open and the curtains blowing about. He froze, his heart beating rapidly before he turned around to hear Gwen scream.

He ran down the hall to see her looking at Nanami's empty room. Mikage's blood ran cold as she looked at him terrified..

" Get in the car." He spat out as he grabbed his car keys and ran down the stairs,

Oh Tomoe-Mikage.. You are so dead when I get my hands on you! Mikage screamed in his mind as they hopped into the car and sped down the driveway..

* * *

The man looked at the two teens and sighed; he knew they were drunk but the girl was giving him money and the two were awefuly clingy towards each other. Maybe thats why they were getting a room?

Tomoe looked at the man blankly whille Nanami played with a potted palnt and danced with some of its branches, The fox snorted and laughed,

" Th'ats cute.." He slurred making Nanami laugh.

" Your cute, and hot." She slurred and stumbled towards him in her tsipyness. He watched her and bit his lip as his kanines bared...

" No.. That'z you.." He laughed as the man rolled his eyes and sighed.

He remembered his times as a teen, he just hated seeing other teens making the wrong decision on things. He didn't know what these two were going through at home but it was obvious that this was a bad idea.

He relunctly handed the room key over to the fox and Tomoe gripped the cold metal in his hand. Then he grabbed Nanami's hand and they walked away from the counter, and somehow in their wildest of dreams , made it to the room.

As soon as they walked in Tomoe closed the door, locked it and started to kiss Nanami harshly.. Maybe a little too harshly. The fox backed Nanami against a wall and kissed her.. His lips pulled at hers as he growled like an animal.. He kissed her neck and nipped her ear in pleasure... Moaning slightly.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and Tomoe nipped at her lower lip. She returned the nip and he moaned in satisfaction.. His hands trembled as he slipped them to her hair and then to a button on the back of her shirt.. He paused as he kissed her.. Not touching anything on her but her hair.

The kiss was passionate and full of sighs and tongues slipped into each others mouths and explored as Tomoe gasped for air, he stepped back his body feeling like falling... And he was going to pull her with him...until something hit him in the head..

No it wasn't Nanami, No it wasn't anything in the room; It was the thing that he had always tried to keep as a child.

Something he had always wanted to have by his side at all times, even in the most scary places..

His Commen Sense and the his sense of direction...

Common sense and reality hit him in the head before his hands even toughed a button on a shirt; it hit him in the head even before the kiss turned too passionate; and the alcohol seemed to drain out as Tomoe paused the kiss...

Their lips sat against each others as Tomoe opened his closed eyes and realized where they were; What they had drank and what he had smoked. He looked behind him at the cold, air conditioned room and he felt his breath leave him...

What was he getting ready to do? And with Nanami of all People.

The fox suddeny stepped back and gently lowered Nanami's hands from his ears. Control zipped through him as he placed her hands down and then looked at her wearily. She blinked as they both panted and stared at each other...

They were standing there by the door, staring for what seemed like forever until Tomoe spoke slowly, " I know we said we would rebel.. but this is wrong even to me. I don't.. Do.." He turned and ran his hands through his white hair. He closed his eyes and breathed out, trying his best to think.

" I don't sleep around.." He paused and then looked at the ground in shock and in shame. This rebellious thing was getting way to out of hand. Here he was getting drunk, smoking and almost playing around like some idiot... What was he doing?

Yes he was fighting with his father but right now this had nothing to do with him; this was just Tomoe feeling like a total idiot; because,

1\. He broke his promise with his mother,

and

2\. He almost messed with Nanami..

The fox swallowed as bile rose up in his throat and Nanami grew quiet. He looked up at her and she suddenly let a small smile touch her lips. Tomoe stepped back, unsure if it was perverted one or not.. not until Nanami hugged him and with shaking arms said,

" Thank you for stopping me.." She started to whimper and cry as she buried her head in his shoulder, She muttered Thank you, Over and over again..

The fox didn't know what to do before hugging her and holding her close to him. He closed his eyes and took in her scent...

" No.. You should be screaming at me." Tomoe whimpered as he held her close to him, "This is my fault.. Why are we even here?"

Nanami blinked and looked around , as if reality just hit her more then she wanted it too. The girl covered her mouth when she saw the room they were in. Tomoe ran his hands through his hair before pulling the door open and looking over at the brown haired girl..

" We should leave-"

"Oh yes, I was thinking the same thing." A familiar voice rang through Tomoe's ears and he froze up perfectly. He turned to see Areno leaning against a railing and staring him down with cold rust colored eyes.

* * *

" W-Wha.." Tomoe spat out before the man held up a hand and sighed,

" I saw you in the bar; plus you went to a hotel that I ususaly go to when I have business in the city."

He narrowed is eyes and then stepped forward, he grabbed Nanami arm and yanked the key from Tomoe's hand.

" You two better be glad I don't smell anything on you.." He glared at them both, " If something had happened I would have told your father." He spat this out like venom until he sighed and then glared at the slightly tipsy and shamed teens.

Tomoe looked down, his face an obvious crimson from his embarrassment of actally being caught in a hotel room with a girl. He tugged at a stray string on his pants while Nanami looked like she could puke from her last drink..

The foxes eyes were filled with innocence and Areno sighed heavily; he couldnt let them get away with something like this. His father had to know about the beer... but then again. You could smell it on both of them. Tomoe also smelled like nicotine.

And knowing that Tomoe's father was a match making god? He would probably find out about the hotel room and who knows what..

Meaning Tomoe was completely doomed and Nanami was dead.

Areno looked at them and sighed. Tomoe's hair was messed up; Nanami looked like a train wreck and her lips were slightly red from their recent use. Tomoe looked like he could puke with gave Areno the impression he didn't want either of them in his car. Which meant they were walking.

He wasn't supposed to be with Tomoe; Mikage had already said so but... The kid coudln't go on the streets half drunk with his hormones running wild. He sighed and looked ahead before looking at the key,

" You guys can come to my place; I'll take this key back.." He looked at Tomoe. His ears were pinned and he looked a little pale. It was as if he knew that his dad would find out about this little adventure. Areno sighed...

When he turned the key back in he started to walk with both teens on the sidewalk. They were quiet until Areno looked at Tomoe. He looked pale and Nanami seemed like she was wobbly.

" Is this your guys first time drinking?" He muttered this and Nanami shook her head.

" Dad spiked my punch at my fourteenth birthday party.. so no." She sighed a bit shamed; She wished she didn't have to bring him up but she blocked it out as Tomoe shook his head no.

Areno caught this and looked at Tomoe as he shook his head no. He was staring ahead his head turned towards the side walk. His hands were trembling and Areno wondered if it was because of his hormones or because of fear..

He furrowed his brow and then winced.  
" You might being puking all night then-" Before he finished his sentence Tomoe covered his mouth and puked on the grass.

Areno winced as Nanami patted the foxes back and tried not to tilt over... Areno furrowed his brow. How much did she drink?

Tomoe finished and whimpered as he held his still hurt head. The fox held his head and Nanami patted his head. He moaned and then covered his mouth; his face turning a bright red.. Areno tried not to chuckle as they contiued to walk in quiet.

When they got to the gravesight he unlocked the gate and Nanami stared at it in shock. She shivered as they walked in and she looked at Tomoe.. This when Areno knew she was still drunk..

She said, " Tomoe.. I see dead people." Her eyes grew wide and Tomoe started to crack up laughing.

The black fox shook his head as he unlocked his front door and they walked in a two story victorian home.

Tomoe looked and remembered a side room were their was medical supplies. That must of been the room he had been in...

The fox walked them to the living room and he handed Tomoe a bucket. He also pointed out the bathroom as Tomoe went pale again.

" I'm..." Tomoe gasped between heaves, " Never drinking again." He coughed this time and Nanami nodded as she sat in an unlady like position. Areno threw a blanket over her and then turned the fire place on. He warmed his hands and looked over at Tomoe who was shiving from exhaustion.

Areno looked at the time and then blinked... When did it get to be three A.M? He growled under his breath.. Was this kid always going to wake him up at times like this?

He sighed and glanced over at Nanami who had conked out. So she was a drowsy drinker... Just like Rii.

He furrowed his brow before he looked at Tomoe who was shaking from his little heaving spell. Now he looked cold as he pulled a blanket around him..

" I should of just cut myself.." Tomoe choked out as his headache grew. Areno shot him a disapporving look but didn't say anything as he looked into the fire and sighed.

Thats when Tomoe looked at him... The house was quiet expect for the fire cracking and the sounds of Rii's snoring from the guest bedroom.

" Why hasn't dad told me about you?" He narrowed his eyes as Areno looked at him and sighed heavily.

" Kid.."

" I want to know." Tomoe hissed out. Then he whimpered and Areno looked at him shocked. The fox wiped at his eyes and tried not the choke up, " Dad won't tell me. Your all I have of mom.." He rubbed his eyes and Areno broke.

He leaned his figure agaist the safest part of the fireplace as he looked at the teen, " Lets say there was this stupid teen that thought his sister was a load of crap. He pushed said ''Pregnant'' Sister and made her fall... The baby was fine... But said teen told her to go kill herself." Tomoe's eyes showed shock and pain, " I also said that her child should kill itself as well..."

The white haired fox whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes. Why was it that his family.. Everyone of them hated him? If Areno hated him and Nanami then why was he helping him?

The man sighed as Tomoe baled and wiped at his face, trying to get it to stop... Sadly the influence of alcohol made Tomoe loose any control he wanted so the tears fell...

" Maybe I will.." Tomoe choked out quietly. Areno caught this and glared.

" Don't-You-Dare." He spewed and then sighed, " Life is too importent to give away; even if it seems like you don't have a reason to live? You will have a reason later on.. Death is not the choice to be taking.."

The white fox looked at him and paused, " If that why.." He rubbed his wrists and Areno nodded.

" Thats why I can take death away..." He looked at the fox and sighed; " Your dad should be here.."

Tomoe blinked, he had no idea how Areno had the time to call him but he wasn't looking forward to seeing the man. He would kill him when he found out about how he, drank, smoked and almost did some adult things with his best friend...

He felt his skin burn as he remembered her lips and how soft they were. Their kisses was okay just not the hotel. The way her lips touched his... It made his mouth tingle; just like when he woke up.

He paused and touched his mouth, his face burned in confusion as her taste lingered on his lips. He blushed and covered his face to hide it in embarrassment. He didn't know why he was even thinking their kisses... his tongue licked at his mouth and his eyes grew wide from his actions.

He blushed even more as he whimpered and buried his face in his knees... He blinked and looked down; his bangs shilding his face. Why? What was going on with him? He swallowed and tried to shake the thought.. but sadly the thoughts fled when the door was banged open by someone he didn't want to see...

He turned his head to see his father stomping towards him with murder as his intention,

" WHAT THE CRAP DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

Tomoe swallowed and winced,

_Oh crap..._

* * *

_**A/N: " Okay.. Like I said. That chapter was a bit more intense than something I usually do ; but its about Tomoe having a strong head on his shoulders and overcoming the temptaion of .. well you know. NO LEMONS! ( Lemons are Sex scenes, For those who have no idea.. -_-**_

_**I want to say, YAY! 50th CHAPPIE! XD It won't end for a while either! XD Haha, I'm evil! XD**_  
_**What did you guys think? ;)**_


	52. Its Hard To Let Go

_**51\. Its Hard To Let Go**_

* * *

"WHAT THE CRAP DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Mikage fumed as he stomped towards Tomoe. The teenager swallowed and tugged the blanket he had had tighter around him; his knuckles turning white in constant fear. Areno stared at the fuming god while Nanami snorted in her sleep.

Gwen ran past Mikage to her daughter, and, after getting a whiff of alcohol? She woke her daughter up and glared at Tomoe from a distance.

The teenager fox swallowed as his heart sunk. What was he going to do? He knew he smelled like the beverage as well and lets not forget hid barth bucket that Areno gave him.

When Mikage got up close he looked at Tomoe and swallowed, his nose wrinkled up when he smelled the alcohol. Tomoe was shaking from the cold and the effects of his hormones and alcohol combined. Tomoe froze up his heart sunk as his stomach turned.

Mikage stepped back and folded his arms, making a distorted face. His face twisted with a strange look and fir some reason the disappiontment running through his eyes? The disappiontment that he thought that he craved?

_It made his eyes water.._

Mikage breathed in and tried to ignore the nicotine and liqiuor smell that was emmbedded into his sons clothes, "I..." He paused, " I am so disappointed that I have no words to say...You sneak out, You get drunk..Oh and by the way." Mikage held out his phone and pointed at the screen, "The credit card commpany called...A hotel?!" He raised his voice and clenched his fists, "What do you think your doing?!"

Tomoe felt his ears pin as he heard, not only his father screaming at him, but Gwen screaming at Nanami as well.

This was all his fault...what had he been thinking? What was he thinking? This didn't get him anywhere...It just made him want go puke his guts up all night long.

Mikage grew quiet and then glared at the black haired fox beside the fireplace, "Why is he here? Did I not tell you tha-"

Areno narrowed his rust colored eyes as he snarled his lip, "Hey look; I had a business partner that wanted to meet in the bar, You better be glad that I saw them get wasted!" He glared as Mikage starred at him. The gods glasses glinted until he looked at the fox,

"Then why didn't you stop them?"

The fox smirked," Because if I was your son? I'd do the same thing. You forget how you met Elisa, You-"

Mikage glared, "Continue to talk and you' ll be charged for treason."

"Ha, "Areno fake laughed, "Throwing your power around now are we? We both know you can't hold your powers back when you anger spikes...Land-god!" Areno swore out as wind filled the air..

Tomoe eyes grew wide as the wind blew around his father and blew the fire out in the fireplace. He blinked as the house grew ghostly and cold. His fathers eyes glew a bright blue until he opened his mouth and cursed, "Do not make we show you what I can do."

Areno laughed, "Get out of my house. You'll damage something, "The fix looked at his Tomoe and the fix noticed his rust colored eyes were glowing a bright yellow, "Leave...But come when You wish to."

Mikage growled as a strong wind whipped through the air, "Dont tell him to disobey more!" He stepped forward until Tomoe gasped. He stood up and grabbed his fathers arm..the cold wind took his breath away like a cyclone and he whimpered.

"STOP IT!" He screamed as his white hair whipped about. His wide violet eyes widened as the wind threw him back.. he winced in pain as Mikage calmed down, and then, without looking back...

" We're going home. Say goodbye to this funeral keeper. Its the last time you'll see him." He walked towards the door...

Tomoe sucked in his breath and looked over at Areno. The black fox looked ahead and then spat out with sadened tones.

"Leave, but head my words." He looked at Tomoe and then frowned," And stop hurting yourself.." He ruffled the younger foxes hair before looking at Nanami. The girl looked at him and whimpered as he did a military sign off.. and then with no emotion? He walked back into the room...

Tomoe stood up shaking, his limbs shook in pain as he wiped at his lip. He was susprised to see blood on his finger tips. The foxes hot tongue licked at his lip as he gasped out in pain.

The bloodly taste turned the foxes stomach. He gagged as Gwen sighed and patted his head, "Thank you.." She whispered slightly making him confused. Nanami had already walked to the car so the fox clenched his fists and looked at her,

"For what?"

She looked back at him and winked, "For stopping yourself.."

Tomoe froze up but his face did not. Instead it heated to an incredable heat; making him wince in pain. The fox wasnt used to being praised; and when he did it made him embarrassed.

Tomoe nodded and looked down as they walked towards the door. They walked out and Tomoe saw his father glaring to himself..

Tomoe winced, what was he going to do? His father was mad and for the first time ever he let his father yell with no arguments back. It was like his heart told him he deserved it...

The fox winced as he looked up and saw Nanami climbing into the car. She looked back at him and their eyes locked. Then to his confusion she looked away and chewed her lip.

The fox blinked and looked away rather quickly. His heart lurched and he swallowed.. his breath catching...

What was going on? His face warmed and he swallowed, his saliva now like dust against his throat.

Was she mad at him because of what happened? He hoped not.. he already had his father mad at him. The fox couldn't loose his best friend too.

He got into the car and sunk down; his ears twitched as then noticed that they weren't going home. Tomoe sat up in confusin but before he could ask?

Gwen looked at him from the front seat and chuckled weakly, "Kido. We have to go get you some medicine for your hangover.."

Tomoe blinked, "Whats a... Hang-ov-er?"

Nanami moaned as the fox titled his head in confusion. What was so bad?!

* * *

Areno slammed the guest bedroom door; waking Rii up. The black haired fox stared at her and then sat on the bed before flopping back and laying his head on her stomach.

" Rii.." He whiserped as she played with the black hair on his head. Areno sighed as he whimpered and buried his face on her stomach,

"Its so hard to let go...isn't it?" He whispered out; reminding her of the teen she fell in love with..

And then, Areno let his wet face touch her hands; as she wiped away his salty tears.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

" Oh my gods..." Tomoe moaned and ordered his father to shut the blinds. The god did so but then Tomoe was cusred with Kurama and Mizuki visiting.

Kurama looked at him as Mizuki pouted.

" Your no fun Tomoe-kun. I've always wanted to try sake and you didn't even take me with you?" He stomped his foot as a pout formed...

Kurama didn't say anything, he was to shocked and maybe disappointed. He had always trusted Tomoe to keep his head on straight, but lately things were questionable. He wanted to know what possessed Tomoe to put beer to his lips. The one thing that clouded that man's mind; the man that crashed into his mothers car.

It was because of drunk driving that made Tomoe scream for hours... after he watched his mothers hand drop, and the doctors cover her with a sheet... the sheet covered in blood.

The Tengu stayed quiet as Tomoe maoned and pulled blanket over his head. He whimpered as the cloth brushed against his ears... making them ache.

Then to make it worse? Mikage yelled from the other room and then stomped in; his fists was cleched around a white bill until he screamed,

" You spent one hundred and fifty dollars for a hotel room with that innocent girl?! "

The air grew quiet and Tomoe grew quiet tense... thats until Mizuki and Kurama gasped,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NANAMI YOU PYSHCO OF A PERVERT?!"

* * *

**_ALLO! Sorry its late but I was grounded; So its took me a while to update! Sorry its a bit short.. T-T I'll make the next chappie Longer; Also please Check out my New Story 'Simple but True Things' ( I might change the title to Teenage Daddy. ) Its a TomoeXNanami._**


	53. Brother's Problems

_**52\. Brothers Problems..**_

* * *

Tomoe flinched and rubbed his head in pain. He just had to endure hours of screaming and shouting from Kurama and Mizuki, SOme of the questions bordered on his commen sense. Some made him stutter and others made his face turn so red that he wanted to die.

Now they were sitting in his room looking at him. Tomoe sighed and leaned his head back against the bed's headboard. He was tired and his head was throbbing harshly. He could feel the pounding in his ears and he had already threw up several times.

He had no idea how disappointed Kurama was. He was the older brother and yet he didn't see his little brothers pain. That was like a slap in the face... He wanted to help but now Tomoe had made the mistake that he never thought he would do.

" So.." Mizuki choked out, " What did happen in the hotel?"

Kurama paused and looked at Tomoe. They had been avoiding the subject with all their questions but it had to be adressed. Tomoe, who was hugging his knees, Froze up at the question and then let his head jerk from their gaze.

He didn't want to tell them; but they were the only ones in the whole world that would listen to him and not judge. His father used to be like that but he had changed; or he had... Tomoe wasn't sure anymore.

He looked at them and tried to hide the fact that his face was gradually turning a rosy color, " We checked in and.." He looked away, " We kissed..."  
Mizuki swallowed as Kurama held up his hand and looked at the teen wearily, " And?"

The fox looked at him and winced sheepishly, " Nothing. Nothing happened.. I stopped it." He blushed more this time as he looked down and tugged at his tail. He chewed his lip as Kurama smiled slightly and Mizuki chuckled.

"So..." Mizuki choked out with a laugh, " You guys made-out..And it was heated; but you gained control?"

Tomoe looked at him and nodded; His eyes serious and begging for them to understand him. They already knew he was in trouble with his dad so they both smiled and patted his head. He glared at them for treating him like a child but they all grew quiet when Nanami walked in and tapped on the doorframe.

" Um, Hi." She smiled and looked at Tomoe. Their eyes caught and Tomoe's mouth parted only slightly, his breath coming out short. Nanami was confused at his gaze; but it made her face burn red as she looked away from his violet eyes.

Kurama caught this and for some reason he didn't know what to do in the situation. It was like seeing something you knew would happen, happen; but for some reason he wondered is Tomoe was confused. The fox was slow but Nanami seemed to be acting differently lately...

He smiled to himself but then paused when his phone rang. Kurama laughed to himself and answered with a deep dread...

" Hello?" He listened in hate and then tried to smile through what he was thinking, " Ah Brother.." He swallowed and nodded, Completely ignoring how Mizuki was picking up his bag and thrusting it over his shoulder. He looked at Kurama and mouthed the Words, Hospital, Chemo..'

The tengu nodded as the snake left, he nodded and then looked at Tomoe. The fox looked uneasy and he deciced it was best for the fox to talk to Nanami when he had the chance too. He walked out of the room and sighed as his brother gave him down the road.

He wished his brother could be like Tomoe or Mizuki. They understood even when he didn't deserve it;

" Yeah, Yeah.." Kurama winced, " I get it Jiro.."

* * *

Mizuki looked as Kurama talked on his phone and cursed to himself; the little snake didn't get it. The tengu always told him and Tomoe what was going on. Take that back, Tomoe always told them too, but now he seemed to be falling away.

It wasn't like they were brothers anymore...

And Mizuki didn't like that; especailly giving that the doctors had only given his mother a little while to live. The chemo wasn't working and now he was waiting for Feather for brains to hurry up so they could get there in time.

He felt like he was alone in this fight; he was adopted but his mother was so wonderful to him, and her boyfriend Inari was taking this all to harshly himself. He didn't know what to do, the snake wanted to transform into his animal self and swallow.

But... He had promised himself to stay strong for Kurama and Tomoe.

Tomoe ws a cutter...

Kurama got Beat... And that was something that the snake would never tell anyone. The crow wore his long sleeves and yet he gave each of his desinated bothers advice when they needed it most. Tomoe especailly.. But Mizuki knew that he was still cutting every now and then. He would see a new scar or the rubber band would be stretched in some places..

It worried him to see his bother's like this; but.. Even though they weren't brothers by blood? They saw what he was going through too... He was loosing his only family and he'd rather just shut himself off to the world.

He knew that wasn't the answer though. He wanted his family, he wanted to be near them whenever he could, so right now he was waiting for Kurama to hurry up and move it! He shifted his bag on his shoulder and rocked on the balls of his feet;

Kurama looked at him with pleading eyes until he sighed and nodded as Mizuki heard screaming on the other side the Tengu's cell phone. The bird hissed to himself and then looked at the snake, " I'm sorry; You have to go alone today.."

Mizuki puased but nodded, He understood.. Kurama had to go home and get who know's what done to him; and the snake hated to think of what scars Kurama had to cover up this time.

Mizuki nodded and tried to fake a smile before Kurama hit him lightly in the head,

" Don't cry your eyes out; its going to be okay.. Look at her with a smile." Kurama slid his finger over his lips and formed a smile before cursed as his brother screamed in his ears again. He nodded and muttered an , I'm coming'

Mizuki gave him a smile as the Tengu ran down the stairs and out of the house at full speed. The sake didn't know where he was going but he had to focus on his desination. He had to get to the hospital right then and there. He had to get to his mother...

And he had to do it alone..

* * *

_**Back To Tomoe-Kun!**_

* * *

Tomoe looked at the doorway and at the brunette haired girl in front of him. She hesitated before entereing his room but she did so anyway and sat on the edge of his bed. It was quiet until Tomoe swallowed and looked at the girl, ' Sorry.."

What surprised him was that they both said it at the same time. He blinked in shock before the girl scooted closer to him and pulled her knees to her chest, " I'm sorry; I'm the one that said we should go into a bar.."

Tomoe shook his head, " No.. I said we should go to the World Over Yonder. Then there was the fact with the.." His voice trailed off and his face burned unknowingly. He it the end of his thumb until Nanami waved a hand in front of his face.

Tomoe blinked and looked at her shocked; Then she smiled and giggled to herself, " Lets not think about that okay? Remember what we said? What happened in that night; stays in that night?" She patted his shoulder and even from her touch he shivered.

The fox flushed in shock but didn't say anything as he looked at her with rounded eyes,

'Right Best Friend?" Nanami smiled and Tomoe felt his lips edge up; not until Nanami grabbed his wrist and looked at the swallowon skin underneath the rubber band. she rubbed it lightly and the fox winced and yanked his hand back. Sadly she didn't let go but instead rubbed it lightly.

Her lips formed a pout and to his utter shock she kissed the skin, making him shiver and stutter in shock. Nanami blinked as if it hit her square in the face as to what she was doing; so she pulled away and flushed in confusion. She felt her cheek and then blinked.

Oh god what was wrong with her? What was she doing?

Tomoe looked at her; his wrist tingling, not only from the rubber band slaps, but from her soft, rose colored lips. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.. He didn't know what to say. His best friend was acting so weird and it confused him greatly...

But really confused was why his heart was beating so loudly that it was pounding in his ears. Pounding soloudly that it was all he could hear beyond his own, labored breathing. His white haired fanned his face as he, again, Remembered her lips and how they pulled at his ever so perfectly.

It made his mouth water and his tongue threatened to lick at his lips as the temptation in front of him seemed to very in concept. Nanami looked at him and slowly patted his head, Her fingers didn't tough his ears this time but Tomoe's face still heated to a bright red.

He yanked himself away from her hand and swallowed the strange feeling in his stomach. He had to think straight.. But it was hard given that all his thoughts where like white noise buzzing in his ears.

"Nanami.. Thank you for understanding." Tomeo choked out and looked away, his ears flopped and he breathed out, " Things are not as they used to be with my dad and me." He bit his lip and Nanami nodded,

" I've noticed.." She paused and then smiled, " Lets think about better things okay?"

Tomoe blinked but looked at her smile from the side; It was a side glance like always but what shocked him was when Nanami looked at him like a deer in headlights. Her face sprouted to a hot color and the fox felt himsef rattle with confusion.

What was her problem?

" Hey..Whats with you?" The fox blinked at his friends actions. He had no idea that his glance sent a chill down her spine; he didn't know it made her shiver, he didn't know that her heart was pounding harshly within her chest.

"I'm f-fine!" Nanami backed up from him and clmbed off the bed, " I'll see you later. Lets go do karaoke tomorrow night." She smiled and bit her lip, " Kurama and Mizuki will be there; along with Ami and some girl from the country.." Nanami laughed nervously making Tomoe blink in confusion.

Then she ran out of the room and shut his door with a click; Tomoe titled his head to the side and blinked, ' What was that all about?"

* * *

Mizuki nodded at the nurse and sighed heavily as he walked to the right room; His hand felt the cold handle and he shook slightly in fear of what he had to see everytime he came to this hospital.

His hands shook as he gripped the doorknob and opened it to see a blond woman with breathing machines attached to her. The snake swallowed; she had gotten worse; one day she was in the school as principal and now she was trying to struggle for her life...

" M-Mom?" Mizuki walked over to her and sat down the flowers he had gotten on the way. The woman weakly looked at him and a smile bloomed on her pale face. She reached out a shaking hand and he gripped it and gave it a gentle sqeeze.

He knew if he sqeezed harder it would break or bruise... He hated to see her so fragil, even to the touch of his hand.

" H-Hey..." She choked out, her breathing rugid. Her eyes searched him and Mizuki couldn't hold it in; Not seeing her like this. He leaned down and buried his face in her stomach, sobbing and pleading for her to fight for him.

What woudl he do without her? He coudln't stay at home alone anymore; it was killing him and driving him insane to see all her pictures and belongings. He gripped her blanket and she smiled as she touched his hair and patted his head lightly.

She looked at him and mouthed the words, " I'm here. Baby, I'm here.'

He whimpered and cried onto her; why was it that.. He felt alone right now? Why was his life crashing down and breaking all around him? What was he to do now?  
What?

* * *

"GET UP! WEAKNESS IS NOT TOLERATED IN THIS FAMILY!" The man kicked again and the teen grunted in pain, " I SAID TO GET UP!"

Kurama winced as blood trailed down his lip and his aching sides screamed at him; thank goodness his other brother came in and glared at his brother Jiro. The older man glared back and stomped away leaving Kurama to lay on the floor and wince out in pain.

His other brother kneeled beside him and winced, " Why do you let him do this? What will your friends say if they see these burises?"

Kurama laughed, " I have enough, " He couched, " To worry about right now with Tomoe. " He sat up and his brother chuckled as he patted his youngest brothers head. He gave a ice pack and pouted,

" What do you mean?" His pout grew and Kurama chuckled.

" I'm not sure; The cutting hasn't gone away yet... " He winced and held the ice pack to his lip before looking at his brother and smirking, " But.. He and Nanami have made-out several times now. I think their both pretty dense.." He chuckled as his brother laughed hearily and tugged at his long lavendar hair.

" All of you are at that age; Girls.." He chuckled and then paused, " You said you were going somewhere tomorrow right?"

Kurama smiled and pulled on a long sleeve shirt. Yes, It was hot outside but it beat showing off his black and blue skin. He nodded and smiled lightly before pausing, He was worried.. Not about himself; he had put up with this for years. Maybe it was for Mizuki and Tomoe?

They were like his younger brothers and now they both were doing things he never pictured them to do. Tomoe was slitting his wrist and Mizuki was loosing his mother to a disease. He sighed heavily and swallowed..

What was he going to do? What was his family and his brother's going to do? And... What was with Nanami? He smiled to himself and chuckled,  
" Lets hope everything goes well at Karaoke tomorrow."

* * *

_**Just you wait for the next chappie! It involves, Mizuki and The wrap Party girl, Kurama and Ami and Our favorite... Tomoe and Nanami! More cute awkward things are to insue for these cute teens..**_

_**Its not ending anytime soon.. Do not think that! -_-**_

_**Guess on what happens in the next chapter,**_

_**Tomoe and Nanami make out on the couch at the party and get caught'**_

_**Kurama's scars are found out.**_

_**Mizuki gets an emergency call from the hospital'**_

_**See you guys next time! XD**_


	54. Accidents

_**53\. Accidents...**_

* * *

Tomoe woke up and moaned, His eyes were heavy and so was his limbs. His headache was gone but now he was weakly staring at his clock. He looked at it and let his eyes close again..Until he looked again and gasped out in shock.

It was five in the evening?! WHAT THE CRAP!?

He threw his covers off and quickly pulled on a new shirt, He pulled it over his head and then yanked his door open, trying tofix his pants. He could not believe he slept that late! The fox hissed as he ran down the stairs and made his way towards the kitchen.

Tomoe slammed the door open and saw his father sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. The god looked up with wide eyes; then he looked at the clock and then sighed heavily as he looked at his rattled son.

His hair was everywhere and he looked refreshed; but the god supossed that was going to happen to someone who slept all the other day and half the day now. He sat his cup down and looked at the fox as he pulled out a glass and started to pour some orange juice.

His hands were shaking as he poured and the gd knew that the fox could feel his stare. To be honest he was still upset at Tomoe's actions but no one could stay mad at Tomoe for long. He had a good head on his shoulders; when he did something there was a reason.

Mikage sighed when his E-mail went off and he clicked a link. It was another prayer again.. He sighed heavily and read it; but his mind was on his son who was gulping his juice down and trying to do whatever to his pants and shirt.

He looked flustered and confused; as if he was completely out of it for sleeping so late. The god would have told him to stay home because of his little incident, but he thought that the fox went though enough torture last night when his head was pounding in his skull.

Tomoe suddenly looked at the clock and swore loud enough for Mikage to look at him shocked. That was a new word...

The fox cursed again, his face flushed as he grabbed his jacket and then moaned at the idiotic timing. He was muttering how he would never make it in time and how messed up he was. The god found this interesting until he closed his laptop and looked at him,

" Do you need a ride?"

The fox paused and then looked at him; his eyes were saddened and the man knew why. Their relationship had plummented rather quickly lately and now all that was happening was weighing on both of them. Tomoe looked exhausted again... The refreshed look disappeared as he sighed and looked away.

Mikage took this as a yes and then paused, " Where to?"

The fox looked at him and tugged at his jacket's zipper, "Karaoke?"

The man blinked in shock as he looked at his son. He didn't think Tomoe liked that sort of thing.. but then again he was going out with Nanami and the gang. Was it him or was Tomoe and Nanami strange lately? Ever since everything started happening... They seemed to be getting closer and closer. In a good way? He wasn't sure about that..

Theyir relationship seemed more.. Passionate then it should of been for a friendship. He was a match making god; he knew a few things. He had it pop up on his works computer. Tomoe thought he was always doing work but to be truthful he was always giggling over some of the things that popped up on his screen... Of course.. Not EVERYTHING came up on it.

Which worried him..

The god smiled and stood as he grabbed his car keys off the counter; He followed Tomoe to the car and got into the drivers seat as Tomoe sat quietly in the passaenger seat. He sunk down and put in headphones...

Mikage sighed.. This was awkward..

* * *

They pulled up to the parking lot of the karaoke place. Tomoe seemed to climb out of the car before it even stopped. He wanted out of there; it felt like he was choking on all the emotions in that car. He just wanted to relax..

His dad wouldn't understand what he was feeling. Thats why he had to get out of the house.. Mikage had looked at him several hundred times and even said a few things that made no sense. Everything hurt as he sat there... he wanted out of the car anyway. The fox felt clastrophobic... The walls on the vehical seemed to close in on him.

This was a fear he never told his father about; he hated riding in the car or bus. Mostly the car of cousre. It just sent back bad memoires.. Like being in the backseat and...And..

The fox shook the thought away and swallowed; the music took his mind off of it but he still wanted to run out of the car. He wanted out of it! It wasn't his father or whats was going on! It was the memoires.. It was the terrorifing feeling he was getting.. He wanted to beat the door down; but he settled when pinning his nails into the interior.

Mikage caught this but he didn't say anything... How could he? His son was listening to music at the time and it could how been because they were in the same car together. He sighed as Tomoe bolted as fast as he could; he didn't see how Tomoe gasped for air when he got out of the car...

Mikage did see Tomoe had his rubber band and he saw welt marks from the last few days... he winced seeing the raw red skin.. To think that he didn't see that before it happened and became an addiction. That had sickened him; not Tomoe but himself..

His little boy was hurting himself...

He sighed and Tomoe went to grab his headphones from the seat when Mikage looked at him, " I'll pick you up at nine."

Tomoe nodded but didn't say anything; He gripped his headphones and closed the door; then he went inside the karaoke parlor.  
The god sighed...

What was he going to do?

* * *

Tomoe walked into the parlor to see Mizuki singing a song and Nanami laughing at him. Kurama was looking at his watch; but soon turned around to see Tomoe looking at them.

" Your late.." Kurama smirked and Nanami gasped and giggled. She sprang up and hugged Tomoe; shocking him completely. Even Mizuki missed a note on his song as the girl gripped his hair and held him close for a few seconds.

When she pulled back she patted his head.. In-Front-Of-Everyone... He blinked as her fingers touched his ear and his mouth almost fell open. Tomoe blushed crimson and backed up rather quickly, his heart pounding. Stupid animal hormones...Kurama looked at Nanami but she seemed to have no clue as to what she just did.. He was shocked to see her touch Tomoe like that..

But then again it did explain a few things that Tomoe keeped locked up to himself.'

" I thought you were dead!" She pouted, reminding Tomoe of the girl from when they were little. He bit his lip and Kurama mtioned that wasn't a good idea.. The fox looked at him conufsed so the Tengu grabbed his shoulder and pulled the fox away from the group.

" Your teeth..."

Tomoe looked at him confused but ran his tongue over his kanine. He winced as pain shot through his tongue and Kurama clucked his tongue, " All she did was touch your ear; doesn't take you much to get riled up now does i-"

Tomoe hissed but it was hard for him to hide his own blush. He was acting stupid... Everytime someone touched his ear; this happened. So it wasn't the girl who did it... even though she was the only one that really touched his ears. He swallowed...

The fox rolled his eyes before being pushed into the karaoke room. There was already food and stuff on the table and the fox sighed as Nanami handed him a soda. This sort of thing really wasn't his thing... giving that people were singing all around.

Plus Mizuki was singing Toxic and Tomoe was dying from the disgusting display. He gagged and sipped his drink as Nanami sat beside him. People were clapping as Mizuki danced about like an idiot. He winked at a woman that could be in her twenties and she looked uterlly disgusted.

The teen was an idiot; sadly Kurama and Tomoe saw him as a younger brother so they couldn't kill him; no matter how hard they wanted too. He finished his song with a headbang and Tomoe literally turned his back on him.

Nanami snorted in laughter as she leaned back on the backless, Purple couch. She laughed but then paused when he hand touched something fluffy. She didn't know what it was but she yanked it rather harshly to see what it was.

She looked at it and blinked at its white appearance; when she looked up everyone was looking at her like she was a pervert . Suddenly Tomoe yanked the tail away from her and stared at her in shock. His face colored and his ears flattened before he nearly screamed out,

" Nanami! I told you thats off limits!"

Sadly Tomoe just realized how wrong that sounded and his ''Brothers'' Found it as the perfect opertunity to tease him, " SO! Whats NOT off limits?" They winked at him and he stood up and growled; his face burned as he walked to the drink dispenser and tried to screw his head on straight.

Stupid idiots. She was just his friend. He wans't into relationships or love, Why?

It didn't exst..

His dad said he helped peopel get together; but if you didn't even have love for your own children? Then it didn't exist. This is what Tomoe believed. Love was stupid and Humans clung to it to get rid of their life problems, at least he knew the truth... Didn't he?

He blinked when something hit his hand and when he looked down? He saw his soda pouring on his hand from overfilling it. He growled and released the button to let the soda flow. Then he poured some out of his cup and put a lip on the cup.

When he walked back he saw Nanami singing, ' I was always love you.' He rolled his eyes; like he thought earlier.. If parents couldn't care for their kids? And if what people called love was nasty day-dreams? Then love didn't exist...

The fox leaned back and sipped his drink; love didn't exist, if it did than it would be his mom and dad. That was love... but.. Love didn't exit for him; and he didn't want it to . He wasn't interested in loe or liking someone. Not right now.. not ever. People just brought pain... and he really didn't need anymore of that.  
His father already did a great job at making his life a royal wreck..

* * *

Mizuki looked over at Tomoe. He looked deep in thought; but he also looked out of it. As if he was mad at his dad again; it wouldn't surprise him though.. Something was up with those two and he didn't know what it was.

The snake glanced over at Nanami; she was wearing a cute pink skirt with a yellow tank top. She was wearing white thigh socks and her pigtails were loose but waving out. The snake sighed to himself and waited for his turn again.

They offered Tomeo the mic but he gave them a, ' Are you kidding me?' Look, and so he was passed by. Mizuki laughed but then paused when his phone went off. He blinked in shock as he pulled at his cell and saw the number.

Suddenly all his joy left and he went pale. Why you ask? His phone was chiming and freaking him out. The ring was like an amber alert to his ears; freaking him out and making his stomach turn. He lifted his phone to his ear and swallowed,

" Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Yonomori?"

The snake froze but nodded slowly; he breathed in sharply before nodding; his phone slowly slipped from his grasp, falling into the floor. The ring dial sounded and it erupted into Tomoe's ears.. He winced and looked over at the pale snake.

When he did he saw Mizuki grow pale. He didn't know why but the snakes phone literally fell from his hand. It clashed into the floor as Mizuki stood there frozen. Tomoe slowly stood up in alarm and Kurama looked at him,

" Hey whats going on?" Kurama's furrowed his brow as Mizuki whimpered and looked at him, All he had to do was mouth the words, Hospital now, and Kurama moved.  
Tomoe stood there in confusion as Kurama chucked Mizuki his jacket and then looked at Tomoe. He winced as he reached forward to pat Tomoe's shoulder. The fox stood there and for a second he could of swore he saw a large bruise on Kurama's arm. He shook it off as Kurama's hands connected with his shoulders.

" Lady Yonomori got worse. Do you guys want to go to the hospital with us?" He looked behind Tomoe and for some reason the fox self aware that Nanami was standing behind him. His muscles tensed intil he turned to see Nanami with a determined expression.

" Lets go.. Call Tomoe's dad to let him know though." Nanami mouthed it out and Tomoe looked at her surprised. How did... He winced, Did she hear his agruing with him earlier? It was possible.. They were never really talking now a days. Well, He and his father wasn't.

Kurama nodded and winced, " Get in the car now.. I'll call him on the way." He pulled out his phone and ran out the door leaving Tomoe to collect his jacket.

What did he mean bye worse? And why did Kurama have a bruise the size of a fists on his arm? Tomoe swallowed as bile rose up in his throat. His phone buzzed and when he picked it up he blinked to see his father's words'

' Enjoy yourself at Karaoke. I'm going to Izumo.'

Tomoe stared at the text in shock; he didn't know what to say to this. It shocked him and for some reason his ears pinned in shock. Just like that and he was going to pack up and leave? The fox alost chucked at his phone at the music box; His hand clenched the metal as he mentally screamed.

" You liar.." Tomoe muttered to himself as he shoved his phone in his pocket; he didn't care anymore.. What did he have to care for? Mizuki's mom was dying; his father wouldn't understand. Nanami was acting weird.. Nothing was the same anymore and it was stressing Tomoe out.

" Hey we should go.." Nanami looked at him and he blinked. She smiled slightly and patted his shoulder before furrowing her brow. Was she picking it up? What he was feeling towards everything in his life? None of it made sense anymore.. Now his father was off the Izumo again and Tomoe wanted nothing more then to kill himself... Kill himself for not getting to see the dirty rotten idiot anymore.

His head was screwed off of his body and swirling about; his cursed and ran forward. He had to think about Mizuki and his mom. It was the only thing right to do; he had to help his little brother, what else could he do?

* * *

They had been sitting there for hours it seemed... Kurama was pacing and Tomoe was trying to figure this all out, he knew Mizuki's mother had cancer. It was a known fact; in fact Mizuki had called him a few times to break down over the phone.

Tomoe knew what it was like... To see the person you love pass away. His mother was thrown out of the car unto the pavement; her bloody body haunted him everynight. The crushed metal sent chills through his spine.. and the thought of the matel sticking out of her abodomen sickened him.

The fox shuddered and froze when a nurse walked up to Kurama and muttered a few things; Mizuki was behind her and he looked like the world was gone...  
The white haired teens blood ran cold as he stood and looked at Mizuki. The snake looked up and smiled weakly before seeing the nurse pass over some papers to Kurama. The tengu nodded his thanks and she took off..

"Whats going on?" Tomoe looked at them both as Kurama flipped through the papers and then shook his head as he looked at Mizuki. The snake winced and looked at Tomoe before looking down and coughing..

Kurama sighed and looked at Tomoe before huffing out, " Miss Yonamori cant take care of him anymore.. Someone has to take him home or child services get him." The tengu cursed out and threw his papers down in a huff.

He winced at his headache but he then blinked when Gwen walked up to them and smiled, " Hey kids.. What brings you here?" She was wiping her hands from who know's what. Tomoe only knew that he wanted to leave.. His stomach hurt from all the hospital chemicals and his ears were twitching from some people's screams.  
Mizuki winced, He would have to stay and be carried away like property. He didn't want that to happen; he was scared... so thats when he was shocked when Tomoe took the papers and wrote his father's name down.

He had been through a lot and they all had each other's back. Tomoe had a feeling kurama's wasn't safe or even close to be being so; that bruise on his wrist proved it. He knew his father wasn't going to be to happy with him signing his name but Mizuki was like family in his own way.

Their house was big and Tomoe knew they had extra rooms for Mizuki. So he signed them.. Gwen saw this and a small smile formed on her lips as she sighed.  
" Why don't I drive you kids home?" She looked at Tomoe, Nanami and a rather shocked Mizuki. He was shocked with his older brother; given that they usualy fought and screamed at each other.

Mizuki whimpered slightly and rubbed at his eyes; maybe he wasn't alone? It felt good to know this.. He looked over at Kurama and saw that he would have to go home alone in his own car; and Mizuki knew what he had to go home too.

He also looked over at Tomoe and noticed his eyes were somewhere else; something was wrong with the fox too... His eyes were glassed over and Mizuki wondered where Mikage was. Something was wrong in that little department. He also saw that Tomoe's wrists were covered perfectly..  
He wondered if Tomoe still did it.. or if he was tempted to?

Mizuki paused and wondered wheat he would do if he ever caught Tomoe doing that. What would he say? What would he do? Whould he stop him or would he panic like the child he was? The snake didn't know...

Tomoe had never cried in front of him unless it really involved his mother and her death.

Gwen gingled her car keys and they three teens said goodbye to Kurama. When they got out they all got in the car. Mizuki and Nanami in the back while Tomoe sat in the front. The snake didn't get why but he had a feeling something was going on in Tomoe's head at the moment...

He looked liked he wasn't thinking and he was propping his head on the dashboard of the car. Mizuki relaxed back and pasued; he didn't know what to do.. but at least the child services didn't grab him. He shuddered as Gwen started to car.

Tomoe noticed the car was his dad's; it made sense. One did not need a car when they were in Izumo.. Far away... By plane. The fox ground his teeth as the car pulled out and settled on the nightime streets of the city.

The fox didn't like being out on the streets at night; its when people drank the most or thought it was safe to drive recklesly. The fox looked out over the cars and winced.. He opened his window and rolled his eyes when he saw a green car with its music blaring loudly.

Gwen looked up and saw the light go yellow. She slowed down, not expecting for another car to speed up. The car in the lain from across of them speed up also and Tomoe felt his blood run cold. He saw the bright lights approach the front of the car and Mizuki grabbed Nanami and held her close in terror...  
Thats when Tomoe's terrorified gasp and scream filled the cold air...

" GWEN!"

And then for some reason everything was black.. And all Tomoe could taste was blood...

* * *

_**In So Evil.. I'm putting Tomoe through an evil demon from the past! Don't hurt meh.. I'm to innocent to be hurt..' Puppy dog eyes'**_

_**I hope you guys liked it.. I'm gonna give you another hint and guessing game, like usually. Just comment and tell who you think..**_  
_**Who do you think will be the High-school's substitute Principle?**_

_**A. No Change? ( Still Yonamori?**_

_**B. ( Tomoe's Uncle? )**_

_**C. Mrs. Haku? ( The Demon hater from Chapter twelve? )**_


	55. Why Can't You Stop Lying?

_**54\. Why Can't you Stop lying?**_

* * *

" GWEN!" Tomoe gasped out as he lungered forward; th lights approached them as Tomoe unbuckled himself quickly and wrapped his arms around the woman. He didn't understand what was going on but the images of his dead mother flashed through his mind.

He didn't want Nanami to go through that to..

He wrapped his arms around her right when the sound of grinding metal reached his sensitive ears; they pinned in pain and Gwen gasped out in shock. Tomoe thought it was over until he felt something sharp enter his leg; he yelped out and he head hit the windshield as the car jerked and flung him forward.

He was to shocked to scream; The only screams he heard was himself in a younger form. Screaming for his mother... His eyes drifted for a moment as sirens entered his hearing. He didn't know that Nanami and Mizuki had plied the ruined door open and started to shake him.

" TOMOE!" Mizuki screamed out as Nanami stood in shock.. He was limp in the seat and he had blood trinlking down his lip, and temple. She didn't have the guts to look at his leg.. It was probably sprained..

And there was glass in it.

The girl closed her eyes; trying to shake her head.. but all she heard was cracks and the crushing noises.

" Blockhead!" Nanami whimperd, " Your my bestest Friend in the world! WAKE UP ALREADY!" She screamed but was shocked when Tomoe opened his eyes. His violet eyes flashed from slits to normal again and he looked dazed.. Blood was all over him and he was just staring until he coughed and passed ou again.

Gwen was shaking as she sat in the seat but she was soon panicking over Tomoe; he was out cold and he was bloody everywhere. Mizuki was limping from keeping his foot on the back of the seat so that he and Nanami didn't fling forward.. He probably sprained an ankle but he didn't care.

His older brother wasn't waking up! HE WOULDN'T WAKE UP AND HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO HELP! Was this how Tomoe felt when his mother died? When she laid lifelessly in the road and stared at him with cold eyes?

Was it that terrifing? He didn't want to loose his brother! He was already loosing his mother! He looked at Nanami and blinked; She was so shocked that she was just shaking and crying heavily. Tomoe wasn't waking up and she was scared.. This was her best freind since she was five..

Thats when Sirens sounded and Paramedics ushed them away. They opened Tomoe's eye and took his pulse; concusion... Laserations; And a sprained leg. They heard it all... and Tomoe had to be carried out of the car. He wouldn't move; even though his eyes had opened once more. He looked scared and shocked.

Tomoe looked around and hissed at all the lights being flashed in his face. His ears flatteed as he jerked his claws forward. He heard someone say, Ow! He scratched me!' And then another person screamed out that they had a yokai and needed to be careful.

Tomoe growled, He didn't liek being called that. He was like them.. Yes he had ears and a tail but that didn't mean anything! His father was a god! They didn't judge him! His father...

His father wasn't there.. He was in Izumo.

Thats when the lights faded away and he felt his body grow heavy. He knew they had put an IV in but that wasn't why he was fading out.. He was loosing consciencness again. He didn't want to loose it! It scared him.. it sent him to that dark place; or that place where fire men scrambled to put out the wrecks fire and his mother laid on the ground with a sharp piece of metal peteruding from her stomach..

His mothers stomach.

He didn't want to see it again! He was scraed! No one was there to take it away! He was scared! TAKE IT AWAY! He whimpered as men screamed around him..

Why was it that..

All he tasted was his blood?

* * *

A doctor winced and clucked his tongue as he walked towards Gwen and Nanami; Mizuki was in another room, getting his broken ankle handled and cared for; but this doctor looked relieved in a way.

Nanami had been crying and wondering why she was so panicked. Maybe it was the fact that her fried coudl die; maybe it was the fact she would never see his face again and his bright smile. His handsome smile that was confusing her more than she understood lately. She wated to see him! She wanted to hear him call her pig and blockhead; she wanted to see him reading his books around the house again and dare she say it? She missed how he would scream at her!

She was so scared; he had helped her even when he didn't know what was going on. When they were younger he would hug her and not know why. He didn't know why he woudl calm her down..

She was sexaully abused and he was there for her even when he didn't know; now she wanted to do the same and yet she wasn't allowed in the same room as him.  
So when the doctor rushed towards them he smiled and asked if Gwen was Mikage...

And then it hit Nanami that she hadn't seen Mikage all day; She wondered why. Why was he not here? Her mother tried to call him but he wasn't answering. It.. Ticked her off. Her mother was here for her.. so where was Tomoe stinkin father? The father that Nanami thought was so close to the fox?

The doctor frowned before Gwen explained and he smiled slightly; " I Know Inari..' He laughed a bit before sighing, " The case looks good. The bleeding in the leg was from a large cut. It was taken care of.. He has a concusion, and maybe some shock but he seems good to go. We want to keep him over night and then within two days he can go home. " The doctor paused," Itss good thing the car didn't crush him; he took more force then all of you combined..' He winced when he walked away leaving Nanami to whimper.

Her mother limped up to her and smiled; This made the girl look at her worried before the woman smiled and just sighed, " Whiplash honey; I'm fine... I have Tomoe's room number. Do you want to see him?"

Nanami paused and then chewed her lip; She did want to see him. She wanted to see Tomoe; her best friend. Her hurting and misunderstood friend, her handsome and slightly sexy best friend.

She just didn't know if she wanted to see him in pain..

* * *

Everything was blurry; his leg was stinging. His head was pounding and everything was swirling around him. He coudln't move; his body was too heavy and he was on the edge of dreaming and reality. The medicine was so strong that he coudln't think straight.. Everything was mashing together...

He breathed out and then blinked; trying to focus.. That when he freaked when he felt something tuck his hair away; he blinked as slender fingers touched his hot; sweaty skin. He shuddered as it sent a chill went down his spine. A strange feeling came over him and he whimped as he looked up..

The colors blended and he didn't know where he was, He heard beeping and strange crying noises. The colors in front of him confused him and he sighed against the touch of the persons hand,

" D-Dad?" He choked out in hope; he didn't know why he wanted it to be his father. They were fighting; but his father said he would always be there for him right? He was in Izumo but did he come back? Woudln't that be the right thing to do? But then again..

When was his father ever doing the right thing?

" Tomoe? Its me.. Nanami, I'm here with Gwen." She whimpered out and Tomoe felt himself grow heavy hearted. He tried to swallow as hate settled in and tears welled up in his eyes.

His dad wasn't coming; did he even know? Did he know that Tomoe was just three rooms down from the place where his mother died? Did Mikage know how much pain Tomoe was in right now? Or was he in a meeting; not caring? Going through other peoples needs.. everyone but his.

The fox bit his lip as the tears rolled down his face; Nanami blinked in shock but didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? What? She didn't know what to do and it was hurting her.. He always calmed her down! But she could't do so for him; why was that!?

She winced as her mother shook her head and pointed towards the door. Visiting hours was over so they had to leave; but Nanami was scared.. What was she going to do? What?

When they left Tomoe turned his bed and winced from pain in his leg;

' _I'll always be there for you..'_

Tomoe bit his lip; his mother said the same thing; and so did his father when his mother died. He had said that over and over again as he rocked Tomoe to sleep. He would rock Tomoe to sleep as the little fox would go to his mother's room and lay down on her old, worn, red, couch.

But now? They woudln't talk to each other; his father didn't trust him and Tomoe didn't trust him either. They both were fighting; neither one understood the other and now the son was in a hopistal room with no one to talk too.

" You liar... You blasted liar!" Tomoe screamed into his pillow as tears streamed down his face. They weren't like before; these tears held a new snense of hurt and pain. It hurt to even think that his father wasn't there! He was never there.. Never..

His promise wasn't broken this night,

It had been brocken a long time ago..

From the time when his father said it was sickening to look at him; from the time when Mikage stayed at work at late and Tomoe had to cook for himself at the age of ten. From the point where he wasn't allowed to his uncle or talk to his uncles girlfriend...

His life was hurting him so much; and the taste of blood was still there.. He looked over his bed and eyed a bucket; he lurched forward and whimpered out after he had finished. He laid back down and buried his face again..

He rubbed his wrists and winced when he noticed that his rubber bands were removed. He curses as panic went through his body; he looked over at his table and saw them with a note from Gwen.

He relaxed but then started to wail harder; his sides shook and he recoiled in pain..

Their promise was already broken..

And now Tomoe was crying himself to sleep as pain went though his shaking, and shocked filled body..

* * *

_**Somewhere at the School**_

* * *

" I see you have been to school for this? Its rather surprising; given what happened in your family situation." A woman smiled as she shuffled some papers and let the man sign his name. He was fullfiling a nice job; giving that volunteering at the hospital wasn't cutting the bills from where he was living.

He chuckled, " Yes, It is rather hard to imagine; but I did go for four years and graduated at the top of my class. I'm glad I coudl get this job." He flashed a smile that made the woman look away and blush heavily.

" I can see your a charmer.."

He laughed, " Ever since I was younger; Sadly I'm taken." He lifted his hands, trying to get rid of his accidental reaction. To be truthful he was popular when he was younger, He just didn't think he still was.

She laughed and showed her wedding ring, " So am I.'

They both stared and then cracked up in embarrassment at the awkward atmosphere. The woman shook her head and had the man sign the line before laughing.

" Welcome Mr. Principal."

The man smirked and leaned back in the chair before looking up at her through his black bangs, " Thank you.." She laughed and walked out before he got a phone call. He looked at the caller ID and answered quickly.

" Hello?"  
" How was it!?" A voice sounded making the man smile; and having his insides twist like it always had,

" Well..." He paused and smirked as she whined,

' ARENO!"

He smirked as he looked out the window; completely unaware that this was his nephews school,

" I Got the Job..'

* * *

_**OHH! Haha, I hoped you liked it! You won't like me too much for the Next Chapter though! Miss Haku comes back! Duh, Duh, Duh.. Its going to be called,**_

_**' Return of the Demon Hater'**_

_**Plus; Some hurt and pain insues when Mikage finds out about Tomoe being hurt.. But how many days does it take for him to fight now?**_

_**A. Right away?**_

_**B: Two Days**_

_**C: ' A BLASTED WEEK!?"**_

_**Your guys guess! XD Plus.. I may do some romance soon but I'm not sure yet. Its if it goes with the story plot.. ( Of course it does, I'm joking with you guys! )**_


	56. Return Of The Demon Hater!

_**55\. Return of the Demon Hater!**_

* * *

Gwen smiled as she signed the notes to let Tomoe out of the hospital. It had been a few days since the car wreck; and Tomoe wasn't doing anything better. In fact he looked so dead... not in a physical way, but in a mental way.

He wasn't talking and he had a small cast like artical on his leg; he did in fact crack it and now he was in lots of pain. He could barely move his leg; it hurt him to much, but his main hurt was from the inside. His chest was hurting...

His mom was dead because of the car wreck; in fact it made him sick. He had been in another one, it was irritating him greatly. The crashing metal was haunting him at night; his head was pounding from his concussion and the cut he had received.

Tomoe knew he would not be going to school for a little while; his head wouldn't be able to take it. In fact his head was pounding right then and there.  
And the worst thing was that his father wasn't there; he didn't call or message, and Tomoe had spent many late nights starting at his phone screen. Wanting him to call but knowing deep down that it wasn't going to happen.

His wrist were raw from his rubber bands; he had been snapping them alot. Mostly because he felt alone... and he had to relive the degusting feeling of that car wreck. The crushing metal, the irony blood. He hated this.. He hated having to go home to an empty yet cold house.

He didn't want to go back...

" Thank you so much!" Gwen looked to the nurse as medicine was handed to her; Tomoe looked up, his dead eyes traveling over the room. His white hair was a bit dirty and his ears flopped over in the process of being in a room to long.

Even the clicking of heels was hurting his head; it made him wonder if he had an ear infection. It was possible, in fact his head was pounding but that was a con cussions fault; not an ear infection.

The nurse nodded and gave further instructions before letting them go. Gwen watched Tomoe closey, even as they got home ( Curtisy of Kurama ) Tomoe was quiet. Nanami had run to the door and the fox, with his blank expression, was shocked to have her run up to him and nearly glomp him into the floor.  
Her soft pressence calmed him down and in a way it reminded him of the nights when he would go out and hug her; just because she was scared or frightened...  
Now it was him.

Tomoe swallowed and looked down, his face burying into the girls pale neck. Nanami blinked as he just leaned his head there, and his shoulder shook from time to time; as if he was in agony to even come home.

Now he was here and he was screaming on the inside; when had his life become so messed up? When had he been dragged into this pain? It was Nanami who started out with the pained life; and yet her father hadn't been seen in a while.

Tomoe wondered if the old man was still around...

But he also wondered where his father was; the old man that said he would always be there. He wanted his father to be there but then agian it only proved that the idiot couldn't and would not care about him in a difficult situation.

In fact the fox had a thought; staying here in this house was the last thing he needed. He wanted to go to school..

So as Nanami stepped back from her hug? He looked her in the eye and swallowed, ' Take me with you..'

* * *

Nanami looked at Tomoe as the walked down the halls of the school building; well, He limped a little but his leg was injured and the stubborn boy thought it would be great not to wear his boot.

The girl shook her head and smiled to herself; what was she going to do? Tomo ewas always like this, walking around like the world was his land and she was his navigator. He was different but special. Quite but immature at times. Nanami giggled to herself a bit..

This caused Tomoe to look at her and blink, his white hair had been cleaned and his white teeth were beautiful as his lips parted slightly as he looked at her,

" What?" He blinked, his white hair in his eyes before he sweeped it away. His lips fromed a pout as he stared at her and for Once Nanami got to look at her features perfectly. His eyes were beauitful and speckled, his skin was paler then most but he was a yokai, his white hair was soft and easy to touch.. and his fox ears twitched from time to time.

His top button to his school uniform was undone causing Nanai to breath for a moment. Their eyes locked and she paused, There was something wrong with her lately; she didn't know what but it was irritaing.

She tugged at her hair and looked away, her best friend, the one since grade school was still looking at her. He blinked and stopped her in her tracks; she didn't know what he was doing..

But he started to lean in and her heart contracted. She had to think straight; she had to understand what was going on, and why he looked attracitive to her. Yet again that word came up in her mind as his head neared hers.

Thats when it came as a shock when he leaned his forehead against hers and blinked, " You have no fever. Why are you staring at me like that.. its.. Unsightly." He smiled lightly and Nanami couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him; it made Tomoe tense and he really didn't understand why she was hugging him like this..

But..

" Please.. Stay like that.' She whispered, " When you joked just then; I saw you..." She whimpered and Tomoe felt his heart shake. He didn't know why but he held her closely to him, his heart shaking and his hands doing the same.

" I try." He whispered out; He didn't want her to see his pain. To know his problems. He wanted to be the friend that she looked to when they were little, but he coudln't be that now. His wrist had the scars and his heart was heavy with having to go through the thought of seeing his father again; but at least that wasn't now...  
Or so he thought.

" YOU TWO! STOP TOUCHING EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAY!"

Tomoe froze up; his face tinging a rare pink. He jerked his head back and self conscienciously held up his hands. Why? He had no idea but it seemed right with the command that was given to him.

He looked and froze up at what he saw, Nanami blinked as Ms. Haku waddled towards them, her ugly mouth in a pout as she tapped her heeled foot on the floor. Oh, boy. She was mad; and what made it worse was the fact that the bell had already gone off and they were talking in the hall like it was no big deal.

Thats when the women glared at them both; her eyes trained mostly on Tomoe and how his demon deatures were out in the open. Oi, This woman hated his guts. She snapped her head towards the brunette and with vemon spat out,

" Have you no shame? Being with a demon when the bell has gone off? What are you thinking.."

Thats when Nanami blinked and then let a small smile come up on her face. Tomoe didn't know what she was doing but given how he had known her since grade school? He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was about to say something that only Mizuki and Kurama would consider saying... Which confused him because she hung out with him more then she did with them.

Which in a way just hit him as odd, why he had no idea.

Then to make all matters worse ( Because he had a feeling they were going to detension for no reason anyway ), The girl with her innocent smile; held up her hands like he was doing and started to sing,

" Ding Dong the witch is dead, get out of bed, you sleepy heads! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" She closed her eyes and started to sing it louder but Tomoe coudln't hold it in anymore.

He started to crack up for the first time in a long time..

He put a hand over his mouth as Nanami screamed even louder; this made Ms. Haku cringe and then glare at the girl. How dare she! Was she refereing to her? ( Yep.. )  
" Thats enough young lady!" The woman screamed Nanami blinked.

Then with innocent eyes Nanami looked at Tomoe and whimpered, " Did I do something again? I lost it again right?" She faked Tears and Tomoe blinked at her fake charade. Even though she was faking the tears Tomoe coudln't stand it... He yanked Nanami to his chest and looked at the teacher,

" You made her cry.' He hissed, not understanding where this was going anymore. Nanami tried not to laugh against Tomoe's chest and Tomoe was once again holding in laughs of humor.

" I'll make you scream!" She hissed and yanked Tomoe's wrist. She started to drag him away and Tomoe melodramtical wailed and looked at Nanami,

" The witch revived!" He holwed out making Nanami crack up so hard her nose started to bleed. He cracked up as the evil woman yanked him into a class room and pulled out her ruler; Tomoe was expecting the whole slap on the hands thing but instead the woman , With blunt force, Smacked it harshly across his face.

Tomoe blinked as the pain seethed through his face, amking his concussion swell up. The lights of the class room bounced and he yelped out in pain. Something trinkled down his face and it surprised the fox that the ruler had cut his cheek.

He blinked and covered it, the red mashed into his fingers and when he looked down at it he was reminded of the car wreck. he stared down at the blood as the images went through his mind; his hand shook and he blinked when she hit him again.

This time it was on his hand; his fox-fire reacted and the pain seeped into his skin. His hands started to burn and bleed as he hissed out in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes but he ignored the pain and looked at the angered woman,

His eyes grew wide as she smirked and lifted his chin to make him look at her, " You see.. I HATE demons." She seethed out making Tomoe tremble. Her voice was almost not real, in fact it was terrifing... His eyes grew wide as she brought the ruler aross his face again.

He yelped out in pain and winced; he wasnt expecting the door to come open and a tall man with fox ears to walk in. He looked at the scene and then froze.  
" I smell blood." The man said rather quickly. Ms. Haku looked at the man in distaste, she seethed out and rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot as Tomoe whimpered;

He knew that voice...

That was the voice of the person he wasn't allowed to see; that was the voice of his mother brother; of the man that hated him. Or at least thats what his father said... He cursed the day Tomoe woudl be born and maybe it was working.

The white haired teen slowed paused as Ms Haku breathed out, " Ah, Principal Areno.' She waved her hands, " I was just punishing a student."

The voice laughed, it dripped with venom and a deep growl. Tomoe paused, he knew that growl; he was a fox... it was a defensive growl. There was many growls, threatening, happiness, love... and.. Pleasure. Tomoe felt his neck burn and he quickly shook the thought off, This growl he heard... It was defensive and angry.

" Thats not what I see; ' The man growled, " Because all I see is a rather abusive scene from which the teacher is loosing her job."

The woman scoffed at him , " I' was quieting anyway; theres no way I would work for a demon!" She spat out and then stormed out in hate.  
This left Tomoe to freeze and pause, He slowly turned his face to look at his uncle. His eyes grew wide as the man smirked,

" So your one of my students huh?"

Tomoe froze, Oh Kami No...

* * *

Mikage winced and rubbed the back of his neck; he had just got out of a long meeting; and they finally gave his phone back. Ookunishi took them all away, saying it interupted the balence nature.

The match maker sighed and chuckled half-heartly. He wasn't one to roll hsi eyes but he was prepared to do it this time. It was stupid to thing that this man took away his cell phone; but he was the main god so Mikage had no say..

The god removed his tie and unbuttoned his top button; not knowing that his son did the same, showing off how alike they really were. The blond plugged his phone is and paused when it beeped to life.

Mikage arched his brow as he turned the scene on and looked through his phone listing,

" What the-? " He sat on the edge of his hotel bed and flicked through his missed call list, " Twelve missed calls from Gwen, Two from an unknown, and Fifthteen from Tomoe..'

_Tomoe.._

The god winced, his son actually called to talk to him and he didn't answer? he winced and turned his voicemale on. It shocked him though... the phone fell from his ear and his hands shook.

He picked the phone up again and turned to voicemail on once again..

Tomoe had been in a car accident; he was out of the hospital. He was injured.. But, A Car wreck? No... NO!" The man stood up and listened to the voicemail from Tomoe,

" Look, ' It began, " I'm laying here in the dark...' The voice cracked with emotion, ' Do you hate me that much? Your blasted old man...' A breath was sucked in and then a feeble voice sounded slighty on the other end. It was heart breaking to hear and the god almost broke down..

' Dad I'm scared, help me.. Please answer your bloody phone. Please.." The voice cracked and turned into a wail, a wail of fear and lonilness, " PLEASE!" Thats when it beeped and the last thing Mikage heard was a cry and a wail..

This was from the hospital; from the painful experience. From the nightmares.. Mikage swallowed, He checked the date on the phone and froze..  
Two days ago...

The god shook his head; ' Elisa... What am I going to do. I screwed up this time..'  
There will be no point in returning..

But.

He had too..

* * *

_**Sorry For the Late Update! I have been trying to figure out all my Books and I have been watching Anime lately.. Because I'm lazy. I'M SORRY! I will still update! I promise! Its just not every two days.. Haha..**_

_**And..**_

_**Uh-OH! Areno is found out! And just wait until you hear what Rii has for a job; lets say she dropped collage for something exciting. Just you wait and see! XD**_

_**What do you think will happen next?  
**_

_**1\. Fight with Mikage?**_

_**2\. Nanami getting those funny feelings again?**_

_**3\. Areno taking Tomoe out for a burger?**_

_**4\. All three!?"**_

_**You will see soon but Please comment! I am grateful for the support! XD **_


	57. I Live Here!

_**56\. I Live Here!**_

* * *

Tomoe stared at Areno in confusion; the teen didn't now how he ended up here but her he was. Eating food with his uncle. The nurse had plastered his face and he now had something on it. He hadn't been thinking really but now he felt a little disturbed.

How did he get here? Areno himself told him he cursed the day he was born; Tomoe didn't undertsnad why he was sitting here; with his black haired uncle.  
Both of them stared in silence as their fox ears flicked about. Areno stared him down and then pointed at his burger,

" Eat it. I'm not wasting my money on a teenager with no sense in his head."

Tomoe's eye twitched, What the-? He winced and picked up his burger; the taste was nice and when he loke dover at Areno he noticed him texting someone. He hoped it wasn't his father because he knew it wasn't going to work.

The fox had begged and begged for his father to come and get him; but he never did. The idiot wouldn't answer his phone and Tomoe found it horrible that all he did was work. Tomoe let his kanines tear into his sandwitch and he wondered why they were baring again. He paused and tried to think why but nothing came to mind.  
The fox grunted and looked at Areno before swallowing. It was quite until Tomoe winced and picked up his school bag,

" I'm going home.. Thanks for the food." He muttered under his breath but Areno stopped him. He grabbed his arm and yanked the sleeve up and then looked at Tomoe.

" No more cuts?"

Tomoe looked at him surprsed but he yanked his arm any and glared, " Thats none of your concern.' He winced out and looked away, " There's no more as of now; but you never know!" He hissed out and Areno nodded.

The black haired fox had seen the rubber band marks but that was all he saw expect for a few old scars. It irritated him to see them and he wondered what type of father woudl leave his son in such a state of dispair.

He had just texed Rii and went through a few things before blinking; Last week Rii had quite collage. Areno found ir horrible. Why she had done it? She wanted to be with him more. He told her it was a stupid choice and he wanted her to fulfil her dream, but the woman was stubborn.

She told him her only dream was to be with him.. And Areno had to remember his promise with her when she came back to Japan. They were now offically engaged. This was a big thing for Areno but Rii said she didnt want a huge wedding, not until things were worked out with Areno's family.

The black haired fox smiled to himself, She really was something; They were both really young still and she had all the thoughts of babies and wedding bells. Areno had chuckled at it all, she loved to oh and awe over those type of things.. And now?

She had quite collage to become a counseler at the school; a person hat could help the kids through hard times, and stop them from doing stupid things. Areno thought it fit her and Rii had ooed and awed over the thought of being a mother to all the hurt teens.

He had to roll his eyes at that one, but Rii was Rii. She had been a good friend.. A good friend in a sexy theatre outfit.

He remembered how they met just perfectly...'

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

_**Rii: ' Age 16**_

_**Areno: ' Age 18**_

* * *

Rii ugged at her sparkly feathered outfit that she hated; her blond hair was tied in a beautiful wave and she wore a feathered hat. Sadly her outfit was very reveiling but the school said it was for the can-can girl scene that she was playing in.

She was the lead singer that fell in love with the host of a club. He was a playboy but she was the innocent singer that got roped into wearing something beyound her comfort level. This was the only time she had to wear this outfit but she still hated it.

Plus she had practice after lunch so she had to hurry.

Rii winced as her heels clicked down the hallway; her outfit earned a lot of bird call whistles and some hits from guys but she shook it off, She was a respectable woman! ...Wearing a low cut outfit.

She whimpered as her face burned and she covered her chest as she ran forward; when she got ahead fully she got in line and sighed in releif. When she had gotten her food she sat down and started to eat quickly.

Thats when the caffiterria was filled with awes from serveral girls; Rii knew those coos from anywhere and she tried to ignore it. Those were the coos for the most attractive guys in highschool.

Areno and his Buddies.. She hated that conceded idiot! He woudl toss his hair and girls woudl coo in wonder; but he didn't seem to know. He just flirted and got what he wanted.. and then moved on.

Rii rolled her eyes as she looked down and went through her food; she chewed some chicken, trying to forget about the idiot fox, Oh yeah..  
Areno was a yokai.

Rii rolled her eyes, sometimes she wanted to yank his ears off and glue them to his hind end. That woudl be a sight for sore eyes. She laughed to herself, causing people to scoot away and blink. Even this one woman...

Yonamori? Looked at Rii a bit confused, She scooted too but then started to laugh also. Thus making people look at her like she was innocent; Rii knew otherwise. She narrowed her beautiful green eyes and sighed as she ate; then she felt a tap on her bare shoulder.

The hand was male and she didnt know what it was but she looked up to see who it was, Who she saw terrified her.

Areno stared down at her with his rust colored eyes; his black hair sweeping in his eyes sight and his mouth open slightly. His fangs letting her know he was a yokai; and proud to be one. She swallowed as she stared at him, Areno looked at her.

He was shocked to see a sexy girl in the lunh room; but then again he never saw her before; maybe she wore clothes that didn;t show her off? He didnt know but he liked what he saw.. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and when he got it?"

He titled his milk carton and poured it down her blouse.

Rii yelped and gasped and Areno smirked to himself, Welp.. That settled his feelings for a day. He laughed as his buddies high fived him and when the blond stood the milk ran down through her outfit and leaked out on the ground.

Areno laughed when he saw it and then looked at her face; but what he saw made him blink. She was crying.. and her mascarra was running down her face in streaks; but she wasn't crying because she was sad or embarrassed, Oh no.

She was ticked.

He blinked as she glared and then smiled evilly; he found this smile a bit scary but also slightly iteresting, and then?

The milk was dumped on his head...

People gasped as Rii smirked, ' Your a jerk; no wonder people say demons come from hell.' She laughed evilly and then threw the empty carton at the foxes head, He blinked and caught it; never looking away from her. His eyes were wide as the milk dripped in his eyesight.

Then she smirked, ' You stinkin player; go crawl in a hole!" She huffed out and then stomped out of the lunch room; Leaving Areno to blink.

Why was it that it hurt to be called that? Even though it was slightly true. He never had thought about it; in fact he was the richest guy in school. So when he got told off it shocked him. Her wiped milk out of his eyes sight and stared at the door in a daze,

' Interesting..' He muttered slightly to himself.'

* * *

Rii scribbled down her homework as she waited for her parents to pick her up; The last past week was the same for her; and he felt kind of bad.. and good at the same time. People coudln't let go of the milk incident.. if fact they enjoyed it and hated Rii for it.

She glared at her paper, she was wearing a cute plad outfit today with leggings. It was very innocent compared to her show girl outfit; so right now she was feeling good about herself. The girl smiled to herself and then puased then a pink bag was sat on her desk.

It said dounuts on the side and she blinked in surprise, She looked up at the giver and blinked in shock at who she saw.  
Areno looked at her; his ears flattened in embarrassment; he pouted slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. he looked away from her, his black hair guarding his eyes as he blushed,

" D-Do you like them? I mean.. The dounuts. " He muttered making Rii surprised, She peeked inside and then blinked. She pulled out Milk and looked up at the fox.  
He blushed even more, " U-Um.. I-Its like.. A P-Pun..' S-S-Stupid right?" He blushed even more and cussed for his stuttering. It was so embarrassing but lately he cudln't stop thinking about this Rii girl. He swallowed and the girl paused,

" Are you apologizing? She blinked in surprise and he slammed his hands on her desk and leaned in,

" Do you accept it?" He rushed his words and she nodded, He smiled and Rii blinked. That smile wasn;t forced like the others; it was real.. She smiled back and the fox breathed out,

" U-Um. Bye.. I guess." He turned to leave but the girl caught his hand, Areno looked at her and blushed as their skin touched. He swallowed and looked at her before she giggled and looked at him,

" Want a dounut? There's too many for a small girl like me!" She gave him a innocent smile and he blinked,

He nodded and to her surprise, with a innocent smile, sat on the edge of her desk and nibbled on one. Rii did so too and smiled at him; this caused the fox to blush and look away. He licked his fingers and then blinked when Rii drank out the mild carton and handed it to him. He took a drink and girls in the corner gasped.

Thats when the bell went off and Areno cursed, He had to get to class. He turned towards Rii and without thinking placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Rii went red from the instant touch and Areno blinked.

He smiled innocently and ran towards the door, 'See you later, RII-CHAN!" He smiled and ran out making the girl gasp,

" WHO SAID YOU COULD USE MY FIRST NAME SO CAUSLLY! YOU GOOFY PERV!"

* * *

**_End of FlashBack_**

* * *

Areno looked at Tomoe as he hurried for the door; He opened it and then pasued,

" Areno..' Tomoe paused and then pointed at his face, " Don't tell dad." He hissed.

Areno laughed and gave him a playful smile, " Scouts honor! " He held up his hands and Tomoe rolled his eyes as he hurried out the door and down the street. The man shook his head.

He couldn't say he was all that much ore expericened but he did know that Tomoe was so much like his mother that it was funny. Areno leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily before yawning and looked around the coffee shop that he had taken Tomoe too.  
Oh Boy.. What was going to happen?

Nanami sighed as Tomoe walked into the house, She was pointing at the clouds with Mizuki. Earlier they had helped him set up a room but Tomoe had checked out of school early and he didn't tell her where he went.

The girl didn't get this but Tomoe looked like he had it pretty rough with Ms Haku. She blinked when he walked in; But what sent her into a strange feeling was when he looked at her and paused.

His eyes grew wide before he walked over and looked at both of them, ' Did dad call?" he whispered out as his hands wrapped arond his school bag. The girl shook her head and the foxes ears pinned in disbelief. He coudln't believe it..

He didn't call , the teen winced and nodded half-heartly before turning and looking at a menu , ' What do you guys want for dinner?" He called out.

Mizuki knew that Tomoe was being strong right now; and it felt like he had pushed his father back. As if Mikage wasn't even real anymore; it was scray to think that Tomoe was going to the point where family were just traitors. It scared him..

His middle brother was acting like he was strong, when the snake knew that at times Tomoe just wanted to be a normal teen; but how would he do that when his father was never home to take care of him.

The snake sighed as Nanami jumped up and down, clapping her hands, ' " Stir Fry! Stir Fry!" She laughed and Mizuki blinked. He could never eat with people because his mother was always busy.. but now?

He could.. And for some reason. It scared him.. even if he was eating with a family; he would rather eat with his mother.

The mother that he was afraid of loosing..

* * *

Tomoe cursed after they ate; he was standing in the bathroom straing in the mirror; his teeth were bared and he blinked as his face flushed. Meh.. Not good. It coudln't be..

The white haired face shook his head; his face burned to his neck and up the backs of his ears; His teeth scraped his tongue and he whimpered.

He sat in the bathroom floor and pulled his knees to his chest before looking at the roof;

He coudl call Inari , but he arleady knew what was going on with him. This was the second time and it was freaking him out even more now that his father wasn't home. He wondered if he woudl get back?

But Tomeo didn't want to see that promise breaker.. Not him. Maybe he would call Areno or something? he didn't know; but when he looked at the mirror?

His eyes slitted and Tomoe blushed; his face tinted pink as he touched a kanine, his mouth opening in confusion. His ears were twitching and the fox winced, He didn't need a calender..

He moaned and nearly threw up in the sink, He laid his head agains the edge of the counter and graoned in hate. His body hurt but that wasn't what was ticking him off..

_Stupid Full Moon Week!_

* * *

Mikage winced as he let the taxi drop his off; he stepped out and looked up at the big house that he called his.. The lights were out and he wondered what was going on.  
The god sighed and walked into the house; unlocking the door and hanging his brief case up; then he walked into the kitchen. Why? He heard a noise and it was three in the morning.. He walked in and noticed that their was a body rummaging through the fridge.

It looked male so he sighed out, " Tomoe.. What are you-'

Thats when the male turned around and blinked; It was Mizuki; the boy with curled hair and green eyes. He looked at Mikage with a water bottle hand, apparently he got thirty.. Now he was staring at the god.

" Oh! Hi Mr. Mikage!" He smiled and waved, his sleep shirt covering his hands. Mikage blinked as he stared at the teen.  
" What are you doing here?" He whispered,

Mizuki blinked in surprise and then smiled, " I live here!" He laughed. This made Mikage drop his coat on the ground as his eyes grew wide,

" EH!?"

* * *

**_OH! Tomoe's Going into Full Moon Week Again! XD What do you guys think will happen!? Go ahead and comment your ideas guys! I really want to know this one!_**

**_Plus, Some people through the time I have written this book say its long, but they like it. I am glad you like it but I see nothing wrong with a long book. Just call it a novel written into one book. Novels are on the same characters but they had TONS of chapters._**

**_I read this one fanfic that was Two hundred chapters; and I cried when it ended. ( Worst day ever.. T-T ) So yeah the book is long.. and I'm glad you read it! XD Just look at it as a novel like this kay? ( Or a Manga in word form! Hahahaa, ' Cough' Cough' )_**


	58. Sobo Is Coming Over!

**_57\. Sobo Is Coming Over_**

* * *

Tomoe moaned as he laid in bed; the light from the window was seeping through driving him insane. His head hurt and he knew exaclt why. Why did he know? He had that tell all fever again and his body was achy.

The white hiared teen whimpered, not wanting this to happen again. He HATED this thing that happened to all kitsunes. In fact this was so embarrassing that he wanted to hide his face and not say anything.

The fox wanted to growl at the pain in his body.. but what made him freak out more then anything? When he turned in his bed and saw Nanami sleeping beside him. Her hair fanned against her beautiful face; but she looked tired and restless. As if she had a nigthmare and had gotten up in the middle of the night looking for someone to be with..

But this still freaked Tomoe out..

His eyes grew wide and all you heard outside his door was a, ' WHAT THE-!?" And then a thud as he fell out of his bed and crashed into the floor.

* * *

Mikage looked at Gwen and leaned against the sounter as he held his coffee cup; he looked at her but was surprised as she sighed heavily and pointed to a rather frightened Mizuki. Mikage didn't know why he was scared or freaked out.. maybe he was afraid of being kicked out?

But after hearing the snakes siutaion the god wasn't going to do that to him. That would be cruel and believe of not, Mikage was not a cruel person. He just made decisions that weren't to wise. Most of them concerning his own son.

He winced, Tomoe woudl be up soon but he didn;t have the guts to say, ' I'm home!' Not anymore.. The fox wouldn't look at him right now; he knew he wouldn't. It scared him to think so but the god knew it was true..

" Mizuki you can stay, " Mikage smiled, " I was just surprised thats all.'

The white haired teen relaxed but he looked down and swallowed, " What if my mother..'

" Then you'll be adopted. MIkage said rather sternly as the snake blinked and looked at him shocked. The snakes sleeves hung loosly on his shoulders but he said nothing as he smiled and tried to hold back his happiness.

Thats when there was a bang on the floor and the snake looked at the roof; Mikage chuckled,

" Tomoe's up..' He sighed out and pulled the orange jiuce. Mizuki arched his brow and paused..

Did Tomoe-kun ALWAYS wake up that noisly?

* * *

Tomoe moaned in pain as he looked up at the roof, and at the brown eyes that met his. He narrowed his violet eyes as Nanami looked down at him; but before he coudl open his mouth she placed a finger to her lips to quite him.

He growled and looked at her; not comfortable at the time. She was messing with his nerves; not because she was Nanami, but because she was a female period. This made Tomoe go on edge at the thought of her. He bit his lip in confusion as She pouted and innocently climbed out of his bed,

" I couldn't sleep last night. I heard tapping on my window.. like someone was throwing something. I got spooked and came here." She winced and Tomoe stared at her. He sighed heavily as he sat up and bit his lip,

" Why my room?" He stiffled a whine and stood up in annoyance, " Why not Mizuki or your mom?"

The girl smiled innocently and tugged at her soft brown hair, " Because, Mom was working and Mizuki isn't you." She smiled but Tomoe looked at her surprised, This made Nanami think about her words and they both looked at each other.

" I m-mean." Nanami swallowed, " He's not my BEST friend.." She looked away and mentally slapped herself. This made Tomoe feel even more uncomfortable; His stomach twisted but he said nothing. It was his hormones.. nothing more.

Tomoe swallowed and looked at the girl before turning to open the door; he pasued and looked at her, " What do you think was tapping on your window?" He whispered out.

She looked at him and pasued but said nothing, She shook her messy bed head and the teen sighed out in annoyance. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't going to say anything.

He opened the door and walked down the stairs. He was still tired and his back was aching, he stretched his long arms and reached up over his head as he made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in he froze as the atmoshpere turned cold... He didn't have anything to say to the person in front of him.

The person that didn't answer his phone or even dare to call back to see if he was okay; It made the fox feel like he was wasn't supposed to be there. Like his life didn't matter at all, so Tomoe sucked in his breath and grabbed the orange juice carton. He drank a little of it and then paused,

His stomach turned but he avoided eye contact with his father; he nodded at Gwen and muttered a good morning but after that he walked out of the kitchen and swallowed; What was that? He had to question it in his mind but he coudln't understand it.

How could he? He felt lost to everything around him; but he had come to a decision in the hospital. He had to harden himself more; because letting your emotions pour out hurt. If he coudl just hold it in he would be fine; nothing a few rubber bands couldn't fix.

As long as he could breath.. he would be fine.

* * *

Tomoe kicked at a rock and stared ahead; he didn't know why he was out like this; but being in the same room as his father was horrible. The man didn't even call him back, even after Tomoe had tried to get him to answer.

The fox stared at the sidewalk as he slowly walked; his body was hurting him and his fever was getting higher by the second. This had happened last time he was on full moon week; and it wasn't fun at all. In fact he felt dizzy and slightly irritated.

He wanted to scream and maybe look ahead and leave. He knew he was going on full moon week and it was weighing on him terribly. He didn't want to be in the same house as Nanami at the moment. It was too much for him...

The white haired teen stopped and huffed out a breath before swearing loudly, He heard someone call his name but it was too late when he picked up a rock and threw it into the distance.

Thats when a ' WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" And a car alarm filled Tomoe's ears. He blinked in shock and when he turned he saw Mizuki running towards him. The snake gave him a look of disbelief and he yanked the foxes hand. They both ran off rather quickly before anyone coudl see the damage, Tomoe knew this was wrong but how could he explain this to an adult?

The fox cursed as they hid in an alley and he sunk down in pain. His back was murdering him and this only made Mizuki look at him. He arched his brow and then winced,

" Whats with you? You have seemed pretty distant since this morning Tomoe-kun." Mizuki pouted in his innocent way but his eyes said to try him. The fox winced and looked away half annoyed.

" Its nothing!" The fox fumed out in annoyance. He looked away from the snake but mizuki shocked him by glaring,

" Say that again?" Mizuki glared and Tomoe huffed, he opened his mouth to scream but this only made the snake stare with wide eyes. He looked away and sighed heavily before coughing into his hand in an embarrassed manner,

" Tomoe-Kun, Open your mouth." Mizuki snapped as they both stepped out of the alley.

Tomoe looked at him confused until the snake sighed heavily and glared,

" Your teeth.. They look like they're starting to bare.' The snake muttered under his breath leaving Tomoe to gasp and run to a store front window. He looked at his reflection and then gursed when he saw his teeth; they were starting to point dangersouly and the thought of biting and licking was becoming very appealing to him at the moment.

His face burned crimson as he looked down and whimpered, he didn't feel well at all. In fact his head was pounding from his fever. Mizuki must of saw this and sighed,  
" Its your second time right? It started a little earlier since Nanami ended it to soon last time.' He looked at him and paused before sighing heavily, " Tomoe-kun. You should ride it out this time.'

Tomoe froze and looked at the snake, he was planning on riding it out but he knew that his hormones were stronger at this time. He wasn't sure if he could do this; and what made it worse was the fact that Mizuki knew already. The fox cursed and looked away until the snake smiled,

He donned his innocent look and laughed, " Just don't hurt Nanami to much!" He giggled and started to skip away leaving Tomoe to look at him mortfied,

" WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Tomoe screamed out; his face burning with an unknown blush.

HE, HATED FULL MOON WEEK!

The fox let his tail slump; he knew he had to go back home, he was to tired to walk anymore and the sky looked like it was promising rain. Tomoe didn't know what Mikage thought about when he saw Mizuki but Tomoe didn't care really.

He had moved on impulse and even though he fought with the snake he was still like a brother. Tomoe sighed out and then glared at the path that Mizuki had taken,  
" I STILL WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!" He screamed out as he picked up his pace

* * *

Areno huffed out a breath and looked over at Rii, who was staring at their broken car window. She looked terrorifed, given that she quite school early so that she could be with Areno.

Now they had to get a new window..

The black haired fox huffed out a breath and stared at the shattered window. It was a good thing he become a principal; he would have to pay for this right away. He growled under his breath and leaned his head on the door; Rii rubbed his back slightly and looked at him,

" Whats wrong?" She pouted.

The black haired fox looked at her and sighed, " I just hope this is the right thing to do.' He paused and looked at her as her hand drifted to his ear; he looked at her with a confused look but he smiled when she kissed her forehead.

" Everything is going to be okay. We can make this work;" She fist pumped the air and Areno couldn;t help but roll his eyes from how she ruined the moment. Not that he was complaning.. It had been so long since he seen her.

So long of just hearing her voice and not seeing her face. He let her massage his ears until he had enough of the control factor. He leaned forward and breathed in her scent, enjoying that she was here with him.. helping him through all the pain he was going through.

She giggled when he nipped her neck playfully and she laughed when he kissed her jawline,

" Oh God how I missed you.." He whispered out leaving the woman to shiver. She smiled and hugged him to her, enjoying that he was just holding her gently. He sighed and let her touch his ears some more; his mind racing..

" I missed you too." She snorted when he kissed her cheek, " Now stop!" She laughed as Areno pulled away and gave her a fake pout,

" Don't you wanna make out?" He pouted and she playfully hit his head. He blinked in shock as she started to laugh harshly,

" Not now! Its the weekend and your house looks aweful! Your a yokai that brings life and healing, and yet you keep it like the graveyard outside!' She puffed out her cheeks and hummed, " Lets get cleaning supplies."

Areno rolled his eyes, ' And then I can kiss you.. All I want." He hummed and thought about that a bit.

" Pervert.." Rii sighed out and hit his arm again. He laughed as he started to clean the glass from his car.

He had to get this fixed, it looked like it woudl rain soon.. and this car was new. He had to fix the winodw and then make sure Rii was taken care of whith her cleaning needs. Then he had to fix dinner and help her clean..

Joy..

The fox sighed and looked at the blond not to far away from him; he winked but t=paused when she blew him a kiss. He blushed slightly but pretended to catch it. She rolled her eyes.

" Your corny."

" But you still love me.." Areno countered and then laughed when they got into the car..

Just when the rain started to pour..

* * *

Nanami looked at Tomoe as he came in right when the rain started; sadly Mizuki wasn't so lucky. The youngest teen walked in glaring at the fox for shutting the door and locking it so that he couldn't get in.

Mizuki had told Tomoe what he meant and the fox was so embarrassed and disgusted that he didn't even want to see the small perverts face. When he did walk in Tomoe glared at him and Nanami sighed. Great, not even a week and they were already fighting.

'Where were you too?" Nanami huffed and looking at them; Tomeo looked at her and paused. For some reason he grew quiet while Mizuki fidgeted.

Then the snake, with no brains in his head at all said , ' We sure didn't break a winodw, Thats for sure!" She clapped his long sleeves together as Tomoe gave him a , ' Really?" Look. The snake mouthed out the word, ' What?' As Nanami gasped.

" WHA!?" She asked slightly shocked that her, ' Bestest Friend in the world had done something that careless. Tomoe looked at her and then glared at Mizuki. They both looked at her until Tomoe sighed out loudly and then brushed the brocken window thing off for another day.

" Whats for dinner?" He muttered slightly when he put his jacket up. Nanami looked at him with sad eyes and then nearly choked slightly when Tomoe sighed and looked at her, " Let me guess..' He cursed, " Take-out?"

Nanami nodded and Tomoe's ears flattened, He looked annoyed and Mizuki didn't understand why. The younger teen looked at Tomoe's wrists and paused; did he still do it? Or was he shutting himself off to his father complately now? The snake looked at Tomoe's wrists and paused.. It was fine right now.

Good..'

Tomoe on the other hand was thinking multiple things; his hormones was acting up; his head was pounding. He felt sick to the stomach and Nanami was looking at him worried. Even Mizuki was giving him a werid stare; the fox shook this off of course.

He had to get the take out food now. His mouth was watering for something and he wasn't going to be stupid. He had to hold off what he was going through as of late. Tomoe stormed into the kitchen and pulled out his take out. He grabbed the others and took them into the living room; where all the teens sat down.

Tomoe opened his steaming bento book and started to chow down rather quickly. He chewed violently and sighed, but when he went to take another bite Nanami stopped him and blinked;

" Man, you eating as if you've been starved.' She blinked, " Did you not eat anything today?" She pouted and the fox wiped at his mouth with his forearm. He didn't want to tell her that he was going into his full moon week. This was only his second time and everytime someone said anything he woudl get beyound embarrassed.  
His father didn't even know and Tomoe didn't plan on telling him. The teen wasn't even going to try to take the hormone pills this time because they didn't work last time. He looked at Mizuki and Nanami and blushes lightly at his lack of manners.

" I didn't eat yesterday.. So.." He paused when Nanami pouted and leaned over the table; then to Mizuki's shock she ran a finger over th fox lips. Tomoe looked at her in confusion but his heart sped up rather quickly. So quickly that he could barely breath.. So he let his mouth open a bit.

Thats when Mizuki looked at him and coughed on a piece of chicken. Tomeo didn't know why until Nanami ran a finger over one of his kanines. It bared and the white haired teen nearly moaned out in guilty pleasure. She was just touching his mouth but it felt nice.. like a carress.'

Thats when he noticed Mizuki was staring at him in shock. His chopsticks had a peice of chicken but Tomoe saw the food fall as Mizuki stared at him frozen, and with a open mouth. Mizuki had no idea how Tomoe and Nanami acted aroudn each other. He knew they were close.. But he didn't think Nanami touched Tomoe so carelessly.  
But the snake didn know by the look on Nanami's face she didn't look like she knew what she was doing; and Tomoe looked like he was in utter tormoil. As if she was torturing him or something. The snake rolled his green eyes and slurped some noddles;

He wondered if they did anything else that they tried to throw off? The snake did recall that he had caught them making out before; but that was for reasons of ear touching and full moon week... Thats when Mizuki paused.

Wasn't it full moon week now?

He shuddered when he saw Tomoe look down at his bento . He started to eat quietly as Nanami smiled innocently and chewed on some celery. He knew they were friends, the best of them. They seemed to tell each other everything but yet..

They still didn't seem to know how much the other went through.

The snake sighed as Tomoe poked at his bento and chewed some mochi; thats when there was a knock at the door. Tomoe graoned and looke dat the clock in confusion. It was almost eight and someone was at their door?

The fox huffed out a breath and stood; his back was aching in pain and he didn't really understand as to why he had to put up with such a sore body. He ground his teeth, minding that his kanines were bared to a slight point. He felt like a pervert but this was something that all foxes went through..

It was a sign of growing up..

Tomoe huffed out a long breath before opening the door and sighing out, " Yes may I hel-" The fox blinked when he looked at his father. He glared and started to close the door until his father sighed.

" I live here.." He moaned and pushed the door open. Tomoe fumed at his behavior but he said nothing... Instead His father looked at him and sighed,

" Tomoe, " He muttered making the teen glare, Let me explain.."

Tomoe fumed and turned, his body aching and disagreeing with the movement. He nearly choked but held back his feelings; he was tired of being the weak one here. He just wanted this man to leave him alone.. He wanted the world to leave him alone...

" I don't want it. Stop talking to me. Its annoying.' The teen said rather blankly before Mikage sighed,

" Sobo is coming over tomorrow." Mikage sighed heavily and Tomoe turned to look at him; the god then grew quite when he saw his sons, feral and angered look. His eyes were slits as he fumed and then made Mikage pause..

Ah.. So it was that time of month.'

" I don't care!" Tomoe cursed, " Leave me be!" He turned around and left Mikage to stand in the door way and wince..

" Mom.. Be prepared, Hes going through a hormonal imbalance. Mikage choked out and tried not to laugh.

They grew up to fast..

* * *

_**OOH! Sobo Is coming! Tomoe is in for it! Also.. On the Next Chapter, Heated Romance.. But, what happens when Tomoe bleeds; but is still in Full Moon Week? Apparently is doesn't work everytime.. Hahah..'**_

_**T : O.O W-What!? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?"**_

_**Me:' Making Kissy faces and tongue motions'**_

_**T " O/O W-Wha!?"**_


	59. The Mess I'm In

_**58\. The Mess I'm In...**_

* * *

Tomoe gasped as their lips pressed together; his moan went throughout the air and her fingers ran through his white hair. He sighed at the feeling in his chest, his heart was throbbing. He liked this..

This kiss.

He sighed and kissed her deeper, for the first time actaully wanting to kiss something; actaully not caring what the outcome would be. He bite down on her lip and she gasped out in shock.

That was until he felt something pinch his ear and scream out, " WAKE UP! YOUR MAKING OUT WITH YOUR PILLOW AND NANAMI-CHAN MIGHT COME IN!"

The foxes eyes jerked open as the voice freaked him out; he gasped out and was surprised to fall off the bed.. Again. He groaned as the covers fluttered over him and when he opend his eyes he saw Mizuki examining his pillow. He glared at him as Mizuki gasped ad shook his curly haired head,

" Your fangs marks are in the cloth! Your naughty fox! Your gave a pillow your mate mark!" He blushed and cringed as Tomoe sat up and extended his claws. He was embarrassed but he knew that mark was just from kissing who knows who it was in his dreams. It was not a mate one! He growled ferally, his eyes slit form the affects of the dream.

Mizuki saw this and stepped back before Tomoe's growl turned deadly and his claws hit the carpet right in front of the snakes' foot. Mizuki blinked before Tomoe started to pant and bury his face in the cloth like carpet. The snake stared down at him in shock and Tomoe tried to catch his breath.

What was that? He didn't know.. Maybe the dream got to him? Or maybe he was easily angered now that it was full moon week? He nearly sliced Mizuki's leg off and Tomoe knew he would never do that. No matter how much he was angery at his father..

Mizuki sighed, " You look confused, You'll probably be moody. Which means I should stay back from you." he stepped back melodramtically. he threw his hands about and sighed,

' It was so sad! Seeing you sighing and groaning as you licked your pillow! Oh the humanity-! WAIT! " He gasped, " We AREN'T HUMANS!" He slapped his head and gasped in shock, " WHICH MEANS!"

Tomoe growled, " Shut up while your ahead.."

" WHICH MEANS! YOUR AN ANIMAL!" He gasped and grasped his heart before Tomoe nearly lunged towards hi and screamed, ' SHUT UP! ' He fumed and stayed in his ground. He was slightly fuming though..

Mizuki didn't have to tease him when it came to this; it was already annoying enough! He cursed to himself as Mizuki sighed and then bit his lip. Tomoe didn't know what was wrong with him though, He was annoyed and his head was hurting him.

His head hurt so the fox turned his back on the snake, sat on his bed and fell back with a loud moan. He groaned and then turned on his side. The snake sighed and stared at him slightly annoyed,

" Are you going to mope all day because of your hormones are so wacked up?" He huffed.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and buried his head in his pillow, " Leave me be..I'm to tired." He groaned out in pain and Mizuki sighed.

" Isn't your Grandmother comgin today? And shoudl't you get a new pillow? She'll probably slap you for your perverted dreams. Remember she is the goddess of the Past and Present." He smirked and Tomoe sent him a glare for mentioning his pillow and his teeth marks.

Tomoe ran his tongue over his sharp teeth and then grimaced, He felt liek an idiot and his head was pounding. It had to be his concussion and he coudln't forget about his wounded leg and how he was having a full moon night fever.

He heard that all foxes got full moon night fevers; Tomoe hated it and his temperature was so high that his body felt like it was roasting and burning into the bed. If someone stepped back they could see the steam rising off of him.. The snake coudl tell that he was burning up with fever but he didn't know what to do.

It was hard to imagine that Tomoe was feeling this badly just because of full moon night. The snake huffed out a sigh before looking out the window, " It might rain today."

"GREAT!" Tomoe hissed out in anger. Mizuki sighed, Yep, It was DEFINATLY his Full Moon Week. He looked ticked at the weather now. The snake sighed..  
So this is what it was like to live with the Mikage's?

* * *

Tomoe pulled a shirt on and made his way into the kitchen; he sighed and opened the fridge. He reached for the orange jiuce and noticed it was full and new. He blinked; trying to think who had went shopping without him knowing.

He looked up at the clock and then cursed, It was pretty late in the day. How had he slept like that again? He leaned his head into the fridge and sighed, enjoying the air.. Until someone came and slapped him against his butt.

Tomoe yelped in shock as he jerked his head up. He hit hsi head as he yanked his up and he banged his ear on the side on the fridge. He moaned out in pain but he was far to focused on who touhed his tail; he jerked around, his face blooming a new shade of pink.

Who was there shocked him; he blinked when he saw His Grandmother laughing to herself. She was chuckling as she folded her arms and Tomoe blushed even brighter,  
" S-Sobo...' He whined out in embarrassment; he whimpered and then old woman sighed as she waddled over to him and patted his head. He whined and winced when she hugged him and patted his head as he sighed heavily.

" You've been going through a lot huh?" She sighed as Tomoe nodded; He sighed.

Thsi was his Sobo; he coudl tell her anything. She was the only person that understood him more then his father. She would talk to him and smile and seem to listen to him; but she did have a habit for hitting him with her cane if he didn something she didn't like.

She patted his head and sighed as he slowly pulled from the hug; she tutted her tongue and winced, " Oh my..' She sighed, " You have a high fever child." She led him to a chair and sat him down.

Tomoe sighed and laid his head on the table, a whimper escaped his lips as she fixed him a cup of orange juice and handed him a pill. He noticed what type it was and he sent her a glare. She glared back and Tomoe swallowed.

She was way better at glaring then he was; He looked at the pill again. It was a hormone pill but they didn't really help him. He sighed and took it anyway, dispite his ill stomach. He swallowed and moaned as he leaned his head back on the counter. His teeth were still sharp and his arms were throbbing with sweat..  
He felt aweful..

Tomoe looked up at her and blinked when she sighed, " I came because of certain things; One, I am staying with you until things turn for the better, Two. Your father has to go out to his work again.. So Thats why I'm here.'

Tomoe hissed and she sent him a glare that shut him up. He snapped his mouth close but he almost let his emotions get the best of him.

" Three.' Her smile turned to a death glare, " Your on Full Moon Week and your father has to do lots of prayers. Your not staying with a girl all Alone."

Tomoe blinked and when he got what she was insinutating? His face bloomed pink and he covered his face by turning his head away. He coudln't believe her! She knew that he and Nanami had been friends for years! It wasn't like that... The fox moaned in pain as he looked at his Sobo.

His body was hurting him and his fangs were sore, he hadn't even used them any! He groaned out in pain and got up; he needed to walk or something. That or listen to some music. Tomoe walked out of the kitchen and swallowed as he opened the door.

He breathed in the air but he noticed the rain was coming towards them. The clouds were thick and the leaves were turned over, the backsides could be seen indicating rain was coming. Plus there was the occasional rain. Tomoe glared out at it..

This wasn't what he wanted; plus he slept in to late and ... And Nanami was coming up the walk.

Tomoe cursed and looked away, his teeth pinched and pressed into his tongue. It hurt but it was also so very.. Wonderful. The white haired fox nearly choked on the feeling. He had to get away from her before she got to close. His stomach was twisiting and making him sick..

He wanted to puke.

The fox stepped back inside as soon as Nanami ran in; her hair was already wet from the rain that was starting to fall; He made sure to get out of her way but Nanami only stopped and smiled at him,

" Look whos up!" She laughed as she walked in and took off her jacket. Her voice was more silky today and it was ticking Tomoe off; it was making him wince. Her voice and smile was making him want to run to his room. He had to go..

Tomoe winced as he swallows and decided to watch some TV, He sat down on the couch and shook his head. His hands were shaking and the pain in his fangs was back; and it was sending pain through his ears. He whined loudly as he turned the TV on and started to watch the crime program..

Sadly what made it worse for him was that Nanami sat beside him and propped her feet up, like she always did.. But right now he wasn't in the mood for a female to be so close. He groaned inwardly. He wanted to get up and leave.. he had too but it felt liek his body was glued to the couch.

Tomoe shook his head and bit the end of his nail; He had to leave. Right now he had to focus his mind on something else completely.. Like, How his father wasn't there to help him through this. He paused and groaned. Now his grandmother was there.. and his father was out making everyone happy,

Everyone but him.

The foxes eyes glassed over but he kept his mouth clamped shut; he would be quite about it. He didn't need to be upset about this; he was going to stop caring.. What was the point of care and love if your own family didn't do those two things.

The teen grunted and slid down on the couch until his head was resting on the thrid cushion. His body was laying in a crooked postion and his arms were lazily hanging off. Nanami was shocked because he almost laid his head in her lap without thinking; but then again he did have that far off look in his eyes again.  
It was like he was thinking about things that only brought pain..

Thats when Sobo waddled out of the kitchen and sighed, " I'ma going to the market for dinner, " She huffed and looked at Tomoe, who was rather quitely fihting his jumping hormones, " Behave when I'm gone. If you don't I swear..." She shook his head with a threatening look tat woudl scar anyone.

The old woman moaned as she made her way to the main door, " I need more smokes.' She choked as she walked out, Nanami heard this and looked over at Tomoe, who was still fighting said hormones.

" Your grandmother smokes?" She pondered this and wondered why the woman was still so strong; but it could of been because of the fact that she was a goddess. The girl sighed but Tomoe was to busy with the TV and his raging hormones to care.

He bit his lip, maybe it was best to go to his room and leave all of this behind; He felt sick to the stomach and he wanted to sleep.. or read, His dreams were pretty.. um. Interesting. The fox sighed heavily and yawned,

He didn't get it, He didn't get up that long ago and now he was tired yet again? He was exhausted and his tempature was spiking higher. It was roasting his body, making him sweat and moan in pain.

He gripped the couch cushion and paused when Mizuki walked in and turned the lights out. Tomoe sent him a glare but the snake held his head in pain, he was wearing eye appiontment shades and Nanami winced,

" They dialted your pupils?" She tutted and the snake nodded, the room bounced so he cut the lights off and all that was on was the TV light. He gave them a wave befor ehe walked back to the stairs and made his way to his room. He wanted the whole house dark at the moment.. His head was killing him.

Tomoe squirmed, this was getting to painful and out of hand. He wanted to pass out from it all, maybe even end up in a hospital. He whimpered and blinked when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned him so that he was laying on his back. His violet eyes grew wide when they met brown ones and they slowly slitted...

" N-Nn.." He chocked, " Nanami." He whispered out as she pouted and felt his head. She winced and sighed heavily. He had a high fever... but that wasn't what was panicking the fox. His back was pressed against the cushions and his teeth were baring painfully. His eyes were almost slits and he was trying his best to get control.  
But it wasn't working...

Tomoe groaned when her hand slid to his neck, She pouted even more when she saw his collar buttoned all the way, " Your sweating.." She muttered innocelty as her fingers unbuttoned his collar. His eyes widened but slitted even more and he moaned out as her fingers tingled against his hot skin.

His collar lay loose as he looked up at her, their faces were close as Nanami sighed out. Her sighed made her breath mingle with his heavily, almost panting one. There was a cure for full moon weeks; and that was a female making him bleed... But he wasn't sure if his heart coudl take that.

Tomoe swallowed as she tugged at his hair and laughed, " You look like your going to die.."

The fox looked at her, his eyes narrow, He felt like it, his fox-fire was coursing through his veins and he wanted to scream at the heat. He felt heavy all over but he knew one thing... And that was that fact that he wanted to look away but couldn't.

He cursed mentally as she sat on his leg and looked down at him, he didn't know what was going on or why; But his mind was racing and his breaths were becoming more, and more weighty. He didn't know why though..

Tomoe winced when she brushed hair out of his eyes.. He swallowed.

Nanami blinked when she looked down at him; He was awake this time; this was just like the other night when she kissed him; but he was awake...  
The kiss he didn't know about..

Tomoe stared up at her with wide eyes, His face flushed from his fever; and from how close she was to him. Their breaths tangled together and she got closer and closer, Her mouth was right above his before she stopped and blinked. What was she doing?

" Do you feel okay?"

Tomoe winced out and for some reason he shook his head, "N-No.." He choked out and instantly regretted his words, What was he saying? What was he doing? He felt horrible but his body wanted this.. he wanted to tatse her and the guilt was to much for him to bare.

Nanami blinked in confusion," W-What? W-what's W-wron-" But before she coudl finish her sentence, Tomoe pressed his mouth fully to hers, it was sloppy; gicen what postion they were in.

But he didn't care right now. He felt guilty but he coudln't stop. His hands trailed to her shoulders as he groaned and let their mouths work together. Nanami blinked in shock before her face flushed. He had kissed her before.. but why was she feeling so self sciencous right now? What was going on with her?

Tomoe licked at her lips, asking for entrance to ther mouth; he maoned out and panted, wanting more then just a soft kiss; Nanami gripped his shoulders as his back pressed into the couch, and he leaned her mouth agains this.. The male teen whimpered in shock as she opened her mouth with a little hesitation.. as if she wasn't sure as to what to do.

The fox felt his heart lurch; what was with this kiss? It felt so much more different than the others; so much more.. Passionate. Come to think of it.. This felt more like a first kiss then all the others; His stomach twisted as he maoned out and slipped his tongue in.

He licked her teeth and moaned out in pleasure.. His grip tighetened on one of her shoulders, and then other on the couch. Their lips pulled and pressed, and to Tomoe's utter shock Nanami swished her tongue into his mouth.

He gasped at the conduct but his Full moon week hormones welcomed it. He whimpered and licked back, their tongues rubbing together...

To back they didn't see the little snake peeper who had been walking to talk them; now he was standing on the stairs with a mortified look; he slowly covered his eyes but sadly he could't do so with his ears.. Their moans were loud for petes sake!'

Thats when Nanami tugged at Tomoe's ears and his fangs bared, he pulled his mouth away for a gasp until she kissed him again, Her fingers, trailing through his white hair.. The kiss was passionate in a whole knew level..

For some reason Tomoe had the thought of..

Wanting to Kiss her...

Thsi thought was new to him and he gasped when it entered his mind; but sadly he was to preoccupied to stop and think about this in a reasonable manner. She kissed him hard and deep; Another thought clashed into his mind along with the other one,

' He wanted to Kiss her; He liked this...'

'No,

'NO!

Why? Why did he have a thought like that!? This was Nanami his childhood friend, Right? He wince dout as her tongue ran over the top of his mouth. It was as if he was knocked to reality; This wasn't right! He was starting to feel sick..

But those thoughts were the thing sthat were making him sick,

Pervert! PERVERT! He had to be one!

Tomoe maoned out for air but Nanami then bit down on his lower lip; her teeth slipped and Tomoe yelped out when he started to taste blood. He blinked, wait... She made him bleed. Hsi Full Moon Week.. It had to be over right?

He jerked his head away and looked at Nanami as he held his mouth, She looked mortifed but then again. That kiss was different from the others; it held different emotions then it should have.

The only problem?

Tomoe hated this feeling and glared at it; Nanami was his friend, and his friend only. This is how it would stay; It was only his Full Moon Week and he would leave it at that,

But Nanami was trying to stop her thoughts from running wild. She had to right? She was panicking.. This wasn't right; Right? He looked at her and her heart nearly stopped; and when he got up and muttered he wanted to sleep? She whimpered when he left her side..

Nanami swallowed, NO, NO! Tomoe got up and retreated to his room in panic, He started to strip his shirt off in a pile as he started to sweat in panic..He locked the door and walked into his bathroom to swallow and check his lip. Releif flooded through him...

He was bleeding, which no more hormones or kissing his best friend. He coudln't kiss her; no more. She was like a cousin, he coudln't kiss her like that. Tomoe narrowed his eyes and glared at himself in the mirror.

" Never again." He glared, He hated doing that to her. He would try to stop his hormones aroudn her. He had too..

The fox sighed out and looked over at his phone; He had a text from hsi father and it made him scowl. He looked at it and it said,

How are you?'

The fox hissed, and typed back, ' Fine' He sent it and huffed out a breath. He needed some sleep; he was still exhausted. Tomoe looked in the mirror and froze, his eyes grew wide in confusion and when he leaned to look in the mirror? He realized his fangs were still bared..

Oh no..

It didn't work..

* * *

Nanami out a hand on her chest and she pulled her knees to her chest; what was going on!? Why had to kissed him liek that? It was apparent that Tomoe wanted to stop half way through.. it was as if he didn't like the idea of it.

But shouldn't she have hated it too!? Nanami whimpered and stared at the TV. She had always been afraid of men and how they were. Even Kurama and Mizuki scared her.. But Why was it that just now.. She wasn't afraid of Tomoe; or his lips and hands? What was wrong with her?

Nanami huffed out a breath and swallowed and the bile in her mouth; She looked up at the TV and saw a couple kissing and she freaked. She turned to TV off and swallowed; until somethign hit her...

Well, Actaully her hand brushed across a book, It was one of Mikages and when she picked it up she decided it was a novel. She pouted and turned the TV back on, just for the light.. But when it flickered on Nanami's heart nearly stopped when she saw the cover for the book..

_' I fell in Love with My Best Freind'_

Nanami gasped and dropped the book on the floor before standing and panting in panic. She started to breath heavily as she looked at the book and kicked it across the room, that was right before she started to whimper and sink to her knees in panic..

" M-Mom.." She started to wail and cry, " I... I Like him.' She whispered in shock with herself; her heart nearly stopped as she covered her mouth and started to cry harshly, What type of mess had she gotten herself in!? What was she thinking? Her heart wouldn't stop hurting..

She had a crush on Tomoe..

And what made it worse was the Snake who heard what she said..

_Shocking him to the core.._

* * *

**_OH! OH! Nanami realizes her feelings! XD BUT! The Book Will Not End for A WHILE Still! I have so much Drama and romance planned out for it! Kurama has scenes, so does Mizuki and a whole LOT for Tomoe still! XD Plus Tomoe is dense and doesn't want to love anyone right now.. So the feelings are one sided. ( Just like the Anime and Manga, I wanted to Stay true to it in SOME way.. Hahaha ) So.._**

**_Theres a lot more chappies coming.. But.. Nanami.. KNOWS! Tomoe's Status? : ' Dense,'_**

**_Me; HAhaha,_**

**_T ; Glares, " Why did her mouth taste so good.. He whines and face plams before growling, ' Whatever for that; my teeth won't go down! T-T'_**

* * *

**_Me: ' Hahahah!_**

**_N: I LIKE HIM!"_**

**_T : To worried about his teeth'_**

**_N: B-Baka! T-T_**


	60. DON'T YOU DARE!

_**59\. DON'T YOU DARE!**_

* * *

_'I like him.'_

Nanami shuddered in her own shame and put a hand over her mouth, no. This coudln't be, she had always reframed from liking someone because of sexual abuse when she was younger. She never saw Tomoe in any other way but now? She thought he was hot and sexy, and she coudln't get his rare smile out of her head.

His lips tasted nice and his hair was soft. His ears were cute and they showed his emotion so well that She couldn't help but smile and giggle as they flattened and straightened. His tail was slick and it rocked back and forth his slender and yet broad hips.

He wore long sleeved shirts now, clothes of dark blue, and his pants were cackies or black comfort jeans. His white hiar fanned across his face in perfection and when he got confused or annoyed he would bite the tip of his lip and show off his sharp teeth.

He was handsome, but Nanami never thought she would ever think of Tomoe in such a way. She never thought that her best friend... She never thought that her heart woudl pound whenever he got to close. She never thought her cheeks woudl burn with a blush as his hand brushed hers.

This was the fourteen year old that took her out for ice-cream and helped her play pranks on the vendors. This was the teenage fox that carried her out of a river, something he hated more then anything, to help her from freezing to death.

This was the fox that would give her piggy back rides and get flustered at his fathers unuasal actions. She didn't understand it... Why? She felt like a pervert, a sicko. Falling in love with your best freind wasn't right, at least not in her eyes.

She knew everything about Tomoe, she had been with him through it all and now, her heart was pounding and hurting her at the thought of his violet eyes. His smile that made her jump and nearly swallow her dignity.

Sometimes he got so close that she couldn't breath, it happened so much lately that she didn't think about it as unusal. She just thought he was her best freind and it was normal. She liked him and yet she didn't know anything about him.

Well, She did.. But not as much as she should have known. Like why was he exactly arguing with his father? Why did he have those scars? Did he really have to go through things like that?

Her heart was pounding and the girl pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm it down. Sadly that wasn't working, it wasn't going to. She already knew it.. But she wanted it to. The worst thing of this was that she knew already that Tomoe was NOT interested in love...

Not anything even close to it.

Nanami winced, It wasn't that he would never accepct it, but Tomoe was the one that didn't want it. He had this heart about him that was so different from certain things. Plus Nanami wanted to know so much more about him, Why he cut, why he didn't want her touching his ears, Where his mother was and why he was so offensive of it.

Nanami stood with shaky legs and winced, She wanted to knwo more about him. She wanted to see him and hold him when he cried. She knew he did but it did so alone and it hurt in a great way. To her A crush wasn't just hugs and kisses, it was..

Something so much more than that.

She had always wanted to be there for Tomoe, to be with him when he cried, or to talk to him when he didn't understand. She was the only one that really did so; but at the time she always wanted him to find someone to be kind to him in everyway possible.

But now?

If she saw him with another girl she would be heart broken. She wouldn't know what to do or say, Would she smile? No..Nanami knew she woudln't and thats why her stomach was twisting and her heart was throbbing so hard it caused her head to hurt greatly.

She had a crush on Tomoe, In fact she probably had one for a while but she never realized it. She bit her lip and looked around, not catching Mizuki as he darted into his room and quietly shut the door so no one new he was present on the make-out scene.

He had seen one of cameras but he never thought...

They they were like that with each other. They seemed so much like friends but the way they kissed showed so much chemistry that it was shocking. It would make sense, giving how long they had been with each other, but it was always innocent... But that wasn't at all.

The snake winced and slip down his door, his eyes wide. Nanami's confession was rining in his ears, but he knew if Tomoe knew? The fox would die... He would feel like he was seducer, a perv. Tomoe was Nanami's childhood friend.. Even though Nanami knew, That didn't mean Tomoe did.

Tomoe, Even when they talked to himand teased him.. He only saw Nanami as a friend, and Mizuki didn;t know if he should feel bad for the fox or be mad at him. Then again it wasn't Tomoe's fault that Nanami liked him now.

Mizuki winced, Oh please.. He didn't want this to ruin their friendship, Not now. Tomoe wasn't ready and Nanami was so innocent to the idea of crushes. Mizuki breathed in and swallowed, He hoped she didn't confess...

Or The friendship would crumple and tear at the seems, then what would Tomoe have? Mizuki knew exactly what he would have.

_Depression and a knife.._

* * *

Tomoe winced and buried his head in his pillow, he felt to hot at the moment.. His fangs didn't go down and if his Sobo saw that? He'd feel so sick, even more then he felt at the moment really.

The fox winced, Why did it not work? She make his lip bleed, it hurt but nothing happened? Why was that? He wanted it to stop, but the blood didn't work. It was killing him on the inside and he didn't know what to do or say in the manner.

His teeth pinched his tongue and he whimpered, what was going on!? He was still going through it? WHY!? Tomoe girmaced and let the covers move over his sweaty back as he flopped down and stared at the roof.

His mouth was tingling and making his stomach twist about, he and Nanami just...

Tomoe covered his mouth and winced as the feeling got to strong. He didn't know why he was acting like this but it was ticking him off to a great extent. Tomoe rolled on his side and touched his lip as the sting grew.

" Ow." He cursed a bit and swallowed from the pain. It hurt alot but it still didn't help his body stop. He ground his kanines, Knowing he had to be careful unless he wanted a kanine in his gum base. The things were tough.

Tomoe winced, He had to figure out why this was happening, or ride it out like he was going to do from the start. The fox didn't liek this feeling, he felt so insecure. It was annoying, he wanted this to stop! But then again his father was gone again. The idiot was always gone.

He hated to think that the man was his father, and if he found out about Areno? Tomoe didn't know what he would do. He didn't want to know really.. it twisted his stomach in nots to think about it. He was worried.. He really worried; but he wouldn't let people see it.

The fox swallowed and stared up at the roof, his eyes glassed over from being tired and his head slightly throbbed. He winced out as his room grew blurry and he slowly feel asleep, stupid fever.. It was making him so tired..

Very Tired.

* * *

Sobo hissed to herself as she walked through the market, She just had a VIVD vision of her grandson. The old woman rolled her eyes, knowing full well she had to scold him for being irresponsibe when she was gone. She couldn't beleive him some times..

She trusted him for a reason, but then again he was a teenager with a girl for a best friend. It made sense in a huge way; but it didn't give him an excuse. The women sighed out. What was she going to do? He was so young and yet at the age were he could find a mate.

She clucked her tongue and sighed out, They were so young.. but they grew so fast. The older woman sighed out and ran a hand through her hair. At least his OTHER Grandmother wasn't in the picture. She hated Tomoe with a great passion.

She had disowned the child but she still had watched the child when Mikage codln't afford babysitting. That woman... She was heartless. When she did watch Tomoe the child litterally ran off to Nanami's house, not knowing it was more dangerous there; But he never came home hurt which surprised Sobo, until she realized he and Nanami went to the park.

She chuckled, They were smart even at that age, Once when they were small she caught them walking down the street. Tomoe was holding Nanami hand and she was crying as if she was hurt. Then the little fox picked the girl up, ( With great Struggle ) And wobbled her to a bench before he patched her up.

The woman had thought it was cute and rather funny in a way, but he was always watching over her since they were little. Now they were older though.. And things between them were so different but so much the same.

The older woman chuckled and shook her head, She couldn't count all the thoughts, dreams and kisses they had that disturbed them. She had to shake her head at it really, but now Nanami knew she liked Tomoe.. And it worried the old woman.

But what really worried her was when her cell phone rang to life and She saw Mikages caller ID. The woman winced, Knowing why he was calling. She was the goddess of the Past and present, Sadly the future was clouded for her. She wished she coudl see it, but then again.. she was kind of happy she didn't have to see it. Sometimes things were to much for an old woman...

" Hello?" She sighed out until she was met with a cold voice.

" How long have you known!?" The cold voice cursed and she sighed out, This man was so stubborn she swore she wondered how he was hers.

" Son.."

" NO!" Mikage hissed and she heard a sqeal of tires, She swallowed.

" Where are you going!?" She fumed out, already knowing as she almost dropped her shopping bag. He didn't dare! If he did he woudl only his kill Tomoe! The teen wouldn't make it! What about all the people he knew!?

The man huffed on the other side of the phone, ' Easy. I'm keeping him far away from his new principal. I'm pulling him out of the school.. I'll find another later."

" MIKAGE!" Sobo huffed, " DONT YOU DARE!"

The man hissed bitterly, she knew he was trying to protect Tomoe but Areno wasn't a bad man. He couldn't do this! What about Nanami? What about all their child hood memoires? What was this man thinking? She knew he was worried.. but this was wrong!

And who in gods name..

Told him that..

_Areno was Tomoe's Principal?_

* * *

_**Anybody else Hating on Mikage right now? I am! . HURT HIM WITH PITCH FORKS!**_

_**No I'm kidding, Mikage actually means best but hes acting rashly and isn't thinking about the after affects. He and Tomoe are acuatlly a lot alike..**_


	61. Just To Make Him Hate Me

_**60\. Just To Make Him Hate me**_

* * *

Sobo Stormed into the house, She had been calling Mikage for hours and hours but the idiot didnt answer. He wouldn;t answer her or let her talk to him about this matter, in fact he pulled Tomoe out of the school over the phone.

It was the one high-school that Tomeo was okay with, the one high-school that had Nanami, Mizuki and Kurama. All hsi childhod friends, All his memories, His kisses, his bully moments, The time he made it to the top of the class.. Everything he had done, all hsi friends, everyone..

He wasn't going to be there anymore and Tomoe didn't even know; but then again he didnt know that his father was rushing home to cause more trouble, who knew what he was going to do this time?

He was worried and trying to protect his son, but he was doing it in a way that made things even worse. Tomoe was sleeping when Sobo got home, she had wondered why but she brushed it off slightly.

Mikage would be back by the time Tomoe had to go back to school; but the teen woudln't be able to go because he wasn't signed up for the school anymore. This was going to be hard for all of them, and it only worried her as what action Tomoe woudl take with the loneliness of loosing his friends because of a school change.

Would that lonelness mess him up or would he scream out and hurt himself again? She didn't wan that, he had been so good without hurting himself anymore that she had hopes; But now that this happened she wasn't so sure as to what he would do. It scared her.. and she only hoped he wouldn't do something to stupid...

* * *

Tomoe groaned slightly and moved a bit as he looked up at the roof , His tongue sliped dangerously in his mouth and he gaped in annoyance, Two days and his teeth were still bared.. his temperature was still up and he swore he was about to loose it completely.

He hated this..

The fox turned on his side and hit the alarm clock, not wanting to hear it in his ears, blaring away or screeching. His head was hurting and he hadn't heard from his father in a while , not that he wanted to.. The old man was probably in a meeting; not careing if he was sick or not.

Tomeo blinked and winced as he lifted himself out of bed and walked over to the mirror, he looked at himself and bit his lip; he was pale but there was plenty of reasons for that. he grabbed hsi sweatshirt and pulled it over his head, trying to breath out as he ruffled his hair and yawned.

Today he didn't have school so he was just going to hang about the house and calm himself down. Maybe the full moon week woudl calm down a bit and he could be himself.. Tomoe ran a hand through his hair before walking dwon the stairs to the kitchen and breathing in the fresh air.

Sobo was at the stove cooking something, it surprised Tomoe in a way, He wasn't much on breakfast but it smelt good to him as she fried something up. Nanami was already in the kitchen, her hair was in a high pony tail and she was nibbling on a piece of toast.

The fox sat down beside her causing the girl to look at him surprised, the piece of toast hanging out of her mouth as she blinked. Then she looked away and cursed slightly.

She wasn't used to this feeling, what was she supoosed to do about it? She knew Tomoe didn't hold the same feelings, Right? If he did she woudl have seen it by now, right? Or was she reading to much into it? Nanami wasn't sure but she knew she needed to think straight..

Tomoe must of sensed Nanami's tense attitude because he looked at her confused and bit his lip in confusion, " You okay?" He muttered making her swallow.

She nodded a bit and he smiled lightly, As he didn't even remember what happened between them last night.. as if he forgotten it just like all the other nights. Nanami sighed out not catching Sobos' small smirk and glimpse of worry.

The old woman however covered it up when Tomoe's stomach growled. Both females looked at him and Tomoe felt the heat rush to his face as he looked down and mumbled something about being hungry. The older woman chuckled whiel Nanami poked Tomoe's cheek and cooed,

" So Adorable!" She laughed out making Tomoe look at her,

" I am not Adorable!" he blushed slightly and looked away, not understanding why he did so.. but she was getting to close to his teeth; and his full moon night was still strong at the moment. It proabably would be small until the end of the week; which was in two days to his utter dismay. He had to deal with this for a whle and it was driving him crazy..

Nanami sighed out and shook her head with a smile, but before she could open her mouth her phone went off in her pocket. She sighed out and pulled it out with her ahdn and slowly opened it.

She started to talk to Kei as Tomoe blinked, Sobo gave him some scrambled eggs and the fox actaully started to eat them quickly, He was hungry and he wondered if it was his full moon week.

The fox paused as he ate and then looked at Sobo for a second, " Hey, Theres this school trip coming up; and I need an adults signiture." He covered his mouth as he talked and the older woman tensed.

Thats when Tomoe felt something.. He didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right. In fact his stomach suddenly turned as she tossed his a fake smiled and carried on with her work. The fox slowly swallowed in confusion but he said nothing as Mizuki walked in with a gorggily look on his face.

He blinked an rubbed his eyes before seeing Tomoe and turning his head away awkwardly. He had seen Tomoe and Nanamis' little tongue fest the night before... and it had shcoked him to new heights. So right now it was hard to look Tomoe in the eye..

But this point Tomoe felt like the whole room was awkward around him, and he didn't understand why. He swallowed slightly and took a sip of his orange juice , What was going on here? He didn't understand.. and for some reason he had a feeling he would soon enough.

* * *

Areno slammed the phone down and mentally screamed as Rii looked at him shocked, Her eyes grew wide as he swallowed and shook his head back and forth before kicking a chair and fuming,

" THAT IDIOT!' Areno screamed out as the chair flew a bit until stopping at a wall, Rii blinked in shock. She didn't know what was going on but it didn't look good..

Areno was mad and screaming out about someone being stupid stubborn and unforgiving; but the woman had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that she knew who it was who he was screaming at.

It was the one person he had screamed at for years, just because he wasn't allowed to come near his own family. He wanted to see them, Areno did.. But it was too late for his sister and his sisters son was slowly making Mistakes out of his rebellion and hate towards is father. He was in pain.. Rii had saw that since the day the little fox was young and at his mothers grave. He was hurting.. and she was afraid of what he woudl choose to take his pain away next..

What would he choose? Would he cut himself to take the pain away? Or woudl things get to messy? Or woudl things get so blurry that he woudln't even know who he was? It was possible.. Because.

Mistakes and Pain were mixed into one, and if you were hurting, Things could happen, and only make it worse..

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Sobo paced the living room, knowing full well that Mikage was coming home today. She didn't want to be here to see him ruin her grandsons life but she had to be here for Tomoe. She had to help him through this, and coach him out of hurting himself again..

The old woman swallowed, She had told Tomoe that his father woudl be home but the teen ignored her and huffed slightly. She saw it in his eyes, He was done with putting up with his father.. But.

His father had done something that the teen would not be able to overlook. He was taking him from his friends and family, It was like he was being punished for what Areno did.. It wasn't the teens fault but this is how it was happening, what was worse was that Tomoe was on full moon week..

He was very Emotional and he coudl take things out of porption. This was a scary fact and the woman didn't know what to do.. Tomoe loved his school, dispite a few flaws, he went there with his friends, and now.. just because of a principal change..

He was being pulled out for the rest of his high-school years. That was a hard thing to do to a teen and the older woman woudl have never dreamed of doing so, but Mikage was stubborn like his father.. and Tomoe was stubborn like Mikage..

So when the door opened and a blond haired man walked in? She was shocked to see him not smiling at all..

But it made her mad when he looked at her with a glare and huffed, " Bring him in here..I need to talk to him now." Mikage huffed and rana hand through his blond hair. he had to protect Tomoe from Areno, and the fact tht Tomoe didn't tell him about this principal change infuriated him...

Sobo winced and looked at the stairs, All hell was going to break loose.. she knew it would, and it frightened her. It was scary. They already went through so much, and it was torturing the woman on the inside.

Mikage and Tomoe were slowly standing on the right and left , and on the inside of the line? Tha chasm was forming as they slwoly parted, with each word they screamed at each other, with each insult, with each stupid action.. The chasm grew larger, and larger, and it worried the woman..

What happened if she brought Tomoe done?

And that chasm was chipped so harshly that they were soon on different sides of the world, so far away and hurt that..

They would never talk to each other agian? And their relationsip would never be fixed?

* * *

Tomoe sat on his bed as hsi white hair hung lightly around him, he poked at his sore fang like kanines, they were hurting and hsi tail was a bit tender. It was irrirating him to a new level. He pouted slighty as his purple eyes stared hatrfully at a wall..

He had earphones in his ears as he stared quietly, words flooding through his mind and making his graon. His stomach was turning and his back hurt but he didn't care about that. What he cared about was that his father was coming home today and..

He didn't want to see him at all.

He didnt understand why his father was trying to come home early, but if it was to appolgize again? He wasn't going to listen to the idiot. He didn't have the time to listen to false appologizes and pain filled gaps...

Tomoe felt sick as he rolled on his stomach and stared out the window, he was quiet.. Why did he feel this way? Coudl they ever talk again?

No, He didn't want to talk to him; it hurt far to much. His chest hurt when the idiot tried to even say he was his son. The fox had been so alone for so long, and when he tried to tell his father they started to fight. This wasn't fair on him.. He just wanted a family. He wanted something to take his pain away..

What could do that? He wanted it... But what was it? If his father again, what woudl he do? Rebel again? Hurt his father in the same way? But...How?

Tomoe paused as his vision grew blurry, but he wiped at his eyes.. Sadly it didn't work as his fangs bared and made him yelp out. He put a hand on his mouth as he started to cry again. he wanted this all to stop.. he didn't want his father to come and ruin him some more.

But sadly he was back.. how did the fox know this? Well, the room grew warm with a godly pressence. It wasn't his Sobo's.. Hers only filled one room, and that was the room she stood in, Why? Because this wasn't her shrine like home..

The fox rolled back on his back as he stared up at the roof; then he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door; he lifted his head up to see his Sobo standing by the door.

" He's home.." She smiled weakly and Tomoe pasued, he took his earphones out as he slowly slipped off his bed. He turned the light off as he sighed,

" Yeah, I know." he whimpered and walked ut the door, closing it. He followed her and made his way down the stairs, pausing when he saw his father standing stiffly.

Tomoe nodded and bit his lip, what was this all about? Why was he acting like this? he was acting colder then usual, he had a feeling that something was going to happen... against him.

" Mikage." Tomoe muttered slightly, not even wanting to say the ' D' word. He didn't have time for this, why couldn't he just be alone right now? Mikage turned to look at him before sighing out and looking away,

" I should just say it, since we can't hold an idle conversation.' The god looked at him harshly, his blond hair bobbing. Tomoe felt himself pasue at the cold gaze, " I took you out of school.' The god sighed out.

Tomoe froze, his eyes grew wide..

' _Theres this school trip, That needs an Adult signature.'_

The fox froze, he had siad that to Sobo but she froze up. She knew... What? WHAT WAS GOING ON!? Tomoe bit his lip before opening his mouth to protest, But Mikage fought his way and got there first,

" Why didn't you tell me Areno was your principal?" He narrowed his eyes, " That was low of you.." He turned his back on Tomoe and ground his teeth; hating what was happening. As if the gap was spreading with Tomoe's terrorfifed gaze.

" Y-You.. " Tomoe suddenly choked, His ears pinned and tears welled up in his eyes. He whimpered and backed up a bit, " HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" He burst out as the pain settled in. It was like a slap across the face, Hurting him to deep for words, " JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE BAD GROUND WITH MOM'S BROTHER!?" Tomeo fumed and clenched his fists.

Mikage suddenly jerked his head aroudn to look at his son, " He has bad Ground with ALL of us. I told you already you will not see him.. Anywhere. I'll enroll you somewhere else."

Tomoe froze up, his eyes watering, " Do you hear yourself!? You just called me low!" The fox fox narrowed his eyes as his hormones jumped around, " YOU HAVEN'T SEEN LOW! I'll show you so low You'll hate me for it!" Tomoe clenched his fists, " AND YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

Mikage looked at him, " Stop threatening me.."

" Stop ruining me.." Tomoe choked out, for once looking at his father was a pleeding look. He was giving this chance, just to understand. To see his pain but... Mikage ony looked away and huffed,

" Stop acting so childish.." he muttered making Tomoe's blood run cold.. It was unexplainable, this pain in his chest was growing.. choking him and making him shake. What was going to help him? What coudl he do to get his mind off of this!?

Tomoe shook his head, " I'm not going to another school.' He backed up, " I swear I won't!" he turned and ran up the stairs making Mikage fume.

" Get back here!" he screamed out but Tomeo turned around, stared him in the eye and then with hate slammed his door shut. This only made Mizuki and Nanami open their doors in shock.

" Get back in your rooms!" Mikage cursed out and Nanami whimpered and backed up in shcok as Mizuki slammed his door back, his eyes wide like saucers.

This made Sobo go stiff, her son was being.. a...a... She shook her head as he grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the door. Was he serious!? He just came to ruin his sons some more and then storm out the door!? This wasn't the boy she raised, this was a emotional monster on a rollercoaster.

She shook her head and glared in hate, " Where are you going!?"

The man glared at her as he grabbed his keys, he huffed out as Sobo stomped towards him,

" Out.. what does it look like!?" The man cursed out as the woman grabbed her coat and glared back at him,

" So am I!"

The man blinked as the woman grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the door, her hate making her grip his arm until he hissed in pain. Her gray hair bobbed back and forth as they approched the car. She made sure he hopped into the diver seat as she got into the passenger, then she glared at him and huffed as he started to car.

" I'm going where your going.." She glared and the man huffed out with hate in his eyes. He started to car and started to drive out...

All the while The woman started to glare and inch his arm in hate, making him whimper slightly as the car drove on..

* * *

Tomoe slammed his door, his heart throbbing before he sunk down and choked out a wail. What was wrong with his father!?

This was to much for the fox, he didn't want to leave his school! the pain in his chest was growing and making him cringe and cuss out in hurt and pain.

This wasn't right! What had he done!? Plus his teeth were hurting and baring making him whimper out in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes and poured out of his eyes.. He clutched the carpet..

He pulled his rubber band and snapped it, but nothing seemed to work. The pain was there.. adn it woudln't go away! He held his air and rocked a bit, his heart beating quickly as tears rolled down his face and made him quiver.

He wanted to go to the school... He wanted his friends and family; but that wasn't happening. Sobo knew this whole time! But she said nothing to him, she didn't prepare him, or defend him. He thought someone was at least on his side! But the pain was to harsh..

He wanted his father to know this pain! He wanted his father to ache.. But he knew that was wrong. The fox cringed, But didn't his father know!? it wasn't fair to treat him like this. He didn't feel like a son! He felt like a stinkin customer that he father served!

The foxes tail wagged in hate and malice, his teeth baring and making him wail out in pain. His heart hurt and so did his body.. He wanted this to stop! What could make this stop from torturing him!?

Thats when his door opened and Tomoe looked up, His eyes watered slightl before he sweeped them away.. he knew that smell. It made his stomach qeazsy at the moment. it was dark in his room, expect for the moonlight shining through the window.

The fox looked up as he saw the light shade and shadow the features of a female..

" T-Tomoe? Are you okay?" he heard a whisper and his heart lurched. No, NO! Not in his room.. not at night. What was she doing in here!? His heart throbbed as he took a step back; but his eyes started to feral .. making him groan a bit.

He put a hand over his mouth as the girl walked closer to him, Nanami reached up and slightly brushed his white hair outof his eyesight. Her fingers brushed against Tomoe skin and he shuddered before nearly choking.. and doing something unforgivable...

He wnated to hurt his father, he wanted him to know how he felt. It hurt.. an dhe hated these thoughts but they were there.. so When Nanami hugged him? He buried his face in her neck, and pushed her back on the bed..

He hovered over her as Nanami blinked and stared up at him, her bright brown eyes growing wide. A dark blush formed across her face as Tomeo stared down at her, his breath stilling.. he felt heat rush to his face.. but..

" T-Tomoe.." Nanami whimered and bit her lip. She was shocked, what was he doing? His violet eyes stared down at her, his white hair shading his face.. She chewed her lip..

The red plump lip..

" W-What are you-?'' But she was cut off..

Tomoe whimpered slightly before looked down at her, " Nanami." He whispered out, letting his eyes feral and his tail wag,

" Take my pain away." He whispered and slowly reached for her shirt collar..

He knew this wasn't right.. He knew this was wrong! But his father.. Would disapprove of it, His father would hate it! Tomoe let his teeth bare..

What was he thinking? He had no clue, but if only Nanami knew this was nothing to do with emotion or liking.. This move wasn't for anything. He didn't like her.. he was just using her. This was wrong.. Tomeo knew it.. but he wanted the pain to leave, he wanted his father to leave him alone for good. He told him he would regret everything... And Tomoe meant it.

Nanami was...

She was just a tool, To take away pain, and..

She was a tool of revenge...

Against the father of her best friend..

* * *

Sobo looked over at her son as the zoomed down the street, until her eyes flickered a soft blue, then she whimperd.. Her heart aching from her vision..

Mikage looking at his mother in confusion as the woman covered her eyes and choked.

" What have you done?' She choked out.. But for some reason..

_Mikage knew she wasn't talking to him.._

* * *

**_So yeah! That as far as I'm going there! Because.. I don't write lemons! . But what do you think Mikage will do? Or Sobo? The message for this chapter is this.._**

**_' _****_Hurting People do things they later regret. Or, They do things that only hurt themselves more. And Its not on purpose..'_**

**_So.. Don't hate meh! T-T_**

**_Next Chapter will come soon.. Bye! XD_**


	62. Love Me, For Me

_**Note: Okay , I might of scared a few people with the last chapter! Let me just say this! I do NOT write lemons so none of you have to worry. I swear.. This si part of the plot and it adds on, I promise. So, Just to let you guys know.. I do NOT write lemons.. Enjoy this chappie guys!**_

* * *

_**61\. Love Me, For Me**_

* * *

Tomoe moaned and yawned and winced out, he was exhausted and he didn't feel like moving. He couldn't really think about why he was so tired.. he hadn't this tired in a while.

The fox stretched slightly, twisting his back a bit, his tail curling a bit as he yawned. His ear twitched a bit as he snuggled his face into his pillow, not understanding why his pillow smelled like vanilla.

This made his pause as he opened his eyes slightly; things were a bit blurry as he moved to see what he was holding, His vision slightly clearing enough for him to see a splash of brown. He blinked his sleep out of his eyes and looked down slightly at what, or should he say who.. was beside him.

Nanami slept in his bed again? He almost rolled his eyes until he noticed her deshelved appearance...He paused for a minute until his breath sucked in. W-Wait...

Wait, WAIT! Tomoe backed out rather quickly, suddenly noticing his loose clothes and scuffy hair. His eyes grew wide as heat grew up his neck, making him whimper in hope. It couldn't of been...

Tomoe ran his tongue over his kanines and blinked, They weren't sharp anymore, They weren't bared in fact his tail wasn't even tender. The fox bit his lip as memories rushed to his head making him feel unexplainably sick. No... He slowly looked at Nanami and Noticed a few red marks near her collar bone. Her shirt collar slightly loose..

No, No... NO! Thats when Tomoe yelped and fell off the bed backwards, His gasp filling the air as his body made contact with the floor. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the roof, his skin growing pale as he remembered EVERYTHING. Oh No...

What had he done? What had he been thinking? His Full Moon week.. Everything.. The fox choked and nearly puked, what had he been thinking? He stared up at the roof, his heart slowly sinking into his stomach. What had he been thinking?

Oh Yeah..

His father had hurt him again.. and he... Was making him mad, With...Tomoe choked and froze up a bit, his stomach churned with a sick feeling and what made it worse was when Nanami poked her head from on the top of the bed and they both stared at each other speachless.

Tomoe looked away, his hair shading his eyes as he started to feel more and more sick. What had he been thinking.. With Nanami, He.. He covered his mouth slightly and rolled on his side, forgetting about the roof and the fact that Nanami was staring down at him from where he fell off the matress.

Her eyes were wide from each others appearances.. What had happened? They both stared at each other before scrambling up and making a large distance between them,

" What The.." Tomoe choked as he looked at himself, His clothes loose, He looked up at Nanami with terrified eyes, they both stared at each other slightly. Not knowing what the other was thinking, but Tomoe did say something that expressed his shock,

" What the heck!?" He choked out and Nanami blinked. Tomoe looked down as his face burned in shock, he knew exactly happened last night.. Everything happened so fast that he could't control it when he wanted it to. What had they done?

What did they do!?

* * *

_**Earlier**_

* * *

Mizuki bit his lip as he looked up at the clock, his eyes groggily from having his music in his ears and turned up full force all night. His body was heavy but the snake had been scared all night long. He didn't think Tomoe and Mikage had a bad relationship, but what he saw proved a lot of pain had been going on with them all..

Mizuki woudl have slapped himself for not knowing, but he was the youngest and he didn't know much as to what happened, he was still slightly morotifed by the fact that Tomoe and Nanami made out a few nights ago and Nanami confessed she liked Tomoe, it might of not of been to the fox; but it was to herself..

That was a big step in itself.

The snake winced as he stood up and made his way to the hallway, last night he and Nanami had went out their doors to see if Tomoe was okay; all the screaming that was caused made the snake shudder slightly as he made his way towards the girls room.

He streched a bit and scratched his neck as he lifted his hand to knock on the door; but when his hand hit the said door? It slowly slipped open, reveiling a untouched bed and a lamp. He blinked in confusion but said nothing, He was going to check on Tomoe..

Maybe he knew where Nanami-chan was? Besides he had to check on him anyway; he had been so mad last night that it shcoked him. he wasn't used to seeing Tomoe cry like that, in fact it was shocking.. Of couse he had seen it before, but it was rare to see it like that.

The snake sighed out and knocked on Tomoe's door, of cousre he didn't get an answer so he jiggled the handle and found it unlocked, her arched his brow. Tomoe was far more causious then that..

Mizuki sighed out and waved it off as he opened the door and walked in slightly; but when he looked up to say something? He sqeauked and backed up a bit, his eyes wide in shock. There in the bed.. with messy hair and clothes was Nanami and Tomoe..

No way..

Tomoe had his arm around Nanami possessivly and his face was buried in her neck, he was breathing slightly, his white hair covered his eyes only slightly. Nanami looked completely out of it, in a deep sleep.

Of couse Mizuki knew this was habit between them, but there was something different here that he couldn't explain, and he didn't want to explain it either. The snake covered his mouth and almost gasped out as he quickly backed out of the room and closed the door.

His hands shook in shock, last night Tomoe was really mad, That woudln't mess with his better judgement right? And Nanami-chan like Tomoe-kun.. So..

No..

The snakes eyes grew wide before turned around on his heel and ran back into his room, being careful not to slam the door ; He slid down the door with wide eyes. His innocent eyes shaking in shock as he hugged his knees and quivered,

He had to keep this a secret, he had too! But.. he hoped they woke up soon, Gwen was almost home since it was almost time for her shift to end. The snake winced and suddenly felt sick, Nanami was so innocent and he used to think that Tomoe-kun was to; but what he just saw made him shiver.

They were his friends, no, they were more like family. So what was he going to do? When he saw that he made him go sick slightly.,, This was hi sfamily, but... His family was growing up to much for him.

And He felt like he was the youngest in the group, they didn't know what he was going through at the moment.. His mother was dying, but Maybe Tomeo would understand? But.. Tomeo and his dad was fighting! And now he saw Tomeo and Nanami..He covered his mouth and bit his lip,

What was he going to do? Everyone he knew was pain, and he wanted to help.. but he couldn't.

Because he was in pain too..

* * *

_**Back To Present Time**_

* * *

Nanami had fixed her hair and got up rather quickly when she realized the time, Tomoe on the other hand? He was in the bathroom; she honestly didn't know but she had to hurry.. The girl pulled her hair in a pony tail as she rushed downstairs, The girl sharged into the kitchen and started to scramble something quickly,

Hopefully her mother was late coming home.. but as for Tomoe?

Well...

* * *

The fox choked and puked again, his eyes wide. He was shaking, his clawed hands shivering and his body shaking from the shell shock of all of this. There was no way! Was he drunk, drugged? Slightly insane!?

The fox slumped and sliped to the floor, laying his thordding head on the cold tile of the bathroom. He didn't feel well, but of course his puking proved all of this. The fox whimpered slightly, not wantitng to think about last night, regretting every minute of it.

He had a motive of course, but...

That didn't stop him from being unexplainably guilty. Nanami was his best friend for the love of everything! She was innocent and sweet, she had always been there for him; but what had happened last night.. It made the fox sick, He had done something so wrong.

Lats night was wrong! He knew it was, but his anger at his father and his full moon night twisted together only made his situation worse. Tomoe hugged his stomach as he goraned out in pain... he felt sick.

He coudln't look at her right now! She woudl be so mad at him, he.. He used her as a tool. A tool of revenge, and now his guilt was so deep that he coduln't get it to go away. He felt like everything was crashing around him, hating him for what he had done.

And he didn't blame it one bit.

He hated himself too..

His best friend, that little girl with that sweet smile. She was innocent and kind, and he just.. Tomoe got sick again, he ran a hand through his white hair, his violet eyes shaking.

What had he done? Nanami never deserved ANY of this! And to make it worse.. If she gound out she was used by him? That this was all for revenge!? She would be reminded of her sexually abusive father, and their friendship would tear and break..

Tomoe felt hismelf go pale as he whimpered and choked slightly, the guilt building up. He couldnt tell her that. He woudl never forgive himself, In fact he probably never would, and Nanami.. She had went through something like that. If she.. Found out..

She would never forgive him!

Yes he had wanted to make his father mad and angry at him, he wanted his father to hate him and leave him alone for good; but.. He didn't think that he would do something as stupid as this,

He just,

Made a bigger mess around him...

And Now his best freind had been invovled in such a vulgar act that if she ever did forgive him?

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself..

* * *

Nanami sighed out in relief when she finished making the eggs, And on time too. Her mother had opened the main door by jiggling the keys in the lock and walking in with her brown hair everywhere.

She looked exhausted, and Nanami didn't blame her. Working late and not being able to rest? That was hard in itself.. The girl sighed out, Plus she missed the big blow out argument last night.

But there was one thing that made Nanami pause..

It was a really heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw her mother; like an anxious, Guilty feeling. The girl suddenly swallowed and blinked. Oh gosh.. Last night. Her mother was a very logical woman, but she had rules.

And Nanami broke several HUNDRED of those within the Night Tomoe kissed her and then last night was icing on the cake. This wasn't good..

" M-Mom!" Nanami smiled as her mom looked at her with a tired smile. She reached out and hugged her daughter slightly, to tired to see the choked necklace Nanami wore to cover her hickey mark. She blushed a bit as her mother sighed out and patted her head,

" I'm sorry I'm late.. they needed extra work.' She patted her daughters head and then winced, " Honey.. Can mama go get some sleep?" The woman pouted and the girl nodded slowly, not understanding what to do but say yes. Her mother was a hard worker.

It was good this house was paid off and Mikage was letting them live there; but he was hardly home, and last night he had stormed out. In fact she didn't know where he was, but she did know that he scared her.. and..He..

Hurt Tomoe.

She pouted lightly as her mother climbed the stairs to her room, leaving the girl to sigh until the front door banged open and Sobo rushed in screaming at Mikage who was dragging behind with a lost look on his face.

But something made her stomach turn as she backed up and gagged slightly,

He was drunk? But.. That wasn't Mikage! Not to her, she was kind and a slightly goofy man! The girl yelped a bit as she backed up a bit, not seeing the glass coffee table as she tricked backwark and let the glass slice a large cut down her leg.

The girl out in pain as Sobo jerked her kind eyes towards her, " Oh Dear! You really should be careful.' The older woman sighed out as she helped Nanami up and looked at her leg, She clucked her tongue and then looked up with a smile,

" Ah Mizuki! Come here.."

The snake hesitated when he saw Nanami, and the older woman knew why too; but she woudln't say anything yet. No, She was going to deal with her grandson after she got her son to bed. He had to get Sober in a nice dark room...

Mizuki finally relented as he walked down the stairs and towards the brown haired girl, he sat down slightly and looked at Sobo as she pointed at Nanami's leg, he looked at it and then gasped,

" Nanami-chan! What ever happened!?"

Thats when Mikage laughed, " Shes ALWAYS clumbsy!" he laughed a bit crazly as Sobo sent him a dark glare. She hit him and he wailed out before cracking up laughing. The older woman rolled her eyes as she looked at the snake,

" She fell dear, can you patch her up?" She smiled as Mizuki blinked with tears in his eyes. Nanami's blood dripped out but the girl didn't care, her eyes were focused on Mikage ad his drunk frame.

Sobo noticed thsi and winced, " I'm taking him to bed, Please patch Nanami up for me Mizuki.'

Mizuki blinked before saluting her and jumping up, he sprang up rather quickly before going off to the kitchen to grab the bandages, Sobo then led Mikage up the stairs as he started to sing, ' 99 Bottles of Coke on the wail' In a horrible off tone way.

The woman's eyes twitched, She coduln't believe he got drunk, she didn't raise him like this; but sadly he was a grown man and she coduln't tell him where to spend his money. If it was her money that would be a different story, but sadly it wasn't anymore once Mikage got with Elisa and started being a god.

Sobo had liked Elisa, she had spunk and a beautiful character, her eyes were innocent but she feisty. She thought things through though.. Tomoe inheritated all her looks and personailty traits but sadly he made rash decisions like his father was known for doing. So he did have the Mikage family curse..

A bad temper and a whole lot of Rash childlike behaviour.

Sobo pushed Mikage into his room, not even bothering to tuck him in. She just slammed the door, and before he could turn aroudn she locked it. She knew he was to drunk to unlock it, Hopefully..

So right now she was just going with the fact that he was stuck in his room with his half empty bear bottle and his depressing pop songs. She sighed out and then cracked her back befre getting a rather harsh look on her face. Sobo knew where she was going next.

She was going to Tomoe's room, weither he like it or not...

The older woman stormed to the room and harshly knocked on it; but of cousre not enough to alarm Nanami, who, Sobo couls already sense was feeling guilty for this whole mess. No one answered which worried the old woman before she placed her hand on the doorknob.

It shined blue and then a loud click coudl be heard, making the older woman smile.. She still had the magic touch. She chuckled before becoming serious again and stomping into the room.

The lights were out and the curtains were pulled, confusion played across the womans face before she saw the bathroom light on. She slowly waddled towards the door and turned the handle, but what she saw made her gasp..

" Tomoe! " She shook in terror as she kneeled down and felt the foxes head.

Tomoe on the other hand looked at her with wide eyes, before laying his head on her lap and starting to wail out in pain. She was shocked at first, He had made a rather harsh mistake.. and she was coming to scold him for it. He deserved it but...

What was wrong?

He was wailing out, his claws clenched into her dress as he tryied to calm down, his ears were flat; his tail limp.. Hsi sleeve hung off his shoulder and he looked sick, what made it worse was the blood smell that almost made the old woman gag.

" Tomoe.. What did you do? Did you do it again..' She whispered making the fox quiver and wail out into her lap, his warm tears soaked into her skin making her sigh, She helped him up and patted his white hair. His heart was pounding in confusion and his head was throbing. His throat hurting from all his dry heaving..

His wrist was slightly bloody but it wasn't as bad as some things the woman had saw, she had visions of his cuts before and they were far worse, but then again.. His hands were so shaky she was surpised he even took the risk to try and cut.

But he did and it frightened the older woman, Tomoe whimpered out into the tense air, choking and screaming out.. He was alone, or so he felt he was. Mikage wasn't going to help, he was afraid of telling Nanami to truth and he felt like a sicko. Kurama had been silent for a few days and Mizuki's mother was in the hospital.

He felt alone.. he was shaking and cutting and doing all these things but nothing seemed to work! He graoned out as he wanted to get sick again..Hsi tears trailing down his face as the woman started to stroke his white hair.

He leaned his hot head against her shoulder as Tomoe started to chant,

' Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.. Over and over again. She knew he wasn't talking about the time Mikage had hurt him. No, he was talking about last night, the one thing the woman had wanted to kill him for... But now.

" I'm So Sorry!" Tomoe wailed out, his tears trailed mixing with his blood and stinging harshly. The woman choked slightly herself as she kissed the top his head and rocked back and forth with him in her arms..

" Sweetie just cry..I'm here."

And she meant every word of that promise, as Tomoe shook in her arms and wanted someone to just 'LOVE" him. Maybe that was the reason he really made that mistake.. because he wanted love even though he denyied it, saying it only caused pain.

He just didn't know what type of love he needed, he was ignorant to that type of love. He didn't want physical love..

He wanted someone to love him..

For him..

* * *

_**Okay! So That Explain a lot I hope! O.O Phew.. But There is still more to come with tons of twist and turns, and for the next chapter? I'll just give you the title, Since it tells you all you'll need to know..**_

_**Chapter 62. Child Abuse ( Coming Soon...)**_

_**So, be ready to be hating on someone! If you know what I mean! T-T And Please rate and Comment! I love to hear what you guys have to say! XD Also?**_

_**There will be a guest character coming soon, not in a while.. but it is in the plan. In fact there will be TWO guest characters. ' Heheh.'**_

* * *

_**T : HATE YOU!"**_

_**Me: Shut up!' Pouts' It fits the story line and you know it! Don't go hating on me!:**_

_**T ; "Pouts and whimpers'**_

_**Me: Its not working.. -_-**_

_**T : Shoot!**_


	63. Child Abuse

_**61\. Child Abuse**_

* * *

Tomoe had finally calmed down as Sobo patted his head and sighed out, he was trembling slightly in her arms as the woman rubbed his lower back, stroaking his white hair as he hiccuped slightly. He didn't know what to do now.. Why?

He slept with his best friend,

He and his father hated each other...

And now He wasn't feeling to well from his cutting and everything else swirling around him. He didn't understand what to do now, Why was it that everything was crashing down on his head, making him sick? Was it the loss of his virginity? Was that it? Or was it the fact that he did it in such a crude way?

He had used Nanami, and now he didn't have the heart to tell her. He felt disgusting and nasty, his heart was aching at the thought. What was wrong with him? It was still so early in the day but he felt tired, maybe from staying up so late the night before..

His chest quivered as the older goddess rubbed his back, his ears flopped slightly as his eyes dropped slightly. It surprised the woman so see his slightly fall asleep, and in the bathroom for no doubt... She sighed out and gently lowered him to the floor before pulling out a few cloths to take care of his arms.

He got both this time, he even clawed at his upper arm.. The woman sighed out as she patched it up and then looked down at the foxes sleeping figure. She was coming in to scold him.. To tell him off for sleeping with Nanami, To stop him from hurting himself.. But..

He had so much remorse for what he did she couldn't help but hold him close and cry as well. To calm him down, she had too... To stop his pain, he was her grandson and she wanted nothing more then to help him through this. He made a mistake.. but everyone did make them from time to time.

Sobo got up and grabbed a pillow off of Tomoe's full sized bed before walking back into the bathroom and putting it under his head; She was an older woman and she knew she couldn't move him to her own will.

He whimpered in his sleep as she lifted his head, but when his head the cloth he tensed, As if ina bad memory of what happened out long ago.. Then he relaxed again.. and drifted back to sleep. He was exhausted but Sobo knew to some extent he would be.. She patted his head and got back up before turning the light off and walking out of the bathroom..

She had to get this under control, How she didn't know. She knew she would though. As for Nanami? She was shocked that the girl was acting the way she was. Sobo saw the guilt on her face, but you'd think she'd still be with Tomoe after what happened.

She knew why Mizuki wouldn't look at her; he knew by putting two and two together. If Mikage ever found out she was fearful things would get bad fast, The older woman winced as she walked down the stairs. She knew she would have rejioned Tomoe back to the school, but she wasn't his guardian, as much as she wanted to be.

The grandmother just wanted the best for him, even though he didn't know himself...

" OW!" A little wail jerked the older woman out of her thoughts as she looked up and blinked. She saw Mizuki wrapping Nanami's leg carefully but the cut was large and the girl was whimpering harshly from all the pain. The woman sighed as she waddled over.

Today looked like it was going to be a bit stressful, what made it worse was that Mikage had bought liquior and it was out in the car. She thought he would have learned after it killed Tomoe's mother; but apparently, when it came down to it he was just addicted to it as any bozo brained idiot who tried to drain their sorrows.

She sighed out as she eamined the large cut, cursing at his son for having a glass coffee table...

She needed a smoke...

* * *

Tomoe groaned slightly as he opened his eyes to feel a hard surface, he winced out and reached up, searching for his alarm clock, only surprised to find a toothbrush. He blinked in shock from this but he said nothing as he stood up and winced,

There was a bad pain in his back as he sat up and chewed his lip. Where was he? The fox ruffled his messy hair before sitting up and finding the light switch, when he found it he flicked it up and blinked when he realized where he was..

Thats when memories flooding into his clouded mind as he groaned and his heart sunk to his stomach. He wished he had just slept and stayed there... Honestly he shoulnd't have gotten up; but others woudl say otherwise.

Tomoe took his sleeve and rubbed his eyes as he yawned harshly, he felt so tired.. But he didn't have enough time to think about that. Right now he had to figure out what time it was..

The fox walked into his room and looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was later in the day, he didn't know why he had slept so long... other then a few reasons he didn't want to mention. He bit his lip and cursed when he noticed his teeth normal and fine..

Ugh, he didnt feel well.

The fox swallowed and walked out his room, he heard some rather disturbed screeches coming from hsi fathers room; like a strangled cat singing something about coka cola. He gagged mentally, not wanting to know as he walked down the stairs. When he got down he looked about, not knowing where everyone was..

He walked into the kitchen and paused when Sobo and Nanami looked up at him. Sobo was stirring dinner while Nanami was eating Miso. They eyes caught for a minute before Tomoe looked away awkwardly. He coudln't look at her right now, his stomach hurt..

The teen looked away and Nanami pasued, did he just ignore her? What had she done? Was it something she had done? She didn't mean to if it was.. Unless it was...No, Would he really regret that between them?

She wasn't sure..

" Doing better? Your stomach better?" His grandmother smiled kindly and The fox nodded quietly. The room was quite between both of the teens, it made the older woman wince, Knowing full well how awkward it was between them.

Tomoe nodded, " Yeah. I'm fine.' He whispered out as his Sobo handed him a ginger ail. It tasted good and it soothed his stomach a little more.. but this was to much for him. He wanted something to break the ice, and apparently something did as Nanami swallowed and looked up,

" I'll be gone all day with mom. We're going to another health convention and her job is paying for room and board.' She smiled sheepishly as Tomoe and Sobo looked at her surprised.

Another health convention? That was surpirsing, they had just come from one not to long ago right? Or was that a while ago? Tomoe couldn't remember but the thought of her leaving made him whine slighlty. He blinked when it slipped out of his lips and his whole disposition left him.

He looked down and blushed before he grabbed the orange juice and winced,

" I hope you guys be safe and have fun." He sqeeked before he grabbed the juice and ran out of the room, his heart was throbbing and he hated it! What was going on with him? Was his guilt that bad? So bad that he coduln't look at her anymore? Had he ruined everything?

Tomoe's ears pinned, he didn't want to ruin anything. He knew what he did was wrong and hurtful! What was he thinking really? He didn't know .. Everything was starting to blurr and fuzz together to the lines of the unknown. He did know that he wasn't having his full moon week anymore at the time.. and he knew why too.

He felt sick to the stomach still and he didn't know why.. Its not like he mated with her! he groaned slightly and covered his mouth with his wrist, still feeling a little sick. What was going on with him?

He sighed out and went to walk for his room, when he got to the top of the steps he hear his father singing away, and he wondered why in a way. Why was his father acting like that? it was kind of frightening..

The fox hated the man, he didn't care about Mikage but.. What if he tried t hurt someone in the house? What if he tired to hurt them emotionaly like his father had to him? He ground his teeth slightly before slowly going to his fathers door and turning the knob slightly.

When he turned the knob he gagged when the rooms stale air flooded towards him. His stomach lurched harshly and he whimpered at the smell of alcohol. He wasnt expecting to see his father sitting in the dark, he wasn't expecting his father to give him a dark glare... and he wasn't expecting his father to spit out,

" What are you doing in here!?" He slurred and then chucked an empty bottle at the door. Tomeo yelped and jumped back when it slammed into the frame, two inches from his head. He shook slighty as he shut the door back and fumbled with the lock. Then he bolted to his room, opened the door and then slammed it shut when he knew he was safe.

The fox shook lightly and backed up a bit, why was he suddenly scared?

Why was he panicked on the inisde? Why did he want to puke again? What was wrong with him exactly? He felt so sick.. ever since the night with Nanami. It made him gag slightly and he didn't know why exactly.

He sat on his bed and whimpered, Her scent was still in the room, making him cringe. He was shamed and sickened by what happened; and then there was the fact that he just saw his father, drunk in his bed room..

Tomoe was suddenly scared, and he didn't knwo why. it was always idle fights between his father and him, But why was he shaking?

When the glass nearly shattered into his head?

* * *

**_Somewhere else.._**

* * *

" Weakling! I told you to be home by six! It is Six thirty, Your job coudl not have gone that long!" A deep voice hissed through out a house as a red headed tengu sighed out. So what he had to work a little later?

What was the big deal with earning money for THIS house, that THIS idiot wasn't doing? At least he was taking some responsibilty. This man, his older superoir.

Jiru.

" Shinjirou!' he hissed, " Dont ignore me! Why were you out so late!?"

The red head ground his teeth, what was the pointin dealing with this idiot? He just had one thing coming andhe knew he did. It was simple and there was no way getting out of it really. What was the worse this idiot coudl do to him that he hadn't done already?

" The boss said to stay a little later Jiru.' Kurama sighed out slightly as the older Tengu narrowed his eyes. Kurama didn't even have an atitiude, it was justa tired voice from working so late; but that didn't stop the expected..

Jiru fisted his large hand and pounded it into Kurama's cheek, making the teen wince out and glare at the man who was huffing slightly from his use of power. The younger tengu tasted blood as his older tengu superior smirked,

" Come home again? And I'll hit you so hard there will be no such thing as disobeydiance!" He seethed before turning around and stomping down the hallway in anger. Kurama on the other hand waiting to wince until the the man left.

He cringed and touched his cheek before spitting out blood from his mouth, " Ow..' He cursed out and slowly walked to his room. He was too tired to think, He had worked hard today and what made it worse was that he couldn't talk much to his friends of late because of his job.

It was annoying, He knew Mizuki was going through a few things, and you coudl pick it up that Tomoe was also having some troubles. He wanted to be there for them but he also didn't want to be out on the said streets.

The young tengu ground his perfect teeth before going to the bathroom and checking his now forming bruise, It was nothing that skin cover up couldn't do. Mizuki had sensitive smell so he knew what the smell was like when Kurama wore it. He always asked if he was okay but he woudl rub it off.

He was used to this already, but if anybody else went through it he would have came over in a hearts beat. He knew it hurt and stung to the core, not just in a physical sense, but in a emotional one as well.

The tengu winced and bit his lip, tryng to think and refocus his mind on better things but not being able to. He had to breath and carry on, like he always did. He had to hide his brusies, even if it meant burning up and spacing out because of the heat. He was the one that gave out advice, he was the oldest..

He was the oldest brother..

* * *

Tomoe groaned, It had a hectic day so far and he didn't even know why! Nanami had ran off with her mom earlier that day for their convention and now Sobo was fussing about needing more smokes. He could of sworn she got some not to long ago so it surprised him when she walked out the door.

So now he was alone in the house, his father hadn't come down since the other day and in a way it relaxed the fox. He didn't want to see that man, or even smell the alcohol that was coming off of him. He knew that his father was drinking, and it reminded him of terrible things. Terrible things of his mother.

How she died, what he had to see.. The metal sticking out of her stomach, blood seeping out. The fox winced and shook his head slightly, not wanting to rememeber, if he did he would have a break down again.

Something he didn't want, So Tomoe sat down on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest, hoping that His Sobo got home quickly, so that he didn't have to see hsi father come out of his room.

He hoped this would happen, but he wasn't so lucky. Instead he heard the door creak open upstairs, and he instantly felt the cold wind hit his back, as if something fightening had entered the room.

He was frozen stiff and he sucked his breath in, Tomoe didn't move a muscle as he froze up. He didn't want to say anything as he heard the footsteps, he slowly turned his head. Mikage was walking down the stairs slowly, as if he was tired; that or he had a major hangover.

Tomoe guessed it was just but he didn't say anything as the man entered the living room. When he he looked around, slightly seeing the white haired teen. When he did he paused, their eyes met and Tomoe sucked in his fragil breath.

His stomach was hurtig him still but he didn't care..

He couldn't speak, he coduln't. If he did he'd proabably yell at the man; but maybe he was lucky and then man woudl leave him alone? Why was he so scared right now?

His body was shaking and he wondered wat time it was, he didn't move to see. Tomoe didn't want to take his eyes off his father at all. They stared for a while before Mikage shook his head and looked away.

Tomoe felt himself relax a little, Thank goodness. Maybe he was just overreacting. He had never been afaraid of his father before, but the night before that scared him; when his father threw his empty bottle at his head. The teen was chilled to the core when he remembered that...

To think his father was that close to hitting him in the head.. The fox shook a bit before hugging his knees some more, what he wasn't aware of was when his father came up and stood in front of him. The only thing that shocked Tomeo was the fact that he felt something hot seep into his clothes.

He gasped out and looked up at his father to see him with a weird look in his eye, he was holding the coffee mug above his head. He poured his coffee on him? What did that prove for him? Tomeo felt himself seeth slightly, forgetting the fact that Mikage could be drunk.

He ground his teeth and jerked his head up to look at Mikage annoyed, ' What was that Abou-' But before he could finish his sentence? His father shot him a glare, his eyes narrowed and he gripped Tomoe's shirt, yanking the teen up slightly.

Tomoe suddenly shut his mouth in shock, His eyes grew wide when his father glared at him, he smelt alcohol and the fox was shocked that his father was still drinking since last night; but he was also really shcoked that his father was holding him up harshly by the front of his shirt.

" What are you looking at!?" Mikage fumed and Tomoe's felt his ears flatten. Why coduln't he answer? He didn't know why but his throat was dry, and he felt sick. What was this man doing?

" I.." Tomoe choked but Mikage sent him a glare. The fox snapped hsi mouth shut before He was shocked, Mikage yanked his hair harshly making Tomoe yelp out in pain.. He was pulled to the grond and his shoulder hit the ground as his father threw his coffee cup down on him.

Tomoe yelped and stared at his father in complete shock, What was he doing?! The fox felt his body shake a bit as he tried to crawl. He scammpered up rather quickly before running for the stairs. Mikage lunged for him and grabbed his ankle.

The fox slipped and his body hit the steps harshly, making him gasp out in severe pain; a tingling pain shot through his rib cage. He gasped and wailed out as his father glared

" Where are you going?" He slurred as Tomoe clawed at the carpet. He kicked and lifted his leg before kicking his father harshly in the face, Mikage wailed out and let go of Tomoe as the fox ran up the stairs and screamed when his father followed him from behind.

Tomoe ran into his room but his door didn't shut correctly as Mikage slammed it open. The white haired teen shook violently as he stared at his father, he backed up; his stomach turning. W-What was this man going to do to him?

" Pfft, Don't run from me!" The man slurred and Tomoe backed up a bit, What scared him more was when he closed the white door and clicked the lock, " You think you can hurt your daddy? You make me sick.' " He fussed out , " Your always conplaining.. and acting like you know whats what. I wish.. I didn't have you!" He slurred and Tomoe felt his heart retch.

He felt sick to the stomach, he hated this man.. and now he knew that he hated him; but why? Why did it hurt so much? Why did he want to scream out and kick something? Why did his heart hurt so much? He had wanted the truth but why did the truth stab him like that!?

He whimpered but his father cursed, " Dont' you DARE cry!" Tomoe choked, he couldn't stop it from pouring out of his mouth. He whimpered, This man wasn't his father! He was drunk that was all. he didn't know why he was defending him all of a sudden.

He knew he hated his father, but he never thought that..

" I told you not to cry!" The man slurred and Tomoe felt himself back up only to feel a wall behind him, he whimered as his ears flattened to his head. He was scared, he was so sacred..

" I'll give you something to cry about!" The man huffed and Tomoe felt his blood run cold. What was he going to do to him? His eras flattened in shock until the man pulled out a belt and appraoched him...

Tomoe whimpered as he got closer and closer to him, no, NO. What was he doing?! The white haired fox then screamed out in pain as the leather hit his legs, he yelped and cried out in pain.. He just wanted out of all of this... So maybe when his vision grew blurry he felt kind of relieved. He would be okay, because he'd be gone. He woudln't have to deal with all of this anymore...

His dad wouldn't hate him...

Any...More...

Tomoe felt his cnscious slip a bit before the man even stopped beating him. The fox had blood surfaced, his lip was bleeding and his body was screaming from the welts he now had everywhere. He was shaking from the shock of what just happened, but.

Right now he felt dull on the inside, like the world lost all its color. Like everything died right then and there.

' I'll always be there for you.'

Tomoe ground his teeth as tears welled up in his eyes. He burired his face in the carpet and wailed in pain and sorrow; but his father didn't show any concern. He threw the belt at the teens head and slammed the door with Tomoe in the room. He left him alone in there...

Tomoe choked and screamed out in pain, his body was throbbing and stinging. His head was ringing from what just happened and he felt sick to the core. why was he feeling sick? Why was he shaking and begging for answers when he KNEW he would not get them.

" D-Dad..." Tomoe choked and whispered a bit as his blurry vision grew, " Why? Daddy why?" Tomoe wailed out in pain.. He was starting to feel his body sting in pain; but his vision was to blurry. He laid there on the floor blankly, he couldn't move due to the pain.

No one loved him.. and no one cared...

Thsi only made the fox WISH he woudl fall alseep. WISH it would all be over. he hated himself, and he hated his father. He wanted to be alone... he wanted to die; but..

Nanami, Mizuki and Gwen.

The girl and the women at the convention, the boy at the school, The older brother who worked.

Tomoe felt a whimper leave his bloody lips as he slowly reached for the phone in his pocket. His hands shook violently, and he didn't know who he was calling but he knew he needed help in this matter. He didn't feel to well...

So shaky hands he dialed a number, But even the person who answered was hard to make out. All Tomoe could manage to choke out was,

"_Help me.'_

* * *

Kurama sighed out as he locked his room door and sunk down on his bed. His superior was pounding on the door, demading to knoe why the teen had ordered take out. The younger tengu told him tons of time that he wasn't cooking when he came in from long days.

Now he was hiding in his room so he didn't get to many more bruises.

He sunk down on his bed and wondered why he had to put with this; he just hoped everyone else was okay. Miuki and his smile, Tomoe and his atittude, that everyone had grown used too. Even Kurama knew they couldn't do without Tomoe's spunk.

The tengu laughed a bit at his thoughts before his phone started to vibrate. He maoned out, it was probably his superior calling and screaming at him for locking the door. When he could very well yell it through the wall.

But...

Kurama looked at his phone and arched his brow when he saw the called ID as Tomoe. He looked at the time and then the ID before anwsering,

" Hey?"

There was no response and he blinked, " Hello?"

Then bone chilling words nearly stopped his heart as a heard a deadly whimper. He whine of bad pain as the person he knew all to well whimpered out,

" Help me.."

" H-Help you!? Where are you? Tomoe?" Kurama nearly screamed but there was no answer. No, NO! Where was he? The tengu hopped up and grabbed his coat, he slipped it on and bit his lip. He was going to the house first...

He had to help Tomoe.

_What was going on? And Why?_

_Little did he know that... Tomoe was Wondering the same thing.._

* * *

_**And There you Have it! Don't hate Mikage to much okay? Again, He's just drunk and not in his right mind. He does love Tomoe very much.. But he took a bad turn and drank which led to this. Tomoe hates him even more for what he had done, but he doesn't want his father to do this to him..**_

_**So Yeah..**_

_**XD**_


	64. What's Wrong?

_**63\. What Wrong?**_

* * *

Kurama stared at the screen of his phone mortified and in terror at what he had just heard.

_'Help Me.'_

The tengu didn't know why he had heard those words leave Tomoe's mouth. The way he said it and quivered in pain, you could just tell. This horrified the older brother because he knew Tomoe. He was one to help others, but he hated getting help from others. It wasn't his thing..

He was a loner when it came to things like that, So when he heard thos ewords Kurama knew somethign was wrong, what he didn't know; but he heard the shiver in Tomoes voice. He heard how soft it was, as if it was forced to be spoken out.

The tengu ran his hand through his hair as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on, grabbed his keys in panic and then lifted his window. He knew his superior wouldn't let him out as soon as he got home. Kurama could still taste the blood that the man had forced on him. The way he got hit , it hurt but he didn't care.

Right now he had to get to Tomoe, the one person he knew would never ask for help, even if it meant a huge chore; which meant only one thing..

This was life threatening.

Kurama climbed out his window, nearly slipping but slowly making his way down the rose trolly. He gripped the edges, not caring if thorns scratched or scared him. He was used to it really. He snucj out all the time just so he codul be with his friends, the ones he called family. Jiru tried to keep him home but the teen cared not.

He was not going to be forced to stay home or forced to be the slave of his own home, THAT he paid for since his ' Superior' was a deadbeat. Kurama nearly slipped but he kept his footing as he slipped down and let his feet touch the earth below him,

As soon his feet landed he took off towards the car that again, was his. He quickly started to unlock it, ignroing the fact that his brother had spotted him and started to point at him through the window with wide eyes.

Kurama didn't even want to know what words Jiru was spewing out of his mouth, he just HAD to get to Tomoe, So when he got into his car and started it? And when he saw his brother storming towards him?

He mouthed out, ' See ya!" And took the car into a one eighty as he left his brother fussing in the dust that his tires sped up. Jiru coughed and choked on the dirt as Kurama laughed to himself..

That was amusing..

He started to speed down the roads, trying not to break to many traffic regulations as he did so, he yanked on the wheel, turning rapidly as he stared ahead. He was panicked, What was going on and why had Tomoe called him for help!?

Usualy he would call his father or a adult that was closest. Kurama sped towards the foxes house, hoping he was there and okay. If not? He wouldn't know what to do.. He had to get him to a safe place if things were to bad.

_But where he had no clue.._

* * *

Tomoe whined as blood dripped from his mouth on the floor, his white haired fanne dout around his head as he whined out. Barely able to say anything else. He coduln't move or even want to move, Why?

He was beat to a pulp, and he didn't even what to think about it, he was numb everywhere, until he moved and the pain shot through his body. He had a large cut down his cheek and his new welts throbbed in and out as they soaked into his back and spread throughout his nerves.

This wasn't a disaplinary thing, this was much worse. he codul barely move, and his vision was blurry from his tears and from the pain that stung his body. His bakc was screaming and his legs didn't want to be touched.

He had heard the front door slam and he figured that his father had left to have a roit in a bar or something, Tomoe didn't know.. neither did he care. He was in far to much pain to even think about anything rometly to do with his life,

Expect for the appealing thought of dieing.. Maybe his father had done him a favor, be didn't have to move; but then again? He didn't want to die..

He didn't want to die and know that his father hated him to just beat him to death, he wouldn't let him win.. even though he felt more broken than anything in the world. He was fine with being alone in the house, because then they coudln't see him cry harshly from the cry.

He tried to move his hand, but only his finger did so as they pulled slightly at the carpet. Blood dripped slowly from the cut in his cheek. He whined out, the welts throbbing. He closed his mouth, not careing if the blood tasted vile to him.

Tomeo didn't have the strenght to gag, he only cried out in pain... he didn't want his father to came back, so when the door opened and he coudln't make it out? He started to whimper and whine, tears rolled down his face until he heard a familair voice.

" T-Tomoe?"

'Kurama..' Tomoe thought to himself, the splashes of color contained red, which could of been the tengus hair. He started to whimper hashly, making Kurama shake violently as he kneeled down and started to roll Tomoe to his back.

The fox almost protested as he dug his claws into Kurama's arm, the tengu winced out in shock but Tomoe rolled anyway, meaning the carpet pressed against his welts making him scream out in pain. Kurama took this as bad as he helped Tomoe sit up.

" Where's Nanami!?" Kurama gasped out as Tomoe whined out in pain, he was sitting which made it worse but then the tengu boosted him up making him scream out. He swallowed through the pain as he slowly looked at the teen,

" Convention.. for a week." He choked out and cringed out in pain. His white hair shaded his eyes and he paused when his stomach turned. He tuned paler and almos tlurched forward, had it not been for Kurama holding him steady. He held it in..

Tomoe didn't understand, he knew that pain codul make you sick, but this was the sick feeling that had been dealing with for a few days now. He didn't understand why he was feeling it but now that he had been beaten he didn't want to fight it much anymore.

The fox whined out as Kurama helped him out of the room and started to help him down the stairs, trying not to let the steps brush against his welts as he helped him to the door and then out to the car.

Kurama helped him in right after Tomoe dry heaved, nothing came up but he wanted it to! He felt aweful, he wanted to puke it up right about how, but he knew his body probably woudln't have been able to take it.

The crow helped him sick in the car , then he got in the drivers seat and stared forward,

" He did it.. didn't he." Kurama muttered as he stared ahead.

Tomoe choked slightly, he didn't want to answer the teen. He didn't want to tell him, but his lack of answer told Kurama all he needed to know. It made the crow want to know why Tomoe wanted to keep it a secret from him; but then again he had kept his abuse secret for years.

Kurama sighed out, he knew what Tomoe was thinking, because he had been there; and he had went through it. So when he started the car?

He backed out quickly and started to speed down the road. Tomeo gripped the dashbaord as his stomach twisted and turned, the seat rubbed his legs and back, making him wail out in pain. He felt even more sick but he wanted to know where Kurama was taking off too.

" K-Kurama..." he covered his mouth and groaned. Why was he feeling this!? He felt queazy and sick to the stomach, it coudln't be the pain.. the pain was just pushing it out. He whined as Kurama winced out, he turned a curve and Tomeo crashed into the window before sendng Kurama a look that said, " You idiot.. I'm gonna barf and I NOT paying for it.'

The tengu smiled sheepishly before Tomoe looked at him in pain,

" W-Where.." he whimpered out as he tried to squirm. The tengu grew quite, not saying anything. This made Tomoe arch his brow in confusion; he didn't see how this was going at all... That was until Kurama snapped his fingers in his face to keep him focused,

" Come on." he muttered leaving Tomoe confused...

Until he saw where he was..

" NO!" Tomoe hissed out in shock, " NO! NO! NO!" He screached out as Kurama winced.

The crow knew this would be his reaction to this situtation, but he had to brind him here. If he brought him to the hospital Mikage would be arrested for Tomoe's state. Kurama knew one thing when it came to being beat by someone you cared about..

You didn't want that to happen to them..

He bit his lip and watched as Tomoe overracted, until he yanked the car door open and puked. Kurama blinked at this.. Oh dear. Either he was in a lot of pain or he was coming down with something, Kurama didn't know but at least he was here...

At least he was where Mikage would least epxect it.

* * *

Inari sighed out as he went through the seed count for that year, he had to go over it everytime, sometimes ten times a week. He was the harvest god and the fox god. He had lots coming up on his scedule and the man found himself moan at how much this was going to tick him off lick it did every year.

Not only did all the grian had to be counted, some being lost and some sprouting up, But the foxes sick season was coming up and he had TONS of sick foxes on the uprise. It would be starting in three months, he just knew it. He had just got done with the most hectic months though..

Mating season, and baby births. Inari sighed out and whined, That was three months ago as well, it had been a whiel but he said nothing as he started to go through his charts once more. He hated mating seasons.. It came with angry parents to baby accouncements. Then their was the births which was pleasant but also terroifing at the same time.

Plus some parents had a hard time letting the baby get its shots so it didn't pick up things in its later years, Inari had to convince a ton that it needed to be done and if they could not take it to stand outside.

Inari shook his head from his long hours, knowing him he could never have a vacation because he was one of the main gods at the summit. The god sighed out a bit and yawned, trying to think of what was next on his scedule, until he heard the bell above his door jingle slighty.

He groaned but followed in attempts to see if it was a delivery of some sort; but when he walked slowly into the room? He was utterly shock to see Kurama supporting Tomoe, who had a large cut down his face and was shaking slightly.

This made the harvest gods blood run could as he rushed forward right when Tomoe almost lost balance and crashed into the floor. He helped him to stay steady as the teen quived and then whined.

" Tomoe.." Inari spoke rapidly but softly, He looked at Kurama and mtioned for him to help him to a back room. The crow nodded and then gently helped the teen back before sitting him down and letting Inari set to work.

He started to patch up the large cut on his face as Kurama was asked to leave the room. The tengu complied after Inari convinced him. The harvest god sighed out as he sweeped a piece of chestnut brow, and slightly grey streaked hair out of his eyes.

Tomoe stayed still but squirmed a lot, trying not to put to much pressure on his legs to cause to much pain. He whimpered each time he moved and Inari chewed his lip. he was acting like he got whipped but in a more harsh way.

Inari went to check Tomoe's breathing and was appolled when he lifted the shirt on the foxes back and saw welts scattered across him. They were large and just inflicted, some drew blood and Tomoe shookin pain if Inari even tried to go near them.

This wasn't a fight, this was hard core abuse.

Which took Inari a while to swallow... Mikage and him had always been friends. Ever since the earlier periods and eras when, even cars didn't exist. They had met as children and now were in the prime of times when they helped and were needed. Both where top gods at the summit... so why was the god that was supposed to respresent love?

Beating his child..

Inari chewed his lip, it didn't make since for Mikage. The man was good, inside and out. So what codul have shake Mikage to go this far? He didn't know but he did know Tomoe didn't want them to be touched. Sadly he had to press some alcohol to the welts that drew blood, it only made Tomoe drag his nails through the table as he screamed out in pain.

Then he puked in the floor but Inari cared not. He had seen pain do that before.. he guessed. He sighed out at Tomoe groaned and whined, but the god was more surprised when Tomoe jerked his head towards him and whimpered out in pain,

" Don't tell anyone." He quivered out and the god saw the pleading in his eyes. He didn't know what to say, how could he be left in a place like that? To be beat and to be wounded? His eyes looked as though a soul was not behind them and it only chilled the god to the core.'

" I won't," he whispered but bit the inside of his lip, " but Your not going back home until things are figured out." He muttered. This only made Tomoe looked at him shocked, but there was no room for argument in this matter. Tomoe knew how he looked and how bad it was..

He knew that is was aweful, but he didn't need pity or anything else of that matter; he had enough of that and yet the person who pitied him just beat the living crap out of him.. He didn't know what to say either. He just knew that... Even after his fathers promise.. The truth had flew out in lively colors at the end.

Tomoe knew he wasn't loved, it was just really hard to accpect that he was alone.

The white haired teen whined out as he lurched again, throwing up and making him shake and groan. Inari patted his head lightly, mindful of his ears as the fox maoned out and choked at the disgusted taste in his throat. Finefully he felt something rise up in his chest, something making him scream out.

It was supressed anger, it was the sadness, the hurt the abandonment. He screamed and then jerked his head towards Inari with a sour look,

" Inari! " He seethed, ' Why am I throwing up!? This was going before that idiot did this!' He cursed out in anger; it only took him a few seconds to realize his sudden change of mood, and it shocked him to think he just had a slight mood swing.

Inari blinked at him and then tilted his head to the side,

" W-Well... Flu season is coming up. Then.." The god paused. Surely it wasn't that or anything of the sort; but he had been surprised beyoung compare the last few days so he wouldn't doubt it. He bit his lip and looked at Tomoe,

" Male Kitsune get sick after they mate. Its just a thing that happens." he watched Tomoe's facial expresssions closely, and he did catch a slight twitch and a jerk of the lips before Tomoe looked away slightly.

His face burned at the thought of that, he didn't think... That, in his wildest dream, that.. 'That' Could of been causing his sickness of mood. He didn't know if it was, it wasn't like they mated.. it was just the other. He looked away and Inari felt himself pause as he patted Tomoe's hand.

The fox looked at him and Inari gave him a look, it was stern, but kind, " Tomoe.. I can check to see if you have done anything, you know that right?" He muttered and instantly watched Tomoe tense and cringe. His ears flopped in shock at that little tibit and Inari sat back, Instantly knowing something.

" I see." He muttered. It took him a while to process that Tomoe would even go out and do something like that. He codul of sworn Tomoe had a better head on his shoulders than that, it surprised him that Tomoe.. Actaully went out and found someone and slept about. Which meant whatever that was going around at home?

Must of been bad...

They sat in silence as Tomoe squirmed and looked down. he was shamed and disjusted. he had every right to be. He had done what he would have never thought of doing; in fact it embarrassed him to think that he had went that far and now? Inari knew...

His face burned evene more and he looked down his white hari shading his face as his blush deepened and stung his white skin. Inari looked at him with pensive eyes but he slowly let his look soften. He wasn't happy or proud, but what was done was done and there was no way to take this back.

It could be prevented from happening again in the future but that was about it, it was up to Tomoe to change what he was doing, him and his parents; sadly Mikage was out of comission at the time..

Finally Tomoe broke the silence with a shaking voice, Inari knew the sound.. shame and guilt. He had heard it many times, but never from a teenage fox that had messed up. Tomoe was different then alot of the other snoby kids in the shop that came in and boasted freely with no shame... They didn't know how much the parents cried to inari saying, " I just wanted to know why, but they never told me so I could help.'

The man sighed out as Tomoe,

" Y-Yeah.. We did something, but its not like we mated. It wasn't that far." His voice was full of shame as Inari arched his brow and sighed heavily.

" Tomoe.. is you've never done anything like that before? How do you know if it was mating, of it was just the other?" he furrowed his brow as Tomoe went pale in comparsion to how he already looked.

He looked mortifid and Inari felt himself mentally slap himself, " Relax.. Relax. Mating doesn't always mean something bad if going to happen." he patted Tomoe's head but he noticed his discomforted look. He knew that worry had flooded in and it was his fault.. Tomoe didn't mean to take it to far, in fact he had no idea what to far or to little was. He was just not feeling well at all now that Inari told him something like that.

" Come on." Inari sighed, " Lets get you a room.. and a sucker for being a poor paitent." He smirked as Tomoe sent him a glare and a pout. The fox had watery eyes and Inari wanted nothing more then to hug him and tell him it would be fine...

But Tomoe wasn't going to beleive that when his father was beating him like he was..

_And Inari knew this all to well.'_

* * *

_**With Nanami and Gwen**_

* * *

Nanami fussed and screamed and howled out as she tried to button her jeans, that HAD fit last week. She knew they didn't shrink in the wash, she had them far to long for them to do that. She wasn't picking up weight.. but the button would not snap at all!

The gril was exhausted and her head was pounding with a headache that made her want to bury her head in a pillow and never get up again; this was only adding to her work load as she tugged and pulled in hate,

" Come ON!" She whimpered out but it was useless. She was s bloated and her period wasn't due for another week or two, She only got bloated then so right now she was irritated. Her aching body, head and everything else? She wanted to soak in ice, then she wanted to stand in a sanua. She was ticked off..

They wouldn't button unless she sucked it all up and prayed it held.. Which she did as she snapped the button very quickly before she coduln't hold her breath anymore..

" Nanami come on! We're goint to be late!" She heard her mother squeal from the other side of the door and the girl sighed out as she opened it. Her mother blinked and arched her brow,

" Aren't those small on you?" Her mother asked as she fixed an earring. Nanami wanted to snap for some reason but she on;y smiled and sook her head. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her clutch pruse as she rushed Nanami towards the door...

But Nanami wasn't wanting to go. Her head hurt to much and her pants were tight...

_What was going on_?


	65. A Demon's Words

_**64\. A Demons Words..**_

* * *

Inari watched Tomoe whine as he laid on the floor, on the carpet, his pale, sweaty face; pressed into the floor as he held his stomach and whined out in pain. He choked on the bile in his throat and he gagged before Inari gave him the bucket for the fifth time today. To be honest Inari was surprised that Mikage wasn't calling, but then again the man probably didn't know that the kid was even gone.

Tomoe choked and gaged out harshly, the bile stinging like acid as he let himself puke and wail out in pain. He gasped for air and then slumped back on the carpet, moaning and whining from the pain in his gut.

Plus he had to deal with the welts and Inari, after further obersation saw that scars would form one way or another. He was shcoked from it all and Tomoe had whined and screamed the whole time he tried to apply medication to the welts.

Kurama had stayed a while and was now standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face, But then again he was older and more wise to it all. He sighed out, not knowing what was going on. He watched and winced,

" Did he get hit that hard?"

Inari grew quite and sighed, That wasn't it at all, in fact Tomoe had mated without meaning to; now he was paying for it as he choked and gagged again. He whined and choked, throwing up nothing and just dry heaving. The god sighed and looked at Kurama,

" You should say that.' He muttered and felt Tomoe's head, frowning at the fever. He sighed out and then blinked when Tomoe looked at Him with wide, tear filled eyes. He didn't know what to say about the look on his face either. It looked everything he cared about had been ripped from him, and throw away...

The teen shook slightly as he gripped Inari's shirt, he cughed before the god rubbed and patted his back, trying to get Tomoe to calm down. He saw dark circles under the foxes eyes and he sighed slightly when Tomoe slumped.

The god smiled softly but not ecause he was happy... In fact he was disgusted at the moment; of course he knew Mikage, and he knew that something had to be on the mans mind for him to do something so.. Disgusting. He looked at the shivering teen and let him lay there, he laid a blanket over him and sighed out slightly.

Tomoe was still shaking, even twitching in his sleep as he laid on his stomach in a huddled up position. Inari stared down at him and kurama winced out as he looked at Inari.

" I called Mizuki.. He's coming here." he muttered slightly making Inari nod. That was good, they all needed support right now, but mostly Tomoe. The fox had welts all over and he was surprised he was still sitting in such an awkward position.

Inari looked at Kuram who stared at Inari blankly, he wanted to ask for the truth and nothing but it; but he was sure that Inari woudln't tell him. He wouldn't tell him why Tomoe was chuking up his guts and crying out in even more pain than he had to be in.

Kurama knew something else was going on but he didn't know what or why, He wanted to know but he'd rather have Tomoe tell him; but for now he had to get home to his abusive brother.. Until Inari looked at him and arched his brow,

" So.. When are you going to let me treat your bruises?" He arched his brow, and watched Kuram have a look of panic as he yanked his sleeve down and realized it could of been the bruise on his face from where Jiru hit him.

Inari sighed out and looked around his house before looking at Kurama with a serious look, ' Your staying here with questions asked, your brother can't keep you with him anyway, your over the legal age." he smiled softly and Kurama blinked.

" How did you-" He was confused as to how Inari would even guess his brother but then again, maybe anybody could guess. He looked at Inari confused before the man waved it away and smiled,

" Your not one to get into fights, and lets just say Jiru is the only one you live with." He sighed out and Kurama felt himself relax. To be honest he didn't want his brother arrested, in fact he was his only family at the moment. Souri was in the mountains far away so he didn't have anyone much to talk too..

He bit his lip before Inari smiled, " If not for Yourself do it for Tomoe, The kid is gonna need alot of support soon." He muttered as if he knew something that the crow and Tomoe didn't know. He didn't understand and he wanted to, he wanted to help... But Tomeo wasn't telling anyone about what was going on. Sadly now he had too.. and it wasn't a pretty truth that he had hidden.

"I'll stay." H emuttered and looked at his little brother that was shaking on the floor, his back brusied and welted. His pale skin almost ghostly pale as well.. He looked sick, but then again he has been throwing up alot lately. He bit his lip as he slipped his jacket off and Inari smiled softly.

" Thank you.. Tomoe is gonna need it.' He sighed out and went to drag in a bucket of water, he knew for one thing though.. The one person that Tomoe probably needed wasn't there. His own father had done this and he was the one person Tomeo needed the most..

The fox had let his mask stay up for so long, and when it shattered no one knew how much pain it had taken to break it. Now they saw.. and it was terrible to say the least. Very terrible indeed.

* * *

Nanami whined slightly as she walked with her mother through the booths around them, thousands of medical prototypes and other things were everywhere and for the girl she was shocked her mother liked all of the things around them. There was medicines, medical movies, documenties and books of all sorts.

Popular doctors were there as well and some things were being sold for a fair price as a breast cancer awareness raising. Nanami smiled at all of this but right now her stomach hurt, her jeans were really tight and her head was pounding. in fact she wanted to cry and snap at someone, which wasn't like her at all..

She had always been the one to keep her temper in check, so she wasn't expecting this all to happen, In fact she was always trying to be encouraging and she did love all the stuff thats the health feild had to offer, thats why her mother brought her on things like this.

She sighed out a bit, trying to make her headache better but only making it worse in comparision. She whined as her mother looked at her worried,

" Honey are you okay? You look pale?" She whispered as they walked but Nanami just smiled and tried to wave it off,

" I'm okay.. Just hungry." She commented, sure that the reason she was bloated was due to having no food in her system. It had to be right? What else could it be really? Nanami sighed out and yawned slightly before pausing and whining from the way her stomach turned in pain,

" Mom.. I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom.' She smiled and her mother nodded as she took notes on health condisitons from this one booth that was talking to a group. Nanami tried hard not to smile as she walked to the bathroom.

She didn't get why she was so bored, maybe she missed Tomoe? She wasn't much on crushes and love instrest and all, but she coduln't stop thinking about him. In a way it was weird for her but she couldn't stop smiling as she yawned, T be honest she wasn't sure if he liked her or not..

But after all that had happened between them? in many ways, maybe he did have feelings for her, if not then what? She wasn't sure if Tomoe was the type to use her, right? She swallowed and whined from a pain in her gut as she walked into the bathroom.. After finding out she was spotting earlier..

Which shocked her...

She started to wash her hands and stared in the mirror in confusion, what was going on? She didn't know and she had no clue, but she felt aweful. She felt her head and whined as she splashed water on her face. She sighed out as the cold touched her skin,

Not expecting a woman to touch her shoulder.

Nanami blinked and looked up, but she didn't see a regualr human woman, no she saw something freaky and scary. So instead of standing still she screamed and backed up in shock as the demon like woman smiled and giggled madly,

" Girl Smellz nice.." She smiled and licked her lips making Nanami shudder, What was this thing and what was going on!? The only demons she saw was Tomoe, Kurama and Mizuki, and they weren't like this black mass of nothingness. She shuddered as the room grew cold and the demonstress titled her head, her black long hair floating to the ground like a waterfall, coming right from the abyss of Yomi.

" W-What do you want with me!?" Nanami screamed in fear as the demon just smiled at her ina creepy, alomost physco way. She chuckled darkly, making the mirror crack and sending chills down Nanami's skin...

" Iz just want that.." The woman pointed at Nanami and the girl trembled, What was this thing talking about!? But she wasn't expecting her stomach to shine, she blinked and stared down in confused as the demon giggled in glee,

" I want your unborn child.. Human." She giggled again and Nanami gasped as she placed her hand over the light, her large brown eyes trembled.. What? No.. But she couldn't be! She didn't...

Do...

Anything-

Oh god no..

Nanami sucked in her breath and looked at the demon as the light grew brighter and the girl whined out in pain, it was impossible! she was only seventeen! It was a mistake! She didn't mean to make.. This! How was this possible!? Was it Really..

True?

* * *

Tomoe woke up, his eyes trained about around him as his whole body felt numb from bandages and cream like substances on his body. He tried to move but he coduln't... In fact his body hurt all over, and he didn't understand really... Until he realized where he was and everything flooded back to him.

He choked on his raw emotions but it felt like he lost all his tears. It made sense, he had cried alot earlier and he feared if he did so anymore he woudl loose all control. The fox whined out and rubbed his temple in pain, not knowing where he was.. in fact his head was pounding and hsi ears felt aweful.

His tail hurt and he had a feeling he had a high fever, what was going on with him!? he didn't understand and in fact he felt sick ad slightly ready to throw up again. He graoned and looked aroudn for the bucket, not expecting bandaged hands to hand it to him.

Tomoe looked up and Saw Kurama looking at him with a soft smile as he handed the fox the bucket, Tomoe acepected it and nearly chucked to early. Kurama stuck the bucket in front of him and winced as Tomoe whined and made a gagging noise from the pain in his gut.

Kurama patted his back, making sure not to hurt a welt. His hand was soft as Tomoe quivered and choked slightly as he poured his guts up in pain. He whined out and bit his lip as he looked at Kurama with quivering eyes,

" Why are you doing this?" Kurama whispered softly causing Tomoe to look away and wince, he couldn't say. In fact it was very embarrassing , and he didn't want ayone to know because of the shame of his actions,

" I guess I have the flu." he muttered and noticed Kuramas bandaged arms. he paused and looked at the Tengu in confusion before opening his mouth with a quivering voice,

" What happened to you?" He muttered in shock, almost forgetting his own scars as his brother arched his brow and shurgged his shoudlers,

" I tripped.' He looked at Tomoe blankly and the fox knew he was lying. he bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes, he looked at the bandages before jerked his head towards Kurama, his eyes stern,

" Don't lie to me." He choked, already having enough of everything around him. He had been beat, his best friend was gone at a convention and now he was scared for life by his so, called, LOVING father. Tomoe bit his lip as Kurama slowly smirked,

" Then Dont lie to me." he whispered and Tomeo felt his heart drop before he choked and looked away. His ears flopped and he whimpered as he rubded his arms and then his eyes, trying to calm down as he looked at Kurma with watering eyes.

" D-Don't hate me." He choked and started to cry lightly, his white hair shading his face as he choked on the air he did have. Kurama arched his brow at this as he looked at him in confusion. He patted his head and winced,

" For what?" He whispered, not expecting the next words , He was shocked.. and a bit stunned but he didn't have anger. In fact mayb eit was shock and understanding. He wasn't sure as he looked at the fox and winced from the answer, his blood running cold..

" For mating Nanami.." Tomoe choked out and then lurched again..

And then it made a lot more sense to the Tengu.

* * *

Nanami gasped and screamed as she placed her arms over her stomach, why she didn't know.. But the demon in front of her lurched forward and screeched evilly, the rest of the mirrors cracked and the lights wanted to fade As Nanami lunged for the door, She gasped in terror as she slammed it open and ran through the booths,

The demon like woman crawling on the roof and screeching, trying to claw at her with its claws.

" I'll slit you open child! It will be over in seconds! I need a yokai baby conceived of a gods son!" She giggled in a crazy way as Nanami screamed, some people looked at her like she was insane, nto seeing the demon as it crawled after the girl,

Nanami gasped, pushing through the people and wailing as she held her stomach protectively. Her hair swaying as she ran for her life.. and for her so called childs. She whined out as the demon hopped from the roof to the floor, running after her in dangerous speeds..

Nanami looked back and screamed when the demon ran towards her, but she was surprised when the demon Screamed out and fell back.

The girl held her stoamch as she tripped and fell forward on the carpeted floor, not seeing a tall man holding a book nonchallently, apparently holding it out as the demon ran face first into it and fell to the floor unconscious.

The teenager girl shook slightly in response to the demon falling into a pile on the floor, she grabbed her heart and looked up at see the boy, holding a book and staring ahead at the demon before jerking his head towards her.

She froze when she saw feral silver, metallic eyes, and Red hair. He rolled his metallic eyes and glared ather before helping her up and sighing,

" I'm a socail worker not a babysitter, he seemed to mutter to himself as Nanami looked at him shcoked. He was a social worker? But how? He was like.. a year younger then Tomoe? Or close to his age of eighteen? He turned his cold Silver eyes towards her before grunting and sighing,

" Should a girl holding a child of a demon really be running around?" he said rather blunty before shaking his head and sighing,

" W-Who are you?" Nanami gasped as she stood, she was surprised by his words, If he saw then that mean he was a demon to? She didn't know but he looked at her blankly as if she hit her head and he was rolling his eyes at her clumbisy move.

" Silver." He muttered, " Now go to your mother. I have things to take care of here." he cast a soft smile before turning to leave..

Nanami blinked and looked down in her hand to see a socail service card, Her eyes grew wide in shock from the name planted on it. She didn't understand.. but right now she had more things to focus on.. Like the little fact she had just found out..

She was pregnant..

With her ' Bestest friend in the whole Worlds' Baby..'

_She was a human, pregnant with a demons child..'_

* * *

_**Dun, Dun, DUN! I woudl like to say, Thank you to Ai-Star, for saying earlier ( Last week? Two weeks? ) That I coudl Silver a little in the story! I love his character and hes so serius but kind under all the exterior! Special thanks to you and I HOPED! That this chapter made you double take at the character! XD**_

_**Till Next Time! XD**_

**_And For those of You who didn't know!? SILVER IS A GUEST CHARACTER!? Who know one of the special characters I was telling you about? XD_**


	66. Is This Yours?

_**65\. Is This Yours?**_

* * *

" We, as the social services help kids and teens in abusive situations, we help in the hard times and keep helping the teens move forward. We get them in a better home, a better school.. and we help them when they try to stop the pain by self harm; trying to stop them from doing so to themselves..." A man spoke out over a loud speaker to an adsembly of people, men, woman, teens and older people. All in the same category,

To help..

They all had been there since early that morning and some were squirming in pain from sitting so long in the same spot. Now the time was drawing to a smaller close and some people were pulling out their phones, putting their notes away or trying to get more notes in before the teacher shut his mouth.

Silver Kaito Grunted to himself as he moved slightly in his seat, his tail twinging in pain from the position he was in. His arm laid lazily on the chair he was sitting in, a notepad sitting on his lap.

The man kept talking and the teen felt his eye twitch slightly from the fact he had been talking for five hours and he was stiff and hungry. Plus his friend had been texting him non stop and he almost chuckled at the black haired girl,

The seventeen year old whined as his stomach growled, He swore. A nice juicy piece of meat with Sasamocho sounded good right abotu now. He skipped the lunch break they took, and yesterday he was browseing the health center and had to stop this pregnant girl from being eaten.

He mentally rolled his silver, metallic eyes and brushed some red hair out of his eyesight. He tried to move his legs as a cramp went through him and he bit back a whine. Another Social worker beside him by the name of , ' Akura-Ou, Also known as Kirihito for short, Was tapping his pencil in a repetive way, annoying the fox and making his ears pin.

He had about reached his limit but the man at the front dismissed them and he sighed out in releif and went for his shoulder bag. He grabbed it and sighed out as Kirithito poked his shoulder making him cring and look at the man annoyed,

" What?" He snapped out, he was hungry and Lily was texting him all day; she was his best friend since childhood and at times he wasn't so sure if friends was a title he was proud of; but he wasn't so sure, maybe he was just acting foolish. To him she was a good friend, thats all he needed at the time, right?

" The cases are going up and I heard you were a volunteer.." Kirihito smiled giddily before leaning back in his chair, " I've been doing this job for a while and I heard I might be your mentor in the feild, Cool huh?" He smiled and SIlver felt his ears pin slightly in annoyance. If he had to be stuck with this idiot then he'd rather be shot-again.

He huffed a bit and shouldered his bag before getting up, it surprised Kirihito to be ignored so he jumped up and started to follow the teen with a wide, innocent smile,

" The feild can be fun you know? I used to have an old Partner named Yatori but it turns out he was part of a scandel and beat kids from time to time. He got jail time so its just me and the open road, unless they team you with me that is." He smiled and Silver almost turned around, decked him and continued on his merry way.

This fool was getting on his nerves, really getting on his nerves. He was relieved when the head of the Socail group, the idiot that talked way to much? That went by the name of Ookunishi stopped the black haired ex demon and started to scold him about baggering the volunteers.

The seventeen year old sighed out in relief as he got to exit the building and quickly ran down the stairs to the main walk way. He wasn't old enough to drive but at the moment he was far to hungry. He would go get something fast, then meet Lily at her Aunt's bookstore and they would either wait for Loez to pick them up or they would walk home like they always had done; but in this side of town, that wasn't smart.

He smiled to himself at the thought really, and it was good to be stretching his feline like body after sitting down for so long, the man had talked so much that even now the lights of the sky were tuned out and the stars were not very visible beause of light pollution in the city area.

He and Lily had been friends since he was very young, They had always talked about anything and even now they were close enjoyed her company and sometimes he coduln't help but smile, just at her..

Silver sighed out and kept walking ahead, going for a fast food joint. He pulled at his phone and sighed, yeah He was a volunteer at a social services center, run by a god. He bit his lip slightly and then typed Lily back with a slight smile.

He looked up, at the long street with endless sidewalks and sighed out,

_Time to get that burger.._

* * *

He trembled as he laid in his hotel room, his glasses were laid on a table as he stared up at the roof terrified. What had been thinking when he got that drunk? He could barely remember anything.. Expect one thing that terrorified him and filled him with guilt.. The one thing that made him want to die from its horrirfing fact.

He only remembered his sons screams as they rang out throughout the house. The sounds of screaming and cries for help, flooding back to his mind as he thought about it. He was pale and he didn't want to move from his hotel bed at all.

He felt to weak to and the thought of it all made his stomach turn, He stared at the roof with dead eyes. He didn't know what to say or do; in fact his head was swimming in shock from what he had done.

His hands were shaking and he didn't want to see liquor again, it made him far to sick, right now he was honestly sick with himself. Hsi little boy, that always trusted him, now looked at him with hate and hurt. Tear running down his pale face, as if he felt sick with the man for everything.

He beat him and Mikage wasn't even sure if he was home right now, he didn't have the heart to see.. but it would have been the best to see, right? But then again he couldn't move. Not as of yet. He loved his son to much.. but he ruined it all at this moment.

Tomoe was sure to hate him and fear him after something like that. The father sat up sorely, not sure as what to do as he stared out the window, at the stary sky. His eyes searched the sky for answers, but sadly he saw none...

Was it even right for him to go home? When he knew an appology would get him no where? That he ruined what was supposed to be there? Mikage looked down in his hand at his wifes photo. She was holding a little boy who was smiling brightly, his violet eyes shimmering with happiness as his mother held him ever so close.

Mikage bit his lip, water hitting the photo as the man contiued to stare at it, not daring to let himself know that he was crying harshly in confusion. He knew he had pushed everything in a bad direction, but he wasn't expecting all of this to happen..

The man wept and looked back at the sky, " How many times will I break a promise?" he whispered, " How many times will the one I cared for the most in the world hate me?" He choked, " Elisa... Help me." He choked in pain, " Help ME!" He pressed his hands on the glass on the window and swallowed, the man sighed out in a shaky way,

Then he blinked when his phone rang...

_Breaking the silence around him._

* * *

Areno sighed out as he leaned over his laptop and massed the bridge on his nose trying to come up with something for the school baord. He whined slightly, not sure as to what to do; which was strange for him. He ALWAYS knew what to do for things like this..

But ever since his Nephew got pulled out of school because of him.. He, He didn't know what to do anymore for the council. Plushe just started the job, which made everything all the worse.

The man bit his lip and whined slightly from a headache that was starting to form in his head, he trired to bite it all back. He tried to think straight but that was hard to do, Areno rubbed his eyes and then blinked when he felt breath on his neck and two slender arms wrap around him.

He sighed out and smiled softly and he leaned his head on one of the arms that was hugging him from behind. He heard a chuckle as Rii sighed,

" Areno.." She whispered and sighed out, " You should get some sleep." She kissed his cheek making him sigh. He was tired but the thought of laying down and trying to sleep bothered him. The male sighe dout heavily and shook his head,

" I have to finish this." He muttered and motioned towards the screen. The woman looked and he sighed out, letting her know he was tired. Rii binked and then paused,

" Why not let the dress code ease up a little?" She muttered making Areno look at her,

" You read that, all in what? Two minutes?" He muttered, his eyes heavy as he stared at her blankly. She smiled softly and then flicked his nose, making him wrinkle it up in shock as she sighed and sat on his lap,

" Baka.. It was only two shot paragraphs." She laughed and he graoned slightly in peril. he was doomed, this was his new job and he could barely keep up with it. He bit his lip at the thought before Rii started typing afew things into the laptop.

He was to weak to stop her so he leaned back whiel She sat on his lap, went through his files, Added pictures and other things that he woudl have never thought of in a while. The fox arched his brow in shock from what he saw. The proposal was beauitful and as she finished she smirked and gave him a victorious look.

The fox felt his ears pin slightly as she smiled and laughed a bit, " See.. Easy." She snorted and he arched his brow before pulling her back into his lap as she tried to stand. He buried his face into her shoudler and sighed a bit, his soft look hers and hers only.

He kissed her collar bone and sighed out before looking at her, " Thanks.. Just don't get cocky blackhead." He smiled softly and she giggled before leaning her head against his shoulder, he let his fingers brush against her shoulder in gentle strokes, a soft smile on his face.

" I love you." He whispered just out of the blue, making the woman blink and look at him surprised. He smiled softly as she brushed hair out of his eyes and she chuckled,

" I love you to...' She out her finger on his mouth as he leaned on before she snorted, " Whats the catch and why are you acting this way?" She arched her brow and he sighed out, knowing she never missed a thing as he leaned back in the seat with her on his lap.

" I guess I'm tired of loosing alot of things, like family. Lately I've been busy.." He began and sighed, ' And Your my Fiance and I haven't been saying I love you enough.. Or I haven't spent time with you enough." He muttered, " I don't want you to think I'm pulling away.. Because I love you Rii." He sighed, " Even though I dont understand why A theatre girl fell for the schools biggest jerk." He chuckled weakly and sighed,

He was surprised when she gently kissed him, letting him sigh slightly as her engagement ring brushed against his skin as she brushed her left hand over his cheek. He looked at her shocked before she smiled and sighed out,

"I didn't fall for the jerk.." She chuckled as he looked at her innocelty and confused. She bit her lip before leaning back onto him and sighing out as she thought, " I fell for the guy that.. Brought me dounuts. " She snorted, "And Made a stupid milk pun as he tried to appologize. I feel for the guy that hated seeing younger people pushed around, and I missed the guy that... even if I felt like trash after a performance? He would stand up in front of everyone and throw a flower at me.. just to grin and tell me to go on." She whsipered, " Yeah Your stobborn.. But I love that, because its you." She whispered and sighed, " And I love you."

Areno paused and smiled softly as she leaned against him,

" Well.' He muttered, " You did dump milk on my head." He snorted as Rii hit his playfully and he tried to supress a hearty laugh.

" Says the guy that lives by a gravesite." She giggled as he rolled his eyes and kissed her head, he hugged her close and smelled her lilic hair. She was his.. and he knew he didn't deserve her. He was a JERK when he was younger. Pushing pregnant woman, hating other people.. Until he realized how his sister and the other people weren't the enemy's at all.. He was. And So was his high socity parents.

Areno sighed out and held her close before she kissed his forehead and smiled. She was getting ready to tell him to go to bed but his phone rang. Surpising both of them. He arched his brow before looking at the screen and answering it, Rii still on his lap as he did so.

" Hello?" He muttered slightly in shock.

" He's coming back to school.." A gruff voice sounded shocking the Young man. He blinked in shock, his rust colored eyes widening as he sat up a bit. He hadn't heard that voice in years.. that one voice that tried to talk him out of his bad sided life; but he chose not to listen.. he knew that voice of so well..

" Inari?" He blinked and gasped while Rii stared at him shocked,

_No way.._

* * *

" Nanami sweetie?" Gwen sighed out as she stood in their hotel room, " You've been in the bathroom for while, are you okay?" She sighed out as Nanami tried to breath and swallow the bile in her throat.

Nanami tried to breath as she looked down at the pregnancy test she had gotten when her mom was at another booth. She had stayed careful in case of anymore demons and had hidden the test so her mother didn't see then at the time.

She had gotten two but now she was quivering as she sat on the lid of the toilet, rocking as she held her stomach and tried to keep herself calm. Both tests came out positive.. BOTH of them.

She stared at the sticks that she had peed on. She stared at the bars that were in the positive rang, her wide brown eyes shaking in fear, What was she going to do? What was she even going to think? She was to young for a baby but she wasn't..

The girl already knew that if she was pregnant? There was no way she was getting rid of it; she wanted it but then she didn't. She was so conflicted and scared to death as she looked at the stick.

" Sweetie? I'm going to come in.." The handle jiggled and Nanami panicked as she threw the sticks into the trash, covering them with wads of toilet paper before standing up as her mother opened the door.

Her mother looked at her confused before looking around the room and then back at her daughter again, " Are you okay?" She whispered before Nanami laughed out in a strained way. She nodded and smiled forcefully, but her eyes gave her away on so many ways.

" I'm fine mom.' She kissed her moms cheek before she walked past her and sighed, " Hey lets go swimming in the pool? I heard the hotel had a large one."

Gwen blinked from her daughters behavior before sighing and nodding, " Alright, Sounds fun." She smiled weakly, not sure as to what was going on or what was happening in her daughters mind at the time. It scared her but what could she really say?

Something was bothering her daughter and there was no doubt about it. She sighed heavily and closed the bathroom door to use the restroom before going to the bathtub and starting to run water, she would bath before swam.. Unlike her daughter who thought the clorine would wash her clean.

Gwen chuckled to herself before she felt something on her foot, She arched her brow as she looked down and saw a cardboard strip attached to her foot, it was on the brown side as the woman sighed and flipped it over, reading the words on the strip from a pregnancy test box.

Her eyes widen and she let the cardbaord flutter to the ground before she turned and started to look throughout the bathroom, she truly hoped it was old trash and it was just her imagination, maybe she was overworked and she had nothing to worry about..

But she caught the sight of something oddly shaped with a purple side in the trash. It had something red on it.. like a reading and the woman froze as she, Whist gagging, took the test out and stared at it in shock..

It made her eyes qiver as she sat down on the toilet seat lid, her legs weak as she looked at the reading that said..

_Positive.._

The woman gasped and covered her mouth in shock before the bathroom door opened,

" Hey Mom, Have you seen my bathing su-' Nanami looked but froze as her blood ran cold. She almost puked from her mothers shocked and mortified look. Her eyes were wide and then girl felt her stomach turn in shock as the woman looked at her shaking,

" Is this yours?" She whispered as she held up the stick..

This only made Nanami go even more pale..

_She was screwed.._

* * *

**_OHHH! Tomoe Got Back Into School! But Uh-OH! XD Gwen found out! XD WHat do you guys think she'll do?_**

**_1\. Leave Nanami to handle it herself?_**

**_2\. Try to figure it out?_**

**_3\. Scream at her and tell her off for what she did?_**


	67. The Baby is

_**65\. The Baby Is...**_

* * *

'Is This Yours?"

Nanami gasped as she looked at the object in her mothers hand, she she should of shoved it in his pants pocket, but then again she could harshly fit in his jeans herself so. That wasn't going to work.

She swallowed as Her mother stood up, the water was running in the shower as the woman stared at her, her eyes pertrefied. Nanami swallowed, but it felt like she was swallowing a knife. She bit her lip as she looked at the pregnancy test, she was still pale from finding out herself.

" M-Mom..I.." She choked as the woman gasped and looked at her shocked, His brown hair bobbed as she covered her mouth and dropped the test on the ground. He was shaking and Nanami didn't know if it was rage or disappiontment.

" WHY!?" The woman snapped in shock, but tears were in her eyes. Nanami swallowed and looked down as the woman looked at her worried, and almost appalled; but the girl wasn't sure if that was so. Nanami bit her lip as Her mother breathed and looked up at the roof,

" What did I do?" She choked, " Did I mess up? Did I not give you enough love?" She whined and grabbed Nanami's shoulders, The girl grew stiff as she tried not to cry when the woman gripped her shoulders harshly. She was getting scared from her mothers look before she started to sob when Her mother shook her shoulders weakly,

" TELL ME! I know your not a slut! So what happened!?" The woman choked as Nanami started to cry, tears ran down her face. She knew she was the innocent one, she knew she wasn't one to sleep with anybody, or to like them at all.. but..

" Mama, " Nanami Choked, " I LOVE HIM!" She suddenly started to cry from her mothers constant shaking, she was expecting a slap, a hit or to be cussed out. She wasn't expecting to be pulled into a hug, her breath paused as Gwen swallowed her own worry and anger.

This was her daughter, and she would not stoop so low as getting so mad that she did something unforgivable. She held the crying girl close before breathing, she didn't know what to yet.. This was so much to take in, A baby? From her baby? She knew it was possible but it was hard to imagine.

She gently let Nanami sit on the bed, Stroking the girls hair as she tried to calm her down. Nanami hiccuped before trying to breath, She looked at her mother confused, Wasn't she going to hit her? Hate her? Disown her?

Nanami swallowed, " I'm sorry.. " She choked, " It had happened so fast, neither of us knew what was happening till it ended." She choked as The woman sighed out and nodded, she gently patted her daughters head.

" I take it you want to keep it?" She whispered. She felt Nanami nod and she smiled, That was her girl. She sighed out and looked up at the hotel roof before swallowing, " Whos is it?" She whispered, making her daughter freeze.

Gwen blinked as Nanami got quite and looked away slightly, her face seemed to be red with the thought of telling her mother, plus there was the fact it was 'HIs' baby, it wasn't anyone elses; He was the only one, And He was the only one that had her heart. She don't know how it happened, or why she had started to have a crush on Tomoe, after all the years she was surprised she was so dense as to think he was just a friend in his eyes, and she wondered if she was still just a friend,

A friend he slept with..

Nanami swallowed, " You.. You can't tell his parents." She looked at Gwen weakly, " They treat him harshly..' She choked slightly as The woman blinked. Nanami then hugged her knees and tried to breath, This was a big step, and they lived in the mans house for all matters. She lived in the house with the man and Tomoe, as they kissed about on each other that night, admitted to her in the dark, that the man was cruel to him.. and that he had no clue as to what to do.

She remembered hearing the pain and bitterness in his voice, even though she coudl not see his face. He whispered so muc to her that night, but it was all to do with how much hurt and pain his father was giving him, and some things she rather keep to herself...

The girl flushed slightly as she swallowed and buired her red, hot face in his knees,

" The baby.." She choked as Gwen looked at her worried. Gwen had been so shocked, She wasn't expecting her little girl, the one she saw as being so innocent? The one she trusted? She didn't think she woudl sleep with anyone and now be the bearer of their child,

She looked at Nanami as the girlbreathed in and finished her sentence, the sentence that shocked Gwen, but made so much sense in return..

" Is Tomoe's.." Nanami whispered as she looked at Her mother weakly.'

Gwen blinked and tried to fit the pieces together, and then it seemed to snap together in the woamns head, making her grimace slightly at the thought of it all.

Oh dear..

* * *

Kurama sighed out as Tomoe swallowed harshly, He patted his shaking back as Tomoe coughed and then groaned slightly from his puking spell. The tengu had stayed by him, even after he found out about the manner of him sleeping with Nanami. It shocked him, angered him.. But he was not going to act like he was better then him in this subject. It wasn't his place to do so.

Right now he had the strong fear though, that sense Tomoe was puking that maybe, there was a little life invovled. He knew Tomoe, and he knew he'd probably not be able to take raising a baby... but it was his responsiblity to take.

Thats when the bathroom door came open and Mizuki walked in and placed his bag down in a hurry, " Is he okay?" He muttered slightly and Kurama grimced when he asked him something like that. Did he truly look okay?

He had welts and bruises, he was puking and he was shaking violently from it all. Kurama knew the cause of the sickness, But Mizuki did not. In some way he did, but that night he had no clue how far they went so nothing passed his mind that Tomoe could possiblty getting sick because he mated.

The young snake sat down rather quickly and handed Kurama a cold rag, the tengu thinked him and pressed it to Tomoe's head and they both winced when he lurched forward again and whined loudly,

" Crap..' He whined, " What is wrong with me?' He whined and nearly let his head hit the floor when he yanked his head away from the toilet and nearly laid down on the cold tile, that for some reason sounded tempting given his head was pounding.

Tomoe was not feeling well, and he had no clue why, it had just started happened after Mating with Nanami. He didn't think of anything expect for the guilt, malice and hate that seemed to always be on his mind of late. Inari knocked on the door and Kurama looked up as the god leaned on the frame and sighed,

" I got Tomoe back in school.' He muttered and the Tengu was shocked,

" I didn't even know he was out of it." He blinked while Mizuki grimaced, he had heard them screaming that night, he just never wanted to accept the truth that Tomoe-kun had been pulled out. He didn't know how Inari remotely got him back in without parents concent.

" But..' Tomoe groaned and wiped his mouth, " How?" He arched his brow and looked at him , his ears twitching to hear what and why. The man chuckled weakly and sighed out as he stood there silently,

" I called Mikage." He looked at Tomoe's shocked, violet eyes before the man sighed out and bit his lip, " He let you back in... but hes not coming back home for a while." The god sighed out as Tomoe swallowed harshly, the bile in his throat seemed to rise and he just wanted to scream out every cuss word known to man, but where would that leave him? What would that get him? A slap in the head from Inari?

" I see.." Tomoe ground out and stood, his hair shaded his eyes as he pushed past Inari and huffed, " I'm going to my room.' He muttered weakly and stomped up the stairs. Kurama winced and was about to say, Lets leave him alone, When Mizuki jumped up and screamed,

" WAIT FOR ME TOMOE-KUN!" He squealed weakly and took off up the stairs. Kurama gasped and cursed,

" M-MIZUKI!" He gasped and took off after the yung teenager, he followed him up the stairs and was surpirsed to see him talking to Tomoe, who was staring up at the ceiling, nodding everyonce in a while. Kurama pushed the door open and arched his brow as the Snake paused and let him sit beside him.

" Lets talk about other things.' Kurama smiled sheepishly and Mizuki nodded. The snake paused and then looked at Tomoe, his innocent eyes flashing with a sense of security.

" Mikage will kill you.' Mizuki muttered weakly as Kurama looked at him shocked. Tomoe sent a surprised and almost hurt look towards the snake before the teen raised his hand in order for him to explain why he said something like that,

" Because..I saw Nanami in your bed.' He muttered weakly, " And it was different than'Just Friends' " He muttered and winced, leaving Tomoe to pale, then to flush red and whine as he buried his face in his pillow, his ears flat and his tail limp.

" Oh Crap.." Tomoe moaned out into the fabric, leaving Mizuki to wince and Kurama to sigh, " I'm sorry...' Tomoe finally seemed to say as he turned his head only a little so that he could look at them,

" Sorry you had to see that Mizuki.' He choked and the snake smiled weakly,

" Its okay.." He whispered, " I was just shocked by the fact it was you and Nanami, and that I didn't hear anything.' He laughed and poked Tomoe's shoulder, making the fox turn a dark crimson, he went from the fox who never kissed anybody to the one that lost everything first. In a way that sucked on a lot of levels.

" I had music in my ears, so maybe there was noise and I just didn't hear?" Mizuki continued to poke and Kurama soon caught on as to what the snake was doing. He was trying to cheer him up by teasing the fox, he smiled softly and gently poked as well,

" Good thing Gwen wasn't home.. She'd think it was the TV!" He winked and Tomoe whined and started to steam complete red. He buried his head in his pillow and whined slightly as they started to poke and prod him about what happened. Mizuki even told him he better be glad his music was on repeat so that's there was no pauses in the songs, he was after all, the room right across from Tomoes.'

This only made the fox blush red and curse at them for being there. For teasing him, but they laughed when he stuttered and tried to shut them up. As long as they kept this up? And Mikage was not mentioned? Then they got their old Tomoe back.. even if it was only for a short time..

It was him, and no one else could or would replace him...

* * *

Areno sighed out as he woke up on the floor, he arched his brow and sighed out, until he looked at the bed and sighed when he saw Rii, sprawled out snorting to herself in her sleep. He arched his brow but snickered slightly,

Last night they got a call from Inari, and it was to enroll Tomoe back into the school; it had shocked the uncle, but it also made him smile for joy. This was what he wanted to happen, what he hoped would come true. Now it was and he was releived to hear so. Then they talked and fell asleep on his bed after talking for what seemed like hours.

" Oi, Rii?" Areno laughed weakly whiel the woman whined slightly, He poked her but she didn't move so he just scooted her over and laid down beside her. He snuggled down and wrapped his arms around her wasit, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, making her giggled in her sleep.

The black haired foxs mouth twitched slightly in amusment and as he nuzzled again. Rii whined and snorted as he licked her bare skinned shoudler and her eyes shot open in shock. He turned her towards him and he smiled seductively at her before she squealed and pushed him away, thus falling off the bed herself.

This left Areno to laugh harshly and try to stop laughing as he rolled around on the bed, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed and howled about Rii and her complete red expression.

Areno laughed a bit, he was in such a better mood now. His Nephew was coming back and it felt like things were turnring around for the best, now he was coming back to school and the man felt slightly happy. This was a chance to talk to him, to protect him and act like the older fox in the family.

Even though he wasn' that old to begin with, but he was still older that the kid. He smiled to himself as he got lost in thought, not seeing Rii nip the end of his ear, his eyes grew wide and she smirked and he whined slightly,

" I just licked your shoulder.." He choked, a small blush across his face, ' Stop taking it a step further." He whined and nearly covered his face whist Rii smirked and pulled his head closer to her,

" But.. Touching your ears? Its like kissing you right?" She giggled while he flushed red and nodded gruffly, he hated it when she got payback, even if he had his fun he never won in the end because she knew his weak spots like the back of her hand. Which had gotten crazy once..

She licked his ear, sliding her tongue from the base to the tip, before moving it in her mouth slightly. Areno groaned and dug his nails in the bed before he looked to the side where she was. She was sitting beside him in a modest PJ outfit, he wasn't sure why she was doing this, until she leaned forward and bit his neck softly, but not enough to draw blood.

He whined but closed his eyes before she snickered and laughed, she pulled back and crossed her arms before getting up to go make coffee, Areno blinked in shock before sitting up on his elbows and looking at her.

She smirked,

" Someones full moon week is coming, How sad.." She pouted and Areno flushed red.

" Go make the coffee." He pouted and slammed his red face into the sheets before she laughed and walked out of the room.

" Payback sucks.." He groaned and pulled his calendar over, crap, She was right!

Curse weeks like this..

* * *

Silver nodded and he and Lily walked that day, yesterday they had been driven home by her uncle, given that the streets were far to dangerous in the city at night, but knowing lily.. Even if they did get attatcked the man would die prematurly. Silver sighed out as they walked, he knew that he had to go back to the vonlunteer building for the social services, and then get a partner that he was soon to work with.

He almost grumbled at the thought of this, but he said nothing; Knowing that Lily had already picked up on his mood about this from the very start of the day. He bit his lip as they walked and he paused in front of her aunts book shop, where Lily smiled and gave him a quick hug,

" Be careful." She muttered and sighed, " The city can be dangerous in the daylight as well.' She smirked as Silver sighed and nodded,  
" I think I can take care of myself Lil.' He chuckled slightly and she rolled her eyes before gently punching his shoulder. He smirked and started to turn before looking back at her,

" Careful with work today." He muttered. She looked at him slightly, not knowing what to say other then to nod and walk into the building. The red head smiled to himself but he said nothing as he started the long walk to the volunteer center.

When he had finally gotten there he was shocked to see how crowded it was, even after the other day when Ookunishi talking for so long? It was STILL crowded to his utter shock. He groaned out when he saw the line but was shocked when he was shoved towards a table that had just opened up to the public due to all the people.  
Silver sighed as he grabbed the pen and filled out the form, the woman thanked him and told him to have a seat.. If there was any. There wasn't so the fox rolled his eyes, took out his phone and looked at the screen. He knew it was going to be a long wait when he took a number and it said, `163' He grunted.

What a day to want to be helpful.

* * *

" Ah Yes!" A woman smiled as Silver looked at her and his form that he had filled out, he nearly twitched from his partners name and a gag almost took over him when he saw it. He looked at her and twitched,

" Are you serious?" He muttered dryly as she nodded and laughed,

" He's one of the best in the field, your quite lucky to get a mentor like him.' She smiled and nodded, her black hair seemed to bob and he arched his brow when he looked at the chart that was before him.

'Akura-Ou-Sama' Was written in nice letters on the line and he almost chucked the clipboard and quite from seeing it. He didn't want to be stuck with an idiot! The thought of having him teach him about humans resources was almost a laugh. He used to be a human, he didnt need an ex-demons opinion, but sadly the legal system sucked and his ears flopped over.

_Crap..._


	68. Finding Out The Hard Way

**_67\. Finding Out the Hard Way..._**

* * *

Gwen looked at Nanami and sighed out as her daughter slipped new jeans on and modeled then. They were stretch jeans on the top for when Nanami's stomach had decided to give way to growing. The woman sighed out and watched slightly.

Her daughter, her little her... was Pregnant. With her best friends baby, his child. Gwen had know he was in an emotional state, given that he was a cutter and got into it with Mikage alot, in fact she saw Mikage hit him a few times and she remembered the bile that rose in her throat when she saw that happening.

But she didnt think he was so emotional unstable that he would sleep with her daughter, and get her pregnant on the first time around. The woman was shocked and slightly sickened at first , given that this was her little girl and she'd had always tried to protect her innocence.

But it was done now and there was no reverse to be taken, Nanami wanted the baby. Even if it was a scary situation for both daughter and mother. Gwen was going to be a grandmother and she even decided she didn't like that title to much.

Not because of how she was becoming a Grandmother, and not because she hated the child. By all means no, she was going to love this child so much and probably spoil it a little.. Just like she had done Nanami. BUT.

She didn't like the grandmother title, she was starting to feel old and she was only in her mid thirties! Yes she passed the mid life crisis thing but she still didn't like the thought of being old, so like any mother would?

She embarrassed Nanami by trying on clothes with her, and possibly fitting into short skirts herself. Nanami of course shot the idea down when Gwen walked out in a short blue jeaned skirt and a cropped top. She did look younger, but she also looked like a slut.

" M-Mom!" Nanmai yelped, " P-Please! Here I am pregnant and your dressing like that?" She shuddered as Gwen turned in the mirror and posed,

" Whats wrong with it exactly?" She pouted as Nanami mentally twitched with the thought of her mother going in public like that. It was disturbing! And The worst part was that she still needed to divorce her dad before she even thought of dating again! or at least NAnami was hoping she wasn't dating anybody.. she was not ready for her mother to come home and go, ' Nanami! Meet your new daddy!' Nope! She was not ready for that.

" Um.. You can't bend over!?" Nanami squeaked and whined slightly as Gwen snickered,

" What about your school skirt? You can't either.. Mrs. Teenager and pregnant." She snickered as Nanami blushed weakly and sighed out.

" Mom.." She whinced as the woman sighed out and grabbed jeans for her next choice.

" Fine! I'll try something more, Concervitive." She chuckled as Nanami sighed out in relief. She patted her daughters head and sighed out as she went to the dressing room to change, Nanami stood outside the door and looked in the mirror.

She turned to the side and gently touched her stomach, then she pretended to cradle it. Then she rounded her hands and tried to deside how big this baby was going to be. She didn't know and this was all to new to her. The thought of having a child like this..

She was so nervous.

She was so young and yet she was pregnant. And It was Tomoe's baby, his little child. Would it have ears and a tail like he did, Would it have his white hair and sweet smile? She didn't know.. but everytime she thought of him.. She couldn't help but smile. She patted her tummy and sighed as her mother threw the skirt over the door at her head.

Nanami caught it and sighed out as Gwen sighed on the other side of the door,

" So.. What are you and Tomoe planning on doing?" She started to grab the jeans and Nanami went stiff on the other side of the door. She bit her lip and looked down; her face burned. This was kind of embarrassing, talking about her friend like this..

But the worst thing about that question?

" Mom..' Nanami choked, " Tomoe doesn't know." She whispered weakly and Gwen froze in her stale. Oh dear, what were they going to do? With Mikage on Tomoe and how he was.. They were fighting and she didnt' know what Mikage could do to Tomoe, she was afriad that it could be bad if he found out..

But Tomoe needed to know about this baby, and theyboth needed a stern talk.. and support on what was about to happen. Gwen bit her lip and looked at the jeans before getting in her real clothes and placing the item in the cart to be bought.

She came out and looked at Nanami slightly,

" Lets go let a teen know he's going to be a daddy." He whispered and Nanami looked at her surprised, but she nodded gravely.

This had to be done, no matter how much she didn't want it to be done..

It had to be.

* * *

" Silver Kaito!"

The red head sighed out weakly as he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, He was in the main meeting room and it was driving him crazy to have to be in there with, ' Him' All he was doing was yapping and asking questions about his personal life, some things weren't even required of him to answer and the black haired man still wanted to know.

Silver just glared as the man laughed and wiped fake tears from his eyes. He sighed out and looked at The teens file, humming to himself. This was the socail workers main office, and as Silver looked about he saw tons of medals and honors given to the idiot that was before him.

It was hard to imagine that he was into something like this, This was a hard job and he wasn't sure how he got stuck wth this fool that was before him now. Silver grond his teeth as Akura-ou sighed out and shook his head before fixing the files with a few taps to the desk, then he looked up and grinned.

" Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the job, " He smirked and then leaned back, " I have to warn you, You'll see alot of abuse, young pregnany's, cutters, sucidal stuff." he muttered and bit his lip," This is a serious job, but we leave the jumpers to the counselers at the self harm center." he muttered and stared at the red head.

Silver nodded, he had seen abuse many a time, and he knew what it was like, he had the scar to prove it. If he survided that then helping others who needed it was something that came as an honor. He just wondered what type of people he had to meet, or deal with in their time of need.

" I take this very seriously-Unlike some people." Silver muttered and looked directly at him but apparently the man didn't catch it as he was in deep thought about something. He then grinned and sighed out slightly,

" Welcome to the team Silver Kaito, get ready to make a diffence." he smiled and Silver blinked.

A difference.. Pfft, he had a long way to go.

* * *

Inari looked at Tomoe after he checked his temperture and sighed out weakly. He bit his lip and looked at the teen, he had stopped throwing up for a little while but his head still hurt and so did his ears and tail. He looked stressed and weak.

His head hurt and he was panting from the pain, his tail was wagging in aggervation. Tomoe bit his lip and whined as Inari sighed out and shook his head, He held the stick and sighed out as Kurama looked at Tomoe and Mizuki patted the foxes head lightly.

" Its high even for a fox." Inari shook his head and sighed. He didn't get it and yet he did it worried him. He had seen this with teenage foxes before; once that had mated that is. They were known for fevers and the sickness that was plaguing Tomoe at the moment.

It only happened when the mate was, unexpectently, Pregnant and with child.

Inari bit his lip, for him this would scare the crap out of Tomoe, given he had already been going through so much at the time. He had the cutters scars, and the thoughts of sucide. It was hard for him to see the kid like that, He had known Tomoe since he was a kit and to see him panting and groaning in uncontrolled pain was more then he could bare.

The harvest god sighed out as he showed Kurama the temperture, it made the tengu swallow and shake his head. He didnt know how much pain Tomoe could of been in the time but apparently it was more then alot of people could bare, Even Mizuki, whos mother was getting worse by day was patting the foxes head and trying to calm him down as he shook and whined from the pain.

Inari sighed out and went to the kitchen to wash the thermature off but he was followed by Kurama who looked like it was agony to even see Tomoe in the state he was in. Plus none of them had any clue, they just knew he slept with Nanami.. but thats all they knew.

The chesnut haired god looked at Kurama as the teen walked in and shuddered weakly, it was hard to see him like that. Plus there was the welts and the cuts on his back, legs and upper arms. To think he had been abused so harshly and cruelly. It made the Tengu sick and he wanted to puke from it all.

Inari on the other hand was to focused on the termature and on the fact that mating season had just ended, it was in its last stages and apparently Tomoe had gotten wrapped up in its blind charm, mostly because his father was misunderstanding and never really getting his point on the siuation.

So he took his pain away, or should the god say, they both pleased each other in the wrongest way possible. He sighed harshly and massages the bridge of his nose, knowing that Tomoe was having the side affects that woudl scare any parent or uncle for that manner. He chewed his lip and looked over his shoulder to see Kurama in deep thought.

His arms were wrapped as he bit his lip and paced back and forth. He looked annoyed and confused at the moment, he wanted to know what was going on but then he didn't. What was he supposed to do? He coudln't just abandon Tomoe when he was like this. The thought never even crossed hsi mind, he wasnted to stay there and be of use.

Inari looked at Kurama and corssed his arms as he leaned back on the counter and looked Kurama in the eye,

" Kid..You've known Tomoe for many years, Correct?" He muttered and arched his brow, making Kurama look at him and blink.

" Yes.." He muttered in uncertainty. He wasn't sure where Ianri was goign with this, the man had always been strict but he was a lot wiser then Mikage or any other god put together, even Ookunishi asked for advice from Inari.

Inari nodded slightly, " And No matter what were to happen with Tomoe.. You'd stick with him, right?" He arched his brow and Kurama blinked. Wha?

" Of cousre I would. Yeah We've fought before, but hes my little brother in a way, and I'd never abandon him in his time of need!" Kurama exclaimed and sighed out, " I'm sorry.. I'm just a bit worried. " He sighed out weakly and bit his lip. He sat down and sighed.

Inari nodded, " Even if it meant him having to have the upmost support?" He whispered. Kurama blinked but then nodded, Inari sighed but smiled softly as he patted his head,

" Good." he grinned softly and then went back to the sink, " I'm making Miso soup for dinner." He grinned, " It should be easy to make and good on all your stomachs." He sighed but Kurama looked at him confused.

What was that all about? He didn't understand.. but.. The red head sighed out and looked at the ingredients and then at the god that was standing before him. He bit hsi lip and then sighed out heavily,

" Fine. " He muttered, " I'll help cook since Tomoe is not in the mood to do so." he bit his lip as Inari arched his brow,

" Can you even cook?" He blinked and Kurama flushed and huffed,

" O-Of Course I can!" He yelped and opened the fridge. He saw milk and some other things that were unknown to him. He chewed his lip weakly and whined.

Stinking Inari..

* * *

Inari sighed out and listened to Gwen on the other side of the phone, " Yes..." He sighed and nodded weakly, " No he's not at home." The harvest god bit his lip and waited for Gwen to calm down .

Gwen Momozeno...A girl from highschool he used to know. He used to hang out with her while Mikage talked and showed them the air of mytersy in the art of being a teen. Then he met Elisa and things got interesting for them all.

To be truthful the man had a slight crush on her back when they were teens but for him that was all in the past. He met his wife Ky-Ky and then divorced her when she said he coudln't give her kids. Which was a lie, she wasn't the fertile one. She also caused divorce when he got an old friend pregnant and ended up with a son.

Sadly the little child died at six so he didn't have much to live for other then his job as a god and nothing else. To be honest for him he was having a hard time to taking in what was being siad on the phone.

" No.." Inari sighed, " Tomoe is here, with me." He muttered weakly, " Hes sicker then a dog, no pun intended." he muttered weakly before he sat down and kept the phone on.

" Inari, Please, Nanami needs to talk to Tomoe.. soon.." She whispered weakly and the god felt his interest perk. He leaned back in his swivel chair and he arched his brow as if thinking something through.

" Why does she have to talk to him?" He arched his brow in confused as he heard Gwen exhale slowly.

She seemed to hestiate which ticked him off, he wanted to know; and he wanted to know now. He bit his lip slightly as Gwen sighed out finally after a two minute pause,

" Don't tell Mikage this." She whispered and Inari felt himself suck his breath in, " We think that Nanami is pregnant." She whispered and he froze. He had suspected it, he had seen it coming.. but he still coudln't believe it.

" Think?" He echoed, his eyes wide. He was in shock but for some reason he got it.. he understood in a bad way. He bit his lip dangerously as Gwen sighed out slightly.

" Tomoe and Nanami.. Ya know, and she took a pregnancy test.. Two in fact. Both are possitive." She sighed out weakly. She sounded tired and Inari felt himself bite his lip weakly,

" Thats a pregnancy test Gwen! They're not always accurate!" He whined slightly and ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. Gwen on the hand huffed on the other side of the line,

" Two of them?" She growled out and he bit his lip, she had a point.. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed out weakly, his stomach twisted slightly Before he paused. Why was he paincking? He was a doctor for the love of everything! In fact...

" You still have to be sure." he said rather quickly. What if this girl wasn't pregnant!? He wasn't going to let them ruin Tomoe and it turned out she wasn't even pregnant at all. He huffed out and sat up straighter.

" Let me check to see if she really is pregnant.. I have an examining room in the private clinic. Its in my house." he muttered and sighed out slighty. He bit his lip before Gwne paused. He heard a few mutters, probably from her talking to Nanami.. Then she asnwered,

" Okay.." She whispered and the man nodded,

He had to figure this out, what if she wasn't pregnant? He wanted to know the truth and he wanted it now. If she was pregnant he'd support them, since he knew Mikage would blow his top... He had to help them through this, espeacilly Tomoe, who knew what he'd try to do to himself after something like this?

Inari sighed out, " Come soon." he whispered and sighed out harshly as the phone went dead, the dial tone sounded as he lowered the phone from his ear and jumped when Kurama knocked on the door.

" Inari?" He whispered and the man looked at him slightly before arching his brow,

" Yes?" he muttered as the tengu sighed, He stretched and then paused,

" Who was that on the phone?" he muttered and the god just shrugged it off.

" Gwen, her and Nanami are coing over since no one is at the Mikage main house. She'll be here and all and you can Tomoe if you like." he smiled soflty and then tengu nodded. He sensed something was wrong, but he didn't know what it could have been. He sighed out as Inari walked out of the room... He didn't know what was going on.. And it worried him.

* * *

Nanami and Gwen had gotten to Inaris house very soon, but Gwne was a bit offended at the man, She bickered with him a bit and told him of course Nanami was pregnant. He only told her he had to be sure given the siuation and she asked why Tomoe was even there in his house.

He said nothing but sighed, he had guided the girl into a room, along with Gwen.. and soon the woman and the man were getting along once again like an old married couple, to Nanami's pure joy. She held her stomach as Inari gave her a soft look and soon examined her..

Tomoe had been told that Nanami had come early and he felt his head swim slightly as he looked down and slowly spproached the room. He bit his lip in worry, he didn't know what to say to her. She was his best friend and they did something so shameful.. He didn't know what to say to her, or even if he coudl look at her properly.

Kurama had told him to go.. so now here he was walking down the hall to the clinic, he had heard that Nanami wasn't feeling well andhe wondered if he gave her his bug. He bit his lip, he hoped not.. not after what had happened between them.

The teen chewed his lip and slowly appraoched the door, his stomach turning slighty as he came towards it. He didn't know what to say? I didn't mean it? I don;t like you? I used you? He choked in his guilt as he let his fingers brush against the handle and he gently pushed it open an inch before pausing,

" What do you mean?" Gwen asked sounding serious. He heard her tapping her foot and Tomoe winced, this didn't seem like a good time. He started to back up before Inaris voice was heard,

" I told you like I said before! She is pregnant..." he muttered before Tomoe heard Nanami choke up and swallow. His eyes widened as he froze, his hand slipping off the door handle absently as the world started to fade out around him.

" How am I going to tell Tomoe?" Nanami choked and Gwen winced as He heard Inari start to comfort her, but the teenage fox choked.. and all the people in the room heard? Was the sound of a shocked gasp,

The sound of something dropping and breaking.. and the sound of footprints running away from the terror he had just heard..

No! NO!

What was going on and why!?

* * *

_**OH! He knows! O.O What do you think will happen next? Please comment guys! They mean so much to me! XD It helps me keep going when I know people are reading.. XD ALSO! I have a great announcement!**_

_**Twisting Friedship will have a sequel book when this one is done.. Can you guys guess what it will be about?! XD If you can I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! XD And Try to put your fake name in the story, just give me your idea and then the name, okay!? XD**_


	69. A Benefit of A Doubt

_**68\. A Benefit of a Doubt..**_

* * *

Tomoe ran down the hall, his chest pounded until he felt a new sense of sickness come over him, it wasn't the sickness from earlier. No, He felt sick to the stomach right now, Nanami was... Because of him... She was.

Pregnant...

He choked on the pain in his gut as he ran into the bathroom and tried to choke, but sadly nothing came up so he was up a creek for now. He was screwed, he just wanted his father to hate him! He didn't want a baby! He didn't know how to raise a baby! He was to young himself!

He didn't know how! He felt his stomach turn again as he forced himself to puke. It wasn't a good start on things but he did it anyway, his stomach hurt and he whined slightly. He didn't want to be a father! NO! NO! He couldn't!

He didn't even love her! He only used her to take away some pain! And Now since he didn't protect it.. They were going to be parents! He didn't want to be a father, or a husband or anything else of that manner! He was still having trouble with his own father! How was this supposed to work? He forced himself again and noticed some blood, his eyes widened before he fell back and leaned his head against the wall..

He couldn't keep doing this to himself, It would better to die and leave it all behind, but what would that make him? He'd be the one abandoning the baby and Nanami. He knew he had a mark on his neck.. But he never thought it was a mate mark.

He didn't think they had gone that far, the thought of it all traumatized him. He was shaing at the thought of having a child, How coudl he learnt o love his friend? His best friend? He wanted someone to love him! He didn't want a one night stand to be his destiny.

Tomeo bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he choked and then started to sob weakly. He didn't want this, but he had it coming his way one way or another. A baby, a little child with legs and arms, feeling and hurts.

He was going to go to college, but that was impossible now. His father was going to do more then hate him now, if he found out about the baby he'd get kicked out or disowned in the most horrid way possible.

Tomoe bit his lip and shivered at the thought of this all, he was just a normal teenager a few months ago, now he had a pregnant best friend, and it was his fault. His father and him hated each other and he was now cowering in the bathroom.

The teen bit his lip weakly at the thought, he wanted this all to end.. but he knew if he tried to kill himself it would just be taking the easy way out. It would just end in tears and Inari would probably save him just to beat him and scream at him for being stupid in this type of situation.

Tomoe shifted weakly and stared at his wrist, scared, battered and torn by his own claws. For some reaosn he didn't even want to do it anymore, he didn't want to cut at the moment, no. He just wanted all the pain to drain away and never come back.

He wanted his dad to understand him, and be there for him in the hard times. Tomoe wanted some support in all of this but right now? How could he possibly be in this situation? He was scared, so scared of having a baby; he was scared of his father and he wanted to run and be a different person.

The teen choked weakly, tears in his eyes as he hid his face in his knees, He tried to control his emotions but that was hard to do with the fact that his best friend was pregnant and having his baby. What was he to do with that? The worse thing was the fact that he gave her a mate mark...

And a yoaki can only mark one person, and one person only...

So he was stuck with Nanami, or no one. Never to love unless it was her; and he wasn't sure he could love her. He liked her as a frind but romantically? With the kissing and the marriage and the child bearing? Did he have it in him to love her and make a family with her?

He didn't think he could, he didn't want to love her. He was far to scared to love his best friend, he didn't believe in love.. Because his father was the god of love, and if that man was showing love?

Then he had to laugh in his face...

Tomoe bit his lip and looked at the roof, He was going to be a father, but they had to hide this From Mikage. He had to get used to the idea of Nanami being his mate and his mate only. He had to get used to this.. They had to work this out or the baby woudl have no father..

Just like him...

Tomoe bit his lip weakly, he didn't even know how to raise a baby. He felt sick to the stomach, his insides turning as he wanting nothing more then to puke again, but someone knocked on the door and he looked up weakly to see Inari.

The havest god looked at him slightly before sighing out heavily and biting his lip, " I guess you know.. " He whispered and gently looked at the teen. Tomoe on the other hand ran a hand through his white hair and tried to breath; even though he couldn't.

" I dont know what to do." he choked, he wanted to run.. Disappear. Get away from his father; but what about Nanami and the baby? He was confused and lost at the moment, so when Inari glared at him and picked him up by the front of the shirt he blinked and shivered at the mans look.

" Your going to go out there, and your going to support her.." Inari snapped and Tomoe blinked in shock, " Shes the one pregnant, not you. And Dont' you dare think of running away, She wants this baby Tomoe.. now are you going to be your father? Or are you going to stay with your baby wither your scared or not!?" Inari seethed and dropped the teen on his knees.

Tomoe shivered and looked up at him before choking, tears in his eyes. He knew they had to go back home soon; but that would be bad for them. They would have to figure out what to do, how to do it and why. They would have to hide it all from Mikage, or risk being thrown out on the streets..

He would have to help through all the morning sickness, and the baby classes. He swallowed and bit his lip, this was worse then the parenting classes in home ec from highschool; the highschool he wouldn't be able to attend when Nanami started to let her stomach grow.

Tomoe bit his lip and shook a bit as he looked at Inari, he bit his lip.. This baby, was his.. He..

Wanted it.

Tomoe choked, tears ran down his face as he looked down and choked. He groaned from the pain in his heart, he wanted the baby! And He was now stuck with Nanami as his mate. He bit his lip weakly, he didn't want to hurt her...

But that was already to late...

Tomoe bit his lip weakly and looked at Inari. The god looked at him before sighing and grabbing his hand. He gently helped Tomoe up and then looked at him,

" You need to talk to her." he whispered gently, " This kid is yours." He whispered, " Don't be like your father.. " he gently patted his head slightly, " This is the right thing to do.. but you also need to think." Inari looked at her him sternly, ' Are you angry? And will you take this out on Nanami?" He whispered before Tomoe looked at him shocked,

" What!? No! I'm not mad at her! Why Would I Be?" He blinked and looked at him before choking weakly, " This is my fault..not hers." he whispered. Inari nodded weakly before shaking his head,

" Its both of your faults." He whispered and then sighed, " Lets go talk to your mate? Okay?" He muttered as he patted his head gently.'

Tomoe nodded weakly, oh what was he going to do?

* * *

Mikage sighed out and nodded at the meeting that he was in, He wasn't in the mood to hear all the sad reports or the happy ones, his life was a mess so why did he need to hear any of this?

The man sighed out weakly and winced as he looked at his phone. No calls, or messages. Nothing, He had allowed Tomoe back at school but that was all he could do. Now he had to think and wait, he had to go back to his hotel.. and be there alone again.

He sighed out and shook his head before biting his lip, he didn't know what to say... But he did know he had to think more things through.. and act like he knew some things better.' He loved his son, and things had gone wrong. What was he going to do? What exactly? he didn't know..

He didn't know as he listened to all the gods ramble around him.

* * *

Silver twitched as he stared at Akura-ou for the fifthteen time that day,

" What do you mean we don't have any cases yet." He snapped, " We had a whoel pile of them yesterday!" He nearly cracked before he looked at his 'Leader'. Akura-ou laughed weakly,

" Yeah.. About that. I had to meet a few of them and they withdrawed.. OR The boss man took the rest." He shrugged as Silver bit his lip, He was supposed to be helping people.. Not to be near this idiot who was keeping him from doing just that.

He huffed as he tried to calm down as he leaned back in his chair and glared at the man, " Okay.. Do we have ANY cases?" he muttered as he glared at the man. Akura-ou winced and shook his head slightly.'

" We have a recomdation, but its from this weird lady.. Lady Chichi." He muttered and arched his brow as he held the file. Silver glared and yanked it from his hands, he looked at the name and arched his brow.

He saw a picture of a white haired teen with a black eye, He was most defenatily a kitsune, maybe a year or so older then him. He arched his brow while Akura-ou looked at him slightly. He read the file outloud since his suboridant didn't look like he could read.

" Tomoe Mikage.. Age Eighteen. Still in Highschool, lives ina nice neighborhood.. and he gets into fight- Oh great.. " Silver rolled his eyes and threw the file down, " A Deliquent." He huffed before Akura-ou arched his brow,

" Have you looked in the mirror?" He muttered before Silver shot him an evil look. The man held up his hands as he sucked on his ciggartte. He got another glare and he rolled his eyes as he put it out and sighed,

" Why are you panicked anyway? Its only a recommedation. We can't go over there until he calls us and asks us for help, you know that." he sighed out before Silver stood and rolled his eyes,

" And?" He seethed slightly, " All we have a deliquent going for us? What did I join anyway?" he narrowed hsi eyes before Akura-ou leaned back and sighed,

" He might be a troublermaker.. he may not. Look kid. You joined to help people or is this job to personal for you?" He arched his brow, ' Because even if he does make trouble, it just means hes going through a lot of things." he sighed out and looked at the file, he picked it up and stuck it out,

" Take it home.." he whispered gently. Check the kid out.. Hes only a year older then you right?" He smiled, "Might get a friend out of him, Or better yet a brother! " He laughed and joked before Silver sent him a hard glare, his teeth bared,

" I will never have another brother.." he seethed, " And Friends are hard to find, genuine ones anyway." He sighed out as his phone went off. He paused and smiled from the name..

.

Lily..

.Thank goodness. He sighed out, " I'm out.' he muttered before The man held the file up. Silver looked at it and galrd before the the older man leaned back in his black swivel chair,

" Give him the benifit of a doubt, what do you have to loose?" He arched his brow before Silver huffed and yanked the file out of his hand, He hated this job already.. and it was because of this overbearing ex-demon.

He stuffed the file in his bag and walked out, letting the air hit him slightlty as he walked out of the area . He bit his lip and started to walk before a car pulled up beside him, The red headed teen looked and blinked as he saw Lily's uncle Loez.

" Get in or freeze, Your choice." he muttered leaving Silver to smile slightly.. He hopped in and sighed out as the man put the air on. Silver warmed his hands and texted Lily back. Loez looked at him slightly,

" So? Did you get anything?" He muttered before Silver rolled his eyes..

" Just some deliguent file that won't happen." he muttered darkly. He didn't have time for this.. He joined to help people who were in pain, not ones that caused trouble. Right? The red head looked at his phone slightly before looking at his bag and then rolling his eyes.

_Shoot.._

* * *

**_Okay! I said I would put people into my next book, BUT! None of you guys guessed right! T-T So, I'm going to give you guessed this time.. Lets see how you fair?_**

**_1\. Tomoe and Nanami's life as they raise the baby?_**

**_2\. Silvers story?_**

**_3\. Tomoe's childs Loves Story?_**

**_PLease comment guys, I know it was a late update but I was on a block, and I'm so sorry for this. Please let me know your reading guys! And Please guess! Just put your guess and your fake name.. and lets see if you guessed right. XD_**


	70. We Need To Talk And Going Back There

**_HEY THERE GUYS! Sorry for the ' No Updating' Thing. Lets just say I hit a block, AND! We have been extremely busy and I could not write in the time period! T-T ANYWAY! I'm updating now though, Now the people who guessed right were!_**

**_AzulKitsunebi : Wattpad : I will call you Azul In this!_**

**_larrysixtynine: Wattpad: I will call you Erizabesu!_**

**_NOW! You guys, if you don't remember your votes? You voted three! Which was the kids love story. Now you know, what the second book will be about.. XD Enjoy guys! XD_**

* * *

**_We Need to Talk; And Going Back There_**

* * *

Tomoe bit his lip as he looked at Nanami, who was slightly shaking in her seat. Maybe it was nervousness, or maybe it was seeing his reaction to the whole pregnacy thing. In fact the whole he looked at her the more he wondered how there was a little, 'Them' Inside of her.

He woudl have never guessed and to be honest he didn't know how to take this all, but he had gotten himself into this. So he had to figure this out on his own terf. He had to understand what was going on and why.

" I'm going to help with the baby." He whispered slightly as he looked at her, " I'll try to get ajob or something." He looked down slightly and then at her before she nodded slowly. Her hair hung in her eyes before she looked up and paused.

" But what about your dad?" She whispered slightly. To honest she liked Tomoe, she liked him a lot and she had a mere inkling of hope that he did too. Maybe its wasnt just like, maybe it was love... she didn't know. In fact it sounded nice. Almost to real, given how Tomoe was with girls.

Tomoe paused and looked at her slightly , " We can hide it from him for a short amount of time.. Knowing him and how hes a marriage god." The fox sighed out slightly, " He'll find out sooner or later." He nodded, his white hair shading his beauitful violet eyes.

Nanami paused and looked at him before biting her lip and sighing deeply, " What about us? I mean, the baby will need parents." She whispered slightly, ' I want it to have a dad." She muttered and looked at her best freind. This made Tomoe paused as he looked down.

" We'll just tell him that I'm his dad. Simple." he whispered, ' We don't have to get married because of a small mistake... Its not like we like each other." He whispered slightly, " I mean.. it was just a one night stand between freinds." He sighed out wealy and pulled at a loose string on his pants.

He wasn't expecting to look up and see Nanami shaken a bit, he didn't know what he said.. in fact he didn't understand her reactiong. So he blamed hormones and handed her a tissue, but something in him told him it was far more then that.

What he didn't know..

But for Nanami, She was ging through the utter torment of what he said.. She was not a one night stand type of girl, she was usually careful and kind. She held herself together and .. And Then Tomoe came into the picture and she lost her control with so much as a side glance and one of his rare smiles.

She didn't understand what to do in this moment or place, In fact she was worried, upset.. And So hurt. It was as if he used her, and right now she didnt know if she could even look at him without crying and trying to keep herself together..

What he said hurt her deeply, This was her best friend and she trusted him, so if he did just use her where did that leave them? Bakc at square one like when they began? This made her whine, and try to calm herself down to a mere limit.

But she couldn't.

Instead she just covered her eyes and tried to breath it out, Tomoe was taken back by this but he gently touched her back and rubbed slightly. Maybe it was morning sickness... maybe she was shocked or she was stressed frm being pregnant with a demon baby. He wasn't sure... In fact he was just plain worried.'

He looked at her slightly before Nanami breathed in and nearly choked.. She wanted to cry out and push him away, but she was holding his baby... his child. She tried to breathe and understand slightly, but she understood now...

He didn't like her, he didn't love her.. She had never thought of her best fried in a way like this, but she was played.. by the innocent best friend she had. The one that remoetly never wanted to hurt her or cause her harm?  
Did the worst harm he could do..

He slept with her, just for the fun of it, he used her to get back.. to hurt. Maybe not her but he did. He hurt her in the process.. and it reminded her so much of her childhood tat it scared her and made her shake slightly in worry.

She didn't know what to do... She just sat there and let Tomeo gently touch her back, she didn't understand. She didn't want to look at him... or see him at the moment.. So why did his touch comfort her? And calm her down like she had always knew it would?

Why was she like this?

Falling in love... With a fox demon.

* * *

Tomoe blinked as Inari sighed and nodded.

" I'm sorry, but I can't keep you here forever.. Your dad will be bad in a number of days and you gusy need to be at home and in school. " he sighed out, " In other words... and I say this in the kindest of ways..

" Get out.' He pouted leaving Tomeo to blanch and Kurama to wince. That meant he had to go home to his abusive brother... Yayyyyyyy... And Mizuki, well he had to go back with the kitsune and his pregnant mate.

What made it worse was the fact that Mizuki's mom was dying in the the hospital and now no one knew what to do in the process of it all. In fact he was annoyed, and and peaved off. If he went back he got beat and Mizuki? He didn't have anything to go back too. Which was a sad and sick thing..

Now he had to go to a home full of problems, and Kurama didn't dare bring him to his place, It woudl be like his brother having a new toy to smack around as he pleased... It was a sick thing, and he had to deal with it everyday.

And Cover it up everyday, and hope he was fine everyday.. But he wasn't, which sucked to a new porpotion. Inari then looked at them weakly, he paused and sighed out gently,

" Its going to be alright.." He nodded gently at all of them, " Just call me if you need help." He whispered and smiled before Nanami bit her lip. She then breathed out and sighed,

" No.. I'm calling socail services if anything happens." She whispered and waved a card about. Gwen blinked in shock from seeing her daugher even carring one of those, But then again Nanami was a lot like her.. free spiritied and doing anything she could to survive.

Tomeo blinked from the card and then yanked it from her making the girl whine, " Tomoe!' She whined but he only smirked and held her back as he read the card in the other hand. He was interesting.. mostly because he had scars now.. he was beat by that man.. that man.. Put him through hell, and he didn't really want to see him.

" Silver Kaito.." He read out, ' Socail services." he muttered and paused, " Thats weird... doesn't he go to our school?" He arched his brow as Nanami yanked the card away from him.

" Even if he does hes a grade down." She snapped making him grin and tap her nose in a teasing way. Nanami huffed and looked away whiel gwen shook her head.. They were still the same, even if they were in deep water. Which was strangly cute.

She shook her head as Inari sighed out gently, " I'm sorry you have to leave.." he whispered, " but it has to be done." he nodded gently and paused, " Call that person if you guys need to.. Then I'll come as fast as I can." he nodded before Tomoe paused.

" Inari.." he whispered gently, " I want Areno there too. " He nodded before Inari blinked.

" A-Areno?"

Tomoe sighed out gently before nodding slightly, " He's all I have left of mom, and he is not as bad as Dad says he is.. I want him there.. no questions asked." he whispered and nodded before the man sighed out slightly and nodded.

" Fine, I'll get Areno to come." He nodded, ' Hes glad your coming back to school, but if Nanami starts showing I know she'll have to stop coming.' He whispered making Tomoe nod gently and sigh out,

" Yeah I know, Then I'll have to stop coming, because she has to have someone with her-"

" No.' Inari muttered slightly as he looked at Tomoe, This made the fox blink as he looked up at Inari. The man then sighed out gently.

" You have to go to school. Because you have to make a future for yourself and your child Tomoe. I know you can do this." he whispered gently, " You just have to figure ut what you want to be." he nodded gently making Tomoe blink but nod...

What he wanted to be? He had never thought of that yet, In fact he was surprised. He was a Senior... But collage? Ha, e had never thought of that, but then again maybe he had too...

He'd be graduating soon, And being a Senior it was his last year, which meant he'd be going to college soon. Tomoe sighed out slightly as he shook his head as he turned to walk out the door. Gwen was taking them home... And Kurama was already in his car ready to go to his ''Home''

Tomoe bit his lip and looked back at Inaris house, he then looked at Nanami that was waiting for him to get into the car, she held the door ope and for some reason when he looked down at her.. He..

The fox blushed and paused, he then climbed in slowly and bit his lip. His heart was racing and he didn't understand why... What was wrong with him? It wasn't like.. There was anything remotely there right?

He glanced at her and paused when she sent him a weak smile. She then nuckled up and Tomoe was left staring and red faced before he qickly looked out the window and tried not to whine from embarrassment...

It wasn't like he liked her right?

* * *

" Ezra, Ezra, Ezra." Akura-ou snickered before frowning, " What happened to this file exactly?" he pouted slightly as he held up a coffee stained file. The woman looked at him as she pushed a mail cart and then propped her ahnd on her hip, rolling her eyes gently as she scoffed at him.

" You happened to it." She snapped and sighed out as she shook her head, such an idiot. A stubborn, low tolerance Idiot! She sighed out and started to go off again as Akura-ou whined and huffed as he looked at the ruined file.. but there wasn't much he cudl do about that now.

He was mentally screwed until Silver got here, or at least.. he was mentally bored out of his mind. He sat in his swivel chair and twirled around in it, humming to himself and drinking his peach flavored tea as he tried to think.

" HEY!"! He jumped up and gasped as he stuck his head out the door, " I DON'T DRINK COFFEE SO HA! IN YOUR FACE! He laughed and took a sip of his tea.

Welp, that would hold him over until the red head got there..

* * *

Silver sat on his bed and rolled his eyes as he flipped the cover open and bit his lip slightly, he arched his brow and tried to think as he looked over the picture of Tomoe. Tomoe Koto Mikage.

It was a strange middle name but maybe it derived from something in the family history. He didn't care nor did he want to know, in fact he just wanted to breath and get out of all of this. He had to much time on his hands at the moment..

Mostly studying and getting his work down.

Silver ruffled his red hair and laid back on the bed, staring at Tomoe's picture and examining how he had a few uncalled for brusies in the picture. He didn't know what that meant, but by the looks of these pictures?

Tomoe was still int hat house and he didn't even know they were taken, so this miss, Chichi.. Must of been like a gaurdian angel or a creepy stalker with to much time on her hands. He shook his head and saw the brusies.

But it wasn't like he could come in without a call of complaint. It was probably a fight of some sort, delquients were known to get into them. He shut his file and shook his head before he felt th ebed cave beside him and he looked up.

" What are you reading that took your attention from people opeing your door?" He heard a whisper and looked up at Lily. He shrugged and sighed out,

" Just a case." he muttred slightly as he looked at hsi friend. Of course the girl crossed her arms over her wasit and gently made him pause and try not to stare at the obvious. Istead he looked back at the file before he noticed the girl pulling her balck hair in a pony tail and grabbing the file from his hands.

He then scoweled at her and huffed, " Lily.. " He muttered out in warning but she only sent him a look that made him flinch and sigh out as he leaned back. She looked at the file and paused slightly.

" Doesn't he go to our school?" She arched her brow as Silver shrugged.

" If so he's a grade over.' He nodded slightly whiel the girl sighed out and shut the file. She paused as she stood up and looked at Silver, who at that time was aain trying his best t advert his gaze in the kindest way possible.

" Silver... I think you shoudl help him if you get the chance.' She nodded before Silver laughed and shook hsi head.

" A deliquent? Lily I joined to help people geting hurt and thrown about, not to help them get out of trouble that they caused." He looked ather before she smiled slightly.'

" Just do it.." She nodded and went to the door before pausing, ' Oh.. And stood checking me out pervert." She nodded matter of factly and left Silver to blink in shock. She then snickered and walked out as Silver gasped.

" I was doing no such thing!" He whined out as he heard.'

" Lier..."

" SHUT UP!" He huffed as he buried his red face in his pillow..

Oi.. Girls...

* * *

Tomoe sighed out as he scrubbed the carpet in hsi room, he was trying his best to get the blood out of it.. The memory out of it.. Nanami had even tried to help, but then again she wasn't looking at him much.. and he understood why and it made perfect sense.

So right now he was scrubbing, and scrubbing.. and failing.. and failing. He sighed out weakly and let his head hit the wall as he groaned and tried to think. He had sewn his emotions back into place but it was a poor job.

Anything could set him off, and he wasn't prepared for that anything to happen.

Not at all.. In fact it was scary to think about.. Being set off and then screaming at who knows what? Maybe it was okay he was alone at the moment, he just had to get the blood stain up.. Or cut the peice of carpet up and replace it.

Tomoe sighed out weakly and shook his head as he threw the wrag down and straightened his his shirt. He sighed out slightly and bit his lip as he stomach turned.. he hoped he didn't get sick again.

He had enough of throwing up lately and right now he had to be strong and not break down anymore in front of Nanami. He had to be ready to do this.. ready to be with Nanami every step of the way, how he had no clue. He sighed out and huffed as he sighed and lit his hand ently.'

" Fox -fire." he said in a bored tune.. when his fire came on he smiled as a fire that was blue giggled,

" Azul at your service Sir!" the fire flicked about and he shook his head slightly as he bit his lip, " Keep an eye out for dad for me.. okay?" He smiled gently. He had this fire for a while now.. he remembered when it was first birthed within him.

He was a late starter but he remembered it like it was yestereday. This fire was part of him and he smiled. It was like a little sister, or brother.. fires didn't have genders so he scrugged it off.

Azul rose up and zoomed off rather quickly making Tomoe relax as he sat down on his bed and flipped through a book, he put it up and sighed out slightly.

THey had gotten home not to long ago, and now he was owndering what to do or say. The whoel car ride was weird and he wondered what had been wrong with him, His face was red when he got home and he was gitterey everywhere.

Not somethign he liked at all..

Now he had to think straight as he breathed out and rubbed his brow, his head was hurting a whole lot as he looked up and tried to think, his eyes blurred but he wiped it away and then sighed out.

He had to be strong right now.. and figure this out step by step, And when his father knew? When his father found out and crashed once again? He'd be prepared this time...

_And he'd call the social services.._


	71. Burgers and He Came Back

_**70\. Burgers and He Came Back...**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed out as he laid on his bed and tried to think, no.. More then think. He was planning, he had to plan and think this all through. He was going to be a dad, But there was a problem with that fact.

He was going to be a dad, and he was not married, he didn't have a job and his father didn't know. Sadly Tomoe knew he'd find out eventually. Why? Because that man... He was the god of match making, MATCH MAKING! He would find out and it scared the crap out of him.

His father had already beat the crap out of him, And now if he knew about Nanami being pregnant with his child... Tomoe swallowed and blushed weakly as he looked down and whined. He didn't understand this..

He had been acting so weird lately! SO WEIRD! He bit his lip and sighed out as he sat there, if Nanami didn't talk to him he understood why. He sighed out and bit his lip as he sat there, he then laid down and sighed out.

" I don't know what to do." he whispered and looked at the ceiling.

'_ Be yourself.'_

Tomoe paused and then sighed out as he remembered his beauitful mother. He smiled before trailing off and swallowing, ' I can't... Not sense you died.' he whispered and then sighed out as he sat up and looked at his room.

_'Father would be back soon._'

Tomoe whined out and shook his head before looking at the album he had out, he looked at his baby picture and sighed out,

" I wonder if it will look like that?" he whispered and then blushed. He bit his lip and then paused; his stomach twisted before he covered his mouth and swallowed. He bit his lip and tried not to run before he choked and ran off.

_'Curse Morning Sickness!'_

* * *

Mirahito bit his lip as he looked at his clock before looking at the head god at the time, he sighed out and leaned his head in his hand before the man looked at him shocked.

" Is there something wrong Mr Mikage.. Or do you want to share your sighing with everyone here?" he muttered leaving Mikage to bite his lip and shake his head.

" No sir.." he muttered. Honestly he didn't want to go there, If he lost his job he and Tomeo would be screwed, along with Gwen and Nanami. He sighed out and bit his lip, he tugged at his glasses before the man nodded and began to finish his LONG statement.

Maybe an hour later it was finally finished, finally.. after all this time. He coudl go home finally, to his son, to his life long friend and her kind hearted daughter. To be honest he was scared, why? He knew very well that he was not going to come home to a happy home. In fact it would be the opposite.

He bit his lip and got up before packing his things and looking at the time, his flight would be leaving very soon to his utter releif. He needed this flight, and he did not plan on missing it at all. So when he saw a cab pull up?

He grabbed it right away and sighed out. He would come home to his son once again, and maybe.. little by little make it right again. Right?

* * *

" UGHH!" Tomoe groaned while Gwen sighed out,

She had been hearing this all morning, Mizuki was with Nanami in the downstairs bathroom, throwing up her guts because of the little liing child in her. Now Tomoe was choking on his own spit and trying to recover only to go and throw up again.

The woman sighed out and handed hima tissue, only fo rhim to ball it up in his hand and emtpy his already smty stomach. His hair was disheveled, his shirt messy and he looked like an emotional wreck at the moment.

" Wanna a pill?" She blinked and looked at him. He paused and looked at her.

' W-What type?" he blinked before she smiled and held up a prenadle pill.

" What about this?" She smiled brightly before Tomoe blanched.

" I'M NOT A WOMAN!" he gasped and backed up before choking and puking again. He whined and puked up again, he whined before Gwen sighed out, She then jerked forward, pintched his nose and yanked his head back. She then smirked and shoved the pill in, held his mouth closed and smiled once he swallowed.

Tomoe then groaned and whined out, " OH WHY!" He whined and facepalmed into the floor, " Its not gonna help!" He whined before Gwen rolled her eyes.

" I didn't say it would!" She giggled and then sighed out, " Drink Some ginger ale you goof. it helps." She smiled as Tomoe twitched and whined, his head hurt as Gwen shook her head and chuckled.

" Child.. Just do it." She smiled and then sighed, " And Go Comfort my Daughter! She has your baby in her and shes going through worse!" She pouted before she opened the door and you could hear the wails from the girl from downstairs.

Tomoe groaned and bit his lip before he peeled himself off the floor and walked down the stairs, he walked to the downstairs bathroom and gently opened the door before he saw Mizuki crying in the corner.

" W-Whats going on?" Tomoe gasped whiel Mizuki suddenly sent him a glare.

" S-She bit me.." he whined " I NEED A SHOT DO YOU HEAR ME!?" he cried and rubbed his arm as Tomoe paused, gave him a blank look and then rolled his eyes. he then causiously walked up to Nanami and crouched down to her level, he held up her hair and bit his lip as she choked and whined.. tears running down her face before she looked at him and ground her teeth.

" D-Don't! Please look away.." She whined " I'm all stuffy and bloated!" She cried out and slammed her head down on the wall beside her. Tomoe jumped in shock before she looked at him weakly and sniffed.

Her little nose was upturned slightly, it was red and so was her face, but her eyes glimmered with cute tears that made Tomoe freeze up. He blushed and looked down, trying to think before he swallowed and hugged her.

His face burned against her skin making Nanami whine and blink in shock. Her eyes were wide in shock, before she seemed to melt. Tomoe on the other hand swallowed. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say...

But his heart was racing like crazy. He blushed even more when he realized that Gwen and Mizuki were watching, when he slowly turned a glare at them they froze nd then ran out leaving him to blush even more.

What was he to do? He bit his lip and shivered before swallowing, He nuzzled her gently before Nanami sighed out gently and paused before she wiped her eyes on his shirt and bit her lip.

" T-Tomoe.." Nanami whined before Tomoe froze and blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah?" he whispered before Nanami touched something on his neck that mae him yelp and back up quickly. He blushed and touched his neck before gasping.

" N-Nanami!" he blinked before The girl blinked in shock. Tomoe was always so composed, she was surprised that he was stuttering so much, but she was confused as to what was on his neck. it was red and it looked like a rash.. A redish rash.

" W-What is that?" Nanami blinked in shock, " Do you have a rash!? She blinked whiel Tomoe blinked and looked at her confused. He arched his brow and bit his lip before blinking slightly, he then touched his neck and paused..

He blinked and then blushed red before litterally jumping Nanami to the ground. The girl gasped in shock as Tomoe tugged at her shirt, making her whine in panic. What was he doing!? GET HIM OFF HER! Then to her shock he only looked at her collar before gasping..

" NO! NO! NO!" he gasped whiel Nanami blinked and reached up to her neck. She felt the puncture marks that he had left that night.. in fact it kind of made her blush when she thought abut it. So she pushed it awaya nd swallowed, but when she touched the mark she blinked.

What was so wrong?

Tomoe on the other hand gasped and whined as he crawled off her and shook his head back and forth, No, No, No.. This coudl not be happening! He had bit her, he knew that, but he apparently had bit way to deep. At first he was worried but when his mark didn't show up he relaxed... But now it was there! And that meant...

Tomoe swallowed and blushed red as he looked at her, She blinked and fixed her collar before looking at him.

But he was too shocked..

They were mates forever...

_He gave her his mate mark!?_

* * *

Gwen sighed out as she looked at the marks and sighed out,

" You bit her gooooodddd.." She smirked as Tomoe blushed and looked down. He was surpirsed that she was teasing him with this, but on the other hand he knew she wasn't happy with what had happened. What mom would have been?

He didn't know much, honestly he was scared that One day she'd snap on him and ram his head into a wall. he didn't know and yet he was to scared to think about it. He swallowed as she put something on his mark and on hers before covering them with their shirt collars and sighing out.

" See.." She smiled, " its not that bad kids." She smiled gently as she sighed out and kissed Nanami's head, She then patted her daughters stomach before looking at Tomoe and smiling weakly.

" But I have to ask you to be careful with her in the future.' She smiled weakly before Tomoe blushed and gasped.

" WAIT WHAT!?" He blinked and then blushed as he looked down and steamed red, Nanami blinked and swallowed as she looked down and blushed as well leaving Mizuki to choke slightly and cover his mouth. They both blinked and looked at him confused before he laughd weakly.

" S-Sorry Guys! I threw up a little in my mouth.' He smiled before Tomoe glared and growled darkly.

" WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" He snapped before Mizuki smiled weakly and looked away. Gwen shook her head before she looked at Tomoe and bit her lip,

" Calm down child." She smiled gently before she sighed out and bit her lip, she sighed out before she looked at the time and smiled weakly, " It looks like it will be dinner time soon. Does anyone have an idea for what they want?" She smiled gently before Nanami jumped up.

Before anyone could say anything at all she screamed out , " HAMBURGERS!" She gasped and panted like crazy before Tomoe and Mizuki gave her a , ' Are you crazy?' Look. This made the girl blush and slowly sink down in embarrassment before Tomoe sighed out and bit his lip.

He looked at them all and looked down. Honestly he didn't want to be in this crowded house anymore, it was driving him crazy and his head was spinning in pain. He sighed out before he looked at them.

" I-I'll go get the hamburgers." he blinked as he raised his hand slightly, and kind of shyly. Nanami blinked and then gasped as she clapped her hands, she then hugged him making the fox blush and almost push her away, but he dared not.

He didn't know what to do, he needed to breath, he needed out of this house, and ... And Away from her! he blushed and swallowed before he pushed her away slightly and ran towards the door.

" See ya!' he called and slammed the door before anyone could even blink, what just happened and why?

Gwen blinked as Mizuki shook his head.

_Interesting._

* * *

Silver ground his teeth as he stood at the burger order counter and sighed out, didn't he eat this a few days ago!? He sighed out and shook his head, it was busy at the office for once and Akura-ou had sent him out to get them lunch, he had no idea why the mans order had to be so complicated..

The red headed teen ground his teeth and shook his head before looking ahead of him, the line was huge to his dismay, and this was the closest burger joint in a while. The rest was ice cream or sushi. He sighed out and looked at the look list of ingredients in his hand.

Stinkin Akura-ou. Why of all people did he have to be stuck with this idiot! he ground his teeth and clenched the paper in his fists before folding his arms and breathing slightly. He then froze up when the door slammed open a white haired teen ran in, trying to breath.

He looked annoyed, maybe flushed from running to much, his scarf was loose but covering him fine and he did have a fainted brusie on his face... It only took Silver a minute to pause and then pull out his phone.

He looked at the file he had taken a photo of and blinked, " Thats him alright.' he muttered and looked up. He wasn't going to take the case, it wasn't in his line but Akura-ou and him had no people they were in their assignments expect for this.. Tomoe Mikage guy.

They lived close by but he had always refused to go and check in on the place or envirement, mostly because he had refused to take the case, but now here he was running into the place and then going in line right behind him.

Silver blinked but rolled his eyes as he looked at his phone and shook his head. He didn't have time for this, This guy was taller then him, older then him; but he must of been more whiny then him before he was fretting over his phone and then whining at the screen and whatever it said.

The red head rolled his eyes before he looked at the head of line and turned his back on him. Tomoe on the other hand cursed when his phone died right before his eyes DANG IT! He forgot to charge it last night since he was so stressed, now what was he going to do!?

What made it worse was he needed the time and how long it was going to be for the wait, it looked like ti woudl be long and he hoped he got something fresh and not something the cheifs pulled out of the freezer..

He so tapped on the strangers shoulder in front of him, shocking Silver but making him turn around.

" U-Um.. Excuse me?" Tomeo blinked as Silver arched his brow and crossed his arms.

" Yes?" he muttered as Tomoe smiled weakly and scratched his neck weakly, He looked like a wreck and Silver didn't know what it was but it was kind of annoying to say the least, there was also the fact that they were both foxes and way to close because of the line they were in.

" Do you know what time it is?" The white haired teen smiled weakly, his voice was soft making Silver almost roll his eyes. He had seen this guys file, and he saw right through the innocent act. He saw the brusies and the report on the bloody scene.

" Its around eight.' he muttered and glanced outside himself. It was a late night for himself too, which made him shiver and sigh out weakly. They were going to be working really late and he would not be able to pick Lily up.

He did't dobt that she could defend herself, and Loez would pick her up again, but.. He huffed and looked at the line. He was not some errand boy that had to come out and do this! He ground his teeth and sighed out.

Tomoe on the other hand blinked and then nodded, " Ah Thank you!" he smiled and Silver arched his brow. Either that smile was fake or he was really tired, he shook his head and then looked ahead again.

He did pause though, he had a bruise on his face huh? So... he had been hit. It was evidence that he had been hit. Silver paused and looked ahead before thinking back to the file, and to the fact that he was covered in cuts and brusies. The teen swallowed and shivered, not wanting to think about blood at all.

It would only make him go into a panic attack.

But...

_Why was that file coming back to haunt him?_

* * *

Tomoe groaned when he got inside and slowly walked to the dining room, holding the bag of burgers and whining, It was almost ten now. Why? Because the line was so long, and at times he wanted to sit down but it wasn't worth it.

He sighed out and bit his lip as he sat the bag down and rubbed his head, when he did sit it down he paused and swallowed. When he did he heard the sound of lurching in the other room. It made him wince as he slowly walked to the back room and saw Nanami at it again.

" I got the hamburgers.." he whispered as he opened the door and gently took his coat off, the then hung his scarf up before he kneeled on the floor and moved her hair out of the way, he also rubbed her back gently.

Nanami on the other hand whined, ' O-Okay.." She whined as Tomoe gave her a blank look.

" Your not hungry right now.. are you?" he muttered and tried not to twitch as she smiled weakly making him breath sharply but let it go. He nodded and then sighed out before Nanami swallowed and finally flushed and then leaned back.

" T-Tomoe.' She whispered and looked at him, to his shock she leaned her head on his shoulder. He froze up in shock, he was so surprised that she would lea on him after he used her.. but she did. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and pouted slightly.

" Tomoe..' She whispered making him pause and let his face burn slightly, she smiled weakly but bit her lip,

"How are we gonna tell your dad about the baby?" She whispered and winced as she patted her stomach. She looked at him and Tomeo pasued and swallowed. He bit his lip and looked at her before blushing and looking slightly confusion and at war with himself.

He honestly didn't know. He'd probably get slapped, hurt.. maybe even hit in the head for being a fool of some sort. His father would hurt him so much... But.. This was their baby... He swallowed and blushed as he gently touched his stomach and sighed out.

" W-Well find a way.." he smiled weakly while She looked at him. It only made him blink when she gently leaned her head up towards him, and he suddenly felt self conscious.. No.. more then that. He blushed and leaned his head down as well...

But then Azul flew in, panting in panic.

" MASTER!" The flame screaming making Tomoe jump and look at it in shock.

" Wha-'

" Its The Masters father! The fire yelpe dand swallowed, ' He is here!" It seemed to flicker before the door slammed open and Mikage looked at Tomoe slightly, he let his hair hide his eyes as he looked down.. and then Tomoe's blood ran cold as the man glared at him and hissed.

' What baby?' He snapped making Tomoe swallow and gently push Nanami behind him. His heart was racing, oh god no.. Dont let him hurt her..

" D-Dad." he whispered..

_Oh no.._

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! I KNOW! I KNOW! SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I WAS ON A HUUGGGEE BLOCK! T-T BUT! I had some help! And I want to thank Ai-Star for that! She helped me with the idea for this chapter and it inspired me to update! PLUS! After this book!? You get another one called, '**_

_**'Twisting Love!'**_

_**You guys will love it! I promise you will, its a bitter sweet story Of Tomoe child, and His child's love. XD**_

_**Peace out guys! And What do you think will happen next!? Please.. PLEASE! Tell me! XD**_


	72. Don't Leave Me!

_**71\. Don't Leave Me!**_

* * *

'D-Dad..' Tomoe gasped while Mikage glared, he slammed the door open and let it bounce against the wall. He stood there in his loose white shirt and jacket, his shoes were laced perfectly and Tomoe always thought he had admired his father..

But maybe he just feared him.

Maybe that was it, it was Wasn't Respect like he had thought when he was younger, maybe it was fear because his father was a big time god at the summit. Maybe it was fear because his mother passed away and by that time he had never seen his father again. Because his mother left and he was all alone with no one there. His father crowded his better judgement with work, to shut out the death of his wife... And what made it worse was that Tomoe looked exactly like his mother. Her eyes, her hair shape.

He swallowed and backed up with Nanami behind him before Mikage glared.

" I SAID WHAT BABY TOMOE!" He snapped but Tomeo was at lose for Words, How could he answer so suddenly like this? Yes Nanami was pregnant and it was a mistake, but he didn't want to explain it like this..  
So when Mikage stepped forward Nanami swallowed and stepped in front of Tomoe making him gasp in panic, WHAT WAS SHE DOING!?

Nanami on the other hand swallowed, she had enough already! This man.. Tomoe's brusies, his cutting, everything! It was liek this house didn't even have anything else to stand on and since Mikage was falling he was dragging them all down, Tomoe being the first of them all.

He was always so demanding, Almost acting as though Tomoe had never made a mistake, Or he accused Tomoe of something that he dared not do befor, and since he was accused and beat so many times that he did go out and rebell against his father more then anything.

Thats why she was pregnant, she knew it was just a play to get back at Mikage, but if he had hurt Tomeo then that meant this man was violent to Tomoe..

To her mate.

He ground her teeth and looked at him harshly, her eyes narrowed as she glared and huffed.

" Our Baby!" She snapped making mikage blink in shock. His eyes grew wide as he jerked his head towards Tomoe. Tomoe on the other hand went pale when he saw Nanami standing in front of him, no.. She could get hurt.. The blood... He didn't want to see that on her!

He swallowed and tried to push her back before Nanami laughed bitterly and shoved her finger into Mikage's chest, ' Whats wrong!? She snapped, ' Its out of your control now and you can't stand it? Your disjusted so you think you can throw your weight around!?" She snapped while Mikage sent her a glare.

This was not the time to push the man but Nanami was on a role, and Tomoe quickly went to cover her mouth before anything bad happened, but that bad happened far to quickly as Mikage sraised his hand and slapped the girl harshly, And him being a man Nanami jered to the side and crashed into the bathroom counter.

Tomoe froze up, his eyes wide as he saw Nanami crumple in pain. He choked and lunged for her.

" N-Nanami!" He cried out in panic as she looked down and refused to look at him, this made his blood run cold Before Mikage laughed bitterly and looked at Tomoe.

" To think i wanted to come home and make things right! To make things right and maybe make you happy! But apparently all you need is a locked door and a girl to make you happy!" The god snapped as Tomoe swallowed and looked at him with shaking eyes.

Gwen was trying to get into the bedroom door s she could get to the bathroom, along with Mizuki.. But Mikge was forcing the door shut with his powers, there was no way out unless he stomred out.. which was coming close to that.

" After I left? Is that what you chose to do!?" Mikage snapped, " You defiled your bed and now this! A child! YOUR A CHILD YOURSELF!" he snapped while Tomoe swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something but mikage butted in.

" And to think that such an innocent girl would slut herself around like this! WITH MY SON!" He glared at Nanami who swallowed and covered her mouth, she couldn't move, she was in too much pain to do so.

" You can't take care of a child Tomoe!" Mikage snapped as Tomoe paled, he swallowed and looked at him and glared suddenly,

" OH AND YOU COULD!?" Tomoe snapped whiel Mikage blinked and then glared. He laughed and then stomred towards the door shocking Tomoe. The teen swallowed before Mikage glared and opened the door.

" You will not get my support on this at all!' he snapped, ' Good luck Tomoe." He hissed before Tomoe blinked and ran after him. He was shocked when his father went into his room and started to throw his clothes into a large suitcase.. Mikage didn't own much and Tomoe felt his blood run cold.

" W-What are you doing.." Tomoe gasped, his voice quivering. Images of his dead mother flashed before his eyes, terrofing him and making him choked in panic. He watched the clothes get shoved in and Mikage grabbed hsi wallet which almost carried everything he owned.

He traveled light of course, but right now.. he was leaving? Tomeo swallowed harhsly, no.. They had been fighting but he had already lost his mom! Was he going to loose his dad too! He choked in panic as Mikage stormed past him and maybe he yelp in shock.

" D-Dad Wait!' he gasped and ran after him as he stormed down the stairs, ' D-DAD!" he gasped in shock as tears welled up in his violet eyes. He choked and tried to swallow " D-DADY!" he cried ou whiel Mikage hissed and shoved the teen off him.

Gwen by this time gasped.

" MIKAGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She yelped as he sent her a glare. Mizuki hid behind her and swallowed as Tomoe tried to stop him, but instead Mikage hit him so hard he got knocked to his knees.

Tomoe whined and held his head as Tears ran down his face, making him quiver as Mikage glared.

" You think you can take care of a baby and mate? I'd like to see you try!" Mikage snapped while Tomoe looked at him in panic.

" D-Dad! She.. She didn't slut herself.. D-Dad.. Don't leave!" he choked as Mikage stopped and glared at him. Tomoe sucked in his breath and cried out in panic, no.. NO ! He didn't want to loose him, he was his father! He was everything! No.. NO!

" I love her dad!" Tomeo choked out making Mikage stop and look at him slowly, but his look was cold as he glared and huffed.

" You dont know what love is.' he seethed making Tomoe look at him shocked, tears running down his face as his father glared at him with such a hate that he himself wanted to go and hide.. He choked in panic as he sat on the floor on his knees.

" D-Dadd-''

Mikage watched him closely before glaring and stomring back behind the fox. Tomoe gasped.. Was he going to stay!? Was he going to come back? He didn't know. But what he also didn't know was that Mikage walked back to Nanami ad glared down at her. Why was if that his soncoudl find love when his was so far gone away from him? Mikage ground his teeth as Nanami looked up slowly at him.

She winced and glared at the same time, and he would of smiled.. but he knew how she was, and she would always be. He ground his teeth and gripped her chin enough to bruise it before he kissed her head and let a light fill the air. Nanami gasped in shock as he body glowed.. but it only made her whine in pain even more... What was going on and why?

Then to her shock Mikage glared at her and huffed out, his eyes glaring down at the beautiful girl,

" Live forever with him.." he seethed making her blink.

_'Live forever'_

WHAT DID HE DO TO HER!?

She swallowed harshly as he let go of her chin and left her callopse in the floor, She groaned in pain as he turned on his hell and stormed back out, this left Tomoe to look at him and swallow.

" D-Dad?" He whispered but Mikage yanked the door open, and with one final glare with one final look he broke his son to pieces. The gap was a mountain and creavice now.. and There was no way to repair it. No matter how each of them wanted to. It just wasn't there anymore.. so with that last sentence. He broke Tomoe.. and turned his want for understanding with his father to turn to hate..

" Go Die Tomoe.' Mikage muttered leaving the Teen to blanch in shock. His heart dropped in his chest before the man turned his back, grabed the car keys and slammed the door.. Tomoe stared at the door, silent tears slipping out of his eyes before he swallowed..

And let out a long and loud, pain filled wail... he didn't care if it bounced off the sides of the walls, he didn't care that Mizuki was looking at him with concern. The snake didn't even know what to do... Gwen would have apparoched him but Tomoe would not calm down.. Not until he had his fair share of what he just had to go through.

_Abandonment..._

Mizuki dipped his head and swallowed at the thought, This was one of those times where he didn't know what to say. He swallowed slightly and then looked at Gwen. Gwen on the other hand had hard eyes as she glared at the door..

He had never seen her look like that before.. not at all. He swallowed and looked towards the back room, he wondered where Nanami was in all of this? He wasn't sure and it was leaving him uneasy with it all. What was going on and why?

Just the other day he had a phone call about his mom, she wasn't going to get better...

And life support was beng taken in three days.

He swallowed and bit his lip, he had been strong for Tomoe, they both had been going through some stuff and Kurama himself was being abused by his older brother, all the marks he got were beating that he hid under all that black interior.

And now...

Tomoe choked and covered his face, not caring if his sleeve slipped down his shoulder, not caring if his sleeves slipped down his wrist and you saw his scars that had turned white from the lack of cutting himself...

He was broken beyound compare, more then broken though, he was left alone by both his parents. It wasn't his mothers fault, but his father just up and left. He woudl not say where he was going, or How long he'd be gone.

And Tomoe had a feeling he'd be gone for a long time.. For a yokai that could not age.. He didn't want to think of loosing His father so early. He bit his lip and hiccuped slightly, trying to get to himself.. trying to think straight.

But then to his shock a scream of pain filled the air. Tomoe blinked as he twitched and his eyes went feral as he jumped up and ran back to Nanami. Mizuki gasped and so did Gwen as they rushed back to Nanami.

When they entered they saw the young girl gripping the counter and wearing her white, long, cotten night dress. The kind with the puffy sleeves and a cute bow on the bodice.. But something wasn't right.

Tomoe choked and ran over to her before Nanami groaned and yelped as she looked up at him in panic.. And then the fox froze and looked down as red seethed into her white gown and some dripped to her feet on the white tile..

" GET INARI!" Tomoe yelped in panic.

No.. Not now..

He looked at her stomach swallowed in panic.

Please..

_Please dont leave me to..._

* * *

**_HERES ANOTHER UPDATE! WOOP! WOOP! A roll! Thats what I'm on! XD I hope you like it so far guys! I really do.. XD_**

**_I'm glad to update! And there will be a book to! So If ya read this one don't forget to read book two guys! XD_**


	73. What is Love Like?

_**72\. What is Love Like?**_

* * *

Nanami whined and screamed out in pain as Inari held her still and looked over at Tomoe in shock. The fox was quivering and shaking slightly. His eyes wide and in panic. He coudln't do this... He coulnd't! If he lost Nanami, or the baby.. What would he do!?

He just realized that he loved her, he had thought maybe it was just a like; but after the words spilled out of his lips he refused to take any of it back. He refused too, and now?

He was close to loosing his baby.. And His mate. She would be his only one forever, This was a rule with foxes and their mates. Once his mate died he'd be alone forever. He didn't want to loose her at all, but it was something that could happen with how she going on.

She whined and held her gut when Inari sighed out and gently started to check her, she whimpered and held her moms hand while Tomoe watched in tormoil. He wanted to help but that was impossible, He couldn't change the pain in her body... He couldn't.

And It was driving him crazy.

Inari had already been there for a while, in fact he had rushed there rather quickly to the foxes releif. He was glad that he showed up when he did too, if he had not She would of bleed to much.. So much that the fetus would probably woudl of fallen out.

If it hadn't already.

Inari bit his lip as Gwen tried to hold her daughter still when he checked, he had to get her to hold still but that was hard since she was in so much pain, To be truthful what had happened was when Mikage hit her she was yanked to the side.

And then she crashed into the bathroom counter and hit her stomach rather harshly, it woudl be a miracle if the baby was still there to begin with, plus she was a human girl with a yokai baby inher womb. It was rare but not rare enough.

Tomoe shook slightly while the man sighed out and bit his lip as he held her still and took a small number of test, after that Nanami whined and choked on tears as she tried to stop moving around and hold still. It was hard to watch and Inari knew this...

Maybe thats why Tomoe grew still and left the room.

Inari sighed out and looked at the test before looking at Nanami and biting his lip, " Its gonna take a little time for me to figure these out." he whispered and gently patted her head as she tremebled and dug her nails into the blankets around her.

She had refused a hospital and Inari had a feeling that would lead to her bleeding on he bed. But what made him realize something was that if she chose not to go to the hospital now and if the baby did survive? Nanami would probably be one to do a home birth.

Which meant no pain killers,a nd how she was acting now? he knew that the birth would be a hard one.. he foresaw that sadly. He bit his lip and made sure to prop her back up with Pillows before she tried to breathe. Meanwhile Tomoe was in the hall as he shook and slowly slid down the wall.' Hsi heart was throbbing as his ears went flat.

He was shaking and trying not to break down, honestly he didn't have anymore tears as he shook there. His father left... and almost killed his baby.. HIS baby. HIS Mate. Tomoe swallowed and ground his teeth as something flashed in his eyes.

Maybe it was remourse, or maybe it was pure hate. Who knew really, but one thing was for sure. he was alone in this big house, full of memories of when he was little. He remembered being with his father and asking him so many questions...

He used to look up to his father, but now.. it was nothing more then a passing mircale that would probably never happen again. Tomoe swallowed harshly and stared blankly at the wall in front of him, his hair guarding his eyes.

What would he do? What would he do if the baby died? Woudl that be it? Woudl she not talk to him again? Whould she leave and never come back like his father? Or woudl she die to? No.. He couldn't allow that.

He had used her yes.. But something seemed to click when he was trying to come up with an explanation to his father. His father that would not listen to him. It was just this..

He loved Nanami Momozeno.

When it happened he didn't know, maybe it was all the stolen kisses and then sweet words that they sometimes shared by accident. Maybe that was why she got pregannt, maybe it was something that was meant to be for them.

He wasn't sure, but he treasured all those moments, all the ones that were done in private, and the ones that they publicy shared, Maybe that was why he was never interesting in any other girl.. Maybe thats why he didn't want to be friends with anyone but her. It was because..

He loved her.

Maybe that was it.. he loved her, nothing else. He swallowed as he looked at the wall, if he lost her where did that leave him? No mother, no mate and no father. It was a horrible thing to think about... And he didn't want to think about it.

He swallowed and hugged his knees before Inari opened the door holding some weird looing things, he looked at Tomoe and smiled weakly,

" I have to run test.. Your mate wants to see you.' he smiled gently as Tomoe looked up at him. So...

She was okay.

He swallowed and nodded, if he had to do test then he must of not known if the baby was alrght or not. This made his ears flop over but he nodded and slowly got up as Inari walked off. The teen swallowed and slowly walked into the room to see Nanami with a white blanket covering her.

She slowly looked at Tomoe and blinked before biting her lip and then covering her beauitful face. Tomoe only blinked in shock.. What had brought this on? He didn't understand, nor did he get it.. He walked up to her and swallowed as he pulled a chair up and sat beside the bed.

" Hey.." he whispered and bit his lip, " Whats wrong?" he muttered and looked down before Nanami bit her lip and choked. Her heart throbbed as she touched her belly.. Ever since Mikage kissed her head, she had felt it.. The life in her. But now it was flickering.. Flickering and scaring the crap out of her.

She wondered if he did that just to let her suffer and ruin even more,

" T-Tomoe.." She choked ad looked down, She started to tear up before Tomoe bit his lip and gently grabbed her hand. This made her look at him as he blushed and looked down, his face red as he shivered at the touch of their skin.

He bit his lip and looked down, his face red as he looked at her slowly, ' W-What is it?" he whispered before Nanami choked and cringed. She didnt want to tell him that they might loose their child.. She loved him.. SHe loved him more then anything, and she loved their baby.

Even if she was used, even if he had used her like a game. A game just to take away his emotioal pain, she didn't care.. She loved him. Yes she was upset, maybe even mad... Maybe even scared for him to touch her again.

But she loved him all the same..

And This baby.. How was she supposed to look at him? At his violet eyes, when she.. She coudl loose their child? She didn't know what to do.

" T-The baby..' She choked and looked down, tears in her brown eyes, " I-It Might die.." She cried out and shook her head violently, ' W-What will.. What will happen!?" She cried out before Tomoe felt his heart lurch.

This was his fault.. No, not his own.

His fathers..

Tomoe ground his teeth and then tightened his grip on her arm, Nanami gasped and looked at him shock before Tomeo blushed and looked at her with a sharp look, his eyes staring into hers as he swallowed and bit his lip.

' W-We'll make another one!" he cried out before Nanami froze up. It only took a few seconds for Tomoe to gasp and yank his hand back. His face turned red as he looked down.

" I- I mean.. I-It.. T-Thats up to yoU!" he blinked and looked down as Nanami blinked.. Her eyes full of tears. For some reason the pain seemed to cease when he said that, not just the worry in her chest.. but the pushing on her lower stomach. She blinked..

She coudln't breath and Tomoe started to squirm as she looked at him. She blinked and bit her lip before she reached forward and gently stroked his head. This took the teen by surprise before he gently looked up and paused.

His eyes watered before he gently placed his hand on hers and rubbed his cheek against her palm. He groaned and bit his lip as she stared at him with unreadable eyes. Tomoe sighed out.. Why was it that her touch always comforted him? It calmed him down and made him sigh out before he gently pressed his mouth to her palm.

Nanami blinked before Tomoe opened his eyes and looked at her shyly, his face was unreadable but pink did dance across it. This was. So..

New to him.

He blushed as Nanami looked at him and paused, her eyes grew wide before she gently pulled his hand over to her and kissed it, he whined as she kissed his old scars. His ears flickered in a feeling a he had started to feel not to long ago.

Ah... So this.. This was love. Not sexual or physical. Not something that you bought or something that invovled your lips. it wasn;t bad or dirty. Love was far more then that.. It was... Love was just caring for that person and calming them down in times of pain. Love was calming them in lightening storms and watching movies on late nights.

Love was helping with homework, and taking up for what they believed in, along with yourself.

Love wasn't something to be bought or stored up. Love wasn't sexy clothes or a nasty satifaction. Love was so much deeper then that... It was just these precious moments. These moments where you could just look in their eyes and know..

Know that you had the best gift in the world.

Where you could still blush for your partner even after MANY years of marriage. It was a soft touch. It was... Thinking baout them before you think about your own needs; Ah yes.. This was love. This was the thing that Tomoe's mother always told him about.

At the time he didn't understand.. But as he kissed her hand and gently looked at her..

The one look made him sigh out and smile. The smile was soft and real, and so he kissed her hand gently. It was the type of love that... The older couples had. The ones that had so many kids you'd be surprised.

They didn't have kids because they lusted each other, NO! it wasn't that at all. It was because with each year that passed? Their love grew, and grew.. and so the product of their love, grew and grew...

It was a beauitful gift...

" What if its twins?" Nanami whispered before Tomoe looked at her and blushed.

" Then we'll be busy." he blushed and looked down before Nanami blinked and blushed. She then looked at him and smiled gently. Tomoe paused and chuckled as he kissed her hand again, he then laid his head on her stomach and swallowed..

He listened and sighed out as he crawled up on the bed and nuzzled her stomach, he stayed there and bit his lip. Maybe his father was right, yes he was a bit naive; but he was no child. He hadn't been a child in so long...

Tomeo bti hsi lip and listened as he closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in so long. Maybe this was something he should of realized sooner or later, he didn't know what made him realize he loved her. Maybe it was this whole experience.. But the thought of it... The thought of loosing her just made it snap in his head.

He sighed and closed his eyes as Nanami stoked her head and swallowed. She titled her head and even though she was sweaty from the pain.. to Tomeo she was pretty. He blushed at this thought and bit his lip as he laid there, and then she blushed and looked at him.

She blushed and bit her lip before shyl swallowing and looking at him, '  
" T-Tomoe?" She whispered making the fox slowly turn his head towards her. He looked at her and blushed before she closed her eyes and said what she had wanted to say for so long, espiecailly to him... To him and him only...

" I love you.." She muttered and also messed up before Tomoe blushed and looked down, his white hair shading his eyes before he gently looked at her and swallowed. He bit his lip before he gently trailed up to her mouth and shyly lowered his head.

His lip brushed hers before he whined and swallowed, ' I love you too.' he whispered making her blink and blush as she gently kissed him back. He whined and sighed out as he pulled away and kissed her again in sof butterfly like kisses...

Then there was a loud, " EH HEM!" And both teens yelped and jumped away from each other, making Tomoe fall back off the bed in a backwards motion as Nanami blushed. Inari just shook his head and sighed out weakly.

" I got the results." he muttered before Tomoe sat up and blinked. Nanami looked at him in panic before the god sghed out.

" I'm going to have to tell you this..." He winced.

.

.

" Your baby is such a fighter, I'm pretty surprised." he blinked while Nanami suddenly realxed and choked on relieved tears. Tomoe felt himself realx and bite his lip... This had been a long day for him.  
He had lost a father, he had gained a love.. and had found a child. For some reason he was so happy but grieved at the same time.

He was confused with this before Gwen popped her head in and gigggled slightly.

" When the wedding?" She cooed before Tomoe and Nanami, gasped, held up their hands as they tried to explain...And then ended up sounding like idiots. Then she giggled and smiled brightly. as she watched them.

This baby...Had somehow brought them together..

And she was happy.

But now the question was...

How were they going to survive without mikages income.. Babies were expensive.. She bit her lip and sighed out as Inari bit his lip and shook his head. Plus if Nanami were to take another blow like that...

She'd loose the baby for good.

Gwen bit her lip and swallowed, they had to figure something out.. And soon.

Or things would get ugly soon...

* * *

" Yes hello?" A mutter was heard on the phone as a black haired man placed his pipe down. He offered it to the red head across from him but he only glared.

' Didn't I tell you I quite?" he seethed before the man shrugged and paused when a voice reached his ears.

" How can I help you?" The man blinked before he froze up and sighed out, the person that was calling was a young teen ager.. he could tell. He swallowed before he bit his lip and nodded slightly.

" I see.. We'll be there in the morning." The man muttered before he hung up and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the rather ticked off red headed teen in front of him. He would have laughed, expect this was unexpected and it wasn't good either..

" Who was that Akura-ou.." The teen glared before the man bit his lip and sighed out.

" Tomoe Mikage.. Congrats kid.' Akura smirked as he leaned back in his black chair. He looked out the glass window at the hard rain and sighed.

_We have our first case in the morning."_

* * *

**_ANOTHER ONE! YAY! I am Happy, And I'm kind of making up for the lack of updates that I did not make for a month! T-T BUT GUESS WHAT! XD You guys will love Book Two as well.. XD Its cute and so you guys will fall in love with the new Mikage family,_**

**_And The Kaito Family as well. XD_**

**_Will you guys be reading it? I hope so! XD_**


	74. Why Sing When The Memory Is Not There?

_**73\. Why Sing When The Memory Is Not There?**_

* * *

" Well thats great!" A black haired girl with brown eyes grinned making a red head sigh out and shake his head as he sucked on his straw. He rubbed his eyes and sighed out.

"Its your first case right?" She smiled, ' So why don't you seem to excited?" She muttered as she bit into her food. This made him look up at her and bit his lip. He sighed out and looked at her,

" Its the fact that I just saw him in the burger joint the day right before that, And I hate it because I know I have to go now. Its like the case is taunting me." he muttered when he looked at her.'  
This made her give him a funny look before she shook her head and smiled gently,

" You wanted to do this all for a reason right? This is your chance." She smirked before Silver shook his head and sighed out. It was true, and it only made him think back to the other day when he had the teen tap on his shoulder.

He did have a bruise on his face, but it was yellow from slwoly fading. He was shocked when they got the call, what was worse that he had to show up with his partner. This was his first time in a case.

Maybe he was just nervous, even if he did go through all the studying for it; and he wasn't doing this all alone. He had Akura-ou that was going to do half of the job. Silver shrugged and sighed out as he bit his lip, he then gave Lily a wolfish grin and smirked.

" Your right about that." he muttered and smiled when she arched her brow at his look but laughed gently. He smiled and sighed out. This was one of his chances, it was not an opinion to blow it.

Even if this other teen was older and another fox he would have to put territories behind him and get to work. This was his chance, and he was not going to stop because of a case file. They would take care of this and that would be it..

Final.

But that Tomoe Mikage...

He reminded Silver of someone from a really long time ago, it just confused him so much. It was impossible and remotely rediculious to think it.. But ...

_Was it possible that he knew Tomoe already_?

* * *

Nanami blinked when she looked up at Tomoe when he walked into the room that she was in. She was still laying down due to Inari saying she needed bed rest, plus she needed to take her pre nadles. Sadly the girl was being stubborn and refused to take them. Knowing that some of them had a bad taste if she didn't swallow them right.

Tomoe sighed out when Nanami blinked,

" Wait so you called that card that the red headed guy gave me?" She blinked when tomoe smiled sheepishly and nodded. He handed her the card before she pouted and looked at him, she crossed her arms and sighed out.

" You should tell me these things Tomoe. I Mean...' She trailed off and blushed, ' I-If we're going to be like this..' She motioned back and forth between them, ' Then you should tell me before you go out and do that.' She blushed before Tomoe blinked and swallowed.

He looked down after she took the card and blushed. It had only been a few hours and ti was already really awkward between them. They had litterally confessed to each other so suddenly that Tomoe was shocked with himself... But he would never take it back.

It was just the fact that he had always refused to date or be in love, and now it had jumped from dating to being mates; and not just mates.. They were going to have a baby; and what was embbarrassing was the fact that.. this baby was his.

He swallowed and blushed as he laughed weakly, ' O-Of course.' he whispered and bit his lip, ' S-Sorry. I'm new to this." he smiled weakly and bit his lip. Nanami paused and titled her head before swallowing,

' I can see that.' She smiled weakly and then winced as she placed a soft hand on her stomach, Tomoe's ears perked before Nanami blinked and then smiled weakly.

" D-Don't panic.. Inari said I'll be cramping" She smiled weakly and gently ran her soft skinned hand down her small bump, that was now petruding from her stomach. It had started to look a bit more bloated of course... It had always been but Tomoe just reconized it.

He stared at her stomach before he swallowed, his ears twitched before he looked at her gently and placed his hands behind his back,

" Did you take those pills that Inari gave you?"He blinked while he watched he movements, he hand paused for a small second but that small second was enough. IN fact it made him twitch in shock.

" N-Nanami..' He growled out whiel She smiled weakly and sighed out.

" B-But.. They're gross!" She cried out in frustration before Tomoe whined weakly and shook his head. This girl. He blshed as he grabbed the pill bucket and stared down at it. Of course Nanami clamped her mouth shut and shook her head in refusal.. Then Tomoe just shrugged and tossed the pills in his mouth.

Nanami blanched in shock, ' T-Tomoe!" She gasped before he smirked slightly and leaned down. She squealed in panic before a few seconds he came back up and wiped his mouth gently,

" So...Your not taking them?" He muttered while he looked down at Nanami, who was beat red. She pouted and then shoved him away in panic.

" T-THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK TO PLAY!" She cried while Tomoe shrugged and sighed out. He did blush though, it was a bit blunt for him but he didn't care. Nanami was his right now... It was odd to say but for some reason it fit his ears.

Which made him uncomfortable. He blushed and looked down weakly before Nanami paused and swallowed. Tomoe then looked up and smiled weakly.

" Its getting late.." he whispered gently, ' Tomorrow the socail workers are coming and we need our sleep." he nodded gently while Nanami nodded and paused. Tomoe tutned to leave before Nanami paused and gently grabbed his sleeve.

The teen paused and slowly looked at her before Nanami swallowed and looked own, her face red as he looked at her in confusion.

" Tomoe... " She trialed off, " C-Can... You sleep with me?" She whispered before the air grew thick. The white haired teen blinked and then red in the face before they both stared at each other awkwardly. Thats when Nanami yelped and covered her mouth in panic.

" Er N-NO!" She yelped, " N-Not that type of s-sleep!" She blushed, " I m-mean.. C-Can you not leave me alone? WAIT! NO!" She whined and covered her face before Tomoe looked at her and blushed. He swallowed and then sighed out as he climbed onto the bed shocking the flustered girl.

He then snuggled his head gently to her stomahc and sighed out as he hummed something, she didn't know what he was humming, but it kind of reminded him of something that confused her.

She had no clue what it was though.. But she did blush and gently stroke Tomoe's head. The fox sighed out and bit his lip as he nuzzled her stomach and listened to the heart beat that was in her. It was soft.. and maybe weak.. But he didn't care.

He loved this.. This feeling of having a child, it was scary.. and yet.." He smiled gently and gently held her hand, examining how hers was so much smaller then his. He gently kissed her palm and continued to hum slightly.

" And He guarded her.. under the moon.' he sang gently,

" He came to her.. looking for love,

Little and abused.

Little and alone,

She was just a girl.. In fancy clothes..

But who cared? When she loved her fox dear?

* * *

" And Then.. He protected her.. under the moon.' Silver muttered as he looked in the mirror and grabbed his side jacket. He sighed out, knowing he had to go and work another late night before he paused and gently looked in the mirror...

He looked at himself and paused when he looked at the small pendant around his neck, He looked at it.. The black Yang pendant confused him. It was so fuzzy as he stared at it blankly. Silver titled his head before Lily poked her head in.

" Hey, What were yu muttering?" She blinked before Silver discretely stuffed the pendant in his shirt, hiding it from view. Lily on the other hand arched her brow.. Nice try buddy.

" What was that?" She muttered blankly before SIlver looked at her and paused before shrugging,  
" I have no idea." He shrugged as he picked up his jacket. Lily looked at him and arched her brow, she could read thoughts.. so she knew he wasnt lying to her. She nodded slightly before she again titled her head.

" What were you singing?" She blinked before Silver paused and fixed his jacket, he straightened the collar and looked at the cieling again before biting his lip and sighing out.

" Again.. I dont know.' he muttered before Lily nodded and crossed her arms, She arched her brow and paused.

" Then Why sing it?" She muttered before Silver looked at her and paused.. He tried to think but everything started to build up. He shivered and swallowed before smiling weakly. This took Lily by surprise before SIlver shivered and shrugged.

'Why did he sing it?'

Why sing it?

Why wear it?

_Why?_

* * *

A black haired man froze up and swallowed harshly, ' What!?" he snapped and stood up, ' What do you mean he just walked out! Are you saying he's alone there? Hes just a teenager, what type of father does that!" He snapped before a girl walked in slightly and pouted.

" A-Areno?" She whispered before the black haired fox looked at her sharply.

" We're going to the Mikage's.' He muttered and went to grab his jacket. Rii blinked and paused when she started to look for her oversized shirt before biting her lip.

" Wait.. Your not allowed there? Mikage forbids it?" She blinked before Areno laughed and looked at her flashed in his eyes for the man as he pulled a clean shirt on and smirked,

_' Whos Mikage?"_

* * *

**_ALLO! XD Yep, I updated again, and I plan to do so Again. I write as I go, that's why at times it takes a while. XD I hope you guys like this. ITs a little shorter then the other chapters, But I hope you guys like this.. XD_**

_**I have also decided to stretch this book a little longer, I was gonna end it sooner, BUT! I will stretch it out to a main event. XD Once it hits that event? I am going to start on Book Two! XD And Warning Guys! Book Two Is NOT Only about Tomoe's child.**_

_**It has a lot about him in it too. XD So I hope you guys like this, Im trying to stretch tis out to 2,000 words but I don't think I'm going to make it. XD Hehehe, I guess I'm a goof.**_

**_Lets see How Much you Guys Remember!_**

_**What will be the Name of The Second book in the Twisting Friendship Series?**_

_**1\. Twisting Love~**_

_**2\. Twisting Crushes~**_

_**3\. Twisting Your Heart~**_

**_Lets see how many guys get that! XD_**


	75. Its Mom!

_**74\. Its Mom!'**_

* * *

Tomoe whined when the sunlight hit his eyes, he bit his lip and groaned when he tried to move, but that wasn't ging to happened when he was so tired. He whined and tried to move before his back hit something soft.. and big. He paused and slowly looked to the side to see Nanami sprawled out in her weird fashion.

He paused and then whined out before trying to move, he blushed when he covered her up again and sighed out. So much for a nice sleep filled night, apparently Nanami kicked in her sleep.

He whined and laid back down, placing his head on her stoamch before snuggling her and closing his eyes again.. And then they had to bang the door open.

" TOMOE-KUN!" Mizuki slammed in and then froze when Tomoe jerked up, yelped and grabbed his now throbbing chest. He slowly glared at the snake before Mizuki smiled weakly and then sighed out weakly.

" Gwen said you should be up by now. " he nodded slightly and then paused, " Plus your gonna be asleep when the socail workers show up." he muttered weakly whiel Tomoe just nodded weakly and ran a hand through his hair.. he then froze up and looked at Mizuki sharply.

' Whats time is it exactly?" he blinked whiel Mizuki blinked and looked at his watch.. or his imanary watch since he was just being a smart allegic.

" Oh.. I don't know.. Twelve thirtish?" he cooed before Tomoe gasped and jumped up.

" IDIOT! YOU SHOULD OF GOTTEN ME UP EARLIER! They're gonna be here in thirty minutes!" he yelped and jumped up. Mizuki just rolled his eyes when Tomoe threw his shirt off, grabbed a shirt and thrust it on. he then grabbed his shoes and ran past Mizuki leaving the snake to sigh out and look at Nanami who was still sleeping.

Honestly he was to afraid to wake her up, he heard pregnant women could be scary when they didn't get enough sleep. He sighed out and shrugged as he walked back out and closed the door gently. She was barely showing... but there was a small bump and it amazed him that he would be like an uncle sooner or later.

He sighed out and walked out to the hall before he saw Tomoe run past into the kitchen rather quickly, he shook his head weakly when Gwen walked up beside him and paused,

" When are you gonna tell him thats its seven..." She muttered before Mizuki smirked and then shrugged.

" I don't have to.. Just wait for it..." He smirked and held up his hand before the door flew open and Tomoe jerked out, he glared at the snake and glared. Mizuki smirked and folded his arms before Tomoe twitched.

" Whats wrong?" Mizuki cooed before Tomoe twitched, his eyes turned to slits before Mizuki froze up.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

" GAAHH!

_Apparently it wasnt just pregnant women that were scary.._

* * *

Tomoe ground his teeth slightly as he sat down at the breakfast table and twitched, He would of went back to bed.. but it wasn't worth it after everything was done. His adrinallin was up after beating Mizuki to a pulp and Gwen was now taking care of his injuries.

The white haired fox whined slightly when he looked up at the time, it was pretty eary still. To his utter dismay, he whined and let his head fall forward. He wanted to sleep but that wasn't happening..

So he was just sitting there and biting his lip.

Tomoe sighed out and bit his lip before pausing and gently looking at the table in front of him. Gwen volunteered alot at the hospital, which was also her job. But the volunteer work helped alot too...

But now that Mikage was gone they were gonna get kicked out sooner or later.. Kicked out of the house he had grown up in. In a way he didn't want to let it go.. He'd miss seeing his mothers images.. The way she would walk down the stairs, smile and let it lit the room up.

The way her skin was pale but the way she was assertive and beautiful, he looked alot like his mother... to much like his mother. Apparently so much it drove his father crazy. If only he knew before, maybe he would of left a long time ago.

Tomoe bit his lip and reached forward to pick up the magizines that Gwen broguth home, they were baby magizines and teen.. physical.. health- NOPE! Tomoe blushed and dropped that one and opened the baby one.

He sighed out when he did so and started to read it, So.. Nanami was in her first trimester. She had a baby bump... And she almost lost it already. Tomoe swallowed and bit his lip, that did not encourange him at all..

He sighed out and bit his lip before the front door was bandged on, He blinked in shock before he looked up, his eyes wide.. What was that? He blinked.. Tomoe knew one thing, they were not expecting anyone at all.

Not at all.

Well, Not until one in the evening.

Tomoe got up and sighed out before opeing the door and then getting -Nearly- Tackled by a blond. The teen blinked in shock as she giggled,

" Tomoe!" She giggled while the teen had to recover from what just happened, he then blinked as he swallowed and bit his lip,

" R-Rii?" He blinked while he felt someone touch his head, Tomoe blinked and looked before he saw Areno looking at him sharply.

" Sup kid.' He muttered leaving Tomoe to pause. He swallowed and looked at them before twitching,

" U-Uh.. Hi.." he muttered, This was hsi mothers family.. this was the family that actaully wanted him. They were disowned by the main family, it was an offical thing, But he didn't care. They were probably stuck up anyway..

But these were the ones that knew his mother, talked to her and spent lots of time with her, lived with her and ate with her. It would of choked him up before Areno glared slightly and crossed his arms.

" So.. Whats this I hear about your idiot of your father moving out on you. He does know you can't afford a place like this right?" He snapped before Rii sighed out weakly and shook her head. She knew he was mad.. and Areno was a ... straight forward person. She sighed out while Tomoe paused and looked down.

He blushed and swallowed, Last time Areno found out about his mom being pregnant, he almost killed the baby when he pushed her... A.k.A. Him. Tomoe swallowed and bit his lip but before he could answer?

Nanami came walking down the stairs and holding her tummy slightly. it made Tomeo twitch.. She was not supposed to be walking yet. He was about to snap at her.. but he coudln't when Rii gasped.

Areno paused and blinked, his eyes wide.. So.. That was why. He swallowed and paused from how this woman carried the chidl so well, he coudl see the life in her.. glowing gently. It was weak.. and small. He woudl be surprised if the baby was full out grown when it came time to be born.

Rii gasped and ran to the girl before grabbing her arm and helping her down the rest of the steps whiel Tomoe fidgeted. Areno watched slightly and titled his head.. he would of been jealous..

But he knew he could never be like that right now.

Areno sighed out and then gripped Tomoe's shoulder, this mad ethe teen freeze up and he went stiff. What was he going to do? Was he going to snap at him? Hurt Nanami? Tomoe swallowed and looked at him Before Areno arched his brow and sighed,

" Put on a coat and come on.' he muttered softly before Tomoe blinked, he didn't know why but he listened and pulled the coat on. He pulled it over his arms and swallowed as he ran after Areno who had already stomred out the door.

He didn't know what he was going with him, He was kind of panicky. What was he going to say? He did know that Nanami was under aged, but Gwen never called it. Maybe because she got pregannt in life as well... But..

Tomoe shivered as he looked at Areno, they were soon a small distance from the house before he jerked his head towards him and stopped in his tracks,

" Why did you bring me out here?" Tomoe whispered before Areno stopped... All the teen could see was his back before Areno turned and looked at him slightly.

" You got her pregnant.." Areno stated before Tomoe swallowed and nodded. Why was he bringing this up? Why? He bit his lip before the black haired kitsune nodded slightly and sighed out.

" I see.. Well I guess we have something in common." he smirked before Tomoe froze up and titled his head. What was he saying..

Thats when the teen paused and then blinked, " Wait.. Rii is.-

Thats when Areno cracked and laughed harshly, he then shook his head and bit his lip as he smiled gently at Tomoe. He would of laughed at Tomoe's innocent saying, but no.. Rii was not pregnant..

Not anymore.

Tomoe took this by surprise though and blinked before Areno sighed out and smiled weakly. He looked at the teen and bit his lip,

" Rii lost it." He muttered softly, ' We stopped..." he muttered and looked forward, " But I will tell you something." he smirked, " Once we get married? We will try again.' he nodded sharply making Tomoe blink in shock.

He went pale and looked down though, this news scared him..

Why?

Because if Rii, who had the same body build as Nanami, lost the baby... That meant that Nanami could. That meant that her body could loose the child.. and he'd loose the baby. This made him swallow harshy and look forward.

What would happen if he lost this child?  
What would happen to them?

Tomoe swallowed and bit his lip as he reached into his pocket and stroked his good luck charm...

His ying pendant..

He bit his lip and shivered weakly as he tried to think, The fix placed the pendant on and sighed out weakly..

He would not give up.. and he would not loose Them..

He couldn't loose them like everything else..

Tomoe looked up and swallowed as she straightened his back and glared,

He would NOT loose them..

* * *

Silver rolled hs eyes when Akura-ou looked at him and sighed out as they stood at the houses door,

' Now listen here." He muttered, ' This is our first client of the year.

" Our first client ever.' Silver corrected gruffly whiel Akura-ou smiled sheepishly and nodded in demination,

" Maybe so. But we can't blow this. Remember your training and remember you take alot of ntes when I do some of the talking, he'll probably want to talk to you more since your Around his age, maybe a year younger.' Akura-ou nodded leaving Silver to roll his eyes.

He already knew the protacall and he felt stupid to be standing on the doorstep. They didn't even let them know they were there yet, but then again they didn't have to since he saw a woman look through the curtain from the corner of his eye.

Typical..

Silver sighed out as Akura-ou ranted at him about the rules and regulations- which he already knew about. The teen glared and twitched mentally before the black haired man smiled brightly and then knocked on the door.

They waited for a few minutes before the door was pulled open by a white haired teen, he blinked and then froze up when he saw Silver.

" Hey! Your that guy from the burger shop!" He blinked whist making Silver roll his eyes and nod. AKura-ou arched his brow but smiled weakly,

" Ah hello! ' he chirped, ' We're with the socail service group.' He smiled weakly while Tomoe blinked and then nodded, he stepped aside and let them in before going and sitting down slightly in the living room.

He was nervous he had to admit, but there was no way he could afford this place.. even with five jobs and a gods degree. He just couldnt do it.. It was to big and way to pricey. One baby, A snake and his mate and her mother..

_This place was still to big for them._

He swallowed and sat down before pausing, ' Do you guys want anything? Tea.. Or?" He trailed off before Akura-ou held up his hand and sighed out.

" No thank you.' He smiled, " We're here to go over everthing and help finacailly until you can get on your feet right? And.. " he paused and turned the page, " To get a restraining order.." he muttered whiel Tomoe looked at im and smiled weakly.

" W-Well... Yeah." he muttered, ' You see mom died back when I was six and I don't have much to my name since Dad kind of disowned me." he muttered before Slver leaned back on the couch, crossed his arms and looked at him.

He then gestured to his face and paused, ' How long has that been going on?" He muttered before Tomoe looked at him and paused.. He didn't get it. How could someone be this young and work for a place like this? It was confusing..

But he did have to answer that question, he did have a bruise on his face, not to meantion he still wore a rubber band. He didn't cut anymore.. or at least lately, but he wore the rubber band just in case. To be honest he felt so done with hurting himself.. so done.

" Um.. A few weeks.." Tome muttered leaving the teen to nod before he picked up the clipbaord.

" Why didn't you contact us earlier." He muttered before Tomoe swallowed and looked down. Honestly? He didn't know why... maybe he wanted his dad to change, but then again.. that was impossible.

He couldn't change him, only Mikage could do that...

" I guess.. I was waiting for things to get better.' He whispered before Silver looked at him blankly. He looked at the chart and bit his lip before shaking his head and writing something down.

So Tomoe Mikage was like that huh?

Silver shook his head weakly before looking up and pausing slightly. He blinked when he saw Tomoe wearing a Ying pendant.. it was only at that time did his Yang pendant seem to burn against his skin.

_What the?_

He paused and stopped himself from asking where he got it from, but he did look at the clipbaord and try to think, how did this person have that thing on his neck as well? He didn't understand.. Lily could probably understand but even that was alot to ask.

Silver swallowed harshly before he looked at Tomoe sharply, " Are you working?" He muttered while Akura-ou nibbled on a cookie and cooed slightly at the buttery taste.

" N-No..' Tomoe trailed off slightly, " B-But I was thinking about being a hospital volunteer, or maybe a teacher.' he muttered while the red head nodded slightly and marked unemployed down.

" You do know you nee to go to school to be a teacher right?" The red headed fox asked blankly whiel Tomoe pasued and then nodded weakly.

" W-Well yes-

" And School cost money right?" Silver arched his brow whiel Tomoe's ears flopped. He knew that, But um.. Thats when th door opened to the kitchen and Areno leaned in the arch way and smirked,

' Thats why he has me, I'll be a finacal backer until then." he nodded before Silver nodded and looked at his clipbaord.

" Whats your relation?" He muttered whiel Areno smirked and shrugged.

' Uncle." He nodded while Silver nodded and wrote it down.' Tomoe looked at Areno shocked though, as did Rii. She didn't know but she agreed with it. She smiled and nodded at him as he smiled and chuckled gently.

Silver then nodded slightly and paused when he looked at the house, his ears flicked slightly but he shrugged it off and looked at Tomoe slightly, ' You know you might have to move out right?" Slver muttered before Tomoe looked at him and nodded weakly.

" Y-Yes.." he whispered, " U-Um.. I'm going to look for apartments soon." He nodded gently whiel Silver nodded. Akura-ou leaned his hed back and smirked as he let Silver do the work, the red head on the other hand then slammed his clipbaord into his gut and smirked when Akura-ou whined.

' Your turn' He smirked while The black haired man glared and tried to regain his breath. When he did he picked up the board and bit his lip slightly,

" Name of Your Father?" He muttered weakly while Tomoe sighed out.

" Mikage." he nodded gently while the man nodded slightly. One name, no last name... a busniess man or a god? he didn't know but it was't needed.

" Mothers name.' he muttered while TOmoe swallowed and smiled weakly.

" Elisa Koto.' He muttered before Silver blinked and paused..

That name.. was so familliar. He didnt know why it was either, but it bugged him. What did this woman used to look like he wondered? Something seemed to nag his mind and he did not like it one bit... Not at all.

Akura then nodded slightly before sighing out gently, " We'll be back in a few days to go over everything with you.. We might be able to provide the money you need.. and the restraining order is evident.. YOu might also get food support from us before your on your feet completely.' He nodded while Tomoe bit his lip and nodded slightly.

Akura then looked up from the chart and smiled slightyl, " And Baby formula.' he nodded while Tomoe froze up but smiled weakly.. He didn't now how they knew that, maybe they saw Nanami before she went upstairs.. or maybe because she smelt pregnant? He didn't know..

Silver blinked and looked at Tomoe shocked before pausing... He had a mate mark on his neck... Ah. So that was it. He sighed out weakly and wrote down that a child was invovled before biting his lip and sighing out.

Akura-ou then nodded slightly and stood up gently, " We'll be back with you soon.' he nodded slightly as they turned to leave, but before they did- To Silver's shock, Akura-ou turned around and looked at Tomoe,

' By the way, Where did you get that pendant?He blinked before Tomoe blinked and looked down at it, He smiled gently at it.. and for some reason Silver froze.

" My mother gave it to me.' He whispered before Akura-ou odded and looked at the Silver from the corner of his eye. Silver paused and almost looked at him shocked.. how did this man know? Instead the man nodded and smiled,

' Well its lovely.. have a nice day.' he nodded and walked out with the red head, but when Silver turned to him to glare and confront him.. Akura-ou just patted his head and smiled.

' Lets go get something to bite on." he smiled and walked off leaving Silver to pause... and as the wind whipped through his red hair he gently looked down and pulled his black pendant out, he stroked his finger over it and paused...

_What was going on?_

* * *

Tomoe sighed out later that day and paused when he looked at the newspaper in his hand, Areno sat beside him and shook his head,

' Thats to expensive.." he muttered ' You don't need four bedrooms, Youll be sleeping with Nanami right?" He blinked before Tomoe blushed and looked down.. That was right.. They were going to have a baby, and the baby needed a father.. and a mother.

So... that meant they'd have to marry soon after the baby was born.

Tomoe blushed at the thought, marriage and his own apartment.. Mizuki would still be staying with them and Gwen was in the picture. Kurama had called just a few minutes before that and offered to come over and help with the finacial support.

It was nice and Tomoe would of smiled slightly at how all his friends was there.. there to help and there to stand up for him and Nanami in their hard times. The teen sighed out and looked at the ppaer before biting his lip.

' So A three bedroom.' He blushed and Areno nodded.

" You might have to live in a bad neiborhood for a short time.. Maybe get a small flat with three bedrooms,a small kitchen and a small living area." he nodded, " Then you guys can get something nicer as you graduate this year.' Areno nodded as Tomoe looked at him weakly and nodded.

That did seem like the best opinion, not the safest but the best since they couldn't afford anything else at the moment..

Tomoe sighed out and prepared to mark something off before the back door slammed open and Mizuki ran in looking panicked. Tears ran down his face as he choked and wailed weakly as he tried to dial somone. This took the foxes by surprised and they both stood up shocked before Mizuki looked at them.

' Whats going on?" Tomoe Blinked in shock before Mizuki choked, tears running down his pale face before he whined and tried to speak..

" I-its. Mammmhhh." He whined before Tomoe sighed out.

" What?" he blinked weakly before Mizuki choked and dropped his phone, tears streaking his face as Nanami came out and blinked. He looked at Tomoe with a lost expression before choking.

" I-Its Mom..." he choked and covered his face.'

_' Its Mom'_

* * *

**_HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO UPDATED AGAIN! XD I just wanted to say that this book may end soon. XD BUT! Do not worry! Why!? Because... _**

**_You-Will-Be-Getting-A-Book-TWO! XD I hope you enjoy this guys! XD_**


	76. Daddy?

_**75\. Daddy?**_

* * *

Tomoe froze up as Mizuki choked and cried in front of them, Something wasnt right, what he didn't know.. Until he said his mother was invovled.

_Oh no.._

Areno looked at Tomoe shcoked and slightly confused before Tomoe hopped off the couch. Nanami was on top of the stairs and gasped lightly as she covered her mouth and looked at Tomoe in shock. Gwen-who was in the kitchen- darted to the white haired teen and hugged him gently whiel Tomoe bit his lip weakly.

He didn't know what to do! He didn't have a clue! They didn't have a car because his father took it, why? Because he left him and left him alone... Tomoe honestly didn't know how long; Maybe it was for good and he would never see his father again... for some reason down deep inside he hoped so.

He really did..

Tomoe got up and swallowed before looking over at Areno, the black haired fox sighed out rather quickly and nodded,

" Everyone in my car." He snapped, ' Rii.. You might have to stay behind since I don't that many seats.' he whispered before she smiled and kissed his nose. The black haired fox smiled gently... for some reaosn..

This felt like he was finally making it up to Tomoe and his sister. His dead sister that he had promised... To take care of her boy; and now he got to. It was the best second chance he had ever gotten.. and he never wanted to let it go.. never again.

She smiled gently,  
" Go.. " She whispere,d "And Keep your promise.' She smiled before the black haired fox blinked and almost choked, he held it in and hugged her before nodding.

" Thank you Rii.' he whispered and then turned towards the panicking teens,

" File your butts into the car or get left behind.' He then smirked slightly, ' I drive fast.' he smiled gently whiel Nanami nodded and ran outside after her mother helped her pull on some loose clothes.'

She then slipped into the back seat along with Tomoe and Gwen, Tomeo buckled her up as Mizuki got to sick beside Areno. The snake felt sick to the stomach.. he didn't know what to do.

They said he had to say goodbye..

But he wasn't ready! HE DIDN"T WANT TO LOOSE HER! Curse Cancer! He didn't want this to happen, he was so scared.. he didn't want to loose her. If he did he'd be all alone, Even if Tomoe did loose his father... He was not alone.

But he would be.

Mizuki choked in panic before Tomoe leaned forward and patted his shoulder, he kept his other hand over Nanami to hold her in place as the car sped off towards the hopsital. Tomoe swore Areno knew people that was in the law if not he probably would of gone to jail for everything that was going on.'

So when they jerked into the ER parking Tomoe coudl of sworn he looked like a cat with its hair spiked up on all sides. Nanami had actaully held her stoamch and nearly started to pray in panic while Gwen was quiet and trying to breath.

WHAT THE CRAP!?

Areno on the other hand unbuckled and Mizuki acted unfazed because of the state he was in.. He nearly jumped out of the car when it finally stopped and Tomoe had to get out shakingly.. Nanami was more okay then he was and that was saying alot since she had a baby in her system.

Gwen got out and ran in with them all but once they entered only Mizuki was allowed to go back. He looked at them weakly.. his eyes watery.

Why did this have to happen? Out of all times?

Tomeo remembered Miss Yonomoir.. She was so young, sweet and kind. She had the smile of an angel and she always treated everyone like her freinds and family. Tomoe was like a second son and she was so sweet when she held him when his mother died. She had held him and calmed him down once he lost his everything..

And she gave his hope..

And now.. That hope was dying in the other room.

She had held in for a long time, She had fought for her life.. btu apparently the disease had other thoughts for her. She had a son, adopted.. but at least he had someone that he could look to and get advice.

Tomoe had Nanami and Gwen, but Mizuki? What did he have? And who did he have exactly? The white haired fox choked and looked down, his eyes watered before he tried to calm down.. but it was hard.

Nurses were rushing about them, but for some reson it wasn't real... Its like they passed slowly, and Mizuk was caught in the middle of it all. It was all for his mom, and Tomoe watched him slightly and sadly..

He remembered screaming for his mom, wanting to see her, but not being able to because of the metal in her stomach.. They said it was grussome, and the child didn't know what to do at his age other then scream and cry. He never saw her again after that.. and the two kids that was there and hugged him..

Was Kurama and Mizuki. The small Mizuki and the older Kurama.. He didn't understand why they stayed by him like that, But they did.. Even though he lost so much. Tomoe swallowed as Mizuki choked and ran back into the room.

A nurse came over to them and directed them to a waiting room before looking at Nanami confused and blinking.

" Ma'am..Are you here for a check-up?" she blinked before Nanami looked at her and then shook her head weakly. She placed a hand on her small baby bump and blushed, in a way it made Tomoe want to cuddle her... Which only made him blush and look down.

" U-Um no.." She whispered, " I-I'm here for a friend of mine.' She smiled weakly before the women shook her head and looked at her stomach.

" Sweetheart.. I'd have a checkup while your here.' She smiled gently, " After all, You should be having your first check up soon, right?" She smiled before Nanami blinked. She opened her mouth to decline before Gwen nodded and sighe dout,

' Okay.. Go ahead and take her back." She smile dbefore Nanami yelped.

" B-BUT MOMMA!' She whined before Gwen smiled gently and then hugged her. She bit her lip and sighed out,

" We're loosing Yonomori.. I don't want to loose my grandchild to." She whispered before Nanami nodded and hugged her back, she looked over her mother's shoulder at Tomoe.. The fox blinked and looked down shyly. It was true.. they had to check up on her stomach since she hit it last..

It made him feel horrible, but he had to this for her as well.

" Okay." He whiserped and nodded at Nanami, The girl blinked but smiled gently as he sighe dout and bit her lip as she looked at the nurse,

' Okay.. We'll do it.' She smiled before the woman smiled and then paused when she looked at Tomoe,

" Hes?" She muttered before Nanami smiled weakly,

' The father..' She whispered before the woman blinked but nodded gently.

' Alright.. follow me..' She smiled gently as she chuckled and walked them back. Tomoe swallowed slightly and bit his lip as he walked back and sighed out with them to the materity ward. He felt bad, he was there for Yonomori.. but this had to be done too. He knew this..

So...

_So be it._

* * *

Mizuki swallowed as the doctor sighed out and bit his lip, He was walking into the room after the doctor explained everything to him. His mom had been taken off life support not to long ago.. and now she was leaving the world in severe pain.

It was a miracle she had held in so long.. And now? Mizuki didn't know if he was as strong as she was, because he felt himself choke and start to cry when they doctor told him, he tried to calm him down.. But it was no use.

She was dying and if she didn't she'd be in pain for the rest of her life. She was young, and that meant years of pain.. and then she coudl die anyway. This was the best opinion.. and the snake-deep down- knew this.

So when the doctor patted his back and oepned the door? And Mizuki saw his frail, pale and skinny mother on that bed..

He froze and wanted from this horrible room of pain. He choked up and nearly screamed in panic, he almost lost it before Yonomori gently turned her head towards him and smiled gently.

Mizuki froze up, his eyes wide as he stared at her...

How was it possibel that she could smile? How coudl she smile and laugh weakly.. How coudl she ask him to come closer when she was like this? The snake was shocked before lifting his feeta nd slwoly walking towards her.

He didn't know whyhe felt nervous, maybe because he knew that this was the last time he'd see her with her eyes open, no more good morning.. No more I love yous and no more happiness from his , 'Momma'.

So when he realized this with each step, he let the tears fall, and he soon didn't care that he bailed and cried. He didn't care when he cried and leaned his head on her stomach, he didn't care when they got her blanket wet.. this was the last time he was going to see her alive.

The next would be a dead, makeup covered body in a coffin.

And he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her like that... He cried and choked before the woman smiled gently and stroked his head. This made him look up, his eyes red and puffy as he stared at her.

She smiled weakly and swallowed dispite the oxegyn in his nose, she opened her muth and sighed out gently,

" M-Mizuki.' She whispered and smiled, " Don't cry sweetie.." She whispered gently as Mizuki choked and shook his head as he cried. Panic in his body as he looked at her sharply and choked,

" How can you say that! Your dying!" He cried out before Yonomori smiled gently and patted his head gently,

" No sweetie... " She whispered, " I'm not.." She smiled weakly before Mizuki twitched and suddenly snapped,

" STOP IT!' he cried, " I KNOW YOU ARE!" He whined as she smiled weakly nd gently reached to her side. She pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it in his hand,

" Give that to Tomoe and Kurama..' She whispered gently as she looked at Mizuki, She then kissed his head and winced weakly before swallowing and biting her lip slightly,

" Mizuki... Momma isn't going to die.." She smiled gently as she gently reached forward and touched his chest, she sighed out and smiled weakly, " I will always be with you. I'm in your heart, and in your memories, I'd onyl die if you let me.' She smiled gently as Mizuki blinked and held her hand.

He held her fragil hand to his chest before he choked up and whined, " Mo-Momma.. I don't want t loose you.. I need you.' He choked as hot tears slipped down his face ; but the woman only smiled gently and sighed out.

" No you don't baby." She smiled before Mizuki looked at her shocked, she then swallowed and sighed out as she started to open her chapped lips. She then smiled and strked her face. She was truggling to say what she was getting ready to say.. and Mizki knew this.. This was he last speech to him.. her last advice.. And it tore him up on the inside.

He choked before she smiled gently and opened her mouth,

" I want to tell you this... " She whispered in pain, " Life... Its something you can't replace. But don't think that Life disappears.. it never does.. because you can keep that person alive in your memories.' She whispered and smiled , ' And With Life, You need the one thing that is far more improtant.. and that... Is.. " She choked and swallowed before Mizuki looked at her weakly.. She whined in pain and tried to breath before Mizuki choked up and whined.

' Please.. Please don't leave me..' He cried out and nearly screamed as she got a peice of paper and gently wrote a few words down. She cried and choked finally... after all that time, after all those years.. She finally cried.

She choked and kissed his head before choking and gently biting her lip.. She then laid her head back and made Mizuki scream.. pain in his chest as she slowly slipped away.. her eyes faded from their beauitful light and Mizuki cried and nearly screamed out in pain..

But he had no time to mourn as the doctors rshed in and yanked him out, he wasn't allowed in there when they checked over her.. and so he was there standing in the over busy hallway.. Staring ahead with silent tears running down his face.. He clenched the paper his mother gave him...

" Excuse us sir but please move.." A mna muttered making Mizuki blink and nod weakly as he walked farther and farther away from his mother... from his everything. When he looked up he realized he was in the maternity ward.. he blinked and slowly looked at the babies through the glass..

Huh...

Mizuki choked and swallowed as he leaned his head against the glass and wailed, tears running down his face when he looked at them.. At least they were Alive! He choked out in pain before he heard a small laugh and a chuckle.. and for some reason he turned his head and paused..

He then noticed a door cracked slightly before walking over to it and pearing in... and then inside was Tomoe and Nanami. He swallowed and choked before seeing Tomoe smile gently and kiss Nanamis hand.

The girl relaxed slightly before Mizuki saw a moving picture on a moniter.. and for some reason he sucked his breath in. The pain seemed to melt a little... and he froze when he saw a baby like blob on the screen.. Hsi eyes grew wide before his finger finally reconized the paper that his mother hand given him.

_'And With Life, You need this one thing that is far more Important, '_

And the snake choked when he saw the beauitful words that melted away the pain the most.. he choked and rubbed his eyes as he cried.

' _And with Life, You need this one thing that is far more important, And that..Mizuki.. Is_

_'Love.'_

_I love you sweetie.. Keep me alive.'_

_Momma..'_

Mizuki choked and covered his mouth, and for once he got it.. He would of never understood if he had not seen the babies.. and Tomoe and Nanami as they looked at their little creation.. But for some reason.. in the depths of his heart.

He understood perfectly..

Mizuki swalowed and bit his lip before the door came open and Mizuki saw Kurama. Kurama looked at her sternly before chking and screaming,

" YOU IDIOT!" And hugging him. Mizuki paused and arched his brow weakly before looking at him and sighing out,

" Why am I stupid right now?" He whined and sniffed as he tried to stop crying.. but Kurama then just shrugged and smiled weakly,

" I always wanted to do that.. Barg in, call someone and idiot and then hug them.. " he smiled weakly whiel Mizuki shook his head.

' Your head is to much into the TV Busniess I swear Tengu-kun.' he smiled weakly before Kurama smiled weakly and hugged him..

Mizuki got it now...

Even if it took him a little while, and even if it took his adoptive brothers a little while.

_He got it.._

* * *

Nanami smiled slightly as She looked at Tomoe, The doctor had found the babies heart beat.. And surprising it was healthy, even after the hit. A bit weak but still fighting and strong... Nanami would of cried, but.. she was too happy.. and slightly worried for Mizuki.

Tomoe on the other hand went silent when he saw the image.. and his hand tightened on hers..

They were looking at their miracle. They're beautiful picture that they had made all in one night.. That child that was inside her.. Was theirs to hold and to keep forever.

And she loved it..

Nanami smiled gently and held Tomoe's hand before he leaned over to her and gently kissed her, his lips lingered before he whined and kissed her more. The doctor of course shook this off and sighd out.

She was used to seeing this and she had a husband herself, and the men usually were kind of passionate when they found out they were gonna be daddies. Hers sure was.. She smiled gently before Tomoe kissed her again a small.

" Thats so gross Tomoe-kun.' Sounded through the air.

Tomoe froze up and jerked his head towards the door to see Mizuki smiling weakly at him, But Tomoe's mind snapped from Nanami to him rather quickly, he stood up.. even though he was embarrassed, and swallowed.

" W-Well?" He whispered before Kuama winced and looked down. Mizuki then looked at Tomoe and smiled weakly, he nodded and bit his lip as he looked down.

' Mom is no more..' He whispered gently before Tomoe's smile dropped and he swallowed. He then gently hugged Mizuki and sighed out weakly,

" I'm sorry..' He whispered before Mizuki smiled weakly and hugged him,

" Its okay.." Mizuki smiled and tried not to cry, " I'm going to keep her alive..In my memories.' He smiled before Tomoe paused.. and then smiled as he hugged him. He wished someone would of told him that years ago.. but at least Mizuki had it.

Thats when Kurama gasped and poked the baby moniter, " Is that the little squirt!" he laughed, ' Its adorable!" he cooed before Nanami giggled and smiled.

' Yeah it is.. But we don't know what it is yet.' She smiled gently and stroked her tummy before Tomoe smirked and paused. He put a hand on his mouth before smiling brightly,

" Boy! He grinned before Nanami shook her head.

' My family has girls and girls only.' She smirked before Tomoe lauhed.

' Ah yes.. But I'm a Yokai, I'm sure a Yokai gene can break that curse at least once." He smirked befroe Kurama gagged and Mizuki whined.

' Guys flirt when we're not in the room... " Kurama muttered before mizuki smirked. Tomoe on the other hand rolled his eyes.. At least they were together in this right? He smiled gently and helped Nanami up.. and soon they had their papers and were let out..

But they weren't expecing to be walking down the hallway and to be stopped by a tall man with brown hair. When Tomoe saw him he bared his teeth and backed up, His tail wagging. Kurama glared darply whiel Mizuki slitted his snake like eyes..

But all that could be heard through all the growls and snaps in the hospital? Was this...

' Nanami?"

Nanami froze up and backed up before placing a hand on her tummy, guarding it before these words slipping out,

_' Daddy?'_


	77. Flats and Veiws, Oi

_**76\. Flats And Veiws, Oi...**_

* * *

'Daddy?" Nanami blinked in shock, her eyes wide as she looked at the rough looking man ahead of her. He had that scruffle on his beard and his coat was long and black, it did look like he hit it good in the money department; but he looked and smelled aweful.

Maybe it was the alcohol...

Tomoe had smelt it right away, he had covered his senstive mouth and gagged slightly from the smell, so gross. Hehad remembered getting drunk that one time and then trowing his guts up, he didn't know why someone would do that to themselves over and over again.

But apparently this man didn't care to much.

Nanami on the other hand went stone cold, she touched her mouth and backed in shock as she looked at him. This was the man that had sexually abused her. This was the man that made her feel disjusting and sick to the stomach. This man...

He was here and it was scaring the crap out of her, but even if she recomposed herself? She had already let him see how disjusted and scared she was when she said 'Daddy'. If he really was one... At least he wasn't as bad as Mikage, Who, Abaonded his child just because he got a girl pregnant-instead of helping him out in some way possible.

" Nanami..' He blinked in shock, his eyes wide before they shifted to her mid section. It had the small bump that drew anyone in, and she seemed to glow out and let her light radiate to everyone around.

She was glowing, not only because of the pregnacy, but because of what Mikage did to her-or for her.'

The man on the other hand paused and let his eyes linger on her stomach, this made her twitch as she gently took her hand and covered the bump; her eyes wide as her breathing turned shaggy and unrully. She swallowed as Tomoe kept her at arms length.

And then?

" Your the father right?" The man said blanky as he looked at Tomoe.

The fox went quite , his glare darkened and his teeth bared. His ears flattened as the man just looked balnkly, and then? He sighed out and shook his head; he looked at his daughter and sighed out weakly.

" Congradulations.' he muttered and walked off, leaving the girl to blink in shock. Her eyes grew wide in shock, her breath shallow in shock and irritation; but for some reason... Even after all of that.. It made her breath leave her mouth heavily, and she turned around and looked at the fleeting man.

" Daddy?" She called out before the man paused and slightly turned his head, he looked at her before she swallowed and nodded.

" Thank you.' She whispered before the man nodded slightly and walked out of the hallway to the main area. This left the girl to pause and relax before Tomoe gently touched her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeaze.

She smiled at his loving touch and gently kissed his hand before sighing out weakly and biting her lip,

' Tomoe.. She whispered gently, making-not only Tomoe- But Mizuki and Kurama to look at the pregnant girl. Nanami grinned slightly and looked at them all, Tomoe...

And his brothers.

" Lets go home..' She whispered gently before Tomoe blinked but smiled gently.'

" Yeah okay.' he whispered and patted her back, making her smile and look out at the doors one last time.

_'Thank you daddy.'_

* * *

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER~**_

* * *

A few weeks later the funeral had been taken care of... and to Tomoe's shock, Mizuki hardly shed a tear. Instead he stood there at the coffin, smiled at his mother and gently placed a note beside her head. He kissed her forehead one last time and sighed out.

And on that note... It said something that he meant for all to come, for all his family to come and even for his adoptive one.

'_ I'm going to keep you alive Momma..._

.

.

.

_By keeping Your Love Alive.'_

Mizuki smiled and had stayed strong, Even stronger then Tomoe or Kurama had been. He had stayed strong and made sure that through it all... He coudl be for his brothers. he had always wanted to be.. and he had already realized that she wasn't dead exactly.

In body yes, but in heart no... She was still there, and he would always let people know that. So now that the funeral was over, now that the pain had passed and the life that they had was soon passed away, and shattered...

Now came the the difficulty of rent bills. And Tomoe knew what unpaid bills led to... Which was not good at all given what was happening at all. It made him tremble as Gwen watched him pick up the bill that had a red ntoice on it and then whine and look at Nanami in worry when it said ,

_**Notice of Eviction.'**_

The horror was that he had to leave his family home, the home he was raised in. The home he had loved more then anything in the whole world...

He had to move.

Tomoe his lip slightly as Nanami-Whos stomach was even bigger then a few weeks ago- Smiled weakly and gently patted his shoulder. This left the teen to sigh out weakly as he looked at her and smiled.

" W-Well.. i guess this means that Me and Areno are gonn ahave to accpect the next flat we see, even if its crap.' he winced before Nanami smiled brightly and giggled. Tomoe on the other hand smiled, why was it she made eveything so good?

" We'll make it!" She giggled gently as she looked at him, " We always have, through thick and thin. We can do this Tomoe, I know we can..' She smiled and laughed again as she rubbed her tummy.

Tomoe on the other hand smiled weakly and sighed out. The next flat they had planned to see had grey comcrete floors, bad off wooden walls and a messed up bathroom. Plus there was four bedrooms in it, but they were small. The kitchen was the only thing updated in it and that was to much.

He had only seen pictures and Areno had graimed and said he was crazy for even considering it, but at least it wouldn't be as bad as the one house they just went to see, where Tomoe was walking and nearly fell through the second floor.

That house was a definate no.

Now today he had to go see this flat with Areno... Which he hoped would turn out fine. Plus he was going to apply for a singing job at a local theatre and then the Hospital job. Two jobs but he didn't care... Kurama would tutor him in the singing department and the hopsital Gwen would help him with.

Nanami was even taking small medical classes to be an RN, which would be a help after she finished EIGHT years of college- After she finished her highschool years of course. Tomoe sighed out weakly and looked at his pregnant mate before biting his lip and sighing out.

He had to do this... Right?

* * *

" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Tomoe yelped when he saw the flat that he HAD to choose. It was this or the street.. Althoguth the street would probably be better then this! PLUS! It was thirty minutes from his original hometown, in a different town.. IN KYOTO!

Tomoe yelped as water dripped from the ceiling and hit him in the ear, it made him look up in shock before Areno bit his lip and looked inside one of the rooms before regretting it since it smelt like old cheese and mildew.

He was shocked and he wondered how anyone in their right mind would live in a place like this, but then again maybe they were desperate like Tomoe and Nanami. This was the last place they could afford and now they had to live here.

It was something they had to get, and it was disgusting. There was even a dead rat in the corner and Tomoe stayed clear of it while gagging, he wanted to scream... he knew this place was gonna have to be cleaned, refresher.. replaced and repainted. Plus it would need heat added and air conditioner.

The only good ting about the place was the balcony the size of half the place it self. It had french doors that walked out onto it, and as you did.. you saw the beauty of Kyoto. It was the only good thing about the house, and the more Tomoe looked out the window..

The more he felt sick to the stomach.

He loved the view, the beauty and the peace. It was good for rasing kids, good schools were close by and the social services main frame was close to here. Which meant that Silver and Akura-ou didn't have to travel so far away..

But STILL! The roof coudl of caved it, or it needed water damage repair! It smelt horrible and completely moldy... But.. Areno did smile and looked at the hard wood floors, he tore up some old carpet and gagged before smiling slightly.

" The hardwood is beauitful...We can really fix this place, Not all at once.. but we can fix it.' Areno looked at Tomoe, but the teen was still staring out at the beauitful landscape. He then nodded and looked at Areno, his eyes wide as he looked at him.

" Am I crazy if I say yes?" he whispered in shock before Areno laughed.

" Maybe.. but we can make it for the best" he smiled before Tomoe nodded and looked around it. He looked at the dusty floors and then nodded slightly... He breathed in and bit his lip as he looked at his Uncle and then nodded.

" Okay...' he whispered gently.

_' Lets do this..'_

* * *

_**This One is a bit shorter! BUTTTT! Theres only like Three chapters left? SOOOOOO! XD Yeah, I'm nearing the end... DON'T HATE ME! There's gonna be a second book! And I hope you like it because I am excited for it! XD**_


	78. We'll Find Each Other Again, And Cramps

**_77\. We'll Find Each Other Again, And Cramps.'_**

* * *

Nanami whined and bit her lip as her hand searched for the lamp on the side of her bed, she sweaty hand searched for it before she turned the lamp on and then fanned herself slightly... Oh god.. it was so hot..

She looked over at Tomoe who was bundled up and shivering to himself, she didn't get why he was acting all cold when the room was an oven. She choked and groaned out in pain as she reached for the table fan and flipped it on.

She was three months...

THREE!

And Now she was whining about the small cramp that filled her lower section. She never did understand what it was... And it freaked her ut on occasion, the last time she had a cramp like that she woke Tomoe up only for him to shove a book at her head that said,

_' What to expect when your expecting.'_

She was shocked by the title and looked back at Tomoe, who was fast asleep again, his mouth slightly parted as he shivered and twitched. He was't even sweaty in the slightest and Nanami was in shock at this.

So when the girl laid there she stared at the ceiling and whined weakly, her eyes heavy from the amount of sweat on her. Her white night dress stuck to her skin as she graoned and hissed weakly..

Maybe she should stick her head in the freezer again? That would be nice... for like.. two seconds of releif. This made the girl whimper as she looked down and then slowly looked at the taunting book.

It had a woman in a rocking chair knitting and to her it was unfair to all woman kind to see that figure: but then again she was new to this so she didn't have room to talk at all in that manner.

Nanami sighed out weakly and gently picked the bok up before reading, ' Okay..' She mutttered and looked at it. She whined and shifted as she cramped again, " You are having growing pains.. your pelvis is slowly stretching so that it cam make way for the baby-... Thats gross.." Nanami blinked and then whined, " If this is a boy Im going to feel so defiled." She whined and patted her stomach weakly.'

She then leaned her head back and whined as she turned the air condictioner on along with a fan. She was sweating like a pig to her dismay, and she wanted to bath.. but Tomoe said not to without her mom supervising so she didn't slip and fall.

The girl whined and shifted on her side before biting her lip in worry, First packing and now cramps. They had been packing for a while and they realized they couldn't take eveything since the flat was so small.

In the morning the social workers were actually coming to help them pack things up, thank goodness since there was so much valuable and unvaluable things. Nanami sighed out weakly and looked back at the book.

" Oh why not?" She whined and turned to the next chapter, she then went pale and slowly panned to Tomoe.. before scooting awaya nd turning the page, ' NOPE! That ain't happenng.' She laughed weakly and then grossed out again," I... I...

_" I CAN'T READ THIS OH MY GOD!'_

* * *

Silver rolled his eyes as he looked around at the big house that they were now standing in, As of late they had been going through paper work and Akura-ou had helped Tomoe get a theatre job.

Which wasn't that good on pay but it was enough to pay for the rent in the flat they were getting, plus there was how they had been providing food money for them of late. Silver sighed out and looked at the boxes before taking off his jacket and shaking his head.

If this was what it took to get paid then fine! He'd be okay with this as soon as he got everything done with the packing. He was going to help and finish their move. Then they had to keep supporting them until they were officaly back on their feet; then he would forget all about Tomoe Mikage...

And Why he had the other half to his pendant.

Silver paused but rolled his eyes as he picked up a box and sat it down on the couch, he opened it and then started to wrap up fragil objects in newspaper before setting them down. Tomoe stood on the other side cleaning the couch out and biting his lip.

" I think I can afford a moving truck big enough for the matresses and this couch.. Sadly not the bed stands but we can do without for a while." Tomoe nodded as Akura-ou skipped by holding duck tape in his mouth.

When he sat it down he closed a box and nodded before Silver paused and nodded.

" So you'd let Nanami sleep on the floor?" He blinked and almost scoffed before Tomoe blinked and winced.

" I would take the bed post.. but their heavy and far to big. I'll get another soon.' he nodded and then bit his lip, " Once I do then we'll be okay. I'm sure I can get one before her due date.' Tomoe nodded slightly and ten bit his lip.

They had been to Inari just the other day and it scared him.. Why? The baby was due in the dead of winter and this year they said that Kyoto was going to get hit hard. That wasn;t good since their walls were weak and they needed heating installed.. And that would cost a good thousand or so.

So he just hoped the little child held in for a little while longer, at least till spring which was a month overdue but he could hope for a miracle right? Tomoe sighed out and lifted a box, letting his pendant catch Silvers eye once again..

This made the red head paused and twitch. He didn't understand why they were matching.. he really, honestly didn't know. It was ticking him off the more he thought about it.. so he just picked up a box and jerked it around.

He made sure to be careful expect for Akura-ou shoving him and making him drop it..

He glared at the black haired man who shrunk back before bending down to pick up the mess, only his hand linger on an older photo. He paused and gently let his fingers graze the tips of the beauitful picture..

He then picked it up and looked it over, his eyes scaled it before he flipped it over and froze up. His eyes feralled but not in anger.. No.

Just surprise and confusion.

He looked at the picture and paused when he saw a slightly taller white haired boy wearing the pedant. Then there was a red headed boy loking annoyaed as the white haired boy connected the two pedants together and was doing a peace sign...

That red head.. It couldn't be... But as he lifted his hand he gently touched the pendant under his clothes. Why had he not remembered this exactly? He paused and then froze up when he saw the boy again in the photo..

No way..

This child was human, which only meant that... This was before he had been shot and killed, before he had to be reborn and sent back to Lily... He grimaced and almost rubbed the spot where the bullet had entered,

But what made him pause was the small memory that floated through his mind..

'We'll find each other again Silver!'

_'We'll find each other again...'_

* * *

_**CLIFFFFYYYYY! XD WHAT DO YOU GUYS EXPECT TO HAPPEN NEXT!? CAN YA TELL ME GUYS!? Or... Are you frightened to tell me.. XD**_


	79. We Moved In and Beginning A Life Once Ag

_**78\. We moved In and Beginning a life Once Again...**_

* * *

_**Prepare For a HUGE time Skip, and Don't worry.. This will all be explained in Book TWO! XD After this is one more Chapter! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR BOOK TWO!? XD**_

* * *

Silver had stayed quite that week, and for a few more weeks to come... They were to busy as they packed and fixed boxes upon boxes... It even got so bad that their power got turned off and they coudln't see hardly anything wen they were moving things at night.

The good thing was they could get food thanks to the social services.. They needed it bad and at times Tomoe would gather them all and they would all sit in the floor of the dark living room and light a fake fire.

The orange light shown on them as Tomoe and Nanami talked, Gwen made up stupid stories and even as Silver worked late into the night he brought Lily over when she got off work. She helped with her levitating powers and surprisingly she hit it right off with Nanami.

But he couldn't get the pendant out of his mind... He didn't know what it was, It seemed to affect him slightly; and he didn't knwo what it was. In fact, it confused him... more then anything. Tomoe had the other half of the Ying and Yang...

The white pedant, the other part. He didn't understand.. and yet he remembered a woman laughing and telling him to,

' _Calm down. Brothers don't argue..'_

Silver shook his head.

Today was the one day.. the one day where they didn't have to worry about Power, or food.. But they did have to worry about the pouring rain that was being shone outside.. and for the fact that Nanami bent down to pick up a box and lift it up...

" WHOA!" Tomoe, Mizuki and Kurama screamed as Nanami whined when they yanked her arms back. Akura-ou went and out the box before Silver yanked it from him and rolled his eyes.

" STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CRIPPLE!" Nanami suddenly snapped leaving Tomoe to blink. His eyes grew wide whiel Gwen laughed weakly.. Ah.. the wonderful Momozeno snap. She remembered her husbands look... it terrified him for a long time. She giggled whiel Mizuki whined and hid behind Kurama.

Kurama shivered and swallowed while Nanami rubbed her stomach, it was out there now and what worried Tomoe was that it was raining outside. Plus it was in the middle fo winter and the rain was ice cold...

And Nanami was Eight months by this time around.

Tomoe bit his lip and sighed out while Silver rolled his eyes and looked out the window Kurama had pulled the moving truck to the back of the house so they could move the boxes easier but Nanami was getting antsy.. and crampy. And REALLY IRRITATED.

This only made Tomoe bit his lip slightly, She was twitching by this time and Silver, Lily, Akura-ou, Mizuki and Kurama were helping him move boxes to the SMALL moving truck they had. They already had some of the boxes at the flat and the place had been cleaned after a week or two.

Now they were moving out of the big house that Tomoe had known oh so well. It made him sigh out as he looked up at the high ceilings and high rafters before looking at Nanami who was ranting at her mom abut how hot she was at the moment.

He watched Gwen sigh and hand Nanami a hand fan before he chuckled weakly and walked over to her,

" Why don't you get in the car?" He smiled softly and stroked her head, this made the girl look up at him with her bright brown eyes. He smiled brightly at this... he loved her eyes, he loved them so much. Just like he loved her. More then anything in this whole world.

Even if they were going to a scary flat..who cared really? He'd be with her. nd he was glad with this. More then anything actually..

Tomoe sghed out and looked around the house before Nanami nodded and paused,

' Can We get sushi later on?" She pouted before Tomeo sent her a look.

" Not until the baby is born.' He smiled slightly making the girl grumble. She wanted fish.. she wanted to eat fish dang it! She growled and looked down before Tomoe smiled weakly and kissed her neck in a light peck. This caused the girl to pause and blush before he smiled and sighed.

" Just get ready to see ur new home.. kay?" he smiled gently before the girl nodded weakly and sighed out.

" But I have to warn you.." He winced and leaned on the couch, which was the last thing that needed to be moved ( And Silver was ranting for him to move-Which he ignored. ) , " Since its raining.. ' he paused and then laughed, " There will be a leak or two." he smiled brightly before Akura-ou walked in.

His eyes narrowed before he shivered and then whined out, ' WHAT RAIN!?" He snapped and shivered before Tomoe froze and looked out at the window. He froze up when he saw snow starting to pour down... making him wince.

Silver rolled his eyes and pushed Tomoe out of the way before grumbling darkly,

' Idiot! Your setting us behind!" he snapped and got one side of the couch as Akura-ou helped get the other. Mizuki and Kurama held open the french doors that was part of the house and carried it to the moving truck. The couch almost didn't fit but they made it slightly.'

Once inside they closed the door and slapped the back before the moving man went ahead of them.. This only left Tomoe to stand and look at the inside of the empty house.. some things were being left behind since he coudln't keep it all.

It made him sigh slightly as he slowly looked at the window seat by the largest window in the house, he looked out the window and shivered as he looked at the snow.. it was building up fast which meant they shoudl be leaving instead of him just staring..

But he couldn't help it.

Tomoe gently brushed the ledge of the window, touching it softly and biting his lip.. This house had bad memories.. but.. It had more good ones. And that was something that he would miss more then anything in the whole world.

The fox bit his lip as he remembered a little white haired boy jumping up and down climbing up on the seat and starring at the snow. It made tears form in his eyes as he looked at the little boy and gently wraped his scarf around his neck.

The little boy looked at him before Tomoe smiled gently and sighed out,

" Goodbye.." he whispered softly before the byo blinked and giggled.'

" Your me right?" The boy smiled brightly before Tomoe blinked in shock. he then giggled and laughed,

" You can't say goodbye to yourself Baka!" The child laughed before Tomoe choked.. Tears started to slip from his eyes before the child giggled and hugged him.. but faded softly as the memory traced its way back into the dark corridors of the house...

And Tomoe felt someone touch his shoulder onyl making him cuddle the hand and gently kiss it. Nanami smiled gently at him and sighed out,

" Its going to be okay.' She whispered gently as she snuggled him. Tomoe smiled weakly and nodded,

" Yeah.." he whisered, ' I know.. I'm just.. saying goodbye for a little while." he chuckled gently and kissed her cheek, this made the girl smile and then sigh out weakly. She rubbed circles on his back making him sigh out and then laugh.

" Everyone is gonna be mad we're late.." he whispered before she giggled and kissed him softly.

" Yeah I know..' She smiled gently and nuzzled him as he chuckled softly and stood up, he gently grabbed her hands and helped her up; making the woman laugh slightly and pat her stomach.

" Our child is kicking alot today.' She winced out but Tomoe smiled weakly and laughed.

" It is a Yokai..' he whispered before Nanami smiled slightly.

They had decided a few months back that they wanted the babies gender to be a surprise, they didn't know what they were gonna get yet.. But they were excited. She had been through all her check up's.. Her prenadles... Even Tomoe took a few- only so she wouldn't whine to much.

Tomoe gently placed his head on her tummy and smiled softly,

" It is kicking like crazy.' he chuckled and looked at her shyly, " I guess its like its mom when she sleeps huh?" He smirked before Nanami smacked him on the head.

" Thats not funny! I toss and turn! So what!?" She whined before Tomoe laughed and sighed out, He gently took her hand and then sighed out as he pecked her lips and blushed. Even after all this time it was still weird to do that, not that he minded.

" Lets go.' he whispered before Nanami laughed and nodded as she stroked her stomach and then winced softly.

' I swear it has your strenght.' She whined before Tomoe rolled his eyes and blushed.

" Whatever.."

This set the girl off and made her laugh..

Yeah... Lets go.. Into this new life that we were given.

_Into this new life with you.'_

* * *

Nanami blanched as They pulled up into the flat like apartment parking lot. She blinked in shock while Gwen patted her shoulder. Tomoe winced but sighed out as he bit his lip,

" Thank god we got here on time.. the snow is so bad we woudln't made it.' He muttered and then shivered as he looked at Nanami. He smiled weakly as his violet eyes shone with anticipation.

' Lets go in okay?" He winced slightly as he looked at her. Nanami on the other hand nodded weakly and bit her lip as she pushed her door open only to be blasted with snow, ice and cold air. The girl whined and shivered before Tomoe hopped out and helped her out..

Gwen climbed out and sighed when she saw Kurama and Mizuki run into the flat.. It was on a top floor t her dismay, which meant stairs. Silver and Akura-ou was already inside, trying to get the planks dried from the rain and then trying to stuff some of the holes in the ceiling by nailing some two by fours to it.

Mizuki started to help which made Silver glare, this only Made Kurama take it up instead.. not much change by who cared? As long as the snow stopped coming in. Then Mizuki and Akura-ou hauled in a heater. He plugged it in and sighed out weakly softly.'

" Thsi might warm up the bedroom for them.' He paused then smirked, " That might be helpful for them.' He smiled brightly before Kurama smacked his head.

' Perv.." he muttered before mIzuki whined and Gwen walked in. She shook the snow off, shivered and ran to the heater as she rubbed her hands together and bit her lip.

" Man.. I havent' seen this bad of a blizzard since my childhood.' She mutted as Silver nodded and looked at his phone.

" Says it will be going on for phones and to stay off roads.. " he muttered before Akur-ou turned on the buildings heat as well. it soon started to get a bit toasty, just enough to live in. Meanwhile Tomoe helped Nanami up the stairs and opened the door for her before the girl walked in and blinked.;

What she saw was a long oaky hardwood floor. It was shined so it didn't look that bad.. She smiled slightly and noticed most of the walls were grey and cjipped, but that would be fixed.. she knew this.

At least it was warm after all. There was door on the guest bed room, but it had a sheet.. Again, that would be replaced. But what she loved the most was how the hallway stepped down twice, and they had a HUGE circular living room. It led out to a HUGE balcony.. the windows had been sealed and replaced a week ago so the heat was trapping nicely..

Maybe a little to nicely.

Nanami smiled whiel Tomoe looked at her slightly,

" Now I know its not much.. but we worked hard on it.' he smiled weakly before the girl chuckled and smiled. She patted her stoamch and covered her mouth before choking, earning a tissue from Silver.. but he refused to aknowldge he gave it to her.

Nanami chuckled weakly, " I love it.." She whispered and then paused. She winced and ground her teeth as she patted her stomach again,

" Dang it Tomoe..' Nanami whined, " Its kicking alot..' She huffed as she stroked her stomach, Tomoe smiled sheepishly before he closed the door... But as soon as the door clicked shut? As soon as it closed?

Nanami choked and gripped the side wall, her eyes grew wide as Tomoe froze from the sound of a splash...

Then Silver blinked and jerked his head towards the floor, he looked under his feet and gagged at the goofy liquid while Akura-ou went pale,

' Ew..." he whined and stepped back before Nanami choked. Thats When Tomoe yelped and froze up before Gwen paled...

" OH MY GOD!" Nanami yelped and held her stomach a little lwoer then usual, " T-Tomoe.." She whined, "Its coming.. " She yelped, " ITS COMING!" She screamed in panic before Tomoe froze up..

_Oh god NO!'_

* * *

" GAAHHHH! MOMMAAA! NO! KEEP THAT IDIOT AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANNA SEE HIS FACE AT ALL!" She screamed as Tomoe paled. Gwen had pulled out a futon and laid it down for Nanami, it was older but who cared.. it was gonna get soiled anyway.

They had spent five miutes trying to figure out how this baby was going to be born. It kind of went like.

" WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO A HOSPTIAL!"

" ARE YOU BLOOMING CRAZY! YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING OUTSIDE!'

" STOP SCREAMING AND PAY ATTNETION TO ME!"

" RIGHT!"

Now Nanami was wailing out in pain as Inari walked in, covered in snow. Thank god he was a wheat god, and a doctor. If not then they would of been screwed. Right now Nanami was wailing out in pain as Tomoe stood back..

Only because he was watching in amazment before going green,

' Oh god..' he groaned, " Thats so gross.' he whined out in panic before Gwne had him sit beside Nanami and hold her hand. The mother went to the productive end and bit her lip slightly. She sighed out as Nanami whined and cried before Inari came in and tiwtched.'

" Now?" he muttered and sighed out as he looked at Nanami and it his lip, He then looked at Tomoe weakly.

" Did you two take ANY birthclasses?" he muttered before Tomoe blinked.

" Whats those.." he trailed off before Inari galred and dragged a hand through his hair. Gwen got up and shooed Silver, Akura-ou and Kurama out.. Mizuki was already out and gagging from the sticky mess that ONE of them had to clean up. Before it stained the floor anyway.

Inari then sighed out weakly and looked at Nanami,

" Okay sweetie.." he whispered gently, ' I need you to breathe gently and calm down a bit. I know thats hard to ask but I know you can do it.. Your a strong girl.' He smiled as Nanami paused and then nodded slightly. She started to breath slightly, trying to calm down.

Gwen shut the door so no one knew what was going on inside or outside the door... And Then Inair smiled weakly as Nanami groaned weakly and cried weakly. She looked at Tomoe and choked, tears in her eyes.

" I.. I can't do this."she cried out and panicked slightly before Tomoe held her hand and kissed her knuckles. He bit his lip and then smiled shyly at her... God how she loved that shy look. She swallowed as he smiled.

' You can.. I know you can.' he whispered gently as Nanami choked and gripped his hand tightly, he winced as she did so... Then She choked and breathed as Inari smirked and nodded gently.'

" Okay.. Push.' he nodded as Gwen held hot water and gave Inari a towel.. This left the girl to whine and then cry out weakly as she tried..

Tomoe just wished then she didn't make his hand go numb from all the pressure..

* * *

Nanami cired out in pain before Inari blinked and laughed, " Its Crowning! One more time.." he chuckled before Nanami cried and whined, tears in her eyes before she choked and slightly screamed, pain in her eyes before Inari paused...

He bit his lip and looked at Gwen who covered her mouth and shook her head.. Tomoe on the other hand froze up, his heart dropped slightly.. Where was the screaming? The wails? Nanami even looked confused as she looked at Inari.

Inari on the other hand swallowed and bit his lip, pain flashed over his eyes before he bit his lip and looked down slightly.

" A boy.." he whispered leaving Nanami to blink. A boy? Her family could only have girls so this shocked her, yet made her smile slightly... but.. Something wasn't right.

' Inari..' Tomoe muttered, his voice in warning before the man swallowed and sighed out.

' I'm sorry.." he whispered softly.'

Tomoe froze slightly, his eyes wide in panic Before Inari bit his lip slightly and looked down at the lifless baby in his arms. He didn't understand.. A few minutes ago it was kicking Nanami like crazy.. and now..

Tomoe choked slightly as Inari shook his head and sighed out as he let the teen carry his dead son. Tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his face slightly.

" Is this a punishment for... For getting her pregnant?" He choked, tears streaming down his face as he held the boy to his face and whined out, ' I"m so sorry..' he whispered, " It was wrong.. what I did was wrong... I just didn't want to loose you!" He wailed out.

Tears streamed down his face as he covered his face with the liitle white haired boy, he nuzzled him and choked, tears running down his face before Nanami covered his mouth and wailed..

Maybe this was punishment.. Because of what had happened and because he got her pregnant... Nanami choked and looked at her baby.. the thing that had grown in her for eight months... HE WAS DEAD! DEAD!

And She couldn't help but want to blame herself..

She covered her face in greif before She cried as well.

The baby stayed still, his hair white as he was breathless.. and Tomoe cried, his heart broken, who would not have a broken heart! He wanted this baby, he wanted this little boy!

He cried out and choked, his white hair shading his eyes as tears ran down his face and gently touched the cheeks of the child in his arms... his child, their child. Their baby boy.. THEIR BABY!

" P-Please.. " He choked, " I'm sorry.' He whispered and gently held his son.. he had waited for a while, after all this time packing.. after all of it getting ready for this baby. They even had a small nursey they were going to set up in the room..

But not now..

Tomoe choked and groaned in agony, tears running down his pale face.. Maybe he was so grieved and he didn't see the room darken.. maybe he didn't feel it go cold, and he didn't see the dead child in his arms start to breathe slightly.

BUT, The baby boys white hair turned from white to a dark abony black, streaking his ears and tail and it slowly stopped.. showing the child's hair had went black completely.. But Tomoe didn't see it...

But until something happened that almost knocked the heat off in the room, it made Tomoe freeze; his eyes wide as Nanami sucked in her breath and then groaned in pain as she rubbed her stomach.

Inari blinked in shock and Gwen swallowed harshly before They saw a women.. An awefully beauitful but for some reason scary woman. Tomoe nearly jumped but held his son protectively as she folded her arms and huffed,

"Child born only to die the day you were born, one who is fated to create pain. " She narrowed her eyes, ' My name be Uniliya, I control death itself.. Now all around you child.." She galred at the baby, " Listen well."

Tomoe paused and froze, God of death... What was she doing, why!? He choked in panic as Nanami froze up and gently touched her baby in panic, what was going on and why!? Ad Why was this woman talking to her dead son! The boy was dead and even if he was alive he woudln't understand! He was only a baby!

But she continued to talk as she looked at the child,

"For my power will bring you back- for it is not your time- but be warned for there will be consequences to what I have seen you do in the future." The woman glared and hissed, her eyes narrowed in hate on the infant.' Tomoe clucthed the child close to his chest, What could his son possibly do that coudl anger her so much!

But he didn't care..

She said she would bring him back! If She'd bring him back.. then.. Tomoe paused in shock, He didn't care what his son did. Whatever he did in the future, wither it be bad or good.. He'd always love him. And He wanted to be what his father wasn't! He didn't care anymore!

Even if the child did the most horrible deed, he'd forgive him... HE'D FORGIVE HIM UNLIKE HIS FATHER WHO DID NOT CARE AT ALL FOR HIM! He'd be much better then that, he swallowed and looked up at Uniliya,

" I will never forgive you for what you did to HER but be warned, Unless you redeem yourself and love the world enough to appreciate it- my anger will not be quenched! I will allow you to live until you are twenty five in order to fix what you did but if you are unable to then that will be the year you die. However-"

Uniliya paused "If you can learn to let go of your pain and not only learn to respect but appreciate life, and find away to redeem yourself for crimes that are most cruel, Then... and Only then will I extend your life. But be warned, my curse- my anger is never to be taken likely, for unlike my brother who will extend and sustain life, I will be angered enough to make you suffer an eternity for your past mistakes. My power will leave you suffering to the point that you'll beg for death but will only get it once your time is up" she said sternly as she looked at the baby boy... . She then paused and sighed out,

"I know that there will be times that you'll end up in life threatening situations which is why I'll allow this 'gift' to keep you alive but be warned" her eyes narrowed "The moment you hurt HER is the moment my curse will reveal it's mark and fester to the point that nothing will take the pain away" Uniliya narrowed her eyes slightly and breathed out..

Tomoe stared at her in shock.. So his son woudl hurt somone? But who?And Why? But he cared not.. He would not let his son die so early... HE WOULDN'T! he'd do anything to help him, and if that meant protecting him and letting him see life in a brand new way..

Then so be it..

He swallowed and looked at his child gently, her eyes searching the infants face slightly in panic.'

Tomoe looked at his baby weakly, pain in his eyes.. before the baby coughed out.

Blood formed past his lips but his hair stayed black and his beauitful brown eyes turned from brown to a dark red.. A red that was creamy.. and out of tune with the world. He coughed and tried to breath before he started to breath and cry...

But his hair and eyes made Tomoe and Nanami blink and cringe. Inari shuddered in shock as he bit his lip, and Nanami choked slightly as the baby tried to find light about him.

As the chill started to die down Tomoe bit his lip and choked as he held the baby close. He cuddled him before Nanami smiled weakly.

Nanami smiled an dgasped as she looked at her baby, crying in releif before Tomeo looked up to thank the woman.. But she was gone.

He froze up in shock before stroking his sons cursed hair... Not really caring as he kissed his head over and over again and cried gently..

" H-Hi.." hechoked andnuzzled him, ' Hi buddy.." he choked and smiled brightly whiel Gwen suddnely smiled and covered her mouth. Inari grinned and started to help clean up be fore Tomeo paused and looked at Nanami smiled,

" He doesn't look like a Koto Anymore.' Tomoe smiled weakly before Nanami blinked and then nodded. They had decided on that name.. but right now.. the beauitful baby.. the baby boy.

He didn't quite look like a Koto, So Tomoe smiled and stroked the babies twitches ears before whispering,

" Hiru.." he whispered and stroked the babies head.. making him whine and gurgle...

Nanami blinked but smiled slightly and nodded, her eyes wide but happy,

' Okay.. Hiru it is then." She whispered gently as Tomoe let her hold the baby and coo. The couple looked past the cursed black hair, and then creamy red eyes that now faded to brown... They didn't care. He was theirs... he was THEIRS!

And Tomoe and Nanami couldn't be happier..

The baby suddenly cried out and whined, tears in his little eye sas he pouted and waved his arms about.. and Tomoe couldn't help but smile down at their little mircale...

Welcome to the world...

Hiru Koto Mikage...

* * *

_**UH OH! XD I Bet that Leaves you guys Curious huh!?" ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO BEFORE THE SECOND BOOK! HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS GUYS! XD And PLEASEEEE! Enjoy this.**_

_**Just wait for the next book guys.. Its gonna be another adventure just waiting to happen! XD**_


	80. Years Later

**_79\. Years Later..._**

* * *

**_Two Years Later..._**

* * *

A white haired man softly walked the hallway to their now fixed up flat, His sock covered feet slid on the shined up hardwood floor and he shuffled to the living room as he stretched his limber body.

His left hand held a silver wedding band, he was a bit taller and as he walked he looked at the many pictures that decortated the walls on the now white walls. One even of their wedding which showed a brown haired, eightteen year old girl wearing a knee high dress and smiling..

The man smiled and brushed his fingers over it as his tail flicked gently, and for some reason he chuckled into the soft, but quite air. He stepped down the steps that led into the now fixed up living room and he sighed out as he went to the small kitchen and pressed on the single cup for some coffee.

He ran a hand through his messy white hair and relaxed slightly, his arms on the counter as he yawned and stretched...

There was no more Crow or snake, The crow went off on a big music break and then snake found his own family just a year before that. His wifes mother left as well, saying it was time for her to travel a bit.

So now it was just him, his wife.. and..

" Dawdyy..' A soft voice was heard as Tomoe looked down at his leg and looked at his two year old son, Hiru looked up with wide brown eyes and cooed slightly.. rubbing his cheek against Tomoe's leg as the male laughed and smiled gently.

" Hey there buddy..' He whispered gently as he bent down and picked up the two year old who held on to a rather messed up teddy bear doll. Hiru smiled slightly and then nuzzled Tomoe making him chuckle and smile brightly.

" What are yu doing up so early?" Tomoe whispered and kissed his sons head, but Hiru blinked and giggled softly as he yawned in a baby like manner and nuzzled him even more. This left the dad knowing that the child was still tired.

He smiled though and patted her head before his wife walked in and giggled slightly,

" So thats where he went..' She whispered and smiled as Tomoe nodded and stroked his sons black haired head. He kissed it and smiled as Hiru dozed off and dropped the teddy bear before Nanami went to pick it up. But Tomeo stopped her and smiled as he kissed her and whined slightly, making sure not to crush the child in his arms.

" Goodmorning Mrs. Mikage.' he whispered and nuzled her before she blushed and smiled weakly.

" Morning..." She giggled and paused, " Now we shouldn't be flirting with Hiru here.' She whispered and flicked his nose. This only made- the now twenty year old man- Laugh and smirk.

" Last time you flicked my ear.. I guess you learned your lesson.' He laughed before she slightly hit his arm and smirkd as she rubbed her baby bump. She stuck her tongue out at him making he smile gently

" Actually.. This is proof that I didn't learn my lesson quite yet.' She whispered and stroked her stomach before Tomoe laughed gently and nodded. Alot had happened in the past two years..

Lily had graduated early and Silver and her now had twins, Sakura and Eli. Mizuki was dating this girl that Tomoe wasn't so sure about, but knowing him he was just being protective. Kurama was popular and up and coming... he was also dating Ami. Which they all saw happening...

Hiru whined and slept before Tomoe sighed out gently and then sighed out before he kissed the little boys head. He then laughed as he walked with Nanami to the living room and sat down with her.'

Nanami pulled up her feet and snuggled her husband, enjoying the quite for the short time they had. She kissed his lips gently and he smiled softly and nuzzled her, careful not to wake Hiru..

" I love you..' Nanami whispered as Tomoe laughed and smiled.

" Good..' he whispered, " Because I love you too.' He smiled brightly as he kissed her again. He then sighed out weakly as he laid there, he then yawned and sighed out..

He was happy, that he had this family.. Sure his childhood and teenage years were hard, sure he had scars... But he was happy that he had made it this far.. This far and had finally made it.

It was all he had ever wanted.. He was sure that life would have more numps along the way, and heck. He had a long ways to go... Hiru did have to grow up after all, and Tomoe planned on more then two children in his future..

He smiled slightly and looked at a picture of his mother and laughed gently before standing up and going to the extra room so he could do his collage work. he was going for a teachers and design degree. Something he found rather interesting..

But he smiled gently and sighed out, Now he was truly happy, he just didn't know that his friendship was going to be sooo...

_Twisted.._

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**_And THERE IS THE LAST CHAPPIE! Just you guys wait for the NEXT book! XD Twisting Love you guys! That will be its name so keep an eye out and ready! I will be working on its Prologue today! XD_**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed Twisting Friendship.. and I hope you guys Enjoy Twisting Love as well. Be Prepared for another wonderful book to come out next; All based on yet another Mikage. XD_**


End file.
